El Amor Se Rie De La Lujuria
by Vero15
Summary: Bella: Una Chica Común Exteriormente, Pero Interiomente Es Apasionada Y Lujuriosa... Edward: Dos Palabras: PURA TESTOSTERONA. Un Noche De Alcohol, Un Deseo, Una Apuesta, Sexo Y Al Final El Amor Aparece, Rompiendo Esquemas, Burlándose de Ellos...
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Prefacio:**

_Una noche de chicas… Un osado deseo… Un plan… Y un mundo que se vuelve de cabeza…_

Edward Cullen: el chico popular, capitán del equipo, amigo de todos, el más apuesto, el adolecente por el cual todas sus compañeras mueren. Es el llamado Don Juan, aunque moderno, es de lo mas caballeroso pero no promete nada a las chicas con que tiene una cita, todas saben la regla, cena y cama, y si le gusto el desempeño de la acompañante, puede tener unas ocasiones mas de yapa… Pero nada de compromisos, ni ataduras, él se siente muy joven para atarse.

Bella Swan: la chica aplicada, con buenas calificaciones, no tiene muchas amigas, solo dos Alice y Rosalie, para el resto casi no es llamativa, no se mete con nadie y por lo tanto nadie se mete con ella, se siente emocionada porque pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad, e ira a la universidad al finalizar el año. Pero tiene un deseo oculto, una asignatura pendiente consigo misma, porque en su interior esconde una persona lujuriosa, que esta llena de deseo hacia él, hacia Edward Cullen…


	2. Sabado: Noche De Chicas

**Sábado: Noche de Chicas. **

Se encontraban Rosalie y Alice en la casa de Bella, jugando a _**verdad/consecuencia**_, aunque con sus reglas, una giraba la botella y a la que señalaba tomaba un poco de whisky y si elegía contestar cualquier cosa con la mas absoluta verdad o si elegía consecuencia tenia que tomar de un solo golpe una medida de vodka. Sabían que eran bebidas muy fuertes y que si el juego duraba mucho terminarían borrachas por la mezcla, pero al estar en un lugar seguro, podían divertirse a lo grande entre ellas… Además, querían emborracharse esa noche, aprovechando que el papa de Bella no estaba en casa y no tener ganas de viajar a Port Angeles para ir a un antro… Asi pasaron los primeros 15 minutos, hasta que las preguntas subieron de tono…

Ross pregunto- Bien Al, que eliges, verdad o consecuencia?

Al abanicándose con su mano el rostro luego de la obligatoria medida de whisky contesto - Wow, hace mas calor en tu habitación Bella o es mi idea! Jajá.. Pues ya me empiezo a marear así que elegiré _**Verdad**_ Ross!

Ross muy complacida con la elección decidió que era el momento ideal para sacarse la duda – Ok, es verdad que te revolcaste con mi hermano en la cama de los papas de Mike en la fiesta que hizo en su casa hace dos semanas?

Al rubirizandiose no solo por el efecto del whisky sino porque su osadia seria revelada trato de esquivar el tema - Demonios Ross! Porque me preguntas esas cosas!

Bella intervino carcajeándose de su amiga – Creo, Ross, que ese rubor la delata… Jajajaja..

Rosalie, un tanto molesta por el comportamiento evasivo de Alice gruño – No importa Bella. Contesta Alice! Con todas las letras! Tu Elegiste _**Verdad**_..!

Al viendo que no tenia escape contesto – Ok, Si, si es verdad! Y lo pasamos de lo lindo, ese colchón era amplio y nos permitio hacer la posición de …!

Antes de que continúe Ross intervino – Oye! Solo quería confirmar eso! No me ocasiones imágenes mentales! Hablamos tanbien de mi hermano!

Alice rio y dijo – Es para que la próxima vez te ubiques. No preguntes lo que no quieres saber… Mi turno…! Grito eufórica.

La botella giro y freno en una Bella totalmente desinhibida, ya que esa noche la botella se había empecino con ella y prefirió elegir siempre _**consecuencia**_ para evitar las indiscretas preguntas de sus amigas, y producto de el vodka con el obligatorio trago de whisky del comienzo, cometiendo un total acto de torpeza canturrio…

- Al igual que Alice elijo _**Verdad**_! Pregunta lo que desees!

Alice aprovechándose del estado de su amiga, le pregunto que le gustaría recibir para su cercano cumpleaños, pero no era solamente era para asegurarse que había encargado el presente correcto, sino también para que no se pudiera quejar luego…

Al entonces dijo– Ok! Tu dijiste lo que desee. Solo puedes contestar con la verdad! Te lo advierto, no mientas! Porque me vengare. (Bella llevo su mano al corazón y asintió, realmente esta bajo los efectos del alcohol porque su intencion era hacer el saludo milatar)

Alice prosiguió - Muy bien, Pronto vendrá tu cumpleaños, y tengo curiosidad, cual es el regalo imposible que deseas para tu mayoría de edad?

Ante esa pregunta y sin meditarlo ni calcular las palabras a decir Bella respondió – Mmm.. Creo que mi regalo imposible es pasar una noche a pura pasión y lujuria con Edward! Que me haga suya mil veces y en una manera que me deje sin aliento.

Un silencio absoluto invadió la habitación de Bella, Alice y Rosalie estaban atónitas, sin poder creer lo que Bella acabada de confesar, no, no quería un vestido, unos zapatos, un viaje, o un collar fino, no, nada de eso, ella quería una noche de lujuria con Cullen.

Al protesto – Esto debe ser broma, no? Bella no juegues, te exijo la verdad..!

Bella con fastidio respondió atacante a Alice– Esa es la verdad Al. Me gustaría estar en su cama, hacer el amor con él, ese seria mi regalo imposible… Que tan raro es, ustedes si pueden tener sexo y yo no?

Ross, saliendo del estado catatónico producido por la confesión de Bella Hablo con gran enfado – Es que tu acaso estas loca? Sabes bien como son las cosas con él, él no te va a ofrecer nada, vas a ser una mas de la lista, pretendes perder tu virginidad con alguien que no lo merece o que? Se te a zafado un tornillo! Tu eres una mala imitación de mi amiga sensata y correcta, donde esta mi amiga! Quien eres tu!

Bella se estaba comenzando a sentir mal, entendía lo que Ross decía, ella misma lo sabia y se ponía cada vez mas colorada, nunca tendría que haberlo dicho, aunque confiara en sus amigas como a nadie mas en este mundo, ellas no serian capaz de entenderlas, ellas si tenían a sus almas gemelas y se habían entregado a ellas, pero Bella sabia que con su suerte, nunca tendría la dicha de que también a ella le suceda de encontrar a su mitad, y no le importaba conformarse con entregarse a Edward, al fin y al cabo, todo en ella se revolucionaba cuando estaba cerca de él y conversaban, además de ser el causante de sus sueños lujuriosos y bastante húmedos…

Al salio en defensa de Bella al notar como su animo decaia – Ross para, deja que nos de sus explicaciones! (Apretó la mano de Bella para inspirarle confianza de seguir hablando, prometiéndole con la mirada que no la juzgaría, pero que necesita escuchar mas para entender…)

Bella a pesar de sentir re-confort con el gesto de Alice prefirió dejar allí el tema - No, ya respondí la pregunta, continuemos con el juego.

Alice grito – Vamos Bells, al diablo el juego, ahora pasamos a la charla de chicas! (dijo aplaudiendo) Cuéntanos! Queremos saber, porque si sabes como son las cosas, igual te gustaría tener sexo con Cullen! Y desde cuando te pasa eso? Desembucha perra!

Rosalie curiosa, intervino para darle animos disculpándose con la mirada por lo dicho anteriormente – Si Bella, perdona, queremos escucharte… Cuéntanos…


	3. Confesión y Plan SábadoContinuación

**Confesión y Plan!**

Bella llenándose de valor y tomando suficiente aire para el monologo que se avecinaba, se acomodó en la cama, tomándose de las manos y dijo – Ok… sé que para ustedes y para el resto del mundo, soy la chica buena y dulce, pero eso no quiere decir que no desee cosas como las demás, saben que siempre me gusto Edward, me parece tan sexi con esos hermosos ojos verdes y ese pelo desalineado. Dios! (se estaba poniendo cada vez mas colorada, le resultaba terriblemente incomodo la declaración frente a la mirada fija de sus amigas) Esto es tan vergonzoso (dijo frustrada frente a la situación que ella misma había generado) y prosiguió… pero le lo imagino en la cama, el sobre mi, sudando, sujetando su pelo, mordiendo sus labios, ya se lo que pensaran y entiendo que no tenga experiencia, pero he tenido cada sueño húmedo por su culpa y cada vez que estamos cerca o conversamos, tengo que armarme de fuerza de voluntad para no besarlo y mínimamente prestar atención a la conversación con el y no imaginármelo teniendo sexo conmigo en la mesa del comedor del instituto.

Bella hizo una pausa midiendo la reacción de sus amigas, ambas atónitas y sin disimular la cara de asombro ante tal lujuriosa descripción…. Al notar que ninguna emitía ni siquiera un monosílabo, pensó que mientras mas rápido termine la explicación podría dejarse en la cama, dormir y olvidarse de todo… Decidió proseguir…

- Sé que sueno como una psicótica–maniaca pero es la verdad, aunque sea por una noche, ni siquiera eso exijo, me conformo con unas cuantas horas, no se, lo que dure para verme agotada luego de tener sexo con el, sabe Dios que no exijo tanto y que tal vez sea muy conformista, pero como evitarlo, es Edward Cullen la viva imagen de la perfección de mis fantasías sexuales… (Dijo Bella con un frustración, Edward nunca se fijaría en ella, eran lo opuesto)

Y antes que lo digan, quiero que sepan que ya lo se, si, pero aunque pierda mi virginidad con alguien que no la merece y que no me ofrece nada mas que un par de horas, estaría gustosa de que pase, no podría negarme, le daría mi alma feliz al mismísimo demonio por Cullen, pero aun así eso no es lo único, no me gustaría llegar a la universidad sin experiencia, no me gustaría entregarme a alguien que conozco hace unos pocos meses, seamos conscientes, hay muchos Edward Cullen en este mundo, quien me asegura que no me tope con uno que me pinte una realidad que después es otra y sufro por el desengaño, por lo menos con el sabré a que atenerme, no esperar nada, además no puede dañarme, yo no estoy enamorada de el, solo embobada y atraída sexualmente por su belleza…

(Tomando nuevamente una bocanada de aire prosiguió a dar por finalizado su enorme monologo adhiriendo) - Además desde que ustedes tuvieron sus primera vez son mas sueltas, mas liberales y mas seguras, claro que antes lo eran, pero se a acentuado mucho mas después de eso, y creo que eso también lo necesito, y mas con el inicio de una nueva vida tan próxima cuando nos vayamos a la universidad, claro que no se si tendrá el mismo efecto en mi, pero quien sabe,es una de mis miles de hipótesis, seria productivo un cambio en mi, no quiero negarlo porque lo deseo, quiero ser mas suelta para que en mi nueva vida pueda conectar mejor con mujeres y mayoritariamente con hombre, tal vez pueda encontrar el amor de mi vida pero lejos de aquí, estoy cansada de ser una mojigata, y es este pueblo el que me tiene en este estado, me reprime, hay una Bella, que es la que acabo de describir, deseosa por salir y cada vez mas palpitante porque el día se acerca aunque no tan rápido como quisiera... (suspirando añadió) Pero volviendo a la realidad, eso nunca pasara, hablando solamente de Edward, claro esta, no soy del estilo Cullen para que se fije en mi por eso es mi regalo imposible… Mi sensual e inalcanzable regalo prohibido…

Luego de unos segundos de recapitular cada mínima palabra y analizar cada frase hablo una Alice fascinada- Wow! Bella! Me dejaste sin palabras, eso si que tiene algo de sentido, y tu postura tiene muchos puntos en favor y descalifica la acusación de Ross! Me parece maravilloso lo que acabas de decir, realmente apoyo total y ciegamente este cambio, no puedo esperar, hay que hacer miles de cosas, al infierno el pueblo y todo lo que te reprime, solo importa la gente que te quiere y nosotras siempre te vamos a querer… (dando mini aplausos y moviéndose de un lado al otro de la habitación luego de dar un salto antes de finalizar sus palabras)

Rosalie tomo la palabra sonriendo y negando con la cabeza ante la actitud efusiva de Alice – Es verdad, y si eso es lo que quieres como regalo, y es lo que supones que te va a propulsar al cambio, ese mismo cambio que tanto te hemos insistido por que hagas, tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra en este preciso momento, (dijo gritando al final de la frase, contagiada por la misma actitud efusiva de Alice, su mirada recorrió los rostros de sus amigas, el de Alice era una mezcla de felicidad y exigencia de complicidad, el de Bella notaba alivio y tristeza, tomo aire y dijo) Al, debemos idear un plan, un plan efectivo para una noche de Sexo entre Bella y Edward! (le dijo con una mirada que decía muchas mas cosas y al Bella notar la conexión de miradas tembló, Bella sabia que si no frenaba esto, se vería envuelta un una locura ideada por sus amigas, pero tal vez era demasiado tarde, ellas ya habían conectado y parecía que estructuraban mil estrategias sin decir una palabra, solo mirándose, decidido levantarse para romper el enlace y se expreso en tono desesperado) – Aguarden! Que? Están Locas! No le dirán nada a nadie! No planearan ningún plan ni artimaña, no me prestare a eso y no traten de engañarme, sabré perfectamente que un acercamiento de el, es por ustedes, déjenlo ahí, como esta, solo es un deseo imposible y así es mejor que se quede…

Ross con una gran sonrisa contesto antes que el resoplo de Alice terminara y empezara a gritar como loca- Tranquila Bells! Nadie sabrá lo lujuriosa que eres ni tus pensamientos pecaminosos en la cafetería ni que te humedeces por soñar con Cullen! Jajaja! (canturrio una risa al ver el sonrojo de su amiga y el par de movimientos de sus labios tratando de refutar algo de lo que ella había dicho, sonriendo suavemente dijo) Pero buscaremos la forma de hacer tu fantasía realidad! Queremos que seas muy feliz, cueste lo que cueste, tal vez un viaje All Inclusive seria más fácil que una artimaña para que tú puedas estar en la cama de Cullen, pero no perdemos nada con intentar… Presiento que será bueno, algo muy bueno, y lo mejor es que te llevaras la mejor parte Bells, así q Al, dime en que estas pensando! Se nota en tu cara que ya tienes un plan! Habla ya, pequeño demonio!

Alice riendo con una mirada calculadora explico – Claro Ross, pero debemos perfeccionarlo, solo tengo una débil base y lo principal de todo, para el inicio, necesitamos de tu bromista y apostador novio y de tu ingenio! (tomo su barbilla con su mano derecha, dirigiendo su mirada a alguna parte del techo, donde pudiera proyectar el plan sin obstrucción)

Ross asintio – Ok! Pero no entiendo que tengo que hacer con Emmelt? Que haz tramado? Por Dios, deja el maldito suspenso y suéltalo todo de una vez..! (exigió desesperada)

Al rodando los ojos por la impaciencia de su amiga prosiguió– Tu consigue algún motivo para apostar con el, yo no me quiero inmiscuir en esas cosas, debes de saber algo que el desee y que por capricho no le quieras dar aunque en algún momento se lo des o le propones algo que el ni loco aceptaría o algo, algún motivo que despierte interés excesivo en él y que puedas apostar, todos sabemos que es fanático de las apuestas e implacable en su objetivo para cumplirlas.

Ross expreso su confusión – Perfecto pero como le planteo la de Edward y Bella, casi no te sigo Al..!

Al un tanto molesta por la interrupción que le hacían perder el hilo de sus pensamientos le explico – Luego de que el acepte la apuesta tu le dices, que para hacerlo emocionante, consistirá en acciones de terceros, y apuestas con él, que Cullen no conseguirá una cita con Bella antes de próximo fin de semana… Pero debes recordar que él es el que ganara la apuesta porque Bells obviamente dirá que si, así que sabes a lo que te expones amiga, debes jugar bien las cartas que te doy…

Ross sabiendo bien cual podía ser el objeto de la apuesta, se acercó a Alice y tomo sus manos - Al, eres un genio! Yo me arreglo con el premio de la apuesta pero primero, lo primero (se giro para contemplar la aturdida expresión de la cara de Bella, le causo mucha gracia pero debía preguntarle, era su deber de amiga)

Bella, segura que es lo que quieres? No te diré que me voy a sacrificar por ti, ni que hare algo desagradable ni mucho menos, porque tener sexo con mi osito es lo mejor, pero para poner en marcha en plan, necesito, en realidad necesitamos Al, Tú y yo, que estés mas que segura y dispuesta de llegar al final. Porque una vez iniciado el plan, tiene un resultado, cualquiera que sea y debes tu mas que nadie estar no solosegura, sino preparada para afrontarlo todo… Somos tus amigas, te queremos y apoyamos y haremos cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, pero quieres esto.? Estas segurísima?

Al antes que conteste, adelanto procurando que la mirada de Bella se centre en ella y declaro– Ah, ah, ah, una cosa mas señorita, si aceptas iremos a Port Angeles de compras, te llevaremos a un salón de belleza y spa, te vestirás como digamos y nos contaras todo con lujo de detalle de lo que sucedió esa noche… No habrá peros que valga, te perseguiré hasta el mismo infierno hasta que hables… Aceptas nuestros términos y condiciones Bells? (canturrio con vos dulce e infantil)

Bella exhalo e inhalo con fuerza, temeroso pero luego decidió ser valiente – Si, hare lo que pidan y si llega a dar resultado, les daré las gracias de por vida, no sabré como pagárselos. Pero independientemente también te lo agradezco desde ya a ti Ross, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, te lo agradeceré siempre independientemente del resultado, claro que un resultado feliz será mejor eternamente agradecido pero ni modo, habrá que esperar. (y acerco a ambas amigas para fundirse en un abrazo grupal, el sello del agradecimiento por poder contar con ellas, un abrazo que reconfortaba su corazón…)

Separándose muy lentamente y dirigiéndose miradas cómplices con una sonrisa de satisfacción Al se dispuso a continuar con la planificación – Muy bien, el lunes después de clases viajamos si es que la primera parte del plan inicia exitosamente, asi que Ross, puedes apostar con tu Osito mañana mismo? Casi no tenemos tiempo - dijo sobresaltándose…

Ross la tranquilizo – Por supuesto, cuanto antes mejor… Ya sé que apostar y no pasara de mañana, un poco de carnada y listo… El resto Emmell lo hara…

Al complacida aplaudió suavemente – Excelente, Bells, prepárate, en una semana, perderás tu virginidad con el hombre de tus fantasías! Es mucho tiempo si consideras que la mayoría de las primeras veces no son premeditadas, solo pasan….

Bella se sonrojo y rio nerviosa, así que Ross, para alejar la tensión pensó que lo mejor era un poco mas de alcohol en sangre – Brindemos para sellar este plan!

- De acuerdo! Dijeron Bells y Alice! Levantaron las tres sus copas llenas con Vodka y Brindaron! Cada una diciendo unas pequeñas palabras…

Al – Por un plan EXITOSO!

Ross – Por un Adiós a la VIRGINIDAD!

Bells – Por mis Mejores-Locas-Fantásticas AMIGAS!

Las copas chocaron y tres alegres amigas por tanto alcohol daban por iniciado el plan con una Alice emocionada con la nueva faceta de su amiga tan alocada y poco común en una persona responsable y medida como lo es su amiga, la hija de la autoridad principal de la policía local, con una Ross que tratara de hacer lo posible para que el deseo de su amiga se cumpla aunque no este muy convencida, todavía había un bichito muy escondido que no estaba a favor, pero tal vez era solo la intención de protegerla de que sufriera, pero sabia que era grande y que necesitaba tal vez de esa experiencia para fortalecerse aun mas como mujer y con una Bella que se arrepiente de a momentos, con una voz en su cabeza que declaraba a gritos que era una locura pero decidida a seguir a delante y ser valiente una vez en la vida escuchando a la otra voz que le decía que arriesgando no iba a perder tanto, incluso, tal vez, podría ganar algo, como en una de sus miles de conjeturas quiso creer…

Bells suspirando cansada y con los ojos pesados efecto del alcohol aconsejo – Bueno chicas, creo que ya es hora de dormir… A sido una larga noche, necesitamos descansar para afrontar una larga semana si es que todo resulta…

Ross y Al asintieron y se acostaron las tres en la cama matrimonial que tenia Bella en su habitación. De a poco cada una quedo dormida, solo a Alice le costó conciliar el sueño, esta perfeccionado su plan… No se iba a conformar con que su amiga sea una mas de la lista de Edward Cullen…


	4. Domingo: Iniciando El Plan

**Domingo: Iniciando el Plan:**

Cerca del mediodía, el papa de Bella toco la puerta de la habitación suavemente pero con insistencia, sabia lo necesario que era para las amigas de Bella que las despertaran con anticipación. La delicadeza que tenia Charlie cuando se trataba de su única hija era impresionante a tal punto que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo despertarla con un sobresalto, era cuestión de insistir y ella despertaría…

Ya era hora de que las chicas empiecen a despertar para almorzar, Charlie había llegado muy temprano y contento luego de un relajante día entregado a la naturaleza y pesca, y como la buena suerte había estado de su lado, prepararía un delicioso pescado asado para las amigas de su querida hija. Ese era un regalo implícito, el mejor pescado y de mayor tamaño que había logrado solo esa vez en la vida, lo asaria para ellas…

Como él lo presuponía Bella fue la única que despertó, y mientras abría la puerta utilizaba su mano libre para controlar el nido de pájaro en el que se había convertido su pelo a pasar de las pocas horas de sueño y con una débil sonrisa saludo a su padre – Buenos Días papá, ya despierto a las chicas y bajamos. Estamos a tiempo? Verdad? Sabes como se ponen si no cuentan con una hora antes de arreglarse y bajar… (Dijo un tanto sobresaltada por miedo de que su padre lo hubiera olvidado y ella tendría que soportar el enfado de sus amigas)

Charlie rio, maravillado por el hecho de que siendo tan distintas Bella y sus amigas, ninguna podía separarse de la otra, no lograba comprender como podían soportarse y mucho mas discutir sus problemas escuchando los argumentos de una y otra parte, sin levantar la voz y lo mas sorprendente aun, que por tratarse de mujeres, lo hacían sin convertir el lugar en un campo de guerra donde se escuchen gritos chillones o tener que contemplar mares de lagrimas, eran simplemente los complementos perfecto, era la única conclusión y justificativo – Buenos días cariño, las espero a bajo, y tranquila, tómense su tiempo, aun falta, es mas, retrasare un poco el fuego para darles unos minutos mas, ok? La han pasado bien? Todo en orden?

Bella sonrió y un poco de rubor alcanzo su rostro al recordar la conversación y plan con sus amigas – Ok. Gracias Papá. Y si, la hemos pasado bien, como siempre, todo en perfectas condiciones: ordenado, limpio y sin bajas Jefe Swan… Jajaja… En un rato bajamos. Cuenta con ello…

El papa de Bella le dirigió una cordial sonrisa negando con la cabeza ante la broma de su hija y a modo de despidida, se giro sobre sus talones disponiéndose a bajar hasta la sala donde vería un poco de tele mientras las niñas como él le decía se disponían a bajar.

Bella se volvió a ver los cuerpos desalineados de sus amigas en su cama, era gracioso comparar el desarreglo cuando dormían con la imagen de mujeres bellas y dignas de ser admiradas en las que se convertían al salir a la calle, colocándose en medio de ambas las sacudió y grito – Ross, Al despierten, no me hagan mojarlas!

Ross frunciendo el seño molesta por la manera tan descortés de despertarla por parte de Bella, corrió el pelo de su cara, cerro la boca que había estado abierta desde que durmió y salivo para poder expresar el desacuerdo – Shh! Bella! Una hora mas! Por favor…

Alice con la energía que la caracteriza, rápidamente, se sentó de golpe en la cama y respaldo a Bella– Buenos Días Bella! Vamos Ross, Despiertaaaa! La sacudió con mas energía que la que había usado Bella, pero Rosalie se limito a esconder su cara bajo la almohada.

Alice por su parte, comprendio que era momento de una medida extrema y comenzó a saltar al lado de Ross mientras Bella reía, estaba segura que el buen humor e hiperactividad de Alice, haría que Ross se levante, pero de lo que no estaba segura era si lo haría de buen o mal humor, con Rosalie era mejor no tirar tanto de la cuerda cuando recién despertaba, pues el humor duraría todo el día…

Al en un ultimo intento canturrio – Vamos Ross, tenemos que ultimar detalles del plan!

Una muy motivada Ross tiro la almohada a un costado y se paro en la cama en un solo movimiento, provocando un estallo de risa por parte de Alice y Bella.

Al conforme prosiguió– Bien, ahora que tengo su atención, debemos Ross asegurarnos de tener todos los detalles y que esa señorita de ahí, no se nos escabulla! (dijo señalando a Bella) Por eso, la mejor coartada que podemos hacer, es decirle a Charlie hoy, que el próximo viernes Bella ira a pasar todo el fin de semana a mi casa, asi la podremos preparar bien, para su cita… No solo no podemos sino que no debemos escatimar medidas con este asunto, debe salir redondo…

Bells dudosa pregunto – Ali, no estas muy confiada con que sucederá, no es mejor esperar a que pase y después hablar con papa? No es que me moleste terminar pasando un fin de semana completo con ustedes, pero no me gustaría interferir en sus relaciones. Además si cancelamos porque el plan no resulta, papá sospecharía que algo sucede que nos hemos peleado o disgustado y me perseguirá…

Ali le sonrió amablemente – Tranquila Bella, Como que me llamo Alice Brandon que el plan dará resultado! Tú no te preocupes por nada, anoche me a costado dormir y perfecciones algunos aspectos…

Ross decidió que era mejor respaldar a Alice – Seguro, además ya se con que extorsionar a mi osito, eso era lo principal, él caerá, lo afirmo aquí mismo y delante de un juez, asique es eso o ya te arrepentiste? Ya te entro miedo? No te sientes segura con respecto a algo? Sabes que puedes confiar cualquier pensamiento con nosotras, si?

Bells enteramente agradecida sonrió y negó con la cabeza – No, no me arrepentí, confio en que darán lo mejor por esto, y nuevamente, gracias, pero es mejor si vamos despacio o no?

Alice muy enérgica negó con cabeza y mano – No, no y no Bells, lo mejor es tener todo cubierto… Mi plan, lo haremos a mi modo, ok?

Bells resignada asintió – Ok, pero es necesario todo el fin de semana?

Ross tomo la palabra y se dirigio a Bella en tono autoritario – Mira Bells, Primero no sabemos que día te va a invitar, puede ser viernes, sábado o hasta domingo porque como bien sabes, Cullen es del que no se queda a dormir, el llama un taxi o te lleva a mitad de la noche a donde le indiques, es asi de fácil para el, y no creo que te guste llegar pasada la media noche aquí y que tu papa te esté esperando o despierte y te haga un cuestionario de porque estas tan desalineada o porque llevas el cabello enredado o porque luces tan cansada, porque te aseguro, terminaras cansada, así que mejor replantéate si todavía te parece mala idea todo un fin de semana como coartada. Y segundo, aceptaste contarnos todo, no alcanzaras a cruzar la puerta que tendrás que hacerlo con lujos de detalles…

Bells derrotada con el argumento acepto sin mas que decir – Oh, creo que tienes razón. Le diremos q Charlie hoy de los planes de fin de semana.

Alice salto y abrazo a ambas – Perfecto, perfecto, perfecto, pero una ultima aclaracion, no te atrevas a decirle que si a Cullen la primera vez que te invite…

Bells confundida pregunto– Y porque no? Vamos chicas, sabemos que Cullen no es de insistir…

Ross captando la intención de Ali amiga explico – Lo sabemos Bells, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a quedar tan en evidencia, a veces Emmelt es mas perspicaz de lo que crees y puede descubrir nuestra verdadera intención y tendrá un motivo para hacer miles de bromas y no creo que te guste, deja que insista dos o tres veces, eso estaría bien, además lo mas probable es que mi osito use una apuesta con el, para conseguir si o si esa cita y ganar el premio… El insistirá, a Cullen tampoco le gusta perder… Y menos si hay polleras en medio…

Bella entendió el punto– Ok, entiendo, eso haremos, pero dinos Ross, que vas a apostar con él? (pregunto muriendo de la curiosidad)

Ross sonrió y pensó que mas tarde que temprano les terminaría contando la experiencia asi que se limito a confesar con la verdad - Es algo que me viene pidiendo desde hace meses, él quiere probar… Mm… el sexo anal. No estoy muy convencida aun, aunque creo que es solo para no darle todo lo que él quiera cuando él lo quiera, prefiero hacerlo sufrir a veces y por lo que he averiguado, es placentero y solo que no he dado el paso, aunque la idea siendo sincera me excita…

Al estupefacta arrojo una almohada a Ross – Eres una maldita perra asquerosa! No puedo Creerlooo! Oh, por Dios! Oh, por Dios! Sexópata!

Bella rio ante la reacción de Alice por la confesión de Ross, ella hizo mas escandalo por un nuevo experimento sexual de una pareja de novios que llevaba meses que por su lujuriosa declaración la noche anterior, pero decidió hacer lo mas importante en ese momento – Wow, Ross, no se que decirte, mas que gracias por estar casi haciendo algo que no te convence, me gustaría pedirte que encuentres otra cosa para apostar, cualquier otra cosa que no exija tanto para ti, por algo te negabas, y no quiero que hagas algo que no te convence para ayudarme, no te sientas obligada, podemos buscar otra forma prescindiendo de ti y Emmell….

Ross negó dulcemente – Tranquila Bells, es hora de seguir explorando… Hemos hecho cada cosa… Y creo que lo disfrutare…. Tu también sabrás lo que es disfrutar en unos días…

Antes de que pudiera Roos continuar o Bella contestar algo, nuevamente Charlie estaba golpeando la puerta, pidiendo que bajen a almorzar…

Bella se apresuró a gritar – Ya bajamos!

Se sonrieron con una complicidad que las acompañaba desde que comenzaron a planear, se terminaron de arreglar y bajaron al comedor…

El almuerzo transcurrió con total normalidad. Charlie sin ningún problema acepto los planes del fin de semana siguiente ya que le permitiría ir a pescar nuevamente estando tranquilo de que su hija estará con sus amigas todo el tiempo. Las sonrisas complacidas adornaron la mesa por unos momentos. Como Charlie cocino, a ellas les toco limpiar y secar los utensilios. Luego de que estuviera todo en su lugar, subieron a ordenar la habitación de Bella ya que pronto Jazz el novio de Al y Emmelt el novio de Ross pasarían a buscarlas… Justo cuando bajaban las escaleras con sus bulsitos, escucharon los bocinazos…

Ross miro a Bella y Alice – Bien, las llamare para confirmarles el inicio del plan… Nos vemos mañana Bells! (Dijo mientras salía por la puerta, seguida de Alice)

Bells asintió y sonrió – Ok, Adios chicas!

Alice miro sobre su hombro y con una picara mirada se dirigió a Bella – Bye Bells. Reúne energías! (Luego se encamino al auto de su novio mientras Ross hacia lo mismo y le grito) Espero con ansias tu llamado Ross! (Rosalie solo le giño un ojo antes de subir al auto)

Bells desde la puerta, saludo con la mano a los chicos. Cuando cerro la puerta, se apoyó en ella, deslizándose hasta el piso, llevo ambas manos a su cabeza reflexionando sobre ese loco plan en marcha, deseando que salga bien, sin importarle por primera vez las consecuencias y recordando el pedido de Alice, se excuso con su padre y se dirigió a dormir sin cenar, su ultimo pensamiento fue él, Edward Cullen pero esta vez, besándola apasionadamente…

Mientras tanto Ross empezaba con la primera parte del plan… Emmelt la había llevado a su casa, estaban besándose en la habitación de él, que movía desesperadamente sus manos, recorriendo el cuerpo de su amada Rosalie… Trataba de contenerse, no quería caer en la tentación, tenia que dejar que se excite un poco más y luego ella hablaría y conseguiría apostar cualquier cosa que ella quisiera… Un hombre excitado era el hombre menos pensante del mundo… Unos segundos después el momento llego, cuando su osito paso la mano por debajo de su blusa, apretándole un seno, declaro que era el momento oportuno, ejecutar el inicio del plan…

* * *

**Hola, como están? Espero que bien, quiero comentarles que los siguientes días se volverán un poco subidos de tono. Quedan sobre avisados…**

**Me gustaría saber si les esta gustando la historia? Si tienen alguna queja o no entienden algo? O que les gustaría que pase de ahora en mas? Si no es mucho pedir, díganme si a su criterio voy por buen camino…**

**Beso enorme y gracias por leer…**


	5. Cadena de Apuestas: Parte I

**Cadena de Apuestas**

Ross estaba nerviosa aunque mucho mas excitada, por algo le divertía la situación, era una pequeña pervertida, aunque le gusta dar pasos seguro, por eso esperaba al mejor momento para aceptar la nueva experiencia sexual de Emmell… Sabia que iba a ser fácil y solo le asustaba que tal vez su osito comience a cuestionar y a ella se le escapen cosas que no debía decir, pero aun asi, debía ejecutar exitosamente su parte del plan, quería que su amiga tenga una buena alegría

– Osito, para, necesitamos hablar, algo esta faltando, detente, por favor….

(Maldijo con grandes groserías un jadeante y excitado Emmell, busco con toda su fuerza la voluntad para deslizar su mano fuera de la blusa y desprender sus labios del perfumado cuello de su novia y como si eso no le resultara poco, también su voz y su parte racional para contestarle a su Ross, se aclaró la garganta varias veces antes de hablar)

– Ross, podemos… podemos nena, dejarlo para dentro de unos aproximados 15 minutos? Vamos nena, que pasa? Hemos estado 24 horas lejos… Ya no te gusta como lo hago acaso?

El mini puchero de su Osito la hizo sonreí, pero tenia que acláralo todo enseguida, la confusión y tristeza comenzaban a agrandarse en la cara de Emmell que estaba temiendo lo peor, pero ella no podía permitir que el sospechara eso, era estúpido pensar que ya no le gustaba el o como practicaba el sexo, Dios! para Rosalie era el mejor…

– No Emmell, te amo y te amare siempre tontito, como puedes pensar eso? Además eres excelente en la cama y en todo lo que me haces pero hablaremos ahora! Y no hay peros que valgan! Quítate! (Rosalie apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Emmell para separarse mínimamente de él, y mirarlo desafiantemente… Logro su cometido, ambos se sentaron enfrentados sobre la cama, pero Emmell estaba molesto y no pensaba callarse)

– Oye Ross, no es justo que cortes todo en este momento para hablar, es mucha maldad de tu parte, sabes el gran esfuerzo que estoy haciendo ahora, me miembro esta a punto de explotar! Por el amor a Dios, esta por convertirse en un cuerpo pensante con la proporción que adquirió! Dime nena, por favor, que deseas? Para continuar… Por favor!

(Con caricias muy mimosas y voz sexy Ross inicio el plan pero no sin antes reír por las ocurrencias de su amado, era imposible no hacerlo)

– Osito, que te parece si hacemos mas emocionante el hecho de hacer el amor? Dicen que reavivan la pasión… Y hace más excitante el sexo… (Dijo sonriendo seductoramente y guiñándole un ojo, los ratones de Emmell estallaron con miles de fantasías eróticas y complementos que podía buscar en un sex shop)

– Mmm, nena! Que pervertida idea tiene mi osita? Látigo? Esposas? Ropa comestible? Disfrazarte de prostituta y que te compre en medio de la calle?

(Ross sonrió complacida y lujuriosa por las imágenes mentales que se le producían en su mente)

– Estaba pensando en cumplir nuestras fantasías… Tu podrías pedir lo que quieras, cualquier cosa … (Dijo dándole pequeñas mordidas en el cuello, estaba ya tan mojada que no podía evitar tocar a su hombre, quería estar cerca de el, quería que la posea, le costaba tanto o mas que el contenerse..)

Emmell estaba a punto de colapsar, su miembro estaba impaciente, su cabeza tramaba mal situaciones eróticas y los besos de Ross estaban cegándolo de pasión y lujuria – Mmm.. Nena, tu si que sabes como estimularme… Muerde más fuerte osita, -Ross lo complació - así… Mmm, si puedo empezar yo a pedir el cumplimiento de mis fantasías, sabes lo que quiero pero me lo negabas, ahora quieres hacerlo? Me lo vas a entregar? Seré muy bueno y paciente, no sentirás molestia…

Ross rio sobre la piel del cuello de su osito, subió a su oído y susurro – Tal vez osito, pero yo también tengo fantasías, si tu quieres eso, que tanto me pides, yo quiero considerarlo un premio para ti, quiero que lo ganes, que tal si apostamos, si pierdes entonces tu deberás cumplir mi fantasía, como verte disfrazado de mucama… Estamos de acuerdo? Apuestas?

Emmell esta contrariado y hablo atropelladamente – Eh, Nena, acaso estas loca? Yo no me pienso disfrazar de mujer! Ni lo sueñes! Además jamás conseguiría un traje en el cual entre mi musculoso cuerpo… Pero me agrada lo de la apuesta..

Ross estaba satisfecha, ya lo tenia – Eso del disfraz se puede solucionar, es lo menos importante, solo hay saber buscar… Y que te parece si decidimos que apostamos?

Emmell movía sus cejas hacia arriba sugerentemente y sonreía – Ok, eso me parece emocionante, muy emocionante… Me va a gustar ganarte siempre.. Mmm, mi Rose, mi chica mala – dijo cuando succiono el bulbo de su oreja… Que tienes en mente? Que me pasee desnudo por la calle? Que me baje los pantalones en clases? Que?

Ross se alejo de el para conectar sus miras, tomo su barbilla y actuó de manera reflexiva y pensante – Creo que para hacerlo mas excitante deberíamos apostar con terceros, que podamos manipular, es preferible eso que verte hacer el ridículo para hacer cochinadas conmigo… Que dices? Te interesa la idea?

Emmelt sin conexión corporal con Rosalie la miraba con confusión, sin entender a lo que se refería… En su cabeza retumbaban las palabras, Excitante? Terceros? Manipular?

– Ross, explícate mejor, si? Si tienes en mente con que apostar suéltalo de una vez, conozco esa mirada, estas decidida, ya tramaste todo… habla nena, y luego apaguemos el fuego que tenemos, cuanto mas rápido mejor, asique dímelo ya!

Ross rio con los ojos llenos de lujuria y se limito a decir – A ver, espera que pienso en lo que podemos apostar, va a ser más sencillo así todo y lo entenderás a la perfección… -segundos después y ante la mirada directa y la intranquila mano de Emmell que viajaba por toda la figura de Ross, hablo- Lo Tengo! Te apuesto que tu amigo Cullen no consigue una cita con Bella antes de que termine la semana próxima!

Emmell rio a carcajadas lleno de gozo – Oh, Nena, vas a perder, sabes que si se lo pido a Edward el me hará ese favor…

Ross negó con la cabeza – No, no puedes pedírselo directamente a Edward… No puedes hacer eso… No es excitante así. Nadie debe saber de la apuesta! Bella se molestaría conmigo! Además de que mi hermano Jazz se enteraría de tu premio si ganas y no le va a hacer chiste… Si le dices a Cullen de la apuesta y me entero, date por perdido, además de muerto, entendiste? Tu podrás manipular a Edward como quieras, de la manara que sepas que te dará resultado, yo solo me voy a limitar impedir que Bella acepte.. Y si el próximo domingo a esta misma hora – dirigió su mirada al reloj del muro- 8:43 p.m. Edward no consiguió que bella acepte una cita con el, osito lindo, empieza a conseguir el traje de mucamita.. Mmmm… (Finalizo mordiendo su labio y guiñando un ojo)

Emmell le dedico la sonrisa mas amplia que tenia para ocultar su preocupación, tenia que conseguir que Edward quiera hacer una cita con Bella, no era una chica fea, pero su amigo prefería un cuerpo de infarto y ella era un tanto flaca y además le gustaban mas las rubias o castañas muy claras y Bella era castaña oscuro con tonalidad rojiza, estaba complicado, pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer son peleara – Ok, belleza mía, acepto gustoso y espero que tu vayas preparándote para complacerme.

Estrecharon sus manos en señal de trato y sin poder resiste un segundo mas, Ross se abalanzo hacia su novio, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado, liberándose en tiempo record de la ropa y fundiéndose en un solo cuerpo con un vaivén frenético mientras no dejaban de tocarse y gemir, luego de unos minutos la actividad los que dejo a ambos exhaustos, completamente satisfechos y calmados.

Una hora después, Emmell había dejado a Rosalie en su casa, momento en el que ella aprovecho para enviar un mensaje a sus amigas

_Chicas: Inicio del plan EXITOSO!_

_Mas información mañana…._

_Las espero a la misma hora. Besos._

_R._


	6. Cadena de Apuestas: Parte II

**Cadena de Apuesta: Parte II..**

Una hora después, Emmell había dejado a Rosalie en su casa, momento en el que ella aprovecho para enviar un mensaje a sus amigas

Bella despertó cuando escucho vibrar su teléfono en la mesa de noche, que pesadez estiro la mano y al ver que era un mensaje de Ross sus pulsaciones aumentaron a niveles insospechados por la expectativa de saber que sucedió, se incorporo, abrió su teléfono, apretó la tecla leer con los ojos cerrado, contuvo el aire y los abrió lentamente muerta de miedo, y leyó en voz alta.

_Chicas: Inicio del plan EXITOSO!_

_Mas información mañana…._

_Las espero a la misma hora. Besos._

_R._

Grito emocionada y se sintió la mujer mas afortunada y alegre del mundo, no podía creer la suerte que tenia de tener a semejante magnificas amigas… En esos momentos con su teléfono en mano, vio que este empezaba a sonar con el tono de llamada, y no se sorprendió al ver quien era, era imposible que se contenga hasta mañana…

- **Hola Alii…!**

Del otro lado de la línea su amiga casi la deja sorda del grito que pego – _**Bella! Es genial, aguarda unos instante que pongo conferencia con Ross!**_(Bella escucho el tono de conexión y segundos después la voz de Ross)

- **Al, sabia que no te ibas a poder contener**… (dijo Ross mientras sonreía por la actitud de su amiga, siempre tan activa e impaciente)

_- __**Ross, estamos en conferencia con Bella! Por favor cuéntanos que sucedió, por favor, por favor, por favor, queremos saber! Si? Please, please, please!**_ (Hablaba tan rápido que casi no se le entendía palabra, Bella intervino antes que saque de quicio a Ross y pase toda la noche intrigada por el duende hiperactivo)

**- Ali, si no te callas no nos va a poder decir nada**…

**- Gracias Bells, la hubiera ahorcado si no se callaba! **(contesto Ross mientras se escuchaba el resoplido de Alice, pero no hizo caso y prosiguió) **Bueno, la verdad es que no hay mucho que contar, espere hasta que muerda de deseo por hacer el amor conmigo, cuestión que que realmente no medite lo que le decía y funciono.. No se como va a hacer con Edward porque le dije que nuestra apuesta era secreta, por lo tanto ustedes no saben nada **–todas reieron junto a Ross – **La cuestión es que vi el rostro de decisión de mi osito y no va a descansar hasta conseguir que Edward y Bella tengan una cita, asi que, manos a la obra con la segunda parte del plan…**

**- Ross – **dijo Bella muy feliz**- realmente no se como agradecértelo… **

**-****Oye cariño, nada que agradecer, tanta excitación previa, hiso que luego de hablar, tengamos sexo pecaminoso y**

_**- Hey! Para! Estas hablando de mi hermano! –**_Interrumpió Alice, no queriendo generarse imágenes mentales_** – Ahórrate los detalle, que asco! **_

Todas rieron por el tono de Alice. Bella tomo la palabra nuevamente.

- **Bien, muchas gracias Ross, y me alegro que la hayas pasado bien con Emm después de todo, pero si les parece correcto, vayamos a dormir. Al, te espero como siempre a las 8 y Ross, como siempre te buscamos a las 8:15… Nuevamente gracias a ambas, las adoro..! Hasta mañana chicas! Descansen! Beso!**

**- Adios Bella** – dijo Ross **– Y por nada, me eh divertido y pasado a lo grande… Hasta mañana. Las espero!**

_**- Adios Bella- Ross, estare puntual. Descansen..!**_

Minutos después, Ross cayo derrotada en su cama, realmente necesitaba dormir, fue un dia muy largo para ella… Pero sus otras dos amigas, no podían consiliar el sueño… Bella esta feliz pero al mismo tiempo hecha un manojo de nervios, esta semana iba a necesitar como nunca de su autocontrol para no aceptar a la primera invitación que le haga Edward y también a sus amigas para pedirles consejos y que le ayuden a espantar sus miedos.

Por otro lado, Alice esta replanteándose partes del plan para que sea perfecto. Le encantaba que su amiga quiera dejar salir a la verdadera mujer que tenia dentro, no se replanteaba mucho si era lo correcto, solamente le bastaba con saber que era lo que iba a hacer feliz a su amiga, ya que no era cualquier cosa, sino que era lo que ella quería como regalo y no podía descansar, porque no solo tenia, sino que debía hacer un plan perfecto para que Cullen, luego de estar con su amiga, no pueda alejarse de ella, necesitaba demostrarle a Edward que su amiga era todo lo que el necesitaba, una chica buena, dulce, inteligente, linda, atractiva y sensual…

Una hora después del llamado Bella logro conciliar el sueño sin saber que del otro lado de Fork´s, su amiga Alice esta terminado de modificar los planes para el dia siguiente, e iba a ser mas largo de lo que crea con cambios profundos para su vida…

Lunes, Fork´s empieza a despertar, alumnos, profesores, empleados, empresarios y amas de casa…El comienzo de una nueva semana estaba a solo el sonido del despertador, aunque, iba a ser una semana muy importante para algunas personas en particular….

A las 6:30 comenzaron a sonar los despertadores de Bella, Alice, Ross, Emmell. Edward y Jasper…

Minutos después cada uno hacia lo rutinario en su casa, Bella se baño y luego preparo el desayuno para su papá, mientras Ross se arreglaban como siempre para luego bajar a desayunar, encontrándose en el camino con Jasper, se saludaron y desayunaron juntos.. Por su parte, Alice, estaba como loca de la emoción, no podía esperar a que sea la hora de buscar a Bella y Ross, contarle su plan y aprovechar a que Ross detalle mejor como consiguió convencer a Emmell.

Por su parte Emmell estaba aun en la cama planeando como conseguir ganar la apuesta, maldecía, nada bueno se le ocurría, quería ganar, necesitaba ganar, es en lo único que pensaba, Ross cumpliendo su deseo..

Edward luego de un baño, bajo a desayunar y se encontró con su padre.

- Buenos días, hijo! Como amaneciste? –pregunto con una sonrisa a pesar de estar muy cansado, últimamente había tenido muchas urgencias en el hospital a pesar de ser un pueblo-.

- Muy bien papa y tu? – contesto sonriendo con la típico sonrisa Cullen-

- Bien, aunque un poco cansado, pero por suerte mañana tengo el dia libre y el miércoles partimos con tu madre a un congreso que tengo en Chicago, recuerdas que te lo comente? – Edward solo asintió con la cabeza ya que había dado una mordida a unas tostadas con mermelada- Bien, volveremos el domingo a la noche, no te voy a decir mas, sabes como conportarte, confiamos en ti…

- Gracias papá, no te preocupes, todo estará en orden, no es la primera vez que me quedo solo en casa, espero que tengan tiempo de disfrutar un poco la cuidad, merecen un tiempo solos y de distensión…

- Gracias Ed, espero tener tiempo, quiero darle un lindo regalo a tu madre… -Carlisle miro el reloj de su muñeca – Te dejo hijo, voy a llegar tarde, que tengas buen comienzo de semana…

- Adios papá… Tu también, Suerte… - contesto dándole un sorbo a su taza de café-.

- Maneja con cuidado hay una fina capa de hielo en la ruta… - le advirtió su padre- Adiós hijo…

Edward le sonrió, nunca iban a cambiar sus padres, siempre se preocupaban por el como si aun tuviera 5 años - No te preocupes, lo hare y tu también, maneja tranquilo, nos vemos luego…

Se despidieron a lo lejos levantándose la mano, cuando termino de desayunar Edward subió a buscar su mochila muy contento ya que tendría la casa sola por 5 días y podría invitar a sus amigos a jugar en la Wii, tomar una cervezas y porque no organizar una fiesta multitudinaria así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, estaría con amigos bebiendo y después cuando se aburriera o este bastante tomado, seguro conseguiría a alguien para echarse un polvo. Cuando bajo, se cruzo a su madre, la saludo abrazándola y dejando un beso en su mejilla, antes de salir para el instituto, solo pensaba en los planes para explotar al máximo esos 5 días solo…

Alice esta en la puerta de la casa de Bella tocando bocina, esta salió corriendo y subió del lado de copiloto, se saludaron con un beso y rápidamente recogieron a Ross que ni bien termino de subir recibió miles de preguntas por parte de Alice…

_**- Bien Ross, desembucha, como hiciste? Que le dijiste? Te costó convencerlo?**_

Ross relato con lujos de detalles como lo consiguió, ella iba tan compenetrada en contarles lo sucedió y Bella iba con concentrada escuchando que no se dieron cuanta que Alice no se dirigía hacia el instituto, hasta que Rosalie reacciono…

**- Pero Al, donde demonios vamos? Estamos saliendo de Fork´s!**

Bella sorprendida no omitió palabras, solo entrecerró los ojos como Rosalie y miraron amenazantes a Alice que muy poco se inmuto se encogió de hombros y contesto

_**- Es un cambio de planes, en vez de ir esta tarde, decidí que era mejor hacer unos retoques a Bells antes que Edward la invite y que no crea que ella se arregla por el, además así Bella podría tomar como excusa el cambio de imagen para rechazar una vez a Cullen, no les parece genial mi idea? –**_Dijo parpadeando varias veces y poniendo cara de niña inocente- .

- **Mira Al** – Dijo Ross – **por mi no hay problema pero hubiera estado mejor que avises para avisarles a mis padres, avisarle a mi osito al que ahora tendré que escribir para que no se preocupe y no traer estos estúpidos libros conmigo…**

Un tanto afligida Al se disculpo, ya que su amiga tenia razón, ella había podido llamar a Jazz antes de salir a buscar a sus amigas y avisarle que no se verían hasta la noche_**- Lo siento Ross, estaba tan emocionada que se me paso, además temía que Bella se negara, por eso decidí raptarla. Yo sabia que me ibas a apoyar..**_ Al le sonrió rectificando sus disculpas con la mirada y Ross le contesto con una sonrisa calmada.

Bella que se había mantenido sorprendida por la gran idea de su amiga, no podía negar que era un genio planeando y solo esperando que realmente pudiera usar esa excusa para negársele a Edward miro a Alice y dijo sinceramente – **Pues realmente estoy con Ross, le hubiera podido avisar a papá, no me iba a oponer en ningún momento.. Les dije que haría todo lo que me dijeran, es lo mejor que puedo hacer ya que ustedes están poniendo mucho de si para este plan resulte…**

Aunque sorprendidas, Ross y Al le sonrieron a su amiga y le aprovecharon el largo camino para enumerar todas las cosas que tenían que hacer en ese día, e increíblemente a Bella no le peso, tal vez se arrepentiría luego, pero quería hacer todo lo que se considere necesario para cumplir su deseo, su regalo imposible, lo se debía a sus amigas…

Mientras tanto, las horas pasaban en el instituto, hasta que llego la hora que tanto deseaba Emmell, el almuerzo, pero esta vez no solo era por la comida, era su momento… Debía provocar a Edward de alguna manera… Llego acompañado de Jazz a la cafetería, se sentaron la mesa de costumbre, esperando a Ed… Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Edward cruzo las puertas de la cafetería pero no estaba solo, esta siendo perseguido por Jessica, que trataba de coquetear y conseguir que él vuelva a llevarla a la cama de aquel motel barato, pero no tuvo éxito, con la sagacidad que lo caracterizaba empleo tantas frases como le fue posible para dejarla confundida y con una leve esperanza así, conforme, se alejaría de él en ese momento, necesitaba no tener una voz chillona para pensar con calma entre hoy y mañana tenia la manera de pasarla realmente a cuerpo de rey, y con ella realmente no lo iba a lograr, necesitaba una nueva presa… Luego de buscar el almuerzo, se dirigió a la mesa donde sus mejores amigos lo esperaban, se saludaron y comenzó a dirigir su mirada por todo el comedor, tratando de encontrar a alguien que le llame la atención…

Emm estaba dudoso, no sabia como hacer, estaba en silencio, algo raro en el, pero necesitaba observar a su amigo, para encontrar un motivo de provocación y así lo noto, mirando a todos lados, como buscando algo y dentro de si, se alegró y grito bingo en su fuero interno….

- **Ed, que pasa? Algo o alguien se te perdió?** –dijo riendo-.

Edward sorprendido por la observación de su amigo rio y le contesto – _**Tal vez, Em, tal vez, pero no se a quien. Saben, estaré desde el miércoles al domingo con la casa a mi disposición y esta pensando en hacer planes con ustedes y tal vez una fiesta el sábado.. Y ya que estaba, me gustaría tener un ligue nuevo, ya me canse de alternar siempre a las mismas y estaba buscando una presa…**_

Con la calma característica de Jazz – _Me parece bárbaro la idea de juntarnos, tal vez jugar con tu Wii y una fiesta, pero el resto no, no te parece hora de buscarte alguien que valga la pena y ponerte serio?_

Edward rio – _**Jazz estar esposado a una mujer es para ti y Emm, yo por ahora paso, disfruto del sexo sin compromiso, además casi terminamos el instituto, prefiero buscar algo en la universidad..**_

Emm que se quedo unos segundos analizando la información que le acabada de dar su amigo, sonrió complacido, esto iba a ser mucho mas fácil de lo que creía pensó…

**-Oye Ed, te propongo una apuesta, estoy seguro que a una chica de este instituto no te dirá que si a una salida…**

Ed rio con ganas – _**Que ocurrencias son esas Emmell? Sabes que ninguna se me resiste… Puedo conseguir a quien yo quiera, eso si, tampoco me pongas en el compromiso de comerme un ornitorrinco, porque no aceptare, no quiero vomitar cuando me acerque a ella…**_

Emm rio, ya lo tenia – **No amigo mio, una fea te diría que si sin dudar, pero estoy seguro que una chica linda, común, buena e inteligente se negaría a estar con vos…**

Edward se estaba molestando con su amigo, el no podía dudar de sus habilidades, sabia el magnetismo que tenia con las mujeres – _**Mira Em, deja de dar tantas vueltas y señala a mi victima…**_

- **Tranquilo Eddy, no te la puedo señalar porque no se encuentra, pero te diré su nombre solo si aceptas que antes de que termine el fin de semana tienes que lograr que acepte una cita y si no lo consigues pues tendrás que darme tu afeminado volvo por una semana…**

Edward se tenso, el solo pensar que su amado bebé, estaría en manos de Emm por una semana no le agradaba en absoluto, pero el sabia que iba a ganar, haría todo lo necesario, rogaría con tal de que no le saquen su auto – _**Oye Emm, primero no me digas Eddy, segundo no es afeminado mi auto, que a ti te guste un bestial Jepp que casi no encuentras lugar para estacionarlo es asunto tuyo, y tercero acepto, antes que llegue el domingo tendre una cita con esa chica inteligente, linda, dulce y etcétera que dices que se me negara…**_

**Esto será genial - **pensó y dijo al mismo tiempo en voz alta – **pues venga esa mano amigo, debes conseguir una cita con Isabella Swan. **

Edward apretando su mano con fuerza _**– Hecho. Isabella será mía.. Y cuando lo sea, tu como castigo no podrás tomar ni una gota de alcohol en la fiesta que pienso hacer el sábado y deberás limpiar todo al final…! Porque la conseguiré antes de tiempo!**_

En ese preciso momento Jazz reacciono y hablo muy enojado – _Acaso te volviste loco Emm? Como vas a apostar con la persona que es la mejor amiga de nuestras novias, mas sabiendo que si él consigue la cita, no parara hasta lograr hasta que ella este en su cama. Esto no esta bien. Además, sin ofender Ed, pero tu no mereces que Bella acepte una cita contigo, se merece mucho mas, no lo puedo creer Emm.! No pueden apostar eso, no lo permitiré, le diré a Al y estarán en problemas!_

Emmell opto por tranquilizar a su tranquilo amigo que estaba a punto de sacar humo por las orejas – **Jazz, tranquilo, yo estoy seguro que ella se negara, por eso apuesto, y podre usar su auto una semana. No le digas nada a las chicas, confía, Bella no es tan tonta, no lograra convencerla en 4 o 5 días.**

Jazz estaba en una encrucijada – _Miren, no sé que hacer, yo realmente no apoyo esto, pero hagan lo que les plazca, nos vemos luego_. – sin esperar un saludo salió enfermo por la actitud de sus amigos y rogando que Bella no caiga en la trampa.

Mientras tanto Ed y Emm veían como su amigo salía disparado de la cafetería y ultimaron detalles.

**- Bien Ed, entonces que dices, quedamos que si no consigues la cita con Belli Bells me quedo con tu auto una semana, y si la consigues yo limpio el desastre de la fiesta?**

- _**Si Emm, quedamos así, mañana mismo iré detrás de mi cita y espero que descanses bien para el sábado, porque vas a tener que quedarte hasta lo ultimo a limpiar toda mi casa y echar gente…**_

Mientras todos volvían a clases, en Port Ángeles tres amigas salían de un spa y recorrían una calle en la que encontrarían uno de los mejores centros de belleza, y por si no fuera poco se encontraba muy cerca de magníficos locales de ropa y lencerías… Estaba por suceder un cambio que dejaría con la boca abierta a mas de uno y principalmente, al objeto del cambio…

**Hola.. acá les dejo otro capitulo… Capaz demore mas en escribir los siguientes, pues estoy en época de examen, pero ya tengo varios puntos de inspiración para los siguientes capítulos, tal vez no los haga largo, pero seria para que los que vienen leyendo no estén impacientes…**

**Quería agradecer de todo corazón a las dos personas que han comentados **_**Andre**_**y **_**Gabriela Cullen**_ ** … Para algunos les parecerá patético, por los poco que son, pero es agradable saber que a alguien les gusto y quieren que continúe… Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionarlas…**

**Invito a todos lo que han leído a dejarme un comentario, opinando o criticando algo que no les haya gustado.. Pueden hacerlo anónimamente si lo desean.. Cada quien sabe lo que le provoca esta historia y pueden expresarlo.**

**Besos Grande, espero que el capitulo les haya agradado..!**


	7. Martes: Como una Diva

En la noche del lunes, Emmett se dirigió a ver a su novia ni bien le aviso que estaba de vuelta en su casa, conversaron sobre su día y un muy feliz Osito le comunico a su Osita que había encontrado la manera para que Edward le haga ganar la apuesta… Luego de unas horas llenas de arrumacos, Emm se despidió y nuevamente Ross hablo con sus amigas para informarles que la segunda parte del plan estaba completa y se iniciaba la fase tres, pero antes de que Bella pudiera preguntar que se proponían, Al se excuso diciendo que estaba cansada y fue secundada por Ross, es asi como la llamada termino y las tres no demoraron mas de 5 minutos en caer rendidas en la cama, su dia fue largo y fructífero.

* * *

_**Martes: Como una Diva.**_

El martes muy temprano, como siempre a las 6:30 sonaron los despertadores.

Ross y Ali se levantaron llenas de alegría y emoción, el dia anterior fue realmente bueno ya que consiguieron por fin, realizarle todos los cambios que durante años le quisieron hacer a Bella, la cuestión es que el resultado, nunca lo hubieran imaginado porque aunque esta sea ilimitada, la realidad supero cualquier especulación. Su amiga era una Diosa.

Bella despertó con molestias nuevamente, ya que cuando esta estresada o nerviosa reaparece su Trastorno de la Articulación Temporo-mandibular (lo sufren las personas que aprietan fuertemente los dientes mientras duermen, por lo general los dentistas recomiendan una almohadilla de silicona para estos casos.)

Se toco y movió varias veces las mandíbula tratando de aliviar el dolor, se miro nuevamente al espejo y como nunca, paso mas de media hora frente a él, luego de vestirse de acuerdo al conjunto que Alice le había preparado la noche anterior (http: /wp-content/uploads/2012/01/ - quiten los dos espacios si quieren ver el look), contemplaba el cambio de imagen logrado ayer, casi no creía lo que veía, nunca pensó que con un corte de pelo en capaz sus ondas se formarían naturalmente mas definidas, ni que ropa comprada correctamente haría resaltar unas curvas que ella nunca noto… Se veía sexi, pero delicada al mismo tiempo. Y su vestuario hacia entender que no provocaría por lo que mostrara, y eso era la mejor parte para ella, por fin, después de tantos años compartiría el estilo de sus amigas, siempre tan glamorosas.

Camino a la cocina, se encontraba Edward cuando se topo con su madre saliendo apurada al trabajo, lo saludo con un beso y le dijo que su desayuno estaba listo, eso interrumpió la planificación del día, hoy tenia una clase de Biología compartida con Bella a la primera hora del día, empezaría por ahí a demostrarle interés, luego en la hora del almuerzo y por ultimo a la salida, aunque tendría que averiguar cual era su ultima clase, para poder esperarla afuera de la misma y lograr que acepte su invitación, mientras mas rápido se aseguro de la salida, podría estar mas tranquilo por su Volvo. Lo que mas difícil le resultaba era hacerla caer en su trampa, ciertamente, él era el chico mas desea de todo el instituto, ninguna chica se negaría a estar con él, pero era verdad que Bella era inteligente como Emm le había remarcado y por las pocas conversaciones que tuvieron y la clase en la que eran compañeros de laboratorio ciertamente lo había notado, y ella tal vez, solo tal vez, no se deje engatusar como las demás chicas con las que él estuvo ya que ciertamente eran lindas, pero carentes de una buena conexión neuronal. Tenia dos posibilidades, que acepte a la primera o que tenga que planear un mejor plan luego de la primera negativa, porque claramente, en sus planes no estaba perder la apuesta o mejor dicho el derecho de conducir su amado auto. Eso jamás, aunque solo lo consiga haciendo lo mas imposible.

Minutos antes de que toque el timbre para entrar a clases, Ross y Al, luego de repetirle a Bella que seguramente Cullen la invitaría a primera hora, y que ella debía negársele aunque sea dos o tres veces, intentaban convencerla de que baje del auto.

- _**POR FAVOR BELLA, BAJA AHORA!**_ – grito fuera de si Ross – _**Estas hermosa, ya va a tocar el timbre de entrada y hace 15 minutos que estamos aquí adentro! DIOS!**_

- _Calma Ross, asi no conseguiremos nada – _Dijo Alice_ – Bella, escucha, estas realmente hermosa, sofisticada, sigues siendo tu, solo que mostrando tu belleza.. Recuerda por que lo haces, o es que ya te has arrepentido?_

- **No, es eso.. Solo me da pavor imaginármelo invitándome a salir, siempre me controlado lo mejor posible para poder hablar con él, y que no me gane el deseo de comer esa boca, pero como hare para no descontrolarme si seguramente, cuando me invite terminare mojada de la excitación de saber lo que pasara cuando este con él… Rayos, por que tenia que ser tan sexi y deseable**.

- _Solo contrólate, lo tendrás, él será tuyo y no al revés, hemos sacado a relucir una mujer hermosa, no tienes nada que envidar a nadie y a él se le caerá la baba por ti, sin poder controlarse, pues desde hoy, hay un cambio de roles_ - animo Alice con una sonrisa sincera _– Confía en mi, si? Sabes que cuando digo algo es porque presiento que sucederá, es mas, podrás regodearte con el placer de verlo morir de deseo por ti. No te imaginas cuanto provocaras el él…_

Bella junto mucho aire y lo dejo salir diciendo – **Esta bien, vamos, confió en ustedes, y como no hacerlo si me han dejado gratamente sorprendida ayer, han logrado que me vea tan glamorosa como ustedes aunque nunca tan hermosa como lo son. Las quiero muchísimo Best! **(Mejores)

Todas bajan del auto y se dirigieron a la primera clase de Bella, mientras Ross elogiaba a Alice por la capacidad que tuvo de convencer a Bella, y se percataban de que todas las miradas femeninas y mayoritariamente masculinas, se centraban en ellas, principalmente en Bella, o se debería decir exclusivamente. Muy orgullosas se despidieron de Bella en la puerta de su clase, no sin antes remarcarles que todas las miradas se habían centrado en ella….

Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla – _Bien Bella, recuerda, él caera a tus pies. Te has ganado la mirada lujuriosa de todo el instituto**…**_

_**Hey! **_– Advirtió Ross – _**No puedes ponerte colorada! No puedes hacerlo! Trata de controlarlo.. Ahora te miraran tanto y no puedes dejar que te intimiden, Ok? Nos vemos en el almuerzo**_ – Dijo cuando toco el timbre de entrada.

Bella se despidió a gritando un" **Nos Vemos**" a sus amigas que salían corriendo a sus clases, en realidad solo Ross parecía correr, Alice parecía danzar dando saltos de un lado a otro y girando, se notaba que esta muy feliz por Bella…

"**El momento de la verdad** " - se dijo internamente Bella, respiro hasta llenar sus pulmones con aire como hacia cada vez que compartían la clase, no sabia bien el porqué, pero se sentía mejor con los pulmones a medio explotar mientras se dirigía a él, y entro al aula y lo vio, y sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos hasta que él con el seño fruncido realizo una mirada evaluativa de arriba a bajo y de abajo a arriba, varias veces en una cantidad mínima de segundos, mientras ella se dirigía a sentarse a su lado como compañero de grupo que eran…

_Bella contrólate, eso es lo que querías que te desee de la misma manera que tu a él, míralo, te desnuda y te come con la mirada sin poder disimularlo, controla el sonrojo, salúdalo con normalidad. Rayos! Me vuelve loca con esa mirada tan penetrante! Oh, no, me estoy excitando! No, no, no.! Basta, control ven a mi, inspiro/exhalo. Si! Bien, yo puedo.! Así se hace, deséame Cullen!_- se repetía Bella mientras se acercaba.

_Oh, que buen regalo me es dado Señor, oh, si! _– Pensaba Edward – _Es increíble lo hermosa que esta, que buen cambio, ni que se estuviera preparando para caer en mis garras. Cielos, que linda mirada tiene, ese corte definitivamente realza su rostro y sus grandes ojos chocolates y desde cuando tiene un cuello tan largo y apetecible, que ganas de morderlo que dan.! Y de donde carajo han salido esas curvas? Oh, vamos, estoy alucinando o me están bromeando? Es de no creer. Es Swan realmente pero que mierda, esas piernas largas y bien torneadas son de ella? Como y desde cuando? Oh, no, rayos, estoy teniendo problemas en la entrepierna, me tengo que concentrar, ahora no es solo por la apuesta que tengo que conseguir una cita, sino porque se ha transformado en un bombón apetitoso. No te me vas a escapar, sexi Bella..!_

**Hola Edward – **saludo Bella como un tono de voz normal.

Edward se tuvo que aclarar la voz para hablar – _Hola Bella, vaya sorpresa! Dejame decirte que ese cambio te asienta muy bien! Quien hubiera dicho que ayer no estabas y hoy vienes convertida en una diosa. Captas todas las miradas, como una diva que capta las cámaras de los paparazzi… -_dijo Edward percatandose de la mirada de todos sus compañeros de clase y en cierto modo no le agrado, ella tenia que ser su cita, de él y de nadie mas, no podria soportar que alguien interfiera en sus planes -

Bella se carcajeo **– Oh vamos Edward no exageres quieres. Diosa? Todas las miradas en mi? Eso no lo creo.****No hace falta que mientas o exageres**. Y déjame decirte, sin que lo tomes a mal, ni te ofendas, pero me resulta extraño que Edward Cullen se haya percatado de mi ausencia ayer. Necesitas mi ayuda para algún trabajo practico del instituto o no me digas que había que traer algo en especial a la clase y por eso me buscabas y no me eh enterado por ningún medio y me reprobaran… - dijo simulando desesperación e internamente pensando, ok, acabo de darte una ayuda importante, veremos si la aprovechas, quiero que ya me invites –

Oh, linda e inocente Bella pensó, me has dado una gran ayuda – _Primero que nada es la verdad, no te miento ni exagero, estas realmente haciendo justicia a tu nombre Bella Bella, no se si no te das cuenta, que muchos de mis compañeritos en este momento estan matándome con la mirada por tener el privilegio de hablar contigo -_ un leve sonrojo, mi alago esta haciendo estragos en ella, momento de continuar se planteo Ed -_ y con respecto a lo de que ayer note que no estabas es por una simple razón, quería hablar contigo realmente, pero no para decirte algo relacionado al instituto ni mucho menos, es que solo nosotros podemos hablar de trabajos o tareas? Me gustaría creer que no, Bella…._

**A si?** – Pregunto Bella sonriendo – **Pues claro que podemos hablar de otras cosas, pero dime, ****de que querías hablar conmigo?**

En el preciso momento en el que iba a responder el profesor ingreso y pidió a todos que presten atención ya que iba a hacer una clase teórica y debían tomar apuntes. Tanto Ed como Bella maldijeron lo importuno que resulto su profesor y que además no hubieran podido hablar… La clase termino pero esta vez, Edward en vez de salir apurado para buscar a alguna de "sus amiguitas", se quedo recogiendo muy lentamente sus cosas, el aula se vacío dejándolo solo con Bella que trataba de controlar sus nervios.

_Bella puedo acompañarte a tu próxima clase?_ – Pregunto Edward – _Y conversamos de lo que quería hablarte ayer._

Una complacida Bella asintió gustosa **– Si claro, además la intriga de saber porque me has estado buscando me mata…**

Edward no sabia en porque estaba tan nervioso, era como si fuera la primera vez que se hablaban, estaba claro que la persona que tenia al lado era Bella, la misma que conocía hace años, con la que tenia amigos en común y su compañera de actividades en Biología, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era una extraña, alguien con la que nunca había hablado. Como rayos podía suceder que porque una mujer se hiciera un cambio de imagen, le termine resultando tan atrayente que no podía ni siquiera articular una buena frase…

Estaban caminando por el pasillo, estaban a unos metros de la siguiente clase de Bella y Edward no podía decir nada, no encontraba las palabras y los nervios no lo ayudaban, estaba cada vez mas cerca de anclar en las orillas de la desesperación, nunca le había pasado, nunca deseo tanto a una mujer.

Bella no entendía porque no le hablaba, se estaba emocionando demasiado, había dejado a Cullen tan impactado que no podía ni hablar? Eso era además de fantástico increíble, se sentía poderosa y feliz..

- **Ed, te encuentras bien? De que querías hablar?**

_- Lo siento Bella, me quede pensando en otras cosas, problemas en casa_ – no podía hacerle saber que no sabia que decirle, ella no podía notar lo que provoco en él – _Me pregunto si no seria mejor hablar luego del instituto? Si es que quieres, obviamente.. Así conversaremos mas tranquilos_.- y yo podría aprovechar a aclarar mi cabeza y lograr que aceptes de buenas a primeras- _Cual es tu ultima clase?_ – no idiota! No tenias que preguntárselo directamente a ella, se supone que debías sorprenderla, que carajos, Cullen, estas idiota! (se reprendió).

- **Oh, bueno, como prefieras, creo que estará bien. Solo tendría que avisarle a Alice porque ella siempre nos busca a Ross y a mí… Mi última clase es literatura. Así que, quedamos para la ultima hora?**

- _Claro. Tu habla con Alice y yo te esperare a la salida de tu clase para asegurarme de hablar contigo si lo olvidaste_ – como si fuera posible! pensó Edward, vamos, que una chica se olvide de encontrarse con él a la salida del instituto... Ok, soy un fanfarrón internamente, pero para ella no lo sepa y asegurarse de que ella estaría esperando encontrarlo a la salida de la clase, le regalo una enorme sonrisa de lado, que según decían, esa sonrisa enamorada a todas, pero en Bella no tenia ese efecto, a ella le hacia mojar por completo, excitarse de manera desmesurada y casi romper con su autocontrol anti-violación a Edward Cullen.

Olvidarme que eh quedado contigo al final de mi clases, si, como no, Cullen, se dijo Bella – **Ok, entonces nos vemos a la salida, Ed.**

Llegaron frente al aula de la clase de Bella y en un acto que sorprendió a Bella y más que a nada a Edward, él se acercó a ella y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Con cara de confusión y con pensamientos confusos Edward logro articular un escaso – _Nos Vemos_- giro sin esperar una respuesta ya que necesitaba huir de ahí en ese mismo instante, se encamino a su clase, sin entender porque había hecho eso, acaso estaba loco? El solo besaba tiernamente en la mejilla a una sola mujer, pero era por una razón muy especial, porque esa mujer era su madre, solo a ella, como mierda paso eso? Como pudo besar Isabella en la mejilla así?. El solo besaba a las mujeres con las que salía en la boca y solo porque así encendía el deseo y podía tener sexo con ellas. Esto no le podía estar pasando. Y porque sentía algo caliente en su interior, que sucedía. Estaba tan confundido y las siguientes horas se las paso totalmente abstraído, haciéndose miles de preguntas sin encontrar respuestas….

Por su parte Bella entro en un estado catatónico a su clase. Nunca había pensado o previsto que él la besaría de tan agradable manera. Sintiendo algo agradable dentro de su ser, se dispuso a tomar nota y prestar atención a la clase, era la mejor manera de que las horas pasen rápido y poder encontrarse con Edward y escuchar lo que tanto ansiaba: La Primera Proposición de Tener una Cita Con Edward Cullen y Que Ella Tendría El Atrevimiento y Valentía de Rechazaría.

* * *

**Hola, un nuevo capitulo! **

**Tengo curiosidad… Como verán, las cosas salen a pedir de boca para Bella, no se si alguna/o leyó alguna vez algunos de los libros que dicen que cuando uno desea con todas sus fuerzas algo, el universo conspira para que suceda o que la energía positiva ayuda a lograr los objetivos… Creen que Bella podrá saciar sus deseos lujuriosos con Edward? O solo será una conexión de casualidades que no llegaran a ningún lado? O será solo un sueño de Bella?**

**Para algunos hay un destino y no hay casualidades, y todo lo que pasa es porque así esta escrito. Para otros el futuro se hace en base a elecciones por medio de las posibilidades o casualidades que se va desenvolviendo la vida… Ustedes que creen que sucederá? **

**Que creen ustedes que será la tercera parte del plan de la cual no quisieron hablar Alice y Rosalie con Bella?**

**Les parece que si Bella no acepta la cita después de todo porque se lo replantea mejor, Edward preferiría huir con su auto antes de entregarlo a Emmett?**

* * *

**Gabriela Cullen ****gracias por la corrección! Espero que este cap. haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Kpatycullen ****trato de actualizar todos los días, aunque sea una parte, preferentemente a media noche.**

**asetcba ****me alegro que te esté gustando, tengo planeado que se vuelva un poco divertida. Espero que sigas luego pensando lo mismo. **

* * *

**Me emociona ver comentarios de los capítulos, gracias nuevamente chicas! **

**Invito a todos los que aun no lo hicieron a hacerlo, sus expectativas con la historia pueden hacer que la misma cambie… Opinen!**

**Besos!**


	8. Martes:Cafe,Chocolate,Charla y Propuesta

_**Martes: Café, Chocolate, Charla y Propuesta.**_

Sonó el timbre, anunciando la finalización del día, que era hora de abandonar la condena diaria que era el instituto y volver a casa o disponer del tiempo libre en lo que se les de la gana, todos apresurados, o, bueno, no todos, Bella estaba recogiendo y acomodando sus útiles con mas tiempo de lo normal, debía prepararse psicológicamente para lo que le esperaba… Oh, vamos miedosa, le dijo una voz en su cabeza, por mas que te prepares una y mil veces no sabrás como reaccionaras, porque sencillamente no fuiste victima de la seducción de Edward y no sabes que gestos utilizara para hacerte caer, así que, sal de una buena vez, el babeo por ti, debes sentirte poderosa, sal y da lo mejor de ti en esto… Woow, Bella se pregunto porque esa voz consejera estuvo tanto tiempo callada, le hubiera venido muy bien mas de una vez…. Y sin pensarlo mas, salió con libros en mano con pasos decididos…

Mientras Edward esperaba fuera del aula, sonriendo cordialmente respondía sin emitir palabra a todas las muchachas que salían de esta y lo saludaban insinuantemente. Se preguntaba porque Bella no salía? Capaz huyo de ti, le dijo una molesta y desilusionada voz en su interior… A Edward le sorprendió escuchar ese tono de voz y debía admitir que si Bella hubiera preferido irse sin él, sea por el motivo que fuera, no lo dejaría muy contento, pero … tal vez y solo tal vez, pensó, eso seria lo mejor, el no terminaba de entender su actitud y estaba realmente contrariado confundido y atraído por la nueva imagen de Bella, siempre tan ella, pero ahora mas mujer, y rayo, que no entendía que sucedía, estaba perdiendo la razón o que? Tal vez tengo fiebre, pensó. Nunca en su vida sintió ganas de huir como en ese momento, nunca tan inseguro ni dudoso, se suponía que eran las mujeres con las que saldrían con el las que deberían sentirse asi… Un Cullen no tiene permitido dudar, se reprendió internamente. Así como estas, se dijo, aunque confundido o lleno de dudas de que ella se había marchado sin él ya, t, igualmente, Edward Cullen tienes que estar presente a la salida de este aula, porque en primer lugar, no puedes ni debes ser descortés con Bella y dejarla esperándote, además que tal vez nunca consigas una excusa creíble y que la inteligente y perspicaz Bella te lo perdone y acepte salir con el en un plazo tan corto como el tenia… Maldición, que difícil resulta esto, ni que fuera inexperto! murmuro. Él se lo había propuesto, tenia que esperar un rato mas, porque tan solo ella podía dejarlo de plantón, era un derecho que ella solo podía usar.. Pero si ella realmente se había ido, que significaría? …..

Pero no termino de formular sus preguntas o buscar una respuesta porque escucho la puerta abrirse y allí salía ella, la que esta causando un tsunami en su interior …

- _Hey, pensé que te habías perdido u olvidado que estaría esperando por ti y te fuiste con tus amigas_… Dijo Ed, sonriéndole luego de hacer un puchero.

Ok, puede llegar a matarme de un ataque cardiaco su vuelve a hacer ese puchero. Es increíble como un gesto infantil en el queda endemoniadamente sexi, suspiro **- Oh, no, perdona la demora, es que tardo un poco en juntar mis cosas… No Iba a dejarte de planto! Que motivos tendría para hacerlo?** – Dijo sonriéndole imitándolo… Descarada, dijo nuevamente esa voz, tienes tantos miedos que darías catedra de motivos para dejarlo plantado. Maldita hora en que apareciste, le contesto Bella.

- _Pues eso me deja mas calmado_ – Dijo Ed, llegando a su auto, destrabándolo con el control a distancia de cierre automático, mientras segundos después se adelantaba para abrir la puesta de copiloto.

Bella dubitativa y sintiendo gran tensión, decidió aligerar el ambiente con una broma – Eh, pensé que manejaría yo tu Volvo hasta mi casa…

Edward se quedo con los ojos a punto de salir de orbita. Que acabada de decir? Su bebe en las manos de ella? Hoy no, quizás otro día si, pensó… Que? Que? Acaso estas loco? O Alcoholizado como es eso de quizás otro día? Se reprendió.

- _No sueñes Bella_… - dijo en en seco y tono molesto, pero no por su ocurrencia, sino con él mismo, estaba raro a su lado, su salud mental peligraba..

- **Ah, bueno, disculpa, entonces manéjalo tu**… -dijo sintiéndose mas nerviosa que antes, como podía ser que no se lo haya tomado en broma, se pregunto, definitivamente no volveria a meterse con su auto, pensaba mientras Edward estaba abriendo la puerta del lado de conductor del auto.. Y dejándola confundida… Él se carcajeaba.

- _Eres lista Bella y con buen sentido del humor… Que locura! Que tu manejarías mi Volvo! Jajaja.. Nunca nadie me ha dicho tal ocurrencia! Es mas, creo que ni mis amigos me han bromeado con el. Tienes agallas y me gusta! Me has dejado impresionado nuevamente en este día…_

Es que acaso Edward tiene algún tipo de trastorno mental o que? Se pregunto, casi me despelleja por mi broma y ahora rie tanto que creo que las costillas se le romperán de tanto rei auto abrazándose tratando de controlarse, pero escuchar su risa la reconfortaba, se sentía a gusto en un ambiente tan pequeño. Y no pudo aguantar replicarle.

**- Oh, Vamos Edward, admítelo, te mueres por que sea yo quien maneje este auto.. **

_- Jaja, Claro Bella, Claro, te lo daré para que lo manejes el 31 de Febrero._

Bella agradeció que el logro calmarse un poco de el ataque de risa y encienda el auto para salir en dirección a su casa, por suerte bromeando seria un "viaje" mas relajado…

Como justo él la estaba mirando, ella volteo el rostro para mirarlo de frente y le saco la lengua para que sepa que entendió el chiste, claro, como no, un 31 de febrero, pero aun asi no se dio por vencida.

**- Viste, te lo he dicho, mueres de ganas de que lo maneje…**

Espero una respuesta de Ed, pero él se limito a reí nuevamente y comenzó a creer que ese sonido era tan atrayente como una composición clásica musical, volteando a ver el camino que se percato que doblaron en sentido contrario, donde la estaba llevando..

**- Ed, donde vamos? Pensé que me llevarías a casa?**

_- Oh, bueno, yo creí que tal vez_ –dijo nervioso mientras pasaba su mano por el revuelto pelo- _te apetecía que pasemos a tomar algo al "Coffee Store"._ Ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, desde cuando Edward Cullen invita a una mujer a un lugar publico a plena luz del día?

**- Ah. Ok, solo quería saber si no te estabas equivocando la ubicación de mi casa. **– Bella contesto en tono molesto aunque se sintiera alagada y note que un mínimo de rubor subió a su rostro -

- _Lo siento Bella, no te pregunte si tenias algo que hacer y di por hecho que vendrías conmigo, fue muy descortés de mi parte, de verdad lo lamento, es la mala costumbres quieres tomar algo conmigo en "Coffee Store"?_

**- Eso esta mucho mejor, **pensó y dijo Bella regalándole una sonrisa**, Por supuesto que te disculpo y acepto tomar algo contigo.**

_- Jaja.. Ok. Entonces ya llegamos, lo siento nuevamente y tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que tengo que preguntar contigo y no dar todo por hecho, sino tal vez me fulmines con la mirada… Tercera vez que me sorprendes y en un mismo día, es fantástico, eres distinta Bella, aguarda a que te abra la puerta_ – y sin decir mas bajo a rodear el auto para abrirle le la puerta pensando de donde había salido tanta culpa de no consultarle que quería hacer y mas aun, porque tenia esa manía de alagarla pero no por su cuerpo o lo bonita que estaba, sino por su carácter y determinación y esa manera tan dulce de ser, solo conseguiría sacarlo de quicio en cualquier momento, eso sucede cuando te metes con una chica inteligente, le recordó la voz, es un combo perfecto para ti, agrego la misma voz, dejándolo confundido. Combo? Perfecto? Para mi?

Mientras Bella cambiaba a un color rojo furioso y miles de sentimientos recorrieron su cuerpo.

Bajo y en silencio se dirigieron a una mesa de "Coffee Store", ordenaron ambos café con chocolate y se dispusieron a hablar sin nada particular, de mil temas, dejándose impresionados el uno al otro, casi al terminar la conversación Bella le dijo.

**-Wow, Ed, me has dejado sorprendida, yo solo crei que tenias buenas notas porque estudiabas las materias pero nunca creí que seas de esos chicos que leen por placer, no te ofendas, pero el chico popular, que es el capitán del equipo y salen con miles de mujeres que tiene tiempo para recostarse a leer Bestseller o libros de medicina o de artes, es impresionante, casi irreal.**

_- Bella - _dijo en tono molesto_ - no todo es lo que parece, y déjame corregirte, no eh salido con mil mujeres y tengo tiempo suficiente porque con las que salí solo lo hacia en fin de semanas, esto, de ahora, estar en un café acompañado, por supuesto con una magnifica compañía nunca lo eh hecho, por lo general a esta hora estoy leyendo algo que saco de mi gran colección de libros que ocupan la mitad de una pared_…

Bella, un tanto disgustada por no medir sus palabras decidió hacer lo correcto – **Lo lamento Edward, no fue mi intención ofenderte o molestarte, no me tendría que haber metido en esa parte de tu vida privada, fue sin intención. Y claro que tienes razón, nada es lo que parece. Pero en serio, mitad pared? Solo tuya? Vamos, debe haber libros de tus padres…**

Edward no pudo mas que reír ante la escéptica manara de verlo Bella y pensó que era la mejor ocasión para proponerle la cita – _Oh, Bella, de verdad, tengo la mitad de la pared llena de libros y la otra mitad con discos y cd. Y son solo míos, mis padres tienen los suyos en sus respectivos estudios. Si quieres quedamos un día de estos, para que vengas a mi casa y te demuestre que en la pared de mi habitación tengo miles de cd y libros y de paso podríamos cenes algo, tómalo como una cita… Que dices? Te apetece?_

Bella lo miraba incrédula y sorprendida, la esta invitando? De verdad? Wow… Control, control, inhala – exhala. Relaja el ambiente, ríete le dijo esa misma voz..

**- Jaja, vamos Edward Cullen en una cita conmigo? Y lo principal, es en tu habitación donde tienes tus libros en una de las paredes. Ok, me tomas el pelo.**

Disgustado Edward no sabia que decir y es que era realmente la verdad, seguramente debió omitir que estaban en su habitación pero ella lo había retado y lo dijo sin pensar – _Mira Bella, es la verdad, ambas cosas son ciertas, pregúntale a Emm o Jazz, ellos ya han entrado a mi habitación y lo pueden asegurar._

Oh, cielos, es mas sexi enojado, esta para comérselo, porque es tan perfecto, necesito escapar, ya.

- **Ok, Edward, les preguntare, ahora si no te molesta, me puedes llevar a casa? Necesito llegar a hacerle la cena a mi padre**.

Edward no emitió palabra, levanto la mano para que le cobren la cuenta y no dejo que Bella pague lo suyo, mientras pensaba como iba a hacer, Bella lo había rechazado indirectamente, como en piloto automático le abrió las puertas del "Coffee Store" y luego de su auto, emprendió el canino a la casa de Bella y el silencio continúo. Pero cuando llegaron a su casa, tenia que sacarse la duda.

**- Entonces Bella, me has rechazado indirectamente la cita, verdad?**

Maldición, como lo hago, porque me mira como perrito a medio morir y hablo con voz lastimera como si le doliera que lo vaya a rechazar.

- **Mira Edward, dijiste que les pregunte a tus amigos… Después se vera, tal vez tu consigas mejores planes o surja algún inconveniente, luego lo vemos, pero ahora tengo que ir a preparar la cena** – y sin mas, beso su mejilla y se bajo en menos de un milisegundo.

Edward, estaba atónito e incrédulo, te rechazo amigo, le dijo su enemiga voz de a momentos, el solo bajo el vidrio y dijo – _Hey Bella,- _esta al escuchar su nombre, se volteo_ - la próxima vez espera a que yo baje a abrir tu puerta y de mi parte, no conseguiré mejores planes que pasar tiempo hablando contigo._

Bella se ruborizo – **Ok, lo tendré en cuenta, y veremos. Hasta mañana Edward.**- increíble, lo rechace pensó.

Increíble, me rechazo - _Adiós Bella_.

Y sin mas, ella entro a su casa y el encendió el motor para irse a su casa.


	9. Miercoles: Replanteo

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE REDACCION QUE HACE REFERENCIA A PARTES DEL CUERPO HUMANO Y SITUACIONES CASI EXPLICITAS. SOLO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD. **

* * *

**Crepúsculo del marte:**

Bella entro a su casa y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer algo para que su padre y ella cenen y que no le quite tanta atención a sus pensamientos, por ello se decidió por unas pastas y mientras pensó:

- _No puedo creer como lo eh rechazado, como tuve el valor, o sea, es Edward Cullen alias el Dios del Sexo_;

**Tampoco tanto valor**** tuviste****, lo rechazaste indirectamente y le dejaste la posibilidad abierta**** para que te lo pida otra vez, eso no te hace inmune a él**.

- _Cállate tu - _le contestoBella a la voz en su cabeza- _eso me hace valiente por arriesgarme a que él no me vuelva a pedir una cita_;

**Ja, como se é****l fuera a perder una apuesta, no desistirá en toda la semana, no te hagas la tonta, eso quieres, que te persiga**; - le recrimino la voz.

_-Ok, tienes razón, me va a gustar que me lo vuelva a pedir no solo una sino mil veces, quiero que se pierda en el deseo como a mi me pasa con él – _le contesto Bella_ - pero vamos, una pared de su habitación llena de libros_ _y de cd, si me hubiera dicho una repisa le creería pero una pared._

_**Porque te**_** mentiría Bella****? Dime.** - le dijo esa voz que apareció hace tan poco en su vida y que ya la estaba odiando.

- _Dios, que molesta eres, si antes me alegre de que aparezcas, me arrepiento.! Pues no lo se, tal vez para impresionar o exagero sin intención, pero la mas impresionada soy yo, debes admitirlo porque no me costó tanto rechazarlo, casi nada, quien lo diría_**.**

** Eso te lo concedo, no dudaste mucho y que controlaste ****lo bastante bien, ****pero tal vez el hecho de saber porque ****él****lo estaba haciendo era lo que te**** facilitaba las cosas ** nuevamente los ánimos de bella cayeron al oír lo que su voz interna le decía y le reclamo.

- _Oye tu, no tendrías que apoyarme un poco, además Cullen se porto extraño hoy, él me regalo un beso en la mejilla y luego me llevo a tomar algo después del instituto, algo que nunca paso, era a plena luz del día, Cullen con una acompañante a la vista de todos, es irreal, las chicas no me lo creerán porque todas sabemos perfectamente el itinerario de Cullen y es nocturno: propuesta a cita como siempre una cena, paseo, cama y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Explícame tu que sabes todo supuestamente porque Edward se esta tomando tantas molestias para conmigo. _

La voz en su cabeza le contesto burlonamente

**- Yo no estoy para apoyarte siempre, sino para mostrarte la otra cara de lo que piensas y no se te ocurrió pensar que hay algo más que Ross y tu no saben de la manera en que Emmett consiguió que él le pida una cita, tal vez ellos han apostado mas fuerte de lo que ustedes creen, algo mucho peor para tu propia salud mental, algo como, no se, tal vez, que él llegaría a enamorarte y vamos, tú con la caballerosidad con la que él trata y sumándole los gestos contigo que son inusuales, llegarías a enamorarte perdidamente de él en un tiempo casi imperseptible y dejarías la lujuria a un lado, te olvidarías completamente del deseo y lo harías por amor y después realimente estarías en problemas** –ante este pensamiento las piernas de Bella se aflojaron.

-_Maldición_ – grito Bella – _Debo hablar con las chicas_ urgentemente.

En esos momentos Charlie entro a la casa, saludo a Bella y se dispusieron a comer. Como era común mantuvieron una charla sobre sus días aunque Bella omitió la parte del "Coffee Store" con Edward. Luego de lavar los utensilios, subió a su cuarto y saco el celular de la mochila, se lo había realmente olvidado por estar tan abstraída en sus pensamientos.

Cuando lo abrió tenía 25 llamadas perdidas y 34 mensajes. Todos eran de Alice, decidió llamarla sin leerlos por temor a lo demorar media hora en leerlos a todos y que el duende hiperactivo se aparezca en su casa dispuesta a asesinarla. No alcanzo a terminar de sonar el primer tono que Alice contesto.

_- Bella por favor, te matare pero dime antes que no te has acostado hoy con el, maldita perra, mira la hora que es!_

Bella rodo los ojos, Alice siempre seria Alice - **Al, tranquila, escúchame, ni Hola me haz dicho y casi no te entendí de lo atropelladamente que me has hablado! No estuve con él hasta recién y mucho menos nos hemos acostado, acaso estas loca, sigo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y no quedamos en eso.**

- _Gracias al cielo Bella, sino estaría muy decepcionada de ti, pero dime que demonios estuviste haciendo hasta recién sin atenderme y contestar mis mensajes si no era estando con él, casi me he vuelto loca y no fui a tu casa, por temor que no estés tú sino Charlie_.

**- Lo siento es que me había olvidado de sacar el celular de silencio y de la mochila y estuve tan pensativa con las cosas raras que hizo Edward que el tiempo voló y no me acorde de nada ni nadie que no fuera él y la tarde que compartimos en el Coffee Store, puedes creerlo que nos tomamos unos café con chocolates y hablamos un poco de las cosas que hacemos o nos gusta hacer y nada mas, en ningún momento se propaso o me beso, nada de nada, no se si sentirme bien o mal, creo que es algo frustrante.**

- _Aguarda un momento, compartiste la tarde con Cullen pero no paso nada? Solo una charla… Vaya! Eso si que es raro!_

- **Lo se, ni que lo digas, por eso quería hablar contigo y con Ross, aguarda un momento que hago conferencia, espero que Rosalíe este disponible.**

Segundos después las tres se encontraban hablando, Bella les planteo todas las actitudes raras que él tenia y les pregunto que opinaban ellas, pero ellas estaban tan confundidas e impresionadas como ella.

Bella sin aguantarlo mas pregunto – **Oye Ross, tu no podrías preguntar que es lo que aposto Emm con Cullen, porque es muy raro, mira si apostaron algo mas fuerte que conseguir una cita por él cual él tendría que actuar así.**

- _Claro Bells, sin problemas le preguntare, pero cual es tu miedo? Porque te interesa tanto saber porque él se comporta así? No es nada malo que te trate diferente a las demás… Deberías sentirte alagada o especial… -_contesto Ross.

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar Alice Exclamo.

- _Oh, no, rayos, eso es a lo que temes, a sentirte especial y que tus sentimientos cambien y Tú te enamores de él y él solo lo haga por una apuesta. Si es así Ross no podemos permitirlo. Hablare con Jazz, él lo debe de saber, tal vez Emm no le diga toda la verdad a Ross. Pero Jazz jamás me mentiría u ocultaría información._

- **Exactamente ese es mi temor chicas, no quiero terminar lastimada después de esto.** –Confeso Bella-. **La idea era saciar los deseos que él me provoca con la misma fuente de provocación y dejar atrás la etapa de chica buena y dulce, para luego ir a la universidad. Pero enamorarme de el complicaría las cosas.**

- _Ok Bella, con Al. Averiguaremos que se traen entre manos esos muchachos, nos vemos mañana, muero de sueño_ – dijo Ross- _las espero como siempre._

- _Ok, oh, por cierto, no hagan planes para mañana a la tarde. Fase tres Ross, Tu sabes. Adiós._

No termino Alice de decir eso, que ambas ya habían cortado, dejando a Bella y al tono de finalización de llamada hablando sola.

_Que demonios es la Fase Tres? Que han planeado esas dos? Estoy jodida, muy jodida. Como se supone que dormiré con esta intriga! – _bufo Bella y se tapo con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

Esa noche soñó con Edward, con la cita perfecta y que hacían el amor, una y mil veces, el siempre la desnudaba lentamente, la besaba en la boca, luego bajaba a sus senos a los que mordía y masajeaba, luego sus dedos descendían a las pliegues de su vagina y adentraba uno para estimularla, esparciendo la humedad en toda la entrada para luego penetrarla con su gran miembro viril, aumentando la fricción a cada segundo, mandando olas de placer a cada punta de su cuerpo. Despertó antes de que suene la alarma, el sueño había sido tan intenso y vivido que sintió que los músculos de su vagina estaban contrayendo y relajándose (*) como si estuviera a punto de tener un orgasmo. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha bien fria mientras murmuraba un "frustrante".

* * *

**MIERCOLES: Replanteo**

Alice paso a buscar a Bella y Ross como de costumbre, en el camino Al le conto que no podía esperar anoche y hablo con Jazz y este le confeso lo de la apuesta, quedando Ross y Bella impactada.

- **No entiendo entonces** - dijo Bella- **porque actúa tan extraño…**

- Creo que tendremos que esperar para saber que es lo que le sucede a Cullen. - Dijo Ross.

**- Oigan chicas, que es eso de la fase tres que dijeron ayer?** – Pregunto Bella cambiando de tema.

Alice contesto con una sonrisa picara – _Esta tarde en tu casa te daremos una ayuda para el encuentro con Cullen el fin de semana._

Bella estaba realimente confundida **- No entiendo, que clase de ayuda?**

Ross contesto mirándola con expresión enojada- Confía en nosotras quieres?

Bella solo asintió y se quedo callada. El resto del viaje fue en silencio. Ross y Bella no dejaban de pensar por qué Edward actuaba así, mientras Alice se replanteaba que tal vez, no tendría casi nada que hacer para que ambos terminen enamorados, ellos dos solos estaban encontrando el camino, pero una pequeña ayuda no estaría nada mal pero tendría que esperar el momento oportuno…

Llegaron al instituto y se dirigieron cada una a sus clases, se verían recién a la hora del almuerzo. Pero algo sin precedentes sucedió en el camino a clases, Bella se veia rodeada de algunos compañeros de curso que le hablaban uno sobre otro y por el cual ella casi no alcanzaba a entender de qué le hablaban, hasta que solo escucho una voz, lo bastante fuerte y clara para que le presten atención. Una voz que conocía en cierto punto pero que nunca había escuchado en ese tono tan enojado, como gruñéndole a las personas que la rodeaban.

- _Basta ya! Aléjense de Bella, déjenla caminar_ _aunque sea!_ –era su voz, y con su sola presencia basto para que los muchachos que caminaban a su lado, parloteando sin parar se alejen al verlo acercarse.

Realmente hermoso esta hoy – pensó- y encima me saca de aprietos con su sola presencia, es tan único, con una sonrisa boba le dijo** - Gracias Edward, realmente me estaban aturdiendo.**

_- No es nada, es bueno ayudar a una damisela en apuro, pero si puedo preguntar, que rayos querían? _– y vaya que damisela mas hermosa esta en apuros hoy, con razón tantos buitres a su alrededor, que bien le queda esa blusa, pero mejor le queda ese gesto nervioso de morderse el labio inferior, rayos, quiero secuestrarla y morderle yo esos carnosos y apetecibles labios, demonios, en mi entrepierna mi pene esta reaccionando de solo mirarla, tengo que controlarme, pensó Edward.

Acaso esta celoso? - se pregunto Bella mientras seguía camino a su clase - Dios, es tan sexi! Porque camina tan cerca de mi? Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que me provoca, que me tienta? Encima el sueño de esta mañana, que ganas de hacerlo realidad! – **Pues a decir verdad, hablaban uno arriba del otro y no logre entender nada, casi me da jaqueca al intentar comprenderlos. Nuevamente gracias, si no fuera por ti, me hubiera dado un ataque. Los has dispersado con tu sola presencia. **–

- _Pues creo nadie quiere meterse en problemas con el capitán del equipo o si? Y si de verdad me quieres agradecer podrías aceptar tener una cita conmigo, no? _– es que acaso temes que cualquier otro consiga una cita y tu no, que te rebajas al chantaje Cullen le pregunto su fastidiosa voz a la cual ni se gasto en contestarle.

Bella agradeció estar en frente de su clase sino se arrojaría sobre el y lo desnudaría en pleno pasillo, y encaminándose a abrir la puerta le dijo a Edward - **Claro, me olvidaba de que todos temen al Capitán y a todo el equipo. Ed, tengo que entrar a clases. Nuevamente gracias. Nos vemos luego.**

Bella no término de entrar a clases cuando escucho a Edward decirle:

- _Te me escapas otra vez, pero más de mil veces tendrás que hacerlo para que desista._

Ambos se quedaron atónitos, Bella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Edward Cullen le estaba plantando la bandera de guerra y no desistiría hasta obtener lo que quería, y no era nada mas ni nada menos que ella. Aunque ella sabia que se negaba solo como parte del plan que estructuraron las chicas, porque realmente, por ella, ya se le hubiera abalanzado y rogado que apague el fuego de su interior, que bese y lama cada centímetro de su cuerpo, que la posea salvajemente –**Genial**, se reprendió internamente, **ya necesito un cambio de ropa interior y apenas a comenzado la mañana.**

Mientras que Edward batallaba con lo que acababa de decir.

- _Estoy loco o afiebrado_ – se dijo Edward –

Tal vez con ella las cosas sean distintas, no crees le dijo esa voz.

- _Otra vez tu, no. Es demasiado temprano como para escucharte, porque no desapareces?_. –

Porque estoy en ti, por eso no puedo desaparecer, y porque no lo admites, es diferente a cualquier otra chica con la que estuviste, es atractiva e inteligente, una mezcla explosiva y lo peor, te interesa mucho mas de lo que nunca te ha interesado una mujer

- _Pues eso a ciencia cierta no lo se. Acuérdate que lo hago por una apuesta, si? Pero en lo que es distinto a las demás si, te lo concedo_.

Y no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver amigo su voz se burlaba de él.

Edward se sentó en su lugar y se dispuso a prestar atención a la clase, necesitaba dejar de pensar en Bella y su continuo rechazo.

Era la hora del almuerzo, Bella y sus amigas estaban sentadas hablando de cosas del instituto, cuando a su mesa llegaron Emmett y Jasper, pero en esa ocasión volvió Edward a sentarse con ellos, o seria mas exacto decir que se sentó por Bella y junto a ella.

- _**Hola Edward!**_ – saludo Al.- _**Empezaras a sentarte seguido con todos nosotros?**_

- _Que podría decirte Alice, tal vez si o tal vez no… Se vera. Acaso a alguna le molesta?_ – contesto Edward con carita de niño bueno y con los ojitos del gato de Shrek.

- **CLARO QUE NOO!** – respondió Bella alarmada pero al notar la manera en que se expreso y ante la mirada complacida que le dirigió Edward junto con la de sorpresa de Jazz y Emm, busco convalidación en sus amigas **– Eres amigo de los chicos… Verdad chicas? **

- _Por supuesto_ - respondieron las dos al unísono y se enviaron miradas de complicidad.

Unos segundos después, Jazz charlaba animadamente con su enamora Alice, mientras que Ross y Emmett se hacían pequeñas muestras de cariños, dándose besos y tocándose partes intimas debajo de la mesa. Bella pensaba en que decir a Ed, pero no se le ocurría nada de que pudieran hablar, y a Edward le pasaba igual o peor ya que ella tenia la vista fija en la comida que tenia delante y él se deleitaba mirando su perfil tan perfecto, su frente levemente fruncida por estar pensando, su ojo que lo miraba fugazmente a cada segundo, sus mejillas levemente sonrojada y el gesto nervioso en sus labios siendo casi asesinado el labio inferior con sus dientes.

- _Entonces Bella_ – dijo Edward cortando en silencio reinante entre ello – _ya le has preguntado a mis amigos si es verdad o no?_

Bella le dirigió una mirada de disculpas y movió su cabeza negativamente – **Pues la verdad es que lo olvide**.

Edward experimento un sentimiento de desagrado al entender que ella había olvidado algo que le concernía a él – _Oh, eso hirió mi ego si tengo que ser sincero, pero no hay problema, podemos aprovechar que ambos están aquí ahora. Preguntas tu o yo?_

- **Si me lo permites?** – Edward se limito a asentir **– Oigan Jazz, Emm**, - ambos giraron a verla - **disculpen la interrupción**, - ambos rieron y asintieron – **pues, Edward me a contado que tiene una pared llena de Libros y Cd, es eso verdad?**

Emmett se apresuró a contestar – Y cuando han hablado tu y Eddy de eso? – Bella no se espero ese sagaz razonamiento de Emmett y no sabia que contestar asi que su cuerpo envió una respuesta inmediata ya que se sonrojo furiosamente al encontrarse contra la espada y la pared.

Edward molesto contesto – _Eso no te importa a ti, no me digas Eddy y limítate a contestar la pregunta, sino guarda silencio._ – Pero vaya que el sonrojo en ella la hace más apetecible, como seria que este debajo de mí, gozando de placer, mientras la penetro una y otra vez con ese sonrojo, definitivamente, llegaría a mi orgasmo antes de lo previsto y sin poder evitarlo. Contrólate libidinoso adolecente hormonal ya te has puesto mas que duro, como lo disimularas? le dijo su vendita voz. –Rayos, le contesto.

- Pues me basta con el sonrojo delator de Bella, así que andan con encuentros a escondidas, pequeños pilluelos!… -contesto Emmett carcajeando, ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de Ross y una mirada de advertencia.

Jazz negó con la cabeza ente la actitud de su amigo y contesto calmadamente _– __**Bella**_ –llamo para que esta lo mirara directamente _– __**es verdad, Edward tiene toda una pared de su habitación llena de libros y cd. Puedo saber sin que te sientas en compromiso de responder, el porqué de tu pregunta?**_

Rayos, es cierto entonces, tendré que disculparme, pero que interesante es el verdadero Edward Cullen, guapo, caballeroso, inteligente, muy instruido y sobre todo, el Dios del Sexo - **Gracias Jazz por contestar mi pregunta. Y obviamente puedo responder, él me comento que tenia una pared llena de libros y cd y me costaba creer que fuera capaz de tener tanta cantidad! Pensé que me mentía. Es realmente increíble. Te debo unas disculpas Edward. –** Dijo volteando a verlo – **Perdón por no creer en tu palabra.**

Mientras las dos parejas volvían a entrar en sus burbujas, Edward siguió hablando con Bella.

- _No es nada Bella, estas disculpada._- y con gesto nervioso continuo hablando - _ Ahora quisiera saber si aceptas venir conmigo a comer un día de estos o solamente a ver mi colección, me gustaría saber que opinas. _– ok, ya eso es rogar; se dijo a si mismo, si no te dice que si hoy no lo hará nunca.-

Bella no sabia que contestar y vio por el rabillo de sus ojos que ambas amigas asentían con la cabeza disimuladamente, rio internamente, solo sus amigas podían estar pendiente de sus cosas y las de ella al mismo tiempo. Respiro profundo antes de contestar.

-**Pues tendíamos que ver que día podemos, no? Me gustaría ver que libros lee Edward Cullen. **– claro Bella, suena desinteresada por la cena, que hipócrita eres la reprendió su enemiga interna voz.

Un poco decepcionado Edward contesto – _Entonces solo ver mis libros quieres? no compartir una cena conmigo y charlar…?_

**- Oh, bueno, no seria problema quedarme a cenar si tu puedes el día que vaya… ** eres mala actriz, deberías recordarlo -**Ya cállate de una vez! No me estas ayudando en nada**, le dijo Bella a su voz.

Ed le regalo la sonrisa mas sincera y enorme que le salió en ese momento al escuchar que aceptaba. _Me dijo que si, por fin!_ Cálmate Cullen, acaso eres un virgen de 14 años al que lo han aceptado para echarse un polvo con la Diosa del Sexo? Patético! Sin prestarle atención a su mente – _Genial Bells, que te parece si el viernes a las 8 paso por ti?_

Bella recordando la coartada de sus amigas con su papá – **En realidad tendrías que pasar por la casa de Alice porque me quedare allí todo el fin de semana…**

Una idea se le vino a Edward a la cabeza, con que todo el fin de semana, como seria pasar el fin de semana con Bella en su cama, teniendo sexo salvaje día y noche, apenas parando para comer, la convencería para cogerla hasta en el patio, aunque tal vez tenga que tener cuidado, parece tan frágil de lo pequeña que es, y tal vez su vagina es estrecha, oh rayos! De solo imaginarlo estoy a punto de acabarme en los pantalones, que rayos tiene esta mujer!

Su voz sono ronca - _No hay problema, pero a tus amigas no les molestara que te secuestre por unos días, digo horas en viernes?_ – excelente Cullen, delátate, se dijo.

Dios, casi sufro un ataque cuando dijo días, eso seria realmente bueno, todo el fin de semana con él sobre mi, con su miembro entrando y saliendo frenéticamente mientras obtengo placer a cada instante - **Oh, no creo me tienen todo el resto del fin de semana. No te preocupes, yo lo soluciono, luego hablare con ellas y veras que no hay problemas.**

Sonó el timbre anunciando que debían volver a clases. Jazz se disculpo con Alice diciendo que su clase quedaba en la misma dirección de Bella. Que la acompañaría. Alice se despidió de él, mientras Edward lo miraba con recelo, sabia que tal vez iba a contarle lo de la apuesta, trato de disuadirlo diciéndole que tenía algo importante que hablar con él, pero Jazz camino junto a Bella y dijo que en otro momento hablarían, que tenia cosas más importantes que hacer.

- _Mira Bella, no entiendo porque aceptas gustosa una invitación de Ed, no es que sea mala persona, ni nada por el estilo, por algo somos amigos y lo aprecio, pero eres demasiado buena para él, te puede hacer daño sin que sea su intención._ – Comento Jazz con verdadera preocupación en su rostro y tono de advertencia.

Jasper siempre seria Jasper, Alice tuvo mucha suerte en encontrar a alguien como él, pensó Bella- **Jazz, realmente lo entiendo y lo se. Te agradezco por tratar de protegerme, pero se muy bien hacerme respetar y él no me puede obligar a nada, es mas, es muy atento conmigo y solo le basto una vez para darse cuenta que tiene que preguntar mi opinión, que conmigo no tiene que dar nada por hecho, tranquilo. Todo estará bien, solo me mostrara su colección de libros y cd. Puedes quedarte en calma, de verdad. ** Pero tú no quieres que él te respete, esa frase retumbo en su cabeza

- _Bella no eres tan tonta de creer que esa es su única intención, escuche que te invitaba a cenar después de que vieras su colección y aceptaste, eso es una cita y sabes lo que conlleva una cita con Edward. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es echarte para atrás con eso… No serás lo suficientemente inmune como para no caer en los embrujos de Edward.._

- **Pero yo no soy del tipo de chicas que le gusta a Edward y no se propasara, es un caballero, recuerdas y no es mi intención dejar que pase algo.** – mentirosa descarada, encima que se preocupa por ti, le pagas mintiendo, deberías sentir vergüenza, te echaras sobre el cuando estén solos para que si o si pase algo le dijo su molesta voz. Y Bella sintió realmente vergüenza por mentirle tan descaradamente a alguien que quería como un hermano, pero no podía decirle que estar en la cama de Edward era lo que ella quería y todo formaba parte de un plan.

_- Esta bien Bella, tienes razón, es solo que necesitaba decírtelo. Te dejo o llegare tarde al salón. Adiós._ – dijo con renuncia Jasper.

Bella entro al salón y estuvo todas las siguientes clases abstraída en sus pensamientos. Le dolía haberle mentido de esa manera a Jazz. Y se empezó a replantear cosas: Y si no estaba haciendo lo correcto? Y si en un futuro se arrepentía? No era que la primera vez se la tiene que tener con la persona que crees el amor de tu vida? Y si se enamoraba como tonta de Edward? Y se resultaba lastimada? Tal vez debería escuchar a Jazz, debería disculparme de alguna manera y declinar la aceptación a la cita… Tal vez él tenga razón, se dijo.

* * *

(*) Increíblemente cuando el apetito sexual puede ser tan grande y no ha sido satisfecho, puede suceder que ante un sueño, se experimente este tipo de situaciones, aunque uno no termina satisfecho como sucedería cuando se tiene un orgasmo, quien lo diría, pobre Bella.

* * *

Bueno, un nuevo capitulo, a partir de ahora demorare mas en subirlos, quiero hacer mejores redacciones aparte los exámenes no me dan tiempo a obtener inspiración.

Ustedes que creen? Bella escuchara a Jazz y dará fin al plan?

Bella aceptara que las cosas se le van de las manos y que la lujuria y deseo que siente ante el adonis que es Edward se han desplazado para encontrarse con una mujer maravillada por las cualidades ocultas de Ed?

Edward admitirá que con Bella le pasan otros cosas además de atracción sexual?

Que es lo que tienen pensado Al y Ross para la fase tres en casa de Bella?

* * *

Bch.: que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, cualquier opinión y critica estoy encantada de escucharlo. Besos! Y Gracias!

Gabriela Cullen: oh, no! Los Vulturi nooo! Pero si tengo que elegir prefiero a Alec ante que a Jane! Prefiero no sentir dolor… Tal vez no sea un sueño, quizás Bella de por terminado todo en el próximo capitulo…. :/

Danitza: perdón por demorar, que bueno que te haya gustado! Fuiste el primer Review que recibí! Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Gracias también a todos/as los/as que se han suscripto a los alertas y a los/as que han puesto como favorito a mi historia. Espero no decepcionar a nadie.

Besos grandes y gracias por el apoyo. Espero sus Review!


	10. Pensamientos

**Para que quede claro antes de empezar todas las partes en donde las frases sin negrita y centradas, significan las voz interior que aparecieron últimamente en Bella y también en Edward, pero solo me dedicare a escribir hoy sobre lo que le sucede a Bella y la conversación entre ella y su voz, sé que venia escribiendo en modo narrador, pero surgió esto. hay muy pocas acotaciones del narrador!**

**Sin mas, un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**Todavía no había terminado las horas de clases… Solo sabia que estaba en el Instituto porque no me había movido hace tiempo de donde estaba sentada. Y percibía que estaba en una habitación con más personas.**

**Que decía el profesor no sabia, que materia era tampoco, seria lógico pensar que al tener un maestro distinto por cada materia, seria más fácil de identificarla, pero eso, en esta ocasión no era así porque en mi cabeza esta en otra cosa o mejor dicho en una persona, y mi vista, que se mantenía al frente, no alcanzaba a distinguir el horizonte, era como si todo estuviera borroso, como si una nube se hubiera interpuesto entre los demás y yo.. Pero eso no me molestaba.. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ningún murmullo me hacia distraer de lo que realmente me importaba.**

**Y es que tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar. Cosas que antes no se me habían planteado, y que no dejaban mi mente libre, que me impedían conectar con el exterior, solo una alternativa me quedaba, y era que no me importe la hora, ni el lugar ni quienes me rodeaban, ni siquiera las consecuencias que me podrían acarrear, necesitaba centrar mi atención en todo lo nuevo que me estaba pasando, en las miles de preguntas que se formulaban y yo sin obtener respuestas. **

**Algo dentro de mi, me decía que estaba en zona peligrosa, es mas, yo podía ver el letrero que profesaba la advertencia: "DANGER", pero no lograba asociarlo. Que era lo peligroso? Quien estaba en peligro? Porque se presentaba algo peligroso ahora? En el momento en el que había decidido mandar una vez en mi vida, sobre lo que quiero que pase en ella y no dejar que el destino o la suerte lo maneje. No comprendía porque todo parecía pasarme solamente a mi..**

**Pero sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, en una encrucijada terrible. Con miles de cosas revotando de un lado a otro en mi cabeza. No sabiendo que hacer. Como seguir.**

**Alice y Rosalie me lo habían advertido, tenia que estar segura del paso que iba a dar, que si realmente quería perder mi virginidad con él o mejor dicho seria decir que eso es solo una consecuencia de mi necesitad de saciar el deseo que él me despertaba, aunque sea una sola vez. Pero siendo sincera conmigo misma, había algo en mi que estaba distinto, pero no lo podía reconocer. **

**Tal vez era miedo a probarlo una vez y luego descubrir que con una vez no bastaba para saciarme o que era demasiado adictivo o bueno o no se, siendo razonable no sabría a ciencia cierta si fue realmente bueno, no tengo medida de comparación y eso me coloca en desventaja con él. El experimentado y sexualmente activo Dios del Sexo Cullen.**

**Tal vez Ross tendría razón y tal vez recién ahora comprendo que no me gustaría ser una mas en su lista, viéndolo desde ese punto, la idea no seduce tanto.**

Tal vez sabes que es lo que te sucede, sabes muy bien que es lo peligroso y

mucho mas aun por que parece empezar a desagradarte ser una mas de su lista,

pero solo por miedo no lo reconoces, muy común en ti, y esta es tu idea

de cambiar, por mal camino vas querida

_- dijo en un tono demasiado burlón la ultima parte, para el gusto de Bella. -_

**Cuando no tu, tan desagradable resultas últimamente. Calla y no obstruyas mi pensar.**

**Estaría loca si dijera que ya no siento deseos lujurioso por él y su estilizado cuerpo, que solo me invitaban a pecar. **

**Él, con unos brazos fuertes, lo proporcional y necesariamente fuerte como para aferrarme a él, permitiéndome sentir su, seguramente, bien formado pecho y abdomen, tan tonificados pero al mismo tiempo tan perfectamente acoplables a las pequeñas curvas de mi cuerpo, enviándome oleadas de calor placenteras, que seguramente me harían sentir mayor deseo por su cuerpo.**

Tal vez el calor con el que él te inunde al estar entre sus brazos no sea solamente sexual,

sino que alcance un grado mas intimo, muchísimo mas intimo de lo que puedes soportar, tal vez, solo tal vez.

_- Haciendo caso omiso a lo que le plantaba su voz interior, recordó sus ojos y lo cerca que los tuvo últimamente.-_

**Sus penetrantes ojos verdes que parecían pozos de agua cristalina que reflejaban un bosque hermoso con un singular y único color verde, que hacía, sin mas remedio, que te llegaras a perder en ellos, por ser tan claro y fascinante, dos circunstancias maravillosamente unidas, "la causa y el efecto", formando unos ojos tan transparentes con una mirada dulce y reconfortante que parecía casi imposible que nunca hubiera sentido nada mas que deseo sexual por alguna mujer.. **

**Realmente una mirada como esa, que derrochaba paz, pureza, tranquilidad y dulzura eran imposibles de asimilar a alguien que no conozca el amor verdadero. Acaso sus ojos cambiarían de color como le pasa a ciertas personas reflejando su humor? Porque últimamente cuando hablamos creí que sus ojos estaban cada vez mas claros? Sucedería cuando estemos haciendo el amor, o mejor dicho, aunque no suene tan bien, saciando el deseo, que sus ojos oscurezcan como narran en las historias de amor, donde en un apasionado encuentro, no pierden contacto visual por nada del mundo y transforman en lo más sublime ese acto…**

Bella, tú no experimentaras eso, primero porque no es ficción

y no estamos dentro de uno de tus amados libros;

y segundo porque las personas que describen en esas historias están completamente enamorados,

con amor verdadero, puro y para todo la vida, cosa que tu y él no compartirán.

**Entiendo tu punto aunque con malestar, sabes, porque lo dices tan despectivamente, adorable voz de mi cabeza. **

–_Suspiro, aclarándose - _

**Edward Cullen, realmente el dueño y señor de mis suspiros. **

**Y que mas decir de su alocado cabello, tan único en estructura como en color, era indomable y del color del bronce, algunas veces pienso si es que tarda horas en hacer que se vea como si recién acabara de haber hecho el amor salvajemente.. El estilo salvaje que le daba a su rostro cuando pequeños mechones de sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro era una incitación a tener pensamientos sexuales con él, solo podías preguntarte como se vería cuando él estuviera sobre mi, si mas de sus cabellos irían a su cara privándote de ver sus hipnotizan tés ojos o como se vería debajo de mi.**

Entonces si solo quieres ver que sucede con su cabello mientras tiene sexo,

solo sigue adelante en tu plan y deja de preguntarte y replantearte cosas..

**Es que tu no entiendes verdad? Porque no te mantienes en silencio, no quiero tu opinión, no la necesito, y si me replanteo las cosas es porque necesito respuestas para saber si seguir o frenar, deja de ser tan entrometida!**

_-Pensó en la sonrisa que le regalo Edward en estos días y sonrió. -_

**Si me pregunto si no puede ser más perfectamente hermoso, la respuesta la tengo inmediatamente al recordar su sonrisa de lado… Y pensar que a algunas personas le queda asquerosamente horrible cuando sonríen así! Y sin embargo a él, le dan un toque mas sensual y pícaro, como si no bastara con una amplia sonrisa suya para hacer que caigas en el pozo mas profundo de la complacencia hacia él, sino que te tiene que llevar hasta los abismos de tu alma con una sonrisa ladeada, siendo capaz de entregarte en sacrificio de algún rito indio doloroso, solo si él te lo pide.**

**Sinceramente a veces pienso si es una obra magnifica de Dios puesto en la tierra como un regalo para los ojos o un demonio enviado por el mismo diablo para hacernos pecar no caer en los mas bajos y lujuriosos pensamientos sino en la necesidad de saciar nuestra sed en él. Y si al pensar en la manera que pienso en él y por no poder evitar desear nuestros cuerpos unidos merezco pasar la eternidad en los sombras, aceptaría con gusto, mas que feliz.**

Tal vez sea mucho sentimiento depositado en una persona y demasiado sacrificio por alguien que no ofrece nada,

y que tal vez ni siquiera valorara el día de mañana, todo lo que eres capaz de entregar por su causa.

**Pero yo sabia bien en lo que me estaba metiendo, y no dudaba. Pero no se, él actuó raro conmigo y ahora me pasa esto, que no puedo dejar de pensar y me comienza a asustar. Esta ese sonido de alarma constante y cuando él se me acerca parece sonar mas y mas alto. Siento que cada vez se me hace mucho mas complicado permanecer en calma cuando esta cerca.**

**Ese beso en la mejilla que me dio fue tan electrizante, que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, inundando de calor, pero no un calor de deseo, algo distinto.**

Algo que sabes que es, ya te lo dijo, y te niegas a verlo

**Y luego volví a sentir ese calor, pero no por que me haya tocado o vuelto a besar, cuando me llevo al "Coffee Store" y conversamos, descubriendo a un Ewdard Cullen que pocos conocen, uno que es apasionado por la lectura, no solo académica, mas específicamente de medicina, profesión a la que esta indefinido a seguir, sino por todos los géneros literarios que existes y sorprendentemente coincidimos nuestros gustos sobre varios libros; y la música tanto clásica como actual, lo que deriva en su otra pasión y su mayor sueño, ser capaz de tocar el piano con maestría como Chopin en su Nocturno ((**es hermoso, escúchenlo si lo desean, el linkaparece esta en mi perfil)**). Y mientras hablaba note fascinada lo distinto que eran el Ewdard Cullen que todos conocían y el que esta frente a mi, era magníficamente mas hermoso en la intimidad de una charla, como si eso fuera aun posible. **

**Y luego, camino a casa, una energía extraña habitaba con nosotros su auto, verlo tan concentrado manejando, se le notaba que le gustaba manejar y mucho mas en un auto como este. Parecía una extensión mas de su cuerpo, sus manos parecían acariciar el volante y deseaba que él me toque de la misma manera.**

**Si, lógicamente, un volvo es un auto hermoso de por si, el hecho de que Edward sea quien lo maneje lo transformaba en algo fascinantemente hermoso, digno de ver solo por ojos que realmente pudieran admirar tan magnifica escena, que obviamente los míos no eran… Pero aun así, al parecer fui lo suficientemente afortunada al contemplarlo en esa situación y eso me hizo realmente feliz…**

**Si verlo de frente caminar hacia mi, era hipnotizan te, tenia que admitir en esos momentos, que tiene un magnifico perfil, y la luz que se colaba desde un costado por el parabrisas y chocaba contra si rostro, lo transformaba en un verdadero adonis, una imagen que merecía ser plasmada en un paño de tela, por un pintor como** **Leonardo Da Vinci; deteste en esos momentos no tener ni un mínimo brote artístico.**

Es que aun no te das cuenta verdad? Valoraste todo cosa de él, y todavía no llegas a un puerto,

aunque las olas te esté empujando tu no quieres ver el nombre del mismo, verdad?

**Oye, aguarda un momento impaciente voz, no te das cuenta que esta recordándolo, solamente.**

Pero lo recuerdas hasta el mas mínimo detalle, eso es lo raro.

Porque no lo admites? Queda entre tu y yo! Tranquila. Jaja.

**Eso lo sabes bien, quiero saciar mi deseo en él.**

Isabella, no me tomes de tonta. Estoy dentro de ti.

Dime con todas las letras que quieres y deseas.

**Que quieres que admita, me encanta la tierna mirada que descubrí que tiene, la pasión con la que habla de sus gustos y sueños, que no es un ser tan frio como aparenta, que es capaz de ser dulce y atento, y sobre todo, de aprender de sus errores y no dar mas por hecho que yo quiero todo lo que el piensa, sino que debe preguntarme, que me gustaría que me bese, con pasión y locura, de la misma manera que lo haría yo, y poder sentir otra vez ese calor dentro de mi tan placentero y no me conformaría con eso, quiero que me acerque a su cuerpo, para que esa ola de calor se intensifique y recorra cada milímetro de mi piel. Quiero que me tome entre sus fuertes brazos y me sostenga junto a él, porque estoy segura de que serán lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerme cuando caiga, porque él no me dejaría caer, porque él estaría ahí, junto a mi, para evitarlo.**

_- una ola de miedo recorrió su cuerpo cuando termino sus palabras –_

Ahora no puedes negarlo, ya casi les el cartel del puerto que te espera Bella.

Dilo: Con T – O – D – A – S las L – E – T – R – A – S.

**No, esto no puede ser cierto, no es verdad.**

No seas necia, para que negarlo? Tu una lectora empedernida de historias de amor,

tardaste tantos años en descifrar que no esa apetito sexual lo que te llevaba a él,

porque nunca te intereso otra persona, porque no quieres ni puedes remplazarlo…

Una pena, pero admítelo de una buena vez, es lo principal para decidir lo que harás, confía en mi.

**Yo .. Yo estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen…**

Muy bien, mis felicitaciones Bella, ahora que harás? Quieres ser una mas de su lista?

Te entregaras igual a él? Si lo haces, te dolerá luego saber que lo hiciste con la persona que amabas pero que él no te corresponde

y a la semana siguiente se va con otra? O quieres que sea solo tuyo? Quieres conseguir que cambie por ti y que te elija a ti?

Como lo harás? O volverás a ser la Bella de antes y huiras?

Vas a dar un paso al costado o seguirás adelante? Decide Bella.

**Yo, yo.. Yo quiero estar con él, que sea mio, que renuncie a las demás y me elija. Que me regale solo a mi sus caricias, sus besos, sus miradas y abrazos. Que sea completamente mio como yo seria absolutamente suya. Pero no soy lo suficiente para él. **

Eso capaz lo decida él. Tu debes decidir si arriesgarte o no.

**Ser capaz de arriesgarme? Necesito hablar con las chicas. Urgentemente.**

_- Segundo después el timbre de finalización del cursado sonó. Una pálida y estupefacta Bella se levanto y se dirigió al auto de Alice para ir a su casa, mientras asimilaba como baldes de agua helada la realidad y cruzaba los pasillos sin percatarse de las miradas preocupadas que le dirigían algunas personas al ver la expresión de su cara. -_

* * *

_**Bueno. Fin del capitulo. Opiniones?**_

_**Que creen que le aconsejara Alice a Bella cuando le cuente? Y Ross que dira?**_

_**Decidirá seguir con su plan o esto cambiara definitivamente las cosa?**_

_**Que creen que le pasara con Edward si ella decide cancelar la cita? O que pensaría el si ella le dice que esta enamorada de él?**_

* * *

**BkPattz : **me alegro que te guste, cualquier opinión o critica soy todo oídos

**Kpatycullen:** creo que es Bella la que cae ante su propia artimaña, no crees? Estas convencida que Ed se terminara enamorando de ella? Que será reciproco?

Gracias a todos lo que han puesto como favoritos a esta historia y los que se han suscripto a los alertas! Son un gran apoyo e impulso!

Besos! Espero que el capitulo le haya gustado!


	11. Emociones

La vez anterior hablo Bella, ahora le damos un pequeño espacio a Edward.

* * *

**Edward PVO.**

_Mis padres se habían ido esta mañana temprano, dejándome la libertad de disfrutar de mi casa, pudiendo hace lo que deseaba, ellos confiaban plenamente en mi, no solo por como me habían educado, sino porque les había demostrado que era capaz de ordenar todo para cuando ellos llegaran, si hacia una fiesta y sin ninguna baja... _

_Y debería estar pensando en como disfrutar estos días al máximo, no siempre tengo estas oportunidades, y aunque no reniego de mis padres porque son los mejores que puedo tener, ellos prefieren siempre al pendiente de mi, de lo que hago y no._

_Y en vez de centrar mi atención en fiestas, reuniones con amigos o algo por el estilo, yo estaba en mitad de una clase, pensando en Bella, medio contento y medio preocupado. Contento porque Bella había aceptado por fin, cenar conmigo, después de tanto insistir. Wow, Edward Cullen insistiendo, todo por esa tonta apuesta, quien hubiera dicho que no me molestaría tanto perseguir a una mujer, aunque la primera vez que me rechazo, fue lo mas raro ya que sentí mas dolor que enojo. Raro fue, porque nadie se me niega, es mas, las mujeres se me regalan o me ruegan atención..._

_No entiendo como pudo ser, es todo tan raro, tal vez como Bella es tan diferente a las demás me produce emociones distintas. Estar a su lado siempre me produjo una sensación cálida. Cada vez que estaba afectado emocionalmente, algo en mi interior decía que vaya con ella, obviamente nunca le dije nada de como me sentía, pero el solo hecho de hablar con ella me hacia aliviar mi malestar. Soy despreciable! La usaba sin que ella lo supiera y nunca pude agradecer lo bien que me hacia!_

**Estoy de acuerdo, eres despreciable, y ahora mucho mas, porque a esa persona que te ayudo indirectamente es el objeto de tu apuesta con tu amigo. Muy bajo en mi opinión. **– reapareció su voz.

_Oye, yo lo admití… Y me gane con esfuerzo que ella acepte, caí mas bajo rogándole. No entiendo porque ella me rechazaba tanto. Tal vez es la imagen que cree la que la asustaba porque de lo que estoy seguro es de que no lo hacia apropósito, su finalidad no era hacerse rogar como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra, aunque a Edward Cullen nadie lo rechaza. E increíblemente Isabella Swan si lo hacia._

**Un poco creído e egocéntrico querido amigo. Tal vez si hay algún otro motivo… **-su voz interior le dijo.

_Necesito estar tranquilo y pensar, estamos de acuerdo?. Tengo emociones cruzadas. Callate._

**Oh, claro, contento porque ya tienes a Bella y preocupado por que alguna chica se entere que le rogaste a Bella y empiecen a hacerte todas lo mismo?**

_Que voz molesta me toco! No estoy preocupada por eso, no dudo de mí, estoy preocupado por lo que Jazz pudo haber hablado con Bella. Tal vez le conto lo de la apuesta ya que él no estaba nada de acuerdo en que la llevemos a cabo o trato de persuadirla, y si lo consiguió no sé que y a hacer para tener una oportunidad con ella. Siento algo que me oprime muy dentro de solo pensar que no querrá verme ni en figuras si se entera de porque lo hacia…_

**Si se entera y no te quiere ni ver, bien merecido te lo tienes compañero, pero como es eso de que si se entera del porque lo hacías? Estas hablando en pasado? cambiaron tus motivos?**

_En realidad no lo se, escucharla hablar el otro día en el Coffee me hizo entender que es tan distinta y que por eso me siento mejor cuando estoy a su lado y francamente me gusta compartir el tiempo con ella, paso tan rápido nuestra charla la otra tarde, al igual que el almuerzo de hoy. No entiendo que tiene que me hace sentir asi, algo que nunca sentí. Toda ella me hace sentir cosas que nunca sentí. Principalmente el hecho de que últimamente mas que antes hace que mi falo crezca a la velocidad de la luz._

**Eso quiere decir que solo tienes interés en ella por su cambio de indumentaria, más despreciable aun.**

_No es solo eso, maldición! Que molesta voz! No es eso! Siempre me hizo sentir distinto!_

**Pero solo ahora te llama mas la atención, justo en su cambio! Ella debe de pensar que solo por ese motivo estés interesado, es una chica inteligente, no como las demás.**

_Pues sabes que, me gustaría que vuelva a su estilo anterior. Esta recibiendo demasiadas miradas de chicos que la ven como un pedazo de la mejor carne de exportación y es repugnante. Además a ella no le gusta recibir esa clase de atención y charlas sin sentido, solo para tener un motivo para mirarle el nacimiento de su busto de cerca. Aunque debo admitirlo, realmente le sienta bien ese cambio pero de solo imaginar que el otro dia la encontré rodeada de babosos que le hablaban de cualquier estupidez, me hierbe la sangre._

**Que pasa Cullen? Celoso? Ni siquiera es tuya, no puedes hacer nada. Quien quiera acercársele puede hacerlo tranquilamente.**

_No, nadie puede acercársele, porque es mi cita a partir de hoy y nadie quiere meterse conmigo, soy el capitán._

**Oh, vamos capitán, a nadie mas que a ñoños llenos de hormonas le interesaban las chicas fáciles con las que te acostabas, pero mas de uno debe de haber descubierto desde hace tiempo los dotes ocultos de Bella. Mucho antes que tu, deberías ser consciente de que puedes tener competencia.**

_Si hubiera alguien mas, yo me hubiera dado cuenta._

**Y dime en que momento? Cuando te acostabas con Jessica, Irina o Kate?**

_Bueno, ya, esta bien si, no me lo hagas ni acordar, suficiente es con lo que me persiguen. Les cuesta entender. Y con respecto a cualquier pretendiente que se le acerque me encargare de que no vuelva a aparecer._

**Eres muy egoísta Edward, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz con quien se le plazca. Tu no puedes interponerte con lo que ella cree que la hará feliz. **

Y porque no podría ser yo, la persona que ella elija para ser feliz.? Acoso no soy lo suficientemente atractivo, inteligente o caballeroso? Si, si lo soy.

**Eso no significa que ella te vea como su felicidad, al final de cuentas tu no tienes nada que ofrecerle y Bella merece alguien que le ofrezca el mundo y mas. Ella es diferente Edward, tendrías que admitirlo y asi no arruinar su vida y cancelar esa cita. Hazle ese implícito favor de salvarse de ti, por todas las veces que ella te ayudo sin darse cuanta a que este mejor.**

_Yo no entiendo que rayos hago dialogando contigo, voz molesta. Se suponía que estaba contento y preocupado pero ahora la felicidad se borro y me siento la persona más miserable de este mundo. Entiende que necesito de Bella, estos últimos días de acercamientos con ella, han crea una especie de energía magnética, donde la veo mis pies van hacia ella sin permiso, mis ojos la recorren mil veces por segundo mientras me acerco y así me deleito con cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo y es fascinante ver ese mínimo rubor que asoma cuando la miro tan fijamente. Y que decir de mi pequeño amigo que esta entre mis piernas, si que se vuelve loco, demasiado hasta solo cuando pienso en ella y debo controlarme para no imaginarla debajo mio, gimiendo de placer cuando la penetro, despacio y ella empieza a pedirme mas y mas fuerte y …..Rayos, genial, me excite en mitad de la clase.!_

**Eres patético.! Digas lo que digas, terminas en lo mismo, quieres lo mismo que los demás babosos que tratas de alejar de ella.! Quieres su cuerpo sin ofrecerle nada..**

_No, no soy igual... Y quien dijo que no le voy a ofrecer nada! Tu no sabes nada!_

**Ja, tu ofrecerle algo? Algo como que? Amor? Placer?**

_Yo..Yo.. Yo no se, pero por lo menos conozco mas de ella que los otros y voy a saber tratarla.._

**Hablas como si ella fuera a aceptar acostarse contigo.**

_Ok, tienes razón, pero tengo que apagar el fuego que ella me provoca. Esas piernas largas que tiene me invitan.._

**Eres repugnante. Tu padres eso no te enseñaron. Aunque les dejes claro a las mujeres que por acostarse no crea un compromiso es despreciable, las usas, el verdadero caballero que te enseño Carlisle tiene una mujer que ama y adora día tras día, como hace con tu madre.**

_Bueno, ya basta de ti por hoy… Tengo que hablar con Jazz ni bien termine la hora, así que silencio, necesito pensar en como abordar a Jazz._

- Edward se paso los restantes minutos de clase con la mente en blanco, sin la mas mínima intención de prestar atención a la aburrida clase. Cuando sonó el timbre de egreso del instituto, se dirigió al aula de Jazz, aunque tenía un presentimiento que debía dirigirse a buscar a Bella, pero no sabia como ella actuaria si Jazz le había contado la verdad. Cuando Jasper salía del aula y se topo con Ed lo miro extrañando, caminaron a la par, hasta que llegaron al costado del Volvo y Ed decidió hablar. –

_Oye Jazz, me gustaría saber, si quieres contarme obviamente, que hablaste con Bella._ – dijo apoyándose en la puerta de piloto y cruzando los brazos, mirando desafiante a Jazz.

Sabia que venias por eso, no le dije nada que no sea cierto, Ed, Disculpa, eres mi amigo, pero ella es muy buena persona, una hermana mas para mi y no quiero que la lastimes.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-.

_Te entiendo, Jazz, pero eso quiere decir que le contaste lo de la apuesta con Emmett?_ – pregunto lleno de enfado.

Tú no tienes hermanas Edward, no puedes entender nada, Y no, no voy a aniquilar su corazón, haciéndola sentir poca cosa por culpa tuya y de Emmett. Solamente le recalque como eres tu y que no puede esperar nada de ti. Y le dije que piense en rechazar el compromiso que asumió.

Edward, estaba tratando de controlar su enojo, pero el noto despectivo que utilizaba Jasper con él, le molestaba y por encima de todo eso, le molestaba que trate de arruinar su acercamiento con Bella.

_Oye Jazz, puedes estar seguro que no voy a lastimar a Bella, es una cita pero para mostrarle mis libros y música… - _que basura soy, se dijo internamente_._

Edward, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, a cualquier persona puedes decirle eso, incluso Emmett podría creerlo, pero yo no, Realmente si me aprecias, no mientas en mi cara, - lo ultimo Jazz lo dijo gritando superado por el enojo. Por suerte, ya nadie quedaba en el estacionamiento del instituto,

_Esta bien Jazz, no te mentiré! No estoy mintiendo, con ella es todo muy diferente y antes que lo digas yo ya estaba pensando en cancelar la cita, es extraño. Quiero y no estar con ella. No se que me pasa.. – dijo volviendo su mirada al piso, relajando la postura de sus hombros de lo afligido que estaba._

Mira Ed, si realmente las cosas con ella son diferentes y sientes algo, has las cosas bien. Bella no merece sufrir, No te equivoques, porque el peso de esa equivocación en ti, será demasiado. Simplemente ella necesita de alguien que le pueda ofrecer mas que una noche de sexo, entiendes? – respondió en tono calmado y amigable.

_Claro que lo entiendo Jazz. Pero no sé que hacer, no quiero cancelar. Quiero pasar tiempo con ella, puedo reír y hablar y no me como con la mirada. Es tan inteligente y despierta, cuando habla hace que te quedes prestando atención fascinado aunque hable del clima y tiene cada ocurrencia que me hacen morir de risa. El otro día en el Coffee la conocí realmente porque antes nuestras charlas eran de cosas del dia a dia, no de nosotros mismos y no se porque me hace sentir tan diferente y es un sentimiento que desconozco y me estoy volviendo loco! –_le dijo recordando su voz interior y pasando su mano entre sus cabellos.

Jazz miro el rostro de Edward con interés, se fijo en sus movimientos corporales estaba desanimado, nervioso y confundido, busco lo que reflejaba su cara, principalmente sus ojos. Y sonrió.

Esta bien Ed, te creo que ella es realmente distinta y lo has notado. Y que hay algo mas detrás. Pero solo tu debes encontrar la respuesta. Solo has las cosas bien. Solo eso te advierto, sino después, te aseguro que preferirías morir. Tengo que irme, ya es tarde. Nos vemos.- le dijo volviéndose a su auto.

Edward lo siguió para preguntarle - _Aguarda Jazz, que quieres decir con que hay algo mas? Dime que notaste, ayúdame, por favor!_

Ya te dije, tu solo tienes que averiguarlo y no tardaras tanto, Solo piensa, Aprovecha que estas solo en casa y relájate para pensar, Sé que harás lo correcto.

_Esta bien, pero Jazz, antes que te vayas, tendrías por las dudas el numero celular de Bella? Me lo pasarías, por favor? –_lo miro con cara de niño bueno.

Edward Cullen pidiendo por favor, vaya, si que es raro.- y empezó a reír, por lo que Edward levanto una ceja y lo miro mal.

Ok, ok, no te molestes, ahora lo busco. – Minutos después, Edward tenía el celular de Jazz en la mano copiando el número a su propio teléfono.

_Gracias Jazz por el número y por hablar conmigo, aunque no lo creas, tendré todo en cuenta y hare lo que dijiste, pensare, me aclarare. Y hare las cosas lo mejor posible._

De nada, Y espero que realmente todo salga bien. Adios. –le dijo en un abrazo de hombres y dándole dos palmadas en la espalda.

Ambos subieron a sus autos y se dirigieron a sus casas, Jasper complacido por la actitud diferente de su amigo, mientras Edward trataba de refugiarse en la música para que su cabeza no explote de tanto pensar. Necesitaba obtener una respuesta antes de volverse loco.

* * *

Ustedes que dicen que sentirá Edward si se enterara que Bella si lo rechazo apropósito?

Jazz abra notado amor en los ojos de Edward o solo cree que la encrucijada en la que se encuentra hará desistir de la cita?

Sera Edward en vez de Bella el que cancelara la cita?

Creen que Edward esta enamorado?

* * *

Gracias por los reviws, los alertas y los comentarios.

Disculpen la demora! Estaba complicada con la facul, no tenia tiempo! Se que es corto. Quiero hacerlo mas largo, pero falta inspiración, es todo lo que tengo, sepan disculpar.

Díganme que creen que pasara o quieren que pase. Realmente no sé que hacer! Realmente quieren la cita? Quieren el encuentro intimo entre Bella y Edward?


	12. Seguir Adelante

Narrador:

En el camino a la casa de Bella a pasar la acordada "tarde de chicas", el interior del auto se encontraba en silencio. Cuando Bella llego al auto de su amiga, se limito a sentarse en el lugar de copiloto y mirar al vacío a través de la ventana.

Alice y Rosalie, estaban preocupadas, no entendían que le pasaba y realmente estaban asustadas, bella era palida, pero cuando la vieron acercarse, parecía que la sangre se hubiera escurrido de su cuerpo. Tenia la mirada totalmente perdida.

Luego de que subieron, la miraron con la curiosidad desbordando sus ojos, quieran hacerle mil preguntas. Pero al mirarse mutuamente por unos instantes, comprendieron que lo mejor era dejarla tranquila y esperar que lleguen a su casa. Aunque a Alice le resulto demasiado difícil, tenía que morderse la lengua para no soltar un cuestionario. La situación la sobrepasaba…

Bella se encontraba pensando muy detenidamente en todo lo que había descubierto de si misma. Enamorada. Enamorada de nada mas y nada menos que Ewdard Cullen. Estaba peor que lo que se encontraba antes.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**Que pasa cuando te das cuenta que estas enamorada? Debes sentirte feliz? Porque en mi caso no era asi?**

**Que debes hacer para enfrentar esa difícil situación en donde tienes todo mas que claro pero la otra persona ni enterada esta de la que sientes? Es para deprimirse o atemororisarse? **

**Que hacer cuando tenias un plan prometedor que te aseguraba una larga noche de placer con la persona que hacia que tus hormonas saltaran como locas al mismo tiempo en que se te inundaba la zona mas intima de tu cuerpo cuando te das cuenta de que estas enamorada de él? Parece un chiste de muy mal gusto. O simplemente a hecho aparición mi queridísima mala suerte. Definitivamente eso era. Vivo en un maldito dia 13!** ( En argentina cuando uno juega a la quiniela el 13 es denominado la como La Yeta!)

**Como sentirte cuando ese Dios Divino al que amas es lo mas parecido a un gigoló porque se acuesta con distintas mujeres cada semana?**

**Estaba realmente jodida! Que hacer de ahora en mas! Que medidas tomar? **

**Alejarme de el no quiero, me gusta su compañía, pero no estoy segura de queres tener intimidad con él, después se me va a hacer muy difícil cuando ya no me busque o me esquive, me voy a sentir tan mal.**

**Que hacer cuando el destino se empeñaba en fastidiarte la existencia? Porque no podía estar feliz y tranquila sabiendo que iba a obtener lo que quería?**

**Enamorarme de Edward, tremenda metida de pata! Es tal como lo dice uno de mis libros preferidos:**

…**Te Quedas sin Opciones Cunado Amas a Tu Potencial Asesino…**

**Es ahora cuando entiendo la magnitud de esas palabras y solo encontraba dos caminos, uno que llevaba a él sin medir las consecuencias y otro que me alejaba por los temores que sentía.**

**Alice había estacionado frente a mi casa y agradecí muchísimo que ellas no me ataquen con preguntas y me dejen sumida en mis pensamientos. Ellas sabían bien lo que necesitaba y que si el caso lo requería, podía contarles lo que sucedía y me aconsejarían y realmente, necesitaba mucho sus opiniones.**

**Ni bien entramos hable…**

**- Ross, Al, que quieren de comer y tomar?**

_- Algo sencillo Bella, galletitas y jugo estaría bien- _**Me respondió Alice, a lo que solo Rosalie asintió. Me dirigí a la cocina, mientras ellas subían como de costumbre a mi cuarto, a busca una bandeja y llenarla con todo lo que encontraba. Sabia que ellas algo habían planeado para esta tarde, y lamentaba arruinárselo, pero esto era mucho mas importante ya que no sabia si continuar o no. Al cabo de unos minutos, subí con cuidado a mi habitación con la bandeja en mano.**

**Al entrar me encontré a mis dos amigas en silencio, sentadas cada una en los puff que tenia y con los brazos cruzados, no me sacaron la vista de encima en el trayecto de depositar la bandeja en la mini mesita que tenia para luego sentarme en el puff restante. Ni bien lo hice Rosalie rompió el silencio.**

- Bien Bella, quisiéramos saber que te pasa? Nos preocupas realmente.** – y realmente terminaras mas preocupada pensé.**

**- Lo que pasa en que no se si seguir con esto, el metido la pata a lo grande chicas, discúlpenme. – no podía decir mas, era la verdad.**

_- Bella de que hablas? Esta saliendo todo perfecto! Se clara.._** – me pidió Alice en tono desesperado aunque sin levantar la voz.**

**- Me he enamorado de Edward, en realidad creo que lo hago desde que lo conozco pero siempre lo confundí con otra cosa, como el deseo que me despierta. He arruinado todo! – dije a punto de llorar.**

_- Bella, tranquilízate, eso no impide que sigamos con el plan. Todo saldrá bien._**- Alice me dijo para tratar de consolarme.**

- No se si eso sea lo mejor en este momento, Alice –** recrimino Ross **– Quizás, si deberíamos desistir de todo, los sentimientos de Bella son otros y no puede dejar que Edward los humille considerándola una mas de la lista.

_- Ross, no seas tan extrema, podremos con eso, yo contaba con que esto sucedería. Jazz siempre me ha dicho que Edward no es lo que aparenta y realmente harán un pareja hermosa! _**– dijo Alice llena de emoción mientras con Ross la mirábamos como si hubiera perdido totalmente la cabeza.**

- Debes estar bromeando **– grito Rosalie – **Te has vuelto loca? Edward no es de los que se enamora! Dios, quieres acaso que Bella sufra como condenada y quede desecha después de estar con el?

_- Vamos Ross, no pensabas que la fase tres que había planeado era solo para asegurarnos que Edward le daría a Bella lo que ella quería o si? Él la amara, tanto o más que ella.__Seguiremos adelante con el plan, todo saldrá perfecto-_**- Dijo Alice muy segura de si misma, mientras la mirada de Ross se veía que estaba recordando y asintió dudosa luego de unos instantes - **

**- Ahora si no entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí! Me podrían explicar. – Exigí.**

_- Es muy fácil, Bella. Podrás demostrarle a Edward, es estos últimos días antes de la cita que eres todo lo que él podría llegar a querer. Obviamente que el sabe que eres muy inteligente y que pueden hablar muy gustosos durante horas, pero ese no es el problema, debes demostrarle también que eres toda una mujer, tienes que seducirlo. _**–solto Alice como si me estuviera pidiendo algo tan sencillo como buscarle un vaso de jugo de manzana.**

**-Y como rayos voy a hacer eso Alice? No tengo un cuerpo espectacular para mostrar, ni soy rubia con ojos claros, no tengo gracias para seducir ni al lavarropas! Por Dios! Estoy jodida!**

_-_Cállate Bella y escúchala! Y deja de desmerecerteee!** –me dijo Ross ofuscada. Decidi que lo mejor era asentir, Rosalie daba miedo cuando se enojaba y realmente por hoy tenia suficiente de todo.**

_- Bien Bella, esto será sencillo, primero: como sabes te hemos comprado mucha ropa justa al cuerpo, y aunque tu digas que no tienes bonito cuerpo y toda esa mierda, con unos equipos que luego buscare, realzaremos las curvas que tienes y deberás hacer el esfuerzo de ponerte un poco mas de tacos para que tus lindas piernas luzcan mas largas y apetecibles. Le demostraras que eres una mujer plena y delicada, además es algo muy necesario para lo segundo que harás… _**- Alice me dejo pensativa, realmente la ropa hace ese milagro? Zapatos altos? Maldición. Segundo Paso?**

**- Ok, entiendo, deje que haría todo lo necesario, asique lo hare, pero n que consiste el segundo paso. – pregunte llena de curiosidad agobiante.**

- Es mas complicado lo que harías, tienes que tener mucho valor **– me dijo Ross, y me recorrió una fría sensación de miedo por el cuerpo. -** Lo que tienes que hacer es que cuando Edward te salude, tomar la iniciativa para besar su mejilla, pero específicamente, cerca, muy cerca de sus labios, en la comisura estaría genial. **– mi boca se abrió formando una O gigante, esta esupefacta, acaso había oído bien, mis amigas querían que me acerque tanto a Ed hasta que llegara lo mas próximo a la comisura de los labios. Eso definitivamente no lo iba a conseguir, me moriría si Edward reaccionaba mal y se enojaba, partiendo de la base si me animaba a hacerlo, no tenia el valor suficiente.**

**- Chicas, creo que eso no lo podre hacer, me moriré de vergüenza, además que pasa si reacciona mal.**

_- Bella, tranquila, es parte de seducir a la otra persona, él terminara loco de las ganas de besarte directamente en los labios, son tácticas para seducir y enamorar. Los hombre se vuelven locos por lo que se insinúa.. La curiosidad que despertaras en él, haría que no deje de pensar en ti… Estarás tan presente en él como siempre haz querido. Y tu imagen con ropa que resalte tus atributos invadirá su mente y te deseara, tenlo por seguro. _**–cuanta seguridad emanaba Alice cuando hablaba, esta pasmada.**

**- Ok, entiendo. Ropa y tacos altos para que me ayuden a llegar a la altura de Edward y asi poder besarlo. Espero no ir de lleno a su boca.**

_Oh, no! No, Bella! Ni se te ocurra no puedes dejar que eso pase. –_**me advirtió Alice asustada-.**

**- Era broma Alice, si no estoy segura de poder controlarme no lo hare.**

_- Confió en ti Bella, esto es por ti, y necesitamos que pongas de tu parte. Hay algo mas que necesito que hagas y creo que es lo mas complicado._** –antes que pudiera decir algo Rosalie me miro afligida y me dijo.**

- Estoy plenamente de acuerdo que no te va a resultar fácil, pero lo creemos conveniente, si no fuera asi, no te lo pediríamos..** – me sorprendió el tono de disculpas que utilizo Ross.**

**-Ok, ya díganlo, dejen el misterio!**

_- Bella, necesitamos que aunque seas coquetees con uno o dos de los nuevos picaflores que han aparecido desde tu cambio de imagen – _**Alice levanto la mano para frenarme cuando esta a punto de replicar- **_Eso le hará entender a Edward que no te tiene perdidamente entre sus manos. Aunque así lo sea, él no debe enterarse. Además aportara celos y crecerá el sentimiento de pertenencia. Será perfecto. Él tuvo pequeños cambios de actitud con respecto a ti, eso es bueno, eso mismo es lo que te tiene que dar seguridad de lo que vas a hacer. Estamos de acuerdo en seguir?_

**-Ok, entiendo, seguiremos adelantes y Dios quiera Alice que todo resulte. Porque en parte muero de miedo.**

- Tranquila Bella, estamos contigo. **–dijo Ross regándome una sonrisa-.**

_- Confía en mi, nunca fallo! Ahora revisemos ese guardarropa y veamos que tienes aquí, para lucirte mañana. Tenemos que ir de compras otra vez._**- decía Al, mientras desordenaba mi bien acomodada ropa del ropero. Suspire, otra vez compras?**

- Oh, si, fantástica idea! Podemos ir mañana después del instituto, que les parece?**- nos dijo una emocionada Ross. Vaya, como le gustan las compras a estas mujeres que son mis raras amigas o la rara seré yo, pensé.**

_- Sabes que por mi no hay problema, Bella, que dices? Vamos mañana y vemos si encontramos algo para tu cita?_** –la cara de puchero de Alice no me estaba dejando muchas opciones, además accedí a hacer todo lo que ellas juzguen conveniente.**

**- No entiendo porque me preguntan si total ya dije que les haría caso en lo que quisieran… Vamos mañana a la tarde.- comente resignada.-**

_- Excelente, ahora toma esto y pruébatelos._

**Hice lo que Alice me pidió, me probé tres conjuntos de los cuales dos de ellos si o si me tenían que agradar porque según lo que explicaba Al, no habíamos comprado tanta ropa como necesitábamos. Por lo mas sagrado, las puertas de mi ropero se habrían de la cantidad de cosas que tenia adentro desde la ultima compra. El primer conjunto fue un Jeans bien al cuerpo con una remera mangas ¾ con escote en V y corte princesa color azul, realmente, resaltaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y me sentía cómoda. El segundo que me medí, eran leguis con una remera larga con apliques en los hombros en color chocolate, no me resultaba desagradable, pero no era muy amantes de las leguis. Y por ultimo otro jeans con una camisa escocesa en tonos azules, rojos y blanco bien entallada al cuerpo, tanto que pensé ponerme una remera de bajo por las dudas que los botones salten. Voltee y vi como mis amigas aprobaban nuevamente lo que tenia puesto diciendo que me quedaba hermoso o sensacional o que era una diosa, si como no pensaba sarcasticamente, era momento de decidir que me pondría.**

**- OK, creo que prefiero vestir con jeans. Realmente me gusta como quedan con la remera y la camisa. **

_- Perfecto, con cualquiera de los que elijas te veras hermosa. Y Cullen babeara por ti..!_

- Estoy de acuerdo con Alice, hasta yo estoy por babear nena!

**Todas empezamos a reír por la manera repulsiva en que Ross había hablado, a veces se parecía a un camionero esa rubia despampanante que tenia de amiga. Hasta que el ruido del teléfono de Ross nos corto. Ross tomo el celular de su cartera.**

. Oh, es mi osito, que pasara. **– y sin mas, con una sonrisa maliciosa, contesto el teléfono, pero lo puso en altavoz y en medio de las tres.**

-Hola osito, sucede algo? sabes que estoy con las chicas. **– Pregunto mi amiga-**

- Hola linda, si, lo se, pero es que no aguanto mas! En realidad quería que concluyamos la conversación de lo que paso en el almuerzo de hoy, pero que saliste corriendo para clases, Bella acepto por lo tanto gane. –**con Alice nos llevamos la mano a la boca para que no nos escuche reír y piense que Ross se alejó para hablar con él.**

- No puedo creer que interrumpas la tarde de chicas para esto, podrías haber llamado a la noche o pasar por casa. Hasta que la cita no pase no tendrás nada de mi, puede que haya aceptado pero falta y pueden arrepentirse. Ahora adiós! **– y sin decir mas colgó, rayos se la veía enojada. Pero todos mis miedos se fueron cuando empezó a reír como loca. Con Alice nos miramos sin enterder. Luego de unos segundos Ross se calmo y hablo.**

- Oh, si, esto lo voy a disfrutar mucho. Emmett estará detrás de mi día y noche y yo me pienso divertir con eso.

_- Eres tan perra_- **le grito Alice y yo solo pude reír. Escuchamos el tono de una llamada pero no era Emmett otra vez llamando a Ross, ni el teléfono de Al, era ni mas ni menos que mi celular. Lo busque y mire a las chicas.**

**- Esta en privado el número, no voy a atender.**

_- Dame eso aca!_** – Alice se había levantado y casi arrancado el celular de la mano, atendió, puso el altavoz y me codeo para que hablara.**

**- Hola?**

- Hola Bella, soy Edward. **– mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado, claro que era él, su voz no cambiaba ni una centésima.**

**Oh, Ed, disculpa, no sabia que eras tu, como no aparece el numero.**

- Oh, si lo siento. La costumbre. **– y lo único que escuchamos fue el sonido de llamada cortada. Nos mandábamos miradas confusas con las chicas sin entender porque había cortado, pero lo duda no tardo demasiado en aclararse, mi celular empezó a sonar nuevamente pero en la pantalla aparecía un numero, antes de que las chicas vuelvan a poner el altavoz, tome mi celular y Salí corriendo a encerrarme al baño. Se escucharon los gritos de indignación de Ross y Alice, pero no me persiguieron.**

**- Hola!**

- Hola otra vez Bella, ahí tienes mi numero, espero que ahora que sabes que soy yo el que llama siguas atendiendo. –**estaría loca si no te atiendo, pensé.**

**- Oh, vaya, eres lector de mentes acaso? Porque eso pensaba hacer… - dije riendo.**

- Oh, eso hiere mi ego Bella, estabas ocupada? Disculpa no te pregunte antes.

**- Bueno, como sabrás, hoy era tarde de chicas, pero como Emm llamo a Ross yo tengo permitido contestar una llamada. Sucede algo?**

- Eh, bueno… en realidad no, solo le pedí tu numero a Jazz y…. y quería comprobar que lo haya anotado bien. **Por su voz se puso nerviosa de repente?**

**- Ah, conque de Jazz lo obtuviste. – dije en tono jocoso.**

- Si acaso te molesta?** – pregunto con dudad.**

**- Claro que no, por lo menos me has dado el tuyo también, estamos a mano. – y sonreí porque él había conseguido mi numero y me había llamado. Es tan hermoso.**

- Bueno, mejor te dejo seguir con tu tarde de chicas antes que tenga a Alice mañana regañándome por haberlas molestado.- **ok, solo podíamos largarnos a reír, era muy probable que Alice lo hiciera.**

**- Ok, nos vemos. Suerte-**

- Adiós Bella mía. Un Beso.- **y sin poder decir mas, corto. Y me quede como tonta con el celular en la oreja, dijo Bella mía? Me envió un beso? Me estoy volviendo tan infantil? Si, definitivamente si. Fui de nuevo a mi habitación y les conté a las chicas la conversación.**

- Hay algo raro en todo esto, el corto y volvió a llamar para que tengas su número y por lo que yo escuche, ninguna mujer tiene el numero celular de Edward, él las llama en privado siempre para que luego no le estén llamando a cada segundo. Y las pocas locas descocadas que se les ocurrió llamar al fijo de su casa, han sido eliminadas de la lista de Cullen. **–lo que dijo Ross me dio de pensar, era verdad lo que decía, poque Edward se tomaba tantas molestias para conmigo.**

_- Todo esto en un buen indicio, Cullen contigo es diferente y hace cosas diferentes por ti. Tal vez le pasan cosas como a vos._** – la alucinaciones de Alice a veces me sacaban de quicio.**

**- Estas loca… - me limite a contestar, pero antes de que Alice pueda volver a decir algo, Ross tomo la palabra.**

-Al, ya es tarde, el papá de Bella no tarde en venir y ella debe de cocinarle algo y debemos irnos, anda, vamos.

_-Ok, nos vamos, mañana a la misma hora. Ponte cualquier conjunto y avísale a Charlie que nos vamos de compras a la tarde._**- me dijo Alice mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Nos despedimos con un beso como de costumbre.**

**El resto del día trate de no pensar en lo que había pasado. Y a la hora de ir a la cama, caí rendida. Mi ultimo pensamiento: Mañana seria un largo día..**

* * *

**Hola, que les pareció este capitulo?**

**NECESITO OPINIONES, TENGO MUY POCO REVIEWS Y NO SE SI SEGUIR O NO CON ESTA HISTORIA.. REALMENTE NO SE SI LES GUSTAS.**

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews: Sofii: genial que te guste!**

**DELira y Gaby : ya falta poco para el encuentro intimo.**

* * *

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EMOCIONANTE.. LO QUIEREN?**

**Exijo pasar los 5 Reviews en este capitulo! A Esperar con calma hasta que eso pasa. Estamos en 22, lleguemos a los 27, prometo que vale la pena.!**

**Besos y Abrazos!**


	13. Emociones al Limite

**Nuevo capitulo, se lo merecen por todos lo Reviews..! **

**Es un poco subido de tono este capitulo, les aviso, como siempre. son responsables de sus decisiones!**

* * *

**Edward PVO.**

Esta en mi silenciosa casa, ya que mi padre se había ido a un congreso medico y mi madre se dispuso a acompañarlo, escuchando música a un volumen suave que no me impida pensar.

Todo estaba tan raro y en tan pocos días, cuanto había pasado? Dos días? Si! Dos imperceptibles días y todo mi mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza y lo que más impotencia me daba era sentir la impotencia de no saber el porqué, algo extraño estaba sucediendo, mejor dicho a mí me pasaban cosas extrañas, cosas en mi interior que no entendía. Cambios en mi actitud pero solo y exclusivamente con una persona. Isabella Swan y no pude mas que reir de imaginarme la cara que pondría si me escuchara decir su nombre completo. Todavía no entiendo porque no le gusta, es un nombre italiano tan lindo, sexi y con cierto glamour, me encantaría poder decirlo con la misma tonada de las personas oriundas de ese país. Me encantaría que ella me concediera el honor de poder llamarla Isabella. No es que hacerle caso a su pedido de que la llamen Bella me desagrade, pero quedaría mal decirle Bella eres tan bella. Suena como un estúpido titulo de una mala historia romántica.

Después de la charla en el café todo mis pensamientos no dejan de girar en torno a ella, me estoy volviendo casi loco, nunca en mi corta vida no había prestado atención a una clase, no es que fuera un come libros, pero me gustaba aprender de todo un poco y llenarme de las experiencias de los profesores aunque algunas clases resulten realmente aburridas. Tal vez no tendría que haber adoptado la costumbre de leer libros independientemente de cualquier tema ya que luego en el instituto me encontraba escuchando cosas que ya sabia, pero ni modo, lo hecho, hecho esta y no me molesta, tengo un excelente nivel de calificaciones para solicitar becas en todas las universidades del país. Aunque eso no es lo que ahora me preocupe sino Bella!

Bella!

Bella!

Bella!

Que iba a hacer con todo esto. Desde que se planeo lo de la apuesta de la cita, todo se me ha ido de las manos!

Es que acaso el destino juega conmigo? ella era una chica muy linda y provocaba ciertas reacciones en mi antes de su cambio de imagen, pero ahora cada prenda que se pone, resalta cada centímetro de su cuerpo y eso me provoca mas de mil reacciones por segundo, claro esta que me excita de solo verla caminar, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera mueve las caderas de formas provocativa, y aun así me quedo como bobo viéndola, y que decir cuando descubro que otros la están mirando, me inundan los celos y las ganas de noquearlos a todos y llevarla a ella lejos de toda esa manga de babosos.

Porque me comporto asi si ella no me pertenece, solo había aceptado una cita conmigo o mejor dicho, venir a ver mis libros y cd, y eso me fastidiaba, solo por eso había aceptado? Es que ella no me veía como las demás? Es que acaso no sentía deseo hacia mi como lo hacían todas las demás y por eso me había rechazado?

Bufe molesto y puse la música lo mas alto posible para que me impida escuchar mis pensamientos.

Minutos después estaba realmente harto de ese volumen, baja a la cocina a buscar algo para comer y tomar, me senté en una de las banquetas del mesón de la cocina y minutos después mientras pensaba si Bella seguiría el consejo de Jazz, me encontré jugando con mi celular en mi mano.

Porque no llamarla.? Me pregunte. No se enojaría seguramente. Además me gustaría escuchar su voz, hoy no la pude ver antes de que vuelva a su casa por estar buscando a Jazz… Y sin saber bien en que preciso momento me decidí me encontré con el celular en mi oído escuchando el tono de llamada.

Mis deseos eran dos polos opuestos, que atienda y que no atienda, cuando estaba a punto de cortar, atendieron y luego de un instante de silencio escuche su voz.

**- Hola? **– me dijo en todo inseguro.

- Hola Bella, soy Edward. **–**me apresure a decir**.**

**- Oh, Ed, disculpa, no sabia que eras tu, como no aparece el numero.**

- Oh, si lo siento. La costumbre. **–** y colgué, esa maldita costumbre de llevar mi celular siempre con el numero bloqueado para evitar que mis citas se volvieran molestas, me gusta manejar mi vida, no quiero que una mujer me domine. Pero por algún motivo sabia que Bella no seria así, además me gustaría que lo tuviera para que cuente conmigo para todo lo que necesite.

Busque entre las opciones de mi teléfono hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, presione seleccionar al "_mostrar número_" y guardar, acto seguido llame a Bella. Esta vez tardo menos en atender.

**- Hola!** – me volvió a decir, alegre y… jadeante?

- Hola otra vez Bella, ahí tienes mi numero, espero que ahora que sabes que soy yo el que llama siguas atendiendo. –le dije en todo divertido.

**- Oh, vaya, eres lector de mentes acaso? Porque eso pensaba hacer… - **dijo riendo y eso realmente aunque fuera en broma, dolió**.**

- Oh, eso hiere mi ego Bella, estabas ocupada? Disculpa no te pregunte antes. – me sentí mal por no haber recordado antes mis modales.

**- Bueno, como sabrás, hoy era tarde de chicas, pero como Emm llamo a Ross yo tengo permitido contestar una llamada. Sucede algo?** Eso me dejo mas tranquilo, no me gustaría que las novias de mis amigos se hubieran molestado conmigo, realmente mis amigos tenían suerte, sus novias eran muy buenas personas tanto como Bella.

- Eh, bueno… en realidad no, solo le pedí tu numero a Jazz y…. y quería comprobar que lo haya anotado bien. Además moria de ganas de escuchar tu voz y saber si habias cambiado de opinión con respecto a la cita o solo soy yo al que le están pasando cosas inusuales, agregue internamente, ni loco podría decirle eso a Bella.

**- Ah, conque de Jazz lo obtuviste. – **dijo en tono que no pude identificar bien, maldita tecnología!

- Si acaso te molesta?** – **pregunte con dudad, no quería que ella lo tomara como un atrevimiento de mi parte, en si, no quería hacer nada como para que se moleste conmigo.

**- Claro que no, por lo menos me has dado el tuyo también, estamos a mano. -** Siempre tiene pensamientos tan inteligentes y maduros que me sorprende, realmente, es una caja de pandora.

- Bueno, mejor te dejo seguir con tu tarde de chicas antes que tenga a Alice mañana regañándome por haberlas molestado.- y de solo imaginármelo me daba dolor de cabeza, ese pequeño frasco en el que esta envuelta Alice podía hacer que estés a punto de estallar y no quiero terminar embroncado hasta con Jazz que seguramente saldrá a la defensa de su adorada novia, si le contesto algo. Y para colmo, las bromas de Emmett porque llame a Bella seria mucho en un solo día.

**- Ok, nos vemos. Suerte-** me dijo en un tono… triste?

- Adiós Bella mía. Un Beso.- y sin mas corte, le había dicho Bella Mia? Eso si que le habrá sonado raro, todo por pensar hace tiempo atrás como sonaría en italiano y sin más me largue a reír.

Busque entre los libros algo para leer y me decidí por "El Extraño Caso Del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde" una historia con alegoría moral en forma de historia de misterio ya que los dos extremos, el bien y el mal, están conviviendo en una sola persona. Me pareció interesante, me recosté en la cama y lei..

* * *

**JUEVES:**

Desperté al escuchar la alarma sonar. No se en que momento me quede dormido, me levante y pise el libro que había estado leyendo la noche anterior. Me di una ducha y Sali hacia el instituto antes de tiempo, quería hablar con Bella temprano y medir sus reacciones para saber si vendría mañana o no..

Woww! Mañana, que rápido pasó la semana y yo sin planes de como aprovechar mi casa sola. Lo único en claro que tenia es que Bella tal vez, llenaría la soledad de mi casa el viernes.

Estacione e Volvo al costado de donde Alice solía estacionar su Porsche. Y espere. Minutos después le vi estacionarlo. Baje de mi auto y cuando las tres bajaron las salude..

- Hola chicas..

- _Hola Edward_ – respondieron las tres al unísono.

- Me permitirían acompañar a Bella a su clase, quiero hablar con ella. – y sin mas mi mirada se paso por todo el cuerpo de Bella descaradamente, tenia una remera que resaltaba sus pechos por el escote en V y cada curva de su delgado cuerpo en color azul, definitivamente, el azul seria mi color favorito por toda la eternidad, y me descubrí teniendo envidia de su jeans que le quedaban ceñidos a su cuerpo, quien tuviera la suerte de ser pantalón! Y cielo santo, me encontraba con una vergonzoso problema en mi jeans mas precisamente en mi entrepierna, y se sentía tan duro como roca.

- _Claro-_ dijeron Alice y Rosalie dándole una significativa mirada a Bella, como queriéndole decir algo, sin hablar. Ambas salieron presurosas hacia el instituto. Dejando me a mi con una apetitosa Bella, sentía ganas de morderla por todas partes.

**- Y bien Edward, que sucede?** - Me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos, con una sonrisa en su cara. Creo que no le había dado una significativa importancia a su conversación con Jazz y eso me alegro. Era hora de sacar hashes de la manga, me dije.

- Solo quería saber si las chicas se habían molestado ayer por mi llamada.- dije sonriéndole.

**- Ah, eso, pues no, ya sabes, volvimos enseguida al tema de moda y compras y esas cosas. **– respondió, pero algo me decía que no me contaba todo, tampoco la presionaría.

- Pues eso me deja mucho mas tranquilo, no solo por ti, sino por mi, no me quisiera ni imaginar las represarías de Ross y Ali para conmigo si se hubiesen enojado. – comento en tono chistoso.

- **Jaja, si, me las puedo imaginar, sin realmente de temer. Llegamos.** – me dijo señalando la puerta de su clase y yo reaccione, me había quedado prendido de su melodiosa sonrisa.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo. – le dije para que supiera que estaría esperándola.

**- Claro** – me respondió y sin mas se acercó a darme un beso, pero su beso no se dirigió a mi mejilla, no se si fue por un movimiento mio o por una deliberada acción de ella, pero sus labios se posaron peligrosamente en la comisura de los míos. Sentí un impulso enorme de tomarla en mis brazos y besarla con toda la pasión que ella despertaba en mi, pero se alejó presurosa de mi y … algo ruborizada?

Cielos si antes esta en problemas con mi erección después de ese mínimo acercamiento me encontraba en una encrucijada, no sabría si podría calmarme y por ende que mi falo baje o si tendría que buscar algún tipo de ayuda manual. Y sin mas me dirigí al baño del instituto ya que hacia tiempo que no tenia relaciones sexuales y lo que me provocaba Bella nunca me había pasado. Cuando llegue me asegure que no había nadie adentro y cerré la puerta principal. Me dirigí a uno de los cubículos, baje mi pantalón y bóxer. Tome entre mi mano mi muy duro miembro, cerré los ojos y me concentre en pensar en Bella mientras mi mano subía y bajaba deslizándose. Por primera vez en todos los años que conocía a Bella y aun mayor, luego de su cambio, me permitía pensar en ella totalmente desnuda, debajo de mi cuerpo, ruborizada por tanta actividad, mientras con mis manos tocaba sus pechos y lamia cada centímetro de su cuerpo, me la imagine desnuda y muy dispuesta para mi, me encontré ejerciendo mas presión a mi pene y con movimientos que comenzaban a volverse frenéticos, seguí imaginado a Bella jadear y llamarme por mi nombre hasta que mi clímax llego, en una estruendosa liberación.

Estaba cansado y sudado pero no satisfecho, era una liberación de toda la presión que sentía pero para realmente alcanzar la satisfacción debía estar con ella, no tenia que ser producto de mi imaginación, no podía esperar a que mañana llegara, no sabia como iba a conseguirlo pero lo lograría, necesitaba de ella, como nunca en mi vida necesite a nadie mas, es mas, nunca me había masturbado, nunca tuve necesidad de hacerlo, siempre tuve a quien quise, pero como estaba aprendiendo en este ultimo tiempo, con Bella las cosas son diferentes y por ella hago cosas impensables.

Mire mi reloj y ya era tarde para mi primera clase, esperaría hasta la segunda, mientras aproveche a limpiarme y acomodar un poco el desastre en el que me había transformado. Estaba ansioso por que llegue la hora del almuerzo para tenerla cerca de nuevo y sentir la paz que me trasmitía aunque últimamente solo me cegaba el deseo y la lujuria cuando estaba a su lado.

La mañana paso lenta, pensando en mi encuentro con Bella en el almuerzo, capaz podría proponerle que luego de la ultima hora vayamos de nuevo al Coffee Store para conversar como la otra vez.. Cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo me fui directo a buscar a los chicos para sentarme con ellos en vez de hacerlos con los integrantes del equipo.

Para mi desgracia me cruce con Jessica en el camino.

- Eddy aguarda – me grito y encima con ese fastidioso apodo.

- Jessica que sucede? Y no me digas Eddy, sabes que lo detesto.

- Pues quería saber si estarías ocupado esta tarde, tal vez podríamos hacer algo- me dijo en tono sugerente guiñándome un ojo, "regalada" pensé.

- Lo lamento Jessica, pero no creo poder- conteste tajante queriendo seguir mi camino pero me tomo del brazo, es que "no se iba a dar por vencida!"

- Oye Ed, lo pasamos bien la otra vez, porque no repetirlo? Anda, no seas malo, podemos pasarla mucho mejor?- encima de "regalada", "arrastrada", maldigo el instante en que me metí con ella.

- Mira Jessica, tu sabes muy bien como son las cosas, a mi no me interesa y no quiero ser irrespetuoso contigo pero tu bien sabes que era un polvo y nada mas, asique no me busque ni me persigas mas, entiendes? – le dije ofuscado.

- Pero Edward, yo quiero estar contigo, puedo ofrecerte mucho mas si me lo permites, anda, dime que si. – Insistió.. enojada? Faltaría que tuviera el tupe, estaba haciendo que me retrase para estar con Bella, encima que le dije que la esperaría y estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo con Jessica y faltando a mi palabra, y eso me hacia sentir fatal.

- Basta Jessica, olvídalo. Ya paso tu cuarto de hora, no me interesas, no me obligues a ser cruel contigo.- y sin mas me di vuelta para ir al comedor pero para mi mala suerte a mitad de camino solo el timbre anunciando el regreso a las ultimas dos horas de clases. Apresure el paso para ver si me encontraba a Bella salir pero ni a mis amigos encontré. Con el amino por el piso fui a clases.

Nuevamente no pude prestar atención, me sentía tan mal por no haber cumplido mi palabra, hasta que en un momento recordé que tenia su numero, asique le escribí, aprovechando a sacar mi celular ya que el profesor estaba de espaldas escribiendo.

_Tuve un contratiempo que mi impidió encontrarme contigo como prometí._

_Espero que no te hayas molestado._

_No te apresures a irte después de clases._

_Espérame en el estacionamiento, por favor! _

_Besos._

_E.C._

Me sentí mas tranquilo después de enviarle el mensaje aunque tenia miedo de que no sacara su teléfono antes de llegar a casa o que se lo haya olvidado. Lo medite unos segundos y le escribí a Jazz.

_Jazz, le dirías a Alice que me espere a la salida antes de irse?_

_Contesta rápido, es importante._

_E._

Segundos después mi celular vibro.

Listo, dice Alice que no demores mucho porque tienen planes. ; )

J.

Me apresure a contestar ya que el profesor volvió a escribir en el pizarrón.

_Gracias Jazz, te debo una hermano._

_E._

Sonreí aliviado, lo había conseguido. Hablaría con Bella si o si. El resto de la clase preste atención y cuando sonó el timbre me dirigí rápidamente al estacionamiento, pero cuando llegue lo que vi no me gusto.

No solo estaba Ross y Alice conversando frente del Porsche sino que Bella estaba apoyada en el auto de Alice, a unos pocos metros de ellas, mas precisamente en la puerta del conductor, hablando con Mike muy cerca de ella, casi sofocándola. Apure mi paso y note como ella le regalaba una sonrisa, parecida a las que me daba a mí, pero parecía forzada. Y que mujer le daría una sonrisa sincera a un tipo que casi le esta babeando la remera de lo cerca que esta.

- Disculpen, Bella, podemos hablar.? – pregunte cordialmente y luego mire molesto a Mike y le dije - Mike te vas – si definitivamente fue y sonó como una orden, si se quedaba medio segundo mas lo mataría lentamente.

- Bueno, Bells, nos hablamos luego, si?- Bella solo asintió y levanto su mano como saludo. Bells? Desde cuando ese le decía a Mi Bella, Bells? Idiota masculle. Luego de ver que ya estaba lejos, voltee hacia Bella.

- Has recibido mi mensaje? En el que te pedí disculpas por haber faltado a mi palabra?

**- Mensaje? En realidad no mire mi celular.**- y sin mas, tomo su mochila y rebusco en uno de sus bolsillos, lo abrió y leyó, yo me limite a observar su belleza. **Oh, lo siento, no suelo prestarle mucha atención al celular, no hay problema, no tienes de que preocuparte.**

- Ya me doy cuenta, tuve que pedirle a Jazz que le diga a Alice que no se vaya ni bien salgan, cuando no recibí respuesta tuya. Y gracias por no molestarte. – y antes de que pueda responder algo Bella, Alice nos llamo.

- Oigan chicos, debemos irnos o se nos hara tarde. Espero que ya hayas terminado Ed, porque de verdad debemos irnos. – me dijo Alice cruzada de brazos mientras avanzaba hacia donde estábamos para subir a su auto.

Mire a Bella y note como se mordía su labio inferior tentándome, yo realmente necesitaba probarlos.

**- Bien será mejor que me suba al auto o nos matara a ambos. Adios Ed**. –me dijo, pero antes de que se logre alejar de mi, y en un arrebato de locura, la tome del brazo, apoyándola contra todo mi cuerpo y uniendo nuestros labios, juro que solo quería un besarla por un instante, sentir de lleno toda su boca, pero cuando los toque, un deseo incontrolable se apodero de mi, y la bese, pase de tomar su labio inferior al superior, tirando suavemente de estos con mis labios, para luego de un segundo abrirme paso por su boca con mi lengua. Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, estaba totalmente fascinado con todo lo que ella provocaba en mí y en mi parte inferior, que ya estaba lista para dar guerra. Sentía el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba en mi, había apoyado temerosa sus manos a los costados de mi cintura haciendo un puño, mientras yo la sujetaba con una mano un brazo y con la otra su nuca. Pensé que habían pasado milésimas de segundos, pero no era así, porque nuestros cuerpos pedían aire y nos tuvimos que separar.

Cuando mire el rostro de Bella para buscar algún tipo de desagradado o reprobación ella solo tenia los ojos cerrados y su boca entre abierta invitándome a seguir besándola. Sus labios se habían puesto rojos y un tanto hinchados por mi forma de besarla. Cuando luego de un instante los abrió y se encontró con mi mirada, se ruborizo furiosamente.

**- Yo.. yo.. yo debo irme…** -dijo tartamudeando y solo le sonreí.

- Entiendo Bella, suerte, y hasta mañana, si?

**- Claro, Adios** – y subió del lado de copiloto del auto.

Cuando me dirigí a mi auto vi que todavía algunos curiosos miraban, que tenia de malo besar a una chica a fuera del instituto pensé.

_- No tiene nada de malo compañero, solo el hecho de que tu nunca haces esto en publico, a la luz del dia y fue del instituto_.- reapareció mi molesta voz.

- Mejor cállate.-

Encendí mi auto y mientras me dirigía a mi casa pensaba lo fantástico que había sido ese beso y todas las emociones que había sentido el dia de hoy, realmente muchas el deseo que me despertó que me bese tan cerca de los labios, los celos por ver al bobo de Mike hablando con ella y luego el beso que me genero una revolución por dentro y que me transformaron en adicto a sus labios… Simplemente con uno no me conformaría.

* * *

_Ustedes que dicen, Ed esta enamorado y no se puede dar cuenta o que le pasa?_

_Que les pareció lo que hizo Edwaerd en el Baño del instituto?_

_Que creen que Ross y Al le diran a Bella del beso ya que ellas obviamente lo presenciaron…_

* * *

**Estoy muy feliz por todos los Reviews! Los comenzare a sobornar de esta manera ahora.. Quieren nuevo capitulo? Reviews! Y muchos!**

**pedí 5 en el capitulo anterior y me dieron el doble! Los adoro. Pero redoblemos la apuesta, hasta no llegar a los 50 Reviews no les subo le que sucede el viernes en la cita! **

**Todos lo esperan! Es un momento que les va a dar que hablar! Se los puedo asegurar! **

**Gracias por los Favoritos nuevos y los Alertas!**

**Espero que pronto lleguemos a los 50 Reviews! Quiero viernes y la cita! Y Ustedes? Habrá Sexo Salvaje?**

**Besos y Abrazos!**


	14. Seduciendo a Edward

Esto es un regalo para los que enviaron Reviews.. no pensaba subirlo pero disfrútenlo! Quiero llegar a los 50 Reviews, tan poco quieren a esta historia?

* * *

**Bella POV.**

**Me desperté a la hora común de cada día, me bañe, desayune y espere que Alice pasara. La misma rutina de siempre.**

**- Hola Al.**

_- Que tal Bells? Preparada para hoy?_** –me dijo con una sonrisa… picara?**

**- Emm.. Si, creo.- Alice se dedico a refunfuñar y fruncir el entrecejo.**

**Llegamos en silencio a la casa de Ross quien subió muy emocionada al auto y nos saludo.**

- Hii Chicas! Que Tal?

**- Wow, Ross, has despertado bien eh? Pide derecho? –comente**

_- Seguro que es mi hermano Emmett es el responsable._**- me dijo Alice.**

- Realmente si, fue sensacional..**- chillo Ross casi aturdiéndonos.**

**- Oh, no me digas que has cumplido con la apuesta!- le pregunte con los ojos desorbitados.**

- No, claro que no, juren que no contaran nada! – **con Al solo asentimos e hicimos la típica seña de que cerrábamos nuestra boca con llave **– fue genial chicas, mi osito subió por el árbol que da a mi habitación a media noche e hicimos el amor, pero no de manera convencional, mejor seria decir que tuvimos sexo duro, me ato a la cama y me amordazó la boca, fue realmente genial, es una sensación increíble y salvaje! Era como si un extraño hubiera venido a abusar de mí. Una palabra, excitante!

_- Ya no mas. Fue suficiente.. Que asco._** – le grito Al pero después comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, no podía ser que tengamos una amiga tan sexópata ni degenerada en un solo combo. Definitivamente, era en lo que mas se parecían con Emmett, y lo mejor de todo era que se amaban.. Que suerte, su amor si era correspondido, en cambio en mio nunca sucedería.**

- Bella – **me llamo Ross sacándome de mis tristes pensamientos o mejor dicho realidad**.

**- Que sucede Ross, no me contares detalles o si? Mira que Al no quiere- le sonreí.**

- Claro que no tonta! Solo me preguntaba si te acurdas del itinerario de hoy?**- como si pudiera olvidarlo pensé.**

**- Claro que no, acaso no ves que he cumplido con la primera parte. Estoy vestida tal como lo dijeron, luego besar a Edward en la comisura de los labios y tratar de darle celos con alguien que se me acerque ha hablar… - respondí nerviosa, no me creía capaz de hacerlo. Besar a Edward tan cerca, como poder controlarme!**

_- Genial Bells, saldrá todo fantástico, lo lograras. Lo se. Y quien dice que no te sorprendes._

**No alcance a decirle nada a Alice porque justo entrabamos al estacionamiento del instituto y mi corazón se aceleró de manera espontanea al ver al lado del lugar habitual de Alice el Volvo plateado de Edward. Seguramente ya entro, pensé para relajar la tensión y emoción, pero ni bien bajamos del auto escuche su melodiosa voz.**

- Hola chicas..

- _Hola Edward_ – **respondimos las tres al mismo tiempo.**

- Me permitirían acompañar a Bella a su clase, quiero hablar con ella. – y **note como me evaluaba con la mirada de arriba a bajo, creo que me estaba desvistiendo o devorando con los ojos. Me sentí poderosa por despertarle deseos. Toma Cullen, sabes ahora que se siente. Pero para que mentir, también lo evalué, llevaba un jeans clarito, muy clarito, con partes desgastadas y una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta el inicio del antebrazo, con los primeros 3 botones desabrochados, y su pelo como siempre revuelto como si hubiera terminado de tener sexo intenso, era tan excitante que sentí húmeda mi zona íntima.**

- _Claro-_ **dijeron Alice y Rosalie dándome una significativa mirada. Que pasaba ahora? Que tenia que recordar? Claro, tonta Bella, el beso.**

**- Y bien Edward, que sucede?** – **le pregunte cuando veía que no hablaba pero caminábamos, estaba tan hermoso, quiero animarme a seducirlo, tengo que besarlo, lo hare, yo puedo, lo hare. Me repetía a cada instante.**

- Solo quería saber si las chicas se habían molestado ayer por mi llamada.- **me dijo con una sonrisa, podía ser mas tierno, se estaba preocupando por mi.**

**- Ah, eso, pues no, ya sabes, volvimos enseguida al tema de moda y compras y esas cosas. **–**y también metiéndome ideas locas de como conseguir que te enamores de mi como yo lo estoy de ti y que dentro de eso estaba besarte, me dije irónicamente en mi interior.**

- Pues eso me deja mucho mas tranquilo, no solo por ti, sino por mí, no me quisiera ni imaginar las represarías de Ross y Ali para conmigo si se hubiesen enojado. –** dijo en tono alegre regalándome una sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaban, "pero yo no lo permitiría guapo", quería contestarle, demasiado hermoso estas hoy, parece apropósito! Es tan irresistible!**

- **Jaja, si, me las puedo imaginar, son realmente de temer. Llegamos.** –**le dije señalando la puerta y parecía que había regresado de algún sitio, acaso no me prestaba atención?**

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo. –**ok, este es el momento Bella, es ahora o nunca de dije. Yo puedo, es lo que deseo!**

**- Claro** – **le respondí y me acerque peligrosamente en la comisura de los míos, donde le deje un tierno y delicado beso, pero no me iba a quedar a ver su reacción, en el mismo segundo en que lo hacia, me gire y entre al salón de clases, sentía como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se iba a mi rostro. Lo hice, pensé, lo hice! No aguante y tome mi teléfono celular para escribirles a las chicas.**

**No lo creerán pero…**

**ME ANIME!**

**B.**

**Dos segundos más tarde ambas me contestaron.**

_Sabía que lo lograrías._

_Ni te imaginaras como esta Cullen_

_Al_

**Eso me sonó raro, pero Al siempre había sido así. Me apresure a leer lo que me respondió Rosalie.**

Esa es mi amiga!

Genial.. Caerá a tus pies.

Ross.

**Definitivamente tenia a las mejores amigas, lastima que mi felicidad no duro mucho, justo cuando termine de leer el mensaje de Ross el profesor me llamo la atención ya que vio mi celular, me ordeno que lo apague y guarde y lo obedecí, no quería ganarme una sanción aunque lo hice molesta, ni había comenzado la clase para que me amenace de esa manera.**

**Preste atención a las clases con la ilusión de que las horas pasen más rápido. Quería que el almuerzo llegue y ver como reaccionaba Edward, si al final cumpliría con su palabra.**

**Por fin la hora del almuerzo había llegado! Y podría comprobar la reacción de Edward por mi osadía, espera que tuviera el efecto que aseguraban las chicas, no quería perder lo poco que había conseguido en estos días.**

**Entramos a la cafería con Alice y Rosalie, como siempre ya que nos encontramos en el pasillo, era increíble la coordinación que teníamos, siempre en el mismo punto las 3 nos encontrábamos.**

**Compramos algo para comer y nos sentamos a esperar a nuestros enamorados. Ok, tal vez Ed y yo no éramos novios y el no compartía el mismo sentimiento pero él, en verdad era mi enamorado.**

**No pasaron más de 5 minutos que Emmett y Jasper se encontraban haciéndonos compañía, yo por mi parte no dejaba de mirar la única entrada de la cafetería. Empecé a temer lo peor, él si se había disgustado, rayos, estoy en el mismísimo infierno, él no querrá verme nunca mas en su vida, mierda! La arruine realmente, y todo por hacerles caso a Ross y Al, pero no podía molestarme con ellas, estaban tratando de hacer mi sueño posible, no podía enfadarme con ellas, no después de todo lo que estuvieron haciendo por mi.**

**Ross me saco de mis pensamientos cuando me codeo.**

**- **Bells, recuerdas lo de los celos** – asentí confusa – **Bien, esta viniendo Mike decidido hacia ti. Aunque te desagrade, úsalo.

**Suspire, si hay algo mas molesto que una mosca, ese era Mike, salto cielos, era una consecuencia negativa de mi cambio de Look! Y semejante consecuencia negativa y repulsiva, ni siquiera es capaz de controlar la baba que se le cae cuando me habla. Realmente nada parecido al Adonis que tanto me gusta, maldición Edward, porque no vienes?**

Hola, Bellita.. –** repulsivo, un apodo mejor no poder pensar, agg! Pensé.**

**- Mike, no deberías estar almorzando? – pregunte cosa de que note la indirecta de que quería q se vaya, pero sentí un apretón en la pierna que era de Ross y me recordé, amabilidad, para que Edward tenga celos.**

Bella, tu siempre preocupándote, eres tan dulce –**definitivamente a este chico no le conectan las neuronas o es un engreído y egocéntrico sin motivos o sea, no eres Edward Cullen! – **ya comí algo, quería hablar contigo…

**- Algún problema con alguna materia? Necesitas material de lectura? O apuntes? Sabes que no tengo problemas en prestártelos, me los devuelves otro día.- le dije tratando de persuadirlo de lo obvio.**

- Oh, no, no es nada de eso, me estaba preguntando si quisieras ir al cine o a comer algo este fin de semana. **– dijo en tono de… galán? Santos cielos, que asco! Acaso el universo me odia!**

**Y cuando estaba en la encrucijada de contestarle pensando en lo que Al y Ross me habían aconsejado pero también teniendo en cuanta d que Edward no había aparecido y que seria inútil seguir hablando con él, un sonido, el de la campana, en este momento me pareció el mas hermoso de todo el mundo que nunca había escuchado, nos indicaba que era la hora de volver a clases. Y yo me libraba de él, pudiendo pensar mejor y consultarlo con las chicas.**

Luego hablamos **– me dijo Mike, asentí, es que acaso no se cansaría?**

**Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, esperando tal vez cruzarme con Edward pero no tuve la suerte.**

**Pensé mil y un motivo para justificar el que no haya aparecido, tal vez un profesor lo castigo y no pudo salir o se paso el tiempo del almuerzo charlando con algún profesor sobre algún tema en particular. O tal vez simplemente se había enojado conmigo por mi arrebato, que era lo mas lógico. **

**Trate de prestar atención a ls ultimas dos horas de clases, estaba un poco deprimida, si Edward no quería verme mas, eso significaba que los planes de la tarde eran inútiles y no tendría motivos para soportar una tarde de compras.**

**Sonó el timbre de fin de clases, hora de vivir un infierno, lo mas probable es que Mike me esté esperando y luego compras sin motivos porque Edward seguro no quería verme, porque todo tiene que girar en torno a él! Cuando cruce la puerta, sentí unos pequeños brazos enroscarse en mi, era Alice que esta muy emocionada, mire a Ross que estaba detrás de ella y me sonreía como si estuviera satisfecha.**

**- **_No sabes Bella que tengo para mostrarte!_

**- No tengo idea Al, asique muéstrame! – exigí. Y sin mas saco su celular y lo puse en frente a mi cara para que leyera una pequeña conversación.**

_Amor, recibí este mensaje de Edward. _

"_Jazz, le dirías a Alice que me espere a la salida antes de irse?_

_Contesta rápido, es importante."_

_Espero que no te metas en líos._

_Besos. Tu Mayor._

**_O_**

_Amor, esta bien, pero dile que no tarde._

_Recuerda que saldremos de compras._

_Nada de líos. Lo prometo._

_Besos. Tu Duende._

**Una carcajada salió de mi, era imposible que se apoden de esa manera. Pero luego fruncí me ceño, porque Edward necesitaba que Alice no se fuera? Porque quería que la espere.?**

**- No entiendo que significa esto Ali. – dije sinceramente.**

_- Tonta Bella, Edward sabe que venimos y nos vamos juntas en mi amado Porsche, es obvio que no quiere que me vaya para verte! –_**termino la frase en un tono que resaltaba la obviedad.**

**- De verdad creen eso? Entonces no esta enojado por mi casi beso? O quiere reprenderme por mi casi beso? – estaba tan nerviosa que pensaba mil cosas en un mismo momento.**

- Yo diría que no esta molesto. Solo quiere verte- **Me contesto Ross y solo pude sonreir.**

_- Estoy mas que de acuerdo con Ross.. Oh y ahí viene ayuda extra _**– me gire a mirarla sin entender- ** _Mike _**– solo dijo y vi como iba a nuestro encuentro mientras llegábamos al auto de Alice.**

Bella, pensé que no saldrían más. –**le hice una mínima mueca de sonrisa mientras notaba como Al y Ross se alejaban un poco de nosotros como queriéndonos dar intimidad, como si yo la quisiera con él, vocifere maldiciones y palabrotas internamente.**

**- Cosas de chicas. –me limite a decir.**

Y bien has pensado en mi propuesta, que dices?-** pregunto acercándose a mi y casi dejando caer su baba. Le sonríe antes de contestarle con una dura daga que profesaba un NO grande como una casa en su corazón o ego, pero no me importaba, hasta que lo escuche, realmente mi héroe, le daría lo que me pidiese por este favor inconsciente de liberarme de Mike.**

- _Disculpen, Bella, podemos hablar?_ **– Me pregunto tiernamente **- Mike te vas –**y no solo sono a que le estaba ordenando, sino que había algo mas en su tono de voz, molesto tal vez…**

- Bueno, Bells, nos hablamos luego, si?- **le sonreí falsamente y levante mi mano e internamente canturrie: chau, chau, adiós Mike, piérdete.**

- _Has recibido mi mensaje? En el que te pedí disculpas por haber faltado a mi palabra?__**-**_** me pregunto intrigado y temeroso?**

**- Mensaje? En realidad no mire mi celular.**-** tome mi mochila y la removí buscando mi teléfono, cierto que lo tenia apagado por culpa del profesor, lo prendi y espere que el mensaje llegue, como si hubiera pasado una eternidad, dude de las palabras de Edward pero en ese momento entro el mensaje, apreté ansiosa la tecle "leer".**

_Tuve un contratiempo que mi impidió encontrarme contigo como prometí._

_Espero que no te hayas molestado._

_No te apresures a irte después de clases._

_Espérame en el estacionamiento, por favor! _

_Besos._

_E.C._

**En ese momento mi corazón se derritió, podía ser mas tierno? No. **

**Podría haber otro igual? No. **

**Podría haber algún que agote hasta sus últimos recursos con tal de verte? Definitivamente no. **

**Le sonreí a modo de disculpas.**

- **Oh, lo siento, no suelo prestarle mucha atención al celular, no hay problema, no tienes de que preocuparte. – todo era absolutamente verdad, como molestarse con una Hermosura como él. Casi mi baba cae pero logre controlarme**

_- Ya me doy cuenta, tuve que pedirle a Jazz que le diga a Alice que no se vaya ni bien salgan, cuando no recibí respuesta tuya. Y gracias por no molestarte_. – **y antes de que pueda responder, Alice nos llamo. Interrumpiendo mi feliz momento.**

- Oigan chicos, debemos irnos o se nos hará tarde. Espero que ya hayas terminado Ed, porque de verdad debemos irnos. – **dijo Alice cruzada de brazos mientras avanzaba hacia donde estábamos para subir a su auto**.** Malditos planes de compra! Yo me quería quedar y como en toda encrucijada me mordí mis labios y los note, porque los apretaba muy fuerte. Suspire y me despedí de Ed- **

**- Bien será mejor que me suba al auto o nos matara a ambos. Adios Ed**. –**le dije con pena, pero cuando estaba encaminándome para subir a mi lugar de siempre, sentí la mano de Edward jalarme del brazo hasta que choque contra su cuerpo, - Santo cielos, esto es la gloria pensé pero me equivoque, la gloria vino después cuando ataco mis labios y quien soy yo para negarme, no corresponderme o hacerme la dura. Era algo que siempre quise, no voy ha ser tan hipócrita conmigo misma de no besarlo con ganas. Mis piernas se derritieron cuando luego de unos instantes en los que nuestros labios estuvieran unidos, el tomara mi labio inferior entre los suyos y tirara con fuerza, acaso eso se podía hacer? No se supone que le tiran pero con los dientes? Que suave y delicado es! Con razón todas mueren por él, si es tan dulce. Desearía que fueras solo mio, pero no llegue a pensar en nada mas, su lengua se abrió paso dentro de mi boca y morí y mi entrepierna estaba absolutamente mojada, estaba tan excitada que no me opondría si me tomaba ahí mismo en frente de todos. Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, mariposas en mi interior, necesidad de que no se termine nunca este beso, deseo en que me haga suya con pasión pero con la misma dulzura con la que me besaba. Tuve que sujetarme de los costados de su cuerpo aferrándome con mis manos de su remera, cada vez me derretía más, y cada vez ejercía mas presión con mis puños tratando de no arruinar el momento.**

**Podía alguien ser tan perfecto o solo el amor que sentía por él, me hace idealizarlo! Creo que nunca nadie mas va a poder despertar estos sentimientos en mi interior.. y que cálido estaba mi interior!**

**Pero lastimosamente también sentía que me faltaba el aire pero no quería que nuestro beso terminara, podría morir asi que seria la mejor manera de hacerlo en este mundo, con los labios de la persona que amo en los míos, pero Edward no tenia el mismo pensamiento y se separo de mi.. Me quede unos instantes en blanco, relajando mi respiración y las miles de sensaciones que atravesaban mi cuerpo, y abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba él, mirándome, sonriendo y las mil sensaciones que trataba de calmar, invadieron mi cuerpo nuevamente pero con una furia arrasadora. Pero la mayor fue las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Santo cielos, estábamos a la salida del instituto y con chismosos alrededor! Me comerían cruda mañana!**

**- Yo.. yo.. yo debo irme…**

_- Entiendo Bella, suerte, y hasta mañana, si?_

**- Claro, Adiós**.

**Cerré la puerta como un autómata, y ni bien me percate de que estábamos a una cuadra del instituto mis locas amigas empezaron a gritar de emoción como locas, pero no de las normales, sino como loca desquiciadas! Comencé a temer por mi vida mas, que si se estuviera acercando a mi una huracán furioso y encima yo, que apenas comenzaba a salir de mi estado de shock.**

**Realmente paso? Me auto pregunte y encontré la respuesta en el calor que tenían mis labios y dirigí mi mano ahí y note que estaban un poco hinchados; en las mariposas que sentia en mi estomago revoloteando sin control; en la humedad intensa que frenaba mi ropa interior y en la actitud de mis amigas! Fue tan increíble como real. Sonreí.**

_- Bella.!_**- me grito una Alice mas eufórica que lo normal.**

**- Ya se, ya se. Aun no lo creo, no caigo!- admití.**

- Ya, acaso estas tan loca chiflada que crees que es producto de tu imaginación? Si claro! Como si fueras tan buena creando cosas! Lo hemos visto!** – me grito Ross – **Ahora cuenta que sentiste! Como fue? Besa bien? - **me pregunto a punto de perder la cordura o eso me pareció.**

**- Chicas, fue definitivamente lo mejor que me paso en la vida, gracias a ustedes! Son unas genias! Besa realmente tan bien que casi me derretí, tuve que sujetarme de él para no caer, hacer papelones y arruinar el momento. Puedo morir ahora de lo más feliz luego de ese beso. – me relaje completamente en el asiento del auto. Estaba extasiada.**

_- Felicitaciones amiga! Todo esta saliendo perfecto. Ahora témenos un muy buen motivo para hacer las compras y elegir el mejor conjunto para mañana._**- anuncio Alice.**

**- Pues hagan lo que quieran conmigo hoy, acatando sus consejos estoy consiguiendo todo lo que un día quise! Gracias por todo! Las amo! – les dije al borde de las lagrimas**

_- Y nosotras a Ti..!_** – me gritaron! Seguramente si no hubiéramos estado en el auto, nos hubiéramos abrazados.**

**La tarde pasó rápido entre tiendas, pruebas de ropa, discusiones, mas ropa, planes, risas, enojos. Tuvo todo lo que una tarde de compras tiene que tener. Cenamos y hablamos de cualquier otra cosa ya que notaban que mis nervios crecían, mañana a esta misma hora estaría con él, en su casa, cenando vestida como para matar, o en otras palabras para que me haga el amor!**

**Llegue a casa y me duche, estaba por irme a dormir cuando mi celular sonó.**

_Espero que hayas pasado una linda tarde con tus amigas._

_Y que no te hayan dejado exhausta._

_Nos vemos mañana Bella Mia._

_Descansa. Un Beso. ;)_

_E.C._

**Y nuevamente me derreti. Estaba que no sabia que responder, escribi varias veces el mensaje, hasta que decidi enviar uno.**

**Gracias Ed. Hasta mañana.**

**Descansa tu también. Besos.**

**B.S.**

**Ahora solo quedaba dormí, levantarme, seguir las indicaciones de las chicas y pasar un fin de semana de mis amigas aunque el viernes seria mi gran noche, eso esperaba.**

**Concilie el sueño gracias a lo agotada que termine por el ir y venir de las compras. Dormí con una sonrisa en los labios. Por culpa o merito de Edward Cullen.**

* * *

Esperaban el beso? La verdad, los sorprendí?

En el próximo capitulo la cita. Un adelanto pero no les digo quien lo relata.

_- Y bien Bella, que te gustaría cenar, dime así pasamos a comprarlo de camino a mi casa._

**- Oh, Edward, si quieres puedo preparar algo en tu casa, estoy acostumbrada a cocinar.**

_- Seria poco caballeroso si permito que hagas eso._

_Reviews!_


	15. Viernes: Cita! EL GRAN DIA

**A sido mi cumpleaños pero quiero hacerles un regalo a uds! Gracias por leer.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a **Gabriela Cullen, GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS!

* * *

…**.VIERNES: CITA….**

Narrador:

El gran día había llegado, Bella despertó mas temprano sin necesidad de despertador, aprovecho a preparar un bolso con toda la ropa para el fin de semana. Tenia que guardar todos mis nuevos conjuntos de ropa que Alice le había obligado a medirse y comprarse.

Pero sentía que no podía quejarse, gracias a ella y a Rosalie iba a obtener lo que tanto quería, su regalo de cumpleaños y antes de que ese día llegara! Realmente no era amante de las fiestas o los regalos, pero si mi regalo era una noche de pasión con Edward, ya no me molestaba, definitivamente había cambia de opinión. Era Edward lo que quería.

Aun así, no daba mas de los nervios, y sentía que alguien le estrujaba el estomago, decido que lo mejor era tomar un relajante baño en la tina. El agua salía a una temperatura ideal como para relajar cada musculo de su cuerpo. Prendió unas velas aromáticas de vainillas para aumentar la relajación. No sabía cuanto tiempo paso pero salió cuando noto que sus dedos estaban arrugados.

Bajo a desayunar y noto que todavía faltaba una hora para que Alice la pase a buscar. Suspiro. Se pondría más nerviosa aun con la espera.

Hizo el esfuerzo de desayunar pero no podía pasar bocado Y se replanteaba muchas cuestiones. Y para colmo coincidió con su padre en el desayuno, él cual obviamente noto que su hija estaba levantada muy temprano y algo nerviosa y como todo bien jefe de policía tuvo sospechas.

- _Bella, te encuentras bien? Algo te preocupa_.- pregunto seriamente su padre.

- **No es nada, es que … tengo una prueba muy importante hoy**.- contesto con parte de la verdad, realmente tener relaciones con Edward iba a ser una prueba crucial para su futuro.

- _Oh, tranquila pequeña, siempre has sido excelente. No podría sentirme mas orgulloso de tener una hija tan inteligente, linda y madura. Nunca me has decepcionado._

Las palabras de su padre le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, que pensaría él de lo que ella esta a punto de hacer esta noche, se pregunto. Se dedico a regalarle una tierna sonrisa de disculpa, amaba a su padre y no quería que él se sintiera avergonzado de ella, pero era algo que ella necesitaba hacer.

Su padre se despidió de ella dejando la con miles de preguntas en su cabeza. Su padre se enfadaría mucho si se enterara? Seria cruel con ella? Estaba bien lo que iba a hacer? Y si le dolería pero no solo en cuerpo, sino también en alma? Edward se daría cuenta que era inexperta y se echaría para tras? Para luego hacer que nada paso? O él pensaba que ya había tenido relaciones? Que pensara del hecho de que le entregue su virginidad? Se asustara? Se molestara? No le dará ni la más mínima importancia? La tratara como a las demás luego o seguirá teniendo detalles diferentes solamente con ella?

* * *

**Bella PVO**

Decidí que lo mejor seria leer un libro, y dejar de pensar, no era bueno en estos momentos, ya no había vuelta a tras, debía ser valiente. me dirigí al estante y busque uno al azar: Orgullo y Prejuicio.

El tiempo paso volando, me ensimisme tanto en la lectura y solo me percate de que era la hora de ir al instituto al escuchar la bocina del auto de Alice.

Salí volando con mis útiles y el bolso de fin de semana. Alice me esperaba con una enorme sonrisa que se desvaneció al verme a la cara.

_- Que rayos Bella, y esas ojeras? A caso no has dormido? Esto esta mal!_ – grito con agonía, acaso mi amiga enloqueció?

- **Tranquila Al, no es el fin del mundo, son los nervios!** – conteste lo mas calmada que pude mientras la tensión en mi interior subía.

_- Oh, Bella, perdón, pero veras que con Rosalía borraremos esas horribles ojeras! _- con amigas asi quien necesita enemigos pensé, no puede ser que me vea tan mal, o si? Rayos!

Llegamos a la casa de Ross y la vi salir con una maleta gigante, esto es broma, pensé, no puede ser que por dos días y medios se lleve una valija como las que se usan cuando viajas al exterior por meses.

- **Ross, sabes que casi son 3 días en los que no vas a estar en tu casa, que queda a 25 cuadras como mucho de la casa de Alice, debes estar bromeando con esa maleta, verdad?**

- Oh, no Bella, además no solo llevo cosas para mi, sino también algunas cosas que pueden sernos necesarias.- me dijo tan molesta y seria que temí que me salte a la yugular.

-_ Si Bella, es mejor ser precavidas. Además tenemos aproximadamente 5 horas después del instituto para prepararte para la cita, y debes quedar como una diosa! Quedo en pasar a las 8! Tendremos que dividirnos las tareas Ross!-_ ella solo asintió y sonrió y por un instante tuve miedo de quedar en las manos de mis amadas amigas, pero debía confiar en ellas, sabia que era así, estoy a horas de tener una cita con la persona que me quita el sueño y me hace humedecer íntimamente con solo mirarme.

- Pasaras una noche magnifica. – Me dijo segura Ross.

Me sorprendía el optimismo de mis amigas. Pero ellas eran así, y tal vez por eso todo lo que se proponían le salía bien. Tal vez era cierto que bastaba con los pensamientos positivos para que se realice lo que deseas o que el universo conspira para que se cumplan aquellas cosas que deseas con intensidad.

Sea cual sea la respuesta, la suerte decidió estar de mi lado por una vez en mi vida y esta noche, Uff, no quiero ni pensar lo que puede pasar. No es bueno para mi salud mental definitivamente.

Llegamos al instituto y nos separamos. Me sorprendió no ver el auto de Edward en ningún lugar del estacionamiento, comencé a dudar si se había arrepentido, pero el no podía hacerme eso o si?

Removí en mi mochila y busque mi celular, no le iba a mandar un mensaje, solo lo puse en vibrador y lo guarde en le bolsillo delantero de mi Jeans, por si me enviaba un mensaje como el día anterior.

Estaba en mi primera clases no prestando nada de atención, nunca entendí las matemáticas y tenia mi cabeza en Edward. Cuando la clase termino, mi celular vibro.

Era un mensaje de Edward, mi corazón palpitaba desbocado, y torpemente apreté leer.

_Bella, no he tenido suerte hoy al empezar mi día. _

_Te molestaría venir unos minutos al estacionamiento._

_Creo que solo tu harías que mi día mejore._

_Vienes?_

_E.C._

No sabia que hacer, rayos, seguro llegaría tarde a mi clase, pero no me importo, tal vez algo andaba muy mal o había pasado algo y necesitaba conversación alguien y había decidido hacerlo conmigo, no podía negarme. Le constaste lo primero que se me vino a la mente y lo mas rápido.

_En camino. _

_B.S._

Cuando salí al estacionamiento lo encontré apoyado a su amado auto con la mirada triste, me apresure a acortar la distancia que nos separaba.

**- Hola Ed, que sucede? Porque esa cara? **– pregunte mientras el me miraba a los ojos.

- _Hola, Bella. Es que me siento fatal, salí mas temprano de lo normal para llegar a tiempo al instituto y poder acompañarte a clases porque necesitaba preguntarte algo y para mi mala suerte rompí la cubierta del coche y no pude llegar. Me molesta cuando no empiezo bien el día_. –Era tan tierno, y yo pensando que quería cancelar nuestra cita. Siempre pensando lo peor de él.

- **No te preocupes Ed, esta todo más que bien, además lo más importante es que no te has lastimado porque el auto se te haya salido de control.** – Le sonreí abiertamente logrando que el me devolviera la sonrisa.- **Pero dime, que es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme como para salir antes de lo normal hacia el instituto?**

- _Pues ya no se si eso sea bueno idea, capaz que no me incumbe y pinchar la cubierta haya sido una señal para desistir_. _Además vamos a llegar tarde a la segunda hora, he sido un desconsiderado_. – respondió dudoso y a la vez esquivo. Lo mire escéptica y con una ceja alzada.

- **Acaso me tienes miedo? Que es eso de lo que querías hablar? Suéltalo de una vez Edward**. **No me importa perder la segunda hora. Prefiero resolver esto que pasa que no se que es**. – le dije lo mas calma que pude aunque con carácter, algo que pasaba en escasas situaciones, y tratando de no sacar hipótesis incorrectas, ya no lo pre-juzgaría.

- _Solo si prometes no enfadarte_. – Asentí_- No, dilo, "prometo no enfadarme"._ – desde cuando Edward era tan inseguro así, y mucho mas frente a una insignificante como yo?

- **Ok, prometo no enfadarme. Ahora dime.** –mis nervios estaban creciendo y no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría soportarlo.

- _Bueno lo que pasa es que ayer fui muy irrespetuoso y no pensé en ti, y me surgió la duda de que tal vez, te molesto mi actitud_. –realmente no sabia de que carajo hablaba, estaba drogado acaso? O se había arrepentido del beso?

- **Disculpa Edward, pero no te sigo. Yo molestarme contigo? Tu siendo irrespetuoso? Hablas del beso?**- Pregunte sintiendo como el sonrojo se apoderaba de mi rostro.

_- Que? No, no, no! Del beso por supuesto que no, va, solo espero que no te haya molestado eso también, o si?-_ suspire, era un alivio que no se haya arrepentido de ese beso, porque fue fantástico.

**- Claro que no me molesto lo del beso, pero si no es eso, no entiendo de que te disculpas?-** le dije con sinceridad. Vi como se compensaba a rascar la parte de atrás de su cabeza y subía desordenando aun más sus alborotados cabellos, estaba nervioso y mucho más sexi. Lo deseaba intensamente. Quería saciar mi necesidad de él, que me tome y haga lo que quiera conmigo. Estaba rendida a sus encantos. Su voz me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

- _Pues… lo que pasa es que… interrumpí tu conversación con Newton y lo eche olvidándome de la caballerosidad y tal vez, bueno.. tu estabas a gusto con esa conversación, ya que vi como le sonreías… pero por ser educada me has prestado atención_. – ok, esto no me lo esperaba, yo molesta por que me salvo de Mike?

- **No, Edward, no debes porque preocuparte. A decir verdad me has salvado, Mike a veces es tan impasable.**- y acto seguido tape mi boca dándome cuenta que me había pasado. – **Dios, no es lo que quise decir, lo que pasa es que…** -pero no se me ocurría nada, maldición.

- _Tranquilla Bella, si eso es lo que piensas no debes reprimirlo_. – dijo comprensivo y me derretí con razón estaba enamorada de él.

- **Realmente no quiero que me juzgues mal Edward, pero a veces me exaspera**. – admití cabizbaja por la vergüenza.

- _Bells, no debes sentir vergüenza de lo que piensas, además hasta yo he notado que siempre esta a punto de babearte y eso debe resultarte incomodo. Es normal que sientas un mínimo rechazo hacia él_. – dijo y me envolvió en sus brazos. Casi inmediatamente me sentí mejor, reconfortada, era tan lindo sentir su calor. Tenia tantas ganas de que él sintiera por mi el hermoso sentimiento que tenia por él y que no fuera solo físico, pero a veces hay que conformarse (1).

- **Gracias Edward. De verdad. Me has hecho sentir mejor**.- le dije con mi cabeza apoyada en su musculoso pecho.

Sentimos como tocaba el timbre que anunciaba que la segunda hora había acabado, pero como rayos pensé el tiempo había volado de esta manera! Nos separamos lo suficiente para mirarnos a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes me estaban matando. Y el impulso de besarlo se apodero de mi, trate de controlarme lo máximo que pude y con toda la fuerza de voluntad hable.

- **Creo que es hora de ir a clases**. – dije con pesar.

- _Claro, te acompaño_- me dijo como si hubiera estado ajeno y le haya costado descifrar lo que acabada de decirle. Solo asentí incapaz de separarme de él. Y menos después de la sonrisa torcida que me regalaba, me iba a matar, definitivamente.

Caminamos en silencio cruzando mitad instituto. Muchas chicas me veían con unas ganas de matarme o de estar ocupando mi lugar junto a Ed. Pura envidia saltaba de los poros de muchas y llegue a sentir miedo de cruzarme con una loca desquiciada que en verdad me asesine por Edward. Cuando estuvimos en frente del salón, me gire hacia él, para despedirme.

- **Bueno, esta es mi aula. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, verdad? **– solté la pregunta sin ponerme a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, cuando caí en la cuenta, mi sonrojo no tardo en llegar y baje mi cabeza para que no lo notara, pero él la levanto y me acaricio la mejilla mientras me sonreía con.. dulzura?

- _Claro Bella, nos vemos en el almuerzo! Tratare de que nada se cruce en mi camino y estaré allí esperándote._- y sin mas se acercó y me beso tiernamente en los labios, duro unos instante pero fue igual de fascinante. Lamente cuando se separo.

_- Ya llega el profesor. Nos vemos luego_. – y se fue por el corredor, muchas personas se habían quedado tan estáticos como yo pero empezaban con los murmullos, claro era raro ver a Edward besando a una de sus conquistas cuando hay gente presente y es de dia, que raros le pasaba a Cullen?. Segundos después escuche un carraspeo y voltee.

- Señorita Swan, piensa entrar a la clase o no? Si es no, deje de obstruirme el paso al salón. – me reprendió el profesor Thomson.

**- Claro, profesor, disculpe**. – le dije completamente sonrojada entrando al salón.

Las clases fueron muy largas, no vea la hora de que sea el almuerzo y estar cerca de Ed, por muy mala suerte solo compartía una clase con él, aunque será beneficioso luego de la cita ya que el cortara cualquier contacto conmigo.

Por fin la hora del almuerzo llego y me dirigía al comedor cuando fui interceptada por dos torbellinos que me llevaban a la rastra hacia el baño. Maldición, porque a mi.

- **QUE RAYOS SUCEDE!** **QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN!** – pregunte gritando muy enojada, no era justo, pase horas esperando ver a Edward y mis locas amigas me quitan mis preciados minutos!

- _Wow, Bells, cálmate! Solo queríamos que nos cuentes todo. Es verdad lo que se escucha en los pasillos? Todo el mundo habla de eso! Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta- _exigía el demonio de duende que tengo por amiga a los saltitos, pero de que carajo habla!

- **De que demonios hablas Alice? Que dicen en los pasillos!**

- Bella, todo el mundo comenta que Edward te beso en el medio del instituto!!- me grito Rosalie muy emocionada.

- **Ah, es eso** – dije sonrojada con la mirada el piso.

- _Bella es verdad entonces?_ – me pregunto Alice levantándome el rostro por mi mentó. Solo atine a asentir.

- Pues dime ya mismo que le has hecho Bella! Ese no es el Cullen que todos conocemos! – y Ross tenia razón. Edward me enamoraba cada vez más con su actitud y esos gestos únicos que tenia para conmigo pero empezaba a confundirme y me daba miedo.

- **Realmente no se que le sucede. Y no se que pensar.** – vi como Alice sonreía complacida y con complicidad, y no pude resistir.- **Alice, tu sabes algo? Dime por favor, eres mi amiga!** – reclame.

- _No sé de que diablos hablas Bella, pero damos detalles!-_ y Ross la respaldo asintiendo con la cabeza.

- **Chicas, podemos hablarlo luego, quede en estar en la cafetería con Ed**. – les dije mientras me encaminada a la salida.

- _Oh, no, tu no te vas. Él ayer te dejo plantada, hoy te toca a ti. Además no nos va a alcanzar el tiempo esta tarde, asique habla ahora_.- me dijo Alice mientras tirada de mi brazo para volver al centro del baño. Suspire, no ganaría esta batalla.

- **Que quieren que les diga, fue fantástico**. - cuando Alice iba a hablar, mi celular vibro y desesperada lo saque, seguramente era Edward, pero Rosalie me lo arrebato de las manos.

- Oh, Es Cullen y dice, " Te estoy esperando en la cafetería como quedamos, sucede algo? Besos. E.C." – y vi como contestaba el mensaje.

- **Ross, que rayos le contestas?-** dije acercándome pero me frene cuando vi que me miraba asesinamente, mi sangre se helo, y vi como una sonrisa siniestra invadía su rostro. Maldición estaba jodida.!

- Tranquila Bella, solo le he dicho que tus amigas te hemos secuestrado y que se verían en la casa de Alice a la hora acordada, y por supuesto le he dicho que te sacamos el celular así no va a poder insistir.- que hizo que? Estaba loca? Si, definitivamente loca.

- **Pero porque hiciste eso? Todavía no han terminado las clases y me puedo cruzar todavía con él.** –le constaste altivamente como si hubiera ganado la batalla pero muy poco duro esa ilusión.

- Veras Bella, con los últimos acontecimientos que pasaron, decidimos que nos iremos a mi casa ahora.- me informo Alice, mientras nuevamente era arrastrada pero a la salida del instituto, ofrecí un poco de resistencia pero el duende maldito contaba con mas fuerza de lo que pensé, sumado a que Ross en ocasiones la ayudaba. Cuando empujaban para meterme al auto, escuche que gritaban mi nombre.

- Bella! Que rayos creen le hacen? – les pregunto Edward, mi salvador, a mis locas desquiciadas de mis amigas.

- Vete Cullen! – ordeno desafiante Rosalie y tuve miedo por Edward.

- Pero, porque la llevan a la rastra? Si ella no se quiere ir porque la obligan? Y porque le sacan su celular? Acordamos algo con Bella, no se pueden interponer porque si. – respondió indignado. Era tan dulce, me quede embobada mirándolo.

- Lo que pasa, es que tenemos que hacer unas cosas, y la necesitamos ahora. Así que Cullen vuelve por donde viniste o quieres que Alice y yo te enseñemos que a nosotras no se nos reprocha.- vi como Edward miraba a Ross desafiante. Dios! se matara si no intervengo.

**- Ed** - lo llame y él desvió su mirada hacia mi- **deja, no importa. Yo he decidido ir de propia voluntad. Es lo mejor, nos vemos luego**.- y le regale un tímida sonrisa.

- Esta bien Bells, si es lo que prefieres.- me dijo con un puchero encantador en su rostro que me llevo directo al infierno! Maldición, porque tenia que ser tan sexi..!

- _Edward_- hablo Alice que me sostenía con fuerza todavía intentando meterme dentro del auto.- _es lo mejor que puede decidir, ella nos conoce mejor que nadie. A las 8 prometemos devolvértela y no interferiremos. Será tuya._ – y le guiño un ojo, acaso estaba loca o que? Demasiadas declaraciones estaban haciendo, enrojecí.

- Esta bien Alice, a las 8 en punto estaré en tu casa, un minuto que tardes y tumbare tu puerta**.-** le respondió molesto, me miro a los ojos y su voz se suavizo.- nos vemos mas tarde Bella. Suerte con los demonios que tienes de amigas**. –** alcance a asentir antes de que Alice me empujara con fuerza dentro del auto. Ross corrió a subirse. Y ve a Ed quedarse parado viendo como el auto de Alice se alejaba velozmente. Me quede en silencio, muy molesta con las chicas hasta que llegamos a la mansión Brandon. Me habían hecho quedar realmente mal.

- _Bells, cambia esa cara, por favor, tenemos mucho que hacer y que hablar y necesitamos que estés de buen humor_.- me pidió con un puchero.

- **No, Alice, no me convencerán. Me han tratado como una niña frente a Edward y Rosalie lo ha tratado realmente mal. Que va a pensar él**!- dije desesperada al borde del llanto.

- Tranquila Bella. Te pido disculpas pero sabía que no iba a dejarnos ir, si no lo trataba así. Además tu tirarías para su favor si no veías que se iba a desatar una batalla entre el y yo- me respondió Rosalie, tratando de tranquilizarme.

- _Queremos hablar contigo para que te sientas preparada para lo que va a suceder esta noche, Bells. Estamos a tu entera disposición para que nos hagas todas las preguntas que desees. Alguna duda o inquietud debes tener. Y necesitamos que confíes en nosotras. Solo queremos ayudarte_- me dijo Alice, mientras tomaba mi mano con las suyas, dándome su apoyo.

Suspire, no podía enojarme con ellas, después de todo lo que estaban haciendo por mi, solo estire mis brazos para abrazarlas con una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento a la cual respondieron de la misma manera. Eran mis amigas de toda la vida, y siempre estuvieron ahí cuando mas las necesite. Tal vez yo no seria yo, si no las tuviera como pilares en mi vida, dándome siempre su apoyo y confianza, impidiéndome que me rinda. Y ayudándome como lo hacen ahora, para cumplir mi deseo, hacer el amor con la persona que revoluciona todo en mi y del cual descubrí que estoy enamorada.

- **Las adoro chicas. Gracias por todo.**

- _Y nosotras a ti_- contestaron al unísono y nos reímos.

- _Ok, debemos nos de sentimentalismo y empecemos con los preparativos para esta noche, pero antes de que lo digan, ya se, ya se, almorcemos! Que comemos?_ – dijo Alice.

- Yo voto por una Hamburguesas completas!- grito Ross y se me hizo agua la boca.

- **Estoy con Ross, muero de hambre!**

- Muy bien, Hamburguesas serán. – dijo Alice palmeando mientras iba a la cocina, por suerte tenia cocinera, sino me tendría que ir despidiendo de la cita y saludando al retrete.

Vi como Ross se dirigía a fuera y mi mirada la siguió curiosa de saber que estaba por hacer, y allí la vi, buscando su súper maleta y recordé que yo tampoco había bajado mi bolsito con la ropa. Minutos después dejamos nuestras cosas en la habitación de Alice y bajábamos al comedor cuando escuchamos los gritos de Al.

- Chicas, donde rayos se han metido? El almuerzo esta listo!

- Vamos! – gritamos con Ross y reimos.

El almuerzo fue en silencio, estamos muertas de hambre, ya que hace una de una hora debimos haber almorzado. Estaba todo realmente exquisito, los Brandon tenían una cocinera estupenda. Cuando terminamos recogimos todo y lo llevamos a la cocina.

- _Bueno, ya es hora de empezar_- grito Alice y tomo a Ross y a mí de las manos y nos arrastró a su habitación. Mientras estallábamos de la risa por culpa de ese demonio de Tasmania hiperactivo. Una vez dentro de la habitación, me sentó frente a la cómoda que contaba con un gran espejo.

- Eh, Ali, no te parece mejor que se de un baño antes así se relaja y le aplicamos mientras algunas cremas? – sugirió Ross.

- _Pero Ross, no nos alcanzara el tiempo_.- me quede muda, tanto les constaría que me vea bien?

- Ali, hemos ganado una hora. Llegaremos, dejemos que se relaje mientras le dejamos la piel suave como pétalo de rosa.- Ross me sonrió guiñándome un ojo. Sabía porque lo decía y me sonroje.

- _Este bien. Tú ganas. Pero tiene media hora_.- contesto Alice resignada.

Y nuevamente me vi arrastrada al baño de Al que puso en funcionamiento si hermoso jacuzzi. Vi como mezclaba distintas sales y se formaba la espuma, realmente era un baño que me apetecía tomar. Luego Ross me puso una crema en el rostro.

- Bien Bella, desvístete y entra al jacuzzi.- me ordeno Ross.

- **Eh.. Acaso se van a quedar aquí mientras me desvisto por completo?-** pregunte atónita.

- No entiendo cual es es problema, hace años que nos conocemos, te hemos visto en ropa interior y además no puedes decirnos que te da vergüenza desnudarte frente a nosotras, cuando esta noche Edward te desnudara- Ross me dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. Pero realmente la idea de que me vieran un par de mujeres desnuda no me agradaba, prefería que sea del sexo opuesto, y mucho mejor si era Edward.

- **Ross, Al, solo denme un minuto, entiendo su punto, pero no quiero estar desnuda frente a ustedes. Además el baño es para que me relaje. Por favor. Salgan.**- les pedí. Y en silencio pero rodando sus ojos ambas salieron dándome unos instantes de intimidad.

Perdí noción de tiempo y espacio, me encontraba tan relajada, hasta que Alice golpeo la puerta y grito.

- Bella, sal, apúrate, tenemos poco tiempo! Retírate la crema que Ross te puso con agua tibia antes de salir!

- Ok, Ya salgo.- respondí. Y con cuidado sali del jacuzzi y me puse frente al espejo para retirar la maldita crema.

Minutos después estaba bajo las manos de Ross y Alice que peinaban mi pelo, me arreglaban las uñas, me ponían más cremas.

- **Chicas les recuerdo que no es una cita, voy a ver sus libros y cd para su pensamiento, no se pasen.** – les advertí.

- _Déjanos a nosotras. Tu relájate.-_ me ordeno Al.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero me había relajado tal como me dijo Alice, pero me relaje tanto que me quede dormida.

- _Bells, Bells, despierta, ya casi es hora y debes ponerte la ropa. Anda, despierta_.- me decía muy calma Alice. Abrí mis ojos y allí estaban mis mejores amigas sonriendo. Me fije en mis uñas y estaban pintadas de un lindo azul cielo con detalles en blanco, sonreí, realmente parecían que hicieron un curso para esculpir uñas. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que cuando quise mirarme al espejo para ver mi peinado y mi maquillaje lo habían tapado.

- **Porque rayos el espejo esta tapado? Tan mal me veo?** - Dije a punto de llorar.

- No seas tonta Isabella, cuando estés terminada te veras! – me respondió Ross enojada. Alice me dio un jeans celestes claros con partes gastadas y una remera azul con escote en V que se anudaba en la nuca. Y la trampa mortal de los zapatos en negros. Realmente creo que pasaba por un estilo común de todos los días.

**- Ali, eres una genial! Debo confiar mas en ti!** – le dij abalance hacia ella y la abrace.

- Oye, yo también ayude a elegir el vestuario.- reclamo Ross, yo solo tendí me brazo para acercarla y que se una a nuestro abrazo. Luego de unos minutos Alice se separo y anuncio

- _Muy bien, hora de verte dulce Bella!-_ dio un salto hacia el espejo y saco la manta que lo cubría, y así esta yo, que no parecía yo, pero que era yo. Mi pelo tal como lo sentía estaba recogido, con pequeñas trenzas que lo decoraban, algunos pequeños mechones caían irregularmente, aportándole mas sencillez. El maquillaje a penas se notaba, consistía en un delineado negro con una línea delgada de sombra azul en el parpado y luego blanco, dándole más luz a la mirada. Y que decir de la ropa, si pensaba que me quedaba bien cuando la vi y me la puse, ahora notaba que me quedaba excelente, cada curva de mi cuerpo sobresalía.

-**Chicas, me encanta, me han hecho hermosa!** – exclame llena de felicidad.

- Tu eres hermosa naturalmente, solo hemos resaltado esa belleza, Cullen caerá a tus pies. – Me dijo Ross.

- **Gracias chicas, nunca podre recompensarlas!** – y las abrace. Hoy estaba muy demostrativa con el cariño, me sorprendí.

- _Pues nada mejor que una foto! Debemos atesorar este momento! Es épico!-_ chillo Alice. Que salió corriendo a poner la cámara en automático.

- Pon para que saque múltiples! – recomendó Ross y Al asintió.

- _Sonrían y cambien de pose luego del Flash!-_ dijo Al, mientras corría hacia nosotras.

Nos sacamos varias fotos, abrazadas y tonteando. Terminamos la mini sesión a las carcajadas. De tanto que reí, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, Ali se percato de ese hecho y me dio un pañuelo para que no dejara que se deslizaran por mi rostro.

- Bien, faltan 15 minutos para que Cullen llegue, tienes alguna duda o algo a preguntar?- me cuestiono Ross y la verdad era que si.

- **Solo quiero saber una cosa. Es verdad que duele hasta hacerte llorar?** – era algo que me daba mucho miedo no solo por el dolor, sino por hacer el ridículo.

- Bueno Bells, a decir verdad, si entra salvajemente dolerá, pero sino, no sentirás un dolor que te hace llorar. Es solo una pequeña molestia que sientes porque es la primera vez que tu cuerpo tiene un contacto como ese.- contesto calmada Ross.

- _Es cierto Bells, no te llenes de temores por lo que escuchas por ahí, porque si lo haces con miedo realmente sentirás dolor, tu relájate y disfruta, esta claro? Él ya sabe que debe hacer y como debe tratarte, veras que no sentirás nada mas que placer, te lo aseguro, todo saldrá bien..– _me dijo Ali.

-** Este bien, si ustedes lo dicen, les creo. Solo espero que todo salga bien. **– admití.

- Ya veraz que si.- me dijo Ross. Y en ese mismo instante el timbre sonó. Mis piernas temblaron. Alice salió corriendo a atender.

- Bien Bella, es el momento, todo saldrá bien. – asentí incapaz de hablar.- Vamos, ya es hora, tu tranquila! Deja salir a la verdadera Bella que hay en ti – y beso mi mejilla.

Y escuchamos a Alice gritar: _Bella ya esta aquí Edward, baja!_

- **Ok, deséame suerte!-** pedí.

- Tienes toda la suerte a tu favor, el mundo conspira para que tu sueño se cumpla. – por un instante me abrazo y luego me dio un leve empujón para que salga de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras, en ella mi encontré con Alice que paso cerca de mi para susurrarme "suerte" y yo le sonreí.

Luego me encontré con él, esperando el en hall. Me miro varias veces de arriba a bajo y me sonrió extasiado de lujuria, se le notaba en sus ojos. Yo imite su gesto, tenía un jeans azul oscuro con una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver parte de su pecho, estaba como para comerlo.

- _Bella, estas Bellísima._ – admitió.

- **Gracias Ed, tu también, nos vamos?-** pregunte ansiosa, ya no me importaba nada mas que estar a solas con él. Ya estaba excitada con solo verlo.

- _Claro_.- abrió la puerta de la mansión y nos dirigimos a su auto, como el caballero que es, nuevamente abrió la puerta del auto para que pueda subir. Arranco el auto y nos encaminábamos para su casa. Estaba nerviosa y no sabia que decirle, su perfume varonil invadía casa centímetro del auto y de mi cabeza.

_- Y bien Bella, que te gustaría cenar, dime así pasamos a comprarlo de camino a mi casa._- pregunto, lo mire desconcertada.

**- Oh, Edward, si quieres puedo preparar algo en tu casa, estoy acostumbrada a cocinar.**- admití.

_- Seria poco caballeroso si permito que hagas eso._ – replico mirándome un leve instante con una sonrisa.

- **En verdad Ed, no me molesta en absoluto cocinar, únicamente que tengas miedo de que te intoxique**. – dije jocosamente. Recordaba que una vez me dijeron que a los hombres se los enamora por el estomago, podría aprovechar esta ocasión a mi favor.

_- No tengo en absoluto ese miedo Bella, solo no me resulta cómodo, eres mi invitada, mi madre me mataría si se entera, dime que quieres comer y lo compramos_. – exigió.

- **Prometo que tu madre no se enterara que he cocinado, solo déjame, por favor**. – insistí con el típico tono de voz con el que Alice me convence de todo. Quería cocinar para él, con todo el cariño que le tengo. Suspiro.

- Esta bien Bella, cocinaras tu su eso te hace feliz. – dijo rendido. Yo lo mire y le sonreí llena de felicidad, había conseguido lo que quería. Él solo me miro y negó con la cabeza mientras contenía una pequeña sonrisa.

- _Y bien, que planeas cocinar?_ – me pregunto mientras apagaba el motor del auto ya que sin darme cuenta habíamos llegamos a su casa.

- **Me apetecen una pizza, a ti? Puedo cocinar otra cosa si así quieres**.- le dije mordiéndome el labio. Note como miraba mi boca y lo solté, no era mi intención provocarlo. Salió del auto en ese mismo momento como si hubiera despertado de un transe a abrirme la puerta.

- _Me parece bien, unas pizzas serán, me dejaras ayudarte, verdad?_ – pregunto mientras subíamos las escaleras del porche.

- **Claro, porque no**. – respondí con una sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta principal y casi muero, en cada parte que se mire de la sala de estar había lujo, glamur y elegancia.

-**Wow**. – es lo que se me escapo de mi boca el tiempo en que mis ojos se abrían de par en par.

- _Si lo se, es algo que impresiona la primera vez, pero con una madre que tiene la misma profesión que la mía, es poco probable no encontrarse con algo así, quieres que te muestre la casa?_ – me pregunto. Pero yo estaba atónita. _- Bells?_ – me llamo poniéndose frente a mi con cara de preocupado.

- **Creo que lo mejor seria hacer las pizzas antes, luego mientras se cocinan me la enseñar, si?-** ((muy bien querida Bella, una respuesta muy racional, le dijo su voz interior))

- _Tienes Razón, vamos a la cocina, es por aquí_.- tomo mi mano y me condujo por un corredor para encontrarme con la cocina mas impresionante que había visto.- _Dime que necesitas así te lo alcanzo_.

Saliendo de mi transe momentáneo le pedí - **Harina, levadura, aceite, sal, azúcar, tomates, condimento para pizza y agua tibia. También un pequeño recipiente y uno mediano. Y el queso, pero podemos añadirme otra cosa, tal vez te guste con orégano, o cebollada o con jamón, hay muchas, dime cual prefieres.**

- _Mmm, veamos, hay muchas que me gustan pero mejor comemos una común, así no te pasas la noche en la cocina, de acuerdo_? – contesto colocando todo lo que le había pedido en la mesada y quería besarlo por ser tan considerado.

- **Muy bien, pizza común será entonces.** – comencé a mezclar la levadura, con el azúcar y un poco de la harina en el recipiente pequeño. Luego en el otro volqué a ojo lo que necesitaba de harina para una pizza y el coloque la sal y removí un poco para que se incorpore.

Agradecí al cielo haber cocinado durante años y haber elegido una receta fácil porque bajo la atenta mirada de Edward estaba olvidando hasta de como me llamaba. Los nervios se apoderaban de mi.

- _Dijiste que podría ayudarte_.- me reclamo.

- **Bien, tira un chorrito de aceite hasta que yo te diga a la harina con sal –**dejo caer el aceite hasta que le dije- **basta**- sonrió y dejo el aceite a un lado- **Bien Ed! Cuando yo te diga tiras el agua pero antes debo poner la levadura, si?** – solo asintió sonriendo nuevamente, me estaba volviendo loca. Yo vertí la levadura que ya empezada a reaccionar en el recipiente mediano junto con la harina**.- Ahora tira un poco de agua, y despacio.**

Edward me había hecho caso en todo lo que le pedí, la masa quedo suave y seguramente sabría riquísimo. Me observaba en silenci mientras estiraba la masa, como si él quisiera aprender a hacerlas y anotaba mentalmente cada detalle. Estaba limpiando lo que habíamos usado cuando vi que algo blanco caia desde mi cabeza. Me voltee y vi a Edward con el paquete de harina sobre mi cabeza. Lo matare. Lo juro.

- **Edward Cullen!** – le grite, y le arrebate el paquete de la mano, metí rápidamente mi mano y saque un puñado de harina que termino directo en su cara. Me reí de él a carcajadas. – **Tu te lo buscaste!** – afirme y salí corriendo de la cocina y me arrepentí de todo corazón llevar zapatos, era realmente complicado. Cuando llegue a la sala estar, Edward ya me había alcanzado y en un movimiento que no pude captar termine acostada en el largo del sillón con Edward sobre mi y el paquete de harina se encontraba en su mano.

- Te tengo Bella, y sabes que lo poco que queda de harina terminara en tu linda cara como tu has hecho conmigo. Eso pasa por vengativa.- me dijo Ed sonriendo maliciosamente, tenia que hacer algo.

- **Lo siento tanto Ed. Me disculpas, si?** - Dije haciendo puchero al estilo Alice, y note como desviaba su mirada a mis labios. Sin darme cuenta, los nervios se apoderaron de mi y mordí me labio.

- _Es malo para tu salud morderte así el labio_.- confeso y sin mas preliminares ataco mis labios, hizo tanta succión que libero mi labio inferior debajo de mis dientes y lo apreso con los suyos.

No fue un beso como los anteriores, en este me estaba devorando. Sentía un fuego crecer a pasos gigantescos en mi interior. Metió su lengua en mi boca mientras sus brazos se posaban a los costados del sillón para no aplastarme.

Su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de mi boca y batallo sin descanso con mi lengua. Esto era exquisito, un manjar de dioses, su boca sabía dulce y delicadamente a menta, y ese sabor me embriagada.

Se alejó un poco de mi boca solo para poder morderlo mis labios, tiro de ellos suavemente pero repetidas veces y nuevamente volvió a invadir mi boca con su lengua. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero note que una de sus manos se colaban por debajo de mi remera y subió hasta tocar mi pecho y empezar a masajearlo.

(quieres que tu primera vez sea en el sillon de la sala de estar? pregunto su voz) cállate, mientras sea con él.

Yo estaba definitivamente en la gloria, mis bragas estaban humedecidas, sentí como mi cuerpo disfrutaba de su toque, era placentero. Mis hormonas se hallaban revolucionadas, quería arráncale la camisa y tocar su firme pecho. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí, necesitaba que calme este fuego que sentía dentro.

Abandono mis labios para morder repetidamente mi cuello, fue dejando besos a lo largo de este, hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis pechos. Si pensaba que me volví loca cuando ataco mi cuello, estaba definitivamente equivocada, cuando lamio entre medio de ambos pechos un gemido de placer salió de mi boca. Me sentí avergonzada y mire a Edward pero pareció no haberlo oído, estaba con sus ojos cerrados, succionando y lamiendo la parte de mi pecho que salía del escote con ayuda de la presión que hacia su mano. Pero pareció no conformase con eso, ya que deslizo mi remera hacia arriba y la aventó por algún lugar de la casa.

- _Eres Hermosa Bella_.- me dijo con voz ronca y comenzó nuevamente a besar mis pechos pero con mas libertad. Yo esta en mi punto critico de excitación, nunca creí que el juego previo durara tanto o bien era mi necesidad de virgen la que lo provocaba. Sin darme cuenta moví mis caderas contra las suyas rozando nuestra intimidad. Note como es estaba tan excitado como yo y me regocije. Esto era fantástico, tal vez es lo no amaba, pero por lo menos compartíamos el deseo.

(Eso es despreciarse a si misma) me dijo mi conciencia pero no le hice caso, seguí sintiendo todo lo que Ed, me provocaba.

Note como su mano se dirigía al botón de mi pantalón y deslizaba la cremallera. Sentía que no aguantaba más, a pasar de estar cada vez mas cerca, los instantes se me hacían infinitos. No sabia que hacer o si debía hacer algo, asi que solo me quede disfrutando el momento. Un tanto egoísta pero no quería arruinarlo.

Volvió nuevamente a mis labios cuando su mano se coló entre mi ropa interior y mi piel, jadee en su boca no solo dé la impresión sino de la excitación. Uno de sus dedos se movió entre mis pliegues y el placer fue infinito, no quería ni imaginar como seria cuando lo tuviera dentro de mi, pero como todo era nuevo para mi, descubrir de a poco estas sensaciones, con la persona de la que estoy enamorada, debería resultar así, fantástico, lleno de placer infinito con cada toque.

La pasión nos estaba envolviendo a ambos, Edward no debajo de excitarme con los movimientos de sus dedos en mi vagina y sus labios viajan inconstantemente de mis labios a mis pechos. Pero lo mas extraño sucedió, como si alguien lo hubiera aventado lejos de mi, se paro tomándose su cabello para tirarlo hacia tras. Porque esta nuevamente nervioso me pregunte. Me miraba directo a los ojos y lo agradecí ya que de esa manera no me sentía expuesta ante él.

- _Lo siento Bella. Eeeee… ponte cómoda y elige una película que te guste ver o algo en la tele, yo en un rato vuelvo_. – me dijo y subió casi corriendo las escaleras.

Me quede en shock unos momentos… Que demonios significaba esto? Porque se freno? Que elija una puta película para ver, debe de ser broma, no? Me había dejado en el mejor momento sola para subir a su habitación. Sabia que era poca cosa para él, por esos se freno. Lo mas probable es que se dio cuenta que soy virgen y no le agrado la idea.

Sentía impotencia y ganas de llorar. Que se supone que debo hacer, elegir la película como me dijo o irme antes de sentirme humillada de nuevo.

(Deberías agradecerle, que pensaría tu padre? Como teminarias desbastada luego de hoy.. Te hizo un favor, piénsalo) me dijo esa molesta voz.

Estaba desesperada, con un enorme dolor en el pecho y sin saber que hacer, encima la voz en mi cabeza que me recrimina.

Porque la suerte me ha abandonado de nuevo.

* * *

**DEBO ADMITIR QUE ESCRIBI ESTE CAPITULO 3 VECES. ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE.**

**En una parte bella dice que a veces hay que conformarse, sé que yo escribo la historia y en este momento necesito usar esa frase, pero nunca, por nada en este mundo deben pensar que hay que conformarse, siempre debemos luchar por lo que queremos, superar las propias metas que nos pusimos! No podemos dejar de intentar, si caemos hay que levantarse y continuar.**

**Que creen que le paso a Edward? Porque se detuvo?**

**Bella se quedara o saldrá huyendo avergonzada?**

**Quieren que les deje adelantos de los próximos capítulos a partir de ahora?**

* * *

**Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, pasan y me dan su opinión? Si? Se llama Luz en mi Vida. Es importante para mi..!**

**Gracias!**

**Besos!**

**Mas reviews = mas rápido aparece el próximo capitulo.**


	16. EDWARD: CITA parte 1

**Leer nota al final, es importante!**_  
_

**Visiten mi otra historia: Luz en mi Vida.**

**Sin mas, disfruten!**

* * *

**_Edward POV_.**

Mi día había comenzado realmente mal, mi hermoso Volvo, mi gran amor me había abandonado, sabia que no lo podía culpar a él, no era completamente culpable, pero justamente hoy tenia que dejarme al costado del camino. Esto si que parecía una broma, nunca un accidente, nunca una cubierta rota, pero hoy, que realmente estaba ansioso, me fallo. Mal augurio de dia y es exactamente lo que no quiero, deseo un día maravilloso, precisando mejor las cosas, una noche maravillosa junto a Bella!

No puedo esperar casi a que sea esta noche, conversar tranquilo con ella, descubrir y conocer cada faceta de su personalidad, o rayos, para que voy a engañarme! Lo que mas deseo es tenerla debajo de mi, siendo uno, toda traspirada y jadeante. Nunca había sentido tal revolución de hormonas en mi corta vida! Sin importar los días que llevo de abstinencia. Creo que si todo sale bien, Bella no podrá sentir sus piernas por días.

Díganme exagerado o fanfarrón, pero es la verdad, cuando tengo sexo me entrego a la pasión y me convierto en un animal, claro esta que un animal dulce y complaciente con la persona que comparte su cama, pero me encanta dejarlas exhaustas. Claramente, Bella va a ser distinta, no se si podre controlarme, estoy tan sediento de su cuerpo, de sus labios, rayos, nunca había probado labios mas suaves y adictivos. Espero que luego de esta noche, termine saciado de ella, sino explotaría.

Pero había una cuestión pendiente antes de seguir planeando esta noche. Un maldito motivo por el cual no había dormido casi nada en toda la noche. Y eso que me había acostado temprano luego de casi echar a Jasper y Emmett. Necesitaba saber si Bella sentía algo por Newton, cuando cerré mis ojos un repaso del día que viví vino a mi cabeza, y ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole al muy baboso, no podía ser que a ella le gustara, se comportaba desagradablemente, pero por algo le sonrió y esa duda comenzaba a desesperarme.

Tarde tanto en cambiar la rueda que llegue cuando finalizaban las primeras horas de clases, no podía aguantar mas, necesitaba ver a Bella y que me saque la duda. Si ella sentía algo por Mike yo no podría continuar con esto. Porque la deseaba tanto.

Tenía un extraño sentimiento de posesividad con respecto a ella que no podía controlar. Quería que ella solo este interesada en mi y que me deseara como yo a ella, que se me entregue con todo el fuego que había en su interior, y no podía ser que el baboso de Newton le guste, o sea, repito, casi la empapa con la catarata de baba que tenia ayer! Repúgnate! A ella no le podía gustar, era tan dulce, tierna y delicada y el no encajaba a su lado, pero necesitaba la confirmación.

Maldición, la sonrisa que Bella le regalo ayer, vivía a mi cabeza cada vez que cerraba mis ojos! Definitivamente, Newton es mi persona menos favorita en el mundo…

No soporte mas y le escribí un texto a Bella, contándole lo que sucedió e invitándola a hacerme compañía por unos minutos y mi suerte apareció nuevamente ya que había aceptado. Tal vez este día no seria tal malo, solo un pequeño imprevisto.

Se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Caminaba apresurada hacia mi y a medida que la distancia desaparecía su frente se arrugo.

**- Hola Ed, que sucede? Porque esa cara? **– pregunto mientras me perdía en sus ojos, su tono sonaba preocupada, eso me hiso sentir tan bien.

- _Hola, Bella. Es que me siento fatal, salí mas temprano de lo normal para llegar a tiempo al instituto y poder acompañarte a clases porque necesitaba preguntarte algo y para mi mala suerte rompí la cubierta del coche y no pude llegar. Me molesta cuando no empiezo bien el día_. – admití molesto.

- **No te preocupes Ed, esta todo más que bien, además lo más importante es que no te has lastimado porque el auto se te haya salido de control.** –hizo una pausa para sonreírme y yo le devolví el gesto, realmente se preocupaba por mi, era tan especial, tan distinta- **Pero dime, que es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme como para salir antes de lo normal hacia el instituto?**

- _Pues ya no se si eso sea bueno idea, capaz que no me incumbe y pinchar la cubierta haya sido una señal para desistir_. _Además vamos a llegar tarde a la segunda hora, he sido un desconsiderado_. – dije dudando de tener derecho a preguntar, yo no era nada de ella, mas que la cita que tendríamos esta noche y no quería que se molestara conmigo.

- **Acaso me tienes miedo? Que es eso de lo que querías hablar? Suéltalo de una vez Edward**. **No me importa perder la segunda hora. Prefiero resolver esto que pasa que no sé que es**. – me estaba dando una orden o me parecía a mi? Así que tiene carácter, escondido, pero lo tiene.

- _Solo si prometes no enfadarte_. – Asintió con la cabeza pero eso no me era suficiente_- No, dilo, "prometo no enfadarme"._ –

- **Ok, prometo no enfadarme. Ahora dime.** – confié en su palabra pero los nervios no cesaron.

- _Bueno lo que pasa es que ayer fui muy irrespetuoso y no pensé en ti, y me surgió la duda de que tal vez, te molesto mi actitud_. – dije al fin pero sin decir nada, me miro desconcertada, y no era para menos. Estaba siendo estúpido.

- **Disculpa Edward, pero no te sigo. Yo molestarme contigo? Tu siendo irrespetuoso? Hablas del beso?**-

_- Que? No, no, no! Del beso por supuesto que no, va, solo espero que no te haya molestado eso también, o si?-_ rayos, estaba jodido si también le había molestado eso!

**- Claro que no me molesto lo del beso, pero si no es eso, no entiendo de que te disculpas?-** respire con alivio pero ella seguí insistiendo y por una puta mala suerte, mis nervios seguían ahí. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de querer sacarme la duda.

- _Pues… lo que pasa es que… interrumpí tu conversación con Newton y lo eche olvidándome de la caballerosidad y tal vez, bueno.. tu estabas a gusto con esa conversación, ya que vi como le sonreías… pero por ser educada me has prestado atención_. –admití apenado.

- **No, Edward, no debes porque preocuparte. A decir verdad me has salvado, Mike a veces es tan impasable.**- y tapo su boca como si se hubiera dado cuenta que había hablado de mas, mi corazón se regocijo al saber que ella tenía apatía hacia con el.. – **Dios, no es lo que quise decir, lo que pasa es que…** - y dejo sin concluir la frase, debía reconfortarla.

- _Tranquilla Bella, si eso es lo que piensas no debes reprimirlo_. – y sus ojos me miraron diferente, había una luz en ellos que nunca había notado.

- **Realmente no quiero que me juzgues mal Edward, pero a veces me exaspera**. – admitió y yo cada vez me sentía mejor.

- _Bells, no debes sentir vergüenza de lo que piensas, además hasta yo he notado que siempre esta a punto de babearte y eso debe resultarte incomodo. Es normal que sientas un mínimo rechazo hacia él_. – le dije antes de abrazarla, necesitaba sentir ese contacto con ella, su calor invadió mi cuerpo, llenándolo de paz, extrañamente, ella me hacia sentir bien, note que pasaría horas abrazándola sin notarlo, cada día de mi vida. Pero que estoy pensando?

- **Gracias Edward. De verdad. Me has hecho sentir mejor**.- declaró con su cara en mi pecho y su cálido aliento se sintió hasta lo más adentro de mi ser, no sabia que pasaba, pero me sentía cada vez mejor. Y nuevamente pensé que mi vida podría transcurrir con ella en mis brazos.

Toco el timbre y nos separamos lo suficiente para mirarnos a los ojos. Sentí la necesidad de besarla, sentí que ella también lo deseaba, sentí que me lo pedia y se lo iba a conceder, pero antes de concretarlo hablo.

- **Creo que es hora de ir a clases**. – a quien le interesa ir a clases si te tengo tan cerca de mi pensé, si tus labios me invitan a pecar y me quede mirando y deseando sus labios unos instantes mas, ya serian míos esta noche. Calma me me dije, es cuestión de tiempo.

- _Claro, te acompaño_-

Caminamos en silencio cruzando mitad instituto. Seguía pensando en besarla, aunque no iba tan hundido en mis pensamientos y note como más de un pendejo hormonal miraba con deseo a la mujer que caminaba a mi lado. Mueran de envidia, esta noche seria mi postre, y comenzaría por sus labios, porque no había nada que me gustaría mas hacer en estos momentos que besarla. Siempre note sus carnosos labios, pero desde nuestro primer besos, sus labios me llamaban, me tentaban cada vez que hablaba. Claramente Dios debía incluir sus labios para que en vez de 7, haya 8 pecados capitales.

- **Bueno, esta es mi aula. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, verdad? **–me pregunto y no tardo en sonrojarse, volviéndose mas apetecible aun, y haciendo que me rectifiqué, nueve Señor, hay nueve pecados capitales! Necesitaba que me mirara en este preciso instante y tome su barbilla para lograrlo.

- _Claro Bella, nos vemos en el almuerzo! Tratare de que nada se cruce en mi camino y estaré allí esperándote._- se veía hermosa con ese rubor, y en un impulso incontrolable ataque sus labios, sus calidos labios me aceptaron sin dudar, y confirme que ella también me deseaba, sino no se dejaría besar y mucho menos frente a nuestros compañeros. Mi dia iba mejorando notablemente. Fue un beso delicado pero por menos tiempo del que me hubiera gustado, debía recordar que estábamos en el instituto y que además la tendría esta noche para mi. Con ese pensamiento feliz, separe nuestros labios.

_- Ya llega el profesor. Nos vemos luego_. – note mientras iba a mi clase como las personas que estaban cerca de mi me miraban extrañados, y como no, yo no era de los chicos que besaban a su conquista a plana luz del día, en el instituto y rodeado de personas. Solo se enteraban de mis amoríos porque mis conquistas buscaban protagonismo y se regodeaban de la atención que todos les daba.

Porque con Bella era tan diferente todo?

(Porque ella es diferente Edward) me dijo mi voz. Y tenía razón.

Fui a mis clases manteniendo mi cabeza en blanco, solo recordando la suavidad de los labios de Bella, eran como un manjar o mejor dicho como una droga, solo podía esperar tenerla cerca para volver a dejarme sucumbir por la tentación…

La hora del almuerzo por fin llego y afortunadamente, ningún obstáculo se interpuso en mi camino. Me senté con Emm y Jaz a esperar a las chicas. Ambos comían en silencio o mejor dicho tragaban, parecía que no comieron en años, mas de todo Emm. Pasaron los minutos y las chicas no llegaban.

- Chicos, no es extraño que Bella, Ross y Al no hayan llegado? – pregunte.

- Creo que no, pero tal vez...- contesto Jazz, sin mirarme como si supiera algo que yo no sabia. Claramente no iba a cooperar, a él no le gustaba el asunto de la apuesta, si el supiera, pensé. Molesto saque mi celular, no me quedaría con la duda. Averiguaría todo de primera fuente: Bella.

"Te estoy esperando en la cafetería como quedamos.

Sucede algo?

Besos. E.C."

Espere impaciente, sabia que no habían pasado más que segundos, pero aun así, sentía que pasaron minutos. Hasta que mi celular sonó y como un loco apreté leer.

_Hola Ed, lamento informarte que hemos secuestrado a Bella._

_Pasa por ella a la hora acordada por la casa de Al._

_No intentes comunicarte nuevamente, le hemos confiscado su celular._

_Besos. Al y Ross._

Que rayos le pasaba a esas dos locas, como iban a hacer eso con ella y conmigo, estuve esperando hasta la hora del dichoso almuerzo para estar con ella y sus amigas la "secuestran?" pero esto no va a quedarse así. No se los iba a permitir.

Salí disparado de la cafetería, sin decirles nada a los chicos, extrañamente parecían estar al tanto de todo y ninguno me lo dijo, ya me las cobraría. Pero ahora lo importante, tenia que lograr rescatarla o aunque sea despedirme de ella. No sabía ni entendía que rayos me pasaba cuando algo se refería a Bella pero no me importaba analizarlo ahora. Necesitaba encontrarla pero lo mas lógico era comprobar si el Porsche de Alice seguí en el estacionamiento, tal vez podría esperar a su costado si no se habían ido. Para mi suerte, estaban las tres allí, se notaba que Rosalie y Alice trataban de meterla a la fuerza en el auto, y eso me molesto muchísimo. La estaban obligando. que clase de amigas son esas, por todos los cielos, no me quiero ni imaginar que seria lo que le hicieran si fueran enemigas.

- _Bella! Que rayos creen le hacen?_ – pregunte molesto.

- Vete Cullen! – me ordeno Rosalie furiosa? Pero no me importaba, iba a hacerle frente.

- _Pero, porque la llevan a la rastra? Si ella no se quiere ir porque la obligan? Y porque le sacan su celular? Acordamos algo con Bella, no se pueden interponer porque si._ – les reproche, me molestaba de sobremanera no poder estar con ella, tanta espera injustificada. Si no fueran las novias de mis amigos olvidaría la caballerosidad.

- Lo que pasa, es que tenemos que hacer unas cosas, y la necesitamos ahora. Así que Cullen vuelve por donde viniste o quieres que Alice y yo te enseñemos que a nosotras no se nos reprocha.- ok, Rosalie acaba de colmar mi paciencia con su amenaza, veremos de lo que es o son capaz entonces.

**- Ed** – escuche como Bella me llamaba, se veía apenada y con aire conciliador- **deja, no importa. Yo he decidido ir de propia voluntad. Es lo mejor, nos vemos luego**.- y me sonrió, me resigne, no quería que ella pase un mal rato y se notaba que lo estaba viviendo.

- Esta bien Bells, si es lo que prefieres.- y no pude evitar fruncir mis labios, quería estar con ella. En verdad lo deseaba.

- _Edward_ _es lo mejor que puede decidir, ella nos conoce mejor que nadie. A las 8 prometemos devolvértela y no interferiremos. Será tuya._ – me dijo Alice y me guiño un ojo dejándome desconcertado.

- Esta bien Alice, a las 8 en punto estaré en tu casa, un minuto que tardes y tumbare tu puerta**.-** respondí molesto.- nos vemos mas tarde Bella. Suerte con los demonios que tienes de amigas**. –** le dije en forma de saludo sonriéndole, ella alcanzo a asentir antes de que Alice lograra su cometido.

Me quede ahí, unos minutos después de ver desaparecer el auto, hasta que sentí un tremendo manotazo en mi espalda, maldición Emmett, quien mas podía ser!

_- Rayos y maldiciones Emmett! Tienes que ser tan bestia, pedazo de animal sin domesticar! – _le grite y el solo rio a carcajadas, mientras yo me movía para que mi piel se relajara del golpe. Jasper solo me miraba disculpándose en silencio por lo que me hizo Emmett, esa actitud apaciguadora y mediadora que tenia Jazz era la que nos permitía seguir siendo amigos a pesar de todo – _No tienes nada mejor que hacer?_

- Veras Eddie, veníamos aquí, con nuestro querido Jazz a preguntarte si vas a hacer la fiesta mañana en tu casa, no hemos hablado de eso casi y debo saber si tengo que estar preparado para cumplir mi parte de la apuesta.- rayos me había olvidado completamente de eso.

- _Chicos, m había olvidado de eso completamente. Se encargarían por mí de eso, tengo que planear lo de esta noche. Y Emmy, córtala con decirme Eddie! –_note el desagrado de Jazz al saber que seguía adelante con la apuesta, pero el no sabia que estaban primando mis instintos mas bajos, era el deseo que sentía hacia Bella lo que me hacia continuar, ya no la apuesta, se lo quería gritar, pero sabia que lo veria mucho peor. Y la felicidad de Emmett por dejar que se encargue de todo, sabía que lo lamentaría, pero no me importaba en este momento.

- Claro Eddie, si no vuelves a decirme Emmy, y sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, no te arrepentirás. Organizaremos la mejor fiesta!- pero yo sabia que no era así, mas viendo como sonreía.

- _Jazz, prométeme que no permitirás que se pase! Además recuérdale que es él quien debe limpiar todo_. – rogué mientras volteaba a ver a Emmett y escuche como murmuraba un mierda.

**- Claro Ed, no debes preocuparte por nada. Lo controlare.**- dijo sonriendo acompañado de un guiño y pude respirar aliviado. Le debía tanto a Jazz en todos estos años. Él junto a Emm eran los hermanos que nunca tuve y realmente no imagino una vida sin ellos, nos conocemos desde que balbuceamos palabras y gateábamos.

-_ Gracias Jazz, no se que haría sin ti…_- Emmett bufo -_ Pero si me disculpan, creo que lo mejor es irme a mi casa a acomodar todo_. – dije mientras me iba a mi Volvo, no tenia sentido estar en el instituto si no podría verla, además debía acomodar algunas cosas en la casa.

- Oh, no pequeño Ed, si tu te vas a tu casa, con Jazz te acompañamos.- un escalofrió me recorrió toda la espalda.

- _Emm, te lo agradezco pero tengo que arreglar algunas cosas_.- me excuse.

- Nada de pretextos conmigo, no te iras a preparar como una niña como lo va a hacer Bella, o si? – y mis dudad fueron confirmada, ellos sabían que sus novias secuestrarían a Bella y no me dijeron nada.

_- Entonces lo sabían? Sabían que sus locas novias se llevarían a Bella y no me dijeron nada? Que buenos amigos_.- espete molesto.

- Ed, hermano, entiende, nuestras chicas son de armas tomar, nos lo advirtieron y realmente, no quieres enfrentarte a la furia de Rosalie.- me dijo Emm.

- **O al demonio de Tasmania en el que se puede convertir Alice**.- agrego Jazz.

- _Va, lo que les pasa es que parece que sus novias los tienen sujetos por las bolas y que si no les hacen casos se las cortaran. Pollerudos vendidos_.- les refute.

- Espero que nunca estes en esa situación Ed, porque te molestare tanto, tanto, tanto… - me advirtió Emmett.

-_Por favor, tonterías conmigo no, soy Edward Cullen, nadie me atrapa_.- le asegure.- _Pero basta de distracciones, debo irme. Adios chicos_.- levante mi mano para saludarlos mientras me giraba, pero no hice dos pasos cuando un brazo pasó por mis hombros.

- Nada Ed, pero absolutamente nadie, me detendrá, iremos a tu casa nosotros también y hablaremos un rato o quien dice, jugaremos con tu Wii. – y ahí estaba el meollo de ir a mi casa.

- _Esta bien, vamos_.- acepte, no podría liberarme de Emmett.- _Pero luego no me culpen por sus faltas_.- ambos se encogieron de hombros y se fueron al Jepp de Emm

A pesar de no haber querido su compañía, que no se malentienda, son mis mejores y únicos amigos y los aprecio en verdad, pero hubiera podido hacer las cosas mas rápido y con mayor calma si ellos no hubieran estado aquí, me ayudaron bastante a mantener mi mente alejada de planear la noche con Bella y que las horas pasen un poco mas rápido. Comimos chatarra, bebimos un poco de cerveza ya que era muy temprano y no quería terminar haciendo papelones con Bella o que la cita no termine de empezar, porque nunca llegue a buscarla por estar dormido y borracho en mi sillón, seguro no me lo perdonaría, no por pensamiento de ella, pues era tan dulce y buena, peor las amadas novias de mis amigos seguramente no pensarían lo mismo, y jugamos minis torneos con la Wii. Emm estaba cada vez peor, no podía admitir perder ni conmigo ni con Jazz.

Era demasiado cómico, él fue quien había organizado instantáneamente la tarde y quien mas ganas tenia de jugar y termino siendo el que menos jugo. Las travesuras del destino si uno lo quiere llamar asi. Cuando la tarde estaba cayendo, se fueron, Emmett diciendo una de sus desafortunadas frases chistosas y Jazz pidiéndome que no me equivocara y si de algo estaba seguro, es que terminar con Bella en la cama es lo que mas deseaba, era por mi salud, tanto física como mental. Antes de subir a asearme y arreglarme para buscar a Bella acomode el mínimo desastre en la sala donde habíamos pasado la tarde y cielos, parecía que había comido un animal de tantos trozos de papas en el piso, un solo pensamiento: EMMETT.

Luego de mi relajante baño elegí una camisa negra y uno jeans azul oscuro combinados con unos zapatos negros casuales, nada muy formal. Mis cabellos como siempre los peine moviendo mi mano entre ellos. Me mire al espejo, y a mi pensamiento se los resumo: Sucumbirás ante mi Bella Swan. Egocéntrico, tal vez, pero sé que soy muy apuesto.

Salí hacia la casa de los Brandon, dijeron que ahí pasaría el fin de semana, tal vez sea bueno tener esa información, podría invitarla mañana de la fiesta si no me sacie de ella y nuevamente podría compartir mi cama con ella. Se me hace que debe ser una fiera en la cama, tan buena y dulce todo el tiempo, que en la cama debe ser una leona y eso me agradara. Quien sabe, mas tarde tendré mi respuesta.

Ya estaba en lo de Alice, toque el timbre y espere. Ella misma me atendió.

- Hola Al.- salude besando su mejilla.

- Ed, pasa, ya la llamo. –y lo que hizo no lo esperaba.- Bella ya esta aquí Edward, baja! – grito casi rompiendo mi tímpano. Debió ver mi cara de dolor, porque se disculpo y me dijo antes de irse que le gustaba mi Look, obviamente pensé, pero solo le agradecí.

Segundos después la vi bajando de la escalera y quede pasmado. Su pelo estaba recogido y se notaban pequeñas trenzas, algunos pequeños mechones caían irregularmente. Realmente bien le quedaba y sencillo al igual que el maquillaje solo un delineado negro con una línea delgada de sombra azul en el parpado y luego blanco. Y por ultimo, en una evaluación descarada de mi parte de su atuendo, note que la remeta azul con escote en V me daba una vista fantástica de sus pechos, lo justo y necesario para volver loco a cualquiera, y sus largas piernas, aun mas largas por los zapatos que tenia estaban envueltas con un jeans celeste claro con partes gastadas. Realmente cada curva de su cuerpo sobresalía. Sus amigas hicieron un perfecto trabajo, tendría que agradecerles después de todo.

La volvieron mas apetecible aun y yo me sentía mucho mas loco, estaba desesperado por tenerla en mi cama, y se notaba en mi erección que había crecido a velocidad considerable mientras la observada, estaba a mil con las hormonas, y no sabia si notaria mi problema o no. Como podía ser que con solo verla así, arreglada para mí, me hiciera tan feliz anímicamente y a mi ya despierto y dispuesto amigo. Quería tomarla ahora, en este lugar, no importaba pero debía tener calma, ya había soportado bastante, unas horas mas, no me matarían. Pero así cueste la vida, seria mía, la tendría.

Note como ella también me evaluaba y eso me agrado, otra confirmación mas que nos atraíamos y que ella me deseaba, tal vez no se haría tan complicado. Cuando llego hasta mi tuve que decir la verdad.

- _Bella, estas Bellísima._ –

- **Gracias Ed, tu también, nos vamos?-** ansiosa eh? Perfecto.

- _Claro_.- abri la puerta de la casa para ir a mi auto, espere paciente a que ella subiera para cerrar la puerta y es ahí cuando cai en un pequeño detalle, la llevaría a mi casa a comer y no había preparado nada. Rayos y no sabia que se le podría apetecer. Todo por distraerme a la tarde. Que va a pensar de mi? No tenía más opción.

_- Y bien Bella, que te gustaría cenar, dime así pasamos a comprarlo de camino a mi casa._- pregunte y ella volteo a verme confusa.

**- Oh, Edward, si quieres puedo preparar algo en tu casa, estoy acostumbrada a cocinar.**- jamás, suficiente es esta vergüenza!

_- Seria poco caballeroso si permito que hagas eso._ – le dije sonriendo.-

- **En verdad Ed, no me molesta en absoluto cocinar, únicamente que tengas miedo de que te intoxique**. – tan dulce como siempre es Mi Bella.. Que digo! No es mía, aun.

_- No tengo en absoluto ese miedo Bella, solo no me resulta cómodo, eres mi invitada, mi madre me mataría si se entera, dime que quieres comer y lo compramos_. –

- **Prometo que tu madre no se enterara que he cocinado, solo déjame, por favor**. – insistió con una voz tan tierna que hizo que cada uno de mis átomos reaccionara. Me estaba llevando a la perdición.

- Esta bien Bella, cocinaras tu su eso te hace feliz.- y note como sonreía complacida, como a alguien le puede gustar cocinar en la cita a la cual es invitada, negué con la cabeza riendo ante lo extraña situación. Bella siempre marcando la diferencia.

- _Y bien, que planeas cocinar?_ – pregunte cuando llegamos a casa.

- **Me apetecen una pizza, a ti? Puedo cocinar otra cosa si así quieres**.- dijo como si estuviera mal comer lo que a ella le apetecía, no tenia ningún problema hasta que la mire mordiéndome el labio y mi atención se concentro nuevamente en ellos. Pero pareció notarlo porque lo libero rápidamente, liberándome de mi transe temporal

- _Me parece bien, unas pizzas serán, me dejaras ayudarte, verdad?_ -

- **Claro, porque no**

Abrí la puerta de casa y sus ojos casi salen de orbita.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, quédense con la intriga. Se me queman las manos con estos capítulos.

Me odiaran ahora, pero lo que sucede en el próximo capitulo, las dejara sin habla.

Volveré a **actualizar** el** fin de semana** que viene. Creo que es un buen plazo actualizar cada fin de semana,** no creen? O prefieren dos veces a la semana?**

Espero sus opiniones o criticas! Preciso saberlas para orientar la historia, por favor.** Reviews!**

Y PASEN A VER: **LUZ EN MI VIDA** y denme su opinión!


	17. EDWARD: CITA parte 2

****AVISO QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE HAYA HASTA UNA 4TA PARTE DE LA CITA, VER NOTA DEL FINAL!

* * *

**Edward POV.**

**Cita- parte 2**

- _Me parece bien, unas pizzas serán, me dejaras ayudarte, verdad?_ -

- **Claro, porque no**

Abrí la puerta de casa y sus ojos casi salen de orbita. Y por supuesto eso iba a pasar, cuando tienes una madre fanática de la decoración y que vive pendiente de las últimas tendencias de Paris, las cuales sigue casi al pie de la letra y cad meses, hay un cambio drástico en la decoración. Y si combinamos eso con obras de artes y pequeñas esculturas, dan la impresión de estar en una casa de arte en vez de una casa. Claramente no me molesta, aunque sea un poco engorroso, eso hace muy feliz a mi mama y me encanta verla feliz. Y que decir de mi padre, dejaría que tumbe la casa para complacerla y verla sonreír.

La verdad es que amamos a Esme, es tan única y mi padre ha sido muy afortunado de que lo elija para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, y yo no me puedo quejar. Son unos padres excepcionales. Esperaba alguna vez encontrar un alma tan bondadosa, llena de paz y amor para dar, como la de mi madre para compartir el resto de mi vida. Alguien que no me quiera por lo popular y lindo, por ser capitán del equipo y alumno con buenas notas, por ser hijo único al que le cumple todos sus pedidos por tener padres exitosos en sus carraras con una cuenta bancaria exorbitante.

Quiero encontrar a alguien a quien no le moleste escucharme hablar de mis pasiones como la música clásica, el piano o los libros, alguien con quien no tenga que aparentar ser el rico, popular y capitán, alguien a quien pueda mostrarle mis miserias y lo imperfecto que soy.

Y definitivamente lo acepto. Soy un mujeriego por el simple hecho de saber que no hay en este bendito pueblo una persona que sea asi.

(Seguro Ed.?)

- Claro, todas mi quieren por lo que ven, nadie por lo que realmente soy, va, a Jazz y Emm no los puedo incluir, no son mujeres, no me puedo casar con ninguno de los dos, pero por algo son mis únicos y mejores amigos, sin el resto sobreviviría perfectamente sin aguantar hipocresías. Cada mujer que se me acerca es por algún interés en particular, mi auto, mi dinero o mi popularidad. Realmente no me importa compartir mi auto o lo popular con ellas, al fin y al cabo, son los 15 minutos de fama por haberse dejado coger por Edward Cullen.

(Me es repulsivo y humillante para ti, Ed)

- Oh, no, yo también obtengo algo, acuérdate que soy un adolecente, lleno de hormonas que necesita descargar de ves en cuando y con un cuerpo femenino caliente. Seria un intercambio de favores. Yo obtengo sexo y ellas una comida, sexo y estar en la boca de todos por unos días. Incluso creo que gano menos que ellas, pero igualmente: Todos felices.

(Me das asco) – me replico, me quería reír a carcajadas.

- Corrección, tienes asco de ti mismo, estas en mi..

Todo transcurría bien, era fascinante verla cocinar, se desenvolvía con la misma soltura que lo hace mi madre. Se notaba que no le desagradaba en nada encargarse de su comida y eso me hacia feliz, además de disminuir mi culpa por ser tan idiota de no acordarme que necesitábamos comer algo. Culpar a los chicos no era justo, tendría que haberle preguntado unos días antes que le apetecía comer en vez de imaginarla en mi cama o besándola en el medio del instituto.

Parecía saber muy bien que hacia, un chef profesional podría ser. Se veía hermosísima es una tarea tan comun, seria encantador verla cada día cocinar para mi. Rayos. Otro pensamiento como ese e iré de un neurólogo especialista a hacerme ver..

(Ay! Ed, eres tan tonto) otra vez mi molesta conciencia atacando.

– Acaso no me puedes dejar en paz? Solo por hoy?

(Me gustaría, pero ya sabes, estoy en ti, no puedes impedirme nada).

– Fastidiosa, cállate.

No se en que momento exactamente me decidí tirarle harina, pero lo había hecho y ella se vengo conmigo de la misma manera y se hecho a correr para evitar mis represarías, obviamente no le fue posible, soy el mas rápido de toda la secundaria, en unos instantes la alcance y envolví cuidadosamente su cintura con un brazo para dejarla en el sillón de la sala, debajo de mi.

Las sensaciones que recorrieron en mi cuerpo al tenerla así, tan cerca de mi, al sentir su calor invadiéndome, su risa movilizando cada una de mis células y el jadeo inconsciente que soltó, todo en ella me estaba conduciendo a la locura, la necesitaba tanto, ella me enloquecía de una manera que jamás conocí, seria capaz de ser su esclavo si así lo quisiera.

Esperen, esclavo?

Por todos los cielos, me estoy volviendo loco! Estoy a punto de convertirme en una persona como Jazz o Emm, un cursi que no puede vivir una hora separada de ser amado.. Pero que rayos, yo no puedo sentir eso, soy Edward Cullen, las chicas mueren por mi, yo hago que ellas no dejen de pensar en mi y que quieran ser mis esclavas, no al revés. Porque ella no parece sufrir el mismo efecto que las demás, porque no cae en mis brazos suplicando un beso, porque soy yo el que no puede evitar besarla, el que se desespera cuando no la ve y la busca en tre la multitud, porque ella me incita sin intensión, porque yo acabo de decir que me gustaría ser su esclavo!

(Ay Ed, sabes que te pasa, solo admítelo) – te lo dije antes y te lo repito, ya no te metas! No Hables!

- _Te tengo Bella, y sabes que lo poco que queda de harina terminara en tu linda cara como tu has hecho conmigo. Eso pasa por vengativa_.- dije sonriendo maliciosamente como lo hacen los actores en películas para que sienta miedo.

- **Lo siento tanto Ed. Me disculpas, si?** – dijo poniendo una carita de niña arrepentida irresistible que estaba logrando que termine de perder los estribos, los cuales en segundos se fueron a la mierda cuando comenzó a morder su labio inferior. En el maldito infierno me encontré. Maldición, cuanto calor hace!

- _Es malo para tu salud morderte así el labio_.- le dije antes de arrojarme a sus labios, tome con delicadeza y determinación su labio inferior. Sabía que me estaba dejando llevar por la pasión que ella despertaba en mi, pero no me podía controlar. Lo lamentaría después de sacarme las ganas de besarme.

Además ella me respondía con la misma intensidad, parecía estar en una batalla donde obviamente yo quería salir ganador. No era machismo, pero en algo debía controlar, y eso era salir victorioso.

**(la# la sol fa mi sol si la si do sol la)** – que rayos me esta pasando, la estoy besando con locura y se me ocurren acordes en este preciso momento en el que debo concentrarme.

No soportaba la necesidad de profundizar el beso. Así que metí mi lengua en su boca y explore y su sabor era dulce como cuando comes frutillas, me quede maravillado pero pensé ¿como una persona tan dulce como ella no sabría así? Era algo tan evidente.! El gozo de probar nuevamente esos labios era ínfimo. Y deseaba mas, deseaba probar cada centímetro de su piel y comprobar su dulzura.

Mordí sus labios embriagado por el deseo, lo necesitaba para descargar un poco la lujuria en mi interior, pero en segundos volví a invadir su boca.

**(la# la sol fa mi sol si la si do sol la )**

**(la sol fa mi sol si la si do sol la )**. – que bella melodía para tocar en el piano. Pero que rayos me pasa! No puedo estar pendiente de ambas cosas! Porque me esta pasando esto en este momento!

Ni siquiera termine de pensarlo cuando estaba introduciendo mi mano debajo de su remera en busca de su pecho. Y cielo santo, su piel era tan suave y delicada que no podía esperar remplazar mi mano por mi boca. Y que decir de su tamaño, si pensaba que eran normales me equivocaba, evidentemente al tenerlos en mi mano, note que la ropa no le hace justicia, pero al mismo tiempo era placentero y excitante saber que era uno de los pocos que la había sentido así.

Ella definitivamente era increíble y distinta a las demás. No se pasaba horas del día buscando ser bella porque todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía en su personalidad dulce, tierna, amable, sus labios eran adictivos como un mar de miel que arrasaba con todo a su alrededor y resulto ser a mi a quien abrazaba.

Cuantos abran tenido esta oportunidad, cuantos abran sentido la delicadeza de sus labios, la suavidad de toda su piel. Cuantos se dieron cuanta antes de lo que yo recién estaba descubriendo. Porque no me di cuanta antes? Si siempre estuve tan cerca de ella. Si siempre note lo diferente que me sentía a su lado cuando hablamos hasta de las cosas más tribales del mundo. Porque fui tan idiota? Me estaba hirviendo la sangre de solo pensar en todo el tiempo que perdí. Pero debía concentrarme ya demasiado era las notas musicales y Bella para agregar algo mas.

Además el incesante dolor que estaba creciendo en mi entrepierna me obligaba a cumplir mi cometido, tener a Bella, loca de pasión, transpirada y jadeante por mí y para mi. Saciar esta lujuria creciente en mi interior. Que solo me llevaba al límite de la cordura y por alguna extraña razón solo ella provocaba. Quería escucharla pedirme mas, mas y mas.

**(la# la sol fa mi sol si la si do sol la )**

**(la sol fa mi sol si la si do sol la )**.

**(fa# sol re# mi sol la sol la si fa# si sol fa# mi fa# si fa# sol si fa# mi re do si la sol fa#)**- esto tiene que ser una terrible broma de mi cabeza, porque ahora, porque después de meses sin componer ni una sola maldita canción en este momento me tengo que poner creativo, es un momento importante, mi falo me lo esta recordando a cada segundo, es tan fuerte que comienza a doler! Y no es broma, es terriblemente horrible esta sensación.

Deje descansar sus labios para hacer lo que tanto deseaba, sentir el sabor de su piel y no me equivoque, era embriagador el dulce sabor que tenia, no podía identificarlo bien, era como si hubieran combinado miles de pétalos de flores para darle ese sabor y suavidad. Estaba al borde de la locura, quería hacer el amor con ella en este sillón o en el piso, no me creía capaz de aguantar subir a mi cuarto para tomarla.

(Ed detente, recuerda lo que dijo Jazz, por favor) hablo la voz en mi cabeza.

Flash Back

- Ed, no me quiero entrometer, pero no seria grato que lastimaras a Bella, ella es diferente, es buena. Porque se tendría que convertir en una mas de tu lista? – entendía lo que Jazz decía, yo mismo me había imaginado a Bella en mi cama, pero todavía nada era seguro, solo un par de besos, pero nada que vaya mas allá, tal vez, no pasaría nada y yo terminara en un centro psiquiátrico.

- _Tranquilo Jazz, es solo para mostrarle mis libros, cd y cenar en un ambiente relajado._ – (Claro, como no Ed, miéntele a tu amigo como si fuera tanto) – _no te niego que ella me atrae, pero sabes que no voy a obligarla a nada. En todo caso, si algo pasa, es porque fue consentido_. – y esa era la mas pura y simple verdad, y Jazz tenia que admitir que así era.

Nadie podía juzgarlo. Él era un caballero y nunca obligaría a una mujer a acostarse con él, adoraba hacerlas disfrutar, eso aumentaba su ego. Le encantaba superarse a si mismo en cada encuentro y con lo que Bella le provocada, estaba seguro que rompería todo tipo de records. Solo esperaba que ella este dispuesta.

- Esta bien, Edward, no te voy a decir mas nada. Vos sabes bien que hacer y que no. Espero que no te equivoques y la cagues feo. Hay cosas de las que no se vuele atrás, hay dolores que son del alma y duelen más que un dolor físico y pesan más que un edificio de cincuenta pisos. Nos hablamos. Suerte.- se despidió palmeando mi hombro.

Fin Flash Back

Maldición Jasper! Maldición! Porque mi cabeza esta jugando así conmigo.

Tenía una lucha interna, no quería arruinar las cosas con Bella, sabia como era ella y me agradaba en demasía estar con ella, hablar, conversar y compartir esos pequeños silencios cómodos en los cual su mente quedaba impresionantemente en blanco, solo disfrutando de los sonidos exteriores, disfrutando de la relajación. No quería perder la poca amistad que teníamos y saber que podía pasar me sentaba fatal.

Pero también mi cuerpo la reclamaba, necesitaba fundirse en su cuerpo. Apagar el fuego incesante que habitaba en el durante días, nunca como en esta semana había tenido que recurrir a la masturbación y nunca desee tanto olvidar sus modales y secuestrar a Bella para poseerla lujuriosamente u olvidar su caballerosidad para estar con otra mujer mientras esperaba por ella, por tenerla entre mis sabanas. Nunca había sido tan canalla y no lo empezaría a ser ahora.

Y ahora que la tengo acá, debajo de mí, besándola y siendo correspondido, mi cerebro no deja de trabajar, de atormentarme y de tomarme el pelo. La impotencia crecía. Quería acallar las voces, las que me recordaban lo que dijo Jazz, la que mi conciencia decía y la hermosa melodía que se formaba.

Deje mis pensamientos a un lado y me puse a disfrutar la sensación de besar su largo mi cuello, hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis pechos. Eran los manjares mas deliciosos que probé, cuando los lamí un gemido de placer salió de la boca de Bella y eso me indicaba que lo estaba disfrutando y no pude sentirme mas eufórico. Y que decir de mi pene, estaba loco por entrar a su cavidad, entrar y salir de ella a un ritmo frenético y demostrarle la pasión que despertó en mi, saciarme y saciarla, escuchar pidiéndome mas hasta caer inconsciente en mi cama.

Mi cuerpo no se conformaba con ese mínimo contacto, mis manos picaban por tocar mas de su piel, pero no quería ir tan rápido, pero el deseo era mayor, casi incontrolable y le ganaba a cualquier cortesía y caballerosidad. Decidí que lo mejor esa avanzar de a poco y que ella así tuviera la oportunidad de frenarme. Cole mi mano entre su remera y sentí como una quemazón avanzaba por esta a medida que llegaba a mi objetivo, hasta que la sensación invadió mi cuerpo, estaba loco por ella, era tan hermosa.

Necesitaba más, más de su piel, más de su cuerpo, y me deshice de su remera y su cuerpo era un espectáculo para mis ojos. Su piel blanca en contraste con un corpiño de encaje azul eléctrico era embriagadora de lujuria. Repito, el azul es mi color favorito a partir de ahora, y en su piel es hipnótico.

- _Eres Hermosa Bella_.- dije nuevamente ataque a besos su libre pecho.

Consciente o inconscientemente, Bella movió sus caderas, rozando con mi potente erección y demonios, si era posible me puse mucho mas duro que antes, dolía mas. Lo único bueno que saque de eso es que ella necesitaba más fricción, que necesitaba ayuda, que su excitación la empezaba a desbordar y yo, obviamente, como soy tan bueno, la iba a ayudar con ese asunto.

Despacio fui bajando mi mano al botón de su pantalón y deslice la cremallera, y mientras volvía a su dulce boca, cole un dedo en su intimidad, entre sus calientes pliegues, para ser mas exactos, Bella se estaba prendiendo fuego en ese mismo instante y todo gracias, por y para a mi. Me sentía llegando al cielo, estábamos tan jodidamente excitados que la noche prometía ser de lo mejor.

**(a# la sol fa mi sol si la si do sol la**

**a# la sol fa mi sol si la si do sol la**

**fa# sol re# mi sol la sol la si fa# si sol fa# mi fa# si fa# sol si fa# mi re do si la sol fa# mi re si **

**a# la sol fa mi sol si la si do sol la**

**a# la sol fa mi sol si la si do sol la**

**fa#(x2) si(x2) fa#(x2) la si sol la si)**

- Porque tiene que pasarme esto ahora, acaso no entiendes maldito cerebro que no es hora de componer, sino de tener sexo, mi pene esta a punto de estallar, maldita sea!

(Tal vez es significa algo Edward, porque no le haces caso a tu cabeza una vez, pero que sea a la de arriba, la que tiene neuronas!)

- Es que no lo entiendes o que? Estoy jodidamente excitado, con Bella, que esta jodidamente apetecible para entrarle toda la noche. Mi pene esta a punto de estallar, esta tan duro, tiene tanta irrigación que no logro entender como mi cerebro me hace esto!

(Ed, necesitas darte cuenta, reacciona)

- Maldición, me siento tan bien con Bella, se siente tan lindo succionar y lamer sus pechos que no entiendo porque mi cabeza quiere que me aleje de ella y componga! Hace meses que no lo hago y justo esta noche comienza a trabajar. Diez mil veces maldición! No puedo estar manteneindo esta discusión conmigo mismo en un momento tan caliente como este.

**(a# la sol fa mi sol si la si do sol la**

**a# la sol fa mi sol si la si do sol la**

**fa# sol re# mi sol la sol la si fa# si sol fa# mi fa# si fa# sol si fa# mi re do si la sol fa# mi re si **

**a# la sol fa mi sol si la si do sol la**

**fa#(x2) si(x2) fa#(x2) la si sol la si**

**re re do do si si la mi mi sol sol si si re re**

**re re do do si si la mi mi sol sol si si mi mi fa# re re do do si si la sol sol do do mi mi la la si**

**re re do do si si la mi mi sol sol si si mi mi fa# re re do do si si la sol sol do do mi mi la la**

**si si sol mi mi re si la mi mi sol sol si si re re**

**la la sol mi mi re si la sol la si**

**re re do do.. re fa# re re do do si si la sol do do mi mi la la si)** maldición! Voy a enloquecer!

- _Lo siento Bella. Eeeee… ponte cómoda y elige una película que te guste ver o algo en la tele, yo en un rato vuelvo_. – le dije al separarme de ella, no sabia que era lo que esta haciendo, no sabia si era lo mas correcto entender a mi cerebro y que de ese modo me deje en paz el resto de la noche. No se si fue lo mejor, tal vez Bella se confundiera o se sintiera rechazada, o incluso peor, que no quisiera seguir con lo que empezamos, pero de eso me ocuparía en un rato, por ahora quería acallar mis pensamientos.

Necesitaba llegar a mi piano, plasmar las notas y tocarlas, bajar para buscar a Bella y seguir con lo que estábamos.

(No te olvides que debes comer Ed, jajaja)

- Maldición, molesta voz.

Y sin mas, entre a la habitación continua a mi cuarto donde estaba mi piano.

.

* * *

**.**

**Los acordes que a Ed, se le formaron, son los verdaderos acordes de la Nana de Bella, espero que estén bien.**

**Me disculpo con ustedes, se que dije que la cita seria de dos capítulos, pero los estoy subiendo por partes porque no me conforma lo que escribo y quiero que quede perfecta, pero como hago cuando tengo 3 posibles continuaciones!**

**Alguien quiere decirme como le gustaría que siga o me lo dejan a mi?**

**SE QUE MUCHAS ME QUIEREN MATAR PORQUE PENSARON QUE ED SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE BELL, PERO PARECE QUE ES UN DURO.**

**NO SE QUE HACER CON BELLA! SE VA? SE QUEDA? SE ENOJA? NO CONTINUA? AAAAHH!**

**Les esta gustando?**

**Va mejorando o a aburre? **

**Siendo sincera, mi estudio universitario no tiene nada que ver con literatura, por eso mis dudas, algún consejo?**

**Sin mas, los dejo, en unos días el próximo capitulo!**

**Pero antes, los necesarios Reviews! **

**Gracias a las/os que siempre dejan, los alertas y favoritos! LOS ADOROO!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	18. CITA parte 3

**Cita parte 3**

* * *

**Narrador POV**

Edward estaba plasmando la melodía que en su cabeza se había generado minutos antes cuando estaba besando apasionadamente a Bella. Que interrumpió tan genial momento y no había desaparecido y lo molestaba tanto en ese justo y preciso fantástico momento. Pero ahora estaba totalmente abstraído de sus pensamientos, si siquiera se acordaba de la terrible hinchazón que tenía su pene. Solo se dejaba envolver por las dulces notas que llenaba la habitación.

Él se encontraba ajeno e inconsciente de lo que pasaba en la sala de estar de su casa, en donde había dejado a Bella con sus pensamientos y emociones confusas y a punto de desbordar por sus ojos, en forma de lágrimas.

.

Allí estaba ella, sentada en el sillón donde minutos atrás estaba acostada debajo de Edward sintiendo olas de deseo y lujurias que se vieron repentinamente esfumadas por la repentina actitud de Edward.

Decepcionada y confusa tenía su cabeza entre sus manos, más decepcionada que otra cosa, incluso que humillada, por no ser capaz de haber logrado lo que se propuso y en lo que tanto se habían esforzado sus amigas.

- **Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Tanto spa, maquillaje, arreglo, peinado, tortura por parte de Alice y Ross, para no conseguir absolutamente nada**. – Refunfuño muy molesta.

Inquieta y sin saber que hacer, se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando que haría, ¿se quedaría o no? ¿Si se quedara que sucedería? ¿Él continuaría desde el punto en donde lo dejo? ¿O actuaria como si nada paso?

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, un aroma extraño que le produjo repulsión. Se pregunto que seria mientras olfateaba para dilucidar la dirección de donde provenía y reacciono al identificar el típico olor a masa quemada. Maldijo y corrió hasta la cocina.

La cantidad de humo dentro de esa habitación era abrumadora junto al nauseabundo olor, sacar la pizzera sin quemarse fue realmente complicado. Toda una a saña.

Cuanto tiempo había estado con Edward besándose para que la comida termine tan quemada? O ella estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que el tiempo había pasado imperceptiblemente.

- **Maldición Bella, lo sigues estropeando todo**. – se reprendió.

Abrió las ventanas de la cocina para que el olor saliera y mejorar la visibilidad con la dispersión del humo, despego la masa quemada de la fuente, la desecho y lavo aquel.

No le quedaría nada más que hacer que pedir una piza a domicilio, demoraría mucho volver a empezar a hacerla, sintió pena del pobre chico del delivery que le tocara hacer tamaño recorrido en moto ya entrada la noche. La noche iba de mal en peor.

- **Alice parece que te equivocaste esta vez**.- pensó. Mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba un número de la pizzeria.

Cuando termino de hacer el pedido, pensó dos segundos que haría y volvió a tomar su celular pero marco un número totalmente diferente, no llamaba a Alice, ni a Rosalie, no quería molestarlas, sabría que aprovecharían el momento para estar con sus novios. Tal vez ella podría ir a caminar por Fork´s total era tan calmo que no le sucedería nada, aprovecharía a pensar, asimilaría la desilusión y se distraería un poco.

- **Cullen nunca será mio**. – se dijo luego de su llamada a una remiseria conocida.

Los minutos fueron pasando y el hecho de que Edward no haya bajado la conducía a una encrucijada, por un lado se sentía mas tranquila al no tener que enfrentarse a él y decirle que se iba y por otra se encontraba apenada, lo dejaría sin explicaciones, como huyendo pero eso es precisamente lo que deseaba, huir y evitarse el mal rato de terminar derramando las lagrimas que contenía frente a él si le pedía explicaciones.

Hubiera sido sensacional pasar la noche con él, hacer una sola vez el amor, él la había encendido de tal manera y se había largado como si a él no hubiera sentido nada al besarla de esa manera.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sonar el timbre, seguramente la comida seguida por el sonido de la bocina de un auto.

.

Edward estaba terminando los arreglos del tema, cuando de su concentración se interrumpió por el timbre mas un claxon sonando.

- _Que rayos esta pasando_.- se pregunto mientras salía de la habitación para ir a atender la puerta, aunque seguramente Bella ya se estaba en eso, pero el necesitaba asegurarse sobre que sucedía.

Llegando al final de la escalera la vio, en la entrada de su casa, sacando dinero para pagarle al chico de la …pizzería? Que sucedió con la que habían preparado? Porque además de ese chico había un… taxi? fuera de su casa.

- _Bella, que sucede? Porque hay un repartidor de piza y un taxi afuera de casa?_

Noto como ella se tenso al escuchar su voz. Despido al repartidor y se giro a verlo.

**- Bueno, lo que sucede es que la piza que hicimos termino muy quemada.-** le dijo sonrojándose. Él al instante comprendió que mientras se besan se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor pero tanto tiempo había pasado, y mirando el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca noto que habían pasado casi dos horas desde que la cita empezó. Maldición, cuanto tiempo la deje sola sin darme cuenta? Que estúpido y desconsiderado fui.

Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado, cuando se volvió a escuchar la bocina del auto.

- _Entiendo, pero que hay del taxi?_

Bella estaba odiando la situación, se estaba enfrentando a lo que creía que no sucedería. Verlo ahí, desconcertado, mirándola expectante, se le derretía el corazón al verle la carita tierna que tenia en ese momento. Como alguien que le producía tanta ternura, podía llevarla a sentirse tan miserable con un rechazo indirecto como él tuvo para con ella, pensó. Y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pidiendo por salir.

Calma, Bella, nada sucederá.- trato de tranquilizarse internamente.

- **Pues, Ed, tu no volvías… y yo me sentía descolocada, fuera de lugar, sin saber que hacer, estoy en una casa que no conozco y encima es la primera vez que vengo, no lo tomes a mal, pero lo único que se me ocurrió es llamar a la pizzería para que tengas algo que cenar y un taxi para volver a la casa de Al, no quería molestarte. Lo siento, no sabia que mas hacer.**

Bella se sorprendió de su sinceridad al igual que Edward, estaba complacido que fuera así, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía de lo peor, había olvidado completamente su caballerosidad en dos ocasiones para con ella, el día de hoy.

- _Yo lo siento en verdad Bella, pero no te vayas, hablemos_.- dijo alterado luego de escuchar otra vez la bocina, saliendo de la casa, a entregarle al remisero mas de lo que ganaría en una hora de viaje disculpándose por las molestias.

Bella miraba esa escena abrumada. Solo podía sentir el nudo en su garganta, que conforme pasaban los segundos se hacia mas grande y como se le estrujaba el estomago al comprender que se terminaría quedando con Edward. Maldijo internamente la sensación que crecía en su interior.

Edward volvió a la casa, dándole una sonrisa cálida a Bella.

_- Bien Bella, que te parece si cenamos?_ – Bella solo asintió. -_ Dime, cuanto te costó la piza?_ – pregunto mientras sacaba su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón al tiempo que iba a la cocina para buscar platos y vasos.

- **No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso Ed.** – respondió sincera. Él se acercó a ella, le tomo la mano y le hablo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- _Escucha Bella, realmente siento lo mal que va esta noche, he sido tan desconsiderado contigo, siento tanta vergüenza, todos los modales que mis padres me han enseñado sobre ser caballero, lamentablemente esta noche han desaparecido y entendería se estas molesta conmigo o no me quieres ver mas después de este día, solamente espero que aceptes mi torpe e ínfima disculpa._ – sentía un dolor creciente en su interior al pensar que Bella se enojara con él, pero tenia todo el derecho y la razón del mundo, se comportaba muy paciente con él y se detestaba, no la merecía.

A Bella le dolía ver lo afligido que se encontraba, era tan lindo y tierno, y tan deseable, tan malditamente apetecible que aunque quisiera estar enojada no podría, como estarlo con un Dios Griego Amo del Mejor Sexo como él, apretó dulcemente la mano de Edward.

- Hey, tranquilo, no sucede nada, no me he muerto ni nada por el estilo, es una cita diferente, memorable en cierto sentido, eso es lo importante, no? – Ambos sonrieron - Anda vamos a meter la piza en el microondas y comer que ya es tarde.

_- Prometo que desde ahora mejorara y será memorable en un buen sentido_- Bella sonrió mientras metía la pisa al microondas y le asintió. Vio como Edward empezaba a sacar platos, cuchillos y tenedores.

– **Oye Ed, no hace falta realmente los platos y todo eso, admitámoslo, la piza es mejor cuando se come con la mano, si es que no te desagrada, podemos no usarlos, sentarnos en la sala y ver alguna película en un ambiente totalmente relajado**.- sugirió tímidamente Bella.

Edward la contemplo durante unos minutos, sorprendido, no le molesto que se olvide de la cena, que haya tenido que prepararla y se queme por un descuido, haber encargado otra, que la haya dejado sola quien sabe por cuento tiempo y para rematarla, no le molestaba comer sin todo el aparataje convencional. Bella era tan maravillosamente dulce, distinta y única, y en estos momentos, solo la disfrutaba él

_- Lo que desees Bella, podrías ir a elegir una película para ver, están en el primer cajón dejado del DVD mientras ya espero que se caliente la piza y llevo todo, prefieres agua, jugo, coca cola, cerveza…?_

**- Creo que una coca cola para mi estaría bien, algún genero en particular?** – le pregunto mientras salía de la cocina.

_- Lo que prefieras para mi estará bien_. – contesto en un grito para que lo escuche.

Bella se encontraba más relajada conforme pasaban los minutos, todo entre ellos se daba con tal naturalidad, abrió el cajón que creyó que Edward le había indicado pero encontró miles de álbum de fotos, su curiosidad fue mayor y no evito la tentación de tomar uno y comenzar a ver sus fotos, miro varias con tanta concentración que no escucho cuando Edward entro a la sala y se paro detrás de ella.

_- Veo que encontraste algo más entretenido aunque vergonzoso para mí_. Bella se sobresalto al sentir su suave voz y giro su cabeza para ver a Edward. Si el rubor había poblado su cara por haber sido descubierta in fraganti, al ver que se encontraba a centímetros de su cara, le dio la impresión de parecer un tomate maduro a punto de estallar.

- **Lo siento, no era mi intención hurgar, creo que me equivoque de cajón**. – contesto apenada Bella cerrando el álbum y guardándolo. Edward le sonrió.

- _Tranquila Bella, en otro momento podrás reírte de mi al ver las fotos pero ahora busquemos algo para ver y no te equivocaste de cajón, fui yo el que erro en la explicación. Ahora recuerdo que las cambiamos al compartimiento de la derecha.-_ abrió la puertita y cientos de dvd aparecieron. – _Elige uno y lo vemos, si? Yo busco los vaso y comienza a comer si lo deseas.-_ dijo señalando la piza sobre la pequeña mesa frente al televisor.

Bella eligió una comedia, espero a Edward para poner play a la película como para comer. Edward no tuvo ninguna observación con respecto a la película. La cena se desarrollo en silencio, ninguno de los dos creyó tener tanta hambre, pero era casi media noche y hacia horas que debieron haber comido.

- _Buena elección de Pizzeria Bella, pero vas a tener que decirme cuanto te costó, no es de caballero que tu pagues._ – la reprendió.

**- Oh, lo lamento Señor Caballerosidad! Pero no te lo diré.**– dijo en tono burlón pero decidida a no revelar el precio.

_- Eres obstinada, pero nadie le gana a Edward Cullen y ahora vas a tener una segunda cita conmigo y te llevare a comer afuera. Claro, si aceptas, obviamente, por favor?-_ pidió Ed al recordar que a ella no le gustaba verse obligada a nada y prefería tener opciones y luego de lo desatento que había sido él, no tenia derecho a exigir algo.

Bella trato de contener el gozo que le producía que el quisiera volver a salir con ella, tal vez, había recordado algo importante cuando la dejo altamente caliente en el sillón y no porque no la deseara o algún otro motivo que ella pensó.

**- Veremos Cullen, esta no ha terminado y ya planeas otras?-** se sonrieron.

_- Tienes razón, que te parece si vamos a hacer a lo que vinimos_?- Bella se ruborizo y oculto su rostro. _– Digo, ver mi colección de libros y cd_. – le aclaro Edward nervioso y Bella pensó que no podía ser mas tonta.

**- Si, claro, Ed. No prefieres que ordenemos esto antes?**

- No Bella, deja, yo me encargo. Vamos. – se paro y tendio su mano a Bella quien acepto gustosa, subieron las escaleras en silencio. A Bella empezó a correrle el nerviosismo por cada pulgada de su piel, estaba yendo a la habitación de Edward Cullen, nada más y nada menos.

Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación y con un gesto con la mano, la invito a pasar antes que él. Bella miro todo a su alrededor, un gran ventanal con vista al bosque, una puerta que seguramente era un baño privado, un sillón tipo diván blanco, una puerta doble de un seguro guarda ropa. Una cama de dos plazas imponente con cobertor dorado y una pared llena de estanterías que contenían libros, cd y un mega-fantástico equipo de sonido con parlantes. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue notar que poseía un gramófono para discos de pasta. Se quedo sin palabras, era una habitación realmente hermosa. En sintonía con su dueño.

**- Wow, que grande, espaciosa y bonita habitación tienes**.- admitió.- **Y no exageraste, una pared completa!** – lo miro sonriendo.

- Viste, no miento Bells, eres libre de mirar, si te gusta algún libro o cd puedo prestártelo, no dudes en pedirlo. – le dijo mientras se sentaba en el diván, observando como ella se acercaba a su repleta pared. Estaba embobado mirándola, parecía una niña en una golosinería, era tan dulce, tierna y apetecible, demasiado sexi estaba vestida como para pasarlo por alto. Era de contextura pequeña, parecía rompible, su anterior manera de vestir no dejaba apreciar la delicadeza de su cuerpo y ESAS curvas. Sin ponérselo a pensar, se acercó a ella y la abrazo por detrás. Ella se quedo congelada.

**- Eres hermosa y delicada Bella. Pero notarte tan concentrada y abstraída te hace mas hermosa aun. Sos tan diferente.**- le susurro en su oído.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y la ola de deseo que parecía haberse esfumado regreso multiplicada, encendiendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Solo pudo soltar en suspiro el nombre de Edward, antes que él la hiciera girar, y atacara su boca con pasión y demanda llevándolos a ambos al delirio in extremis.

La pasión los envolvió.

La lujuria los hizo preso.

Sus cuerpos se demandaron.

Y así comenzó la batalla, Bella aferro el pelo de Edward entre sus dedos en un intento de evitar que él termine el beso. Obviamente ella no sabia que dentro de las intenciones de Edward no estaba parar. Él imito el gesto de Bella llevando su mano derecho a la nuca de esta y la otra término en la parte baja de su espalda, acercando aun más su cuerpo en un deseo de fundirse con ella.

Sus cuerpos demandaron aun mas, el fuego entre ellos crecía a escalas incesantes. No pensaron en nada mas, ni sus conciencias fueron capaz de aparecer, estaban envueltos en una burbuja que nublaba sus sentidos, solo tenían permitido sentir.

En un suave movimiento, terminaron en la cama. Ambos necesitaban más del otro, necesitaban sentir la piel del otro, necesitaban mas del calor del otro cuerpo. En segundos la remera de Bella y la camisa de Edward quedaron fuera de competición.

_- Definitivamente, el azul, a partir de ahora es mi color preferido, solo por ti, por como queda en tu piel._ – confeso jadeante, con notas de deseo incontrolable.

- **Ed** – solo susurro Bella antes de volver a atacar sus labios con demanda, no podía separarse de sus labios.

El calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos era hipnótico para el otro. Edward abandono la boca de Bella para buscar nuevamente la suavidad y dulzura de sus pechos, recorrió su cuello dejando tiernos besos húmedos hasta llegar a su objetivo, sus manos recorriendo ascendentemente desde el muslo de hasta su cintura y volvieron a bajas.

Bella esta embriagada por el placer y deseo, deseo de más de él. Cada toque de Edward la llevaba cada vez mas cerca de sobrepasar la línea de la cordura. El la arrojaría a los abismos de la locura y sin piedad. Sus besos eran deliciosa droga en su piel, las caricias de sus manos repartían miles de sensaciones. Sentía la vista nublada. Sin poder enfocar nada, él la estaba matando de lujuria de pronto. Sus manos no abandonaban el juego con los cabellos cobrizos de su amor, si, su amor, para ella él era su amor, la persona de la que estaba enamorada, iba a hacer el acto mas puro de entrega y devoción con la persona que ella quería, porque ella así lo había decidido y estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Las manos de Edward detuvieron el paseo enloquecedor para despojar a Belle de su jeans. Ella se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que salió el ajustado jeans y se ruborizo al notar como Edward arrodillado, frente a ella en la cama, la veía de arriba a bajo. Se notaba que le agradaba la vista por la sonrisa que se pinto en su rostro.

_- Me enloqueces Bella_. – ella sonrió complacida y en un ataque de osadía, se apoyó en sus codos, levanto lentamente su pierna y con su pie roso el camino cerca de la entrepierna de Edward, sonriéndole traviesamente.

Edward no soporto mas, se ubico entre las piernas de Bella, abalanzándose a quitarle el sujetador, el cual voló a la otra punta de la habitación, mientras él naufragaba entre sus pechos. Bella jadeo de placer de sentirlo tan desesperado por ella, por sentir su boca succionando su pezón, por sentir su mano jugando con su otro pecho, por sentir la dureza de su miembro cerca de su humedad vulva.

_- Tu piel es tan suave y tiene un aroma narcótico a flores. Bella te deseo tanto_.- confeso.

**- Y yo Edward**.

La felicidad inundo el cuerpo de Edward, una cosa era sentirse correspondido por las acciones, pero no había nada mejor que lo declarara. La mano que antes acariciaba el pecho de Bella, se deslizo decidida a colarse en la tanga azul, para sentir la humedad nuevamente de Bella. Ella jadeo mientras el movía por toda su extensión un dedo. Bella no pudo controlar el movimiento de su cadera en busca de más fricción. La necesidad se apoderaba de ella. Como todo experto, Edward noto su necesidad y dispuesto a ayudarla, introdujo su dedo en su cavidad, moviéndolo circularmente, para que se acostumbre a lo próximo que iba a suceder. Bella empezó a gemir placerosa de las sensaciones que la embargaban y a moverse mas rítmicamente contra la mano de Edward.

_- Tranquila Bella. Aun falta Cálmate_. – le pidió Edward, si ella continuaba así, lo mas probable era que él no pueda controlarse y acabe antes de siquiera penetrarla. Ella había disparado su libido a escalas irreconocibles para él. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer. Nunca había tenido que hacer tanto esfuerzo en controlarse para darle placer a una mujer en vez de saciar su propio fuego.

- **Ed, no puedo, por favor!**- y el ruego de Bella lo llevo a perder la poca cordura y contemplación que tenia. Se separo abruptamente de ella para quitarse su jeans. Volvió al ataque contra su cuello, haciendo que su miembro choque con su coño, ambos jadearon ante la expectativa.

Fue dejando nuevamente besos húmedos por su cuello, pechos pero esta vez siguió bajando, beso la piel de su abdomen, mordió muy cerca de su ombligo, beso tiernamente el inicio de su valle y en un ataque de pasión, arranco la braga de Bella en un solo tirón, lo cual hizo que Bella sintiera olas de fuego esparcirse por su cuerpo hasta quemarla. Pero parecía que Edward buscaba darle muchísimo mas placer del que hasta ahora sentía y aunque pensó que seria casi imposible, se equivocaba.

Edward acariciaba con sus manos la cintura y cadera de bella, mientras besaba su entrepierna, hasta llegar a su objetivo, el muy caliente y húmedo clítoris de Bella. Paso muy lento su lengua por toda la extensión de su vulva ardiente, succiono para que la sensaciones se multipliquen. La mano de Bella fue directo a la cabeza de Edward, moviéndola suavemente entre sus cabellos.

- **Ed. Más**. – pidió interrumpiendo su gemido. Él obedeciéndola, movió con más rapidez su lengua y solo frenaba unos instantes para succionar con fuerza. Los gemidos de Bella se fueron haciendo mas fuertes y rápidos, sentía que se quedaba sin aire a la medida que una bola de fuego se incrementaba en su vientre. Segundos después, con un grito libero todo el placer acumulado que le produjo Edward. Él le regalo su primer orgasmo y le resulto tan único, placentero y relajante

Él sorbió los jugos que el cuerpo de Bella libero. Con una sonrisa en su rostro la miro, en su cama, todo relajado, después de una brutal liberación. En su rostro se notaba la satisfacción, tenía los ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

- _Eres deliciosa pero_ _Aun no he terminado contigo_.- susurro Edward en el oído de ella, antes de volver a besarla con pasión, haciendo que Bella pruebe su propio sabor de los labios de él. Sus dedos desparramaron la humedad preparando la entrada para su miembro y despertando nuevamente el deseo en Bella, quien volvió a gemir.

Edward apenas se despego de ella para liberar de la prisión de su bóxer a su miembro con el cual empezó a jugar en la entrada de Bella, quería que ella nuevamente le pidiera que le de placer. A su ego le había gustado mucho que ella lo haga. Y ese deseo no tardo mucho en ser satisfecho.

- **Edward, por favor, me enloqueces.**

_- Bella, dime, que quieres?_ – aunque estaba a punto de estallar, Ed no se iba a privar de jugar con ella. Tenia que asegurarse que ella nunca se olvidaría de esta noche, que tenga el primer puesto por siempre en su vida por eso buscaba colmarla de placer. Lo que el no sabia, era que en verdad jamás podría olvidarla.

**- Ed, por favor, te quiero dentro de mí**.

Con el ego complacido, Edward capturo sus labios e inicio con su labor, sabia que su miembro era grande y al ser Bella flaca pero aun así con buenas caderas, debía entrar despacio ya que en relación a eso su cavidad iba a resultar un poco justa para su hinchado miembro. Y su intención no era ser bruto, ni causarle dolor, quería que a cada segundo lo disfrute. Le resultaba extraño lo difícil que era avanzar en su interior. Hasta que entendió el motivo, dejándolo abrumado, paro de besar a Bella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- _Bella, mírame_. – pidió al notar que sus ojos siguieron cerrados aun después de terminado el beso. Ella lo obedeció. - _Bella, eres virgen_. – pregunto pero sonó mas a afirmación. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior, deseaba que continúe, se sentía tan bien, era tan delicado que no dolía, solo molestaba la desconocida sensación, pero noto como él, empezaba a salir de ella.

**- No Ed, sigue, por favor**.

- Pero Bella..- él empezó a replicar pero ella lo cayo.

**- Es lo que quiero. Te necesito. Por favor.** - pidió antes de abalanzarse a sus labios. La poca lucidez que había llegado a Edward al notar el detalle de la virginidad de Bella se esfumo ante su demandante beso, siguió avanzando mas lentamente, hasta toparse con la barrera y en un rápido movimiento la atravesó haciendo que la respiración de Bella se entrecorte.

Comenzó un vaivén lento, mientras tenia la cabeza apoyada en el hueco del cuello de Bella controlando las miles de sensaciones que lo invadían, él era el primero con el que estaba, le regalaba su preciada virginidad a él, pero por sobre todo, necesitaba controlarse de la satisfacción al borde de llevarlo a acabar en unos instantes, el reducido espacio de la vagina de Bella.

_- Eres tan estrecha Bella y estas tan húmeda_.

Bella casi no había dejado de disfrutar, solo el pequeño dolor que le produjo cuando rompió su barrera, se sentía tan bien, sus amigas no habían mentido, Edward no le iba a hacer doler gracias a su experiencia. La felicidad la inundo, había conseguido lo que mas quería: hacer el amor con Edward Cullen, el único hombre que despertaba la lujuria en ella y del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Las embestidas comenzaron aumentar hasta adquirir un ritmo frenético. Ambos se besaban y dejaban que sus manos viajen libres por el cuerpo del otro. Los jadeos empezaron a llenar la desolada casa. La ola de necesidad de llegar al clímax se apoderaba de ambos. Edward salía casi por completo del coño de Bella y cuando arremetía ella ayudaba impulsando su cadera hacia él. El placer fue aumentando, así como los jadeos de ambos.

Él llevo su mano entre medio de sus cuerpos para estimular el clítoris de Bella, se sentía tan próximo a explotar pero necesitaba que ella llegue con él, le resultaba un error imperdonable no satisfacerla completamente. Ella jadeo.

- **Ed**.

_- Lo se Bella, libérate. Disfrútalo_. – embistió con mas fuerza y mayor profundidad, hasta escuchar el grito de liberación y placer de Bella colmar el silencio de la noche y con eso, dejo de controlarse y se libero a la lujuria de sentirla, unas envestidas mas y se corrió dejando escapar un grito cargado de placer. Se derrumbo sobre el agotado y jadeante cuerpo de Bella por unos instantes para recobrar fuerzas.

Se separo de ella lentamente, deslizo el acolchado junto con las sabanas a un lado para arropar el cuerpo de Bella. La miro y una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- _Bella, estas bien? Te he hecho daño?_ _– _

- No Ed, estoy bien, mas que bien. – le contesto viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Ambos se sonrieron y él la acerco a su cuerpo para abrazarla, Bella gustosa apoyo su cabeza en el trabajado pecho de Edward para poder devolverle el gesto y tenerlo mas cerca.

La habitación fue invadida por el silencio, ambos estaban relajados pero pensantes, tenían miles de sensaciones en ese momento por analizar.

Bella deseaba quedarse ahí, por siempre, tenerlo a él a su lado. No lamentaba no haber medido las consecuencias, pero realmente la tristeza empezaba a desplazar su felicidad, no quería ser una mas de su lista, no quería que mañana hago como si no existiera, no deseaba que nadie mas lo vuelva a tener y ni siquiera mirar, quería que el fuera tan completamente suyo como ella seria de ahora en adelante suya para el, porque nunca encontraría alguien que lo remplace, quería que fuera suyo de ahora en mas y necesitaba un nuevo plan, porque no podía decírselo directamente, necesitaba encontrar la manera de retenerlo a su lado y que con el tiempo él sienta lo mismo que ella.

**- Ed, duermes**?- le pregunto sin mirarlo. Él abandono sus pensamientos cuando ella le hablo.

_- Si, Bella, pasa algo? Estas bien?_ - Pregunto preocupado.

**- Estoy bien, solo quería hacerte una pregunta y espero que no te molestes y entendería si dices que no. Quiero aclararte que no tienes por qué sentirte presionado a nada. Solo a ser sincero-** dijo nerviosamente.

- _Claro Bella, prometo sinceridad, dime, que quieres preguntar_.- contesto mientras acariciaba el brazo de Bella trasmitiéndole confianza. Ella giro su cabeza, apoyando su mentón en el pecho de aquel y lo miro directo a los ojos.

- **Podrías enseñarme mas? O sea a darle placer a la otra parte, serias como una especie de mi maestro sobre el sexo?** –pregunto ruborizándose de apoco. Sabia que se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero debía intentarlo.

Edward la miro atónito y ni una palabra salió de su boca.

* * *

EL ESPERADO MOMENTO LLEGO, QUE LES PARECIO? DIGANME LA VERDAD?

**EDWARD QUE LE CONTESTARA.? ACEPTARA? RECHAZARA?**

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES A FINALES DE MES, LO SE, ES MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO TENGO FINALES!

**LES DOY A ELEGIR PARA QUE VEAN QUE ALGO BUENA SOY. PREFIEREN SABER QUE RESPONDE EDWARD O QUE ESTABA PENSANDO EL ANTES DE QUE BELLA LO INTERRUMPA? ELIGAN!**

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS, PERO NOTE QUE HAY MUCHOS DE ESTOS Y POCOS COMENTARIOS, COPENSE Y DECIDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! **perdon por la falta de respuesta a los comentarios, no tengo mucho tiempo, los contestare por privado a la brevedad!**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**.

NOS LEEMOS! HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	19. El Después

REGRESEEEE!

Un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste y los REVIEWS!

* * *

Edward PVO

Lo que sentí al tener relaciones con Bella fue indescriptible.

La sensación de placer me invadió por completo, era abrumadora, me sentía pleno cuando entre en ella, cuando nos convertí en uno, sentía cada centímetro de mi piel en llamas, cada pulgada de nuestros cuerpos unidos, cada segundo juntos me estaba enloqueciendo, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no correrme en primer segundo y me tuve que seguir conteniendo. ¡Rayos, es tan caliente y estrecha.!

Lo que sea que tenia Bella, fue lo mas fantástico que me paso y cuando sentí su fuertes músculos aprisionar mi pene en busca de la liberación al placer máximo, por fin me deje llevar por mi orgasmo, creo que toque el cielo con las manos. En realidad ambos tocamos el cielo con las manos, juntos, en el mismo momento.

Pero lo que mas atónito me tenia y a la vez confundido, sorprendido, contento y subiéndome el ego a escalas imperceptibles fue haber sido su primer hombre, él primero a quien se le entrego, él primero que la llevo a sus primeros orgasmos y estoy seguro que serán unos de los mejores que tenga en su vida pues con toda la experiencia que tengo, nunca sentí nada igual y no solo es por lo estrecha que es su vagina, sino por la sensación de paz y placer que ella me brindo.

Me llevo a un nuevo nivel.

Fue un placer para cada uno de mis sentidos tenerla entre mis brazos, en mi poder, a mi disposición y capricho.

Su piel es tan suave que mis manos no se podían contener y buscaban acariciarla cada segundo. Su boca era tan dulce que mis labios no querían separarse y mi lengua como loca buscaba robar su sabor, batallando ambas lenguas, devorándonos sin piedad, robándome el aliento.

Cielos santos, su boca parecía ser experta, esos labios debían ser ilegal y esos besos catalogados como la droga mas potente del mundo o incluso del universo. Su boca en una invitación a pecar. Tan tentable. Tan única.

Por no hablar del efecto revolucionario de mi libido que producían sus suspiros, jadeos y gemidos. Un placer para mis oídos, la más dulce melodía que jamás escuche.

Bella es magnifica, fascinante. Única.

Maldición, parezco un marica, que rayos hago pensando en estas boberías. Pero algo si debía reconocerme a mi mismo.

Mi brindo la mejor liberación de mi vida con nula experiencia. Y eso era lo más increíble de todo. Yo desplegué todos mis mejores trucos, pero ella me llevo a mi, no yo a ella. No quiero ni pensar como seria luego de que adquiera experiencia.

Un sentimiento molesto lleno mi pecho de solo imaginarme que otros estarían en mi lugar, que tocarían y disfrutarían su cuerpo, su piel, sus besos y sus gemidos.

No entendí el porqué, pero si el sentimiento, ella me pertenecía. Nadie podría tocarla, ni tener la osadía de mirarla o pretenderla. No.!

Ella era solo MIA. Quería tenerla de nuevo, hacer que llegue a sus gloriosos orgasmos. Maldición, tenia un sentimiento adictivo creciente por ella.

Bella es tan frágil, delicada, dulce y tierna que no creo que todos sean capaces de tratarla como se merece. Es como un capullo de rosa en medio de una tormenta de nieve y viento, amenazando con corromper su frágil esencia hasta desgarrarla y hundirla en toda la mierda existencial que la rodea, condenándola a desaparecer. Y esa idea de pareció lo mas desagradable del mundo, un tesoro como ella no podía estar condenado a desvanecerse.

Maldición, que he hecho? Porque mierda he sido tan estúpido! Ella merece algo mejor que yo! Yo la estoy arrastrando al mundo vacío y frívolo al que pertenezco. Y ella no puede ser parte de este mundo. Es tan cálida y especial! Nunca podre perdonarme!

La mire apoyada en mi pecho, descansando después de semejante actividad física. "Frágil, pura y hermosa Bella, eres demasiado para cualquiera en este mundo. Perdón por no darme cuenta antes, soy tan miserable." Pensé. Escuche su voz llamándome.

**- Ed, duermes**?-

_- Si, Bella, pasa algo? Estas bien?_ – mentí, pero mi preocupación y desolación estaba latente en mi voz. Soy despreciable.

**- Estoy bien, solo quería hacerte una pregunta y espero que no te molestes y entendería si dices que no. Quiero aclararte que no tienes por qué sentirte presionado a nada. Solo a ser sincero-** pidió nerviosamente. Me estaba confundiendo y todo ese palabrerío previo me sonaba tan molesto pero entendía su fin. Quería una respuesta sincera y claramente se la iba a dar. Ella merecía lo mejor.

- _Claro Bella, prometo sinceridad, dime, que quieres preguntar_.- le dije acariciando su brazo, ella volteo a verme con la mirada mas hermosa que haya podido ver e mi vida. Me dejo obnubilado, su belleza es tan natural que después del sexo se veía increíblemente hermosa, sexi y salvaje. Y mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar, mi miembro creció sin mi consentimiento reclamando su pequeño coño desesperado. Todos mis sentimientos de culpa se desvanecieron como humo en el aire.

- **Podrías enseñarme mas? O sea a darle placer a la otra parte, serias como una especie de mi maestro sobre el sexo?** –pregunto ruborizándose de apoco. Aun mas linda se veía, pero que diablos me estaba pidiendo! Enmudecí y nuestras miradas se unieron, ella reflejaba nerviosismo pero estaba expectante. Mi mirada realmente no sabría decir que reflejaba, tal vez horror, confusión, tristeza y dolor.

Ella quería saber mas? Para que? Para otro?

No, ella era mía, solo mía. Ella no podía querer estar con otro. Cólera dispersándose en mi interior sentí.

Acaso vio en mi un verdadero maestro para luego poder entregarse a otro y darle placer como ella dijo? Me sentí descompuesto y dolido.

Ella solo estuvo conmigo por mi reputación y experiencia en la cama para tener todos los conocimientos necesarios para hace que cualquier hombre llegue de la cama al cielo sin escalas! Me costaba creerlo, pero era lo único que encajada en esta situación.

Sus palabras me atormentaban. "Darle placer a lo otra parte" - "Maestro del sexo". Solo eso soy para ella.

No, Bella no es así. No podía ser así. Bella es distinta. O yo me equivoque?

- _Entonces solo por eso te acostaste conmigo, Bella? Para luego estar con otro experimentada?_ – dije mientras me separaba de ella. Sentía que su piel me quemaba y no en un sentido agradable. Mi voz salió dolida pero mordaz al mismo tiempo, la furia comenzó a crecer en mí.

- **No Edward**. – contesto mientras se alejaba ahora ella de mi. "hipócrita" "te uso" grito una voz en mi cabeza. Y mi enojo llegaba a su límite.

_- Dime la verdad tú a mí, Bella. Quien es ese otro al cual quieres satisfacer? Por el cual viniste a acostarte conmigo y adquirir experiencia._ – gruñí incorporándome para mirarla mejor. Mientras ella se envolvía con las sabanas y se alejaba cada vez mas de mi lado. Lo peor es que extrañaba su calor. Pero no podía pensar en eso, estaba colérico.

Al final Bella era como las otras, pero mas astutas, porque consiguió engañarme.

**- No quiero satisfacer a nadie. Es solo que**..

_- Es solo que? Que Bella? Háblame! Con la verdad. – _exigí a gritos.

**- Es solo que fuiste el primero y me siento cómoda contigo. Y no, no es para satisfacer a otro hombre, no hay nadie en este pueblo con el que me gustaría estar así, mas que tu**.

"Fuiste el primero Ed, y no hay nadie en este pueblo con el que le gustaría estar así, no te parece raro, no te parece que es por algo Edward" le hablo su familiar voz.

Maldición, no puede ser. No pude haberla cagado tanto, esto esta mal.

Sentí que palidecía.

_- Bella, su sientes algo por mi?_ – mi voz tembló y no era para menos, si dice que si, me hundo en lo profundo de un pozo. Comenzaba a sentirme miserable conforme los segundos pasaban olvidándome del enojo.

Ella no era como nadie en este pueblo. Y si sentía algo por mi que yo no, me hacia miserable y estúpido por aprovecharme de esos sentimientos y por no darme cuenta a tiempo.

Ella desvió la mirada, sonrojándose y mordiendo su labio. Maldición, maldición, maldición, lo mas probable era un SI, un maldito SI y lo arruine. Soy tan ruin. Esto tendría que ser distinto. Que los dos sintiéramos lo mismo.

Me fui acercando a ella.

- _Bella, dime la verdad por favor, es lo mejor, es lo más sano._ – levante su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos – _Por favor?_

**- Si Ed. Yo siento algo por vos. Pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. Era una pregunta a la cual te puedes negar. Te entendería. Seguramente no la pasaste muy bien con una inexperta que encima te pide que le enseñes más y para ponerle el moño descubres también que siente algo por ti. Cielos, no pensé muy bien esta proposición. Sabes que? Olvídalo! Yo me cambio y les pido a las chicas que me busquen, no te preocupes.** – contesto tan atropelladamente que me costó entender lo que decía. No reaccione hasta que la vi levantándola ropa del piso con una mano, mientras con la otra aferraba la sabana que cubría su cuerpo fuertemente.

Se veía tan inocente, después de haberla hecho mujer y visto desnuda en mi cama, sentía la vergüenza y el pudor, necesitando taparse frente a mí. Hubiera reído pero no quería que se sienta mal. Seria poco caballeroso.

"Es normal Ed, ella no es una regalada como las demás. Y la has cagado" acoto la voz de su conciencia.

La tome del brazo para que deje de recoger su ropa, volteo a mirarme confusa. Yo solo me limite a darle una sonrisa para que se calmara y enrede mis dedos con los suyos, conduciéndola hacia el borde de la cama, donde nos sentamos.

Era mi turno de hablar, de expresarme y explicarle pero no sabía por donde empezar.

_- Podríamos hablar tranquilos y calmados, escuchándonos y siendo sinceros sobre "esto"?_ - nos señale con mi mano. - _Me escucharías?_ - Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

- _Bella, lo principal aquí, es que nunca te lastimaría adrede, pero como tú debes de saber bien, yo no suelo comprometerme afectivamente con nadie, y el hecho de no corresponderte es un tema que me afecta. Cielos santos, nunca creí que fuera tan difícil esto, no es una excusa para liberarme, pero las anteriores solo querían fama por estar conmigo y porque les parecía atractivo, nada de sentimientos había en medio. Creo que nunca maneje una situación así y no se como expresarme, Bella. Disculpa. Yo solo quiero que no resultes lastimada._ – y rayos, era muy cierto, nunca me enfrente a estoy no quería verla sufrir a causa de mi falta de sentimentalismos. _– No lo mereces Bella._

-** Ed, yo no te pido nada. Yo sabia "donde me metía". Es de público conocimiento. Podemos olvidar la proposición y todo esto. De verdad**.- respondió con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

_- Bella, dime, tu te has arrepentido de haber tenido relaciones conmigo?_ – tenia que saberlo y no pude evitar preguntarle.

- **Por supuesto que no Edward.** – respondió mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Una sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo. Era magnifico. Porque maldición, a pesar de todo, quería tenerla en mi cama nuevamente. Gimiendo. Por mí. Para mí.

"Eres un maldito egocéntrico y egoísta, deja que se vaya. Ella no merece sufrir" reprendió mi conciencia.

Pero yo no podía y no quería dejarla ir. Necesitaba de ella, de su cuerpo, de las sensaciones que abordaron mi cuerpo y lo hicieron desbordar en placer, de paz. Fue como se siente un capitán cuando luego de una inesperada y furiosa tormenta en altamar, se llega a puerto: seguro, reconfortado y lleno de satisfacción.

"La harás miserable. Detenla. Se honorable. Un hombre. No la hundas. Dijiste que merecía algo mejor. Donde están los sentimientos de culpa ahora?" le grito.

Maldición, es que la deseo. Quiero más de ella. No me molesta en absoluto enseñarle todo lo que se, y si es la manera de retenerla y así conseguir calmar mis ansias de ella, pues lo hare.

No quiero que corra a los brazos de otros por no encontrar en mi lo que necesitaba, por no aceptar su propuesta. No estaba preparado para dejarla ir. No me lo podía permitir. Buscando en cientos de mujeres llegar al mayor clímax, y resulto que solo con Bella Swan lo conseguí. No la iba a desaprovechar. Seria egoísta de mi parte, pero nadie más la tocaría.

- _Bella, yo no quiero olvidarme de nada de lo que a sucedido esta noche. Y si te soy sincero, deseo estar nuevamente contigo. Me ha gustada hacerlo contigo. Pero no me gustaría que si continuamos, termines lastimada al no poder corresponderte_.

Ella solo me miraba fijamente, sin decir una palabra. Acaso me quería volver loco o que? Su silencio me mataba!

_- Mira, si realmente quieres desistir de esta propuesta, lo entenderé. No te ofrezco nada más que pasarla bien y puede eso no hacerte tanta ilusión, pero es preferible ser sincero y no arruinar el buen trato que siempre tuvimos_.

Maldición, me estoy comportando como un verdadero tarado. Que rayos me pasa! No puedo encontrar las palabras correctas. Ella parpadeo varias veces como si hubiera salido de un trance.

- **En verdad te ha gustado hacerlo conmigo? **– pregunto incrédula.

- _Claro Bella. El hecho de que no tengas experiencia no significa nada. Fue muy placentero estar contigo.- _conteste acercándome a su boca esperando que ella decida si nos besábamos o no. -_ Demasiado._ –Sabía bien que usando mis encantos conseguiría que sucumbiera, le sonreí tiernamente y así fue como ella recorto los milímetros y me beso.

El beso fue adquiriendo mayor intensidad, mi lengua batallaba con la de ella y no se en que momento ella se sentó a horcadas sobre mi, haciendo que nuestros sexos rocen y jadeemos al mismo tiempo. La abrace fuerte contra mí. Me estaba enloqueciendo sin que esa sea su intención y era lo que mas me fascinaba de ella. Cuando nos separamos necesitados de oxigeno, ella hablo.

- **No quiero desistir Ed. Quiero todo lo que me puedas dar. Nada más.** – su entrega sin condición me dejo atónito. Felizmente conforme, extasiado y principalmente excitado.

Nuevamente la bese o ella me beso o tal vez tuvimos el mismo impulso al mismo tiempo y como resultado tuvimos un beso que derrochaba pasión y deseo. A quien le importaría el tecnicismo cuando estas en medio de un beso así.

Sentí como la sabana que cubría su cuerpo caían sobre mis brazos que la tenían presa y sus manos viajaban a los cabellos de mi nuca. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, una de mis manos, fue directa a acuñar su seno. Bella gimió y ahí reaccione.

_- Bella deberías descansar, a sido una larga noche para ti, de estar cansada._

- **Pero, tu…** – dijo bajando su mirada a mi abultado miembro, la corte.

_- Pero nada Bella. Buscare algo que puedas ponerte para que duermas cómoda. Yo me daré una ducha.-_ me levante con ella en mis brazos y la desplace despacio hasta que quedase parada para luego revolver en mi armario. Le tendí una sudadera. – _Esto te servirá. Siéntete como en tu casa, si? Acuéstate, relájate y descansa, yo en un rato estaré contigo. –_ y ante su confusa mirada me desplace al baño, necesitaba una ducha helada.

Su rostro inocente me enloquecía. Era dulce y embriagadora. Seguramente si ella lo quisiera, conseguiría que cualquier hombre haga y deshaga a su antojo. Pero ella no se aprovechada de sus dones naturales y de los efectos que producía a adolecentes hormonales como yo o el resto del instituto. No sabia si era por su característica personalidad de anteponer la felicidad de los demás por sobre la de ella o porque no se veía realmente como el resto del mundo la ve. Una mujer linda, seductora y sexi.

Ella era realmente distinta. Y yo soy un maldito afortunado. El primero en su vida sexual. Y lo seguiría siendo por tiempo indefinido. Ella lograba despertar mis ansias por su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos y me encantaba.

Debía dejar de pensar en ello porque si no la ducha no me serviría de nada. Minutos después ya tenía mi piyama puesto. Cuando sali del baño, mi corazón palpito descontroladamente y mis ojos fueron testigo de la imagen más bella que he visto en mi maldita vida.

Bella dormía de lado, las sabanas se adaptaban perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo y en un milisegundo el efecto de la ducha fría se perdió mientras mi miembro crecía nuevamente. Será por mis días de abstinencia estas reacciones o solo y exclusivamente por ella? Por lo general me era suficiente una sola vez. Pero cada vez que esta cerca de mi, mi cuerpo reacciones o mejor dicho, mí pene reacciona.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de dirigirme a mi cama. Era extraño. Nunca antes dormí con una mujer en mi cama. Tal vez era porque mis padres no estaban o porque al ser su primera vez, entendía que debía hacer algo especial o porque tal vez, no quería que ella se vaya tan rápido. Pero sea cual fuere el motivo, me agradaba que este aquí.

La cama estaba realmente cálida y fue una sensación placentera. Me fui acercando a ella hasta rodearla con mis brazos, quedando mi pecho pegado a su espalda. Los minutos pasaban y yo no lograba conciliar el sueño. A pesar de lo relajante que me resultaba el calor del cuerpo de Bella, mi miembro esta desesperado por el calor de su coño. Y cielos que eran molestos.

Estaba pensando en cualquier cosa que me distraiga de mi erección, cuando Bella empezó hablar en sueños.

- **Ed** – susurro y empezó a restregar su trasero contra mi miembro haciendo que pierda el control. Ella soñaba conmigo, soñaba que tenía sexo conmigo y el júbilo creció en mi. Pero no podía aprovecharme de ella durmiendo.

_- Bella, despierta, por favor_. – rogué jadeante. Trate de frenar sus movimientos colocando mi mano en se cadera y nunca hubiera esperado ni imaginado la reacción de Bella, bufo sujetando la mano que tenia en su cadera llevándola a si intimidad sin dudarlo por un minuto. Su coño estaba tan sorprendente mente mojado que me hizo jadear.

- **Encárgate ya** – me ordeno acercando nuevamente su trasero a mi miembro.

Me vi segado por el deseo y la pasión. No lo pensé, tome uno de sus senos en mis manos, ataque su cuello, mientras bajaba mi bóxer, segundos después la penetre en la misma posición en la que estábamos y la sensación era increíble, su coño parecía mucho mas estrecho que antes. Tome su pierna, para que pasara sobre las mías y así tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Escuchaba sonidos de placer salir sin permiso de su boca y aumente las estocadas.

Ella gemía cada vez mas fuerte y eso me motivada mas, aleje un poco mi torso de ella, lo suficiente para que ella casi apoye por completo su espalda en la cama y de esta manera pude atacar su pecho, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo, haciendo que se estremeciera y sus gemidos aumentaran incesablemente.

Notaba como cada vez mas ambas estábamos cerca de nuestro orgasmo, lleve mi mano a su clítoris y mientras besaba su hermosa boca, hacia movimientos circulare en este. No paso ni un segundo cuando Bella empezó a jadear en mi boca y la libere, para atacar nuevamente su pecho.

- **Si Ed, así!** – grito en jadeos y aumente el ritmo de mis estocadas a frenético y demencial. Un ritmo que sorprendentemente Bella acompaño en busca de más fricción y placer.

- _Vamos cariño, déjate llevar. Grita y libérate a gusto_. – le dije en su oído.

Una de sus manos se sujeto fuertemente de las sabanas mientras la otra sujetaba la mano que tenia perdida entre sus piernas. Sus jadeos y gemidos aumentaron de volumen. Mi mano abandono su clítoris y viajo a sujetar firmemente sus caderas. Unas cuentas estocadas mas y su cuerpo se tenso al llegar al orgasmos, sus paredes apretaron mi pene de una manera deliciosa y no tarde un segundo en seguirla.

Ambos nos quedamos en la misma posición jadeando, en busca de aire y recobrando fuerzas.

- **Eso fue increíble** – dijo tomando una bocanada de aire.

- _Concuerdo. Eres diabólica Bella. Descansa, lo necesitas._ –dije saliendo de ella. me regalo una sonrisa y volvió a colocarse de lado para dormir y yo no puede evitar acercarse y abrazarla. Había una fuerza invisible que me impulsaba y por extraño que parezca no me molestaba en lo absoluto. No pasaron más que unos cuantos minutos para lograr conciliar el sueño. Estaba relajado, satisfecho y a gusto con la compañía.

Pero mi paz no duro mucho tiempo, a lo lejos empecé a escuchar una melodía que no conocía. Abrí los ojos molestos, fije mi mirada en el radio-despertador sobre mi buro y eran las 5:20 a.m. maldición, no había dormido mas de una hora, pero la molestia mermo al ver a Bella dormir pacíficamente en mis brazos, la música siguió sonando. Me separe de ella tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera despertarla y seguido por la música llegue al jeans de Bella. Maldición, era su celular el que sonaba. Lo tome y vi que era Alice quien la llamaba.

- _Hola_ – conteste con voz pastosa.

- Maldito seas Cullen, que rayos a pasado con Bella? Donde la has dejado maldito idiota? Si le paso algo te matare.- me grito haciendo que casi perdiera mi maldito oído. Cielos santos, esta mujer estaba loca y lo peor es que tenia a uno de mis mejores amigo en sus manos.

Salí de la habitación para evitar que Bella escuchara los gritos de su desquiciada amiga. Como semejante ángel podía ser amiga de esta loco? Me pregunte, conociendo lo poco que conozco a Bella seguramente la quería con todo su ser para soportarla.

- Maldición Cullen, habla porque te resucitare para matarte, que mierda haces con el celular de Bella? Ella donde esta? Pedazo de imbécil! – Wow, si pensaba que Alice se ganaba el premio a la loca mas intimidante del mundo me equivocaba, Rosalie competía muy parejo con ella.

- _Pues si se callar y dejaran de atacarme, podría responder a sus peguntas_. – conteste molesto.

- Habla ya Cullen.- ordeno Rosalie.

- _Tal vez a Bella no le guste que les diga esto, pero son sus amigas y sé que es la única manera de que ustedes dos, par de locas desquiciadas que resultan ser las novias de mis mejores amigos, no lleguen a mi casa con intenciones de matarme. Bella duerme pacíficamente en mi cama, si? Pueden estar tranquilas, esta bien y a salvo. _–conteste recordando lo hermosa que se veía en mi cama.

- Que? Bella esta ahí? Durmiendo en tu cama? – pregunto Ross y en su voz se notaba el escepticismo ante mi respuesta.

- _Si, esta aquí, durmiendo, y no me gustaría despertarla porque si. Pueden estar tranquilas, la llevare cuando nos despertemos mas tarde. Ok? _– conteste en el mismo tono molesto, odiaba despertarme si no era por algo importante, mas cuando no hacia mucho que dormia.

- Si, si, claro Ed. Perdona los gritos y los insultos, estábamos preocupadas por ella, solo eso. Entiende. – pido Alice.

_- Ok, Alice, todo esta perdonado, ahora si no les molesta, me gustaría volver a mi cama, digamos que estoy demasiado cansado._ – dije pero en realidad extrañaba el calor de Bella y el pasillo estaba bastante fresco.

- Claro, nos vemos luego, cuida a Bella. Adiós.

_- De acuerdo, Adiós_.- corte mientras me dirigía a mi habitación nuevamente.

Y ahí esta ella, en la misma posición en que la deje pero con el ceño fruncido, seguramente estaba soñando.

Me desplace nuevamente dentro de las sabanas, dejando su teléfono en el buro. Estaba mirando el techo, con mi cabeza totalmente alejada de la realidad. Bella giro hacia mi, con su mano busco mi cuerpo y al encontrarlo suspiro haciendo que su ceño fruncido desaparezca, se acercó aun dormida y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos.

El calor de su cuerpo volvió a envolverme y el sueño me invadió. Los ojos no tardaron en pesarme y me dormí. Bella tenía efectos fascinante en mi, era un narcótico con distintos efectos según la ocasión.

**NARRADOR.**

En la casa de Alice estaba Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett entretenidos mirando la Saga de Crepúsculo, de Twilight a Breaking Dawn 1. Alice los había amenazados si alguno se oponía a verlas. Estaba obsesionada con la saga y era la novena vez que los obligaba a verla. Al principio no hubo problemas, pero después de la cuarta vez empezaron a oponer resistencia pero ella claramente sabia con que amenazarlos.

Cuando terminaron de ver New Moon, eran cerca de las 3:30 de la madrugada. Alice y Rosalie se miraron. Luego bajaron sus miradas a sus teléfonos buscando algún mensaje o llamada que no se hayan dado cuenta pero nada había. Miraron a sus respectivos novios y se notaban calmados.

_- Nos les parece raro que Edward todavía no haya traído a Bella?_ – les pregunto Alice.

- Tranquila cariño. No pasa nada malo, esta con Edward, él es caballeroso y cuidara de ella. Confía en mi, lo conozco. – trato de calmarla Jasper, pero el estaba aun mas preocupado por ella de lo que se permitía demostrar, confiaba en Edward pero aun así, sentía pánico de como podía terminar sentimentalmente Bella luego de esta noche. Ella era una persona excepcional, buena y sensible, tal vez a Edward le falte tacto para tratarla y todo podía terminar en un verdadero desastre combinado con un mar de lagrimas de Bella y los gritos incontrolables junto a un deseo asesino de Alice y Rosalie.

Tanto Ross como Ali asintieron, confiando en la palabra de Jazz.

- Vamos Al, hagamos pochoclos antes de ver Eclipse.

Alice tomo la mano de su novio casi arrastrándolo hasta la cocina. Mientras Emmett aprovecho a hablar con su novia.

**- Bueno Rossy, parece que tendrás que cumplir con tu parte de la apuesta cielo**.- susurro en su oído.

- Cuando tu lo desees Osito. – respondió mientras acariciaba el musculoso pecho de él.

**- Pues yo no puedo esperar. Que te parece esta misma noche cuando termine la tortura de Alice**. – pregunto mordiendo su cuello.

- Esta noche tenemos que acompañar a Bella, cariño. Lo siento.- dijo antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

**- Esta bien Osita, pero en este fin de semana no te salvas, acuérdate.** – amenazo abalanzándose a los labios de su amada.

Un grito los hizo separase.

_- Agg, guarden sus muestras de cariños para cuando estén solos, con mi Jazz no hacemos espectáculos frente a ustedes, es de mal gusto, saben?_ – reclamo Alice.

Emmett rio estruendosamente y le arrebato la fuente llena de pochoclos a Alice y se llevo un manotazo de estos a la boca.

- _Emmett, eres un maldito glotón asqueroso, es para todos. Aprende a compartir_.- le grito ofuscada Alice. Jasper negaba con la cabeza ocultando su risa. Mientras Ross luchaba por soltar el tazón de las garras de Emm para ponerlo en la mesita central para que todos pudieran comer.

Jasper coloco el DVD de Eclipse, se sentó en el sillón y estiro sus brazos hacia su amada Alice, quien gustosa olvido el altercado con su hermano, sentándose en el regazo de su novio, que la abrazo y beso dulcemente. Ross tomo el control apretando Play para comenzar a ver la anteúltima película.

Las horas pasaron inadvertidamente, a pesar de las veces que la habían visto, les encantaba la saga y siempre conseguían atraparlas. Ross y Alice gritaron cuando vieron al personaje del lobo en el instituto que le decía a la chica que la vampira que la quería matar estaba merodeando la zona, cuando un vampiro merodeo la casa donde vive con su padre, cuando ella y él se besaron antes de la batalla y cuando esta se corto la mano para distraer a los vampiros que tenían apresado a su amor.

Suspiraron cuando ella por fin acepto casarse. Siempre tenían las mismas reacciones a pesar se las múltiples veces que la vieron. La película termino y las chicas volvieron a mirarse preocupadas.

- Algo no esta bien, esto no es normal. – le dijo Ross.

- Osita, tranquila, esta con Ed, no pasa nada. – trato de calmarla Emmett.

- Voy a llamar a Bella.- sentencio Alice. Escuchaba los notos de llamada y sus nervios crecían, estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucho que atendían. Pero en vez de la voz de Bella escucharon la de Edward y la furia se desato en su interior. Rosalie en eso mismo momento se coloco al lado de Alice y compartieron el teléfono.

Luego de que ambas lo insulten y griten, ante las atentas miradas nerviosas de sus novios, escucharon su explicación y ambas quedaron sorprendidas. Cuando colgaron, vieron expectantes a sus novios.

- Bella esta durmiendo en la cama de Edward.- dijo atónita Ross.

Emmett y Jasper se miraron fijamente….

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capitulo!**

**NO SABEN CUANTO LOS HE EXTRAÑADO! USTEDES HAN EXTRAÑADO LA HISTORIA?**

**Que pensaran los chicos? Que sucederá cuando Bella y Edward despierten? Como continuara esto? **

**Se viene la fiesta en la casa de Ed en el próximo capitulo y todo se vuelve un poco complicado.**

**Me dejan sus opiniones? O merezco unos tomatazos?**

**Después de tanto tiempo necesito su apoyo para continuar! Si no es molestia un comentario, acepto criticas!**

**Nada es mejor que la sinceridad!**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS. LOS ADORO!**

* * *

UN FAVOR, PODRIAN DARME SU OPINION DE MI NUEVA HISTORIA?

Resumen: LUZ EN MI VIDA.

Pasas la mayoría de tu vida sumida en la triste, dolor y sombras. Que sucede cuando tu vida se transforma y comienza a haber amor, felicidad y luz?

Bella POV.

Las cuestiones de mi vida:

Que sucede cuando todo lo que te importa, deja de serlo?

Que pansas hacer cuando pasaste casi toda tu vida en las sombras y no puedes acostumbrarte a la luz?

Que haces cuando buscas respuestas a preguntas que nunca te has formulado?

Como seguir adelante en los caminos de la vida si no ves nada que ni si quiera se parezca a una senda? Si estas atascada en un mismo punto?

Que haces cuando estas acostumbrado a estar sola pero llega un momento en que te sentís mas sola que nunca?

Puede alguien llegar a darte las preguntas y respuestas? Apaliar la soledad y el dolor del alma que tuviste por tantos años?

Puede alguien construirte un puente para que tengas un camino que seguir?

Puede alguien conseguir que de no importarte nada, él se convierta en todo tu mundo?

Que sucede cuando encontras, luego de años de sufrimiento y dolor, todas las respuestas a esa preguntas, pero en una sola persona?

Que haces con los miedos? Los escondes? Los superas? Los enterras? O dejas que te ganen?

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTITO, SI? ACUERDENSE DE LOS REVIEWS! LAS/OS QUIERO! ABRAZOS!**


	20. FIESTA: parte 1 Edward PVO

Quiero decirles que he adelantado varios capítulos. Por eso actualice antes! Se pone interesante y conflictivo.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DIGAN SI ES O NO ASI!

* * *

Edward PVO.

La luz del solo golpeaba mi cara, gruñí. Justo hoy tenia que ser uno de esos días en los que al sol se le da por aparecer. Que molesto resultaba! Y encima yo, con lo estúpido que soy, no cerré las cortinas anoche! Seguramente ya estaba llegando el mediodía porque brillaba con esplendor en el cielo dando de lleno a toda la habitación. Claramente no pude dormir mis amadas ocho horas y eso hacia que tenga mal humor por un buen rato. Nada es peor que despertar un fin de semana mal humorado!

Mi mirada viajo a mi torso, donde se concentraba un calor particular, ahí entre mis brazos, durmiendo y totalmente ajena de los rayos del sol que bañaban su cuerpo estaba Bella, con su pelo revuelto y con la cara casi enterrada en mi piel en la búsqueda inconsciente de evitar el sol en la cara. Mi disgusto fue quedando a un lado al verla así. Se veía mucho mas linda que ayer.

Era tan tierna la imagen que me daba pena despertarla, pero si no lo hacia, yo no me podría levantar y el sol me molestaba, además que tendría un dia muy largo y cosas por hacer. Tremendo dilema, ser desconsiderado y despertarla o seguir contemplando esa maravillosa imagen.

Escuche como de sus labios salía un gruñido de molestia, que le estaría pasando? Acaso soñaba? Estaba incomoda? La vi mover su brazo que pasaba por mi cintura para apoyarlo en un puño frente a sus ojos y ahí caí en la cuenta que había notado el sol en su cara y no quería despertarse. Sin poder evitarlo me reí y el movimiento de mi tórax termino por despertarla.

Volteo confundida a verme y molesta, principalmente molesta, parece que hay otra Edward Cullen en ella.

- _Eres tan tierna cariño, lo siento. No quise despertarte asi, pero no pude controlarme_. – su ceño se frunció a un mas. Miro a todos lados como reconociendo el lugar.

- **Oh, mierda!** – exclamo y antes de que pueda reaccionar estaba envuelta en una de las sabanas, con su ropa en mano y corriendo al baño.

- _Wow, eso si que fue raro_.

Mi cuerpo enseguida se resintió por la falta del calor de su cuerpo. Esas sabanas mías las enmarcaría en una vitrina, sentí envidia de ellas ya que nuevamente tocaban su suave piel y yo acá acostado con mi amigo comenzando a crecer al recordar como las sabanas tomaban la forma de su trasero e imágenes de lo vivido anoche. Rayos! Tengo que borraras de mi cabeza antes que tenga un asunto sin solucionar. Y que Bella no note y pase una verdadera vergüenza.

Trate de quitarle importancia al sol, a la falta del cuerpo de Bella, a la imagen de su perfecto y apetecible trasero y a la noche de anoche para recordar lo que hoy tenia que hacer y comencé a buscar algo cómodo para ponerme, aemas, no seria muy agradable para ella al salir del baño, encontrarse conmigo todavía desnudo, una playera y un pantalón de deporte de algodón me servían para andar todo el dia. La espere sentado en la cama, no sabia como iban a seguir sus reacciones.

Maldición, quien me manda a invitarla a dormir, las mujeres son tan raras y extrañas a lo largo del día, porque creí que al despertar no lo serian? Rayos!

Unos minutos después, salió vestida con su cabello recogido y una sonrisa tímida.

**- Buen Día**.- saludo, retorciendo sus manos.

_- Hola Bonita_.- dije acercándome a ella, dejándole un casto beso en sus labios.- _Mmm.. Eucalipto_.

-** Oh, si, lo siento, use un poco de tu enjuague bucal, pues tu sabes, no tengo mi cepillo de dientes y todo eso**…

_- Claro, no hay problema Bella, quieres comer aquí o te llevo a lo de Alice? – _le pregunte_ - Ah, casi me olvido, anoche llamo Al y Ross a tu celular, espero que no te moleste que haya atendido pero no quería despertarte y ellas solo están preocupadas por donde estabas._

- **Oh, si, claro. Prefiero ir de Alice. Y no te preocupes, muchas gracias por contestar. Seguramente estaban como locas. Ah, y discúlpame**.- pidió poniendo una carita angelical. Eso me confundió.

_- No entiendo porque me pides disculpas?_

**- Porque seguramente te han tratado terriblemente mal, insultos y amenazas aterradores has escuchado, anda, niégamelo! **– reto estallando en risa. Extendí mi brazo indicándole que comience a caminar para bajar a la cochera.

- _Pues déjame decirte que si que conoces muy bien a tus amigas! No entiendo que haces tu, tan pacifica, en medio de un tornado y un maremoto!_- recibí un codazo.

- **Oye! Cuidado con lo que dices, te metes con una y te metes con todas.** – amenazo mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice el cual termino incrustado en mi pecho.

- _Ok, Ok, retiro lo dicho._ – levante mis manos en señal de paz y ambos estallamos en risas.

Era sorprendentemente increíble su actitud, creí que se comportaría tímidamente, sin hablar, queriendo huir despavorida, pero ella siempre resultaba ser una caja de sorpresas, de gratas sorpresas, se seguía comportando normal, con ese mismo espíritu cálido y tierno. Llegamos a mi Volvo y le abrí la puerta de copiloto.

**- Oh, él siempre tan caballero**. – dijo jocosa al subirse.

Eso me extraño, nunca me había dicho nada con referencia a mis modales, acaso le disgustaban o le parecía divertido? Lo deje pasar.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo, no hablamos, solo escuchábamos algo de música que pasaban por la radio. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Alice, no desactive los cierres de la puerta. Me gire a hablarle ante su gesto confuso.

- _Me gustaría saber Bella, si esta noche iras a la fiesta en mi casa_…

**- Yo creo que si, no lo hemos hablado con las chicas, pero seguramente no dejaran a sus novios solos en una de las descontroladas y alcohólicas fiestas de Edward Cullen.** **Donde muchas chicas se les tirarían encima.** – contesto con una sonrisa.

_- Oh, en mis fiestas las chicas se tiran encima, eh? Y tú no estarás ahí para evitar que eso me pase a mi? _– jugué y su rostro hizo una mueca que no supe interpretar, por lo que decidí continuar_ - Ok, por las dudas convenceré a los chicos para que arrastren a sus novias y por consecuencia a ti a mi fiesta, solo porque me gustaría verte._ –confesé, ella se ruborizo.

- **Creo que lo mejor es que entre**.- respondió dubitativa poniéndose nerviosa cada vez mas, mirando fijamente la entrada de la casa de Alice.

- _Buena suerte con el interrogatorio_.- desee, antes de apresar boca en un tranquilo beso de despedida. Sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces que no me pude controlar, la tome de la nuca para acercarla más a mi y profundice el beso, ella respondía gustosa hasta que un golpe seco en el vidrio de la ventanilla nos hizo separar.

- Déjala ya Ed. Vamos Bella, entra a casa.- exigió Rosalie mientras trataba de abrir inútilmente la puerta.

**- Sera mejor que te vayas. Solo si sobrevives podrás hacer tu fiesta y no quieres provocar la ira de Ross.**- dijo levantando un ceja y riendo.

_- Ok. Me voy.-_ le robe el ultimo beso y desactive el cierre para que pudiera bajar. La cara de Rosalie me mostraba distintos sentimientos pero el que sobresalía era el de molesta. Y me lo dejo bien materializado cuando azoto la puerta de mi amado Volvo. La mataría, si no fue la novia de Emmett ni la hermana de Jazz. Podía ser tan odiosa si se lo proponía.

Vi como Bella huía de Ross corriendo con el poco equilibrio que tiene, fue muy gracioso, cuando ambas desaparecieron dentro de la casa, encendí el auto para regresar a casa, en el camino llame a Jazz y Emm para que ellos también fueran y así ultimar los detalles.

La tarde paso rápidamente mientras contactábamos al DJ, al iluminador y una carpa para patio. Contratamos una barra con barman para que todos pudieran pedir el trago que les gustaba. Oh si, esta fiesta seria épica. Movimos todos los amados objetos de decoración de mi madre a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja la cual cerramos con llave.

Cerré la puerta que comunicaba a la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones en la planta alta para evitar que alguien tenga sexo ahí. Mi madre moriría de un infarto si adolecentes profanaran su lecho de amor con mi padre, además que estaría en serios problemas si rompían algunos de los múltiples objetos de decoración que había tanto en pasillos como en las mismas habitaciones.

Si, definitivamente soy muy responsable. Y no es por alardear. Es la única manera de ganar la confianza de tus padre y al ser hijo único se complica un poco, no tienes nadie a quien echarle la culpa, ni quien haga desastres peores que los tuyos para luego tratar se zafar al recordárselo a tus padres. Pero no me puedo quejar. Ellos han tratado de enseñarme bien y yo he aprendido mejor.

Tanto Jasper como Emmett me ayudaron a colocar las luces por la casa y el patio. Pero los notaba raro, como si quisieran hablar o preguntarme algo, me miraban tanto y tan fijamente que me estaban hartando. Desde cuando se comportaban como dos niños asustadizos.

_- Bien, es suficiente. Que demonios pasa? Y no digan nada porque estoy cansado de sus miradas!_ – dije exasperado.

- Ok, yo si quiero y necesito saber. A que juegas con Bella? Acaso no te he dicho que ella es distinta? Que no debes lastimarla? – grito enojado Jasper dejándome sorprendido.

- Wow, calma muchachos.- pidió Emm.

_- Jazz, en verdad no estoy jugando con nadie. Solo me nació. Creí que estaba bien lo que hacia. Ella… Ella lo merece. No podía deshacerme de ella como las demás, no se como explicárselos, solo no podía. Confíen en mi. No quiero lastimarla._ – conteste tirando nerviosamente mis cabellos con mi mano, no podía contarle a mis mejores amigos mi trato con Bella y mucho menos que ella sintiera algo por mi, me despellejarían vivo. Pero yo me sentía incapaz de alejarme de ella tan pronto. Soy un maldito egoísta, pero siempre lo fue, no puedo cambiarlo de un día para otro.

- Este bien hermano, confiaremos en ti. – contesto Emmett – Verdad Jazz? – el solo me miro fijamente y asintió.

- Si llegas a lastimar o hacer sufrir en lo mas mínimo a Bella te ganaras un enemigo, en verdad Edward, es como mi hermana. – la firmeza de sus palabras me sorprendieron.

- Nuestra hermana.- aclaro Emmett.

-_ Ok, ok. Ya les he dicho que no lo voy a arruinar, no esta en mis planes lastimar a nadie. Ya lo hemos hablado con Bella._- comente.

- A si? Y que hablaron? – presiono Jazz.

- No se lo tomen a mal. Pero prefiero dejarlo entre ella y yo. Es parte de hacer las cosas bien, espero entiendan.- me salí por la tangente, lo se, pero al continuar con Bella arriesgaba mucho, pero no podía perderla así de rápido, es como si fuera una estrella fugaz, cuando se te presenta no puedes dudar

- Entiendo. Pero considérate advertido. – asentí, prefería guardar silencio antes de terminar hablando de mas y metiéndome en mas lios y encrucijadas complicadas de esquivar.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin mas sobresaltos o discusiones, terminamos de ultimar cada detalle, el sonido de los buffer ubicados estratégicamente creaban una muy buena acústica a pesar de estar en el aire libre. Las cervezas estaban frías, el barman se encontraba casi instalado pues le faltaba acomodar algunas botellas. Las pizzas y sándwiches encargados ya habían llegado, claramente no podía permitir que tomaran toda la noche con el estomago vacío, que clase de futuro medico seria si permitiría eso?

Seguramente uno no muy bueno. Además tenia que ser responsable en cada uno de los aspectos que conlleva la fiesta. No podía permitirme falla, no por los problemas que podría llegar a tener frente a mis padres, sino por el simple hecho que no me permito fallar en nada, esa es mi filosofía y teniendo los medios y todo lo que se necesita para evitar cualquier resultado negativo, debo emplearlo al máximo. No por nada mis fiestas son las mejores que hay. No escatimo en gastos, por suerte mis padres me dan esa ventaja, la cual se bien como aprovechar. Y los demás lo disfrutan.

Lo mejor de todo es que Jazz y Emm están siempre apoyando y ayudándome en todo a lo largo de la noche. Nos aseguramos de divertirnos pero a la vez estamos muy alertas de lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor, al mínimo disturbio lo cauterizamos y si la noche pasa sin peleas, sin vidrios u objetos rotos. Solo gente feliz con un poco de alcohol que al salir de casa, es completamente responsable de su suerte. Tampoco éramos niñeros de nadie.

Mire mi reloj pulsera y eran cerca de las 8:30 de la noche, pasada las 10 la gente empezaría a llegar, tenia que bañarme, comer y esperar. Los chicos se fueron a su casa a arreglarse y cambiarse, para llegar antes que todos los demás.

Ambos llegaron muy bonitos estrenado camisas. Era algo que teníamos en común, amábamos usar camisas y por suerte nuestros gustos femeninos son totalmente distintos. Eso es lo mas importante para mantener una buena amistad.

_- Y sus chicas vienen?_ – pregunto mientras les alcanzaba unas cervezas?

- Quieres saber si Ross y Al vienen o si Bella va a venir con ellas? – pregunto entre risas Emmett lo que provoco que Jasper también ria.

_- Ok, ok, Bella vendrá con sus novias?_- rectifique mi pregunta.

-** Claro y no veo la hora de que lleguen, no la hemos vistos en todo el maldito día, dicen que se están arreglando! Cielos, hace mas de cuatro horas que están es ese tramite.**- explico Jazz, me atragante.

- _Cuatro horas?_ – pregunte incrédulo.

- Asi es mi amigo. Pero quieren estar lindas para que todos nos tengan envidia de las novias que tenemos. Pero te doy un consejo, yo que tu no me acercaría a Bella ni bien llegue, debe de estar muy molesta, seguramente Al y mi Ross jugaron a Barbi Bella y eso la saca de casillas, odia tanta molesta preparación, por lo general ella no tarda mas de quince minutos y estar a la merced de las chicas le cambia el carácter..- comento Emm. Eso si que es raro, que mujer se molesta por arreglarse? aunque nunca escuche que tardaran mas de hora y media, no tanto pero es lógico, son tres mujeres arreglándose, mejor dicho dos.

Seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa, yo estaba pronto a viajar a Vancouver en Alaska para visitar una de mis opciones universitarias por lo cual no estaría al siguiente fin de semana, así como Emmett que había programado con su padre salir de caza y Jazz debía acompañar a Alice a un desfile de una reconocida marca en Port Ángeles pero recién el domingo porque había otros planes antes y se lo diría esta noche. Algo que resulto extraño pero cuando Alice decía algo, así debía ser.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar casi todos puntuales a las 10p.m. la casa y el patio pasaron de estar vacío en repletos. Había más gente que la última vez. Gente que ni siquiera conocía y que dudaba que estén en el instituto. Cuando el pregunte a Jazz y Emm quienes eran dijeron que apenas lo conocían de pasada en el pueblo, que eran los de la Push y estudiaban en la reserva. No sabían quienes los habían invitado pero seguro algún que participaba en la fiestas. Aunque permanecían en su propio grupo, como vigilando todo. Que rayos pasaba con ellos?

Pasaban las 11 p.m. y ni rastro de Bella y sus amigas, tal vez desistieron o se enojaron o les paso algo.

_-Hey, Jazz, no es raro que las chicas no hayan llegado?_

**- Tranquilo Ed. Ellas son asi. Les gusta hacerse esperar. No demoran en llegar**.- contesto tranquilo y seguro de si mismo. Y en ese momento recibi un fuerte jalon de mi brazo. Y era de la asfixiante de Jessica. Maldición!

- Eddy, cielo, no me has saludado.

- _Jessica, te he dicho mil veces que no me digas asi. Y si no te salude por algo será, no te parece?_

- Mmm, travieso, quieres hacerlo cuando estemos solos? – definitivamente esta mujer no entiende nada. Escuche la risa de Jazz a mis espaldas, definitivo, le faltan neuronas a esta mujer.

_- Todo lo contrario Jessica. Tu cuarto de hora paso. No me obligues a ser grosero, si?-_ le dije zafándome de su agarre.

Y al voltear la vi. Estaba hermosa, más de lo que comúnmente es. Con unos zapatos verdaderamente altos, algo poco común en ella pero hacían que sus bellas piernas fueran mas que hermosas y largas, teniendo en cuenta el corto y ceñido vestido color azul que llevaba puesto. Era la viva imagen del pecado que te invita a arder en el infierno. Y asi estaba yo y mi miembro a punto de arder o explotar de deseo.

Pero algo en su rostro no me agrado, su mirada se volvió triste y desilusionada, no pudo evitar mirar a sus amigas que estaban a su lado y descubrí que el rostro de Ross denotaba enojo mientras que el de Alice de decepción. Esos tres pares de ojos estaban fijos, clavados en mi, pero porque? Y porque tan dispares los sentimientos? Que rayos había hecho?

Un nuevo jalón en mi brazo me dio una pista de lo que estaba pasando, obviamente ni a Bella ni a sus amigas le iba a gustar que mi anteúltima conquista este dándome vueltas todavía y exigiendo mi atención.

- Que rayos sucede contigo Jessica? Olvídalo, SE TERMINO! No me sigas.

Y sin esperar respuestas salí detrás de Bella y sus amigas. Empece por buscarla dentro de la casa, resultando mas complicado de lo que crei por la cantidad de gente amontonado y nada, fui al patio y en el revuelo de gente me resulto imposible encontrarla. Era increíble como costaba encontrar a tres personas en 80m2 (ochenta metros cuadrados). O yo estaba teniendo problemas visuales y necesitaba una revisión profunda.

Me sentí triste, frustrado y molesto…

.

.

* * *

.

A LOS QUE LE INTERESO "LUZ EN MI VIDA" YA PUBLIQUE VARIOS CAPITULOS. SI NO LES MOLESTA, DIGANME COMO LES PARECE QUE VA!

.

* * *

.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO..

Estoy llorando, cada vez los reviews son menos. Oh bien, no les gusto el capitulo anterior. ;(

Hay muchos Alertas y Favoritos. Pero solo unos pocos son fieles a dejar en cada capitulo un comentario. Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR ESO!

Jessica, siempre la molesta de Jessica!

Que dicen. Las chicas se fueron? O solo Ed no las encuentra?

Que hara Rosalie? Saben que cuando se enoja es de armas tomar. Veremos que sucede.

.

PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE: QUIEREN EL PVO DE BELLA O COMO CONTINUA TODOS SEGÚN EDWARD!

EN MI PAIS EL JUEVES, EL DOMINGO LES ACTUALIZO SEGÚN LO QUE ME HAYAN CONTESTADO. LO PROMETO.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS. LAS/OS ADORO A TODOS.

.


	21. El Después De Bella,

CUMPLIENDO, ES DOMINGO!

AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

* * *

BELLA POV

Estaba sumida en mis sueños, pero era un sueño donde me sentía feliz, en un lugar feliz, donde todo era cálido y pacifico, donde una hermosa sensación recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Había un aroma embriagador. Estaba fascinada. Todo estaba perfecto, pero algo molestaba mis ojos, era luz o claridad y maldición, me molestaba mucho y no quería alejarme de ese lugar, no quería despedirme de esas sensaciones. Quería llorar, gruñir, gritar, maldecir.

Al abrir los ojos la calidad no se había dispersado, y la hermosa sensación tan única tampoco se había desvanecido. Note como mi mano hecha un puño cerca de mis ojos tratada de evitar los rayos del sol, pero desde cuando en mi habitación el sol entraba de esa manera? Luego reaccione, un poco de sol en Fork´s! Eso era fantástico. Mi vista se aclaro y enfoco, las paredes de mi cuarto no eran blancas y no tenían semejantes ventanales.

Baje la mirada a mi almohada porque se movía, desde cuando vibran? Era un torso, maldición, esto es un pesadilla.

- _Eres tan tierna cariño, lo siento. No quise despertarte asi, pero no pude controlarme_. – dijo Edward tratando de contener la risa.

- **Oh, mierda!** – exclame antes de cubrirme con la sabanas, juntar mi ropa y correr a su baño.

Sabia perfectamente mis fachas ni bien me levantaba, mi cabello parecía una maraña o un nido de pájaros. Mi cara de dormida era horripilante, típica de una buena película de terror. No podía dejar que me viera de esa manera. Cuando me pare frente al espejo del baño casi me desmayo, mi facha era la peor que haya visto en mi corta vida.

Pero definitivamente valía la pena, claro que si, cada caricia que recibió mi piel, cada beso repartido por mi cuerpo, cada gemido de placer, cada maldita sensación, era definitivamente, el justificante perfecto para mi horrible aspecto.

Quería salir del cuarto de baño, tirarme en sus brazos, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo quiero y fundirnos en un abrazo. Eso seria maravilloso, si las cosas no fueran como son, lo mejor es actuar con madures, con esa misma que siempre use para que no se me caigan las babas y quedarme hipnotizada cuando lo tenia cerca o cuando me hablaba. Con madures y entereza tenia que actuar como siempre. Normal, divertida, con soltura.

Si, vamos Bella, tú puedes.

Y a esa frase le di doble significación, no solo tenia que poder controlarme con Edward, sino también por los nudos pocos desenredable de mi pelo, respire profundo y empecé con uno de los nudos mas grandes, solo esperaba que Ed no se enoje de que uses sus cosas. Dios como necesitaba mi neceser. Casi sufro un ataque al recordar que no tenía mi cepillo de dientes. Gracias al cielo había un enjuague bocal!

Mi imagen ante el espejo termino siendo aceptable. Tenía que salir, quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuve encerrada aquí. Respire profundo varias veces. "TU PUEDES" me repetía mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta que me separaba de él.

Santo cielos, tuve la mejor experiencia sexual de mi vida y en esos momentos no sentí los nervios que tengo ahora e increíblemente, algo lo motivo a invitarme a dormir con él después de eso, por eso estoy aquí, ahora. Oh, por Dios, acabo de caer en la cuenta que dormí con él, yo, Isabella Swan tuve sexo y conseguí lo que nadie en esta vida, dormir con Edward Cullen. Tal vez significo algo mas para él?

Maldición, ese pensamiento no me estaba ayudando en nada, mejor dicho me hacia faltar el aire y que todo a mi alrededor de vueltas, me frene, inspire y exhale. Tranquila, relajada, yo puedo. Y me enfrente a él.

Lo salude tímidamente, se veía mas hermoso esta mañana. Se acercó a saludarme y no cabía del gozo cuando beso mis labios, aunque mas que un beso, podía considerarse un rose en comparación con los besos de anoche. Dios! Como besa!

Cuando me pregunto si quería desayunar en su casa o que me llevara a casa de Alice realmente quería contestarle que quería irme a vivir al extranjero, a la Luna o a Neptuno, mas cuando agrego que ella y Ross habían llamado a mi celular anoche muy preocupadas, maldición, quien sabe las barbaridades que le habrán gritado ambas!

El interrogatorio que me esperaba no tenia comparación con con nada, ni la estrella mas famosa del planeta con miles de periodistas a su alrededor podría soportar las millares de preguntas por segundo que harían Ross y Al. al mismo tiempo, y mas con sus timbres de voz a dueto! Tierra trágame! Aunque, debía reconocer que, así y todo, eran las mejores.

Aun así, entendí que era mejor marcharme, mas pronto vaya a enfrentarme con ellas, mas pronto terminaría. Además corría el riesgo de que su enojo aumente conforme las horas iban pasando. Trague pesado.

Pero mi principal motivo para irme era que necesitábamos nuestro espacio. Poder relajarnos verdaderamente. Necesitaba estar lejos de él, a pesar de que la idea no me emocionaba tanto.

La charla camino al garaje fue normal, amigable y fluida, por suerte. Aunque moría por preguntarle si él había pasado buena noche, si le había gustado, ya que literalmente lo único que hice fue sentir, gemir, jadear y disfrutar de todo lo que él hacia, pero me mordí la lengua, quien sabe como se tomaría la pregunta y lo primordial de todo, si la respuesta me alegraría o me hundiría en el pozo profundo de la decepción.

Si, definitivamente era lo mejor. Lo miraba y mil deseos distintos, casi incontrolables se apoderaban de mí. Pero no podía fallar, debía actuar con madurez. Él mismo lo dijo, no se compromete sentimentalmente con nadie y no puedo dejarme deslumbrar mas por el y terminar sufriendo. Solo esperaba que mi tonto corazón no me traicione, ilusionándose con casi imposibles. Debía mantener corazón y cabeza en claro, en unos meses todos iríamos por distintos caminos, la mayoría a las distintas universidades del país según las aceptaciones.

Al llegar a la mansión Brandon, Ed me conto de su fiesta de hoy a la noche con la intención que vayamos con mis amigas, lo cual probablemente sucedería, por dos razones, la primera es que les encanta las fiestas y la segunda, porque no permitirían que sus novios vayan solos, no por desconfianza, todo el mundo sabia que Jazz y Emm tienen ojos para sus novias y solo ellas, pero ellas no confían en ninguna "zorra" coqueteadora de novios, las cuales se le tiren encima sin ningún acongoja miento moral. Admitirle esta segunda razón a Ed le arranco una carcajada, claro, a él le divertía todo esto, lo hubiera acompañado en la risa, si no fuera porque con una frase desafortunada me metió el dedo en la yaga.

"_Y tú no estarás ahí para evitar que eso me pase a mi?" _me pregunto, acaso no se acordaba que siento algo por él? Quería responderle que si, que le arrancaría de a mechones toda la cabellera y los ojos a cualquier chica que solo hoce mirarlo. Y no me quería ni imaginar lo que haría con aquella que toque su suave piel, aunque sea por un roce, pero claro, callada y controlada Bella. Es lo mejor, uno no puede cuidar lo que no le pertenece ni celar, admitamos que nadie en su sano juico le haría una escena al dandi Edward Cullen sin tener la noción de que con eso ganarías un boleto de ida gratuito y sin escalas, pero muy caballerosamente, para ir a freír papas al Congo Belga o Indonesia o hasta a la Antártida con los malditos pingüinos. Y yo, de eso, rotundamente pasaba.

Creo que mi rostro se tenso además del nudo en la garganta que se me había formado, anunciando que lagrimas querían salir de mi, pero antes de que pudiera estallar el continuo hablando, para terminar reconfortando mi corazón, él quería que vaya, por el simple hecho de que quería verme. Y casi exploto de la felicidad, quería abrazarlo fuertemente por la emoción! Pero por suerte mi auto control estaba full time y lo agradecía, no quería errar, no quería dar un paso perjudicial, si había logrado retenerlo a mi lado, por tiempo indefinido, esperaba que este sea prolongado y para eso, necesitaba concentrarme, respirar y aferrarme a mi control y madurez.

Se despidió de mi con un tierno beso, de esos que hacen que cada uno de tus huesos se derritan, te falte el aire y sientas desfallecer. Cielo santo, besa como los dioses! O aun mejor. Disfrutaba de un beso que se convirtió en demandante cuando lo peor que podía sucederme, pasó. Una Rosalie muy enojada, que casi traspasa su puño con un golpe seco el vidrio del auto, nos asusto provocando que nos separemos y a mi particularmente que todo mi cuerpo temblara del miedo al notar la furia en su mirada. Que rayos, su cara no mostro ni una mueca de dolor por semejante golpe. Maldición.

En ese momento, mis anteriores deseos de irme a la Luna o a Neptuno se esfumaron, porque bien sabia que me perseguirían hasta el fin del mundo, en estos momentos quería que un gran meteorito callera sobre mi cabeza y me desapareciera de la faz del universo y el Cosmos incluido! Estaba realmente jodida.

Edward se molesto por la actitud de mi tierna y pacifica amiga, pero como en la mayoría de las situaciones fue muy inteligente, al acceder a la petición de Ross de que me deje bajar. Vamos, quien quiere llevarle la contra a Ross cuando esta enojada? Pues creo que nadie, y mucho menos cuando tienes un flamante Volvo, del año, el cual amas con tu vida, que lo consideras como un hijo y mi amiga esta a escasos metros de el enojada y amenazante, creo que suficiente advertencia fue el puñetazo al vidrio para darte cuenta de que el seria la victima de se descarga.

Al escuchar el típico sonido que te avisa que las puertas han sido destrabadas, mi cuerpo tembló y temí mi muerte, eso era, Edward me estaba dejando libre para que Ross y Ali pudieran matarme, lenta y tortuosamente. Ok, tal vez exagero, pero uno nunca sabe con mis amigas.

Al bajar, corrí hacia la casa, mas que correr fue una caminata ligera, no quería caer y que Edward me viera, seria algo muy parecido al suicidio. Tal vez, si aumentaba el paso, podía llegar a alguna de las habitaciones de invitados y encerrarme en ella y salir dentro de quien sabe, cinco, seis u ocho años como máximo, para esa época, seguro ya se han olvidado de lo acontecido y me habré perdido una de las mejores partes de la vida, pero no importaba.

DIOS! CUANTO DRAMATISMO! COMO ESTOY HOY! AGGG!

Sentía a Ross pisándome los talones y se acercaba mas, conforme me detenía a abrir alguna de las habitaciones pero todas estaban extrañamente cerradas. Maldición! JUSTO HOY! PORQUE A MI..? Estaba por llegar al final del enorme pasillo cuando una figura capto mi atención.

Mi pequeña miga duende estaba parada ahí, al final del pasillo, en la mejor posición de Jefe Militar, erguida, con sus manos en la espalda, sonriendo con orgullo hacia si misma pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sonrió maléficamente y mis piernas fallaron. Estaba en efecto sin escapatoria, creía que su sonrisa era por eso, pero me equivoque.

_- Eres una pequeña bruja Al_.- dijo Ross.

- Lo se, Lo se. Por eso me aman.- yo no entendía nada, hasta que Alice, saco una de sus manos de la espalda, para mostrarme un manojo de llaves. Mi boca se abrió hasta el piso y un poco más, tal vez. Ese pequeño demonio cerro cada una de las habitaciones!

- **Algunas veces me das miedo, sabes? Eres definitivamente una bruja!** – y ella respondió asintiendo con su cabeza y riendo con satisfacción.

- Oh, gracias, amiga Bella.- me dijo Al.

- _Amiga?_ –replico Ross. Y entendí que me estaban haciendo pagar. Que me dejarían una tenebrosa lección que nunca olvidaría.

- Oh, bueno Ross, detalle mas, detalle menos, lo importante aquí es que Bella necesita una de todas estas llaves para abrir una de las habitaciones. – sonrió.- pero la pregunta es porque quieres entrar a una de ellas?

- **¿Acostarme?.-** ok, eso sonó con una voz muy temblorosa y mas a pregunta que a afirmación.

- Oh, bueno. Somos amigas y muy buenas amigas. No puedo negarme ante una necesidad tuya o de Ross. – su tono de voz era raro, pero su sonrisa se dulcifico y yo no pude mas que devolverle la sonrisa, al ver que se acercaba a mi tendiéndome el manojo de llaves. Pero mi felicidad no duro demasiado porque freno abruptamente y su mirada se volvió calculadora. – Pero antes de que eso suceda, incluso de que puedas salir de esta casa, pues Ross ha cerrado la puerta por la que has entrado, debes hablar Bella, debes contar detalles de lo de anoche. Porque somos tus mejores amigas, verdad? – puro chantaje y extorción sentimental y maléfico del aparente dulce duende que parecía Alice. Trague pesado, un poco de suerte el dia de hoy no podía tener.

- _Ah, ah, ah. Te conviene que no trates de zafarte con alguna excusa, no refutes o repliques algo, ni nada, lo merecemos. Tu sabes que preocupadas estábamos por ti anoche? No, porque encima fue Edward el que atendió, menuda suerte tuviste, amiga mía, pues claro ella no podía porque estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta entre las sabanas de Cullen. Te has salvado, anoche te hubiera matado a través de la bocina del celular_.-

La culpa vino a mi, ellas tenían razón, las había preocupado y lo peor es que en ningún momento me acorde de ellas, ni siquiera esta mañana. Además gracias a ella había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida. Me pegue a la pared, mire en hito en hito a Alice y Rosalie. Tome una bocanada de aire.

**- Fue absolutamente increíble y maravilloso**.- dije. Y los gritos no se hicieron esperar y segundos después, dos pares de brazos rodearon mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir alivio, calidez y felicidad creciendo en el interior de mi pecho. Me llevaron a la rastra a uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala de estar.

Les conté en detalle el trayecto a la casa de Edward, como acordamos que prepararía pizza, como nos ensuciamos al terminar de hacerla, el beso en el sofá que quedo en la nada y que aun no encontraba una respuesta, Ross se quedo anonadada, pensó que allí mismo habíamos tenido sexo, pero no. Alice hizo miles de conjeturas, algunas buenas, otras era un conjunto de sandeces que provoco que las tres estalláramos en carcajadas.

Confesé que luego de ese momento. Decidí irme y llame a un taxi no sin antes pedirle una pizza. Pero justo cuando iba a irme, Ed apareció. Poco interesante les resultaba la cena y que les comente los compositores y autores que tenía en su extensa colección, si hasta me golpearon para que cuente lo que para ellas era importante y lo exigían con lujo de detalles.

Par de amigas locas tenia, pero aun así no podía dejar de quererlas. Edward no se había equivocado cuando dijo que Alice era un tornado y que Rosalie era un maremoto. Y juntas, una mezcla explosiva, que algunas veces eran apaciguadas por mí. Somos una extraña combinación. Pero por suerte, nos teníamos.

- **Ok, entiendan algo, solo les diré que tenían razón, fue absolutamente hermoso, casi no dolió, solo sentí la sensación extraña, pero pasado eso, fue grandioso, no se puede describir en palabras. Además él se comporto súper tierno y dulce. Me hizo sentir una mujer plena, en todo el abismal sentido de la palabra.** – concluí.

- Cuanto duro?- pregunto Al.

- _La tiene grande y larga?_ – pregunto Ross.

Me quede atónita mirándolas, que mierda me estaban preguntando par de locas desubicadas. Casi me muero dé la impresión y mis mejillas subieron en temperatura. Cuanto duro? No tenia ni la mas pálida idea, por mi podían haber durado segundos que igualmente estaría satisfecha. Que si la tenia grande y larga? No lo sabia a ciencia cierta, no tenia con que compararlo, pero así se había sentido.

- **Ross, que clase de pregunta es esa! Por favor! Esos son detalles íntimos. Y eso todo lo que diré.**- recibí un par de almohadonasos por parte de ellas.

- _Vamos Bells, dime aunque sea asintiendo o negando con la cabeza si es vergüenza lo que sientes, pensaste como esa cosa va a entrarme. – _insistió Ross,la mire fijamente con los ojos como plato, ruborizándome_.- ok, tal vez no miraste, sentiste que te llenaba por completo, sin dejarte espacio y lo sentías topar contra algo dentro de ti? _– la mire muda_.- Haz algo!_ – exigió y solo asentí.

Las tontas y exageradas de mis amigas cubrieron sus bocas para acallar sus propios chillados, mientras que por mi parte yo me cubria las cara con ambas manos por la vergüenza, aunque sin entender porque la avergonzada era yo. Cuando se calmaron ambas dejaron ver una enorme sonrisa.

- Bien, ahora. Debemos ponernos en la misión de encontrar algo extremadamente sexi para la fiesta de esta noche en lo de Cullen para que vuelva a caer en tus redes. – sentencio Alice. Trague pesado y la mire, ella me correspondió la mirada y entendió que algo tenia para decir. – Bella, habla, conozco esa mirada. Dime que paso. – enmudecí al imaginar sus reacciones.- Santo cielo Bella, habla ya! – grito.

**- Pues, verán**.- dije retorciendo mis manos. – **anoche, cuando todo termino, no podía imaginar separarme tan rápido de él, ni mucho menos concebir la idea de que estaría con otra, entonces cruzo una idea por mi cabeza que no termine de pensarla cuando salió de mis labios.**

_- Que idea?-_ exigieron ambas. Volvi a tragar pesado y a tomar mucho aire.

- Le dije que sea una especie de profesor de sexo y acepto.- escupí con rapidez.

- Que? – nuevamente hablaron al unísono. Sus rostros demostraba sentimientos distintos, Alice estaba sorprendida pero feliz al mismo tiempo, mientras que Ross se estaba enojando y se notaba como el cólera subía por su rostro. Preferí quedarme en silencio hasta que reaccionara.

- Eres un genio! – exclamo Al.

_- Estas loca de remate! Mejor dicho, ambas están locas!_ – Replico Ross.- _Él solo te usara y te dejara tirada cuando se canse de ti. Él te manejara a su antojo y eso no es lo que queríamos!_- comenzaba a sentirme triste, Ross tenia razón, era una mala idea.

- Oye, Ross, bájale. Si? No es bueno hacer sentir mal a Bella, hizo lo que creyó necesario y la apoyaremos y ayudaremos en todo lo que necesite y esa actitud definitivamente no sirve. Ella esta feliz y si esta segura de su acuerdo podemos sacarle provecho. Cullen no se saldrá con la suya, tres mentes son mejor que una y más cuando es un contrataqué femenino.- y una sonrisa adorno la cara de Ross. Había veces en las cuales Al se volvía tan seria y sabia hablando que sentía que era un honor contar con su amistad.

- _Ok, tal vez tengas razón, pero debemos estar sumamente unidas. Es como una batalla, planificación y estrategia_..

.

Mi celular empezó sonar interrumpiendo a Ross. Atendí.

- **Hola Jack!-** exclame feliz. Alice y Rosalie hicieron su mueca de desagrado.

- Querida Bella, nunca te acuerdas de tu amigo Jacob. Lo tienes abandona. – contesto.

- **Jack, tu sabes que no es eso. Cuanto hace que no nos vemos? Dos semanas?**

- Exactamente quince días, siete horas, treinta y ocho minutos con diez segundos. –

- **Wow, llevas la cuenta?**

- Claro, porque no nos vemos? Mas llegada la noche podría pasar por tu casa.-

- **Sabes, estoy pasando el fin de semana en lo de Alice**. – escuche como Jacob bufo. En eso note como Al me acerco su celular con un mensaje escrito " dile que iremos de Cullen a una fiesta, que se pase, que no habrá problema, tu confía en mi". Eso era de lo mas extraño. Pero accedí.- **Sabes, esta noche vamos a la fiesta de Cullen, en su casa. Si sabes donde queda puedes llegarte ahi.**

**- **Excelente Bells. Se donde queda. Y podremos hablar sin tus amiguitas a nuestro alrededor mole…

- **Tranquilízate Jack.-** le corte, no entendía porque se llevaban tan mal desde que apenas se vieron. – **Nos vemos entonces, tengo que colgar. Adios.**

- Hasta la noche Bella. Bye.

La llamada termino.

.

- _A que va todo eso Al?_ – reclamo Ross.

- Ya lo sabrán. Ahora a arreglarnos!- grito Al!

Y sin más opción, ya que la conocíamos a la perfección que por mas que insistiéramos no conseguiríamos nada, ya que en los planes de Alice, no se incluida dar ninguna explicación. Salimos corriendo detrás de ella por las escaleras. Seria una tarde larga, donde jugarían nuevamente a Barbi Bella en menos de 24 horas, pero era un precio a pagar por volver a tener a Edward conmigo.

Hasta rechazaron a sus novios que querían verlas, no solo cuando las llamaron por teléfono, sino hasta cuando aporrearon la puerta rogando por unos minutos con ellas amparándose en el cansador dia que habían tenido al ayudar a Edward con todo lo de la fiesta. Mi corazón palpito descocado al escuchar su nombre.

La tarde termino sin sobresaltos, dándole lugar a la noche y a una mínima cena. Estaba ansiosa por ir, pero ambas decían que debíamos hacernos esperar. Siempre llevaban la razón. Estaba feliz. Tenia a las mejores amigas. Y pronto vería al profesor mas caliente. A MI SEXI PROFESOR.!

Pero al llegar a la Mansión Cullen, toda mi felicidad se esfumo al ver a Jessica y Edward conversando y que ella tenia su mano en su brazo. Solo podía ver como ella actuaba melosa y coquetamente ya que el me daba la espalda. En un momento el se giro y muestras miradas se cruzaron y en vez de venir hacia mi, volvió su cara a ella.

Y yo no lo pude soportar…

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

VEREMOS QUE PASO EN LA PROXIMA.

GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS. PERO SIGO TRISTE.

NO PROMETO DIA DE ACTUALIZACIONP PORQUE MAÑANA VUELVO A LA RUTINA. QUE CORTAS VACACIONES.

BESOS A TODOS/AS. LOS ADORO!

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido!

.


	22. FIESTA: parte 2 Edward PVO

Volvi.

Nuevo Capitulo.

Les deje una PREGUNTITA AL FINAL.

Sin mas, a disfrutar!

* * *

Edward POV

Me pase cerca de diez minutos buscándolas, y ni rastros de ellas, la tierra obviamente no se las podía tragar. Habían sido capaces de abandonar la fiesta sin que yo me diera cuanta? No lo podía creer ni pensar, tanto esperar para estar con ella y al final las posibilidades se me fueron de las manos como el agua. Maldición, que maldita mala suerte estaba teniendo hoy, las casi pelea con Jazz y Emm, soportar a Jessica, esperar con unas ansias irreconocibles Bella y al final ni poder saludarla. Genial! Farfullé con sarcasmo.

.

_Pero maldición, porque se había enojado y puesto tan triste así?_

"_Tal vez porque anoche se te entrego y hablabas con la mas golfa de Fork´s" – me contesto mi conciencia. Siempre apareciendo en malos momentos._

_Pero no si quiera me dio la posibilidad de hablarlo. No me vino a preguntar! Nada!- contradije._

"_Y que se supone que te va a decir? Sabe bien como es la situación. Sabe que un reclamo esta fuera de lugar. Es inteligente". - Refuto._

_Demasiado, mucho más que cualquier otra. Pero eso lo vuelve aun mas complicado.- admití con desgana._

.

Ciertamente era asi, si Bella fuera la mitad de lo corriente y adolecente hormonal de las demás chicas de su edad, me hubiera montado una tremenda escena de telenovela mejicana, con llantos , insultos, dramatismo, huidas que ameritaban a que la persiguiera por todo el pueblo para así poder hablarle y que entienda lo que realmente paso. Pero no, ella se limitaba a hacerse a un lado y desaparecer. Y yo que sin problemas la hubiera perseguido por todo el pueblo. Sinceramente no quería que estuviera molesta conmigo.

Me dirigí cabizbajo a buscar algo fuerte que tomar en la barra. Pedí que me hiciera un **Blue Lagoon** una bebida preparada a base de Vodka, Blue Curaçao, Triple Sec, y Jugo de Piña. Si la noche se estaba comenzando a convertir en una tortura, seria mitigada con bebida blanca, con la cual no te das cuenta que te emborrachas hasta que lo estas. Tome el primero ante la atenta mirada del barman, quemaba en mi garganta el alcohol pero no me importaba, en dos grandes tragos lo acabe y pedí otro, con el cual empecé a pasear en la multitud buscando a mis amigos. Ellos serian una buena compañía como siempre en casa fiesta.

Se veía que todos los invitados estaban pasándola realmente bien, por que yo no podía sentirme así, por que la pena de no haber encontrado a Bella y sospechar de que se haya ido por mal interpretar la cercanía de Jessica me dolía tanto. Y el hecho de no tener oportunidad de aclararlo me enfurecía. Me hubiera gustado subir a mi auto y buscarla en la casa de Alice donde seguramente se refugiaría, pero no podía dejar mi casa sola con tanta gente, no seria muy responsable de mi parte, y no podría traspasarles esa responsabilidad a los chicos.

Maldita sea la hora que organice esta fiesta. Maldita Jessica! Siempre molestándome en los peores momentos, parece que adivinara cuando voy al encuentro de Bella, ya paso lo mismo en el instituto cuando me iba a reunir con Bella en el almuerzo y nuevamente ahora. Fui tan estúpido al involucrarme con ella, porque no escuche a Jasper y Emmett cuando me lo advirtieron!

Iba pasando por entre medio del equipo, del que soy capitán, cuando algo me llamo la atención, mire fijamente y para mi grata y funesta sorpresa, note que Bella seguía en mi casa, esa era la parte grata, la reconocí por ese maldito hermoso vestido que le hacia un cuerpo de mil infiernos y por el cual se gano varias miradas descaradas de mas de un idiota, porque eso eran, pero la parte funesta, es que uno de los chicos del grupo de la Push estaba abrazándola fuertemente. Un sentimiento de cólera se apodero de mí.

Que hacia ese maldito perro abrazando tan efusivamente a MI Bella? Porque Bella se dejaba abrazar así por él? Acaso eran conocidos? No, claro que no, me golpee mentalmente, si fueran apenas conocidos no se dejaría toquetear por el de esa forma. Tal vez fueran amigos? Pero que clase de amigo saluda a si? A menos de que este marcando el territorio y a ella como pertenencia. Maldito perro sarnoso, ella no es de él. Es mía. Solo mía. Comenzaba a enojarme al ver esa situacion.

Lo mas extrañado era que sus amigas no estaban con ella. Las busque y las encontré cerca de ella. Pero porque sus amigas no aguardaron a un lado? O por que no estaban relacionándose con ellas? Mire unos segundos mas detenidamente a Ross y Al para descubrir con placer que lo miraban de peor manera de la que me miraron a mi al principio de la noche. Que era lo que ellas sabían que yo no? Porque les desagradaba tanto ese perro?

En mi, entendía lo que me pasaba. Eran celos de posesión. Claramente al ser el primero, ella me pertenecía y no hacia mas de 24 horas que había sucedido ese hecho, además de nuestro acuerdo. Una idea descabellada cruzo mi cabeza cuando volví a mirar a Bella y a ese chico. Y si Bella me había mentido? Y si se estaba preparando conmigo para después entregarse a él? Se los veía tan contentos y entretenidos hablando. Mi frustración y celos aumentaron. Ella no podía querer estar con él. Eso no podía ser posible.

Los seguí mirando. Él le sonreía tan cálidamente y parecía ella ser su mundo. Definitivamente el sentía algo por ella. Pero lo que a mi me importaba es si ella sentía algo por él. Debía admitir que seria un adversario complicado ya que parecía correr con la ventaja de conocerla hace tiempo. Me quede un rato mas evaluando cada gesto, cada mirada, cada detalle que él tenia hacia ella y viceversa. Se notaba que ella lo apreciaba o lo quería mucho en verdad y eso me molestaba. Me molestaba mucho.

Decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, no dejaría que ella pase toda la noche hablando con él, ignorándome, además, si estaba molesta, lo mejor era aclararlo en este momento y ver como seguiríamos de ahora en más. Era lo mas lógico. Avance firme hasta ella. Mire por un instante a sus amigas, Alice parecía estar contenta de mi intromisión, mientras Rosalie se debatía, aunque seguramente también estaba feliz.

_- Hola, soy Edward Cullen, el dueño de casa_. – Salude al tipejo que estaba con Bella, colocándome casi pegado a ella. Él como me lo suponía, no me recibió con mucha felicidad. Vaya invitado! Mientras mi mano juguetona e incontrolable, se deslizaba casi imperceptiblemente por la espalda de Bella, a lo cual ella se estremeció dando pasó luego a la rigidez.

- Jacob Black.- se presento tendiendo su mano, la cual estreche pero note que apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria. Que quería demostrarme? Acaso poderío como si estuviéramos en la épocas de las cavernas. Si el supiera, pensé. Y le puse mi mejor sonrisa.

_- No quiero sonar indiscreto, pero ambos sabemos que no nos conocemos. Como se enteraron de la fiesta entonces?-_ pregunte, quería matar a quien los invito.

- Bueno, la verdad es que estamos aquí, por la hermosa dama que nos acompaña esta noche. – dijo mirando a Bella. Maldito perro estúpido, note como mi mandíbula se tensaba – Me comento que asistiría y decidimos venir con los chicos, espero que no te moleste y no tienes de que preocuparte, no tomamos demasiado y trajimos algo. No te quedaras sin alcohol por nuestra culpa. – y me sonrió a lo mejor propaganda de prótesis dentales.

Demás esta decir cual era mi deseo. Quería bajarle cada uno de sus dientes.

_- Ese no es el problema en absoluto. Es mis fiestas suele sobrar. Era simple curiosidad, y si Bella los conoce, no hay inconvenientes, confió en su criterio_.- comente mirándola a los ojos, pero ella desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, clara señal de que seguía enojada. – _Pero con tu permiso voy a robarte por unos minutos a esta "hermosa dama"_.- comente copiando su frase, aunque no se equivocaba en su apreciación, pero en él sonaba lésbico esas palabras.

Tome de la mano a Bella antes de que Jacob pudiera replicar algo y antes de que ella se me niegue en frente de su amigo y así se me dificulte de sobremanera hablar con ella. La lleve lo más rápido que pude hasta la puerta que había cerrado con llave, pero teniendo en consideración la trampa mortal de sus zapatos, para poder hablar alejados de todos y en un ambiente mas calmo. Me dirigí hasta la cocina. No podía exigirle que suba escaleras con esos tacos!

Las razones eran obvias. No quería ser el responsable de un esguince o torcedura de pie. Y aunque en un principio trato de resistir, se dio por vencida cuando noto que mi agarre se afianzaba mas cuando ella trataba de liberarse, seguramente algo de dolor debió sentir, y me sentí miserable ante esa idea, pero tenia que aprovechar esta oportunidad porque mas entraba la noche seguro que ese perro y muchos mas, estarían codiciándola, tratando de engatusarla y yo no lo podía permitir. Y lo más importante, no quería que este molestar conmigo por un mal entendido.

**- Que sucede Cullen?** – ciertamente. Estaba enojada y eso la volvía mas sexi de lo que estaba. Me apoye en la mesada, y nos miramos frente a frente.

_- Bella, sucede algo? Porque no me has venido a saludar cuando llegaste_.- debía tantear el terreno antes de decir algo. Las mujeres molestas no son fáciles.

- **Estabas ocupado**.- respondió molesta, cruzándose de brazos. Su busto resalto aunque no fuera su intención, quise llevarlos a mi boca.

- _Lo entiendo. Pero sabes que debo ser buen anfitrión, porque noto que estas molesta conmigo_.- pregunte tratando de controlar mis deseos salvaje.

- **Ahora se llama ser buen anfitrión**. – dijo irónicamente y haciendo comillas en el aire. **– Mejor olvídalo Cullen, me voy con Jack**.- mientras se alejaba de mí. Vaya carácter, estaba realmente mordaz, sarcástica y directa. Quien es esta mujer frente a mi? Una versión mejorada y exquisitamente apetecible de Bella.

_- Ah, conque Jack. Y el quien es Bella? Un simple amigo a que? _– pregunte molesto mientras la tomaba del brazo para que se detenga.

**- Yo no te pregunto que haces o dejas de hacer con la resbalosa de Jessica por lo tanto, tú no me preguntes de Jack. Entiendes Cullen**.- Wow, esta pequeña tiene realmente mucho carácter cuando se enoja. Y un carácter que influía directamente en mi zona baja. En mi interior no cabía del gozo. Quería descubrir a la verdadera Isabella Swan!

- _No, entiéndelo tu Isabella_. – joder, su nombre completo era totalmente erótico al pronunciarlo.- _Tú eres MIA! Solo MIA_.- dije mientras ella trataba inútilmente de soltarse y yo la arrinconaba en una de las paredes de la cocina. Y la presionaba con mi cuerpo impidiéndole cualquier escapatoria.

- **Pues si no recuerdo mal, no tengo ningún maldito papel en la frente o en algún lugar de mi cuerpo que diga que soy de tu propiedad**.- contesto refunfuñando. Se veía sexi y mucho mas apetecible.

- Ay, pequeña Bella, cada parte de tu cuerpo me pertenece. Y lo sabes, pero si no te quedo claro… - deje la frase inconclusa para restregarle mi miembro recibiendo por respuesta un jadeo.

La cocina de mi madre, pensé. Espero que no se entere que estoy a punto de profanarla o estrenarla. Tome ambas manos de Bella para subirlas por encima de su cabeza y con mi otra mano apreté un lado de sus caderas, para mantenerlas firmes y poder robarles mas jadeos y gemidos. Nuestros sexos se rosaron y para mi sorpresa jadee junto con ella. Estaba mas excitado de lo que creía. Esta mujer me hacia volver un depravado sexual en segundos.

Ansiaba cada vez mas, sentir su piel como anoche. Libere sus brazos al notar que se había rendido a mis besos, la tome del cuello atrayéndola mas a mi, mientras ella deslizaba sus manos por mi cintura, cerrando los fuertemente, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se peguen mas, aunque yo lo creyera imposible.

Cuando ambos ya no podíamos respirar, comencé a dejar besos en su mandíbula y cuello, subiendo y bajando. La abrace por su cintura con un brazo, mientras mi mano se deslizaba desde su nuca por toda su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero, le di un leve golpecito, por el cual me gane un gimió y tome fuertemente su muslo. Entiendo perfectamente mi petición y rodeo con sus piernas mi cadera, pero la ayude un poco. Me pequeña aprendiz. Rodee su cintura para acercarla.

Aproveche que ahora su busto quedaba frente a mi rostro y me enterré en ellos. Bese, chupe y lamí a mi gusto y antojo, mientras ella tenia su cabeza apoyada en la pared e inconscientemente me permitía el acceso a cada parte de su cuello y busto. Subía y bajada por toda la longitud. No sabia a que prestarle atención. Quería todo al mismo tiempo! No me saciaba de la suavidad de su piel, ni del perfume que desprendía y embobaba. Quería tocar su intimidad, pero me deba pavor que se lastime al dejarle tanto esfuerzo a ella sola.

Una idea cruzo mi cabeza y mi miembro exigía su liberación. Tome los muslos de Bella para que libere el agarre de sus piernas, lo cual hizo aunque con gesto confuso. No alcanzo a llegar al piso, cuando la voltee, quedando de cara a la pared, y la volví a apretar. Corrí su largo cabello a un lado, con mucha suavidad, y acerque mi boca a su oído.

_- Bella, tenemos poco tiempo ahora, pero lo disfrutaras, lo prometo_.- concluí para lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y sentí como todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

Bese su cuello, mientras mis manos viajaban de sus hombros a su cintura, a sus caderas y apretaban fuertemente su duro trasero. Una de mis manos se coló debajo de su corto vestido para notar que tenia puesta una diminuta braga. Jadee de imaginarla solo con ella en mi habitación, pero ahora estamos aquí, en la cocina.

_- Mmm, pequeña traviesa, ese vestido que casi no deja nada a la imaginación y una braza que apenas te cubre tu caliente y mojado coño_.- ronronee, mi estaba llevando a un punto sin retorno, la secuestraria y ataría en mi cama y gozaríamos toda la noche y tal vez es resto del día. Ella no me respondía nada, estaba muda, solo sentía su respiración pesada y los continuos jadeos que se le escapaban de los labios.

- Sera rápido, pero satisfactorio.-ella solo asintió. Ni me moleste en sacar su braga. Me limite a hacerla a un lado y a estimular un poco con mis dedos, pero ella estaba mas que lista. Mientas las distraía con besos en su cuello y masajes en su clítoris, libere mi pene erecto, listo y deseoso de su coño. Retire mi mano de su centro y la lleve a su cadera, casi imperceptiblemente las moví hacia atrás, para poder penetrarla en una sola vez. Y lo logre. Y fue la más maravillosa sensación tanto para mi miembro como para mis oídos, el jadeo y el grito de mi nombre por parte de Bella me libero de cualquier freno en ese momento.

Mis manos estaban fijas en su cadera para evitar que se mueva y así sentir el verdadero placer de esta posición. Cuando lo haces de espalada o en posición perrito, el pene entra de otra forma, una que produce mayor estimulación a ambos y si le sumas como factor un coño estrecho, el resultado es desollador, tanto como para llevarte al placer máximo en pocas estocadas. Y veía como lo disfrutaba, estaba de perfil, con parte de su frente apoyada en la pared, sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que recibía su cuerpo y sus manos estaban haciendo un puño apoyados en la pared. Se mordía el labio de una manera sensual aunque en verdad era para acallar los gemidos y gritos. Y eso me estimulaba a un mas. Era una maldita diosa!

Ver la cara de placer de una mujer cuando la penetras es glorioso, hay cosas que no se pueden simular, y con la nula experiencia de Bella no creía posible que finja tan bien. Por dios, si me contaron que es pésima mintiendo. Ella lo disfrutaba y yo me felicitaba internamente por haber aceptado su propuesta. Seguí contemplando el rostro de Bella y soltó sus labios, jadeos y gemidos, uno detrás de otro comenzaron a salir.

Ella estaba muy cerca de llegar a su liberación y para que mentir, me encontraba en la misma situación o peor. Una de mis manos fue a si clítoris para comenzar a estimularlo, si iba a hacer que se acabe en tan poco tiempo, por lo menos lo haría en su mayor esplendor.

Mis estocadas fueron mas fuertes, rápidas y profundas, quería saciarme de ella pero me resultaba imposible, es como cuando caminas por el desierto durante días y ruegas por encontrar algo de agua y encuentras una botella pequeña que contiene el agua mas pura, pero saber que no calmara la sed, que la deshidratación no desaparecerá pero igual la bebes como un loco. Para descubrir luego que el deseo no mitigo, quieres mas agua, la necesitas, la deseas. Y eso era Bella para mí.

- Ed.- jadeo.

- Vamos Bella, déjate llevar.

- Mas.- exigió y con gusto la complací.

Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, jadeos y gemidos inundaron la cocina, increíblemente mi mano seguí trabajando su clítoris aunque yo me había olvidado de ese detalle. Ella bloqueaba mi mente. Sus paredes internas empezaron a apretar con fuerza mi miembro, su orgasmo había comenzado y yo esperaba ansioso que se complete para seguirla. Y cuando por fin acabo me lo hizo saber gritando mi nombre y eso se sintió condenadamente bien.

Con la poca fuerza que sentía me despegue de ella, para tomarla en mis brazos y sentarla en la mesada. Nos quedamos abrazados el uno al otro como punto de apoyo. Cuando mi respiración se normalizo me creí capaz de hablar, aunque sentía mi garganta seca.

_- Eres Mía Bella, recuérdalo_.- ella mi miro y note tristeza en su mirada. – _Mira Bella, solo te quiero aclarar algo. Sé que tal vez te molesto verme con Jessica hablando, y quiero ser completamente sincero contigo. Le he dejado claro que ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Solo eso puedo decirte sin dejar de lado la caballerosidad. Y quiero hacerte saber, que solo voy a estar contigo, mientras esto dure. No me relaciono con más de una mujer por vez, porque lo considero humillante. Puedes estar tranquila en ese aspecto, yo te respetare._- el peso de saber que sentía algo por mi, también ayudaba a mi filosofía de "monogamia".

- **Entonces**.. – dijo dubitativa- **cuando comenzaras a enseñarme lo que necesito saber?**. – me dio la impresión de que quería decir otra cosa y su pregunta me descoloco un poco.

- _Bella, todo es aprendizaje. _– y acaricie una de sus mejillas.- _Lo que se necesita es tener confianza en la otra persona para hacer y probar lo que deseas. Tu sola tomaras la iniciativa en algún momento. Pero debes ir con calma. Ire con calma, no te presionare. Lo prometo. Lo esencial es que disfrutes de cada encuentro. Así aprenderás_. – asegure. Ella asintió conforme con mi respuesta y una sonrisa ilumino su cara. – _Volvemos a la fiesta_.

-**Claro**. – contesto, cada uno se acomodó la ropa y el pelo, si habíamos tenido sexo que no se note demasiado. Pero recordé.

_- Un minuto mas Señorita Swan,_- dije tomándola del brazo y arrinconándola otra vez.- _ Quiero saber quien es Jacob_? .- su ceño se frunció, ni estaba muy de acuerdo con dar explicaciones pero cedió.

**- Es el hijo del mejor amigo de mi papá, por ende nos conocemos desde pequeños, en realidad yo lo conozco desde bebé. Porque aunque su cuerpo y su altura digan otra cosa apenas a cumplido los 16 años. Me llamo para juntarnos esta noche a conversar porque hace semanas que no nos vemos, pero las chicas ya estaban en tramite de "arreglar a Bella" y además te había dicho que vendría con mis amigas si se decidían. Le comente y dijo que verían de colarse. Y lo han logrado**.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. **– Ahora si volvemos a la fiesta o alguna duda mas?** – pregunto desafiante.

Solo me limite a besarla hasta que casi no pudiera respirar, solo ahí me separe y con un gesto con la mano la invite a salir de la cocina para tomar el pasillo y retornar a la fiesta. Ella salió antes, dirigiéndose al patio nuevamente, esperaba que sea con sus amigas, y no con su amigo de la infancia que se la comía cruda con la mirada. Quería gritarle que ella me pertenecía, que cada centímetro de su piel era mio, aunque me faltaba bastante de ella por probar. Yo salí en sentido contrario, para controlar como estaba yendo la fiesta.

Nuestro encuentro no duro mas de media hora, tal como se lo prometí, rápido y efectivo, pero todo estaba muy cambiado en la reunión, muchos estaban descontrolados bailando en las pistas improvisadas, mientras que otros estaban sentados en un rincón mareados escondiendo sus rostros en sus piernas u otros que se comenzaban a ponerse cariñosos y pasionales sin importar la gente a su alrededor. Hormonas revolucionas a la orden del día!

Salí al patio, tenía curiosidad por saber con quien estaba Bella. Era un sentimiento bastante posesivo el que me despertaba además del de protección. Era mía y no quería verla sufrir por nada, aunque probablemente, el culpable de eso alguna vez sea yo, pero tampoco podía verla con otro hombre, ni siquiera hablando y mucho menos si se llamaba Jacob "Perro" Black. Es mi puro egoísmo el que no me deja alejarme de ella, el que no me permite darle la libertad que se merece. De encontrar alguien que en verdad merezca semejante tesoro.

Encontré a Jazz tomando una cerveza mientras Emmett muy consciente de su apuesta, la remplazo con agua. Me parecía injusto que el no se pudiera divertir a lo grande como tanto le gustaba. Al fin y al cabo la experiencia con Bella es mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado con ella o con cualquier otra mujer.

- Emm, toma. – le ofrecí una cerveza.

- Gracias hermano, pero ya he tomado bastantes y si continuo no podre cumplirte.

- Toma Emm y olvídate de esa estúpida apuesta! Te debo mas que una. – dije ante la incrédula mirada de Jasper, le giñe un ojo a Emm y fue todo lo que necesito para que una sonrisa se pintara en sus labios y me arrebatara la cerveza.

- Luego no quiero reclamo. Ya me la has perdonado, no puedes cobrarte con otra cosa luego.

- Entendido. Por la amistad.- propuse y los tres chocamos nuestras cervezas en un brindis!

Bebí con desespero, me había olvidado que luego de semejante actividad con Bella quede sediento. La busque con la mirada. La encontré cerca de la barra donde preparan los tragos riéndose con sus amigas y se ve mas hermosa que antes. Estaba rodeada por buitres que no la miraban para nada disimuladamente, se la estaban comiendo con los ojos. Parva de idiotas. Me estaba resultando tan molestos que otros la miren. Amaría partirles la cara por mirar lo que no les corresponde.

Ella tiene tanta belleza exterior como interior, en parte parecía una niña, buena y inocente, pero por el otro era toda una mujer y con mucho carácter. Esa bola de babosos jamás se daría cuanta de eso. No son capaces de valorar la joya que es. Me hervía la sangre, tome una cerveza más para despabilarme y calmar mis ganas de alejarlos de ella a los golpes. Pero terminaría perdiendo, Bella se enojaría realmente y no se si podre contrarrestarlo como paso hace unos minutos..

Pero que diablo estoy pensando! Nunca pelee y mucho menos por una mujer y que para completarla, no es nada mio. Tengo que controlarme. Me estoy volviendo loco!

La cara de Bella enfadada invadió mis recuerdos. Era algo que me tenia gratamente sorprendido y fascinado, la fuerza de su voluntad cuando se enoja no solo la demostró con un tono mordaz en la voz sino también, usando frases duras y sarcásticas y frunciendo su ceño, en su conjunto fue una imagen tierna pero no podía negar que también fue pasional, su fuerza y vigor me había excitado mucho.

De repente la música se corto, y todos abuchearon y miramos a la improvisada cabina del DJ en busca de respuestas, y la encontramos. Mire a Jazz en busca de alguna explicación de porque Alice estaba ahí con micrófono en mano, pero él solo se limito a mover negativamente su cabeza y levantar sus hombros. Vi a Bella y Ross. Bella estaba totalmente confundida y Ross sonreía. Definitivamente, Bella no estaba enterada de lo que iba a pasar.

- Siento cortar todo ahora, pero tengo un anuncio importante que hacer. Pero debo aprovechar ahora que no están tan embriagados.

- Suéltalo ya Alice.- grito alguien.

- El viernes de la próxima semana, en mi casa, hare una super-fiesta por los 18 años para mi amiga Bella! Quedan todos invitados! Los esperamos después de las 10 p.m.

Todo el mundo estallo en aplausos y la música volvió. Mire a Bella y se notaba que estaba enojada. Pero no pudo hacer mucho reclamo, porque dos brazos fuertes, la abrazaron para comenzarla a girar. Si, era el Perro Black y lo mas molesto fue que le arranco una sonrisa.

Pero, lo peor de todo es que para el próximo viernes ya tengo todo organizado para ir a Vancouver por la universidad, y ese maldito perro corre con más ventaja aun porque no faltara por nada en el mundo y yo no voy a estar ahí. ¡MALDICION!

.

.

* * *

Un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

**UN REGALO PARA TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA! DEJEN O NO REVIEWS. TENGAN CUENTA PARA PONER ALERTAS-FAVORITOS o NO!**

**LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE SE QUE ALGUIEN LA LEE. AUNQUE SOLO SEAN POCAS PERSONAS O SOLO UNO, EL QUE LA SEGUI, SEGUIRE HASTA EL FINAL.**

_**ACTUALIZARE EL DOMINGO. LO PROMETO!**_

_**Wow, Ed no estará para los 18 de Bella. Que mal!**_

* * *

EN UN MOMENTO DE LA HISTORIA USE ESTA FRASE:

"_NOS QUEDAMOS ABRAZADOS EL UNO AL OTRO COMO PUNTO DE APOYO"_

Cielos, estoy comenzando a molestarme con el Edward que cree! Nada comparado al de **Stephenie** **Meyer**. Lo mataría! Como que "como punto de apoyo". No da mas de los celos y posesividad y dice esas cosas! Entiendo que en una semana no se quita lo dandi ni mujeriego, pero me pone los pelos de punta cuando reviso el capitulo.

Quiero golpearme contra la pared, pero la historia me sale asi, mis dedos escriben. Perdón!

* * *

_Pregunta importante! Estuve viendo que muchas personas tienen BETAS para sus historias, ustedes que dicen, la necesita? Tienen a alguien a quien recomendarme?_

_Gracias por el aporte._

_Gracias por los Reviews, alertas y favoritos!_

_Hasta el DOMINGO._

_Vero._


	23. Fiesta Bella

ES DOMINGO. Y LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA!

Gracias por los COMENTARIOS, LOS NUEVOS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS!

ESPERO NO FALLAR!

Y QUE LES GUSTE LA FIESTA VISTA DESDE BELLA!

* * *

LA FIESTA- BELLA POV

Llegar a la casa de Edward y encontrarlo con Jessica fue realmente doloroso, peor que algunas de las azotadas que me pego mi padre cuando hacia desastres. Si, aunque nadie lo crea, de pequeña era realmente terrible, pero me curaron a la vieja escuela, con amenazas realmente intimidadoras y solo una vez a los golpes.

Recuerdo cuando tenia 8 años y vi una película de vaqueros, moría por hacer puntería al blanco con latitas de Coca-Cola. Cuando mi padre dormía una siesta domingal, vi mi oportunidad, aunque tuve que valerme de una silla para alcanzar la pistola reglamentaria de mi padre. Salí corriendo al patio para que no me descubriera antes de la acción, si recibiría nalgadas, por lo menos quería que se justificaran por haber disparado, no por una mísera tentativa.

El segundo dispara salió segundos después del primero, con una puntería perfecta, dos gatilladas, dos latas. Segundos después, se escucharon los gritos desesperados de mi padre, llamándome, jamás lo había escuchado así y quede petrificada en mi lugar. Su rostro preocupado se transformo en solo segundos en uno de profunda ira. Recuerdo como si fuera hoy la reprendida que me dio.

.

_- Muchachita del dominio! Arroja de inmediato esa arma al piso y ven aquí!- grito colérico. Yo solo pude obedecer. Caminaba lento, pero Charlie estaba impaciente asique se acercó a mi en pocos pasos. En ese momento pensé que mi muerte había llegado._

_- Acaso estas loca? – pregunto. Me llevo a la sala, donde se sentó cómodamente para darme unos buenos golpes en el trasero. Realmente nunca me había pegado tan fuerte, mis lágrimas salieron sin permiso. Cuando decidió que era suficiente, me giro para que lo mirara directo a los ojos_

_- Sabes el maldito susto que me pegue por tu culpa? Ni se te ocurra volver a tomar mi arma. Pequeño demonio! Ya no se que hacer contigo – grito exacerbado._

_- Deja de una vez de creerte tan temeraria. Un arma no es un juguete! Deja de darme dolores de cabeza! – me dijo mientras me zamarreaba, luego me encerró en mi piza, hasta la noche._

_Recuerdo que esa fue la primera y única vez que mi padre remplazó sus amenazas por unos buenos golpes. Creo que desde ese día entendí, o mi miedo a sufrir nuevamente de esos golpes impedía cualquier tipo de travesuras. Veía a mi padre como un ogro, cuando en realidad solo quiso protegerme. Bien se yo, que si actuaba tiernamente, como un padre amoroso que se había llevado el susto de su vida, yo hubiera seguido haciendo de las mías._

.

Extrañaba muchísimo a aquella niña, segura de si misma, que, aunque el 90 % de las posibilidades se daban en contra de ella, se arriesgaba igual. Que no se sentía menos por no ser linda o no tener una cuerpo de modelo, porque realmente en esos momentos y a esa edad ¡a quien le importa!

Toda la mañana había tenido una sensación extraña, a pesar de avergonzarme al contar mínimos detalles a Al y Ross ya no era como antes. Tal vez lo producía el auto convencimiento de que estaba bien. Sentí que algo dentro de mí se liberaba. Me sentía más segura de mi misma. Pues había conseguido lo que quería.

Tal vez no sea una lindura, pero tenia mi carácter, el que solo conocía muy bien Charlie, mientras que Alice y Rosalie tenían una vaga idea de que podía ser gruñona y frontal cuando me lo proponía. Tenia que dejar libre a la Bella de la infancia. Basta de cadenas para mí.

El jalón que recibí de parte de Rosalie me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

_- Bella!_ – sin darme cuenta como, estábamos las tres, en un rincón del patio.

**- Que?**

- Solo eso diras? Escucha tenemos que hacerle algún desprecio a Edward y a la zorra de Jessica, tumbarle bebida o algo. – exigió Ross.

**- Yo no pienso hacer nada de eso. Iré a buscar a Jacob**.- y sin esperar respuesta, empecé a mezclarme con la multitud, aunque seguida por mis amigas. No tarde mucho en encontrarlo a él ya que había venido con parte de la manada. Por alguna extraña razón, casi nunca se separaban.

- **Jack!** – grite!

- Linda Bells – dijo tomándome en sus brazos para girarme por los aires!

**- Bajameee**! – grite en su oído, consiguiendo que me soltara inmediatamente.

- Siempre tu tan dulce! – dijo, lo ignore y salude a todos los chicos. Por suerte nos llevábamos super, aunque siempre alguno se hacia el picaron y se insinuaba cosas, pero todos eran unos pequeños niños. Bueno no tanto, poco mas de un año nos llevábamos.

- Y que has estado haciendo que me has olvidado por dos semanas? – reclame.

- Ay Bells, si tu supieras, creo que nadie de mi misma edad trabajo tanto como yo en estos días, casi no podía dormir. Parecía una epidemia! Tuve que reconstruir motores de autos y motos. Puedes creer que en tres días me trajeron 15 autos y 7 motos para arreglar!?

**- Oye, no te quejes que seguramente tuviste tu buena recompensa! Igualmente no es suficiente motivo, podrías haber llamado para que te haga compañía como las otras veces, debe de haber algo mas o alquilen mas?** – pregunte picara, picándole en las costillas juguetona.

- Va, si fuera eso tu lo sabrías. También tuvimos con los chicos ayudando en la reserva con la limpieza, te acuerdas de la tormenta de la otra semana? – Asentí.- Bueno, dejo muchas ramas y mugre amontonada en la orilla de la costa, asi que nos pusimos manos a la obra y fue mas trabajo del que creímos! Realmente duro y agorador. Pero te tuve presente y te extrañe mucho! Por eso estoy aquí.- y me sonrió de esa manera tan suya que me hacia tan bien en mi alma.

Me había olvidado de todo lo que paso cuando llegue. Cuando hablaba con Jack era como dejar un libro y abrir otro, no importaba si estaba triste o angustiada, molesta, enojada o refunfuñadora, con él siempre lograba estar de buen humor. Pero como no todo lo bueno dura, mi karma llego o mejor dicho Edward "Maldito Mujeriego-Dandi-Gigoló Gratuito" Cullen.

_- Hola, soy Edward Cullen, el dueño de casa_. – saludo, dándole la mano a Jack que se notaba no muy feliz por la interrupción y yo tampoco. Menudo espécimen! Rezaba su mano en mi espalda. Maldito!

- Jacob Black.- contesto sonriendo.

_- No quiero sonar indiscreto, pero ambos sabemos que no nos conocemos. Como se enteraron de la fiesta entonces?-_ vaya, quien diría que el amigo de todos Edward Cullen le haría un interrogatorio a Jack. Desde cuando tiene problemas con los colados?

- Bueno, la verdad es que estamos aquí, por la hermosa dama que nos acompaña esta noche. Me comento que asistiría y decidimos venir con los chicos, espero que no te moleste y no tienes de que preocuparte, no tomamos demasiado y trajimos algo. No te quedaras sin alcohol por nuestra culpa. – contesto con su mejor sonrisa. Note que Edward se estaba tensando.

_- Ese no es el problema en absoluto. Es mis fiestas suele sobrar. Era simple curiosidad, y si Bella los conoce, no hay inconvenientes, confió en su criterio_.- dijo observándome pero le di vuelta la cara, Maldito Cullen, quería asesinarlo con mis propias manos. – _Pero con tu permiso voy a robarte por unos minutos a esta "hermosa dama"_.- que? Robarme? Que?

Y sentí como me jalaban del brazo. Cuando reaccione quise zafarme pero no me lo permitía, me sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca y comenzaba a dolerme asique deje de resistirme, además no quería tropezar con los súper zapatos que Alice me convenció de usar.

Fue abriendo puestas y no freno hasta que llegamos a la cocina.

**- Que sucede Cullen?** – pregunte mordaz.

_- Bella, sucede algo? Porque no me has venido a saludar cuando llegaste_.- era un sin vergüenza definitivamente.

- **Estabas ocupado**.- respondi molesta, cruzándome de brazos. Note como su mirada bajaba a mis senos. Aja! Muerte Cullen!

- _Lo entiendo. Pero sabes que debo ser buen anfitrión, porque noto que estás molesta conmigo_.- encima se hacia el inocente. Quería proporcionarle una muerte dolorosa. Y me enervaba mas el paseo de su mirada de mi cara a mis pechos!

- **Ahora se llama ser buen anfitrión**. – dije irónicamente y haciendo comillas en el aire. **– Mejor olvídalo Cullen, me voy con Jack**.- estaba decidida a irme.

_- Ah, conque Jack. Y el quien es Bella? Un simple amigo a que? _– me sujeto del brazo molesto. Ok, quieres este juego Cullen, pues lo tendrás.

**- Yo no te pregunto que haces o dejas de hacer con la resbalosa de Jessica por lo tanto, tú no me preguntes de Jack. Entiendes Cullen**.- menudo idiota, quise agregar. Quería golpearlo!

- _No, entiéndelo tu Isabella_. _Tú eres MIA! Solo MIA_.- maldito egocéntrico, me estaba acorralando y no podía escapar!

- **Pues si no recuerdo mal, no tengo ningún maldito papel en la frente o en algún lugar de mi cuerpo que diga que soy de tu propiedad**.- desafié. Note un brillo especial en sus ojos, el maldito hijo de su madre estaba disfrutando esto. ARGG!

- Ay, pequeña Bella, cada parte de tu cuerpo me pertenece. Y lo sabes, pero si no te quedo claro… - y el muy maldito froto su erecto pene contra mi entrepierna! Y lo peor es que jadee de excitación!

Maldito, maldito, maldito, lo odiaba! Con todo mi ser! Pero mucho mas lo deseaba!

.

Tomo mis manos llevándolas sobre mi cabeza. ¿En la cocina? ¿En verdad lo haríamos aca?. Siguió frotándose contra mi y no me alcanzaba el aire para soltar todos los gemidos que me provocaba el muy maldito. Pero me reconforte al notar que estaba igual que yo. Quería resistirme, juro que quería hacerlo, pero flaquee. Sus besos eran la gloria y yo no podía rechazar tal regalo divino.

Estábamos casi fundidos en uno, si no fuera por nuestra estorbosa ropa, estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Cuando sus labios fueron a jugar por mi mandíbula, a mi cuello y luego de propinarme una excitante palmada en mi trasero, enrede mis piernas en su cadera. ¡Estábamos tan pegados!

Hizo literalmente lo que se le dio la gana con mis pechos y se sintió magnifico. ¡Era el maldito Dios del Sexo! ¡Y MIO!

Unos instantes mas tardes, me encontraba de cara a la pared, mi espalda estaba pegada al pecho de Edward. ¡Y resultaba jodidamente excitante! ¡Y en la cocina!

_- Bella, tenemos poco tiempo ahora, pero lo disfrutaras, lo prometo_.- dijo antes de lamer mi lóbulo. El calor recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo. ¡Él sabia lo que hacia y me frustraba, yo también quería extasiarlo. ¡Era injusto! Recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi trasero. Metió sus manos por debajo de mi vestido

_- Mmm, pequeña traviesa, ese vestido que casi no deja nada a la imaginación y una braga que apenas te cubre tu caliente y mojado coño_.- dijo sensualmente.

_- Sera rápido, pero satisfactorio.-_ asentí incapaz de hablar. No se bien en que momento dejo de pasar sus dedos por mis pliegues y de estimular mi clítoris para penetrarme en una sola y satisfactoria estocada. Lo que me hizo jadear y gritar desesperada su nombre. Este hombre podía volverme loca! Y lo iba a conseguir sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

La sensación fui casi indescriptible, me sentía realmente llena, como cada centímetro de su erección entraba y salía de mi, como rozaba conduciéndome rápidamente al placer. Sentía cada terminación nerviosa disfrutar de esos movimientos.

En una acción totalmente irracional apreté fuertemente mis manos en un puño contra la pared y ejercí tanta presión al morder mi labio inferior para evitar los alaridos que deseaban escapar de mi boca. Esto era tan satisfactorio. Se sentía perfectamente como salía y entraba de mi!

Todo se estaba volviendo muy torturante, necesitaba más, mas de ese placer sin media que Edward me estaba dando. Los gemidos no pude reprimirlos más. Y sinceramente, ya no quería hacerlo. Mucho menos cuando comenzó nuevamente a estimular mi clítoris mientras seguía con sus estocadas, que lentamente se volvieron mas fuertes, luego mas rápidas y a lo ultimo mucho mas profunda.

Todo dentro de mí empezó a templar, latir o vibrar. Posiblemente no eran ninguna de esas tres palabras las que describían como me estaba sintiendo. Pero definitivamente se tornaba más satisfactorio. Jodidamente satisfactorio.

- Ed.- suplique en jadeos.

- Vamos Bella, déjate llevar. – y eso era exactamente lo que quería pero necesitaba mas.

- Mas.- exigí y en segundos me complació.

Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, jadeos y gemidos inundaron la cocina. En ningún momento dejo de estimular mi pequeño botoncito. Mi orgasmo estaba llegando a su cima. Sentí mis músculos internos apretar con fuerza su miembro. Y se sintió increíblemente aun más satisfactorio, si eso pudiera ser posible.

Cuando definitivamente él recobro fuerzas, me llevo hacia la mesada a sentarme. Sentí que mi cuerpo era gelatina y me sentía feliz por eso. Y la calidez de su cuerpo me invadió en un cálido abrazo. En realidad siento que eso fue solo para mi. Creo que Edward lo hizo porque estaba cansado. Pero ese detalle no arruinaría la felicidad de ser nuevamente suya. Y mi disminuyo al escuchar sus palabras.

_- Eres Mía Bella, recuérdalo_.- yo solo pude mirarlo. Incapaz de hablar. Un nudo en mi garganta se formo. Porque no era de la manera que yo quería que el me proclamara suya. No bastaba.

- _Mira Bella, solo te quiero aclarar algo. Sé que tal vez te molesto verme con Jessica hablando, y quiero ser completamente sincero contigo. Le he dejado claro que ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Solo eso puedo decirte sin dejar de lado la caballerosidad. Y quiero hacerte saber, que solo voy a estar contigo, mientras esto dure. No me relaciono con más de una mujer por vez, porque lo considero humillante. Puedes estar tranquila en ese aspecto, yo te respetare._- quería preguntarle si me quería. Si era por eso también que me iba a respetar y no solo por mantener su enseñanza de ser caballeroso y honorable. Quería que me dijera que sus sentimientos hacia mi, no los había sentido antes. Quería que me amara como yo comenzaba a amarlo. Dejando atrás mi enamoramiento.

- **Entonces**.. –moría por preguntarle si me quería, pero no podía, sabia bien en que me había metido, no me arrepentía, pero no podía dejar a un lado la tontera del amor de un día a otro.- **cuando comenzaras a enseñarme lo que necesito saber?**. – hasta yo misma me sorprendí por mis palabras. Definitivamente me estaba trastornando.

- _Bella, todo es aprendizaje. _–sus cálidos dedos acariciaron mi mejilla como si fuera seda.- _Lo que se necesita es tener confianza en la otra persona para hacer y probar lo que deseas. Tu sola tomaras la iniciativa en algún momento. Pero debes ir con calma. Iré con calma, no te presionare. Lo prometo. Lo esencial es que disfrutes de cada encuentro. Así aprenderás_. – aseguro. Asentí con una sonrisa en mi cara, era tan dulce y tierno algunas veces que me era imposible no sentirme segada por él. – _Volvemos a la fiesta_.- ofreció.

-**Claro**. – pero antes debía acomodar mi ropa y cabello. No me quiero imaginar el aspecto que tenia.

_- Un minuto mas Señorita Swan,_- dijo tomándola del brazo y arrinconándome- _ Quiero saber quien es Jacob_? .- nuevamente "la burra al trigo". Hombres!

En una pequeña pero esclarecedora historia le conté lo que a él realmente le interesaba saber de Jack. Quería reírme de el en la cara. ¿De verdad piensa que Jacob es un posible rival para él? Llegara el fin del mundo antes que eso pase! Por todos los cielos, Jack es como mi hermano! Antes de volver a la fiesta me beso o mas bien trato de matarme. Literalmente en mis pulmones no quedo ni un centímetro cubierto por oxigeno. Me costó recuperarme mientras el solo sonreía. Maldito hombre sexi!

Yo salí antes y todo era un revuelo, el efecto del alcohol se notaba en cada una de las personas de la fiesta. Busque a las chicas y las encontré rápidamente al costado de la Barra pidiendo tragos exóticos. Estas mujeres si que cada vez están más locas.

- **Chicas**.- les dije para anunciar mi regreso.

- En donde tuviste sexo maldita adicta!?.- reclamo Ross. Por suerte el Barman ni se percato de nuestra conversación y si lo hizo disimulo muy bien!

**- Hey, y tu que sabes!** – me queje para evitar contestar!

- Vamos Bella, nosotras te arreglamos y definitivamente no estas como te dejamos. Tuviste sexo duro, se te nota! – chillo Alice y no pudimos evitar reírnos a carcajadas.

**- Fue en la cocina!** – exclame un poco avergonzada, pero que va. Son mis únicas amigas!

- Eres una maldita Zorra! – acuso Ross. Entre risas.

- **Vaya! El muerto se asusta del descollado. Menudo coraje tienes!** – respondí carcajeando.

- Detalles Bella! Vamos niña, habla! – pido Al.

- Luego chicas!

- Ok, ya vuelvo.- aviso Alice y le guiñaba un ojo a Rosalie. Estas dos estaban tramando algo. Y en absoluto me agradaba la idea de quedarme afuera. Principalmente porque tenia el presentimiento de que se trataba de algo que no me iba a gustar. Sino no había motivo por el cual yo no estaría enterada. Seguí con mi mirada a Al. que se dirigía a la cabina de DJ. Dios mio. Que alocada idea tenían en mente.

La música paro y todos molestos por la acción abuchearon al DJ. Pero al notar que Alice estaba ahí y que comenzaba a hablar todos hicieron silencio. Ese demonio disfrasado de persona se traía algo importante ente manos para hacer tanto preámbulo. La conocía tanto!

- Siento cortar todo ahora, pero tengo un anuncio importante que hacer. Pero debo aprovechar ahora que no están tan embriagados.

- Suéltalo ya Alice.- grito alguien.

- El viernes de la próxima semana, en mi casa, hare una super-fiesta por los 18 años para mi amiga Bella! Quedan todos invitados! Los esperamos después de las 10 p.m.

No, por favor que alguien me diga que esto solo era un mal sueño. Que en realidad después de semejante sesión de sexo con Edward me había quedado dormida y que por alguna extraña razón estaba soñando con esto.

No podía ser verdad. No podía estar invitando a gente que casi ni conozco y que en su gran mayoría no me hablan o ni se percatan de mi existencia a mi tan deseado cumpleaños 18! Las matare, lenta y dolorosamente, no me va a importar que supliquen o pidan piedad.

¿¡PORQUE TENIAN QUE HACERME ESTO!?

Esto debía ser algún tipo de castigo. Pero que le había hecho! Sabe que odio las fiestas. Que la gente me preste atención y obviamente eso estaba pasando ahora y pasaría dentro de una semana si es que se tomaban la molestia de ir.

Aunque si iban, definitivamente no seria por mi, sino porque estamos hablando de una fiesta en la Mansión Brandon! Que seria aun mejor que la que estaba dando Edward.

Todos mis pensamientos se fueron al caño cuando de improviso, unos fuerte brazos me alzaron al aire para girar. Pensé que era Edward, pero me equivoque. Él no tendría semejante muestra de cariño hacia mi, cierto? Era Jack y el muy maldito sabia que me gustaba cuando me hacia girar por los aires. Siempre sentí libertad cuando el viento chocaba mi rostro. Por algo me encantaba salir a pasear en su moto. No por nada cuando se avecinaban las tormentas con fuertes vientos salía al patio a pesar de las advertencias y retos de mi padre.

- Pequeña Bells. Ya no seras tan pequeña. Capaz y resultes crecer de altura y pasarme! – exclamo y no pude evitar la carcajada. Maldito Jack con sus súper hormonas de crecimiento adulterado que lo hicieron sacarme mas de una cabeza de altura en mitad año.

- **Para.**- exigí. **– Haces un espectáculo! – **cuando el minimo mareo paso, observe a Edward por encima del hombro de Jack que me miraba entre triste y enojado. ¿Y ahora que?

.

* * *

PARA SER SINCERA. NO SE CUANDO ACTUALIZARE. ESTOY BLOQUEADA. TANTAS IDEAS!

NO SE COMO SEGUIR!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Prometo que sera largo el proximo cap. Pero no el dia de actualizacion!

No se enojen!

Gracias por seguir la historia.

nos leemos, espero que pronto!

Besotes!

.

.


	24. Semana Bella POV

Bueno, un nuevo capitulo.

Solo deseando que les guste!

* * *

Bella. POV.

No sé de que sonreía o de que hablaba Jack. Luego de que me bajo y el mareo desapareció, me quede prendada de la mirada de Edward.

La molestia brotaba como rio de sus ojos. No entendía que pasaba. ¿Es que acaso no había comprendido que con Jack somos como hermanos? ¡Por Dios, crecimos juntos! ¡No podríamos concebirnos de otro modo! Seria un caso muy similar a un incesto.

¡Cielos! Los hombres eran tan complicados!

- Hey Bells, ¿que dices? – La pregunta de Jack me saco de mi refunfuño interno.

**- Lo siento Jack, no entendí lo ultimo. La música esta alta.** – Wow, nunca me hubiera imaginado que seria tan sagas para formular una mentira tan conveniente.

- Te pregunte si quisieras que el sábado nos juntemos a celebrar tu cumpleaños ya que el viernes no puedes, podríamos ir a un restaurante a comer o tal vez ir al cine, o lo que tu desees, es tu cumpleaños y no cualquier cumpleaños, serás mayor de edad, lo podemos festejar calmados luego de la estresante fiesta que preparara tu amiga o a lo grande, elige lo que desees hacer, yo te complaceré, es mas, si quieres podemos hacer una celebración de mayores de edad.

- **Jack, tu ni siquiera eres mayor de edad.** – dije exagerando la burla. El frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca con la boca claramente disgustado. Note como las chicas se ponían impacientes. Sabia que muy a gusto con él no estaban, rivalidades de las cuales uno no sabe como nacieron. Era estresante. – **Me iré con las chicas un rato**.

- Pero, ¿no haremos nada entonces por tu cumpleaños tu y yo?

- **Claro que si Jack, pero veremos mas cerca de la fecha, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. Y mucho menos si tengo más de 10 centímetros de taco**.-

- De acuerdo Bells, tú ganas, hablamos luego. – miro su reloj – Ya es tarde. Nos iremos con los chicos. Ve con las princesas frías. – lo dijo tan alto que la intención de irritar a Ross y Al fue evidente, lo cual sucedió. Estaban furiosas, a punto de propinarle insultos y algún que otro golpe.

**- Ves, eres tan niño Jack. Adiós. **– reprendí mientras tomaba las manos de mis amigas evitando que se le abalanzaran a matarlo. Podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza que tres personas estén constantemente provocándose para matarse.

Debía admitir que fue complicado alejarlas de Jack, no era fácil estar casi arrastrar a dos personas que no tenían la mínima intención de moverse del lugar en donde estaban. ¡Dios, estas niñas con su necesidad de arreglarme como muñequita, ponerme zapatos taco alto y provocar a Jack para tener motivos para matarlo me agotaban! Están muy cerca de enloquecerme!

- ¿Cuando nos permitirás matarlo? ¿O aunque sea, propinarle una buena patada en su entrepierna? – pregunto Ross con picardía.

- Para que, si no los usa ni los necesita. – haciendo oído sordo a lo que dijo Alice, conteste con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

- **Cuando deje de quererlos a los tres permitiré que se maten.**

Ninguna hizo comentario o replica, solamente nos abrazamos. Cielos, estábamos muy sentimentales últimamente o me parecía a mi. No podía atribuirlo por el hecho de que estábamos cada vez mas cerca de terminar el instituto, nos iríamos a vivir las tres o por lo menos eso tenia entendido yo.

**- Admítelo, nos quieres más a nosotras. Él solo es un cucho** – dijo Al cuando nos separamos. No pude más que reír y negar con la cabeza. Creo que ya he hecho referencia a que mis amigas estaban completamente locas. ¡Dios, dame siempre paciencia y no fuerza! ¡Solo eso!

Empezamos a recorrer la parta habilitada de la casa Cullen. Todos estaban cada vez en peores condiciones. ¿Había tanto alcohol y no me había dado cuenta? Todos estaban muy alegres, demasiado ebrios como para poder levantar su brazo y seguir tomando sus bebidas.

La noche casi estaba terminando. Muchos se iban. Algunos conformando extrañas parejas. ¿Jessica y Ben abrazados, retirándose de la fiesta? Eso era casi imposible, ella definitivamente debía estar muy borracha o alguien lo había mandado a buscarla para llevarla a la casa.

Muchos estaban durmiendo en el piso o apoyados en la pared, mientras otros, vaciaban sus estómagos en pleno jardín. ¿Es que Edward no se daba cuenta del desastre en el que se había convertido su fiesta? Definitivamente se habían excedido en la cantidad de gente que invito, así como en la bebida. Le iba a costar mucho ordenar todo el desastre, empezando por despertar a los borrachos e invitarlos cordialmente a irse de su casa.

Mis amigas se dirigieron hacia sus novios y por ende a Edward. Realmente envidiaba su suerte. Ellas no se tenían que esconder y podían llamarlos sus novios.

- ¿Que piensas de mi anuncio Jazz? Tenía razón cuando te dije que no hagas planes. – él se limito a asentir y a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- ¡Yo iré, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, quiero ver tu cara antes y después de ser torturada a sesiones de belleza y ver como te desempeñas durante la fiesta y si sobrevives a los altos tacones que te pondrán! – grito emocionado Emmett. Algún día me vengaría de ese grandulón. Estaba decidida. – Incluso te llevare un regalo.

Realmente no me fije la expresión que había puesto cuando acoto ese detalle, no podía despegar mi mirada de Edward, pareció mucho mas molesto desde que llegamos. No lo entendía, cambiaba de humor tan imperceptiblemente que daba miedo. Su ceño se contraía más y más conforme Al, Ross. Jazz y Emm hablaban de la celebración de mi cumpleaños.

En mi cabeza se comenzaban a formal mil teorías e hipótesis. Tal vez él se molesto porque yo no le había contado que faltaba tan poco para mi cumpleaños. Aunque mucho sentido no tenía. No teníamos una relación, lo nuestro no se podía calificar como amistad y realmente no se con que adjetivo calificar lo que sea que teníamos él y yo. Antes no éramos ni siquiera amigos solo dos personas capaces de conversar amenamente cuando nuestros amigos se comían frente a nosotros, como en estos momentos.

- _Ven Bella. _– me invito Edward a seguirlo hacia la parte posterior de su jardín, estábamos a una distancia prudente de la mayoría de las personas.

- **¿Sucede algo Edward? Pareces molesto**. – pregunte con cautela.

- _Si, en verdad estoy muy molesto_. – palidecí.

- **Ya te explique lo de Jacob si eso te molesto**. – me apure a aclarar.

- _No estoy molesto por eso_. – lo mire sin entender. – _Ni siquiera estoy molesto contigo Bella, por Dios!_ – el escepticismo se pinto en mi rostro. _– Estoy molesto conmigo! discúlpame Bella, pero no podre estar en tu fiesta de cumpleaños._

- **Oh**. – solo un lamento puedo salir de mi boca. Realmente me hubiera fascinado que él este conmigo.

- _Veras, el viernes me retirare del instituto antes de que las clases terminen. Iré en mi auto a Vancouver a visitar la Universidad de British Columbia para saber si me convence como opción académica el plan de estudio de la carrera, además de visitar el campus universitario y decidir si viviré allí o me alquilare un departamento en las inmediaciones. Realmente, lo siento. No estaré en todo el fin de semana_. –

El hecho de que el me explicara, se lamentara y pidiera disculpas por no poder asistir no era suficiente para mitigar la desolación que sentía mi alma. Pero a pesar de todo trate de entender, al fin y al cabo, la suerte ha estado mas presente en esta semana que en toda su vida.

- **Entiendo Ed, lo primero son las prioridades. No voy a negar que me hubiera alagado tu presencia en mi fiesta, pero si no se puede, no se puede. – **le sonreí**. – Además no estoy muy ilusionada con el tema de la fiesta**. – confesé con una mueca de desagrado.

- _Lo he captado_. – me sonrió y se acercaba lentamente a mi seguramente me besaría. Estaba ansiosa. Quería probar nuevamente sus labios. Pero la voz de Alice nos interrumpió.

- Vamos Bells. Volamos a casa, es tarde ya o muy temprano. ¡Según como lo veas! – resoplamos.

Me gire a mirarla con toda la cara de rabia que me creí capaz de poner. Ella se veía divertida, mejor dicho todos se veían divertidos. ¡Maldición! Lo habían hecho a propósito. Al mirar a Edward, entendí que él también lo había notado. Los seis nos dirigíamos a la entrada de la casa Cullen.

Las parejitas se despedían muy calurosamente. Yo quería que Edward se despidiera de mi de la misma manera, me pare frente a él dispuesta a conseguirlo por mis propios medios en caso de que no él no tuviera las misma intensiones. Él la había tomado de esa manera a ella en la cocina, lo justo era la proporción.

- _Te invitaría a quedarte, pero como notaras, no es una buena idea, estaré ocupado bastante tiempo acomodando todo. Mis padres llegaran a la tarde y todo debe estar perfecto_. – se excuso con tanta ternura. Él me daba tantas explicaciones que de vez en cuando me costaba entender porque se tomaba semejantes molestias, aunque debo decir que en absoluto me molesta.

**- Entiendo.** – y ataque sus labios con toda la necesidad y deseo que tenia reprimido. Su respuesta fue mas apasionada de lo que pensaba. Tal vez, esa fue su manera de desahogarse anta la imposibilidad de no poder asistir a mi cumpleaños. ¡Cielos! Realmente lo lamento. Dolía. Y dolía mucho. Es la primera vez que podía sentir un leve interés por mi cumpleaños y Ed no iba a estar ahí conmigo. Me separe de él y antes de que pudiéramos decirnos algo mas, me fui al auto de Alice a esperarlas.

Note su mirada confundida, me esforcé por regalarla una sonrisa convincente. Pareció bastarle porque sonrió y levanto su brazo para un último saludo agitando su mano y entro a su casa. Es por eso que no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños, siempre falta alguien, por cualquier motivo, a quien aprecio y eso duele. No quería estar ni un segundo más, frente a la casa de los Cullen!

Por suerte, a los pocos segundos que subí al auto, mis amigas imitaron mi acción, pero sabía que por su forma de mirarme tendría que darles explicación. Y para eso tenia menos ánimos que antes.

El corto viaje a la Mansión transcurrió en silencio, en realidad, solo una tranquila música sonaba por los parlantes. Y me hizo tanto bien, me relajo, ayudo a abstraerme, a no tener ningún pensamiento con respecto a él, la universidad, ni mi "maravillosa fiesta". Subimos a la habitación de Al, dormiríamos las tres en su cama de dos plazas y media. Una idea magnifica de nuestros padres comprarnos camas así, seria horrible dormir en cuchetas o en bolsas de dormir en el piso. Era una costumbre que adquirimos de pequeñas. Aunque ya no es riesgosa, por Dios, que locura era dormir las tres en una cama de una plaza. Recuerdo que cuando mi padre trajo la nueva cama, dijo que ya que nos gustaba dormir como cachorros recién nacidos, que lo hagamos con un poco mas de comodidad. Creo que fuimos las únicas niñas de todo Fork´s a las que le cambiaron las camas a los ocho años. No nos podíamos quejar, nuestros padres son los mejores.

Con nuestros camisones puestos nos fuimos a acostar, y para mi mala suerte me rodearon en el centro de la cama. Definitivamente no tendría salida.

- Empieza.- Ross. Siempre tan tierna.

**- Tengo sueño.-** respondí secamente.

_- Por favor Bells, queremos ayudarte en algo. Desahógate_. – Al, siempre Alice con sus ojitos y pucheros. Esa actitud tan convincente.

Suspirando comencé a contarles lo que me dijo Edward, como me sentía, lo triste y molesta que me ponían situaciones como esta. Es que acaso, en tu cumpleaños, no tienes que estar rodeado por las personas que tu mas quieras, las personas que son importantes en tu vida y para las cuales también son importante, y no con un montón de extraños, que por lo único que van, es por el alcohol. Yo realmente quería que Ed este conmigo, es una parte muy importante en mi vida, aunque no de la manera completa en la que en verdad me gustaría tenerlos.

Alice sonrió como tonta cuando les conté que él se había manifestado triste por no poder asistir y que me explico porque estaría ausente. Además de los motivos por el cual, no podía invitarme a que me quede nuevamente en su casa a dormir, bueno, no creo que sea solo a dormir. Ambas me prestaron atención sin interrupciones, lo cual agradecí porque me desahogue completamente. Miraba a Ross, para ver si no se había dormido, porque estaba muy callada, supongo que estaba analizando todo lo que paso. Y eso daba miedo. Nos acomodamos mejor para poder dormir, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que tuvo una idea de lo más loca, parecía no ser Alice.

- _Ya se Bells, suspendemos la fiesta para la próxima semana!_ – chillo llena de emoción.

- Acaso estas loca, no sabemos si dentro de una semana después tendremos otra vez todo disponible. – rebatió Rosalie un tanto indignada.

- _Pero Ross, Bella_…- La corte antes que se arme una batalla campal.

- **Al, te lo agradezco muchísimo, pero Ross tiene razón, deben haber reservado desde hace semanas, si no es meses, los equipos de música con el DJ, la iluminación, la bebidas y no se que mas cosas, además cada semana se nos suman mas exámenes, acuérdate que esta semana tenemos dos, y la próxima semana cuatro y son todos con notas para el balance final del año y necesitamos buenas notas para mantener las becas**.

- Además no podemos dejar que él se crea tan importante como para que cambiemos la fecha, se le subiría el ego a Cullen. – Agrego Rosalie con su "típica ternura".

- _Agr! Tienen razón. Yo solo decía. Solo quiero que disfrutes mucho tu fiesta de cumpleaños._

- **Gracias Al. Lo se, el gesto es hermoso, pero no podemos darnos el lujo. Además, él se lo pierde.**

- Así se habla. – grito Ross y reímos.

No se realmente cuantas horas mas seguimos hablando. Era algo típico, aunque hayamos estado todo el día juntas y hayamos hablado de todo, seguimos alrededor de dos horas mas hablando de mi fiesta, de todo lo que tendrá, de la celebración la casa de Ed, de todos los que se emborracharon, de los que casi tenían sexo en la pista de baile pero lo que definitivamente nos causaba mas gracia son las extrañas parejas que se formaban gracias al alcohol. Escuche las alabanzas a sus novios y las quejas por los exámenes que se avecinaban. Una a una nos fuimos quedando dormidas. Lo último que imagino mis ojos antes de dormir era la sonrisa de Edward.

.

.

Alguien estaba de muy buen humor para agitarme el brazo y cantarme al oído un "despierta Bells". Pero para su mala suerte, yo no me encontraba del mismo estado de animo. Vamos explícame como puedes estar de buen humor cuando seguramente dormiste tres o como máximo cuatro horas. ¡Maldición! Tape mi cara con la almohada, no importaba, podía seguir durmiendo tranquilamente mientras me zarandeaban mientras no abriera los ojos para absolutamente nada. Es un DON Swan.

En un movimiento brusco retiraron la almohada de mi cabeza y me comenzaron a pegar, si exactamente, plural, porque mientras recibía en mi cabeza un golpe, en la parte baja de la espalda sentía otra almohada que se dejaba golpes por toda mi espalda. Es que son un par de niñas malcriadas! Nunca van a madurar, eso era definitivo.

_- Levántate! –_ exigió Al.

- Despierta de una buena vez. Duermes mas que mi osito luego de una noche de ardiente sexo! – exclamo Ross.

No podía ser cierto. Porque rayos tenia a este par como amigas, porque tenían que molestarme, soñaba con Edward, que el me besaba y tengo que despertar para que una de mis amigas me cuente lo exhausto que deja a su novio alias mi hermano postizo. Y encima recibir golpes, suaves por estar rellenas de plumas, pero golpes igual!

- **Ya basta**! – grite.

_- Ay, Ross. Se enfado Bella! Que miedo! _– dijo muy burlonamente para mi gusto.

- Al, te dije, estaba soñando con Edward, se iba a molestar. – acoto Ross. Maldición, que la tierra se abra y el magma me consuma. Y por primera vez, en vez de sonrojarme palidecí. Podría haber soñado con Edward, teniéndolo al lado, y que explicación podría darle! Estaba muda ahora, frente a mis amigas de toda la vida.

_- Si, Ross, tuviste razón, pero vamos Bells, debemos almorzar. Ya es hora_!

Ambas salieron, supongo que a avisar que pronto almorzaríamos. ¿Me pregunto porque me gusta dormir tanto? ¿Porque me cuesta tanto despertar? Y ¿de donde diablos mis amigas sacan tanta energía? Suertudas. No demore más de cinco minutos en arreglarme y bajar. Mire el reloj de la sala y pasaban las una y media de la tarde, entre almorzar, hacer la sobremesa y demás seguramente estaría a las cuatro de la tarde en casa.

Por suerte todo paso rápido, la comida estaba fantástica: barbacoa completa y un delicioso postre de masitas vainillas con flan, dulce de leche y chocolate. Una buena charla de amigas y después a preparar todo para ir a casa. Aunque hubo cierta sorpresa, seguida de conmoción para mis amigas antes de irme. Aunque finalmente fue una grata y emocionante sorpresa para ellas.

**- Chicas, antes de irme quiero pedirles un favor.**

- Dinos de que se trata. – Inquirió Ross.

**- Bueno en realidad, mi idea es, que ya que el martes tenemos unas horas libre, quiero que me hagan el favor de acompañarme a la peluquería y a comprar algo más de ropa. Sé que tenemos algunos exámenes, pero me gustaría hacerlo esta semana.**

Las miradas de incredulidad que cruzaron Ross y Alice me hicieron sentir mal. ¿Tan raro es que quiera ir de comparas? Bueno, tal vez si, mas porque anteriormente casi lloraba para convencerlas de no ir, pero es que la gente cambia de opinión! Ellas simplemente me miraron como si fuera un marciano o me hubiera vuelto loca. Par de mejores amigas si las hay!

- _Claro Bells, cuenta con nosotras!_ – respondió Al.

**- Gracias. Nos vemos.**

Una mano firme sujeto mi brazo. Eso era extraño, ya me había despedido de ellas, porque no había nada más que decir, o ¿si?

- No tan rápido, primero escupe cual es el motivo de querer hacer algo que para ti, anteriormente, era como si fueras obligada a pasear desnuda en la plaza publica de Forks y por tal motivo deseabas y pedias morir. – Rosalie, siempre tan directa. Yo me pregunto de donde saco tanta fuerza para mantener su amarre fijo.

- **Bueno, deseo hacer algunos cambios. Realmente no se como explicarles. Me siento un poco más segura de mi. Y quiero hacer cosas que alguna vez pensé y que tenia miedo. Como por ejemplo ir a la peluquería y desmecharme el cabello. Tal vez hacerme unas mechas en colorado o reflejos claros. También me gustaría un ****piercing**** y no se, ver un poco de ropa mas al cuerpo, como las que ustedes me compraron, pero siendo yo la que realmente elija**. –vaya, si que me quedo larga la explicación.

- Tu, eres Isabella Marie Swan? – pregunto incrédula Ross. Le sonreí.

_- Wow, eso es maravilloso, estupendo, genial. Me encanta y haremos todo lo que desees y mas. Será un genial martes!_ – Alice realmente no cabía de la dicha. Ambas se despidieron de mí con una gran sonrisa y un enorme abrazo. Se olvidaron por completo que sus novios llegarían en unos minutos ya que están ocupadas planeando los lugares a los que deberían llamar.

A decir verdad, me hace tan bien verlas sonreír de esa manera. Se nota que se ponen felices por los cambios que estoy empezando a tener, digamos que puede ser la madures. O tal vez, puede tratarse de alguien con nombre y apellido. Edward Cullen.

Pero lo verdaderamente cierto en todo esto, es que lo necesito. Quiero mi propia libertad, dejar que mis ideas fluyan, que mis gustos me envuelvan. Quiero yo decir que hacer conmigo misma, al fin y al cabo, estoy casi por terminar el instituto, yo, por mi cuenta y sola, elegí la carrera que deseo hacer, nadie influyo, ni opino nada respecto a eso. Era yo quien trazaba mi futuro y sabía que muchos desafíos en esa nueva etapa, iban a aparecer. Y realmente me siento preparada para afrontarlos.

Por eso no puede ser que me sienta incapaz de expresar como me gustaría vestirme, resulta patético, aunque agradezca desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, el aporte que hacen Al y Ross a mi guardarropas, no es lo mismo que si fuera yo la que lo hiciera. Además teníamos gustos distintos, y aunque se esforzaran por buscar algo de mi personalidad, no quedaba convencida al 100 % de lo que me ponía. Aunque me quedara genial la ropa y pareciera otra persona, una bonita.

Tenia tanto que agradecerles, pero no se como.

Llegue minutos antes de lo que había calculado y eso me sentaba fantástico. Aprovecharía para bañarme y poner toda mi ropa a lavar, acomodar la casa, quizás limpiar un poco y preparar la cena. Leería algunos apuntes para ponerme al día con el estudio. Cielos, esta semana seria complicada, pero la próxima mucho mas. Debía mantener las ganas y el entusiasmo. Y eso significaba mantener completamente alejado de mis pensamientos a Edward. Ya tuve demasiado de él.

Pero no creo que eso sea posible. Maldición, porque a mis ojos tenia que ser tan perfecto.

Por suerte logre concentrarme un poco. Estaba rompiendo mi cabeza tratando de resolver algunos problemas de física cuando el teléfono de casa sonó, baje corriendo, es raro que alguien llame un domingo a esta casa. El teléfono no solía ser muy usado. Era mi papá, avisando que no volvería hasta tarde. Eso se obtiene cuando tu papá es el jefe de la policía, debía estar en todos lados, siempre que lo llamaran, a veces para tonterías. Sugirió que encargue algo para ambos, que luego, cuando él llegara se lo recalentaría. Y así lo hice, le pedí una pizza, completa, jamón, mozzarella, anchoas, aceitunas y un toque de aji rojo. Pero yo tenía ganas de otra cosa, así que prepare unas pastas frescas con salsa de boloñesa. Definitivamente, se hacia agua mi boca mientras preparaba la salsa, estaba muy antojada.

Con todos los utensilios limpios, con todos los apuntes y cuadernos que necesitaba para el día siguiente, dentro de la mochila, me fui a mi cuarto. Al sentir la suavidad del colchón, todo mi cansancio apareció. Dejándome casi noqueada a los pocos segundos.

.

Desperté por el sonido de la alarma, como todos los días, la más molesta que existe en todo el país, o incluso en este planeta. Es que parecía a medio morir constantemente y mis oídos clamaban piedad cada mañana. Aunque era la única que consiguió despertarme cada día. Genial!

Baje a preparar el desayuno, Charlie me dejo una nota en la que me explicaba que paso a asearse y a comer, pero que no sabia cuando volvía, porque había problemas en la carretera que va hacia Port Ángeles. Que igualmente llamaría al teléfono fijo de casa, seguramente para que no le diga que estoy aquí, cuando no es así. ¡Muy astuto Jefe! Me exigía que me comporte como se debe, que dé el ejemplo como solo la hija del Jefe Swan podía dar. Eso si que era demasiado. ¡Ay papá, si tu supieras lo que hice y que no me arrepiento, tal vez te desilusionarías mucho de mi!

Alice llego puntal como siempre y emprendimos el recorrido habitual, Ross estaba un poco irritada, pero no quiso hablar de eso y lo respetamos. En el estacionamiento busque el amado Volvo de Edward pero ni rastros de él. Donde se habrá metido? Estará bien? Habrá paso algo? No sabia si escribirle o no. Tal vez lo moleste. Decidí esperar. Sino iba a parecer una maldita controladora. Y se asustaría, seguramente.

Las clases pasaron rápido y pude estar atenta en cada una de ellas, para mi suerte y agrado vi a Edward pero solo de lejos, estaba con los del equipo, en sus trajes, seguramente iban a entrenar, se acercaban las competencias interregionales de fin de curso.

Ya estábamos terminando el almuerzo, cuando volteo a verme hacia todos lados, hasta que encontró nuestra mesa, sonrió y nos saludo con la mano. Luego me señalo y mi corazón estaba a punto de salir disparado. ¡Latía increíblemente rápido! Luego cerró su puño dejando el pulgar y el menique extendido y se la llevo al costado de su rostro. Y para darle un toque final, me guiño el ojo! ¿Me estaba diciendo que iba a llamarme? ¿O que lo llame? Oh, santa mierda! Es tan sexi. Estoy perdiendo el control con este hombre! Es tan tierno!

Contrólate Bella! No seas tonta! No desfallezcas por él! No!

No demoro un segundo mas conmigo ya que se dio vuelta y junto todo el equipo salían del comedor, perseguidos por las animadoras.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sonó el timbre avisando el regreso a clases. Dos horas mas y correr a casa para prepararme para el examen de física. Solo esperaba que el profesor no sea tan exigente. Solo a mi se me ocurre tener semejantes experiencia cuando estamos en unas semanas cruciales!

Por alguna extraña razón, tanto las clases pasaron volando como la tarde de estudio. Cuando sentí que con la cantidad de ejercicio que había hecho, era suficiente y me sentía segura, me distendí para relajarme y tome un baño. Puse música e hice unos panchos. Viva la comida chatarra, rápido, fácil y practico. Me sentía tan cansada y cuanto mas rápido coma, mas rápido estaré en la cama y descansare mejor.

No me acordaba de la llamada de la que había hablado Edward, hasta que el teléfono sonó.

**- ¿Hola?**

_- Hola Bella._ ¿Cómo va? – dijo con un tono angelical.

**- Ed! Bien. Tu, ¿Como estas?**

_- Bien Bella, te llamaba porque como no pudimos hablar hoy en todo el día, quería saber si tu semana estaba muy apretada, capaz, si no es así, podríamos vernos._

- **Oh, maldición, pero no creo poder. **– tendría que darle explicaciones? No, claro que no. Que muera de la intriga.

_- Ah, bueno, esta bien. Solo era por saber. Nos vemos mañana, ¿si?_ – y sin esperar respuestas corto. Wow, ¿se molesto?

No le di mas vueltas al asunto, entre a la cama, me estire y me decidí a dormir.

La mañana llego rápido pero no lo suficiente como para sentir que no había descansado nada. Mire los ejercicios del día anterior mientras desayunada. Charlie otra vez no hizo acto de presencia, esto comenzaba a ser raro. Alice llego puntual y éramos luego de unos minutos tres manojos de nervios. Si hay que ser sincera, el profesor de física podía salir con cualquier cosa. Una vez sola, nos basto para darnos cuenta. Cada año se pone más quisquilloso y exigente.

El examen fue largo combinado preguntas con ejercicios. La teoría era fácil, los ejercicios fueron otra cosa, complicados pero no tanto si se había estudiado. Lo bueno es que tanto Alice como Rosalie y yo salimos contentas, augurando un buen resultado. Almorzamos rápido, Al estaba como loca con no demorar, ya que no queríamos llegar de noche.

El viaje fue muy ameno, hablamos de algunas cosas irrelevantes y luego como locas, pusimos música bastante fuerte y con Ross hicimos algunos movimientos con las manos siguiendo el ritmo. Por suerte en la carretera no había mucha gente circulando y Al tenia muy buenos reflejos, por eso se permitía distraerse por unos instantes para vernos y reír a carcajada.

Como no me había opuesto a la salida de mini comprar, es más, porque fui yo la de la idea conseguí que me dejaran por una hora sola en el centro comercial. Refunfuñaron un poco pues no estaban seguras de mi criterio, pero por suerte gane. Necesitaba hacerlo sola.

No me dirigí a las tiendas que comúnmente visitábamos con mis amigas las "niñas ricas". Fui a otro sector, con ropa de buena calidad pero que sin la portación de marca, sale hasta tres veces más baratos. Y admitámoslo, soy hija del Jefe de policía y no tiene gran sueldo.

Encontré un negocio que vendía el estilo que yo necesitaba. Cómodo, tranquilo, que me permita andar todo el día sin parar y lo principal luciendo femenina. Tal vez los pantalones y leguis no eran tan apretados como los que anteriormente me compraron pero a mi me sentaba, me gustaba, me encontraba fascinada.

Conseguí, allí mismo, unas lindas remeras con las cuales combinarlas y me sentaba genial mi imagen en le espejo. Compre en azul oscuro, magenta y las infaltables remeras blancas y negras con mínimos detalles en líneas grises. Por suerte la empleada que me atendió era muy amable y dulce y según sus palabras: soy clásica, pero con estilo. Seguramente algo de Al y Ross se me pego en mi estilo.

Después de dejar todo un presupuesto en la tienda y con seis bolsas en mis manos, me dedique a caminar despacio, casi paseando y mirando cada uno de los locales. Hasta que encontré uno que me llamo, era como si tuviera un cartel que decía "Entre Bella" "Ven Bella". Salí disparada buscando a las chicas, pero por mas que mirara dentro de los negocios, parecía no haber rastro de ellas, y maldición, las necesitaba urgentemente!

Decidí hacer lo único que en esos momentos resultaba más conveniente, llame al celular de Alice, al cuarto tono mis sospechas que estaba tan ocupada dentro de un probador se confirmaron tácitamente, maldita compulsiva. Cuando estaba a punto de colgar, atendió, pero haciendo preguntas como loca desquiciada. ¿Qué si estaba Bien? ¿Qué si necesitaba ayuda? Claramente, si estuviera a punto de morir, con todo lo que demoro en contestas, probablemente, medio Forks estaría en mi funeral menos mis amigas. ¡Son! Aggr!

Omitiendo responder sus preguntas, les dije que lo más rápido posible estén en la fuente de agua, del segundo piso. Informándoles que necesitaba de su presencia. Advirtiéndoles que no demoren mucho porque no teníamos mucho tiempo y no sabia cuanto podría demorar. A los cinco minutos o tal vez menos, estaban ahí, junto a mi, expectantes, no les dije nada, solo le hice señales para que me sigan y ambas emocionadas asintieron.

Al llegar en frente del local, Ross y Al adoptaron una mueca de incredulidad en sus rostros. Estaba por entrar cuando Ross me tomo de la mano y me pregunto si esta segura, y obviamente mi respuesta fue afirmativa. Si, estaba loca por entrar al local de tatuado y perforaciones.

No cabía de la emoción y lo mejor fue cuando las chicas decidieron hacerse lo mismo que yo, como un símbolo de nuestra amistas. ¡Si! Cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos después las tres salimos del local con piercings en el ombligo, distinto, que nos guste, Al se puso una hadita, Ross el símbolo distintivo de conejita de playboy mientras que yo opte por uno en que caían tres pequeñas tiras con brillantes y en la terminación tenia estrellitas. Todos eran definitivamente bonitos.

El camino a casa fue muy lento para mi, Ross estaba refunfuñando pues revisaba mis compras, pero no era porque no le gustaba lo que había comprado, sino porque no eran de marcas mundialmente reconocidas, disparo frases como "seguro no tiene el mismo calce de los jeans de CALVIN KLEIN" "no tienen detalles de onda como MARC JACOBS, DIOR o DOLCE & GABBANA" por no recordar las múltiples marcas que me dijo. Algunas veces eran exasperantes.

Por suerte llegamos a mi casa y me despedí de ambas agradeciéndoles el apoyo. Al solo respondió que volveremos a hacerlo y Ross que definitivamente se divirtió. Nos gritamos un "TE QUIERO" masivo y reímos. Dejando de lado el regaño en el auto, fue un día genial y cansador, entre a casa y cuando llegue a la habitación para dejar las cosas no pude hacer mas que mirar la cama y derrumbarme en ella. Empecé a soñar antes de terminar de arroparme.

Y es así como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el miércoles paso, entre clases, mini charlas y mucho estudio para el examen del jueves de historia universal y vaya que había mucha teoría, casi muero de los nervios cuando nos entregaron un examen de dos hojas. Pero paso rápido y las preguntas estaban en mi cerebro, por suerte.

Mis ánimos mejoraron más cuando sonó el timbre para liberarnos e ir a casa. Las chicas me dejaron sola, muy abandonada, porque necesitaban ultimar algunos detalles para mi cumpleaños, pero que era una sorpresa de la cual yo no podía saber. Pero cuando llegue a casa, después de casi tres días volví a ver a Charlie y cielos que tenia mucho que contar. Resulto ser que en la ruta que va de Forks a Olimpia se llevo a cabo un operativo señuelo para atrapar a unos narcotraficantes, obviamente no eran unos peces gordos, pero el cargamento encontrado fue muy alto casi mil kilogramos de distintos tipos de sustancias que claramente, nadie quiere que ingrese a un pueblo tan calmado como Forks. Que casi consiguen escapar cuando llegaron al empezó bosque de "Bogachiel State Park" pero no lo consiguieron. Se veía tan feliz y orgulloso del operativo montado.

Luego de una larga charla en donde me pregunto de mi semana y me limite a contarle que compre algunas cosas con las chicas, nunca le mostraría mi piercing, comimos unas pizzas que él mismo se había encargado de hacer el pedido. Era mucho pedir que las hiciera él, ¿no? Alegando que mañana era mi cumpleaños y que por todo lo sucedido no había podido comprarme un regalo, me envió a dormir haciéndose cargo el de la limpieza de los trastos. "¡Wow, Gracias Papá, generoso de tu parte!" fue mi sarcástica respuesta.

En la mañana del viernes del 13 de septiembre, el encargado de despertarme no fue el despertador, no, fue mi papá, con mis dos y únicas mejores amigas. Traían un pastel con velas y regalos en las manos, cantando el feliz cumpleaños. Si no los amara tanto, los mataría lentamente. Luego de sopar las velitas, Ross y Al, me prohibieron abrir los regalos, estaba totalmente confundida pero me dijeron que los abriría en mi fiesta, que iba a haber una gran mesa para los presentes, pero que me los mostraban para que no piense que no tenían nada para darme.

Definitivamente estaban locas.

Luego de un desayuno con mucho dulce pues el pastel era de chocolate con muchas capas con dulce de leche con trozos de chocolate y merengues y crema chantillin y frutillas. Realmente delicioso y muy pesado. El día estaba muy lindo estábamos en una hermoso termino de verano. Por mala suerte, las lluvias aumentarían considerablemente como el frio.

Pero mi felicidad cayo a pique cuando en el estacionamiento estaba él, esperándome.

_- Feliz Cumpleaños Bells._- acaso no estaba enojado? Desde la llamada del lunes no me hablo mas y casi que me ignoro. ¡Hombres!

**- Gracias Ed.** – le regale mi mejor sonrisa, a pesar de todo, estaba feliz que lo haya recordado.

_- Toma, traje esto para ti y como no nos veremos, ya que me voy antes del almuerzo, te lo doy ahora, espero que te guste. –_ me explico, y yo como tonta me quede mirando su mano extendida con una cajita forrada en papel rosa con ¿corazoncitos? Si, corazoncitos.

**- Wow, no sé que decir Edward, muchísimas gracias, no tenias porque molestarte.** – se encogió de hombros.

_- No se cumplen 18 años todos los días. _– sonó el timbre de ingreso. –_Pásala lindo esta noche. Sabes que lamento no poder asistir. Espero noticias tuyas. Escríbeme._ – y sin decir mas, salió corriendo a clases, yo me quede estática con su regalo en ambas manos a punto de llorar, cuando Al y Ross se pararon frente de mi urgiéndome a entrar a clases, impidiéndome abrir mi regalo. La muy perra de Alice me lo saco! Y no hubo nada que yo le haya ofrecido capaz de hacer que me lo devuelva.

- "Esta noche sabrás" – contesto cada vez que se lo pedía. En clases no hacia mas que pensar de que se trataría el regalo de Edward, no era una caja grande, ni una caja pequeña. La duda me carcomía. Por eso no me gustan las sorpresa o que me digan que tienen un regalo para mi, soy ansiosa!

La tarde llego y yo seguía furiosa con ellas, estábamos de Alice, me obligo a entrar por la parte de servicio de la casa y movernos por pasillos en los que no haya rastros de la fiesta. "Todo tiene que ser sorpresa para esta noche" "no rompas la magia" confía en nosotras" una y otra vez las mismas frases.

Como hace una semana atrás, me sometieron a un baño relajante con miles de sales y cremas suavizantes de piel, arreglaron mis uñas y ahora estaban encargándose del pelo. Estaba tan aburrida que prendí el televisor. Hice zapping buscando algo que ver.

Ross y Al chillaban para que deje un canal de música o de moda, pero justificándome en que era mi cumpleaños cambiaba, eso iba a hacer que lamenten haberme sacado el regalo de Edward de mis manos!

Deje las noticias, para ellas no había peor canal que los noticiarios, venganza, dulce venganza, lenta, muy lenta. Estaban hablando del pronóstico extendido al fin de semana, parecería ser que pasaríamos unos días increíbles, con clima agradable, pero interrumpieron el informe con informe por una noticia de ultimo momento.

.

_HACE MINUTOS TUVO LUGAR, UN ACCIDENTE EN EL CRUCE DE LA RUTA 20 CON LA 19 EN DIRECCIÓN AL "JEFFERSON COUNTY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT"._

_SEGÚN LA POLICÍA NOS A INFORMADO, UN CONDUCTOR DEL CAMIÓN FORT CARGO C2632 CON UNA POTENCIA DE 319 CV QUE HA SIDO IDENTIFICADO COMO JAMES __BECKHAMM, DE 49 AÑOS DE EDAD,__ VENIA A ALTA VELOCIDAD POR LO QUE LE FUE IMPOSIBLE FRENAR ANTES DE CHOCAR DEL COSTADO DEL CONDUCTOR DE UN VOLVO C30 PLATEADO, IDENTIFICADO COMO EDWARD CULLEN DE 18 AÑOS._

_EL JOVEN SE ENCUENTRA EN ESTADO CRÍTICO Y A SIDO TRASLADADO DE URGENCIA…_

_._

No fui capaz de escuchar nada más. El control que tenia en mi mano callo. Levante mis piernas, escondí mi cara en ella y las abrace. Pronto sentí como dos pares de brazos me envolvieron y escuchaba dos personas rogandome que no llore, que todo estaría bien. Pero yo no les podía creer.

Edward No!

Él No!

.

.

* * *

HAY MIERDA, EN QUE LIO ME METI, MATE A EDWARD ¿?

ASI DE PRONTO SE ME TERMINO LA HISTORIA?

Parece faltar poco.

Wow, la historia paso los 100 reviews. Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

HACE MUCHO QUE NO LES DOY UN RECONOCIMIENTO A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE NO SOLO ME DAN SU APOYO CON ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS, SINO QUE ME DEJAN ESOS TAN NECESARIOS COMENTARIOS.

**PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON COMENTARIOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAP: GRACIAS:**

SAKURA93, encontraste la historia y me diste opiniones en casi todos los capítulos. MIL GRACIAS! Espero que no te haya disgustado mi bloqueo y su resultado.

MAZG: Bienvenida. Suele escribir escuchando música instrumental, es verdad, ayuda, las manos escriben solas!

CRAZY55BELLA: gracias por tu apoyo!

LORY24 espero que este cap. Te guste!

HLNJRQR: Bienvenido a la historia, gracias por los comentarios.

LESLIOK: gracias por el apoyo, espero que te sigan gustando los cap.

BKPATTZ: gracias por tu opinión. Espero que disfrutes el capitulo.

SHIR-CULLEN gracias por el comentario. Disfruta la historia!

KPATYCULLEN: gracias por el aporte! Espero te guste el capitulo.

ESMECULLENHALE gracias por comentar. Y por el apoyo!

Mis siempre fieles, desde casi el principio. GABRIELA CULLEN, MICHELLE DE CULLEN. Sus opiniones están en casi todos los capítulos, gracias por su tiempo!

También les agradezco a todos los ANONIMOS, no voy a poner los nombres porque seguro que me falta algunos, además de que algunos no ponen los nombres.

Espero no haber olvidado a nadie. Y que nadie se sienta desmerecido por no aparecer. Los adoro a todos.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON, DE VERDAD!

* * *

_PREMIO PARA LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS, LES ENVIARE POR MENSAJE PRIVADO UN ADELANTO DEL PROXMO CAP. 2 DIAS ANTES DE QUE LO SUBA._

Pero como no se cuando tendré el próximo cap. a mi gusto, no les prometo nada. Aquellos que reciban el MP sabrán lo poco que falta para el cap. completo.

Besote, nos leemos pronto, espero!

Vero.


	25. ¿Feliz Cumpleaños Bella?

Un nuevo cap. Otro de Bella.

Espero que les guste. Realmente, las palabras fluyeron, me puse más que nunca en su lugar, espero que puedan sentir lo que quise trasmitir. Espero no haberles fallado.

A los que comentaron y le envié el MP sabrán que lo he subido antes al Cap, es que no aguantaba, necesito saber que piensan.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Estaba todo oscuro, no había nada ni nadie. Sentía, no, mejor dicho, estaba en una busca, desesperada, de algo o mejor dicho de alguien, de él, de Edward, de mi amor. Pero por mas que lo buscaba no podía hallarlo, era como si estuviéramos jugando a las escondidas, yo tenia que encontrarlo pero no podía, cada vez que pensaba que estaba cerca, que lo lograba ver y trataba de acercarme, un muro invisible se levantaba ante mi, impidiéndome seguir y él nuevamente desaparecía.

Desolación en mi interior, miedo, angustia y desesperación. Solo sentimientos negativos, que me generaban desazón e impotencia, me rodeaban, me absorbían, me impedían ser yo, llegar a mi meta, a ese lugar que entiendo que es mio, a donde quiero y deseo estar, solo a su lado. Al lado de la persona que mas amo en el mundo. La única que siempre voy a amar, que nunca voy a poder olvidar, porque se convirtió exactamente en eso, en mi mundo, en mi todo, en mi punto regente. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

Es como preguntarse ¿Qué seria de la Luna si la Tierra no estaría ahí? ¿O de la Tierra sin el Sol? ¿O de las personas junto con las plantas y animales si no hubiera Tierra, ni Luna, Ni Sol? ¿Como se hace para vivir sin aire cuando lo necesitas para respirar y no tienes a las plantas para que consuman el dióxido de carbono que generamos en el aire y nos devuelvan el oxigeno tan necesario? ¿Como conseguir brillar en este mundo cuando el Sol se sumió en una obscuridad absoluta, implacable? ¿Cómo seria vivir sin sueños, sin metas y sin pensar en un futuro? ¿Cómo seria vivir en un mundo sin color? Cuando todo se vuelve negro o en un insípido blanco. Todo definitivamente seria desconcertante, aburrido y sin sentido.

Desazón.

Tristeza.

Miedo.

Infelicidad.

Cuatro pilares de la vida una persona, que nunca nadie tendría que sentir, que ninguna vida tendría que volverse así, sin tener un que, por que o por quien ser feliz y cada día sonreír. La peor de todo es que esa persona vendría a ser nadie más que yo. Solo puedo sentir que mi corazón se rompe, cada vez mas, en pequeños pedazos cada segundo que pasa y no se como parar, como evitar que esos sentimientos se instalen en lo mas profundo de mi ser. Pensar en todas las personas que estuvieron desde siempre en mi vida, que son importantes, que siempre me acompañaron y apoyaron, que depositaron confianza y fe en mi, no resultaba ser suficiente. No sin él. Porqué si todo el mundo desapareciera y solo quedara él, yo podría sobrevivir y sanar del dolor de la pérdida, pero si él ya no esta ¿Cómo consigo recomponerme cuando nada parece suficiente?

Era demasiada mi suerte hasta el día de hoy.

_- Bella, bella, no llores! Por favor!_

- Bella, todo va a estar bien.

- Bella, contrólate!

_- Ross asi no ayudas! Bella! Corazón, Amiga. Cálmate._

Solo escuchaba, no veía nada a mi alrededor, tal vez no quería en lo mas mínimo abrir los ojos, eso seria enfrentarme a la verdad, a esta día, a este mundo injusto. Para que despertar si acabas de perder a quien mas amas en esta vida. Pero… Esos brazos resultaban ser reconfortantes, aunque no lo suficiente, no eran de la persona que necesitaba. La necesitaba tanto y no podía encontrarlo, ¿Por qué? ¿Tan mala he sido? ¿Dañe a alguien? Los brazos que sentía que me abrazaban me abandonaron y sentí como una mano tomo mi brazo y jalo.

- Bella, despierta!- la oscuridad fue remplazada por una luz, como si alguien me hubiera sacado de ese horrible lugar y lo agradecía.

_- Bella! es un sueño, tranquila, todo estará bien, despierta._

Mire a mí alrededor, ¿un sueño? ¿Toda esa oscuridad era un sueño? Me mire a mi misma, estaba hecha un ovillo, toda transpirada y mi rostro mojado por lagrimas. Al y Ross estaban a mi lado, mirándome con demasiada preocupación. Alice dirigió su mano a mi frente.

_- Cielo Santo, parece tener fiebre._- y salió corriendo. Tan típico de ella. nunca se cansaría.

**- Edward.** – dije con vos quebrada.

- Bella, cariño, ¿que pasa? ¿Qué pasa con Edward?

**- La… las noticias, el accidente. Oh, Dios!**. – y no pude contener mis lagrimas recordé esa noticia y porque sentía toda esa oscuridad absorbente.

- Bella no llores, ¿cariño, cuales noticias? ´¿De que noticias hablas?

**- De… de las que vimos mientras arreglaban mi cabello! Porque actúas de esa manera Rosalie? Como si no hubiera pasado nada? Estábamos las tres cuando pasaron las noticias! ¿Cómo esta él? ¿Saben algo? Dime, por favor que esta bien! –** sujete fuertemente su mano entre las mías, rogándome que me diga la verdad.

- Bella, te dormiste en la ducha, hicimos casi magia para traerte hasta aquí, no sé de que noticias hablas, y mucho menos ha pasado algo con Cullen. Tu cabello aun sigue mojado, tócalo.- dijo señalándolo. Y efectivamente mi pelo estaba mojado. – Además pareces tener fiebre Bella, ¿No te has alimentado bien por los exámenes verdad?

**- ¿Fue un sueño entonces? ¿Edward esta bien? ¿No hubo accidente?**

- No Bells, claro que no, no hubo accidente, no te mentiría nunca con algo como eso. Seguramente cielo, fue un mal sueño, cálmate. No vimos ningún noticiero hoy. ¿Quieres contarme?

_- Aquí tengo el termómetro, veamos Bells si estas enferma_.- aviso Al antes de ponerme el termómetro bajo el brazo.

Me sentía tan confundida, entonces ¿fue solo un sueño? Pero se sintió tan real. La sensación de desesperación y desconsuelo, la tristeza de perderlo. De que me necesite y yo este muy lejos de él como para ayudarlo. ¡Que horrible sensación! Y luego toda esa oscuridad. Tan espantosa. Vaya creación de mi mente. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Porque no desperté antes? ¿Porque me permití sufrir tanto así?

Tal vez, para que te des cuenta que cuando llegue la hora de separarte de él no vas a poder, comento con un deje de tristeza y dolor mi conciencia, y ciertamente tenia razón, nada estaba resultando como yo habría querido. Estaba ciega de amor por él, por mas fuerte que haya sido esta semana para no arrastrarme a buscarlo y pedirle o si era necesario rogarle que me preste atención por unos minutos. No quiero que se vuelva a alejar de mi, no quiero que lo nuestro termine como si no hubiera sido nada importante para él. Solo quiero que se enamore de mí, como yo lo estoy. Pero ¿como conseguir semejante a saña?

**- Lo que sucedió es que soñé, no, mejor dicho, tuve una horrible pesadilla! Fue lo más fea que tuve en toda mi vida. Estábamos aquí, mirando televisión, el noticiero puse para fastidiarlas, pasaron una especie de flash informativo de último momento donde contaba un accidente automovilístico donde un camión envistió el auto de Edward del lado que se maneja. Fue terrible y eso no basto para despertar, sentí que estaba despierta, pero en un lugar oscuro, y mil sentimientos me embargaban y por mas que luchaba contra ellos, no lograba nada, me invadían y me sentía tan pero tan mal.** – y nuevamente las lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Era desesperante. Ross me cobijo en sus brazos.** Sentí que perdí definitivamente a Edward y no podía luchar contra eso y todo mi mundo perdió sentido, incluso, cuando sentí que ustedes estaban conmigo, no me fue suficiente para repeler el miedo, la tristeza y desolación. **– Las mire – **Chicas, perdón, me siento horrible, no pude valorar su amistad, sentir que él ya no esta mas en este mundo, destruyo mi ser, no las se valorar. A nadie. Solo lo necesitaba a él. Nadie me podía consolar si no es Edward. **– y mi llanto se transformo en agonía. Las personas que siempre estuvieron a mi lado, los sentimientos que tengo hacia ellas, se volvieron insignificante frente al sentimiento que tengo hacia Edward en casi una semana. Soy despreciable.

_- Cálmate Bells, a nosotras nos pasaría lo mismo, estoy segura de que si pierdo a Jazz o Ross a Emmett estaríamos devastada, no te puedes culpar por eso. El amor verdadero es así. Tú otra mitad es irremplazable. Relájate, ¿si? Porque no lo llamas o mejor le manda un mensaje, por si esta manejando. Dile algo que te asegure una respuesta y listo, veras que esta bien. Fue solo un mal sueño. _– muy amablemente Alice me extendió mi celular.

**- Gracias. No sé que haría sin ustedes, de verdad. Pero… Pero, Aggr, no sé que escribirle. Mis neuronas quedaron dañadas después de ese sueño. Que mala pasada me jugo mi cabeza! Cielos! –** me excuse, estaba en blanco, creo que solo podía llorar. Y efectivamente empecé otra vez, me iba a deshidratar.

- _Veamos, le escribiré por ti, ¿de acuerdo?_ – asentí y le devolví mi celular. – _Podemos ponerle, "que tengas buen viaje, acuérdate de hacer descansos, ¿si? ¿Estas por llegar? Se precavido." Seguro contesta. ¿Si?_

Asentí conforme de que ella tenga la capacidad de domar su cerebro en todas las situaciones. Me siento tan frustrada. Solo tratando de controlar mis lágrimas. No quiero perderlo, tengo que enamorarlo, pero ¿como? me extrajo de mis pensamientos el sonido de confirmación de temperatura del termómetro, viva la tecnología.

_- Ay por Dios, tienes fiebre. Casi 39°! Tenemos que suspender todo!_

**- No, no podemos hacer eso. Todo el mundo llegara. Además ustedes hicieron tanto esfuerzo para que este día. Además hay un montón de personas que seguro vendrán y como haremos para avisarles a todos, seria casi imposible. No podemos suspender. Aparte de que no quiero. Me arreglare e bajare. ¿Entendido?**

- Pero Bella, estas mal, tienes mucha fiebre. No seas cabeza dura.

**- Nada de peros ni de motivos. Me arreglare con o sin su ayuda y bajara a la fiesta. Solo es cuestión de una ibuprofeno o una bayaspirina(1)**

_- Ok, haremos esto, iré a buscarte el medicamento, lo tomas y descansas un poco mas, mientras nosotras nos las arreglamos para arreglarte. ¿Ok_? – Alice, siempre tan ingeniosa y maravillosa.

Asentí regalándole una brillante sonrisa, no podía permitir que después de tanto trabajo y esmero todo se fuera a un tubo por un poco de fiebre, no había que ser tan dramático. Además, seguro era la pesadilla o por el cabello húmedo, Charlie nunca me dejo ir a dormir si lo tenia aun mojado. Un motivo mas para no dormir así, era al despertar, se volvía un indomable nido de pájaros. Si o si debía lavarlo otra vez. No servía para nada un poco de crema para peinar o agua y peine.

El sonido característico de mi celular avisando que recibió un mensaje me altero de sobremanera. Trate de abrirlo, pero se me escapaba de la mano, como si saltara lejos de mi. Malditos nervios. Maldición, tendría que cambiarlo por uno táctil. Maldita tapa molesta! Cuando logra abrir el mensaje mi alma, corazón y hasta la vida volvía a mi cuerpo, rebosante de felicidad.

_Gracias Dulce, Bella!_

_Tranquila, manejare con cuidado, ahora estoy en una estación, tomando un café, para seguir viaje._

_Pásala lindo esta noche, ¿si?_

_Disculpa por no estar._

_Espero que mi presente que haya gustado._

_Beso Enorme. Donde más lo desees. ;)_

Edward siempre seria Edward. ¿Donde mas lo desee? Frase para tragar pesado por el disparo de pensamientos.

Le mostré el mensaje a Ross antes de abalanzarme hacia ella para abrazarla fuertemente, estaba tan feliz. Tan llena de vida nuevamente. Al fin y al cabo, la suerte no se me había terminado. Luego de que Alice regreso con la pastilla, la tome, y le comente el mensaje, me recosté cómodamente y no tarde en dormirme. No era un buen momento para pensar como hacer para que se enamore de mí. En ocasiones sentía algo que me molestaba en el rostro y estoy casi segura que hice muecas de lo mas extrañas y graciosas.

Muy pronto para mi gusto me despertaron, pero no se los hice saber. Todavía me sentía mal, me daba perfectamente cuenta que algo de fiebre continuaba teniendo además de un dolor de cabeza que se acrecentaba con cada movimiento. ¿Mi cerebro se movía y se chocaba contra el cráneo o era mi impresión?

Bendita sea la hora que dije que quería seguir con el tema de la fiesta. No me gusta que me festejen. Además abría más gente desconocida para mí que las que conozco. Seguramente, la mayoría siendo hipócritas y criticando luego por la espalda. Como odiaba eso!

_- ¡Basta, Bella. Valora el esfuerzo de tus mejores amigas. Dan todos los días, constantemente, todo de ellas para ti, gracias a ellas pasaste momento maravillosos desde la niñez. Deja de ser tan desconsiderada!_

_- Wow, si que estas loca, te reprendes mentalmente tu misma._

_- Hola querida conciencia. Tanto tiempo sin aparecer para decirme cosas desagradable. Pensé que dejaste atrás esa etapa. Y vienes justo hoy a fastidiarme, y yo con un dolor de cabeza que no aguanto._

_- Pues tu sola te metiste en esto!_

_- Largo de aquí, quien quiere enemigos si tu conciencia ya apesta por si sola! Agrr!_

Los minutos pasaban y mi pelo iba adquiriendo forma en el desprolijo recogido que tanto me gustaba. Y que Ali hacia perfectamente bien. Por ultimo el vestido, un lindo vestido color salmón con unos detalles en las tiras de lentejuelas doradas. La combinación podía resultar osada de verlo tendido en la cama, pero puesto, quedaba hermoso, ideal para este festejo. Y por suerte, los zapatos color plateados, no eran tan altos!

Se escuchaban los autos, camionetas y motos acercarse a la casa. ¿Dónde cabrían tantos vehículos? Mejor no pensar la locura que habrá encontrado Alice como solución al problema. Pasaban las 10:30 p.m. cuando Ross con urgencia subió a buscarme. Estaba como loca porque mucha gente llego a horario y no era lo común y debía apreciar todo el "arte de Ali y Ross" antes de que la gente aumente demasiado el alcohol en sangre y comenzara a destrozar todo.

Estaba por llegar a los últimos escalones cuando mi vista se fijo en la gran sala ahora desamueblada, pero fantásticamente decorada con miles de telas de colores salmón, blancas y doradas que partían de la enorme araña de cristal que solía estar acompañada de un elegante decorado de espejos y muebles de caoba con finos objetos de plata y oro.

El ambiente era maravilloso, muchos de sus compañeras y compañeros de clases se me acercaban a felicitarme por la fiesta, el alcohol, la comida de copetín y también, si es que lo recordaban, me felicitaban por mi cumpleaños. Parecía broma, claro, de Bella es la fiesta, aunque se haga en la mansión Brandon pero casi nadie recuerda el motivo por el cual se realiza la maldita fiesta, les bastaba con el alcohol y comida gratis. Vaya gente.

De las pocas personas que me saludaron amablemente por mi cumpleaños, el único que tuvo que dar la nota, olvidándose de lo cordial y respetuosidad con que debe tratarse a una mujer a la que no le intereses, como siempre pasaba y como era de esperarse, fue Mike que casi me deja desparramada en el piso, por la velocidad a la que se dirigió hacia mi para abrazarme, felicitarme, toquetear mi espalda y casi llenar mi mejilla de baba. Le hacia falta un buen golpe. No pude evitar la mueca de desagrado que me produjo. Para mi suerte, Ross se encontraba cerca y me libero de Newton en menos de un segundo, sin darle ni una explicación, solo una de las típicas miradas de ella, las que te invitan a salir corriendo en la dirección contraria, lo más rápido posible.

Nos reunimos con una eufórica Alice, la fiesta estaba a tope de gente y por suerte el gran sentido de predicción de Al la previno y adquirió todo lo necesario para que nadie se quede con las ganas de algo, alcohol, aperitivos, comida, todo, absolutamente todo estaba en grandes cantidades. La fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito, para orgullo y deleite de Alice y Rosalie. Y me sentía feliz por ellas.

Poco después hicieron su aparición Emmett y Jasper, reclamando atención de sus novias, felicitándome con besos y abrazos por mi cumpleaños pero quejándose porque últimamente acaparaba la atención de ellas. Que explicación podría darles. "Es que me están ayudando a ser apetecible para Edward y así poder estar íntimamente con el hasta que termine el instituto, además que estoy tan locamente enamorada de él que solo me voy a conformar con eso aunque me haga miserable por meses o quien sabe, por el resto de mi vida". Claro que no, eso no lo admitiría jamás!

Las chicas se disculparon conmigo, para ir a bailar con sus apuestos novios peor advirtiéndome que pronto regresarían. Vi a esas dos hermosas parejas bailar, los chicos no eran mas que media cabeza mas altas que ellas haciendo la combinación perfecta y se notaba el aura de su amor. Una postal enternecedora. Y nuevamente ese sentimiento de celos y envidia de que ellas tengas a la persona que aman, exhibiéndose sin miedo, demostrándose su amor y cuidándolo de todo.

¿Como conseguiría que Edward me ame? ¿tal vez era una advertencia de que me separe de él, antes que pase mas tiempo y mis sentimientos crezcan porque luego no podría soportar la perdida? ¿Pero como me alejo cuando no lo quiero ni lo deseo? Solo pienso en volver a verlo.

Sentí una punzada muy dolorosa en la cabeza. Los minutos comenzaron a pasarme muy lentos, veía como la gente se divertía pero todos parecían que se movían lentamente frente a mis ojos, había momentos en los que la vista se me nublaba. Sin duda la fiebre volvía a adueñarse de mi cuerpo pero con más ímpetu y el volumen de la música no me estaba ayudando. Sentía que me taladraba la cabeza. Y vaya que el dolor era insoportable. Mire mi reloj, pero ni siquiera había terminado el día de mi cumpleaños. Todavía no podía retirarme de la fiesta. Seguramente a las chicas les dolería semejante desplante de mi parte.

Me fui a sentar a una banca retirada que estaba en el patio. La mayor cantidad de personas se concentraba en el interior de la casa, ya que era muy probable que en medio de la noche comience a llover. El aire fresco alivio un poco el dolor de cabeza, sin contar el hecho de que la música ya no me ensordecía.

Sentía que un calor subía y se dispersaba por todo mi cuerpo; que mis glándulas salivales, producían exceso de salivación, estaba constantemente tragando; que mi corazón latía a ritmo descocado. Comenzaba a marearme, parecía como si mi concentración de azúcar hubiese bajado. Pero eso no podía ser posible.

Cerré los ojos y rememore momentos con Edward. Tenia que encontrar la manera de sentirme mejor, abstraer mi mente de los síntomas, con imágenes suya y recomponerme para volver a la fiesta y muy cortésmente excusarme con mis amigas.

Las primeras imágenes que invadieron mi mente fueron mucho más atrás en el tiempo de lo que esperaba a las primeras veces que lo vi como el adolecente viril en que se había transformado. Recordé nuestras primeras charlas y su esplendida sonrisa amistosa que hacia que mi aire se atore en mis pulmones, lo bien que se veía con su pelo mojado por la traspiración en los entrenamientos del equipo, la primera vez que me acompaño al salón de clases y tuve la osadía de besarlo en la comisura de los labios, esos dulces, suaves, delicados y expertos labios. Como espanto a Mike en el estacionamiento ganándose mi gratitud eternamente pase lo que pase y en ese mismo lugar, su beso inesperado, nuestro primer beso.

Y para finalizar los recuerdos mi primera vez, nuestra hermosa noche: juntos, sus besos declarando cada centímetro de mi piel como de su propiedad, sus manos haciendo una impresión a la perfección de mi cuerpo, llevándome al placer que jamás creí conocer. La sensación de tocar esa ancha espalda, de mi piel con su piel. Agr! Deje a un lado esos recuerdos porque el calor volvería a mi y concentrado en una parte de mi cuerpo muy precisa y que necesitaba atención.

¿Por qué cuando uno conoce los verdaderos placeres de la vida, se hace tan difícil la abstinencia? Necesitaba a Edward, necesitaba de sus besos, sus manos, sus caricias, su cuerpo sobre el mio. Maldición! Pasar una semana sin hablarnos casi y que tuviera el lindo gesto de darme un presente me hizo morir de amor.

A veces me costaba entenderlo, se enojo sin motivo y paso toda la semana esquivándome o no prestándome atención, para luego aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado, dejándome un saludo y regalo por mi cumpleaños, cuando yo lo único que le pediría seria uno de sus dulces y embriagadores besos.

Ahora que lo recordaba no había abierto mi regalo, su preciado regalo para mí. ¿Su elección tendrá algún significado? Me pare bruscamente, quería saber que me había dado! Ni me importo el dolor de cabeza ni el mareo, solo camine a paso muy apresurado, para atravesar el patio y volver a la locura de la fiesta. Recién cuando frene a abrir la puerta, todo se junto, la fiebre, el dolor de cabeza y el mareo.

Todo se comenzó a poner borroso, la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir todo mi mundo otra vez, trate de enfocar mi vista, y me sorprendí, pero no, no puede ser, nuevamente este delirando, como si estuviera en un sueño. Él no puede estar aquí. Entonces si, debe ser un sueño. Uno de los más maravillosos de mi vida. Porque ahí esta él. Parado a unos pocos metros y justo mirándome cuando termine de abrir la puerta. Y detrás de él, sonriendo, nuestros amigos. Una nueva punzada en mi cabeza me alerto. Le extendí mi mano para que me ayude, él me sonrió, avanzo presuroso hacia mí, pero mis piernas me fallaron, mi brazo cayo bruscamente al costado de mi cuerpo y la oscuridad que me amenazaba con invadirme, fue mas fuerte y me gano nuevamente.

.

.

.

Creo que son reconocidas mundialmente ambos medicamentos. Pero si no, tienen la propiedad sintomática de bajar la fiebre, los síntomas del resfrió entre otros.

Wow, amenazas de muerte recibí. También que tendré que soportar una furia incontenible. Son muy amorosas chicas y yo que las amo tanto.

ES CORTO LO SE. Pero no aguante mas y lo subí antes de tiempo.

* * *

GRACIAS A TODAS/OS POR COMENTAR. HE CUMPLIDO CON LO QUE PROMETI. SI ALGUIEN COMENTO Y EL MENSAJE PRIVADO NO LE LLEGO, RECLAMEN-ME Y DISCULPEMEN. JURO QUE SE LOS ENVIE A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON.

**MAZG** en el próximo capitulo veremos que pensó y paso en la semana de Edward!

**GABRIELA CULLEN** muy cierto, no puedo dañar a Edward, si nos robo el corazón a todas! Espero que el capitulo te guste.

**SAKURA93** vamos en sintonía, que lindo. Obviamente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no se me ocurriría nunca lastimar ni mucho menos matar a Edward. Es una historia romántica esta. No hagamos tragedias. Admitámoslo, las odiamos! Todos queremos finales felices, asi nos lo enseñaron desde pequeños con los cuentos de hadas!

**MELANIA** pues parece que alguien llego, ¿no? espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! Gracias por comentar!

** .ESC** Hola, bienvenida! Gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo. Les dejo la pica asi las provoco y me comentan! Son artimañas de la que uno se vale! Perdón! Gracias por comentar.

**MICHELLE DE CULLEN** por suerte lo de Edward fue un susto, un mal sueño. Yo creo que la amistad siempre hay que valorarla. Por otro lado, Bella adquiere confianza en si misma y en gran medida es por Ed. Hay que reconocer que uno en la vida tuvo un amor que produjo cambios positivos. Algo parecido paso en mi caso particular. Espero que la historia te siga gustando! Y también este capitulo. Gracias por comentar! En verdad!

**HLNJRQR** gracias por tus aminos. Solo importa que te guste la historia y que me lo hayas dejado claro! Se te agradece en verdad! todos los que comentan dan animo para seguir, por eso no me voy a cansar de repetirlo. GRACIAS!

**SHIR-CULLEN** gracias por comentar. Tratare de no dejarte con la intriga. Tienes una pista de quien ve Bella al final!

**LORY24** todavía falta. Poco, pero falta.

**LIZ** falsa alarma. No me mates!

* * *

UN PEQUEÑO SECRETO. NO FALTAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS. TAL VEZ, HAGA UNA SECUELA. NO SE ¿QUE OPINAN?

Besos a todas/os

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.

Se viene el POV de EDWARD!

Nos leemos pronto.

Vero.


	26. Semana Edward POV

Después de una semana complicada, me escape de cada uno de mis problemas, ESCRIBIENDO, ESCRIBI, BORRE Y VOLVI A ESCRIBIR, este capitulo.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Edward POV**

La idea de no estar en la fiesta de Bella me tenía realmente loco, enojado y lo principal, con una ira asesina única y exclusivamente dirigidas al maldito suertudo del "Perro" Black. Parece que la suerte no quiere estar de mi lado! Maldito viaje! Porque esta maldita casualidad!

La gente volvió cada una a lo suyo cuando la música comenzó nuevamente a sonar. Pero yo no podía. Tenia mi mirada fija en el Black que hablaba feliz y contento con Mi Bella! Me gustaría saber que pensaría si le dijera que cada centímetro de ella me pertenece! No podía contener mis ganas. Quería alejarlo de ella, tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla lejos de él, muy lejos.

Lo que mas impulso me daba para hacerlo, eran las miradas furtivas que Bella me enviaba. Por más que le sonreía a él, ella me buscaba a mí. Solo a mí. ¡Trágate eso Perro! Quería estar yo con ella, disculparme una y mil veces por no poder estar a su lado en su cumpleaños!

El hecho de que Bella lo considere su amigo no es suficiente para poder controlarme. Quería alejarlo de ella a golpes, pero es evidente que si lo hacia ella se molestaría mucho conmigo y eso seria darle ventajas a él. Reconozcámoslo. Él esta enamorado de ella. Podría jurarlo! Esa cara de bobo con una enorme sonrisa lo delata.

En un segundo todo cambio, parecía una burbuja de tensión, Al y Ross estaban muy cerca de Bella y Black, parecían a punto de matarse a golpes. ¿Qué demonios pasaba iba? Bella tomo a Alice y Rosalie de los brazos y las arrastro con esfuerzo luego de darle una especie de reprimenda a Black, o eso crei ver. Varios pasos después tanto Al cono Ross dejaron de mirar a Black con cara asesina y miraron hacia delante. Y mas cuando note que Al y Ross le reclamaban a Bella y ella parecía ni inmutarse. Desaparecieron por la casa, seguramente dando un recorrido. Me muero de la intriga por saber que diablos pasa entre ellos!

_- Jazz, Emm, ustedes saben que problema tienen sus novias con Black?_

- Creo que es porque él, muchas veces acapara la compañía de Bella por días, principalmente los fines de semana. Pero hacia tiempo que no se veían y claramente, saben que puede suceder con su reaparición. – excelente fue la explicación de Jazz. Maldición. Seguro que se le pagaría a partir de ahora para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

La fiesta iba terminando y no sabía si era de lo más conveniente que tres chicas estén dando una vuelta por la casa, con la cantidad de chicos alcoholizados que había, alguno podía creer poder pasarse de vivo con ella y yo no tardaría en ponerlo en su lugar para luego sacarlo a patadas de mi casa.

Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlas cuando reaparecieron por una puerta en dirección a nosotros, me sentía feliz de que no hayan tenido ningún altercado y feliz de que ahora estaría conmigo un rato, porque no se podría quedar otra vez con todo este lio, además, seguro se enoja porque no estoy en su fiesta. ¡Rayo! Las novias de mis amigos estaban felices por la fiesta y tanto Emm como Jazz asistirían ya que así lo habían dispuesto sus novias. ¡Bola de babosos, pollerudos y dominados! Ellos irían y yo no. Eso me molestaba, pero lo que realmente me causaba irritación era el hecho de que el perro de Black asistiría, porque por mas que no se lleve bien con las chicas, era el amigo de Bella. Maldito suertudo.

Estaba molesto, cada palabra que escuchaba respecto a esa fiesta me molestaba más. ¿Por qué diablos no sabia que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Bella? ¿Por qué no me lo conto antes? Así yo podría haber hecho otra planificación y compartir ese momento con ella! es que acaso nunca le pregunte cuando era su cumpleaños? Maldición! No! Nunca asistí a una fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella, solo la hacen porque son los amados 18. Para colmo de males, soy muy malo recordando fechas, apenas recuerdo los cumpleaños de Emm y Jazz y eso que hace años que somos amigos.

Contarle a Bella mi imposibilidad de asistir a su fiesta me rompió el alma, si es que tengo una, note la tristeza y desilusión en su rostro aunque logro componerlo pasado unos segundos, donde me una sonrisa conciliadora, que realmente me hizo mas miserable. "primero las prioridades" dijo, pero en este momento yo sentía que mi prioridad era ella, no mi futura facultad, no siquiera era probable que termine en otro país estudiando, aunque quede relativamente de Forks.

Quería y deseaba que se moleste y enoje, que diga esas típicas frases que había escuchado mil veces, cuando decía una excusa paras esquivar una invitación incomoda. U otra táctica a la que tuve que enfrentarme es que haga una escenita de arrumacos para convencerme de quedarme, utilizando cualquier chantaje. Y era eso lo que esperaba y para lo cual me estaba preparando. Pero no, ella siempre me tenía que dar la nota. Tan pacifica como siempre. Acepando sin rechistar mis compromisos anteriores. Ella era la excepción a toda regla.

Estaba a punto de besarla con toda la pasión del mundo, demostrándole con cada rose lo mucho que me lamentaba no estar con ella, además de que su apetitosa boca no dejaba de llamarme como un cartel floreciente. Pero claro, la malvada novia de mi amigo, nos interrumpió. Asesinarla, lenta y dolorosamente, eso era lo que deseaba en este momento. Me comporte como otro perro faldero, los seis salimos a acompañarlas a donde estaba el auto de Alice.

Y luego de una especie de despedida, por fin pude besarla, en realidad ella me beso, pero le arrebate el beso con una pasión desenfrenada. Y vaya que me respondió. Pero en un segundo todo termino, se alejó y se fue a sentarse en el auto a esperar. Pase por unos segundos de confusión, hasta que note que su mascara de normalidad había caído y es su rostro se marcaba la tristeza y era mi maldita culpa, lo sabia, a pesar de decir que todo estaba bien. Me miro, componiéndose, y regalándome una magnifica sonrisa, se la devolví pensando en lo increíble que era.

Me fui dentro de mi casa porque no soportaría mucho tiempo mas sonreírle. Me dolía, estaba tan dolido. Busque el cómodo sillón acomodado en el ventanal y la observe, nuevamente sin su mascara de "todo esta bien". No sabia que hacer para solucionarlo. Las chicas se terminaron de despedir de sus novios luego de un examen de amígdalas extensivas múltiples. Alice piso el acelerador con ganas, en apenas segundos, el auto desapareció de nuestra vista. Los chicos entraron.

_- Bueno chicos, váyanse con cuidado, si? _– los salude.

- Nada de eso, te ayudaremos hermano, además debes contarnos que sucedió entre Bella y tú, ella esta triste y tu muy ofuscado.- interrogo Jazz.

_- No paso nada._ – me levante para empezar a acomodar todo.

- Vamos niñita habla. – insistió Emm sujetándome del brazo y volviéndome a sentar.

_- No sucede nada, maldición, solo no voy a estar en el cumpleaños 18 de Bella, y ella frente mio actúa como si nada pasara pero cuando se alejó chau mascara feliz, hola tristeza. Y me siento miserable. ¿Contentos?_

- No viajes y listo.- la fácil solución de Emmet, claro que me encantaría no viajar, pero ya esta todo programado idiota, quería gritarle.

- Cielos Emm! No seas tan bestia. Esta comprometido con ese viaje! Que le dirá a sus padres! Hace meses que lo estaban planeando! Ira a un recorrido guiado organizado por la misma facultad para convencer a los estudiantes! Él esta anotado! No lo puede revertir así como asi.– reprendió Jazz. Le agradecí mentalmente, tenia la boca llenas de insultos.

- Vaya, bueno hermano, no te preocupes, te la cuidaremos. – eso si se lo agradecía a Emm.

_- Principalmente de Black_.- avise.

- De todos! Golpeare a cualquiera que se le acerque.- Emmett siempre seria Emmett y unos muy desarrollados músculos. No pudimos mas que reir hasta que nos doliera el estomago, demasiado alcohol en sangre. Definitivamente.

Comenzamos a despertar a algunas personas que todavía estaban tirados en el piso, en unos sillones. Otros estaban en el patio, pero lo mas cómico fue encontrara un chico dormido abrazado al inodoro. Gracias a Dios, nadie devolvió en algún lugar de dentro de la casa. Sorprendentemente encontramos muchas chicas, dormidas y nos costó bastante despertarlas, con un vago era fácil. Lo zamarreábamos o tirábamos de la pierna, incluso, Emm llego a pegarle un par de patadas a uno para que se levante. Pero con las mujeres era distinto, teníamos que ser delicados, no queríamos tener conflicto, ni que piensen cualquier cosa, algunas las mojábamos levemente para que reaccionaran, a las que le conocíamos los nombres, las llamábamos y a penas las tocábamos.

Por suerte, no pasa un poco mas de media hora, cuando la casa quedo vacía, a excepción de Emm, Jazz y yo, por supuesto, lo primero que hicimos fue recoger todos los jarros, bandejas, ¿ropa interior? Si, ropa interior de mujer en el patio encontramos, una muy linda y llamativa mini tanga color morado. Vaya, alguien la paso bien, además de mí, antes del anuncio de Alice, obviamente.

Recordar la escena de la cocina n ayudaba mucho que digamos, me hacia sentir mal, yo quería estar ahí. Rayos, debía dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y renunciar de una buena vez y por todas con la idea de asistir a esa fiesta. Debo concentrarme.

Con la ayuda de los chicos el aseo fue mucho mas rápido, aunque con el bromista de Emm demoramos, como se le puede ocurrir mojarnos con agua enjabonada. Maldición, olíamos a lavanda! Reacomodamos cada mueble y objeto decorativo de mi madre. Espero haberlos puesto correctamente, sino entraría en una crisis. Les ofrecí a los chicos quedarse, estaban muy cansado, la combinación de pasar toda la noche despiertos noche, mas el beber alcohol, sumado al cansancio físico por el aseo y el sueño que se les notaba que tenían, podía llegar a ser desastrosa. Por suerte aceptaron a la primera. Emm salió corriendo a mi habitación, amaba usar mi cama, supuestamente el colchón era estupendo, raro, porque todas las habitaciones tenían el mismo colchón, para mi era porque mi cama es de dos plazas, los cuartos de invitados, tienen camas simples, o eso cree él, en realidad yo lo hago dormir en el único cuarto con cama como esa.

Para su mala suerte y buena para mí, había sido precavido y cerré cada habitación bajo llave, por las dudas de que alguien en la fiesta pueda llegar a colarse hacia ellas. Los acompañe a las habitaciones que ocupaban cuando dormían en casa, pero siendo bueno con Emmett y cambiándolo a otra habitación. Se tiro de cabeza a la cama, que casi termina hecha pedazos por el impacto del cuerpo del oso. Con Jazz reímos, esa como un niño. Siempre seria así, esto empezando a creer, que de esa manera se vive mejor, por lo menos a él, siempre se lo ve feliz y de buen humor.

Encontrar el sueño, me resulto mas difícil que encontrar el tesoro escondido. Bella- Cumpleaños. Bella- Fiesta- Black. Bella – Fiesta – Sin Mi. Bella – Fiesta- Mil oportunidades de otros de estar con ella. Bella – sin mi. Yo en Vancouver sin Bella. Todo giraba en torno a ella. ¿Por qué en todo estaba ella? En el instituto quería descubrirla mirándome, pero resultaba ser yo el que la miraba constantemente, la mayoría de reojo, cuando no podía encontrar un lugar estratégico para observarla sin que resulte tan evidente. Es asi como note, que Alice es la parlanchina del grupo, que Ross tiene sus días en los que acapara la conversación o en los que se abstiene de participar y se la ve enojada, mientras que las mayoría de las veces, Bella se ve pensativa y habla poco, pero parecería ser que a sus amigas le es suficiente. Parece ser el centro de paz. Nunca esta enojada o demasiado feliz como para que su cara lo externalice, es mas bien la como el Cuadro de Mona Lisa y cielos, desespera, ¡muero por saber que es la maldita cosa en la que piensa!

Como ahora, porque darme sonrisas y palabras de aceptación y en partes de consuelo hacia mi, cuando en su cabeza puede estar pensando otras cosas, desde maldecirme, hasta pensar que es mentira, una vil excusa o que tengo una cita con otra mujer. ¿Que pasara por su cabeza?

OOOooOooOOoOOooOoOOooOOoOooO oOooOOoOoOoOOoOooOoOooOoOOoO OoOoOOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOOoOooOo oOoOOoOooOoOooOO

No fue ni Jazz, ni Emm, los que me despertaron el domingo a la tarde, no. Fue un grito de mi madre, si, Esme, en un brote de locura o desesperación. Un grito que retumbo por toda la casa, que llego a la planta alta donde queda mi dormitorio, como si me lo estuviera gritando en la puerta de este. Definitivamente, la casa amplifica los ruidos, un defecto importante, pero nada es perfecto, ¿verdad? lo primero que pensé es que con los chicos habíamos puesto mal alguna estatuilla, pisapapeles o adorno. Baje apresuradamente para pedir y rogar disculpas y subsanar yo mismo el error. Pero no, absolutamente no se debía a algo desacomodado y lo peor es que era muy, pero muy grave para mi madre, fue como matarla. Su rostro mostraba desolación y angustia, pero no cualquier angustia, una angustio copiosa. Y confirme que su grito no podía ser resultado de tan mínima falta. Mi madre casi muere de un infarto al notar que uno de los portarretratos, donde tenia una foto familiar, una foto que casi se la podía denominar giganto-grafia, en la que los tres aparecíamos posando de cuerpo entero. Mi madre sentada en una hermosa silla antigua restaurada por ella misma, mi padre a la derecha de la misma y yo a la izquierda, no hacia mas de unos meses atrás que fue sacada, pero el día de hoy, o mejor dicho ayer en la fiesta, tubo la "excelente idea" y buena suerte que no lo descubra en el momento justo en el que bajaban dicho portarretrato y arrancaban, sin la mas mínima prolijidad, la parte de la foto donde me encontraba yo.

- **¿Como alguien puede ser tan cruel?** – me pregunto llena de dramatismo, mi madre con ojos llorosos.

_- Mamá, no te preocupes, podemos hacer un duplicado o ir a sacarnos algunas fotos nuevas._ – trate de consolarla con palabras y un fuerte abrazo que correspondió.

- **Seria fantástico hacer una nueva sesión de fotos! **– y dicho esto bajo la foto. –**La remplazaremos con la anterior, le pediré para dentro de unas semanas turno al fotógrafo. Tengo que coordinar con tu padre. Ve a ayudarlo con las valijas, las compras y los regalos. Todavía debe estar descargando**! – pidió luego de un beso y unas caricias en la espalda.

_- ¿Tanto así mamá?_

**- Y más**.- respondió más calmada y feliz.

Lo cierto es que si, bolsas y bolsas de distintas tiendas de ropa, distintos objetos para cambiar la decoración, cajas con elementos que utilizaría para su trabajo, pedidos de toda clase de varias amigas del pueblo. Mi padre trajo muchas carpetas informativas de su convención. Sumado a los típicos regalos tecnológicos que me solían dar. Mas lo que se llevaron de acá, aunque las valijas ahora parecían explotar. Siempre se cumple, es una Ley de Murphy, cuando salís de viaje, las cosas en la valija entran perfectamente, cuando regresas, de suerte si cierran sin explorar.

Luego de entrar todo y sin ganas de escuchar como mi madre le contaba la tragedia a mi padre, me acorde de la existencia de mis amigos, Jasper, se había despertado por el grito, pero por obvias razones no había salido del cuarto, eran asuntos familiares en los que él no tenia porque inmiscuirse. Mientras Emmett seguía durmiendo como si estuviera en una inmensa nuve de espuma, claramente ni se había inmutado o enterado del grito. Parecía estar invernando, como todo un oso, ni un terremoto debajo de él mismo lo haría despertar.

Luego de varios intentos con zamarreos, destapadas e intento mutuo con Jazz de mover su cuerpo en peso muerto tirando de su pierna, no nos quedo más que tirarle un vaso lleno de agua fría combinado con mini hielitos para que se despierte. Y déjenme cantar victoria! Seguido de un Corre por tu vida que le dije a Jazz al ver la forma furibunda en que nos miraba Emm. Para muestra suerte, mi madre se interpuso en el camino con una deliciosa torta Selva Negra, que dejo inmune el instinto asesino de Emm. En parte lo entendía, primero porque no dormimos más de 5 horas luego de estar cerca de 24 horas despiertos, de ahí en sueño tan pesado y segundo, porque una torta de chocolate con crema, con frutilla y trozos de chocolates hace que te olvides de todo lo malo que pudo pasar.

La torta en minutos desapareció, la tarde del domingo pasó volando, casi imperceptiblemente y mis amigos emprendieron el regreso a casa, pero al de sus novias, que los llamaban reclamándole atención. La suerte de la vida de soltero, es poder hacer con tu tiempo lo que deseas! Puse un poco de música y comencé a revisar las actividades del instituto de la semana, tres exámenes esta, dos exámenes la próxima, habrá que dedicarle unas horas de estudia a las materia.

Pero seria mañana, no necesito estudiar tanto, tengo buena memoria. Baje a buscar algo rápido de cenar para pronto volver a dormir, estaba fusilado del fin de semana. Fue excelente, hasta lo del maldito aviso de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella. Seguía sin entender porque me molestaba tanto no asistir, solo quería estar. Yo sentía que debía estar presente. Eso era lo mas complicado, dilucidar porque lo consideraba un deber.

Comí tantas empanadas que mi madre precavida había horneado antes de tiempo, que me fui a acostar con sensación de pesadez, sé que no es lo correcto, pero gracias a eso, a los pocos segundos ya me encontraba dormitando.

ooOOoooOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO OoooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOo ooooOOOOOoooooOOOoooOOOOOOOO OOoooooo

El lunes llego, y un nutritivo desayuno me esperaba, hoy tenia entrenamiento con el equipo y claro esta, gastaría mas energías ya que pronto se venia el campeonato interregional. Eso me emocionaba, este año íbamos a tratar de conseguir por fin el primer lugar. El anterior año, nos quedamos en segundo lugar por apenas 2 puntos, poco, pero nos resulto imposible flaquear su defensa los últimos minutos, este año seguro tendremos mejor suerte!

Mi madre me acompaño mientras comia todo su rico desayuno, contándome lo mucho que había paseado, los lugares, museos, muestras, exposiciones de artes a las que habían concurrido, hasta algunas curiosidades que le habían surguido de la conferencia medica a la que acompaño a mi padre. Tendría que pedirle a Carlisle que me de el material que trajo o que me lo comente cuando tenga tiempo, ya que no había terminado de bajar el equipaje, cuando tuvo que ir a su turno en la clínica.

Nos quedamos tan compenetrado en la conversación que no nos dimos cuenta que estaba llegando tarde al instituto, genial, ¿no? Pero en parte estaba perdonado, fueron muchos días son ver a las únicas personas que son mi familia, a las cuales amo con todo el alma.

Lo principal, al llegar a la escuela, seria tratar de encontrar a alguien, que asistió a la fiesta, la cual me pueda dar información sobre la persona que rompió la foto. Alguien debió haberlo visto. Y sea quien fuere, entrara en mi lista negra. Ni el saludo le voy a dar. Además de obligarla u obligarlo, porque también puede ser, a pedirles disculpas a Esme.

El acelerador estaba hasta el tope, imprudente, pero no quería llegar tarde. Y para mi suerte, a pesar de llegar 5 minutos retrasado, el profesor no había llegado aun al aula, pude relajar toda la tensión. Los chicos me preguntaron si todo estaba en orden y les hice un breve resumen, segundo después el profesor entro y me enfoque en lo que decía.

El almuerzo llego rápido y con ello, mi nuevo tormento. Bella – Fiesta. Ahí estaba yo, en el comedor, entre los del equipo, discutiendo algunas nuevas tácticas a proponerle al entrenador, limitándome a asentir. Quería saber donde estaba sentada, poder mirarla y ver si estaba bien, como cada día o si demostraba una mínima tristeza y me juraría arrancarle una sonrisa cada día, aunque no sepa si a ciencia cierta, el motivo de eso, sea yo.

Quería verla, solo verla, sentía ansiedad que solo se saciaría con verla, ¿Por qué me sucede esto? Ahora y con ella. ¿Por qué no puedo abstraerla de mis pensamientos? Mucho menos si tengo casi certeza de que esta cerca. ¿Será el remordimiento de no poder estar con ella, luego del hermoso momento compartido?

Maldición, no! No podía ponerme en este momento a recordar su piel, su dulce tacto, sus suaves besos, su piel mojada de sudor, los sonidos que emitía cuando la penetraba con asías, deseo y pasión desenfrenada. No puedo recordar la satisfacción única que sentía al liberarme en ella. ¡Rayos, indeseada erección! ¡Soy un maldito adolecente hormonal! ¡Pero como uno sin experiencia!

La única explicación, es que no tuve suficiente de ella, eso debe ser. Quiero mas, quiero seguir teniendo esa misma sensación de éxtasis y saciedad cuando estoy en su cuerpo, cuando la rodeo con mis brazos, cuando la jalo del cuello para que no se despegue de mi boca.

Barrí con mi mirada, todo el comedor, buscando la mesa donde solo tres chicas estarían sentadas, una rubia, una morena y una chocolate. Y las encontré, en la otra punta donde estaba yo, justo ella pudiendo verme directamente, como lo hacia, sonreí como tonto, por fin la encontraba mirándome. Les levante la mano y todas saludaron. Señale a Bella y le hice señas con la mano como para que entendiera que pronto la llamaría, esperando que así, este al pendiente del teléfono. Mis compañeros de equipo empezaron a irse y yo no pude mas que seguirlos, aunque quería contemplar, por alguna extraña razón, un rato mas a Bella, incluso ver de cerca esos labios que moría por besar. ¿Qué rayos Cullen?

Para nuestra suerte, el entrenado tomo con agrado nuestro entusiasmo de aportar nuevas tácticas que veíamos en otros equipos, principalmente los de la liga, eso nos favorecería. Estudiaríamos muchas técnicas para ponerlas en la práctica. Si les servían a ellos, nos servirían a nosotros. Ciertamente el entrenamiento fue cansador. El entrenador trato de hacernos superar nuestras propias marcas, nos recomendó ciertos tipos de ejercicios para hacer en casa o en el gimnasio los que iban.

Mas tarde, luego del baño de rigor por el ejercicio y de volver a casa cenar y realizar la sobremesa con mis padres, cumplí con mi promesa hacia Bella y la llame.

**- ¿Hola? – **contesto dudosa y con voz somnolienta.

_- Hola Bella._ ¿Cómo va? – pregunte animado, quería verla y se lo propondría, la llamada no tenia otro fin.

**- Ed! Bien. Tu, ¿Como estas?**

_- Bien Bella, te llamaba porque como no pudimos hablar hoy en todo el día, quería saber si tu semana estaba muy apretada, capaz, si no es así, podríamos vernos._

- **Oh, maldición, pero no creo poder. **

_- Ah, bueno, esta bien. Solo era por saber. Nos vemos mañana, ¿si?_ – no espere su respuesta y colgué.

¿Acaso iba a estar con Black por eso no podía estar conmigo? si mal no recuerdo, las chicas no lo soportan porque desaparece por días o semanas pero cuando reaparece acapara su atención por un buen tiempo. Esta idea me fastidia. Seguramente es eso, ¿sino que motivo mas fuerte tendría para no verme? ¿o es que no quería volver a verme y no sabia como decírmelo? Maldición! Lo mas lógico es que este enojada y dolida conmigo por mi ausencia. Tenia que ser eso! Rayos! Que no sea Black el motivo.

Le di la bienvenida a una noche de insomnio, quería llamarla y pedirle un informe detallado de todas las actividades que tendría y por las cuales no podíamos encontrarnos. Entendía que quisiera estudiar, eran exámenes importantes para la calificación final, y el hecho de que nos hayan dividió en secciones por lo cual rendíamos en días diferentes complicaba aun mas la situación. Pero ¿no podía tomarse ni una hora para estar conmigo? para salir a tomar un café y conversar de algo, cualquier cosa que nos distienda de la semana tan complicada, exigente y agotadora. Incluso darnos algún que otro beso y roce ocasional. Aunque eso ocasiones efectos indeseados en mi parte púbica, me conformaría igual. Realmente, solo me conformaría con su compañía.

.

El martes llego y no vi a Bella en absoluto, estaba realmente muy cansado y hoy a la tarde tendría que estudiar con detenimiento para mañana, tenia un examen tras otro, para mi mala suerte parcial, ya que tanto a Jazz, Emm y a mi, nos habían tocado los mismos días de examen, podríamos juntarnos antes del examen a repasar juntos, eso ayudaría.

Aunque esos planes se vieron modificados, en un ámbito positivo, por dos cosas, la primera, estudiaríamos juntos toda la tarde ya que sus novias no estaban, lo que deriva a la segunda noticia agradable para mi, Bella se iba con sus amigas a Port Ángeles de compras al centro comercial, lo cual traducido, es que no me rechazo por ir a pasar la tarde con Jacob. Mas animado y olvidándome del sueño y cansancio, estudiamos y debatimos. El examen era de historia: Roma, Grecia, La Edad Media, La Edad Moderna. Largo y tedioso, pero más llevadero si estudias grupalmente y escuchar las incongruencia que dice en ocasiones Emm.

Ya era tarde y los chicos están preocupados por sus novias, Emm llamo a Ross ya que fueron en el auto de Al y por ende, esta, manejaba. Recién estaban saliendo de Port Ángeles, asique los chicos decidieron vengarse, quedándose en mi casa a dormir, lo cual era positivo ya que habíamos quedado reunirnos a la mañana siguiente a repasar y podíamos hacerlo antes.

Mi madre Esme, estaba feliz de tenerlos nuevamente en su mesa, los apreciaba tanto como yo. Emmett como de costumbre la hacia reír como a todos. Jasper decía en ocasiones esas frases profundas para reflexionar, que nos dejada confusos, pero mi madre parecía entenderlo porque le sonreía y acotaba lago mas. Mi amigo Jazz planeaba estudiar psicología y por eso podía llegar a ser. Con él, sabíamos perfectamente que queríamos ser en un futuro, mientras que Emm aun no se decidía, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que se irían a la misma cuidad donde sus novias se iban a ir a vivir.

Eran un par de pollerudos y orgullosos de serlo. Mis amigos. Mas de una vez, me habían insistido en que vaya con ellos, pero la idea del todo no me convencía, seriamos el trio desastre, además con Jazz posiblemente tendríamos que ejercer el papel de tutor de Emm, que si seguía como ahora, se olvidaría de la mitad de sus obligaciones. Me compadezco de él y entiendo porque su novia aun no quiere vivir con él. Ross se pondría histérica de buenas a primeras.

Nos fuimos a dormir mas temprano de lo normal. Para levantarnos antes de lo normal. Y así sucedió, e increíblemente, Emm ya se encontraba en la cocina desayunando cuando baje, mientras que Jazz no mostraba señales de vida. Lo fui a despertar y el pobre se excusaba, contándome, que Alice lo llamo y lo tuvo despierto hasta la madrugada contándoles todo su viaje. Para mi gusto, desconsiderada.

Me sorprendía que Bella no me haya llamado, ¿es que acaso no le importa? Claramente debió darse cuenta que estaba molesto cuando corte la llamada el lunes por la tarde. Por lo general, son las mujeres las que me llaman para verme, no al revés y a ella, ese detalle, no parece importarle en lo absoluto. Me estaba cal comiendo de la bronca, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Estaba realmente enojada o ya no quería en lo mas mínimo verse conmigo? ¿Por qué no me buscaba o me daba una mínima indirecta y yo la buscaría. ¿O Acaso estaba muy aturdida con los exámenes? No parecía en nada una chica desordenada y poco aplicada en el estudio, debe de encontrarse al día. ¿¡Cual es su motivo!?

Lo peor es que quería verla. Estar con ella, verla sonreírme, que me cuente que paso en su vida en estos días. Estaba comenzando a sentir la sensación de no solo extrañar y necesitar su cuerpo, sino, principalmente, de charlar con ella, escuchar sus opiniones que ciertamente, eran increíblemente acertadas. Tenía tanto de bonita como inteligente. Su mirada era tan tierna y cálida que provocaba abrazarla. No se parecía en nada en absoluto a la de mi madre, pero inspiraba el mismo sentimiento Diablos, la extrañaba. Pero era mu orgullosa para buscarla y que nuevamente me rechace. Casi me atraganto con mi desayuno, cuando escuche detrás de mi a Emmett gritar de jubiló. Eso me pasa por estar pensando en Bella.

Pero ciertamente, casi me vuelvo atragantar con mi propia saliva ante la novedad que nos conto, resulto ser, que las chicas, Ross, Al y Bella, se hicieron la tarde anterior un piercing pero lo que realmente me sorprendió, es que fue idea de Bella. Wow, esa mujer era una caja de sorpresas, nunca me imaginaria que tenia ese deseo. Y ciertamente, moría por verlo y jugar con mi lengua con el.

Maldición, tengo examen y no puedo excitarme, no tendrá que haberme contado eso, era poner imágenes y a mis ratones a trabajar a mil.

Para mi suerte el examen llego, y con el mi concentración. La mañana pasó rápido. Pero en ningún momento o pasillo tuve la suerte de encontrarme con Bella. Mañana tendría otro examen, Física, ella lo tuvo el día anterior, y mañana le tocaba Historia. Siempre me fue muy bien en esa materia, ya que fui a clases particulares para el examen de las universidades para conseguir una Beca y los futuros médicos necesitábamos saberla. Podría aprovechar esta tarde, para viajar a Port Ángeles Y comprarle un presente por su cumpleaños.

Los chicos, cuando terminaron las clases, se fueron corriendo a ver y ayudar a sus novias con algunas cosas de la fiesta. Recordar la dichosa fiesta me molestaba. Que no se mal entienda. Estaba feliz por Bella, era su cumpleaños 18, me imagino la emoción de adquirir la mayoría de edad. Yo estaba muy emocionado, cuando unos meses antes cumplí mis 18, recuerdo que mis padres me regalaron mi amado Volvo. Pero me molestaba la fiesta, solo esa parte del día viernes, eso solo me molestaba y mucho. Seguro, estaría hermosa y rodeada de buitres si Black lo permitía.

Como planee, pase por mi casa, le avise a mi madre que viajaría pero volveria pronto, me deseo suerte y que no me distraiga, ya que sabia bien, que tenia examen al dia siguiente. Mi madre no era exigente y no necesitaba decirme que debia estudiar para que yo lo haga, pero siempre me lo recordaba con una linda sonrisa. Estoy seguro que si pidiera que mate a alguien y me sonríe de esa manera, lo haría sin pensarlo y sin remordimiento.

Llegue a destino cuarenta y cinco minutos después de salir de mi casa. Frene frente a una sucursal de Tiffany & Co. La joven dependienta me sonrió demasiado amable y un poco coqueta. Le dije lo que estaba dentro de mi cabeza, un brazalete de oro blanco, rígido pero regulable, no muy ancho, algo delicado, con mariposas o flores gravadas. Me mostro varios, pero los veía poco juveniles, cuando le explique que era para el cumpleaños numero 18 de una amiga, me mostro los diseños de otra sección. Para mi suerte, tenia algo en el estilo que le pedía. Encontré una hermosa, oro blanco de base, en tiras que se entrelazaban entre si, con unos finos detalles que se incrustaban en el espacio que formaban las tiras, en flores hechas con zafiro azul. Lo único que esperaba es que Bella no note la cantidad que pudo salirme. Esperaba que la usara cada día.

Luego de la compra, volví a casa contento. Algo me decía que le gustaría. O me auto convencía de ello.

Comencé a repasar para el examen. Y asi pasaron esos dos últimos días, estudiando. En física me fue excelente, termine antes que todos y pude irme a casa antes de tiempo y estudiar para Economía. Y así paso el jueves dándole paso al dichoso viernes. Aun asi, algo mas me inquietaba, no podía encontrar ni una persona que me de datos de quien mutilo la foto de Esme. Y eso me tenia molesto, a alguien cubrían o el/la que lo hizo, es demasiado astuto y no dejo que nadie lo/la viera.

Me encontraba afuera del instituto, esperando que Bella llegue. Estaba nervioso, ya no sabía si era buena idea el regalo. Con lo fanática que era Alice de la moda y accesorio, notaria el real valor de la pulsera y me delataría. No estaba seguro de poder convencerlas que era plata con piedras preciosas y que me había salido una baratija. Además de que hacia días en los que ni ninguno de los dos nos hablamos o buscamos de acercarnos. Tal vez reaccionaba mal. No, Bella no es así, déjate de inventar excusas, tu hombría y confianza donde quedo, me reprendí.

El Posrche de Alice llego, y me arme de valor, deje las excusas y miedos de lado, se la veía feliz. Pero me arrepentí enseguida de haberme acercado, ya que su gesto cambio a disgustada por un instante y luego a amable. Maldición, tenia razón, seguramente esta enojada y se lo toma a mal.

_- Feliz Cumpleaños Bells._- trate de que se note felicidad en mi voz, pero creo que falle.

**- Gracias Ed.** – me sonrió con sinceridad. Estaba seguro que creyó que me olvide o venia a hacerle pasar un mal rato, después de tantos días de ausencia. Saque mi mano de atrás y le extendí el paquete. Los ojos de Al y Ross casi se salen de cuenca al ver el nombre Tiffany & Co. Grabando en múltiples partes, que por una extraña razón, el envoltorio también estaba lleno de corazones.

_- Toma, traje esto para ti y como no nos veremos, ya que me voy antes del almuerzo, te lo doy ahora, espero que te guste. – _ella solo miraba el paquete, ¿con miedo a agarrarlo? ¿Se dio cuenta como sus amigas de lo caro que pudo salir? Me miro a los ojos, sonriéndome, y empezó a agradecerme antes de tomarlo en sus manos.

**- Wow, no sé que decir Edward, muchísimas gracias, no tenias porque molestarte.** – me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia y dándole una significativa mirada a sus amigas, el mensaje era mas o menos "ni una palabra sobre lo que costo, sino están muertas". Parecieron captarlo, porque asintieron y me dieron sonrisas cómplices. Las novias de mis amigos eran geniales cuando se lo proponían.

_- No se cumplen 18 años todos los días. _– sonó el timbre de ingreso. –_Pásala lindo esta noche. Sabes que lamento no poder asistir. Espero noticias tuyas. Escríbeme._ – y sin decir mas, Salí corriendo a clases, tenia el examen, luego irme para que el mecánico le haga una pequeña revisión al auto y emprender el viaje.

.

Estaba en ruta y no podía sacarme de la cabeza el rostro hermoso de Bella, su brillante sonrisa. Hacia dos horas que estaba manejando y debia hacer un receso en la próxima estación de servicio que encuentre en la ruta. No pasaron mas de diez minutos que un cartel me anunciaba que a 2 km se encontraba un parador. Genial.

Tenia mi café en mano, cuando mi celular sonó. Remitente Bella. Por fin me escribió!

"_**Que tengas buen viaje, acuérdate de hacer descansos, ¿si? ¿Estas por llegar? Se precavido."**_

Sonreí ante su sugerencia, se parecía a el mensaje de mi madre. Aunque a ella le di tiempo de despedirse de mi, en cambio con Bella corte la conversación bruscamente. Rayos, la extrañaba.

_Gracias Dulce, Bella!_

_Tranquila, manejare con cuidado, ahora estoy en una estación, tomando un café, para seguir viaje._

_Pásala lindo esta noche, ¿si?_

_Disculpa por no estar._

_Espero que mi presente que haya gustado._

_Beso Enorme. Donde más lo desees. ;)_

Rayos, no lo pensé cuando agregue la ultima parte del mensaje, y lo envié casi antes de terminar de escribirlo. Estaba tan emocionado porque me escribió. Espero que sonría con esa última parte y que no se lo tome a mal. Ay, Edward, nunca cambiaras. Es una lastima que con cada minuto que pasa, estoy mas lejos de ella. Maldita fiesta. Maldita universidad.

Varios minutos después retome el viaje, y si antes Bella estaba presente, ahora me atormentaba, seguramente estaría en medio de una tortura y se preocupaba por mi viaje y me aconsejaba, era una chica absolutamente tierna, y aunque le moleste que no este presente, no se olvida de ser considerada.

Era tan fantástica y única y yo deseaba tanto estar con ella, pero no podía decirle a mi padre que no viajaría después de estar meses coordinándolo, por una fiesta de cumpleaños, me miraría como si me hubiera vuelto loco, además de que hace unas semanas atrás no veía la hora que este fin de semana llegue. Y ahora, no pase minuto que el que no me arrepienta.

Cielos Bella, te extraño, por alguna extraña razón te extraño y siento que no solo te estoy fallando a ti, sino a mi mismo, grite en el interior de mi auto. Empezaba a sentirme mal. Puse balizas y frene en la banquina. No quería continuar con este viaje. Ya no más. No quería. Estar en esa fiesta era mi lugar.

¿Por qué no me mudaba con los chicos? Donde quieran que vaya y todo estaría solucionado. Hubiera sido todo mas fácil si no lo hubiera hecho todo tan difícil. Ahora no estaría en medio de la ruta, decidiendo si ir donde debo o ir a donde quiero estar.

E hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Le pedí mil disculpas a mi hermoso Volvo. No podía volver sin una buena excusa. Levante el capot y mire las confecciones del motor. Voltee mi rostro para mirar a otro lado, cuando tome al azar una de las mangueras y tiras fuertemente de ella en mas de una ocasión, hasta que se salió. Llame a la grúa y a mi padre que me dijo que era preferible que regresara. Y debo decir que es lo único que me salí bien.

Estuve sentado dentro del auto, por varias horas, menos mal que el servicio era rápido, maldito seguro. Varias personas, se tomaron la molestia de frenar e incluso muchos decían que podían echarle una ojeada para ver que tenia, pero siempre luego de agradecerle, les comentaba que la grúa no tardaría en llegar, que no se molesten y les deseaba buen viaje. Ya estaba oscuro y comenzaba a pensar que debería llamar nuevamente cuando apareció por fin el transporte con un mecánico y cual miro extrañado al auto y luego de abrir el capot me miro con reproche, no necesitaban ser muy astuto para saber que a propósito la manguera de combustible se había salido. Tenia que ver como se lo terminaba maquillando a mi padre. Pero eso lo pensaría después, ahora iba de camino a casa a cambiarme e ir a la fiesta, esperaba llegar antes que termine este día.

Por suerte, el viaje fue ameno, convencí al mecánico para que me ayude, le dije que necesitaba una buena excusa para volver ya que había una fiesta a la que necesitaba asistir. Ambos señores me sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza, cuando al preguntar si era por una chica, asentí con la cabeza.

Lo bueno fue que al llegar a casa, mi padre confió en la palabra del mecánico. Deberíamos llevarla a una revisión de motor por la supuesta frenada en seco del auto al quedarse de un momento a otro sin combustible. Mi madre agradecía que no me haya pasado nada y me sentí muy culpable por mentirles de esa manera, tal vez podría haber sido menos teatral pero ya estaba hecho. Con mi padre discutimos como seguiríamos de ahora en más con las visitas a la universidad.

Luego de unos minutos de rigor, le pedí a mi madre su auto, me fui a la casa-mansión de Alice. Faltaban minutos para que el día termine. Llegue con segundos de sobra. Ubique al par de parejitas felices que eran mis amigos, bailando con sus novias. Los cuatro me miraron sin entender. Les pregunte por Bella, las chicas sonrieron, Jazz me miro fijamente tratando de descubrir que rayos pasaba, mientras Emm seguía perdido en su novia. Las chicas indicaron el lugar donde supuestamente estaba y nos sorprendimos al no encontrarla. Empezamos a mirar para todos lados, pero parecía no estar en la sala.

En el patio, grito Al, estábamos encaminándonos allí, cuando la puerta se abrió. Estaba hermosa, mas de lo que es humanamente posible, toda la ansiedad desapareció, toda la angustia de la mentira a mis padres se diluyo, pero la extrañaba aun mas que antes, moría por tenerla cerca. Ese vestido azul que llevada puesto le quedaba increíblemente perfecto, y bastante corto, Dios, la deseaba.

Estaba estática, mirándome, pero algo le sucedía, por la expresión de su rostro, ¿continuaba disgustada? Estiro su mano, sonríe, no, no lo estaba. Camine hacia ella, para ver, es un terrible cámara lenta, como su cuerpo se descompensaba, como cerro sus ojos y sus piernas se debilitaron dejándola caer.

Cuatro voces, conjuntas con la mia, grito con miedo su nombre, no demore un segundo en impedir que toque su cabeza el piso. La tenia entre mis brazos, inconsciente. Al, Ross miraban preocupadas a Bella, mientras Emm y Jazz me ayudaban a sujetarla mejor para llevarla a una habitación.

- ¿Que diablos paso? – pregunto Jazz una vez dentro de la habitación. Yo termine de colocar a Bella en la cama, me fije en su rostro, pálido y perlado de sudor.

_- ¿Díganme que no es fiebre alta lo que noto en su rostro?_ – exigí molesto a Alice y Rosalie.

- Dijo que se sentía mejor y que no cancelaríamos la fiesta por un poco de fiebre. – contesto Al. Encontré un termómetro en la mesa de noche

_- Pues, cuando la fiebre te hace desmayar, es porque esta alta! ¿No llamaron a un medico?¿Como permiten que su amiga se someta a eso? ¿Están locas? Puede ser grave_! – grite. Ellas enmudecieron y sus ojos se volvieron lloroso, llenos de culpa.

_- Ed, calma, no haces nada gritándoles, no es su intención lastimar a Bella_. – bufe, siempre Jazz conciliador.

El sonido del termómetro me impidió continuar hablando 39.8 de temperatura. Maldición. Tome mi teléfono.

- Papá, necesito que vengas a casa del Sr Brandon urgente. La hija del jefe de la policía, Bella Swan tiene 39.8 de fiebre y se descompenso. Parece realmente grave. – escuche como Al y Ross comenzaban a llorar.

Mi padre no tardo más de 20 minutos en llegar. Decidió llamar a la ambulancia, para poder hacerle estudios en la clínica y ver si había algo más de una avanzada Faringitis. En pleno verano, esta chica es extraña. Pero según me explicaba mi padre, tenia una acumulación importante, meses incubando, comenzó por una faringitis sin dolor que se agravo con los meses.

Todos fuimos a la clínica. Al y Ross llamaron a Charlie, que llego a los pocos minutos muy preocupado. Pero mi padre pudo calmarlo, empezaron a suministrarle inyecciones para tratar la faringitis y cuando despierte, comenzaría a tomar las partillas, su tratamiento era doble, dos dosis al día de medicamento y dos inyecciones por día. Y el tratamiento conjunto se extendería como mínimo por 5 días.

Pero todavía faltaban los miles de resultados que arrojarían las pruebas de sangre.

Seis personas en la sala de espera, haciendo eso mismo, esperar.

Mis amigos estaban abrazando a sus preocupadas novias.

Mientras que el jefe de la policía me miraba atentamente.

¡Rayos!

.

.

.

Oh, Cielos, Edward casi mata a su VOLVO! Por BELLA!

No quiero estar en el lugar de Edward, siendo taladrado por l mirada de Charlie.

.

.

Para los que tengan Facebook, cree una pagina, para poner adelantos y avisar actualizaciones y demoras: www . Facebook ElAmorSeReiDeLaLujuria

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dieron su consejo y apoyo ante mi situación. Aun estoy estancada y llena de dudas. Él solo lo niega, y yo no tengo pruebas contundentes. Y no sé que hacer. Son muchas cosas que influyen y tiran para un lado y para otro, creer o no creer, dejarse engañar o encontrar la verdadera cara de la persona con la cual estuviste más de 5 años.

Creo que ahora si, me voy a decidir a tener una relación platónica con Robert Pattinson pero solo por representar a Edward, hermoso rostro le pusieron al Vampiro en la peli.! Oh, Yeah!

Por ahora dejo que el tiempo me ayude, mi estudio y escribir para ustedes. MILLONES DE GRACAS NUEVAMENTE!

* * *

Con respecto a los reviews:

UNO, QUE ESCRIBIO VIOLET Y HAGO EXTENSIVO PARA TODOS/AS, ME PEDIA QUE NO DEJE DE SUBIR AUNQUE SEA INFORMACION SOBRE LA HISTORIA, CON BASE EN EL MIEDO EN QUE LA ABANDONE, QUIERO ACLARARLES QUE PASE LO QUE PASE, SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO. Y CON EL FIN DE NO ILISIONARLAS CON LOS CAPITULOS, CREE LA PAGINA QUE ARRIBA APARECE, CON EL FIN YA EXPLICADO, INFORMAR DEMORAS, EL DIA QUE PUBLICO EN CAPITULO Y ALGUN QUE OTRO ADELANTO.

**GABRIELA CULLEN**: entiendo perfectamente, no pidas disculpas. Lo importante es que siempre volves y dejas tu aporte! Gracias, pon pilas al trabajo! Buena semana.

**MICHELLE DE CULLEN**: desde que se baño en adelante fue soñado, por ende si, Edward fue a la escuela. Perdón si no llegue a expresarme bien en la idea, gracias por preguntar. Si, una pena que se enferme justo en su cumpleaños, pero tiene un EXCELENTE ENFERMERO! Envidia!

**SHIR-CULLEN:** unos varios días después pero continuada, siempre! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE!

**EDDIEILOVE:** Creo que debo darte la bienvenida! Contigo otro capitulo!

**DANITZA**: bienvenida nuevamente, que bueno que lo encontraste! Espero que el cap sea de tu agrado.

**SAKURA93:** no puedo contestarte eso! No por ahora. Todo tiene un fin!

**LORY24:** que encanto que te guste el capitulo, y si, Bella esta con los sentimientos a Full, pero Ed no se queda atrás.

**LESLIOK:** no, drogas para nada! No se si sabrás, pero cuando uno tiene Faringitis sufre de fiebre alta, tiene placas rojas y blancas en la garganta. Dificultad para tragar. Ganglios linfáticos del cuello inflamado, sensibles o dolorosos al tacto. Amígdalas rojas e inflamadas. Dolor de cabeza. Dolor en las lumbares (parte inferior de la espalda). Fiebre. Pérdida del apetito y náuseas. Erupciones cutáneas. Una vez diagnosticado empiezan las vacunas y medicamentos.

**MELANIA**: parece que su príncipe la velara su sueños por largo tiempo!

Nos vemos la próxima, acuérdense de la pagina.

Quienes dejar un reviews? Pues háganlo!

Besos enormes y gracias por estar!

Vero!

.

.


	27. Esperando

**Les regalo un mini capitulo. ¿Ustedes me regalan un comentario?**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Charlie me miraba fijamente.

Claramente le parecía la quinta pata del gato. Estaba jodido.

Los minutos pasaban y yo quería que la tierra me trague, tenia mi mirada fija al piso, la cuestión es que seguí sintiendo la mirada penetrante del Jefe de la policía de Forks, el cual sabe manejar armas y tiene en este preciso momento una nueve milímetros completamente cargada en el costado derecho de su cintura.

¿Tal vez debería agradecer estar en el hospital?

Los minutos que pasaban, para mi significaron horas. Por suerte, mi padre apareció, gracias a mi estaba trabajando fuera de turno, genial hijo soy, primero la mentira del Volvo y ahora esto. Muchas explicaciones voy a tener que dar.

- Bueno, ya están entrando al laboratorio las muestras de sangre que tomamos de Bella. Charlie, ¿Bella toma algún tipo de fármaco o medicamento prescripto?

**- No, no que yo sepa. Niñas, ¿ustedes que le dieron a Bella cuando estaba en su casa?** – pregunto el padre de Bella a sus amigas.

- Una BAYASPIRINA le busque. – contesto Al. una inútil Bayaspirina contra faringitis, cielos!

- ¿Recuerdan cuanto hace que la tomo? ¿Alguna pastilla mas tomo?

- Si no me fallan los cálculos, más de ocho horas, pero antes de la fiesta se tomo su anticonceptivo. Aaay! – Alice le pego un codazo tremendo a Ross.- Pero son pastillas, capaz influye.- se defendió.

Con Charlie Swan hicimos competencia de perplejidad y palidez, claro que por cosas muy distintas. Él, seguramente, porque su pequeña niña tomaba pastillas para impedir embarazos, y yo por recién, después de una semana caigo en la cuenta, que con Bella nunca me protegí, ni el viernes donde todo era seguro que iba a suceder ni el sábado que tenia un preservativo por las dudas en mi bolsillo trasero, se me había pasado por completo. Ella me llenaba de tanto lujuria y necesidad que mi cerebro no funcionaba en lo más mínimo. Solo quedaba dar gracias a Dios, cielos, un nuevo Cullen mataría a mi madre, no esta preparada para ser abuela tan pronto, mi padre me mataría, Charlie me reviviría para descargar todo el cargador de su arma en mi cuerpo. Y yo, yo no estaba para ser padre. Cielos, Gracias Bella. te debo tanto. Cielos, que idiota fui. No la cuide! Casi nos arruino la vida!

- A decir verdad, no influyen los anticonceptivos en estos análisis. Buscamos saber si se medica por prescripción medica como puede ser problemas de toroide, presión o incluso medicamentos que dan los psiquiatras para evitar depresión como por ejemplo, pero esta todo mas que bien, en unas horas tendremos los resultados. – tanto Charlie como Ross y Ali negaron con las cabezas. Mipadre mustio un "Bien" y sin mas, se despidió perdiéndose por los corredores.

**- Rosalie, como es eso de que Bella consume esas cosas?** – pregunto Charlie lo mas calmado posible, pero se le notaba un leve temblor en las manos. Esta a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

- Charlie, Bella nunca se lo dijo, pero cuando se hizo señorita, tenia periodos muy largo y dolorosos, y con Al la acompañamos a una ginecóloga en Port Angeles. Las toma para regularizar su periodo, solo por eso. Si no te lo dijo, es porque no es un tema como para conversar con un padre. Tranquilo, ¿si?

**- Ay, niñas, que situación**. – Charlie suspiro de una manera, que parecía que se saco una piedra de mil toneladas en su espalda. Dios! Si me quieres, no le permitas saber que estuve con su hija! Porque demonios sigo aquí. – **Lo que no entiendo es ¿que haces aquí Edward?** – ¡MIERDA! DIOS, ¡NO ME QUIERES NI UN POCO!

_- Bueno, yo... yo... Yo llame a mi padre por lo de Bella. Dio la casualidad de que justo llegue para sujetarla antes de que se estrelle con el piso por el desmayo y me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Y como vera, mis amigos están aquí, estoy por cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar_. – vaya, gracias cerebro por no abandonarme.

**- Lastima que no llegaste antes. Tal vez podrías evitar todo esta situación. Gracias muchacho**. – se levanto y camino hacia mi, y me extendió su mano, ante la atenta mirada de mis amigos, estreche la mano con él. Emmett sonrió cómplice y muy divertido, maldito estúpido, menos mal que Charlie ni lo miro, sino sabría que había algo mas que no le conté, pero como decirle que no solo me follo a su hija, sino que yo la hice mujer, que le robe su pureza, que soy el único que la desnudo y la hizo gritar de placer con cada orgasmo. No, claro que no, eso no se lo diría, primero que me quemen vivo. Pero así mismo me continuaba mirando fijamente, como buscando algo mas y con respecto a su apretón de manos, con la fuerza que ejercía, quería decirme algo mas que un agradecimiento. Mierda, no es estúpido, por algo es policía.

- Hemos sido muy descuidas Charlie, lo lamentemos. No queríamos que nada malo suceda con Bella, pero ella es cabezota y nosotras fuimos muy débiles al creerle. – dijo Al, desviando la atención de mi. Gracias! La mire diciéndole con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, "te debo una" a lo cual, antes de que Charlie la mire, me contesto con un gesto que se la iba a cobrar y no se porque dudo de que será de tal forma que me haría preferir a Charlie con una nueve milímetros apuntándome en la cabeza.

Charlie se fue unos minutos después, ya que una enfermera lo busco para que rellene los datos de la entrada de Bella al hospital. Con los chicos, mientras tanto buscamos unos cafes, las chicas no se querían despegar de la sala de espera pegada al cuarto de Bella, tenían un miedo irracional a que algo mas le pueda pasar. No es de malo, pero mas daño que el que ellas mismas dejaron que Bella se haga no iba a sufrir.

Esa si que era una muchachita loca y descerebrada, exponerse solo para hacer felices a sus amigas, no lograba entender sus pensamientos, sus concepciones de la vida. Creo que es única en su especie. Si, si, la catalogo como si fuera un animal, pero es algo fuera de serie. No se que parte de mi cerebro tengo que extirparme para entenderla.

¿Acaso nació sin un instinto de supervivencia? Seria lo mas lógico de pensar, dejar que su cuerpo suba tanto de temperatura era de locos, seguramente ahora tenia conectada una intravenosa, para que recupere sales y minerales que perdió su cuerpo, al defenderse de la placa subiendo su temperatura y transpirando. Cielos, habrá sufrido unos terribles mareos antes de desmayarse definitivamente, tal vez por eso estaba afuera. Se sintió acalorada y mareada, el fresco de la noche la produjo una sensación de alivio, pero solo era eso, una sensación.

Deseaba tanto que este despierta y que sea hora de visitas para decirle unas cuantas verdades, muchacha loca. Y a sus amigas, a pesar de la preocupación y lo mal que se sentían, me quede con todas las ganas de decirles unas cuantas cosas mas, la cuestión es que mis amigos están presentes y volverían a tratar de calmarme como antes, claramente, defienden a sus novias que les parecen mas débiles que yo, pero hay que ver cuanto de eso es cierto. Y si no me equivoco, la más chiquita, Alice, debe ser la más terrible, un frasco chico pero bien potenciado.

Necesito una bolsa de Boxeo! Minuto que pasa, enloquezco más, me enojo más. ¡¿Por qué?! Necesito hablar con Bella! Maldición!

Note como Emmett y Jasper me miraban con curiosidad. Estaba a punto de gritarles cuando Jazz aconsejo a Emm darme un poco de espacio y soledad. Me quede sentado en la cafetería, enojado, molesto, exasperado, ansioso, con un instinto poco común en mi para personas fuera de mi familia, impotente por no poder cuidarla en estos momentos, por tener que estar del otro lado de la puerta, cuando es mi propio padre el que lleva el caso de ella.

Tenia que serenarme, no es bueno estar molesto cuando se tiene falta de sueño. Maldición, en estos momentos me odiaba, porque dañe a mi precioso bebé! Podría conducirlo a velocidad máxima, si, eso me ayudaría con mi enojo. Manejar es tranquilizador y a alta velocidad es sedante.

Había algo en la pregunta de Charlie que me quedo rondando en la cabeza, ¿que seguía haciendo yo ahí?, era una buena excusa la que le di, pero tiene que haber algo más, pero solo puedo reconocer es ese mismo sentimiento, el que me impidió continuar con mis planes de ir a Vancouver, y volver para estar en su fiesta. ¿Es acaso un presentimiento?, como algo que indica que ella va a pasar un mal rato y yo tengo que estar a su lado? Agg, no es momento para enroscarme con esto. No estoy de humor y tengo sueño.

Termine mi café y aplaste con tanta fuerza innecesaria el vaso descartable hasta que pareció una tapa, creo que necesito bola anti-estres en estos momentos, para liberar tensión. Más aprisa de lo que quería llegue nuevamente a la sala de espera. Todos en silencio, sin dirigirme la mirada, ¡muchas gracias!

- El padre de Bella se tuvo que ir, pero antes hablo con tu papá. Bella esta bien, solo agotada, con las defensas bajas, por eso la faringitis avanzo tanto y tiene anemia por falta de hierro en sangre. Dios, son tantas cosas! Pobre Bella. – me conto Alice comenzando a llorar. Solo asentí sin poder hablar. No podía culparla, debía ser una gran noche para Bella y estaba tendida en una cama de hospital con suero para reponer de nutrientes su cuerpo. Cielos, despertara adolorida por las inyecciones en su hermoso trasero. No, Edward no, esta convaleciente! No seas tan hormonal y degenerado.

- Tranquila Al, ella estará bien. – trato de reconfortarla Jazz.

- Si, porque Edward llego, sino, tal vez, ella podría haberse desmayado en medio del patio y yo tan absorta en mi mundo contigo que ni me hubiera dado cuenta, pudo haberle pasado algo peor. Soy tan mala amiga.- y lloro, siguió llorando desgarradora y desconsoladamente. Sentía pena por ella, pero pena de la bueno, se notaba lo mucho que quería a Bella, pero quien seria capaz de no quererla, era tan dulce.

Jasper la abrazo y la retiro de la sala de espera, claramente, necesitaba aire nuevo. Note como Rosalie escondía su rostro en el pecho de Emm, y por los movimientos de su cuerpo lloraba, pero sin querer que nadie lo sepa, solo su novio. Podía llegar a entenderlo, Ross tenía toda una personalidad dominante, seria y fuerte, mostrar flaqueza era quebrar su imagen. Seguramente sufría mucho mas que Alice, pero sin decirlo.

Bella tenia dos grandes amigas, como yo, solo dos personas tan apuestas a nosotros mismos pero que nos complementábamos a la perfección, amistades para toda la vida. Estoy seguro que aunque me vaya al otro lado del mundo, ellos seguirán siendo mis amigos por más de los kilómetros o los años sin vernos, aunque seguramente, Emmett arrastraría a Jazz en su loca aventura de visitarme y llenar de descontrol nuestras vidas un fin de semana. Y realmente, no me opondría. Pero creo que prefiero seguirlos, debería hablarlo con mis padres, aunque no creo que se opongan, estaría seguramente mas cerca y en el mismo país, pese que Vancouver no esta tan lejos, esta en otro país, y puede llegar a complicarse las visitas.

Venga ya! A quien engaño, seguro la pasare genial conviviendo con ellos. Que mejor experiencia que vivir el descontrol y la libertad de la vida universitaria con mis dos y únicos grandes amigos desde la infancia. Si, definitivamente era la mejor opción.

Habían pasado muchos minutos, yo había conseguido relajarme un poco, hasta que llego la persona que menos quería ver. Así es, maldito Black, ¿que hacia aquí? Nadie lo invito, nadie lo quiere presente aquí!

- Oh, con que aquí esta la habitación. ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Todo bien? – yo lo mire como si me estuvieran ofreciendo esa tan necesitada bolsa de boxeo, ¿en serio acaba de preguntar si todo esta bien? ¿No se da cuanta que nada esta bien? ¿Y que nada lo estará hasta que Bella no despierte? Fue Ross la que le contesto, pero sin dirigirle ni una palabra.

- Ninguna novedad, ¿como te enteraste?

-Charlie me pidió que le avise cualquier novedad.- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.- Eses Cullen ¿verdad? ¿el de la fiesta? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pero que demonios le pasa a este.

_- Eso no te incumbe._- conteste reacio y mire a otro lado. La conversación quedo ahí, ni una mosca volando se escuchaba.

.

Los minutos me pasaban mas lentos que antes, esta fastidiado. Porque diablos me miraba tan despectivamente este perro. No se iba a cansar de tener su mirada fija en mi? ¿No le enseñaron que lo que hace es de mala educación o simplemente quiere que se me evaporen los últimos vestigios de calma y control que tengo? Ignóralo, me repetí mil veces, y eso, era definitivamente por si bien.

Mi padre volvió acompañado de una muy feliz Alice, a la cual la felicidad se le disminuyo cuando cruzo miradas con Jacob. Toma eso perro, nadie, absolutamente nadie te quiere en esta sala.

Resulto ser que la pequeña hiperactiva, corrompió a un profesional de varias décadas para entrar el cuarto de su amiga, antes del horario de visitas. Genial, y yo que no quería utilizar mis influencias para entrar. Me pregunto como lo consiguió, mi padre solía ser muy estricto y sobretodo seguidor de las normas,

Entramos todos juntos a la blanca habitación, para mi pesar ¿no se supone que los perros no pueden entrar a hospitales? casi no se distinguía ella de las sabanas sobre su cuerpo. Se veía tan pálida, pero al mismo tiempo parecía descansar y reponer fuerzas. Y así mismo, seguía viéndose tan hermosa.

Nuevamente nos sumergimos en un franco silencio, esperando solo una cosa, que abra sus hermosos ojos marrones y nos mire para luego regalarnos una sonrisa…

Yo por mi parte, ya no me movería más de esta silla, no solo porque era mullida, sino porque quiero estar aquí cuando despierte y ser lo primero que vea. No lo seria Jacob, no, ese seria yo.

.

Wow, Ed esta malhumorado y con sueño, mala combinación; y muy enfadado y altamente violento desde que llego Jack.

* * *

**Es corto, porque es como una yapa. Se viene POV BELLA!**

* * *

Con respecto a los comentarios:

**LILIANA:** Bienvenida A El AMOR SE RIE DE LA LUJURIA.

**MICHELLE DE CULLEN** solo Charlie mira a Ed y ya en este capitulo sabes porque. Besos! Espero que te guste.

**GABRIELA CULLEN** oh, si, ha roto su auto, pero todavía no sabe denominar ese sentimiento que lo impulsa. Hombre!

**SAKURA93**: no que yo sepa, pero ahora sabemos que Edward a sido descuidado. Que suerte que tuvo con Bella, no?

**EDDIEILOVE** por nada, solo espero que la historia te siga gustando.

**SHIR-CULLEN** continuado tan pronto como pude. Genial no?

**DiAnA **que bueno que la historia te guste. Bienvenida al grupo.

Sin mas las dejo. Gracias Alertas, Favoritos y Comentarios! Recuerden buscar la pag en Face!: www. facebook ElAmorSeReiDeLaLujuria

**Yo les regale un capitulo, ustedes me regalan un incentivo al dejarme un comentario?**

Vero.


	28. Suspirando de Amor

Demore y lamento anticiparles que tengo malas noticias.

* * *

Bella POV

No quería abrir los ojos, no quería despertar para nada en absoluto, todavía estaba cansada, pero me sentía incomoda, me dolía el cuerpo y un olor terrible a desinfectante invadía mis fosas nasales. Seguramente Alice trato de ayudar con la limpieza y se le callo toda la botella de lavandina al piso. Lastima que me lo perdí, hubiera sido cómico verla, incluso podría haber evitado el seguro desastre que fue. Pero lo que no me explicaba era el dolor y lo incomoda que es la cama, por lo general los Sommiers de la casa Brandon eran mullidos y muy cómodos.

Aun con mis ojos cerrados, trate de ponerme de costado para seguir durmiendo un rato más… Gemí, mi trasero dolía mucho, seguro me caí de bruces en medio de la fiesta, malditos zapatos altos. ¿Por qué me deje engañar por Alice? Era sabido que me iba a matar con ellos. El olor a desinfectante aumento, ¿que rayos estaba pasando? ¿Acaso en vez de lavar las sabanas con aromatizantes y suavizantes, se confundieron y pusieron lavandina? Agg, es increíble lo mucho que me repugna.

Algo en mi brazo empezó a tirar, a molestar y a doler. Refunfuñe por lo bajo. ¿Que rayos me esta pasando? Llevo mi mano para rascar esa parte, pero me sobresalto, una especie de tuvo estaba conectado a mi brazo. ¿Qué diablos hice anoche? Abrí los ojos asustada, mirando esa parte especifica. Lo increíblemente blanco de la luz daño mis ojos, llenando de manchas de colores mi campo visual, parpadee repetidas veces para que mi visión se aclare.

¿Qué es esto? Me pregunte. ¿Una intravenosa? ¿Donde diablos estoy? Mire mi supuesta cama de dos plazas y resulto ser una simple cama de una plaza y de metal. Nada de paredes lilas llena de muebles y adornos, una insípida pared blanca. Maldición. Estoy internada, con suero o lo que diablos sea y ese odiado olor a desinfectante. Mire a mis costados, buscando a alguien.

Edward, Alice y Jasper, a la derecha de mi cama, Rosalie y Emmett en un extremo, y Jacob en mi lado izquierdo. Vaya combinación. Aguarden un minuto dije ¿Edward?

**- ¿Ed.. Edward?** – mi voz salio casi en susurro, cada parte de mi garganta dolió. Trate de tragar para aminorar el dolor, pero fue peor, no tenia nada de saliva y estaba sedienta.

_- Bella! Despertaste_. – se levanto presuroso para pararse a mi lado de mi cama. Oh por Dios, los Dioses Griegos y egipcios, ¡mi aspecto debe ser terrible! Principalmente, ¡mi pelo!

**- ¿Qué, Que haces tu aquí? –** pregunte pero no pude evitar la mueca de dolor.

_- ¿No deberías preguntarme porque estas tú aquí? No, no, no hables, toma_ – me sirvió un vaso de agua, Oh, si, por eso te quiero tanto! - _Bebe, de a sorbos muy chicos y pausadamente, ¿si? No queremos que tu cuerpo lo rechace, lo que es común en tus casos._

**- ¿En mis casos? ¿Cómo que en mis casos? ¿Qué tengo? **– pregunte desesperada**.**

_- Calma Bella, es solo una faringitis, avanzada pero ya te están tratando ¿si? Un poco de defensas bajas y bajo el hierro. Deberías descansar y alimentarte mejor. –_ wow, que reto mas hermoso.

**-Si.** – me quede perdida en sus bellos ojos que me miraban tan tiernos. – **pero, ¿o tu no deberías estar aquí o me pase tres días inconsciente?**

_- ¿No recuerdas nada de la fiesta?_- sacudí mi cabeza, buscando aclarar el embrollo que tenia. Pero no pude pensar demasiado, una fuerte exclamación penetro en mis oídos y retumbo en mi cabeza.

- ¡BELLA! – grito a todo pulmón Alice y en dos segundos tuve a 5 personas mas rodeando mi cama.

- Bella, despertaste!

-¿Cómo estas?

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Te duele algo?

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Tantas preguntas y voces exaltadas dando fuertes punzadas a mí cabeza. Maldición, me dolía. Que rayos estaba pensando. Me lleve la mano a la cabeza para aminorar el dolor.

_- Shh. Necesita descansar y que le hablen bajo, en su cabeza suenan como si la estuvieran golpeando_. – recrimino Edward, un excelente medico, será. Estoy segura.

En mi cabeza quedo resonando su pregunta, ¿la fiesta? Oh, santo cielos, seguro arruine toda la maldita fiesta. Bravo Bella, que mejor manera de festejar tu cumpleaños que pasar una hermosa y acogedora estadía en el hospital. ¡La envida de cualquier turista soy! ¡Una hermosa temporada, con alojamiento full time! ¡Las veinticuatro horas al día servicio a la habitación y una comida digna de los reyes de España o hasta de los Dioses Griegos! ¡Genial!

¡Odio mi vida!

Bueno, en realidad, si miro al hermoso ser de ojos verdes y bella sonrisa, mi vida no esta tan mal.

**- Vaya grupo se formo aquí, ¿no?** – pregunte con sarcasmo, dirigiéndome mas específicamente a Jack, Ali y Ross. Extrañamente, aun no se mataron, ¡que bueno que estamos ya en hospital!

Las miradas de disgusto, llenas de flechas asesinas, que fueron y vinieron entre ellos tres, eran para dar miedo. Nunca entenderé esta rivalidad, amo a mis dos amigas casi hermanas y a mi único amigo casi hermano. No se, si mi corazón es tan enorme para que quepan todos ellos o bien, es q han logrado poner una pequeña semilla súper concentrada en mi corazón imposible de desenterrar.

- Digo, Black, porque no estas llamando al papa de Bella, para eso estas aquí. Para avisarle, fuera. – vocifero Rosalie, amable, muy amable de su parte. Con el apoyo de Alice que lo miraba fijamente y asentía como diciendo "Si, a fuera"

**- Ross**. – la reprendí, no era momento ni lugar. Ella me regalo una sonrisa inocente. En ese preciso momento, note como Jacob tomaba el suficiente aire para vociferar quien sabe que malvada frase.

**- Jacob, no! Estamos en un hospital. Compórtense o se van**.

- ¿Que? Noo! – exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Me reí de ellos, se miraron tan mal. No les gustaba para nada coincidir en algo. También por las caras de disgusto que pusieron, parecían niños de 5 años regañados por sus madres. Además de las caras de confusión total de Emmet y Jasper, seguramente preguntándose porque la rivalidad. Pero lo extraño de todo, fue la mueca de disgusto que tenia Edward cuando miraba a Jack. ¿Habrá pasado algo mientras estuve durmiendo? ¿Es broma? ¿Edward también no lo soporta? Joder!

**- Entonces compórtense.**

_- Ire a llamar a la enfermera_. – aviso Edward.

- Llamare a Charlie.- Informo Jacob.

No paso para nada inadvertida la mueca de desagrado de Edward nuevamente hacia Jacob, maldición, tendré que averiguar que pasa, algo tiene que haber sucedido, el sabe que somos como hermanos. Emm y Jazz tuvieron la amabilidad de salir con Ed de la habitación, era entendible que estén aquí, por sus novias, pero me resultaba un tanto incomodo el hecho de que haya tanta gente rodeándome. Con el camino libre de Jack, Al y Ross se colocaron a los lados de la cama, si la podemos llamar así,

- Perdón, perdón, perdón.

- Somos las peores amigas del mundo.

- Lo sentimos tanto, perdónanos Bella! – una frase tras otra, no terminaba de hablar una que empezaba la otra, y yo con un dolor de cabeza impresionante! Maldición!

**- Todo esta bien chicas, si? No hay problema, yo fui la cabezota. Basta ya de esto, si, cero culpas. Yo las quiero, ustedes también, ¿verdad?**

- Te queremos y te abrazaríamos muy fuerte pero estas llena de peste y no nos queremos contagiar. – me informo Ross, casi muero de risa. Las estrepitosas carcajadas se vio interrumpida por la entrada de la enfermera de entrada edad, seguida de Edward, seguido de Jacob.

- Vaya, que linda música para mis oídos. Unas lindas adolecentes riendo! No es muy típico eso aquí! Me encantara asistirte. – la amabilidad de las personas mayores era increíble, ellos encontraban la forma de hacerte sentir bien. No parecía una enfermera común, era mas parecido a una abuela la forma en la que me trataba y esa catalogación de mi parte es mucho, no tengo demasiada experiencia con abuelos propios, era muy pequeña cuando murieron.

- Bien cariño, todo parece estar perfecto aquí, vamos a quitarte la intravenosa. Desde ahora vas a comer y recibirás los medicamentos orales y con las inyecciones estarás en unos días bien. Y por lo que veo acompañada, muy acompañada. Les voy a pedir que luego de que la paciente coma, se retiren, tomara unos medicamentos que la harán dormir. –Jasper y Emmett hicieron su aparición estelar - Además de que no puede haber tanta gente aquí dentro. Bella necesita dormir. No que traigan gérmenes desde afuera.

Fue cómico ver como todos ponían cara de cachorro mojado y regañado y bajaron la cabeza para decir, ante el reto de la enfermera, un débil "si, señora". No lo soporte, me reí de todos y cada uno de ellos, de Rosalie, la mujer mas fuerte que conozco, que le hace frente a todos y consigue imponerse; de Alice, la pequeña duende hiperactivo que utiliza toda la fuerza de la oratoria para convencer; de un Emmett y Jacob, unos adolecentes de enormes proporciones, que podrían intimidar a cualquier persona, menos a esta enfermera; de un Edward que con una sonrisa es capaz de hacerte que te tires por deliberada voluntad por un acantilado; y de Jazz, bueno, no tanto de él, tenia la paz en el rostro y era incapaz de romper un plato, pero igual se sintió tan culpable como los demás. Todos me miraron disgustados, mientras yo tapaba mi boca para sofocar las carcajadas!

- Perdón. Perdón. – trate de disculparme aunque fuera muy tarde para hacerlo, vi la chispa de venganza en los ojos de Ross y Al. Temí por mí.

- Bueno, en un rato vuelvo con todo, y no quiero más de dos personas dentro de este cuarto. ¿Entendido? Por respuesta hubo un si grupal, no termino de salir la enfermera q Jacob se me acerco.

- No, tu no Black, con Ross nos quedamos. – informo Al.

- Pues no me voy, hable con el padre de Bella y me dijo que en unas horas viene y que me quede, ustedes sobran.

**- Jack, no les digas así.! Son mis amigas, están aquí por mí, no para pelearse. ¿Nunca llegara el dia que terminen con este enfrentamiento? Quiero estar sola. Todos, por favor, retírensen. –** no les di tiempo de replicar o contestar algo, me puse de costado y me tape la cabeza con las sabanas, si lo se, infantil, pero siempre, cuando me enojo en demasía al punto de llorar, corro a la cama a taparte y así esconderme, es como un espacio que solo me pertenece a mi, es mi refugio.

_- Bella_.- la voz de Edward me llamo y quería que la tierra se abra en dos. Las niñerías de Al, Ross y Jack, me hicieron hacer una absoluta niñería frente a él.

- Edward – llamo Al.- Dejémosla sola, hemos metido la pata hasta el fondo y ella realmente quiere estar sola un rato. Lo siento.

_- Pero… Ok._

Escuche el típico suspiro de Edward, ese que conocí las primeras veces que me había invitado a salir y lo había rechazado. Estaba molesto, frustrado. En realidad no quería que el se vaya, pero decirle que se quede iba a molestar a la chicas y a Jack. Ni remedio, quedarme sola por un tiempo, me vendría bien.

¿Por qué siempre tenían que actuar así? ¿Por qué esa manía de llevarse mal? ¿Por qué? Si nunca sucedió nada entre ellos, fue solo cruzarse una vez, para que de su boca salgan mil groserías y malos tratos. Nunca lo entendí, ni lo voy a entender, solo llegara el momento en el que mis nervios no den mas y haga la locura de encerrarlos en una habitación de cuatro metros cuadrados para que arreglen de una vez, esa enemistad que tienen. Es como si fuera instintiva la molestia y repulsión.

Minutos después llego mi amorosa enfermera, a darme la merienda y unos medicamentos que además de ser enormes, eran asquerosos y repulsivos. ¿Y se supone que así uno se tiene que curar? No queriendo tomar los medicamentos por el gusto horrible que te dejan en la boca. Este es uno de los motivos por los cuales no me enfermo o por los cuales me gustaría volver a la niñez, antes los medicamentos y jarabes tenían un agradable gusto a frutilla o cereza o a algo dulce, no como ahora. Porque seamos adultos no quiere decir que nos hayan extirpado las papilas gustativas.

Creo que no pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando me quede dormida, efectos secundarios. Sentí un dulce beso en mi frente. Abrir los ojos y ver un bigote muy de cerca asusta. Realmente si, aunque sea el bigote de tu propio padre.

**- Papá! Que susto!**

- Bella, ¿como te sientes? recién llego, mi niña, estaba tan preocupado en el trabajo, pero recuerdas que estamos con poco personal por lo del contrabando, siguen rastrillando por las rutas de acceso al pueblo, parece que no se cansan, quieren invadir un pequeño pueblo como este. ¡No sé que le pasa al mundo!

**- Entiendo, no te preocupes, los medicamentos me duermen. No te perdiste nada. ¿Los chicos?**

- Ah, pues cuando llegue los mande a todos a sus casas, estaban aquí desde que te trajeron y seguro necesitan un baño, comida y cama. Las chicas muy convencidas no estaban, pero logre convencerlas para que se vayan aunque sea a bañar. Se sienten muy culpables, ¿sabes? Ah, Alice, te dejo esto. – me entrego una pila de de revistas de ultima tendencia, ¡esa Alice!

**- Si, lo se, se han disculpado ya, pero no es necesario. Fue mi culpa. Por testaruda.**

- ¡Ay Bella! El susto que me diste por testadura. –comento mientras me alborotaba mi ya muy alborotado pelo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos sonriéndonos y en silencio. Era común con mi padre, hablar de todo lo que teníamos que decir en una sola vez y después compartir silencios. Mi vista recorrió toda la habitación, hasta frenar en mi padre, su rostro era el fiel reflejo del cansancio, ojos pequeños, decorados con grandes ojeras, se removía incomodo en el asiento, seguramente, todo el día estuvo sentado y las contracturas en la espalda debían estar matándolo.

- Papá, ve a descansar, se te nota en la cara, estas fatigado, yo estaré bien.

-Bella…-

- Bien, se bien cual es la frase de ahora "Bella, hija, no puedo dejarte sola, mira si necesitas algo y no estoy aquí para ti", pero déjame decirte algo, tengo una enfermera que es un lujo, súper amorosa y seguramente las chicas volverán dentro de poco, como lo exageradas que son. Aprovecha a descansar! Lo necesitas! Que seas policía no significa que seas un súper héroe que nunca se cansa! Ve a casa. ¿Si?

- De acuerdo, pasare un rato antes de mi turno nocturno, y no acepto peros, hablare con el medico, ya que a esa hora termino el horario de visitas.

- Ok, como prefieras, pero largo, vamos. A casa, toma un baño y duerme un poco.

Él solo beso ti frente y se fue, pero mi soledad no duro mucho tiempo, mi linda enfermera, fue remplazada por una joven nada amable, que solo se limito a darme los medicamentos. No tuve oportunidad de leer más de mitad revista, cuando mis ojos volvieron a ponerse pesados y me acomode a dormir.

Y así pasaron los siguientes tres días, visitas de Alice y Ross, mejor seria decir, que pasaron casi la estadía conmigo, entre charlas, chismes, planes para ir de compras y muchas, demasiadas revistas de modas y por supuesto, estudiaron y estudie para las exámenes de esta semana, para mi mala suerte, me pierdo toda esta semana de clases asique tendre que hacer los exámenes la próxima, sola, cuando todo el mundo ya va a estar casi palpitando las vacaciones.

También vinieron Emmett y Jasper a reclamar atención de sus novias, de mas esta decir que no estaban muy contentos de que las chicas estén casi todo el día en el hospital, pero que se le va a hacer, son mis amigas, para mi sorpresa, también vino Edward, y a pasar de que solo charlábamos cuando estábamos debatiendo algo en grupo, me hizo inmensamente feliz que este tan cerca mio, y me regale esas hermosas sonrisas cuando llegaba y se iba. Mas de una vez, Ross y Al quisieron sacar a sus novios disimuladamente de la habitación, para darnos privacidad, pero ninguna entendió la indirecta. Y en verdad, mucho no me apetecía quedarme sola con él, esta incomoda conmigo misma. Cada mañana cuando me despertaba iba al baño a asearme y arreglarme para mis visitas, pero la verdad era que todo mi cuerpo dolía, además, mi cabeza estaba tanto tiempo pegada a la almohada que se frisaba, anudaba y se volvía un nido de pájaros. Obviamente trataba de volver a controlarlo pero era absolutamente inútil. ¡Y tenia que soportar que Edward me vea así! ¡Era catastrófico! Pero a pesar de todo, me ponía feliz.

Por suerte ya era martes y si bien, no podía ir al instituto ni salir de la cama para evitar una recaída y posibles contagios, me daban en alta para poder ir a casa! Por fin, mi cama, mi baño, ¡mi lugar! Y eso me hacia tan, pero tan feliz. Quedaban cinco días de inyecciones pero solo una por dia y solo dos veces medicamentos orales. Realmente, ganas de tomarlas no tenia, pero me quería recuperar. Ya no aguanto más el estado de enferma. Lo que no quería que suceda, es el cese de las visitas de Edward, tal vez se vaya a sentir intimidado por ir a mi casa, además, si comparo mi casa con la de él, ¡que digo, no hay comparación con semejante misión!

Faltaba mas de media hora para el mediodía, hora en la cual me entregaban el pase de salida. Pero la ansiedad me ganaba y estaba más que lista y preparada para ir a casa. Iba de un lado a otro en la habitación, esperando que mi padre abra la puerta para esperar juntos la medico e irme! Si, si, largarme de aquí y olvidar el olor a desinfectante!

Los minutos pasaron, el reloj marco el mediodía, tome mi bolso y las revistas de Al, no quería que me mate por olvidarlas. Pasaron cinco minutos mas y el doctor Cullen entro, me dio las ultimas instrucciones pidiéndome que las siga al pie de la letra para beneficio mio, claramente. Se quedo conmigo unos minutos en la sala de entrada, para aguardar a mi padre, que raramente estaba demorado. Y yo que no veía la hora de desaparecer de este lugar.

Pasaron otros diez minutos y ya caminaba por las paredes, y lo peor de todo es que no me dejaban retirarme sola y por mi cuenta. Llamaba al celular de mi padre pero conectaba automáticamente con el contestado, ya esta comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Habrá sucedido algo? ¿A él o un delito o un accidente?

La puerta corrediza se acciono, ansiosa por encontrar a mi padre me levante y me quede congelada.

- Bella, vengo a llevarte a casa. – dijeron al unísono Edward y Jacob. Los cuales se miraron con ganas de matarse el uno al otro.

Dios, ¿porque a mi?

.

.

.

* * *

Perdón por la demora.

Perdón por el capitulo corto.

Malas noticias, efectivamente, el mierda de novio que tenia, me engañaba con otra, todo eso repercuto en mis exámenes finales de la facultad, además de mi inspiración, además de que me han castigado y me limitaron no solo gastos, sino también tengo horarios de uso de pc, por lo tanto, ni Dios sabe cuando habrá actualizaciones.

Y con tantas cosas, ya no se como continuar con la historia. Demen una idea de como quisieran que la historia continúe?. ¿Que quieren que pase.?

Les pido disculpas. Cuando cuente con tiempo les responderé los Reviews.

Besos. Abrazos. Nos leemos.

Vero.


	29. ADELANTO

CREO QUE VUELVO A FULL CON ESTA HISTORIA!

* * *

Bella POV

Ya habían pasado exactamente dos meses de el día que salí de el hospital y por suerte no había vuelto a pasar ni cerca de ellos. Esta cada vez mas cerca la finalización del año y con ello los últimos tortuosos exámenes de finalización de ciclo. Como explicar todo lo que aconteció en estos últimas semanas que pasaron presurosamente.

Me gustaba recordar la conversación que tuve con Edward la vez que me fue a recoger al hospital y se cruzo con Jacob, me resulta cómica, no solo por el pequeño puchero que asomo por sus grandiosos labios sino por sus ocurrencias. Era y es tan adorable.

Flash Back

- A mi me mando Charlie.- se apuró a agregar Jacob.

_- Pues yo no compito con eso, las chicas me dijeron que nadie te venia a buscar, asique conseguí que la señora Coppe me de un pase. – _tan lindo y dulce él_. – Me retiro._

**- Ed, espera**. – no quería que se vaya, mucho menos si se iba molesto, yo quería irme con él, maldición Charlie, siempre tan metido, camine hacia él. – **Jacob, me esperas fuera, si?** – pregunte volteándome hacia él, solo asintió molesto, no pude evitar rodar los ojos. – **Te quiero agradecer el gesto de venir a buscarme, lamento que no haya sido muy fructífero y dile a las chicas que les agradezco a ellas también por la preocupación y las espero en casa cuando quieran aunque sé que a ellas poco le interesa si las invito o no, llegaran igual, si tú quieres ir, eres mas que bienvenido, al igual que tus amigos. Debo encontrar la manera de recompensarlos por su compañía en estos días**. **Podría cocinarles algo.**

_- Esta bien, se lo diré. Emmett estará encantado cuando le diga que cocinaras algo. Una lastima no llevarte a casa, ese… Jacob, amigo tuyo, es prudente al manejar verdad?_

**- Si Edward Velocidad Cullen, pero ¿con que cara tú preguntas eso?** – y me respondió con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa, como si fuera un pequeño, uno que encontró una enorme y deliciosa bolsa de dulces que esta escondida.

_- Me auto-declaró hundido. Les diré a las chicas y tal vez, pase por tu casa._ – respondió fingiendo duda. Rei sin poder contenerme y me acompaño, no solo con la risa, sino hasta al lado del auto de Jacob. Se despidió dándome un sonoro beso en mi mejilla y casi morí de la hermosa sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo. Todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por las malditas cara de asco y enojo con la que se regalaban recíprocamente Jack y Ed. Eran un par de niños.

End Flash Back

Desde ese día, ya no volví a cruzar palabras a sola con Edward. Y eso dolía. Dolía porque lo quiero. Porque mi cuerpo aun lo extraña y reacciona ante su voz. Pasábamos tiempo juntos, pero rodeados por nuestros amigo, hablando de conversaciones grupales y nada mas distante que de relaciones afectivas, de cariño. Parecía que él olvido todo lo que sucedió.

Y eso me llena de tristeza en las noches.

Lo que también me dolía era recordar la discusión que tuve con Jack en el auto. Forma parte de un recuerdo que no me es muy agradable. Pero ya era inentendible. Con las chicas podría tolerarlo porque por lo menos habían hablado. Pero con Ed, con el cual solo cruzaban un saludo y solo de cortesía me parecía demasiado.

-** Porque esa mala actitud con Edward? Que diablos te hizo a ti? – **reclame molesta.

- Solamente veo como te mira. Como si fueras de él y eso me molesta. Tu eres mi. – replico en tono mas molesto.

**- Jack, no será que tu…** - pero me interrumpió

- Calla Bella, no querrás decir algo de lo que te arrepientas… - y era verdad, no quería meter la pata, si terminar peleándome con él. Una gran semilla de miedo se instalaba en mi pecho de solo pensar en disgustarme con Jacob.

El camino continuo en silencio. Ambos bufábamos, realmente no lo entendía, aunque buscaba la forma o manera de explicar la locura constante en la que se transformaba mi vida cada día mas. Mis mejores amigas, de toda la vida, odiando con todo su ser, a mi mejor amigo y de toda la vida. Y ahora no solo eso, mi mejor amigo compitiendo contra la persona que mas amo en este mundo, y esa persona que no sabe lo mucho que significa, devolviendo el mismo odio a mi mejor amigo pero sin motivo aparente. Durante días estuvimos sin hablarnos. Y lo entendia. Él tenia todo el derecho de molestarse por mi insinuación.

Todos estos meses se volvieron un caos que paso rápidamente. No solo por el recupero de los exámenes que perdí por estar internada, sino que las semanas posteriores, si, las semanas posteriores de mi internación, transcurrieron como un ritual en el cual, terminado el instituto, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice, venían a mi casa a comer pastel o ver una película con coca- cola y pochoclos. Claramente, más de una vez, se cruzaron con Jack que llegaba a visitar, obligando que los demás se vayan maldiciendo por lo bajo, bufando, enviándoles miradas molestas y el, como no podía ser de otra manera, devolviéndole una sonrisa arrogante, de esas que dice "fuera de aquí, he llegado yo". Se notaba lo mucho que le gustaba.

Pero todo tiene un justo limite, o en realidad yo, mi paciencia y mis ganas de aguantarlos llegaron a su fin. Desde hoy, a partir de hoy.

.

.

.

* * *

Como están?

Esto es un adelanto!

Se han olvidado de esta historia?

Sigo Publicandola?

DIGANME QUE HACER!

LOS/AS HE EXTRAÑADOOO!

BESOS Y NOS LEEMOS EL SABADO, SI AUN QUIEREN ESTA HISTORIA!


	30. FRENTE A FRENTE

HOLA, VOLVÍ... SI. SI... CADA DOS SEMANAS NOS VEREMOS. LO PROMETO. A FIN DE MES, VOLVERÉ.

PERO AHORA A LEER!

* * *

POV BELLA

Cada día que pasaba estaba molesta…

No se si era el estrés que sentía o el simple hecho de la abstinencia de lo bueno que resultaban las relaciones sexuales o el hecho de que era el fin de año mas pesado de mi vida o simplemente había cosas que me molestaban que ya era tiempo de esclarecerlas.

Si no es ahora, ¡¿Cuándo?!

Esa misma situación que soporte desde que tengo memoria me resultaba agobiante, ver sus gestos, posturas y escuchar los insultos y desagrado por lo bajo me hacia enojarme con todos y con ninguno a la vez, sino conmigo misma.

¿Por qué nunca los frene?

¿Por qué nunca busque una solución a este problema?

¿Por qué no los obligue a hablar con respecto a todo lo que les sucedía?

Auto enfrentarlos! Eso debía hacer.

Habían pasado dos meses….

Dos casi hermosos meses, si, casi, hay que exceptuar cuando ellos se cruzaban con él o él con ellos. Si, efectivamente me refiero a Ross, Ali, Emm, Jazz y Ed con Jack. Era siempre la misma reacción.

Amaría que pudiéramos compartir todos, absolutamente todos los distintos planes, las charlas, las reuniones en casa tanto a la merienda y las cenas de fin de semana, no tener que dividirme.

Quería tantas cosas últimamente.

No se si es porque dentro de unas cuantas semanas termina el cursado y comienza una nueva vida, pero estoy deseando que sucedan cosas casi imposibles. Una de ellas era que mi papa Charlie consiga una mujer que lo acompañe por el resto de sus días, sé que es muy complicado, mama falleció al darme la vida y creo que nunca se repondrá de ese golpe, pero no es justo que abandone su felicidad por ello, por sentirse responsable en cierta medida, una ridiculez desde mi modo de ver. A mi me ama y soy en gran parte la responsable de que ella no este aquí, los médicos le informaron en el quinto mes de gestación que su embarazo era muy complicado ya que tuvo la llamada presión alta de embarazo, mas de una vez quisieron hacerle cesaría pero ella se negó, se quedaba en cama casi todo el dia, sin hacer esfuerzos, sabia que seria muy complicado que nazca seis mesina, mas en un pueblo como Forks, sin muchos avances tecnológicos y lo logro, llego a las 36 semanas y fue imposible frenar el trabajo de parto.

Charlie trato de convencerla, pero a la obstinada Rene Swan nada la paraba. Me amaba. Recuerdo cuando mi padre me conto la historia cuando le reclame donde esta mi mama y como lloramos abrazados. Mi mama le pidió a mi padre que me ame tanto, como ella no podía hacer minutos antes de entrar al quirófano. Y mi padre no le fallo. Sufrió muchísimo, pero dice que tengo dentro una Rene y que eso le llena el alma. Su mundo fui yo y su deber con la sociedad. Nunca me sentí falta de cariño, Charlie es un gran padre; y me cuesta tanto pensar en irme y dejarlo solo.

Creo que mi padre debería dejarla ir, no dejar de recordarla, pero continuar con su vida, realmente. Es algo que me duele tanto, hubiera sido maravilloso que las cosas no fueran así, se nota en las fotos y en la manera que me mira, que la amaba y aun hoy la ama. Se veían tan maravillosamente correspondidos en su amor, que resulto una injusticia el desenlace final.

Deseo yo encontrar ese tipo de amor.

Pensé que era Edward, con todos los detalles lindos y tiernos que había tenido y tiene hacia mi, pero creo que estoy mas que confundida, se ha comportado de lo mas amable conmigo en estos meses, pero nunca mas volvió a insinuar algo para que volvamos a estar juntos, y realmente lo extraño, extraño las charlas entre él y yo, solo los dos. Su sonrisa al hablar de lo que realmente le gusta y su forma tan tierna de hacer el amor. Cielos, mi cuerpo realmente lo extraña, anhela, lo necesita y ni hablar cuando aparece con esa camina blanca, jean desgastados y su tan común pero no menos fundidor de cerebro, pelo despeinado, al mejor estilo chico rebelde, patentado Cullen, porque si, solamente él podría verse de esa manera.

Maldición. Lo extraño. Mucho.

Las chicas me han querido ayudar, nuevamente, para que él se fije en mi, pero he dicho que no. Si Edward no quiere estar conmigo no voy a influenciarlo con golpes bajos como darle celos o vestir mas provocativamente, me gusta mi estilo, se me hace cómodo y no quiero renunciar a mi esencia por un hombre, no me parece justo, aunque ese hombre sea Edward Cullen.

No. No lo merece.

Lo que me hacia bien era saber que no estaba saliendo con nadie. Obviamente, todavía en el instituto las chicas lo perseguían y hacen de todo para llamar su atención, algunas son muy buenas actrices con los desmayos o tropezones, pero él sabe evadirlas rápidamente después de prestar su ayuda de puro compromiso.

Hemos escuchado y he simulado que me causa mucha gracia las bromas que le hacia Emmett cuando sucedía y se le veía a simple vista lo molesto que estaba por tener que soportar esas situaciones. Y yo debo admitir que muy bien no he podido simular el fastidio que me producía ver como ellas se aferraban a su cuerpo, porque en mas de una ocasión me miro confundido, pero porque diablos se sentía confundido, es mas que evidente para el que me gusta.

Me daba esperanzas. Tal vez ya no le interesa estar con cualquiera que se le cruce, porque ya sabia con quien quería estar. Y tal vez, ese alguien era yo.

Ok, lo se, es mucho soñar, lo comprendo. Pero una chica tiene derecho a soñar, ¿no? y lo he hecho tanto con él, que una ultima vez, no le hará mal a nadie mas que a mi, quizás solo a mi, y el desafío comenzara cuando este año termine y me vaya a estudiar y deba conocer nuevas personas para olvidarlo.

Pero mas haya de todo eso, lo que mas quería era poder dejar Forks despidiéndome al mismo tiempo de todos mis amigos, poder realizar una única celebración, una cena, que seria emotiva y memorable al contar con todo mis amigos, y que todos ellos se encuentren en pie de paz, que no se sienta esa horrible tensión.

Por este plan que casi se sentía malévolo, estaba a punto de hacerme morir por un colapso nervioso. Es un magnifico viernes para morir, si tengo que verlo desde un punto de vista positivo. El sol ha estado presente mucho mas de lo normal por estar en pleno invierno. Lo he podido disfrutar por unos minutos, que fueron geniales.

Lo importante aquí es que dentro de media hora llegaran todos, si, todos, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Jacob. Y los obligaría a hablar, a decirse en la cara todo lo que les molesta. Sino, prefería quedarme sola y sin amigos que continuar así.

Medida drástica, pero veremos que pasa, ¿no?

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, como si lo hiciera apropósito el tiempo y mis nervios aumentaban desmedidamente, pero, no, me auto-prohibía echarme para atrás. Debía ser valiente. Esto era algo que yo quería y necesitaba, a todas las personas que amo con el corazón en paz, unidos. Así debía ser!

Me ocupe en llenar la mesa de la sala con postres y tartas, jugos, te, agua y café, gustos variados tienen mis amigos. Y como por arte de magia, el timbre sonó.

Era Emmett muy emocionado, que corrió a la mesa para apartarse, como siempre, lo que más le gustaba. Seguido de Jazz y Ed que reían sin parar de su infantil amigo, ellos si me dijeron hola y me saludaron con el acostumbrado beso en la mejilla, basta decir que me derretían los besos de Edward pero me controlaba.

Alice y Rosalie traían unas barritas dietéticas en la mano, me abrazaron como siempre, mientras yo le avisaba que no tragaría esas cosas. A ninguna nos hacia falta cuidarnos para el día de la graduación. Santos cielos, ellas son hermosas y estarán mas hermosas aun en vestidos largos.

No terminaron ellos de acomodarse y yo de cerrar la puerta cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Es imposible describir todo lo que sentí en esos nanosegundos. Mis manos sudaban, mi corazón palpito fuerte y se despunto a mi garganta, las tripas se me estrujaron a más no poder. Poner la mano en el picaporte fue casi un reto.

El tan conocido abrazo de Jack dejo en silencio toda la sala. Las chicas ya no se quejaban de la manera asquerosa que Emmett se atragantaba con comida y este dejo de hacer cosas desagradables mientras comía. Y los chicos ya no reían. Lo mismo pasó con Jack, luego de su abrazo y mirar por encima de mis hombros su sonrisa desapareció.

- Me equivoque de horario, Bells. – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

**- No, claro que no**. – le sonreí, lo tome de la mano y lo lleve casi a la rastra a la sala.

- Creo que sobramos nosotros, entonces. – dijo Ross mirándome molesta.

**. Eso tampoco es cierto**. – todos me miraban entre confundidos y enojados.

- **Jack, puedes sentarte, ¿aquí?** - realmente la pregunta estuvo demás, ya que la silla estaba predispuesta para que él se siente y poder así hablar con todos. – **Ok. Todos están confundidos porque están todos aquí, y es justamente eso es lo que quería, que estén todos. Para poder por fin poner un punto final a toda esta pelea o lo que sea entre ustedes y Jack y de Jack con ustedes, ¿se entiende o lo enrede demasiado?**

- Tu estas loca si piensas que me voy a quedar aquí a hablar con el perro! – dijo exacerbada Ross.

- **Puede irse el que quiera, pero entonces comprobare quien de todos los que dicen ser mis amigos realmente lo son, si te importo o les importo, arreglaran sus diferencias**.

Nadie hablo, todos me miraron fijamente.

- **Veo que me la van a hacer más complicado de lo que ya es. ¿Por qué comenzó todo el problema entre ustedes con Jacob?** – pregunte a Alice.

- No puedo creer que nos hagas esto Bella. Él se la pasaba contigo casi toda la semana, tu padre iba a la reserva, te llevaba y no le bastaba eso, se hacia traer con su padre de nuevo aquí. Nos robaba semanas contigo, tienes una idea de cuanto te extrañábamos con Ross cada vez que desaparecías y ni llamabas. Lo desplazadas que no hacia sentir este perro. Y él lo disfrutaba. Se le notaba lo apropósito que lo hacia…

- Estas demente. – grito Jacob interrumpiéndola.

- **Jack**. – reprendí.

- Ok, perdón por el tono. Pero no era asi, ¿cuantos años teníamos? ¿4 o 5 años? Es una ridiculez. ¿Y lo hacia a propósito? No me hagas reír.

- Oye, cálmate y fíjate como le hablas. O te pondré en su lugar. – advirtió Jasper molesto.

**- Cierto, Jazz tiene razón, cada uno exponga lo que le molestaba pero de buena manera. Somos personas educadas. Bien Jack, dime porque tanta pelea con ellas?**

- Simplemente por su manera de mirarme, ellas empezaron a tratarme mal, recuerdas cuando dijimos de hacernos todos amigos, vine a tu casa, tú fuiste al baño y ellas me dijeron cosas desagradables y se fueron. Nunca te lo dije porque tu las querías tanto que seguramente no me creerías.

Sentí que algo abandonaba mi cuerpo, me acordaba de ese día, teníamos no mas de 7 años cuando a Jack se le ocurrió esa buena idea, quería mas amigas mujeres, tenia muchos amigos varones, pero le gustaba estar conmigo y sus hermanas, nos divertíamos muchísimo. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de juntar esos dos grupos que tenia. Recuerdo que las chicas no lo habían tomado para nada bien y exactamente eso paso, me fui al baño y a los dos minutos cuando volví, las chicas ya se iban. Nunca les pregunte porque, solo las deje irse y comencé a jugar con Jack como siempre, aunque estaba el extraño. ¿Por qué nunca me lo imagine?

- **¿Eso es verdad? –** Ross y Al intercambiaron miradas apenadas. Cielos, si era verdad.

- Si, lo es, perdón. – Ross tomo la palabra - Éramos tan pequeñas y cuando una es chica es mala, pero es una maldad inocente, no sabíamos que hacíamos en realidad.

- **No lo puedo creer, celos de niñas de prescolar por casi 14 años de mi vida estuve soportando, de las mil cosas que me podía llegar a imaginar, nunca pensé que mis amigas del alma dijeran cosas feas a un amigo mio. No lo creo**.** Estoy indignada y defraudada por ustedes. **– declare mientras me levantaba.

- Bells, aguarda. – me dijo Alice.

- **Denme un minuto, necesito aire**. – y sin mas me dirigí a las escaleras del porche, sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, no me puedo imaginar a mis dulces amigas de siete años tratando mal a Jacob, incluso él era y es mas chico que nosotras, apenas 5 años, trataron mal a un chico de 5 años. No se cuanto tiempo pase afuera, tratando de crear esa imagen en mi cabeza, tratando al mismo tiempo de recuperar la compostura, que esa horrible sensación de vacío y decepción salga de mi cuerpo. Cuando me acerque a la puerta escuche que había una conversación.

- Todavía me cuesta creerlo que ustedes hayan echo algo así, se las ve tan tiernas e indefensas que es imposible imaginarlas como niñas malvadas. Pensé que era por otra cosa que no lo querían y por desagradar a mi hermana y a mi novia al mismo tiempo nunca me quise acercar a él, que equivocado estuve.– decía Jazz.

- Jazz, amor, no nos juzgues, no sabíamos en verdad que hacíamos, ni lo recordamos. – se excuso Alice. Se notaba en su voz que estaba a punto del llanto.

- Pero él no lo olvido, saben el mal que le habrán echo, no se si la verdadera Alice es la que veo en estos años de noviazgo o la que dijo barbaridades a un pequeño niño. – lo único que escuche después de eso fue un sollozo.

Rayos, esto se esta yendo muy lejos, la idea era crear paz, no hacer que mis amigas se peleen con sus novios. Cuando los tuve de nuevo a todos de frente, Al estaba abrazada y escondiendo su rostro en Rosalie, quien miraba apenada a Emmett, que se encontraba en la misma postura molesta de Jasper. Genial. Todos me odiarían.

**- Ok, Ok. Ok. Al, cálmate si, calmemos nos todos, si. Éramos todos pequeños. Yo creo que bastarían con unas disculpas y seguir hablando para aclarar todo esto y conseguir paz. Ese es el fin.**

- Quieres que nos disculpemos de algo que casi ni nos acordamos.- protesto Ross.

- Nena, esa no es la manera, ¿si? – hablo Emm, con un deje de desilusión en la voz.

- Bells, eso no es necesario.- dijo Jack.

**- Tú dices que no es necesarios, pero quiero saber si invito a todos a comer antes de irme a la universidad, ¿todos vendrían? ¿Podrían tratarse amablemente, sin hacer caras, sin tener que controlar esa especie de repulsión que se tienen o tenían? ¿Podrás actuar como si las hubieras perdonado?**

- Tú sabes que haría todo por ti, nena. – dijo galantemente. Mientras escuche como Edward bufaba y adoptaba una postura molesta. Lo mire, mi miro. Se resumió en una simple mirada, quería preguntarle cual era su problema con Jacob, pero decidí callar. Todavía no era momento.

- Ross, Ali, ¿ustedes que dicen?

- ¿Por qué nos expones a esto Bella, nuestros novios están molestos con nosotras ahora por algo que paso hace años. Ok, nos comportamos mal antes y lo seguimos haciendo porque es algo mutuo, de ambos lados.

- Tal vez si no lo hubieran tratado mal, nada de esto seria asi.

- Seguiría robándonos tu tiempo. – ataco Alice.

- **Podríamos compartirlo!**

- Eso es mentira. El solo quiere estar contigo. – dijo Ross.

**- Santo cielos. Eso no es así. Para Jack tener más amigas es mejor, más desde que sus hermanas no están con él. **

- Bella, ni nos vengas con ese cuento. Él no nos puede ni ver. Solo te quiere a ti. Pero no sabemos hasta donde van sus intenciones.

**- ¿Qué tratas de insinuar? **

- ¿Tu que crees? – la mirada escéptica y desafiante de Ross me saco de las casillas.

- **Cielos, chicas, Jacob es gay**. – no terminaron de salir las palabras de mi boca cuando me la tape con ambas manos y busque a Jack con la mirada.

Un ¿Qué? Grupal me hizo girar a ver a los demás, quería que la tierra me tragara, me comencé a sentir realmente mal, Jacob me lo confeso cuando éramos todavía niños y le guarde el secreto durante tantos años. Y así como si nada le falle. Mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, mierda, estaba empeorando cada vez mas las cosas.

- Bells, Bells, tranquila. – gire a buscar al dueño de esa voz, Jacob – Tarde o temprano todo el pueblo lo sabrá, no hay problema con eso, ¿si Cielo? – Jack llego hasta mi y me abrazo. – Si, como lo han escuchado, soy homosexual, preferiría que usen esa palabra o gay para hablar de mí. Me sentiría más cómodo.

- Entonces, ¿por eso querías estar tanto tiempo con Bella, para hablar de tus cosas? – pregunto Alice, creo que su voz denotaba emoción.

- Si, me sentía más a gusto con las mujeres. – me gire a ver la escena, ya me sentía mejor y estaba mas calmada. La cara de encantadas que tenían Al y Ross era de no creer, genial tenían nueva adquisición. Conozco esa cara. La he visto. Maldición.

- **Oigan, cambien esas caras, las conozco y él no va a ser su nuevo amiguito así como asi, y no podrán hacer con él lo que quieran**. – pero sus expresiones no cambiaron.

- Entendemos. Jacob, te ofrezco mis disculpas. De todo corazón, no sé que pensaba cuando era pequeña, pero, ahora si entiendo, lo de hace diez años atrás y lo de ahora. Perdón. – mire anonadanda a Alice, la sinceridad con la que hablo fui conmovedora, observe a Jack que la miraba sin poder creerlo. Me miro y sonrió y fue imposible no devolverle la sonrisa. Esto estaba que no lo podía creer, como todo parece mejorar en unos minutos.

- Esta todo perdonado, duende de jardín. – se escucho en "Hey" de advertencia proveniente de Jazz al tiempo que le propinaba un codazo en las costillas a Jack.

- Perdón, es la costumbre. – y fue imposible contener las carcajadas.

**- Que les parece si miramos una peli y comemos algo ya que estamos todos en paz.**

- No todo esta en paz. – dijo Rosalie y todo mi cuerpo tembló. Todos nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio, es de público conocimiento el fuerte carácter de Ross. – También te debo unas disculpas por lo que dije en el pasado. Lo Lamento. – y nuevamente reino el silencio. Fueron pocas palabras, pero no por ello menos sinceras.

- Claro, Rubia.

- Esa es mi chica. – grito Emm mientras se levantaba para llegar a ella y abrazarla. Todos volvimos a reír.

- **Ok, ahora si, pongan una película, esta –** mire el reloj de la sala – **casi hora y media de tensión me esta reclamando baño, espero que no se desentiendan, como hace años atrás, ¿si? **- Todos asintieron y subí las escaleras feliz al baño de arriba. No podía creer el resultado, después de tantos años semejante desenlace. Por una bobería de pequeños, por palabras feas dichas por niñas inocentes, tantas malas situaciones. Y lo fácil que se había solucionado. Lo bueno de Jacob es una persona sumamente buena y nada rencorosa. Y mis amigas son unas personas con mucha suerte, no se si otra persona las hubiera perdonado tan fácilmente. Diablos, estoy que no quepo de felicidad! Tendría que haber hecho esto hace años!

Salí del baño con una sonrisa, hasta que me encontré con Edward fuera de él. Mis nervios reaparecieron, no era común compartir espacio solo los dos, por mas que los demás estén abajo, hacia mucho que no nos encontrábamos así, a un par de metros él y yo. Me quede congelada, con una mano en la puerta y la otra en la pared, impidiéndole el paso. Edward se acercó a mi lentamente. Sonriendo. Con esa sonrisa encantadora que tiene. Cuando faltaban unos pasos. Sentí despertar. Diablos, seguro viene a usar el baño.

**- Lo lamento, pasa, es todo tuyo.** – dije señalando el baño cortésmente.

- _No vengo buscando el baño, Bella_. – dijo en un susurro pegándose a mi. Me sentía morir. Hacia meses que no los tenía así de cerca y no podía enfrentarme a él, su aroma me drogaba.- _Así que Jacob es gay_. – lo mire fijamente a los ojos, esa declaración me confundió. _– Y yo que creía que estabas saliendo con él, que me habías cambiado. Lo odiaba. Estaba tan celoso de él. _– dijo mientras su boca estaba a centímetros de la mía. ¿Creía que yo estaba con Jacob? Queria decirle algo, rebatirle, enojarme por hacerme sufrir por tantos meses por una mala interpretación que hizo. Pero un mar de sensaciones me invadió. Mi mano llego a su hombro, un lugar firme del cual poder sostenerme, estaba por morir derretida. Sus manos me acercaron más a él por mi cintura.

Quedamos pegados. Sin milímetro que nos separara.

La tensión me mataba, el me miraba a los ojos, me acariciaba suavemente la espalda y parte de la cintura. Sentía cada uno de sus dedos bailar sobre mi remera. Hasta que una de sus manos se coló por la parte de debajo de la misma y comenzó con el pulgar a acariciar la curva de mi cintura. Mil sensaciones más me atacaron. Sin piedad, era una esclava disfrutando de esta tortura. Los recuerdos de cuando hice el amor con él llegaban a mi mente, sus besos, sus caricias, la suavidad al tocar mi piel. Y desee, desee que por fin me besara, que de una vez nuestros labios se juntaran y me librara de la agonía...

.

.

.

* * *

Ok, HE VUELTO, DESPUES DE ESTAR HORAS DETRÁS DE LA COMPU CON ESTE CAPITULO QUE NO ME CONFORMA EN NADA.

USTEDES QUE DICEN. LES GUSTO O NO.

ESPERO QUE TODO EL TEAM JACOB NO QUIERA MATARME POR HACERLO GAY, PERO NIÑAS, ADMITAN, SE OFRECERIAN PARA VER SI NO CAMBIA DE OPINION. VERDAD QUE SI?

TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE EL TEAM BELLA Y/O EDWARD NO SE ENOJE POR DEJAR LA HISTORIA EN ESTE PUNTO.

EXTRAÑAN ESE MINIMO LEMMOS QUE ESCRIBIA.

RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO DURARA MUCHO MAS, UNOS POCOS CAPITULOS QUEDAN.

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS POR EL ADELANTO! SON GENIALES!

BESOS ENORMES Y DEJEN SU COMENTARIO PARA SABER SI TODAVIA ESTAN LEYENDO Y SI LES AGRADA O NO.

.

LOS/AS AMO!

V . AMOR . PASION

.


	31. BESAME! (Adelanto)

LEER NOTA AL FINAL, ES IMPORTANTE. PARA MI POR LO MENOS. :)

* * *

Narrador POV

.

_Edward estaba reduciendo considerablemente los centímetros que lo separaban de la de Bella. Trataba de ir despacio, para que ella pueda alejarse de él si así lo deseaba. Camino esos dos pasos que los separaban. Casi no faltaba nada para que pudiera tocarla. Ella trato de coordinar alguno de sus pensamientos, de lo último que le dijo, ¿Jacob? ¿Creía que ella estaba con Jacob? Quiso decirle algo, rebatirle, e incluso enojarse con el, reclamarle por hacer que sufra por tantos meses de soledad, de dolor por las noches, de angustia por no saber el porque se alejó de aquella manera de ella, ¿todo eso? ¿Tanto? ¿Por una mala interpretación que hizo? ¿Por una errónea deducción? Insultos, miles de frases mal formuladas se generaron y picaron su lengua por salir. Pero nada salió de su boca, ni una sola palabra, ni un mínimo suspiro, estaba conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta, solo era consciente del mar de sensaciones que invadió cada célula de su cuerpo y estallo una llama dentro del corazón de Bella, era demasiado vulnerable al poder de seducción que tenia él._

_Sintió como cada musculo de se cuerpo perdía fuerza, como su respiración fallaba, como su corazón bombeaba a un ritmo presuroso la sangre tratando de que llegue a su cerebro, ella necesitaba decir algo. Quería y necesitaba hacerlo. Pero no sabía que y sus piernas comenzaban a ceder. Tubo que buscar apoyo y lo que más tenia cerca era el hombro de Edward, un lugar firme del cual poder sostenerse, ya que sentía que estaba por morir derretida mucho mas rápido que un cubo de hielo en pleno desierto o de una combustión espontanea, de la misma manera que ardía la gasolina con una chispa de fuego. Eso era lo que estaba por acontecer. Ella simplemente comenzaba a arder con su cercanía, y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, si era al lado de Edward._

_Su cuerpo estaba tan confuso, no sabia si hiperventilar, desmayarse o reaccionar. Quería llorar de alegría, quería sonreír, quería saltar como pequeño que recibe un regalo. Su cabeza seguía siendo una maraña mal coordinada de pensamientos distintos. Solo lo miraba, tenia la vista clavada en sus hermosos ojos verdes, tan verde como nunca los vio en su vida y era sorprendente e hipnotizan te. Ya no le importo no tener nada que decir o reclamar. Él estaba, ahí, tan cerca de ella, después de tantos días, era como si se había olvidado ya lo que era tenerlo tan cerca, pero a la vez, le resultaba tan familiar._

_Y el solo la miraba a ella, recorriendo cada centímetro de su rostro. Pateándose mentalmente por haberse equivocado de esa manera, cuando escucho que Jacob era gay casi muere en ese instante, casi se golpea y casi salta para festejar la noticia. Paso noches pensando y odiando creer que Bella lo había hecho a un lado, que continuo con Jacob sin importarle él. Pensando y odiando que sea Jacob el que le hacia el amor, que fuera a el a quien ella le dedicaba cada suspiro y pensamiento, cada gemido y beso._

_Le dolía el ego, eso estaba mas que claro, nunca le paso que una mujer con la que estuvo lo cambie o al menos no insista para estar una vez mas con él, pero mas le dolía saber que jamás iba a encontrar una piel como la de ella. Una tan suave, una que lo hacia estremecer y delirar de éxtasis y regocijo, una que disparaba cada centro nervioso de su cuerpo siendo capaz de erizar cada milímetro de su piel._

_Las manos de Edward la acercaron más a él por la cintura de Bella con mucha delicadeza, como si fuera capaz de dañarla sin quererlo, sentía tanta necesidad por ella. La quería pegada a él y lo hizo. Tanto que pareció que ni un solo milímetro de sus cuerpos estaba sin tocarse. Y eso le sentaba increíblemente cómodo a los dos. Como estar en el lugar correcto después de tantos meses vagar confundido por la vida. _

_Así seguramente se siente, cuando uno luego de meses perdido vuelve a casa, a su lugar, pensó Bella. _

_Él había extrañado tanto el calor que emanaba de ella, junto con su dulce olor a flores que la convertía en un bocadillo increíblemente dulce, delicioso y tentador. Inspiro, inspiro tan fuerte y con tanta necesidad que el aroma de Bella seguramente quedaría impregnado en sus pulmones durante días. Solo podía justificarse en el hecho de haberla extrañado. Y no recordaba haber extrañado tanto a una persona. Mucho menos a una de sus conquistas. _

_Los recuerdos de Bella le masticaban el cerebro. Le había resultado tan complicado al principio estar cerca de ella, hasta que se resigno, creyendo que seguramente ella estaba feliz así y no quería arruinar su felicidad. Le dolió tanto creer que estaba con Jack que se alimentó de eso día tras días. Pero ahora recordaba porque la extrañaba aunque día a día se lo negara, porque ella realmente era especial, porque era ella distinta a las demás y nunca conoció a alguien así. Porque tiene el poder de que si quererlo, conseguía que el mundo la quisiera, si es que se tomaban el tiempo de conocerla._

_De pronto, un pensamiento, altero a ambos, esto no era suficiente, si bien era satisfactorio la cercanía, nada impedía recordar que tenían centímetros de tela que separaba su completa unión, que separaba ese tan ansiado rose del piel con piel. De sentir cada poro de sus cuerpos conectados con el del otro. Necesitaban amarse._

_La tensión matando a Bella, ella lo necesitaba ya. No quería esperar. Pero Edward estaba concentrado en la miraba de ella, sus grandes ojos y sus definidas cejas, su pequeñita nariz parecía que quería ser besada, la miro con un poco mas de detenimiento y era increíblemente linda y besable, dedujo por ultimo él y eso lo lleno de ternura. Se pregunto si ella era una especie de pecado encarnado que acabo por descubrir él, hace meses atrás. _

_Ese color marrón combinado con avellanas, que le daban un toque de suavidad, tan atrayentes, tan sincero, tan trasparente, Edward creyó que eran el fiel reflejo del alma de Bella. Ella es tan delicada, pequeña, suave, que solo inspiraba ternura. El brillo de su mirada le hablaba, le contaba lo triste que se sintió sin el, las ganas de enojarse pero aun mayor eran las ganas que tenia de que ese beso suceda. _

_Pero el tenia otros planes. Luego de tantos meses sin ella, luego de extrañar tanto su sonrisa, la suavidad de su piel y lo narcótico de sus besos, Edward solo quería disfrutar de cada momento, de cada uno de los detalles como si fuera el ultimo, como su ya no hubiera mañana, como si luego del beso el mundo terminara._

_Edward acaricio suavemente la espalda de Bella y parte de la cintura. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, de necesidad, de regocijo por estar tan de ella, estaba reprimiendo todo su deseo y locura salvaje, trago pesado, su autocontrol estaba siendo sobre exigido, pero no se iba a dejar vencer, no era un neardantal ni tan primitivo como para dejarse nublar la mente por su instinto o deseo irrefrenable, no, él era un hombre que sabia respetar los tiempos y a una mujer como a Bella._

_Siguió deleitándose en el paseo de sus dedos hasta que sin darse cuenta, su mano sin su consentimiento, traspaso la barrera impuesta por el suave algodón, recorriendo sin prisa con calma la piel de Bella, que en estos momentos le pareció mas suave y mas delicada que un pétalo de rosa. ¿Cómo fue capaz de olvidar esa suavidad? ¿Cómo sus recuerdos pudieron mentirle de semejante manera? Nuevamente, se contuvo, respirando profundamente. Le estaba costando tanto, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cinco minutos o media hora? Es que el tiempo pasaba muy lento o muy rápido en su milimétrico escrutinio a Bella y a el mismo, estaba descubriendo, un mundo desconocido para él, uno que le daba miedo pero mayor era su curiosidad._

_Ella estaba extasiada de felicidad, aunque nerviosa, pero es que había pasado tanto tiempo que todavía le costaba creer que esto este pasando. A pesar de sentirlo junto a ella, a pesar de estar deleitándose con su perfume tan varonil. Mil sensaciones la atacaron. Sin piedad, era una esclava disfrutando de esta tortura. Los recuerdos de cuando hizo el amor con él llegaban a su mente, sus besos, sus caricias, la suavidad al tocar mi piel. Y deseo y rogo que por fin la besara, que de una vez sus labios se juntaran en un beso, de esos de película, de los que comienzan tiernos para luego dar paso a una desbordante pasión y la librara de la agonía._

_La otra mano de Edward viajo a la mejilla de Bella, la acariciarla suavemente. Era tal la emoción y la sensación que ella comenzó a dudar si no lo hacia apropósito, pues la estaba torturando, me estaba matando. Una flecha recorrió cada terminación nerviosa, llegando a su corazón para luego caer directo al centro de placer de Bella, ese mismo centro de placer que él me hizo conocer y explotar. La necesidad de Bella de besarlo, de recorrer con besos su cuerpo, de tenerlo desnudo en su cama, sobre ella, haciéndole el amor, llego al punto de resultarle casi insoportable. _

_Cielos, necesitaba ese beso, ambos lo necesitaban, recordaron ese primer beso antes de hacer el amor en el cuarto de él, ese que les hizo perder la noción del tiempo, suspirar de placer y descender al infierno por disfrutar de semejante placer._

_¡Bésame. Béseme por favor, hazlo de una vez! Era el ruego mental que Bella le hacia. Mientras el pensaba en lo bonita que era, lo hermosos labios medios rellenitos que tenia de un color rosa particular._

_Edward no podía más, junto su frente con la de Bella, la miro por ultima vez. Ella inconscientemente, cerró sus ojos, y a él se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa, al saber que su deseo era mutuo. Se sintió un hombre con una suerte envidiable. soltando un pequeño suspiro, el también cerro sus ojos, antes de comenzar a acercar su boca a la de Bella._

_Ambos estaban tan abstraídos del mundo. En la planta baja, Rosalie y Alice trataban de solucionar de la mejor manera sus asuntos con Jacob, es que estaban tan emocionadas, nunca tuvieron un amigo gay, si, porque definitivamente, a partir de ahora, Jack, pasaría a formar parte de su grupo. Ellas reían junto a él por una anécdota sobre la primera vez que lo habían descubierto con un hombre en una situación comprometida, mientras que sus novios, las observaban como si se hubieran vuelto locas. Emm y Jazz miraron y su pensamiento fue concordante, ¡mujer!_

_Mientras en la planta superior, los labios de esos apasionados amantes, estaban a punto de rosarse. Pero una muy observadora Alice, noto que Bella se había ido hacia rato y no volvía, pensó que tal vez estaba molesta y decidió pararse a buscarla por ello, comenzó a llamarla a gritos._

_¡Bella! se escucho en la planta de arriba, aun, con sus labios a punto de rosarse, Bella y Edward abrieron automáticamente los ojos…_

.

.

* * *

ESTO ES UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO. DIJE QUE EN DOS SEMANAS VOLVIA Y VOLVI.

VEAMOS, USTEDES ME REGALAN UNA OPINION SINCERA DE LA HISTORIA, Y SI SON TANTO COMO PARA ALEGRARME, LES REGALO OTRO CAPITULO MAÑANA MISMO. NO IMPORTA SI LA OPINION ES BUENA O MALA, YO VOY A CUMPLIR. ¿QUE LES PARECE PASAR LA BARRERA DE LOS 210 COMENTARIOS CON ESTE ADELANTO?

SINO, CUANDO SE CUMPLA LA META SUBO.

ESTUVE DEMORANDO TANTO PORQUE TENGO FINALES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD. PERO TUVE UNOS DIAS LIBRES LUEGO DE RENDIR Y APROVECHE A ADELANTAR. CREO QUE ALGUIEN ME RECLAMO POR ESE MOTIVO Y LO ACLARO QUE NO ES DE JODIDA, HAY PRIORIDADES.

PERDÓN POR NO RESPONDER LOS COMENTARIOS, YA ME VOY A TOMAR EL TIEMPO.

SOLO QUISE DEJARLOS CON LA EXPECTATIVA.

A QUE EDWARD NO ES UN BOBO PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO AMOROSO.

.

* * *

FUERA DE ESTO, HAN VISTO EL FINAL DE LA SAGA? AMANECER PARTE 2? A MI ME GUSTO, PERO NO LE LLEGA NI A LOS TOBILLOS A LOS LIBROS. ES QUE LA IMAGINACION VUELA AL LEER CADA DETALLE Y LAS EMOCIONES A VECES NO SON TAN FACILES DE ACTUAR, PERO CON NUESTRA IMAGINACION MILES DE MUNDOS PODEMOS CONSTRUIR.

* * *

**BIENVENIDOS A TODOS LOS NUEVOS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS! GRACIAS POR EL APOLLO.**

**Y MUCHISIMOS CARIÑOS MAS A LOS QUE ESTAN DESDE UN COMIENZO SIN ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA. SI TIENEN TIEMPO PASEN POR MI PERFIL Y LEAN EL O-S "LA VUELTA DE LA VIDA" Y DIGANME SI QUIEREN UN CAPITULO MAS.**

**ADIOSITO!**

**V.**

**MIL BESOS A TODOS. Y CON SU AYUDA CAPAZ NOS VEMOS MAÑANA! CON UN GRAN CAPITULO!**


	32. Tu y Yo!

_NI POR ASOMO LLEGAMOS A LOS 210 COMENTARIOS! __ PERO PARA LOS NUEVOS ALERTAS Y FAVVORITOS Y PARA LOS QUE SE TOMARON SU TIEMPO PARA DEJARME UN COMENTARIO DE ALIENTO, ACA VA ESTE CAPITULO._

_CREO QUE ME QUEDO MEDIO FUERTE. _

_SIN MAS!_

* * *

_Narrador POV_

_._

_Mientras en la planta superior, los labios de esos apasionados amantes, estaban a punto de rosarse, a solo unos milímetros de distancia, una muy observadora Alice, noto que Bella se había ido hacia rato y no volvía, pensó que tal vez estaba molesta y decidió pararse a buscarla por ello, comenzó a llamarla a gritos._

_¡Bella! se escucho en la planta de arriba, aun, con sus labios a punto de rosarse, Bella y Edward abrieron automáticamente los ojos…_

_Ella pensó que la burbuja se había quebrado, roto en mil pedazos por su amiga, por culpa de la persona que decía ser su amiga desde tiempo inmemorial... Agg quien necesitaba enemigos con Alice. La mataría. Se juro en una milésima de segundo que lo haría. ¡Estuvo tan cerca! ¡Tan cerca!_

_Edward, atento a esos ojos, vio en ellos la desilusión ante la interrupción. Vio como sus ojos se nublaban con tristeza. En su cabeza pensó "no sufras cariño", pero nada salió de sus labios, él tenia un plan, una idea determinada y no pararía hasta conseguirla. Solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa picara, de nene a punto de comer un gigantesco helado, se encogió de hombros y ataco sus labios._

_Los ataco sin piedad. No importaba si pedían clemencia o si ella decidía alejarse, nada importaría, nada impediría que el la bese de esa manera salvaje, porque ella no podría alejarse de él, ni siquiera por propia voluntad ya que la sujeto fuertemente de su nuca y con su otro brazo por la cintura, inmovilizándola. Dejándole solo una opción, responder a su beso._

_Todo lo tierno, lo suave y lo lento, todo, absolutamente todo, fue dejado a un lado. Él no quería comenzar el proceso de nuevo, no quería que Alice ni nadie los vuelva a interrumpir. No iba a renunciar, no iba a quedarse con el deseo de besarla. Edward sintió que ya había disfrutado del momento, que había logrado hacer un retrato mental de cada detalle de su rostro, tal y como lo deseaba. Y dejo paso a la necesidad, a su locura y desenfreno por los tentadores labios de Bella._

_Tenía hambre de sus labios, de la suavidad de su piel, de su lengua jugando con la suya. Y no podía frenarla, no podía controlarse. Dos meses, perdió dos meses. Dos meses creyendo que lo había remplazado. Dos meses imaginando que Jacob ocupaba su lugar. No iba a dejar que esta oportunidad se le esfume de las manos._

_El cerebro de Bella tardo segundos en procesar lo que paso, él la besaba, la besaba de una manera pasional, la besaba de la manera en la que ella esperaba, incluso mejor de lo que se había imaginado y ella le respondió con el mismo fervor. No iba a hacerse rogar, claro que no. Si noche tras noche, soñaba con esos labios y con esos brazos sosteniéndola con tanta fuerza cerca de él. _

_Se pregunto, por solo un segundo, a donde había ido a parar todo la ternura y control que Edward le había mostrado antes de escuchar el estrepitoso grito de Alice, que había roto su pequeño paraíso. Incluso ahora que lo pensaba, iba a dejar atrás sus ansias asesinar hacia Alice, para agradecerle por toda la eternidad por su interrupción. _

_Pero fue solo por unos segundos, incluso menos, en los que ella se pregunto eso, solo para ir al mismo lugar donde la ternura y el autocontrol se encontraban y dejarlos encadenado por toda la eternidad. No podía negar que le encanto las sensaciones de cariño, ternura y delicadeza que él le produjo al tomarse las cosas con calma, después de tantos meses separados. Se sintió tan frágil, como si fuera una fina figura de cristal._

_Pero el Edward pasional, le encantaba mucho mas, la enloquecía y le gustaba perder la razón entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus dientes tirar de sus labios, su lengua invadir su boca y batallar una guerra con su lengua sin ánimos de vencer, que esta rose su paladar, que pase la punta de esta por su labio superior, que cada una de las caricias y roses constantes de las manos de Edward por su espalda y busto, por su cintura y abdomen, por sus cadera y muslos fueran descargas directas a su centro de placer, haciendo que lo desee mas._

_Si, amaba enloquecer por él. Y no importaba si era pecado y terminaba condenada por toda la eternidad. Ella era de él, para su gusto y antojo. Y a pesar de que ese pensamiento le daba miedo, prefería que el corazón tome el mando. Por años su razón domino las cosas, pero ya no, ella se quería jugar por entero. Arriesgarse, sabia que podía ganar, como sabía que podía llegar a perder, pero lo más importante para ella, era jugarse por ese sentimiento albergado durante años._

_Bella llevo sus manos de los tonificados brazos de Edward a su cabello, y ninguno de los dos, pudo reprimir el gemido de placer, que murió en la boca del otro, pero ni Bella ni Edward, sintió vergüenza pro ese hecho, todo lo contrario, la felicidad se disparo del centro de sus corazones con efusividad. Tanta que Edward termino acorralando, con un poco de fuerza, más de la necesaria, a Bella contra la pared. Aunque ninguno lo noto. Estaban tan concentrados en el beso, en sentirse uno al otro, que no escuchaban los pasos e Alice en la escalera, ni como un cuadro colgado en el pasillo callo o el ruido que este produjo, ni como Alice, luego de escucharlo, subió casi corriendo los últimos escalones, con el corazón en la boca, pensando que Bella estaba mal._

_En la cabecita imaginativa de Alice, se formaron, miles de hipótesis, pero ninguna era como la que vio. Su amiga Bella, se encontraba casi mimetizada con Edward, en contra de la pared y dándose un beso, que ella considero, demasiado hambriento para lo hora de la tarde que era, por ello no pudo evitar el pequeño pero fino y penetrante gritito, que pego frente a esa escena._

_Edward y Bella se giraron a verla. Fue imposible que ese grito no los desconcentrara. Ambos maldijeron internamente, por una nueva interrupción. Pero al mismo tiempo, Bella muriendo de la vergüenza, y Edward de ganas de matar a la novia de su amigo._

- **Alice, que pasa.** – _se escucho la voz de Rose gritando._

- **Nada**. – _grito como respuesta_. – **Creo que… ya nos vamos. ¿No? Les aviso a los demás, no se preocupen. Adiós chicos. ¡Diviértanse!** – _susurro y les guiño un ojo a ambos._

_Edward y Bella, rieron y escucharon como Alice, sin dar explicaciones, les gritaba a todo el mundo que muevan sus traseros, que debían irse. Claramente, ni Jack, Emm, Jazz y Ross entendieron nada, hasta que un poco normal iluminado Emmett pregunto por Edward, a los segundos, a todos le callo la ficha de que era lo que pasaba. Y Bella, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojo. _

_No le era para anda divertido, que todo el mundo este especulando con su vida sexual tan abiertamente. Además, notaba que Edward, no se había alejado ni una centésima y descansaba si cabeza sobre la de ella, la tenia abrazada, y muy atento a lo que sucedía abajo._

_Cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba. Volvió su mirada a ella. _

- **No voy a pedirte disculpa por el beso, tampoco por que los chicos se hayan ido, creo que no podíamos bajar y actuar como si nada, no es lo que quiero hacer, solo quiero volver a besarte, pero si te opones, o quieres reprocharme o quieres decirme algo, te escuchare. Incluso puedes abofetearme, pero aun así no me retractare. He pasado meses conteniendo las ganas de besarte**. – _Dijo Edward, siendo mas sincero de lo que nunca había sido en toda su vida. Bella, apenas que escuchó lo que él le decía, su mente estaba totalmente abrumada y confundida. Era el efecto narcótico que Edward tenia en ella. y por mas que se esforzó en que su cerebro trabaje, lo único que podía hacer era mirar el movimiento de sus labios, sus tentadores labios hinchados por el beso anterior_.

- **Edward, Bésame**. – _dijo casi en un ruego. Y no tuvo que decir nada mas, el volvió a besarla, pero con mayor calma, esta vez, si podía relajarse y disfrutar, estaban solos en la casa de ella, todos les habían hecho el favor de irse._

_Tomo su labio inferior y tiro con lentitud de él, aprisionándolo, un poco y delicadamente, con sus dientes para luego succionarlo de manera deliciosa con sus labios. El gemido que nació del pecho de Bella fue imposible de controlar. Él era un experto en hacerla perder la razón y le encantaba, sentirla así, tan entregada a él, tan apasionada. Tan Bella, una mujer que no podía comparar con cualquiera que ya haya tenido. Él sabía que eso no era solo un dar y un recibir, era algo más, no sabía bien que era, pero definitivamente era algo más._

_Volvió a invadir con su lengua la boca de Bella, paseando por cada rincón, disfrutando, ambos, del sabor dulce del otro, uniendo sus lenguas y jugando intercaladamente, a invadir la boca del otro. El aire se colaba de alguna manera inexplicable, permitiéndoles besarse sin parar._

_Sus manos bajaron a las piernas de Bella, ejerciendo un poco de presión e incitándola a que lo rodee con ellas por su cintura, necesitaba una superficie horizontal, el suelo entraba dentro de esa categoría, pero no le agradaba cien por ciento esa idea, después de tantos meses, necesitaba un lugar mas cómodo._

**- Al final del pasillo. La puerta de la izquierda. **_– señalo Bella entre besos, interpretando las intenciones y el deseo de Edward, porque al fin y al cabo era el mismo. Él con ella en su cama. Por primera vez, en su cama y en su casa, y eso la llenaba de emoción. Era una niña, en una fabrica de chocolates, para ella sola. Y era la mas cercano a la realidad, para ella, Edward era un bombón de dulce, dulce chocolate._

_Edward caminaba seguro y con bastante agilidad, aun con el peso extra que ella le producía, pero estaba tan ansioso de volver a ser uno con ella, de volver a ser uno, de sentir su calidez, ya no podía controlar sus ganas, mucho menos con los besos que ella le estaba dando en su cuello, muy húmedos y salvajes, rozaba sus dientes de una manera deliciosa pero llena de lujuria._

_Antes de entrar a la habitación, al volvió a apoyar en contra de la pared, sentía que sus piernas fallarían si Bella continuaba con esos besos. Captando de esta manera la atención de Bella, pudo besarla nuevamente de una manera salvaje, mordió sus labios, invadió con su lengua la boca de bella, apretó con delicadeza pero firmemente el pecho izquierdo de Bella que jadeo presa del deseo y las sensaciones._

_Cuando Edward, sintió que recobraba las fuerzas, sin romper el beso, hizo los dos pasos que le faltaban para abrir la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Fue su turno de atacar el cuello de Bella, para así poder echarle un vistazo a la habitación y encontrar la cama._

_Era un cuarto pintado de verde claro, a la derecha, había un escritorio, lleno de libros, común en ella, y sobre este, una pancha de corcho, donde tenía dibujos y fotos, una pequeña cómoda con un gran velador y juegos de mesa. Una ventana con cortinas celestes y ¡bingo!, una cama de doble plaza con cubrecama morado con una especie de estampado de hojas. Bonito cuarto pensó Edward. _

_Sin demorarse un minuto mas, pero con delicadeza, dejo a Bella en la mullida cama, luego de apartar el cubrecama y las sabanas. Ambos sintieron que la habitación era un horno, o tal vez era muy pequeña para contener tanta tensión sexual a punto de liberarse. Bella vio, como Edward comenzaba a sacarse su camisa y no pudo más que imitarlo._

_- _**No, no, no, pequeña malvada.**_ – le dijo Edward chistando y moviendo su dedo índice negativamente.- _**Ese placer era todo mio y me lo has robado.**

**- Lo siento**_.- respondió Bella juguetonamente, incitándolo con actitud aniñada._

- **Encima te burlas de mí, creo que mereces ser castigada.** – _dijo él, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, con una sonrisa picara y con una mirada llena de lujuria, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que de solo verlas, Bella sintió un nuevo latigazo a su intimidad._

_El desvió su camino de la boca de Bella a sus pechos, ella gimió y se contorsiono inconscientemente hacia él. Edward aprovecho ese momento para deshacerse del estorboso brasear que le impedían morder, lamer y succionar los rosados y dispuestos pezones de Bella. _

_Ella solo pudo atinar a sujetarse de los cabellos de Edward, sentía que volaba, pero que podía caer en cualquier instante, por eso se amarro de algo que le diera seguridad y allí estaba, esas sedosas melena color bronce de su amor._

**- Eres tan suave y apetecible. –**_murmuro Edward._

- **Ed**.- _en un suave suspiro, fue lo único que pudo responder Bella. Pero eso fue suficiente para orillar a Edward al borde de la locura. Su mano se desabrocho los botones del jeans de Bella y su mano acaricio todo su monte de venus, una y otra vez, masajeando, haciendo que Bella sintiera que la tenia ahí, con él y para él, segura. Le encanto la sensación._

_Mientras sus labios hacían un camino hacia el cuello de Bella, La mano de Edward siguió avanzando, en su recorrido, haciendo a un lado ese pequeño pedazo de tela molesto y hundiendo un dedo en el interior de Bella. Esta soltó un jadeo dé la impresión seguido por un profundo gemido de placer. A Edward de encantaron los sonidos que salieron de Bella y lo preparada y dispuesta que estaba para él. _

_Estaba tan húmeda e increíblemente sensible a su tacto._

_Coló un dedo mas en el interior de Bella, que se movía inconscientemente buscando saciar sus ansias, llegar al punto máximo de placer. Él gimió desesperado por estar en su interior, por sentir sus calientes paredes aprisionar su falo de manera exquisita, tal como lo recordaba._

_Continuo subiendo con sus besos hasta llegar a su boca, cuando retiro sus dedos del interior de ella, sintió como le mordía el labio en desacuerdo y sus caderas se elevabaron para intentar encontrar nuevamente esa fuente de anestésico que eran los dedos de Edward, para su creciente excitación que bordeaba lo doloroso._

_Edward se separo completamente de ella, para quitar sus zapatillas, el pantalón y las pequeñas bragas. Se quedo por unos segundos contemplándola. Su pelo castaño desparramado entre las almohadas, sus labios rojos por los besos y mordidas recibidas, su respiración agitada, sus ojos convertidos en dos posos de locura y pasión, de deseo y lujuria, y todo su cuerpo, tanto su dulce cuello, como sus tentadores pechos, su delicada cintura, sus lindas piernas que en su unión escondían esa fuerte de placer de ambos, todo, a la merced de él, para la satisfacción de ambos, para su gusto, y en cierta parte dudaba, que no sea, para su propia perdición._

_Bella no soporto tanto examen, se levanto de la cama, lo justo para tomar el cinturón y desabrocharlo, liberar el botón del jeans de Edward y bajar la cremallera del mismo, y volvió a recostarse en la cama, abriendo las piernas para él. ella no sabia de donde había salido esa osadía, era perra sexual que salió en busca de lo que quería, sin inhibiciones. Todas sus acciones eran concretas y claras, solo dejaban un mensaje. "¡Ven, Follame!" y Edward no tardo mas de medio segundo en descifrarlo._

_Saco sus zapatos y de un solo jalón su jeans y bóxer, mostrando, en todo su esplendor y orgullo y duro y dispuesto pene. Bella no daba crédito a lo que veía. El falo de Edward estaba mas grande de lo que recordaba, su punta roja y apetecible y rayos, nuevamente quería llevárselo a la boca. Se notaba el líquido pre seminal. Y se sintió feliz, porque él estaba tan al borde como ella. Mordió su labio inferior de la ansiedad. _

_A Edward le encanto la mirada golosa, pero lo desquicio verla morderse el labio de esa manera. Bajo su boca para besarla y al mismo tiempo la penetro. Ambos gimieron en la boca del otro. Edward no dejo de moverse, pero lo hacia lentamente. A pesar de estar al borde de la locura, a pesar de querer hacerlo con fuerza y brutalidad vaciarse desgarradoramente dentro de ella, se controlaba. Se obligo a hacerlo. Había extrañado su calidez y estrechez única. Quería saciarse de sensaciones primero._

_Bella se soltó del beso, necesitaba aire y soltar los pequeños quejidos de placer que nacían de su interior. Acariciaba la espalda de Edward tiernamente. Para ella volver a tener el pene de Edward en su interior era sensacional, miles de pequeñas sensaciones se extendían en sus paredes internas sintiendo la extensión del miembro de él, mientras entraba y salía a un ritmo pausado, ella podía sentir cada milímetro de este._

_Pero a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba y disfrutaba sentir así a Edward, su cuerpo comenzó a reclamar otra cosa. Su cuerpo quería llegar al éxtasis. Al orgasmo con el que soñaba noche tras noches y se despertaba antes de conseguirlo. Sus caderas se movieron buscando las de Edward a un ritmo presuroso. Él no pudo negar que le encanto, pero sabía bien, que no dudaría mucho así y no quería que las cosas terminen tan rápido, no después de tanto tiempo._

- **Shh, tranquila pequeña. Disfrutemos**. – ofreció él.

**- Necesito… Necesito acabar**. – pidió Bella.

_Edward salió de ella, y mientras mordía suavemente el cuello de Bella, llevo sus dedos a la intimidad de ella, para así saciar su necesidad. Pero Bella, al sentir su toque se apartó un poco._

-**No, te necesito a ti, dentro mio, voy.. Voy a explotar, pero contigo en mi**. _– exigió._

**- Pero Bella, no voy a durar mucho y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.** – _respondió, volviendo a llenar su interior pero siguió moviéndose lentamente. Ella dejo salir una mezcla de suspiro y gemido, ambos de placer._

- **Lo haremos, tengo la casa sola por 48 horas. Podemos recuperarlos. ¿Si? ¿Quieres?**- _pregunto con una picara sonrisa, abriendo sus ojos para mirarlo, directamente._

- **Hummm ¿48 horas? ¿Eh?** – _respondió, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Se sentía con en el maldito cielo o en el puto infierno, no importaba en lo mas mínimo la diferencia, pero esas sensaciones de placer lo abrumaban._

_Ambos empezaron a jadear en busca de oxigeno. Ambos sentían el placer aumentar con cada embestida. Las caderas de Bella apresuraban el delicioso encuentro. Edward sentía que su pene entraba a lo mas profundo de ella, sentía como la llenaba completamente y como ella era capaz de albergarlo de tan deliciosa manera. Bella empezó a gemir cada vez mas fuerte._

**- Si, asi, asi Bella, vamos pequeña, te gusta, ¿no es así**_**?-**__ le susurro Edward al oído, fue como un fuerte latigazo al centro de intimidad. Sintió como sus paredes comentaron a contraerse en torno al falo de Edward, cada vez mas rápido._

**- Así que, te gusta cuando te susurro, a que si. Vamos Bella, déjate ir, vamos pequeña, ¡Si!**. – y _Bella no pudo mas que dejarse ir, gimiendo fuertemente, aferrándose con sus dedos y uñas de la espalda de Edward, mientras él, mordía su cuello y seguía acelerando cada vez mas, en busca de su propia liberación._

_Dejo su cuerpo apoyado al de Bella y tomo fuertemente su cadera, mientras las arremetidas fueron mas fuertes y mas profundad, unas cuantas estocadas con la misma intensidad y sintió como el cuerpo de ella volvió a reaccionar en torno a él, siento las contracción de las paredes internas al momento en que se descargaba dentro de Bella y como ella exhalaba un delicioso Edward, entrecortado, con el ultimo aire de sus pulmones._

_Él se quedo inmóvil, durante unos cuantos segundos, escuchando el acelerado corazón de Bella y sintiendo su propio latido descocado. Ambos buscando aire. Fue un orgasmo sin precedentes, fue el mejor que él le había regalado a Bella y al mismo tiempo, el mejor de toda s experiencia, por fin se sintió satisfecho. Después de semanas tratando de auto complacerse, por fin llego al maravilloso estado de saciedad._

_Se reincorporo luego de unos minutos, no sin antes besar el seno izquierdo de Bella. La miro a la cara, sonrió al verla con su pelo revuelto y algún que otro mechón pegado a su cara, los acomodo suavemente y noto como ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero estaba apunto de quedarse dormida, ya que en ningún momento abrió sus ojos. El haber tenido dos orgasmos la dejo sin fuerzas. Feliz, pero con la sensación de haberse transformado en gelatina. Como si sus músculos se hubieran tomado vacaciones._

_Edward la abrazo a él, es que ella le inspiraba tanta ternura que no podía alejarse de ella. Quedo con su rostro sobre el pecho de Edward, con una mano en el estomago de este. Se la notaba en paz._

- **¿Por qué 48 horas, Bella?** -_le pregunto en susurros, quería estar seguro de que podía quedarse. Era claro que el sexo con Bella era genial, pero no quería salir corriendo porque el jefe de la policía quería fusilarlo por encontrarlo en la cama con su hija._

- **Charlie tiene guardia de 72 horas corridas.** – _comento en un suave murmullo_.

**- Duerme hermosa Isabella. Descansa, lo necesitaras.** – _prometió Edward besando su frente_.

Bella se sumió en sus sueños, inmediatamente. Edward, feliz con la noticia de tener vía libre por 48 horas, tomo su teléfono y le aviso a su adorada madre que no iba a volver a dormir ese mismo día, inventándolo una excusa sobre un proyecto del instituto y por lo tanto, el y Emmett se quedaban en lo de Jasper para terminarlo. Luego de un amoroso saludo junto a un cuídate y pórtate bien, Esme se despidió de su hijo con un te quiero y un beso y para su sorpresa, Edward le contesto un "Te amo mamá". Dejando a Esme rebosante de alegría, hacia tanto que no escuchaba una frase como esa de su hijo.

Edward dejo que el agotamiento le ganara y durmió abrazado a Bella.

Mientras ellos eran inconscientes, en otros lugares de la ciudad, eran protagonistas de muchas charlas y planes.

.

.

* * *

.

Creo Ed y Bella le han sobrado las palabras! Realmente!

Prepárense para las problemas. No solo los que imaginamos hablan de ellos...

Chan, chan, chan!

.

* * *

**.**

**Sakura93**: no soy malvada! O si? Gracias por continuar con la historia! Se puso interesante, verdad? Besote!

**DiAnA:** un nuevo capitulo narrador! Espero y te guste!

**lory24**: la tortura valió la pena, no?

**Shir-cullen:** espero que esta actualización te resulte satisfactoria!

**belangiesom16**: creo que bienvenido. Nunca antes comentaste! Espero que te siga gustando!

**Phoenix:** continuada!

**Melania:** acercamiento y del bueno! Besote!

**eddieIlove**: si, Jacob gay, fue una manera sutil de resolver el eterno dilema del triangulo Bella, Ed y Jack.

**Hlnjrqr**: si, lo se, es mucho tiempo, pero los finales me matan la inspiración. Pero vamos avanzando, no quiero demorar mucho mas el final.

** .esc:** Bienvenida! Espero que te siga gustando!

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARION! LOS ADORO!

.

.GRACIAS POR LOS FAVORITOS Y LOS ALERTAS! SON UN IMPULSO GENIAL!

CUALQUIER QUEJA, COMENTARIO.

CUALQUIER OPINION, COMENTARIO.

BESOTE! LOS QUIERO!

VERO.

.


	33. A veces lo BUENO dura Poco

UN NUEVO CAPITULO. DEBO ADMITIR QUE EMPEZO COMO ADELANTO PERO ME METI TANTO DE LLENO QUE ESTO ES LO QUE QUEDO, TOMENSELO CON TIEMPO, ESTE ES UN CAPITULO CASI LARGO.

.

* * *

**NARRADOR.**

.

A unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Bella, en una, de las pocas, casas mas modernas y lujosas que se encontraban en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, en la habitación enorme de la hija de los dueños, pintada de rosa y blanco, tres amigas, que en un principio se reunieron para estrenar el nuevo televisor de pantalla plana de 52´ pulgas con un genial Home Theatre, viendo el DVD de Amanecer 1 con un bote repleto de palomitas, se dedicaban a conversar y despellejar vivos, de tantas criticas, a las personas que formaban parte de su conversación.

_- ¿Has notado como la friki de Swan cambio el look de a poco?_ – pregunto entre risas la castaña.

_- ¡Ay, si, por Dios! Se nota que Alice y Rosalie, por fin han tratado de adaptarla al grupo, seguro morían de la vergüenza de tenerla al lado._- rio a carcajada la Rubia.

_- A mi me gusta el look que tenia, era muy personal, como el que tiene ahora, se corresponde con el anterior, esta mas femenina, pero sin perder su esencia._ – admitió la morena.

- _Agg! Tu siempre tan complaciente. Admítelo. Son amigas de ella porque las madres se conocen desde siempre y las juntaban desde bebés! – _contra ataco la castaña, levantándose molesta. Baja rápidamente las escaleras, murmurando un "muero de sed" y se dirigió a la cocina, para sacar de la heladera la botella de Coca – Cola. Regresando luego, a la habitación. El silencio había eclipsado el lugar. Solo se escuchaba el informe del programa de chimentos sobre los artistas de la alfombra roja.

No era nuevo, que frente a esas reuniones, su supuesta amiga defienda a personas con las que nunca hablo en su vida o con las cuales tuvo a penas el dialogo de cortesía. Y eso las molestaba. Más de una vez, se habían reunido sin avisarle. Es que ella se encargaba de matar la diversión, siendo defensora de pobres y ausentes. Nada malo surgía por unas cuantas opiniones sobre las personas que los rodeaban. Porque no podía ser como ellas, decir lo que uno piensa no es malo. Nadie moriría por unas cuantas mucho menos llegaría el fin del mundo.

Además era divertido, en ocasiones tenían tales ocurrencias, que pasaban minutos tentados de la risa. Aunque su morena amiga solía no acompañarlas o forzar una sonrisa. No entendía, ni ella, ni la rubia, como podía pensar que era suficiente hablar de sus propias vidas y proyectos, de sus sueños y expectativas a futuro, para un pueblo sin emociones como Forks uno debía rebuscarse las para encontrar algo que las haga reír a carcajadas, día tras día y que es mas mas entretenido hablar y criticar a los demás. ¡Para ella nada!

Intercambio miradas y muecas de desagrado con su rubia amiga, disconforme totalmente. Tendrían que alejar a la morena de su grupo, tal vez, ellas no la necesitaban en lo mas mínimo, así como ella. Tal vez ella podría encontrar algún grupo donde encajar. Tal vez era lo mejor.

- _Edward esta tan extraño últimamente_. – dijo la Rubia en tono quejumbroso, levantándose del sillón para acostarse en la gran cama.

_- De eso seguro, no se lo vio con ninguna nueva conquista_. – asevero la castaña mientras servia bebida en cada vaso.

_- Tal vez, esta centrado en terminar estos meses, antes de las vacaciones así, puede irse antes a la universidad_. – rebatió la morena, encogiéndose de hombro, alzando su mano para buscar uno de los vasos.

- _Ay, no digas estupideces! ¿Quieres? – _Le contesto enfadada_ - Edward "Follame" Cullen o Edward " Dios insaciable del Sexo" Cullen, ¿solo? ¿sin un ligue? ¿sin tener sexo desenfrenado? ¿solo por concentrarse en los últimos meses para poder irse a la universidad antes? Eso, es un chiste. Él tiene la suficiente inteligencia para follar las 23 horas del día y rendir un examen final con solo 15 minutos de estudio_.- dijo la castaña y se fue a acostar junto a la rubia_._

_- Yo no se tu _– le hablo a la rubia, tomando un almohadón y estrujándolo en sus brazos_ – pero tengo tantas ganas de estar nuevamente con él. Es que, cielos! Lo hace tan bien, que te quedas tan satisfecha pero sigues queriendo mas! Y yo quiero más, pero el muy maldito me ignora olímpicamente. Ya simule desmayo, tropiezos, choques inocentes contra él y nada.- _comento, sumando con los dedos cada opción_ - No me presta ni la mínima atención. Solo se asegura de que este bien parada y se aleja de mi. ¡Agg! ¡Es tan frustrante! – _comento muerta de furia la castaña_._

_- Cariño – _le contesto la rubia –_ ya te había dicho como se maneja Edward, conmigo estuvo hace más de un año, una sola vez y nunca mas me volvió casi a mirar. Te lo advertí. Nada de ilusiones, no te trato de manera especial porque lo fueras para él, es solo su manera de proceder, es atento, algo totalmente extraño en un hombre en este siglo, pero con eso consigue tenerte en tiempo record en la cama, cuanto demoro contigo- _indago, pero ni dejo contestarle_ - ¿dos horas? Tal vez más o tal vez menos. Conmigo demoro menos de una hora, le tenía tantas ganas que casi salte a atacarlo en la yugular. Pero solo busca darte el mejor placer para luego él, obtener el suyo e irse.- _dijoen un suspiro_ - Pero es solo eso, es mas, me he hecho a la idea de que es una cuestión de ego machista. Él quiere que quedes loca por él, en todos los sentidos. Quiere que no puedas encontrar alguien que lo haga mejor que él, es puro orgullo y ego del más asquerosamente machista y eso si que es frustrante, acostarte con otro y no encontrar ni por asomo la satisfacción que él te ha dado._

_- Tu también quieres meterte en sus pantalones de nuevo _– hablo asombrada la castaña_ – hablaste con tanto anhelo, no lo puedo creer. _– comento dolida_._

_- Va, cállate_,- ordeno_ - seria de idiota no querer estar de nuevo con él, pero ya es pasado. Acuérdate que estoy por empezar algo así como una relación, además, somos amigas y puedes hacer todo lo que quieras para volver a estar con Cullen, pero no creo que lo consigas, eso debo advertírtelo porque te quiero, pero si lo deseas, cuantas con mi ayuda para lo que sea. Pero cuantos meses han pasado, ¿seis? desde que se acostaron y ¿aun así con tantas escenas no ha vuelto a caer? Tal vez tengas que obtenerlo siendo directa con el o por las malas._

_- No me hace gracia ir por ahí, rogando por sexo. – contesto indignada la castaña._

_- Bueno, podemos buscar métodos menos ortodoxos pero igual de efectivos. – comento en secreto la rubia, acercándose a su iodo._

_- ¿Cuáles?_

_- Droga. _– contesto como si nada

_- ¿Qué? – _Exclamo la castaña en un grito_ - ¿Estas loca?_

_- Shh, tampoco es tan dramático. Yo le he probado. Tiene el efecto de nublarte la mente, pero te excita incontrolablemente. Solo tienes que estar cerca de él, trata de seducirlo antes y después, y listo, el ira en busca de una presa y tú serás la afortunada. Si solo quieres una nueva noche con él, será suficiente con eso. _– finalizo encogiéndose de hombro.

Aunque su rubia amiga, sospechaba que ella quería mas de una noche de sexo sabroso Cullen. Ella tenia la seria duda de que se amiga se auto convencido de, que el, trato especial era porque ella realmente significaba algo mas para Edward, cosa improbable y eso seria un gran problema. Porque primero jamás lo conseguiría y segundo, si terminaba encaprichada con Edward, saldría perdiendo de manera catastrófica.

Ella tenia muy en claro que significaba una etapa para Edward andar fornicando con cada pierna femenina que les resulten atractivas. Pero había algo que viajaba con él, dentro de sus genes, él terminaría buscando el amor de su vida. Se enmendaría de todo sus aventuras y seria una persona mejor de la que ya era. Se veía a kilómetros de distancia el amor palpable que se tenían el doctor Cullen y su mujer y llegaría el día en que Edward encuentre a alguien a quien amar, con el mismo amor que se tenían sus padres, porque estaba destinado a eso, tal vez, cada mujer que paso por su vida, fue un descarte constante de ese amor que inconscientemente busca. Se rio de sus propios pensamientos, ¿desde cuando pensaba tan profundamente? ¿Será que ella por fin había encontrado el amor y podía ver todo con claridad? ¿Será que su castaño amor de pelo relativamente largo la había transformado?

Ella lo comenzaba a sentir por su amiga, no era una mala chica, pero definitivamente sentía algo que no debía porque era la persona equivocada, se notaba a simple vista que no ella, ni su castaña amiga, podrían ser chicas de las cuales Cullen se enamorara. Seguramente buscaría a alguien parecida a su madre. Alguien tierna, amorosa, amable y muy dulce, que con la mirada le demuestre amor y cariño, que le trasmita el orgullo que siente de la persona que él es, que no busque cambiarlo porque simplemente, se ama a la persona tal y cual es, con sus defectos y virtudes. Pero claro que Edward cambiaria ciertas cosas si que su amor se las pida, simplemente nacería de él. ¡Mierda! Tal vez es eso lo que le pasa, ya encontró a su amor o a la persona que cree amar.

Ahora comenzaba también a lamentar el haberle dado la idea de las drogas. No podía decir que ella y su castaña amiga eran malas, pero a veces olvidaban no cruzar ciertos límites de lo correctamente permitido por las normas sociales y las moralmente correctas. Ella ahora tenia alguien bueno por el cual valía la pena ser una mejor persona y dejar a un lado estrategias inescrupulosas, pero para su caprichosa y perdida amiga encontraba altamente distante.

- _Ya se lo que voy a hacer_. – anuncio la castaña, levantándose y saliendo corriendo de la habitación con una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser tierna.

_- Creo que te has equivocado enormemente esta vez. _– Le dijo la mónera, que a pesar de que habían estada hablando bajo, logro escucharlas.- _Me voy a mi casa. Que les vaya bien. Yo en esto no participo_. – y sin darle tiempo a contestar algo mas, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Jurándose a si misma, no volver a hablar con ellas. Las quería, a ambas, muchísimo, compartieron años y experiencias tanto buenas como malas, pero nunca participaría de algo así, sabia perfectamente que su castaña amiga jugaría muy sucio para volver a tener a Edward, porque no era amor lo que sentía por él, no, claro que no, ese pensamiento estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ella solo estaba obsesionada por su cara linda, su popularidad y la enorme fortuna de sus padres. Edward representaba para ella la posibilidad de solventar cada uno de sus caprichos, y eso no era amor, era codicia, ella era avara y no se detendría hasta conseguir, de cualquier manera tenerlo esposado a ella, asi se sentiría feliz y convertiría a Edward en la persona mas miserable de la tierra.

En su fuero interno, la morena deseaba que Cullen no estuviera enamorado de alguna persona y si existía, que la persona a la cual ama, no lo corresponda, porque ambos sufrirían por un capricho de una niña malcriada, esa castaña, que por el hecho de ser hija única de padres con un prospero negocio, acostumbrada a patalear si no conseguía algo, les arruinaría la felicidad que habían conseguido. Y su capricho en mesclado con la furia de la envidia al ver que alguien más, obtuvo lo que ella no, seria imparable a extremos catastrófico. Tal vez tenia que hacer algo para poner en alerta a Cullen, de manera sutil, sin revelar la identidad de ella, ni de su amiga o ex amiga, solo así, tal vez su alma y conciencia, estaría en paz, no traicionaba a nadie, al igual que no dejaría que una persona inocente sufra por un mero capricho. Y con ese pensamiento, subió a su auto, para dirigirse a su casa y poder trazar un plan de acción.

.

* * *

.

En la otra punta de la cuidad, en esa mansión tan bien conocida por Bella y Edward, estaban sus locos y enamorados amigos. Luego de irse de la casa de Bella casi a las corridas, las chicas se fueron con Jacob hacia "La Push", seguida de los chicos en el Jeep de Emmet, aprovechando para seguir disculpándose y descubrieron los tres, lo magníficamente bien que podían hablar. Fue un recorrido llego de pequeños chismes, como de caras de incredulidad seguidas de incontrolables carcajadas que terminaban en lagrimas.

- _Bella se sorprendería gratamente de escucharnos_. – comento Alice.

- _Ya lo creo. Se volvería loca de emoción. _– apaño Ross.

- _Yo creo que primero se le desencaja la mandíbula hasta el piso._ – comento entre risas Jack. – Vamos a tener que darle un suave golpe para que reaccione y cierre la boca. – se carcajeo. – _Cielos, procuremos tener una cámara. Su cara será memorable!_

- Vaya, esto resulta extraño, pero cien por ciento de acuerdo contigo pequeño can! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa Rosalie.

- Oh, mi rubia sin neuronas! – contratacó Jacob. Los tres rieron, como si hubieran compartido ese tipo de chiste toda su vida. Rieron hasta llegar a la Push donde se despidieron aventando sus manos. Era demasiado pronto saludarse con un beso, lo sabían, todo a su debido tiempo. Prometieron las chicas, organizar una nueva reunión pronto, pero solo de chicas y Jack.

Durante el trayecto de volver a Forks, los chicos llamaron al celular de Ross, que coloco en alta voz, para que Alice cuente todo lo que había visto antes de sacar a todos casi a las patadas de la casa Swan.

Esta por de mas claro, que Emmet se quedo disconforme por la, a su criterio, inocente escena de la que había sido espectadora inconsciente Alice.

- _Por el grito que pegaste, pensé que los habías encontrado desnudos o aunque sea sin remera, enana_. – resoplo Emmett. – ¿_Estas segura que no había ninguna mano en alguna zona comprometedora?_ – pregunto expectante desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- _Si Emm, solo estaban abrazados, comiéndose en uno al otro, estaban tan juntos, que parecían estar pegados, pero solo eso. Lo lamento._ – respondió Alice suspirando, vaya manera de besar de su amiga, una grata sorpresa encontrar a una mujer tan apasiona. Realmente, no creyó que la tímida Bella, tenia un lado tan salvaje, por llamarlo así. La voz de Emmet saco de sus pensamientos.

- _Creo que tendré que darle algunos consejos a Edward para la próxima._ – comento Emm logrando que todos estallasen en risas.

- _Ya lo creo Osito_. – reto Rosalie con voz despectiva.

- _Oh, nena, no juegues conmigo. No creo que tengas quejas sobre mi desempeño_. – dijo en tono entre molesto y serio.

- _Tranquilo chicos, los trapos al sol me molestan_. – dijo Alice zanjando el tema. Era su hermano y no le gustaba para nada enterarse de su vida sexualmente activa.

- _Esto lo arreglaremos pronto_. – sentencio Emm.

- _Llegamos. Adiós_. – corto repentinamente Ross la comunicación.

Al bajarse del auto Ross se vio jalada de su brazo por la enorme mano de Emmet, que la acerco a su cuerpo, mientras que Jasper se apuraba a llevar dentro a Alice, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba la escena de pasión de sus hermanos y preferían evitarlas lo máximo posible. Por suerte lograron entrar antes que Emmet choque apasionada y hambrientamente su boca contra la de Rosalie, acercándola a él con sus grandes manos apoyadas en su respingón trasero, haciendo que ella, se entere de las ganas que el tenia de su cuerpo, pero de su cuerpo desnudo, tanta pasión descargo en ella, que Rosale no pudo evitar baja su mano hasta ese pedazo de virilidad masculina que tanto le encantada. Emmett rompió el beso por un jadeo entremezclado con un gruñido de satisfacción.

- _¿La quieres pequeña?_ – pregunto en tono sensual. A lo cual Rosalie solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. - _Pues tendrás que esperar_. – dijo muy apegado a si mismo. Soltándola y comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto incrédula Rosalie.

- Como lo escuchas. Eso pasa cuando quieres jugar con fuego, nena, vamos, entremos a comer y ver una peli. – urgió Emmet desde la puerta. Rosale resoplo pero avanzo y tomo la mano que él le tendía. Siendo abrazada luego por su cintura posesivamente y recibiendo un profundo beso ruidoso en su mejilla, que termino de eliminar esa mínima molestia que le había producido la negativa de Emm. Lo miro sonriendo mientras entraban a la cocina. "_imposible no amarte_" fue el pensamiento que tuvo Ross cuando él le tendió un sándwich de pan light con lechuga, tomate y pollo mientras el terminaba de prepararse un sándwich con los mismos ingredientes pero tres veces mas grande. Era tan dulce y atento con ella, siempre cuidándola y regalándole sus mejores sonrisas.

Ella lo amaba, desde que era una niña de solo 8 años, desde ese día, que ella cayo porque un compañero de grado la empujo por ser mejor que él jugando a la pelota y que no conforme con eso, se empezó a reír cuando por su cara comenzaron a rodar pequeñas lagrimas de bronca y de dolor. En ese momento Emmet apareció de la nada, como un caballero medieval, fuerte y valiente, empujando al malintencionada niño lejos de ellos y luego llevándola al "estilo novia" a la enfermería de la escuela para que pudieran curarle la rodilla raspada. él espero a su lado todo el tiempo en el cual la amable enfermera limpiaba la herida, tomando cálidamente su mano y sonriéndole de manera amable.

Desde ese no pudo apartarlo de sus pensamientos, de imaginar una vida junto a él, en una linda casa con amplio patio viendo jugar a sus hijos. Soñó cada noche que él volvía a llevarla al estilo novia pero con ella vestida con un hermoso vestido largo y el de traje negro, increíblemente guapo, luego de dar el "SI" en la iglesia con sus amigos y familias siendo testigos de su amor. Cuando fue ganando edad y convirtiéndose en una pre-adolecente lo único que quería era que la ama como ella a él, no se había olvidado para nada de "_Su Emmett_", lo veía casi todos los días, cada vez mas hermoso que antes, con su amplia sonrisa y ese cuerpo embarnecido. Ella intentaba llamar su atención sin ser tan evidente, vestía siempre con buena ropa, que le favorecía a su cambiante cuerpo, se mostraba siempre muy cálida cuando él le hablaba contándole sus ocurrencias y sin exagerar su entusiasmo cuando conversaban de temas que a Emmet le interesaba pero a ella no.

Un feo y deprimente día de invierno en el cual la lluvia no cesaba, Alice había insistido en que vaya a su casa, insistió tanto que no le quedo otra alternativa de pedirles a sus padres permisos para ir. Cuando llego, un fuerte viento rompió su paragua por lo que se apresuró a tocar el timbre insistentemente. La lluvia caía de manera intermitente, tan fuerte que la empapo en segundos. Un Emmett con ceño fruncido, se había encargada de abrir la puerta y ella se quedo estática en su lugar, queriendo que la tierra se habrá o un rayo caiga sobre ella, quería simplemente morir. Seguramente estaba horrible con todo su pelo enredado y mojado, con su mínimo maquillaje desparramándose y su cara molesta.

Y eso no era lo poer, seguro él estaba enojado por la insistencia al tocar el timbre, por molestarlo en lo que sea que haya hecho. Lo miro esperando que le diga algo, pero él solo la miraba, con sorpresa, de arriba a bajo e hizo algo que en ese momento no podía imaginarlo, Emmett avanzo hacia ella, despacio, dejando que la lluvia también lo mojase a él, estiro la mano hacia Rosalie y ella no dudo en tomarla, pensando que se dirigirían hacia dentro, pero en un movimiento rápido, él la atrajo a su cuerpo y la beso, la beso de una manera tierna y cariñosa, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ella tardo unos segundos antes de rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Emmet y corresponder ese inocente beso. Y así, a sus 14 años, por fin beso por primera vez al amor de su vida y se sentía feliz. Emmet termino el beso y bajo sus tonificados brazos a la pequeña cintura de Rosalie, la alzo y empezó a dar vueltas en círculo con ella, riéndose felices bajo la lluvia. Y en ese instante, el horrible día, comenzó a ser el día hermoso que jamás había tenido y para su mayor felicidad, desde ese día nada ni nadie pudo separarlos.

- _Te amare toda mi vida_.- confesó a Emmett con una sonrisa sujetando su mano.

_- Y yo a ti nena. –_ respondió él, tirando de ella hasta que se sentó sobre su regazo y la beso.

- _Basta de comer y no precisamente comida._ – grito Alice interrumpiendo su momento, abriendo la alacena y sacando bolsas snack. – _Con Jazz hemos elegido una película. Vamos_!- urgió luego de buscar en la heladera la coca cola.

Sin más, los tres se dirigieron a la sala a pasar el resto de la tarde viendo la película las primeras películas de "Rápido y Furioso". Tanto a los chicos, ya que les gustaban por los autos y a las chicas, obviamente por los actores, Rosalie suspiraba por Vin Diesel en el personaje de Toretto mientras que Alice por Paul Walker interpretando a Brain O'conner. Los chicos eran consiente de eso, pero se desquitaban mirando a las voluptuosas actrices que aparecían, además ellas los amaban y ellos ya estaban demasiado viejos en la actualidad por lo tanto no eran competencia.

Así la tarde dio paso a la noche. Desperezándose luego de horas manteniendo la misma postura, decidieron, luego de una breve charla para decidir que comer y quien cocinar, que lo mejor era pedir unas pizas por delivery.

-_ Deberíamos hablar con Bella y Edward a ver si desean venir._ – sugirió Rosalie mientras esperaba que la atendieran del otro lado de la línea.

_- Pues yo no creo que atiendan_.- dijo Alice.

_- ¿Piensas que todavía estén juntos?_ – le pregunto Jasper abrazándola.

- _Prueben llamarlos si no me creen, pero ninguno contestara._ – aseguro la pequeña duende. De inmediato, Ross corto la llamada a pesar de haber escuchado el "Delibery Pizza, en que le puedo ayudar" desde el otro lado de la línea, para marcar el numero de Bella. Mientras que Jasper llamaba a Edward. Ambos esperaron impacientemente hasta que salto el contestador.

- _Pequeña bruja.-_ dijeron divertidos los gemelos. Alice solo se dedico a reír a carcajadas.

_- Bueno, llamen al delibery porque muero de hambre_.- se quejo Emmet. Haciendo que todos vuelvan a reír. – _Dejen de reír, ellos están seguramente teniendo sexo salvaje, del bueno, mientras que nosotros miramos películas como infantes de kínder._ – bufo. Rosalie fue caminando de manera apremiante a arrojarse a los brazos de Emmet y besarlo tiernamente. Alice y Jasper reaccionaron frente a la muestra de cariño repulsivamente y se alejaron, dándole intimidad a la vez que ganaron la misma.

- _Tu que crees que pase a partir de hoy con Bella y Edward_. – le pregunto Jasper.

_- Para mí, él no podrá alejarse de ella_. – respondió sonriendo Alice.

_- Si tú lo dices, te creeré. ¿Donde comemos? ¿Aquí o en la sala?_

_- En la sala, así miramos alguna otra película o buscamos alguna serie._ – contesto encogiéndose de hombro Alice.

Las parejas estuvieron separadas, cada una en su burbuja, hasta que el timbre sonó, avisando la llegada de la tan ansiada cena. Compartieron una distendida charla, con bromas y suposiciones sobre lo que Bella y Edward podían estar haciendo y planeando un fin de semana de escape a Port Ángeles o algo un poco mas lejos, tal vez.

- _Tengo una idea_. - grito en medio de la charla Emmet.

.

* * *

.

POV BELLA.

.

Estaba sumida en el mas magnifico mundo de las sueños. Era magnifica esta noche de sueño. Mi mente estaba en blanco pero me sentía muy tranquila, en paz. Mi cuerpo se encontraba relajado en demasía y eso era placentero. No tengo muchos recuerdos de estar medianamente dormida y poder afirmar que mi cuerpo había tenido unas horas de sueños renovadoras al igual que relajantes. Parecía que estaba flotando en nubes de algodón, suaves y cálidas. Todo a mí alrededor, en realidad, parecía muy cálido, como cuando te sientas bajo el sol de primavera mientras sopla un suave viento y eres objeto de esa calidez. Ningún mal podía alcanzarla en donde estaba, aunque no tenia idea de donde se encontraba pero algo me hacia sentir protegida. Era definitivamente mi lugar feliz.

Aun sumida en sueños, comencé a sentir cálidas sensaciones que se extendían por todo mi cuerpo, las sentía en mi cuello, luego en mi hombro, comenzó a bajar la sensación por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi mano, luego se traslado a mi abdomen. Quería despertar, aunque al mismo tiempo me reusaba. Estaba tan bien y feliz es este estado de transición. Pero sentía curiosidad, ¿que me producía esas lindas y tiernas sensaciones? ¿El sol, tal vez? Pero resultaba imposible de creer. Me encontraba perdida y sabia que mi cerebro se negaba a trabajar.

Yo comenzaba a despertar, aun en contra de mi voluntad. Quería gritar el típico berrinche infantil "_no quiero, no_" pero seria demasiado estúpido, ¡claro que si!

Las sensaciones se multiplicaban, ahora estaban por mi pecho pero al mismo tiempo por mi cintura y cadera. Abrí mis ojos pero los cerré casi instantáneamente, los sentía cansados y mi cerebro seguía reusándose a trabajar al máximo de sus capacidades. Un suspiro salió inadvertidamente de mi boca y no entendí porque. Sentí la sensación concentrándose en mi pecho seguida de un intenso calor y ¿humedad? Luego el calor abarco todo mi cuerpo y la curiosidad me ganaba. Necesitaba despertar, necesitaba que mis ojos se mantengan abiertos, necesitaba que mi cabeza funcione. Quería refunfuñar y pelear conmigo misma.

Peso, algo pesaba sobre mi. Pero el peso era mínimo. ¿Por qué estaba tan confusa? Comenzaba a sentirme frustrada. ¿Y excitada?

Abrí nuevamente los ojos y gemí vergonzosamente, solo pude ver un cabello cobrizo antes de volver a cerrar mis ojos consciente ahora si del causante de mi las sensaciones. Y por fin mi cerebro reacciono. Las sensaciones de calidez eran gracias a las manos y boca de Edward. Yo estaba tendida boca arriba en mi cama, con mis brazos sobre las almohadas, y entre mis piernas aprovechándose de mi postura, se encontraba Edward que no paraba de besar y acariciar mi cuerpo. Y eso se sentía tan bien.

**-Ed!** – exclame en un jadeo cuando tome suavemente con los dientes mi pezón. Mil descargas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo.

- _Cuanto tardaste en despertar, pequeña Isabella durmiente. Tienes un sueño pesado del que me podría aprovechar_. – confeso mientras su boca subía hacia mi cuello y tomaba mis senos con su mano.

- **Mmm**… - gemí de la más burda y vergonzosa manera cuando mordió mi cuello. – **Ed, para, ¿que hora es?** – pregunte y él abandono mi cuello para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

- _Son como las 9:00 de la noche. Has tenido algo mas de tres horas de sueño y es hora de despertar._ – respondió antes de atacar mis labios. ¡Cielos! Y yo sin tener los dientes lavados, me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, pero respondí con la intensidad de que él me exigía. Era un beso lleno de pasión, que robo hasta la última gota de aire de mis pulmones, para luego volver por donde vino, a mi cuello y busto.

Mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo a cada una de sus caricias. Volvía a necesitarlo, mi vientre se contraía con furia ante cada toque, pero el parecía muy entretenido en jugar con mi pequeño busto, morderlo, chuparlo y lamerlo parecía encántalo y a mi me volvía loca, creo que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo le gustaba ser tan besada como mis senos. ¡Cielos! no sé que tienen, pero podía pasarse la vida si quería besándolos.

- **¿No tienes hambre?** – pregunte y no se de donde salió semejante estúpida pregunta. Anote mentalmente golpearme por mi estupidez.

_- Claro que tengo hambre. Pero no precisamente de comida_. – respondió acercándose a besarme y rosando su erecto miembro en mi entrada. Gemí incontrolablemente. Y refunfuñe cuando se alejó. – _Tranquila, ahora tenemos tiempo_. – asevero acariciando mi muslo derecho y sonriéndome de una manera que prometía una largo noche. En ese momento sentí que me derretía. ¿Alguien podía parecer tan hermoso como él con ese pelo mas despeinado de lo normal? Para mí, definitivamente no.

- **Eres hermoso**. – confesé mientras el jugaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sentí su risa y su aliento choco entra mi cuello.

_- Gracias aunque tu no te quejas atrás, hermosa I – sa – be – la._ – pronuncio mi nombre entero, saliva por saliva, de una manera tan sensual que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Edward me sonrió muy apegado a si mismo al ver mi reacción, y continuo besando mi cuerpo, fue hasta mi busto, prestándole una mínima atención antes de continuar camino hacia abajo, besando al costado de mi cintura y luego algunas partes de mi abdomen.

_- No he podido decirte lo lindo y sensual que te queda este __piercing__ azul en tu ombligo_. – dijo antes de pasarle su lengua y besarlo de una manera sensual. Reí sin poder evitarlo.

Pero no podía afirmar que reí por las cosquillas o simplemente fue una reacción por nervios. Era fascinante nuestro comportamiento, mas sorprendente era el mio, al no sentirme nada cohibida al estar, recién despierta, con mi cabello enredado, sin tener la cara lavada ni los dientes cepilladlos y completamente desnuda. Ahora entiendo porque me sentía feliz y volando en una nube de algodón. Edward estaba en mi cama, provocándome, a punto de volver a hacer el amor conmigo. O eso esperaba.

- _Así que te ríes de mi, ¿eh? Eso esta mal. Puedo vengarme. Te tengo atrapada_. - Dijo arranando mis muñecas. Volví a reír.

- **No es justo, te simplifique el trabajo**. – proteste, ya que en ningún momento había bajado las manos de donde estaban, él solo se encargo de juntarlas sobre mi cabeza. Vi como Edward reía conmigo y era la visión mas hermosa del mundo. Su sonrisa era brillante y pura, como la de un niño. Y dudaba, que él, a pesar de tener ese aire tan varonil y seguro, con una seriedad de una persona mayor a la edad que tiene, esconda en su interior un pequeño niño, uno dulce y tierno, que de vez en cuando tenia miedo, podía apostarlo.

_- Nadie dijo que yo era justo, el mundo no lo es, y me encantara hacer trampa si se trata de ti_. – confeso mirándome a los ojos. Con una sola mano sostuvo mis manos. Y con la otra pellizco el pezón, grite y él se carcajeo en el hueco de mi cuello. ¡Maldito arrogante!

- **Edward**. – Me queje como una nena caprichosa. Y él no tuvo mejor idea que mirarme, darme una sonrisa de nene bueno y arrepentido para luego dirigirse hacia el costado derecho de mi cuerpo y pasar su lengua por el costado de mi pecho. Reí por la sensación.

_- ¿Que es lo que te parece gracioso, Isabella?_ – mi cuerpo volvió a estremecerse. Y continúo pasando su lengua por el costado de mis pechos intermitentemente. No pude evitar reír a carcajadas y mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse, estaba tratando de liberarme. Maldición, este hombre tenia fuerza.

- **Pa… ¡Para! ¡Ed, Ed, para! ¡Por Favor!** – proteste entre risas.

- _Nop_. – contesto con arrogancia, mi cuerpo siguió moviéndose en busca de liberarse pero no lo conseguía. Casa vez estaba mas despatarrada, mis pies estaban apoyados sobre la cama para darme mas fuerza y estabilidad en mi lucha desesperaba por salir del encierro al que Edward me tenia sometida.

- **Edward.** – grite adoptando un tono molesto. Él se congelo al instante. Sus ojos buscaron mi rostro e interprete el mejor papel de mujer molesta.

- _Bella, era un juego, no te enojes_.- comento, liberando mis manos y haciéndose a un costado, dejándome completamente liberado. ¡Oh, si! ¡Esto es lo que quería! Si el puede jugar, yo también.

Me lance sobre el, me acomode cerca de sus caderas, de rodillas, sin tocar ni un milímetro de su piel. La verdad es que me daba vergüenza que pueda notar o sentir la humedad de mi sexo, aunque seguramente el sospechaba el grado de mi excitación.

- **Con que jugar, ¿eh?** – comente con aires jocosos al principio y termine con uno amenazador. Recordé la vez que Rosalie nos contaba a Alice y a mí, como lograba hacer sentir cosquillas a Emmett y que realmente las notara. Hice mis manos un puño. Los alcé para que Edward los vea y para mi regocijo, sus ojos se abrieron con miedo, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, pase mis mudillos por sus atractivas costillas. Las carcajadas por su parte no tardaron en retumbar entre las paredes de mi habitación. Y me supo a gloria.

No pasaron más de un par de segundos, cuando volvía a estar, con mi espalda apoyada sobre el colchón, nuevamente debajo de Edward y con las manos sobre la cabeza.

_- No creo que debas jugar conmigo. Eso no te conviene. Ahora vendrá un castigo, para que lo recuerdes_. – me dijo antes de besar y morder mi cuello repetidamente. Comencé a jadear sin control, busque liberar mis manos, pero Edward me lo impidió, mordió mi lóbulo y recorrió el contorno de mi oreja con su lengua. Mi cuerpo enloqueció, en busca de más placer. Mis caderas subieron hasta encontrar ese potente falo erguido, pero él se retiro enseguida.

- _No, no, no. Estas castigada_. – me susurro en mi oído y yo gemí por la frustración y el placer de sentir sus labios tan cerca. Soltó mis muñecas con el único fin de aprisionar mis pechos y juntarlos para luego pasar su lengua por ellos y succionarlos. Yo aproveche la libertad de mis manos, para acariciar y enredar mis dedos en su hermoso cabello.

Él levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos conectaron inmediatamente. Nos quedamos prendidos en la mirada del otro, como en trance. Hasta que Edward, comenzó a subir, lentamente, hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura, sus manos liberaron mi busto, para aprisionar mi cintura. Yo deslice mis manos por sus hombros hasta terminar abrazada a su cuello. Junto nuestras frentes y era como si el tiempo se hubiera frenado. Como si en el aire hubiera algún tipo de estática. Todo parecía pasar lento. Podía notar cada detalle, cada uno de sus movimientos, como sus iris iban de un lado al otro contemplándome, como una de sus manos me acariciaba lentamente con el pulgar mi espalda.

Se acercó lentamente a mis labios, demasiado lento para mi gusto, así que levante un poco mi rostro hacia él. Y por fin nos besamos. Fue un beso dulce y tierno y así nos perdimos en ese beso. No había apuros pero si necesidad de correspondencia. Fue un beso reconfortante, y me permití soñar que era un beso lleno de amor, de amor correspondido. Y mi corazón latió descocado y feliz, como hacia tiempo que no lo sentía.

Estábamos tan perdidos en ese beso y tan en silencio, que podíamos escuchar cualquier sonido. Por eso, cuando sentimos que la puerta cerro de golpe, ambos nos separamos de un salto y con los ojos muy abiertos del susto.

_**- Maldición**_. – dijimos ambos entre dientes. ¿No puede ser Charlie o si? Comenzamos desesperados a buscar nuestras ropas para cambiarnos.

.

.

* * *

¿Quiénes serán la Rubia, Morocha y Castaña del principio? ¿Que plan tendrá la castaña?

¿Qué idea se le ocurrio a Emmett?

¿Qué produjo ese ruido?

.

.

Gracias por el alerta y el favorito: Gomeli - Vero Grey de Cullen

Gracias a los Reviews!

Sakura93: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR QUERIENDOME, ASI QUE, VOY A SEGUIR SIENDO MALA! MUEJE JE JE! PERO UN POCO BUENA SOY, NO HAS ESPERADO CASI NADA ESTE CAPITULO.

DiAnA: COSA QUE ME GUSTA ES PUBLICAR Y RECIBIR SUS OPINIONES, ES MAS HERMOSO AUN, CUANDO ALGUIEN QUE NO TIENE CUENTA, ME DEJA UN COMENTARIO, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE DEL OTRO LADO, ESTAS EN LA ANSIOSA ESPERA DE UN CAP. ESPERO QUE ESTE TE GUSTE!

Vero Grey de Cullen: AQUÍ TIENES UN NUEVO CAPITULO. ES MAGNIFICO TENER AMIGAS LOCAS COMO ALICE. Y SE VE QUE EDWARD QUIERE RECUPERAR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO.

lory24: ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO. REALMENTE CALOR SENTI CUANDO LO RELEI ANTES DE PUBLICARLO, SE VIENEN CAPITULOS CALUROSOS, LO PROMETO.

Melania: CUANDO EL CUERPO NECESITA AMOR, LO NECESITA Y ES IMPOSIBLE RESISTIR O REPRIMIRSE.

Vani: SI, UN JACOB GAY, UNA BELLA QUE SE HACE MAS CONFIADA Y UN EDWARD QUE PARECE ENAMORADO PERO QUE NO SE DA CUENTA. VEREMOS COMO SIGUE.

Shir-cullen: ME PEDISTE QUE ACTUALICE PRONTO Y CREO QUE CUMPLI. AMO QUE AMES ESTA HISTORIA. Y SIGUEN PASANDO COSAS. PARECE QUE HAY PROBLEMAS EN PUERTA.

.

ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES GUSTE. CUALQUIER COSA REVIEWS.

¿QUIEREN ADELANTO LA PROXIMA SEMANA O ESPERAN CON CALMA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO?

.

GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS, NO SABEN CUAN BIEN ME HACEN!

¿QUIEREN EL POV DE EDWARD O CONTINUO CON EL DE BELLA?

Gracias nuevamente. L s Ador s!

Vero


	34. Problema I

**Ok, esto es un paso y me voy, para que sepan que no he olvidado la historia.**

**Es solo que con lo de las fiestas y el año nuevo tuve mucha, muchísima salidas y reuniones con familia y amigos y me perdi.**

**Perdón!**

* * *

.

NARRADOR POV.

Ambos estaban reteniendo la respiración mientras buscaban sus ropas esparcidas por toda la habitación. Edward estaba como un loco, buscando sus malditos bóxer, los segundos que paso tratando de ubicarlos, le parecieron años, por ello renuncio a esta, y se puso solamente sus jeans azules.

_- Morir en manos de un furioso jefe de la policía, sin ropa interior, no significaba nada. Igualmente no entrare al cielo. – pensó internamente Edward_.

Miro a Bella que se estaba poniendo un pijama muy, pero muy tierno, color gris lleno de corazones en color rojo, fucsia y celeste, aunque igualmente la necesidad dentro de él, por su cuerpo no disminuyo, estaba teniendo pensamientos demasiado fantasiosos y libidinosos con esa pequeña niña que aparentaba ser mujer.

Tan perdido estaba recorriendo su cuerpo que ya se había olvidado del pequeño detalle de la presencia de una tercer persona en la planta baja, como de prestarle atención a lo que le estaba diciendo Bella. Solo cuando ella se acercó a él y lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo para asi moverlo, reacciono.

- ¿Que? – le pregunto en un susurro, avergonzado y confundido.

**- Escóndete dentro de el ropero, es imposible que sea Charlie, pero… Aggg no se, si escuchas que grito, llama a la policía**. – le contesto ella, mientras que lo empujaba por la espalda.

- No dejare que bajes sola. – protesto, negándose a entrar en el ropero. En eso momento escucharon pasos retumbando mas carca y el crujir de los escalones de madera de la escalera. Se congelaron.

**- Ese no es Charlie, estoy segura.** – Susurro muerta del miedo Bella. ¿Quién se atrevería a entrar en esta casa? Tiene que estar loco o suicida. Charlie perseguiría a quien sea que fuera, hasta el fin del mundo. Pensó Bella mientras se dirigía a su celular.

_- Cullen…_ - escucharon una voz distorsionada, cantando felizmente el apellido de Edward. Bella lo observo, rogando que reconozca la voz, antes de apretar el botón de llamada. Él le devolvió una mirada confundida. No sabia como alguien que no fuera sus amigos podían saber que él estaba en la casa Swan. Pero esa voz, esa voz la había escuchado antes. Pero ¿cuando?

_- ¡Cu - llen! ¡Cu – Llen! ¡Cu – Llen_! – ¡_Ese maldito canto! Edward apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, y su mente voló a años atrás, luego de que sus padres se mudaran de Washington a Forks, a esos momentos en los que era un pequeño niño de 4 años, callado y retraído, al que le cambiaron de mundo, esos años en los que era arisco con todo el mundo, en los que solo dejaba que sus padres se acercara a él. en el jardín de niños, donde su madre lo llevaba todas las tardes para que se haga de amigos, había un niño, un niño rubio, un año mayor que él, nunca supo como, ni por que, pero desde que puso un pie en ese lugar, había sido el objeto preferido de ese niño, para hacerle todo tipo de desprecio, lo empujaba, le tiraba barro cuando llovía, la arena de uno de los juegos o la pelota para que impactara directamente en su cuerpo. El siempre sabia el momento en el que algo le pasaría, porque ese niño malo le cantaba siempre su apellido, muy feliz y contento antes de que el proyectil impacte contra él. _

_Todos los días, le pedía a Esme, que no lo lleve a ese lugar, le rogaba, pero su madre, seguía insistiendo que era lo mejor para él. Que no les haga caso a esos niños malos, que por lo general, cuando se es pequeño, se es un poco malo, pero no tanto, que algun dia se lo agradecería. Que ya encontraría a esos amigos que estarían con él, por el resto de su vida. Edward continuo yendo a ese maldito lugar por esas malditas tres horas al dia, estaba tan enojado de estar ahí, tan recluido en su propia coraza, que nunca dejo que nadie se le acerque, seguramente, si formaba amistad con alguien, ellos también pasaría a formar parte de los abusos de ese rubio y todos sus amigos._

_Había pasado dos meses desde su llegada y un mes y medio desde que entro a ese horrible jardín que lo estaba traumatizando, era la hora del descanso, ese dia, todos estaba fuera incluido él, su señorita lo obligo a salir al patio, diciéndole que no lo podía dejarlo mas solo en la salita, era una regla de la institución y no dependía de ella._

_Por ello se encontraba fuera, en un costado del patio, tratando de estar alejado y totalmente invisible para los demás. Sabía que faltaba muy poco para ingresar y la tensión que tenia en su cuerpo lo estaba abandonando hasta que lo escucho… _

_- Cu – Llen! Cu – Llen! Cu – Llen! – busco con la mirada de donde provenía la voz y lo vio, el malvado niño rubio estaba a solo unos pocos pasos de él a la izquierda, sosteniendo en balón de futbol. Miro a su alrededor para ver si podía escapar, pero se vio rodeado por los demás secuaces de aquel rubio. La tristeza lo invadió junto la tensión colmaba su cuerpo, hiciera lo que hiciera no se liberaría nunca de él, se resigno, ese balón impactaría en él sin piedad. Vio como el niño rubio movía su brazo derecho hacia tras con la pelota en mano, tomando envión para darle mayor velocidad y dureza al imparto, Edward solo pudo bajar su cabeza y cubrir con sus brazos parte de su cuerpo y con las manos la cara. Espero, conto los segundo, eran demasiado y nada impacto contra él, escucho un gemido audible de dolor, descubrió su cara y encontró a un niño con el caballo mas rubio que vio en su vida, recibir el impacto. Sintió pena por ese niño, si no recordaba mal, era uno de sus compañeros de salón, llamado Jasper, era de contectura mas pequeña que la de él y se imaginaba cuanto le dolía. Dirigió su mirada al rubio malo y lo encontró en el suelo, tacleado por un niño moreno. Estaba seguro aquel también iba a su sala y se llamaba Emmet, aunque siempre pensó que debería ir un año antes que ellos, porque parecía mas grande, casi mas que los niños de 5 años._

_Emmet se paro colocando un pie sobre la espalda del rubio, parecía el retrato de un conquistador, y miro al resto de los niños, su rostro denotaba enojo, demasiado. Edward sintió miedo y eso que no iba la mirada dirigida a él. Todos salieron corriendo, dejando abandonado a aquel niño malo._

_- No te metas mas con él. – sentencio Emmet. - O te ira peor. Para la sorpresa de Edward, el rubio lo miro fijo a él, para luego asentir, haciendo que Emmet lo liberara y salir corriendo dentro del establecimiento._

_Observo como Emmet se acercaba a Jasper para chocar las palmas en el típico "dame esos 5" y le preguntaba si le dolía el golpe, para que este le conteste con un simple "no" y una sonrisa. Edward prosiguió a acercarse a ellos, con la única intensión de hacer lo que su madre le habia inculcado, agradecer._

_- Hey, chicos, gracias por eso. – se expreso un tanto tímido pero a la vez aliviado. Vio como asentían sonriendo, así que, sin mucho mas que decir, se giro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su sala, seguramente ya sonaría el aviso de retorno a la clase._

_- Hey, ¿donde te vas? – pregunto Jasper luego de alcanzarlo y pasarle el brazo por encima de sus hombros. Edward se separo de él cohibido pero un tanto brusco._

_- Oye, tranquilo, nosotros no te haremos nada, solo pensamos que te gustaría andar con nosotros y no tan solo. Vamos a la misma clase, tenemos la misma edad, nos veremos hasta después del instituto si es que no te vuelves a mudar. – explico Emmet._

_- Oh, bueno, creo que estaría bien. – respondió un tanto sorprendido Edward. Jasper y Emmet sonrieron y desde ese día, fueron amigos inseparables._

Edward regreso al presente, cuando volvió a escuchar el maldito cantico, ya sabia quien era, y lo pagaría muy caro. No solo por interrumpirlo en el momento en que pensaba hacerle el amor nuevamente a Bella y por lo bien que la estaba pasando con ella, sino por molestarlo de esa manera. No tenia ningún derecho. Sono cada uno de sus dedos antes de convertir sus manos en puños.

- Maldito hijo de su madre. – gruño Edward antes de dirigirse a las corridas a la puerta de la habitación y salir a enfrentar al dueño de esa voz. Dejando a Bella confundida en grado extremo.

* * *

_Eso es todo por hoy, no me maten._

_Pronto un capitulo como la gente. Pero con muchos MAS problemas! Nada de amor y paz quiero!_

_Por ahora solo quería contarles esta parte que se me ocurrió. Se imaginan a un Edward de 4 años, recién llegado a Forks, sufriendo los abusos de un brabucón? Y si, si se imaginaron a un James como el rubio malo, estamos en sintonía! Era él_

_En la próxima actualización responderé los anteriores comentarios._

_Gracias por todos los que han dejado un Reviews. Los que han puesto en Favorito a esta historia y la que dieron Follow y los que siguen a pesar de que los abandone por mucho tiempo._

_Besotes grandes!_

_Feliz navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo atrasadísimo!_

_Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo!_


	35. Problema I Parte II

Nuevo capitulo, demore, mucho, pero aquí esta.

Como siempre, nota abajo y respuesta reviews!

.

* * *

Edward POV

.

Ese mal recuerdo…

Esa canción burlona…

Y ese maldito pendejo…

Lo matare lentamente, como se merece, parte por parte en una larga tortura, que sufra por molestarme de esta manera en este preciso momento, después de tantos meses conflictivos, queriendo estar con Bella y sin poder estarlo en mas de dos meses y cuando puedo aprovechar a estar toda la noche con ella, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, de sus tiernas caricias, del calor de su cuerpo, de sus suaves gemidos al hacer el amor… alguien llega y jode las cosas. Pero lo peor que es él.

Cielos, es tan confuso lo que me hace sentir esta mujer, pero algo si es seguro, no quiero interrupciones ni hoy, ni el día que vuelva a estar con ella… y de solo recordar en donde nos quedamos hace que mi sangre hierva y al recordar su cara de pánico cuando escuchamos los ruidos, hace que mi sangre entre en estado de ebullición. Matarlo es la mejor opción. Si, definitivamente.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo de esa habitación, aun a medio vestir, no me importo... yo lo conocía muy bien, y lo estaba haciendo apropósito, y con esto sobrepaso una línea, le había perdonado las anteriores veces, porque realmente no tenían gran importancia las situaciones en las que se dieron, pero esta vez cruzo un limite que él nunca había cruzado, nunca me había molestado cuando estaba con una mujer, sabia que con eso no debía nadie meterse, que no me gustan las interrupciones, que no me gustaba generar confusión mezclando por unos breves instantes a ellos con mis amoríos, pero esta vez era distinto, sabia que Bella moriría de vergüenza luego y se joderia todo. Él sabia que por el bien de su integridad física, esto nunca debía ocurrir, pero se nota que su instinto de supervivencia caduco o simplemente su cerebro se desconecto definitivamente, pero esta, lo juro, me la va a pagar…

Cruce el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la escalera y ahí lo vi, en la mitad de esta. Mirando hacia mi dirección, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él me sonrió arrogantemente y muy feliz. El muy desgraciado ni se inmutaba de mi molestia. La disfrutaba.

- _Te voy a matar y lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

- Mira como tiemblo. – respondió moviendo su cuerpo como su un escalofrió le hubiera recorrido el cuerpo, aunque exageradamente. Se burlaba en mis propias narices el maldito.

- _Comienza a correr, porque te descuartizare_. – dije avanzando lentamente hacia él, que solo ríos a carcajadas para luego girar y bajar las escaleras en un alegre trote. Eso me enfureció más todavía si eso es posible. Salí detrás de él, bajando de dos en dos los escalones para alcanzarlo.

Mi mirada paseo por la sala de estar y lo encontré detrás del sillón de tres cuerpos con sus manos apoyadas en el respaldo. Me estaba hartando de tanta provocación y de las palabras. Para él era un juego, una diversión pero para mi era mi momento de partirle la cara de una manera nunca antes vista para que después nunca mas esto se vaya a repetir. Y lo iba a disfrutar muchísimo.

**- ¿Edward? ¿Todo esta bien?** – escuche la voz temblorosa de Bella llamarme desde arriba.

-_Si, pero quédate arriba_. – conteste mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente, soné cada uno de los dedos de mis manos, antes de abalanzarme hacia él.

Note su cara de asombro ante mi reacción, la fuerza del impacto fue tal que conseguí derribarlo aproveche toda la confusión que tenia, para poder acertar mi puño en su mejilla. Sentí como una puerta se abrió bruscamente al mismo tiempo bajaba, seguramente Bella, la escalera en una corrida.

- Edward NO! – dos pares de voces me gritaron. Pero yo no iba a dar un paso a tras, no, quería destrozarle la cara. Atine un nuevo golpe en su rostro, para luego darle otros mas en sus costillas. Rayos, esto se sentía bien, aunque a él no parecían dolerles mis golpes. Y ni siquiera se molestaba en devolverme los golpes. Esto era entre satisfactorio y frustrante.

- Edward detente. – la voz histérica de Rosalie llego a mis oídos dañándolos. Claro, pensé con ironía, si la situación fuera al revés, ella misma se encargaría de despellejarme vivo sin tener la más mínima compasión.

_. No.-_ grite antes de continuar atinándole golpes en sus costillas. Realmente reconfortante. Muy. Estuve a punto de darle un golpe de lleno en su cara, una que dejaría marca por varias semanas, pero una pequeña mano se poso en mi hombro, voltee a ver al dueño de ella, para decirle que no me moleste, que no quería detenerme, pero al hacerlo, la vi, con su rostro lleno de confusión pero sus ojos mostraban que esta segura de su accionar. Cielos, ni siquiera temía el hecho de acercarse a mi en estos momentos y que accidentalmente ella resulte dañada.

- Edward, para. No sé que pasa, pero para. Por favor. – la mire fijamente por unos instantes, tal vez es lo mejor, me dije internamente, con resignación me levante, liberándolo de la prisión en la que se había transformado mi cuerpo. Extendí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y él la acepto gustoso. Cuando ambos estuvimos de pie, nos miramos por unos segundos más.

- Pollerudo. – me dijo momento en el que me decidía a voltear para exigir una explicación al resto de la audiencia. Y no pude evitar mi reacción ni controlarla. Volví a mi posición inicial y aprovechándome de ese impulso estrelle mi puño en su mejilla izquierda. Debo admitir que me dolió mucho la mano luego, pero me reconforto ver el gesto de dolor por su parte.

- Mierda, Ed. Eso dolió. – se quejo.

_- Pues no vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera. Además con que cara Emmett, me llamas pollerudo a mi, cuando Ross te trae de las narices_. – le recordé. Escuche un insulto por parte de Ross pero ni voltee a prestarle atención. – _Ahora, ¿me explican que mierda hacen acá? Si no recuerdo mal, Alice los saco de aquí hace horas_. – les pregunte a Jazz, Ross y Al mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

- Lo que pasa es que a Emm se le ocurrió esta mala idea o a su modo de ver, una genial broma, créeme, tratamos de frenarlo cuando nos lo dijo, le advertimos que no te caería bien la interrupción y mucho menos que te recuerden ese momento de tus primeros meses en Forks pero nos distrajimos por unos segundos y desapareció. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, salimos a la carrera hasta aquí. Sabíamos que ibas a reaccionar mal.- contesto Jazz calmadamente. – Realmente pensé que lo matarías, hace unos años atrás, cuando te provoco con ese recuerdo, conseguido como resultado un brazo fracturado, hoy pensé que seriamos uno menos por tratarse de esta situación. – termino por responder.

.

Como olvidar aquella última vez en la que Emm arriesgo su cabeza, me estaba provocando con distintos insultos a mí hombría y virilidad, para que saque sin autorización el nuevo Mercedes de mi padre para aunque sea dar unas vueltas en él. Yo sabia muy bien en que clase de problemas me metería si mi padre se enteraba que lo use, aunque se lo devuelva sano y salvo. Estaba en juego mi regalo de cumpleaños que no era nada más y nada menos que mi precioso Volvo, mi viejo me tenía muy bien agarrado de mis pelotas. Luego de decirme gallina, mariquita, miedoso, opto por traerme ese recuerdo de la niñez. Pero claro, yo ya había dejado de ser ese niño temeroso, había ganado seguridad y carácter, además de unos buenos músculos no solo de ejercicio diario sino por casi 9 años de artes marciales, sabia moverme e inmovilizar, que era lo mas practico. Sabía que enfrentarme a Emmett me dejaría con varios moretones verdes y violetas por sus golpes, porque él es simplemente bruto, si no se trata de Ross, pero no me importo. Estábamos justo en la entrada de mi casa, discutiendo, cuando comenzó con el molesto cantico. Medio segundo después me encontraba atinándole un golpe en su mandíbula. Y el demoro mucho menos en carcajearse y devolverme el golpe pero en mi pómulo. Jazz trato de separarnos, pero en el forcejeo, pude golpearlo en el rostro nuevamente y luego golpear en detrás de su pierna con un gancho, haciendo que Emmett se desestabilice y caiga hacia tras. Su espalda choco contra los escalones y juro que sentí mucho dolor de solo ver la imagen, además de que no me percate que estábamos tan cerca de ellos. Notamos que Emm se había hecho mal el brazo cuando un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios. Y rayos, no había notado que su brazo impacto contra el filo del pilar que había a un costado de esta, donde por lo general estaba una maseta. Tal vez si ella no se hubiera roto, el impacto no hubiera traído las mismas consecuencias o tal vez peor. ¿Quién sabe?

No tardemos mucho en levantarlo con cuidado y meterlo a la casa. Corrí escaleras arriba en busca de mi padre que se encontraba descansando luego de una guardia de 48 horas. Me sentía mal por despertarlo cuando no hacia mas de tres horas que estaba descansando, pero me sentía aun peor por como se encontraba Emm, jamás pensé que las cosas se me fueran a ir tan de las manos como había sucedido. Por suerte mi padre siente un gran amor por su profesión y no tardo más de 1 minuto en estar en el sillón revisando a mi amigo. Lo que si no le agrado en nada fue la explicación, ya que le tuve que contar la verdad, pues los golpes se hicieron más visibles con el paso de los minutos.

Ni mis padres ni los de Emmett estuvieron contentos con nuestras actitudes y pasamos en mes castigados, sin salidas, sin internet, sin teléfonos, sin televisión, sin Play y en el caso de Emm que era mayor que yo sin su Jepp. Realmente él se llevo la peor parte, ya que estuvo más de un mes con el brazo enyesado, sin vehículo y sin poder hacer lo que mas le gustaba, estar con su novia íntimamente. Mientras que a mi, si bien me quitaron muchas cosas, no me sacaron lo mas importante, que era la música, mi piano y los libros. Es mas, comencé a amar mucho más esas actividades desde aquella vez ya no que alcance un grado de desesperación agónica como la de mi querido amigo, tanto tiempo de óseo y sin poder jugar Play casi lo mata.

.

Creí que desde aquella vez, mi amigo había aprendido una valiosa lección, pero hoy compruebo que no. Y por suerte los resultados no fue algo que lamentaría.

- _Eres un idiota_. – le dije a Emm. – _Ahora todos largo de aquí. –_ ordene. Sentí la mirada de Bella sobre mi, sabia que era una atribución que no me correspondía, y por eso su mirada pero no voltee a verla, quería que todos se vayan y estar solo nuevamente con ella, seguir en donde nos habíamos quedado.

- Pues yo no me voy. – reto Emmett. – quiero que la bellísima Bella me convide un poco mas de esa torta de chocolate, con dulce de leche y cubanitos que preparo. – lo mire mal. – No se trataba de joderte a ti, solo quería que dejes de hacerle cositas indecentes para poder comer esa torta ya que en la tarde me quede con ganas de más y por ti, tuve que soportar horas de agonía. Y considero que te he dado tiempo suficiente. – explico.

_- Voy a matarte, juro que voy a matarte. _– dije mientras me acercaba a él. Mis ganas de golpearlo habían regresado. Quería estar a solas con Bella. ¿Acaso nadie lo notaba?

- **Ya basta!** – escuche el grito de Bella y pare en seco, nunca antes la escuche levantar la voz, voltee a verla, realmente sorprendido. – **Traeré pastel y chocolate caliente para todos. Ahora siéntense.** – la mire molesto, ¿acaso ya no quería mas estar conmigo o me estaba castigando por culpa de Emmett? Rayos, esta mujer me frustra. Ella debe de saber que él lo hace a propósito, como si fuera un divertido chiste, pero esto de gracioso no tiene nada. ¡Maldición! **– Todos a sentarse a esperar, enseguida vuelvo.** – y sin dedicarme una ultima mirada se fue a la cocina.

Emmett fue el más desfachatado en sentarse a esperar con una reluciente sonrisa, jodido idiota de amigo tenia. Mientras que el resto se disculpo, Alice y Jasper murmuraron unas pocas palabras de disculpa por lo anterior y por quedarse, me fije en Rosalie que me miraba entre apenada, culposa, molesta y disculpándose. Pero todos y cada uno termino cumpliendo con el pedido de Bella, sentarse a esperar. ¡Genial! Pensé. Nótese el sarcasmo. Yo ni de broma que iba a quedar a esperar que ella regrese y sea la buena anfitriona de la casa. Primero me escucharía. Aun sabiéndome el objeto de las miradas de los demás camine en un leve trote a su encuentro.

Ella se veía tan serena mientras calentaba a baño maría el chocolate para el pelmazo de Emmett. En un enorme plato, ya había servido los trozos, del que se veía era un delicioso pastel, como solo ella y su madre sabían preparar. Uno que sobrepasaba lo exquisito. Mi molestia disminuyo un poco, entendía completamente a Emm por querer comer de aquella exquisitez, pero no el hecho de quedarse. Seguramente Bella sintió mi presencia porque volteo a verme por unos instantes con una sonrisa para luego continuar su tarea. A veces no la entendía, se comportaba tan tímidamente en algunos casos y en otros afloraba una madurez y fortaleza increíble. La esperaba intimidada por encontrarse con todos sus amigos en la sala de su casa, sin invitación, abochornada por presentarse en pijama y al suponer que sus amigos sabían que estaban haciendo escaleras arriba, pero no, ella estaba relajadísima.

_- Déjame entender esto. No estas para nada molesta o avergonzada por lo que acaba de ocurrir_. – pregunte.

**- ¿Porque debería estarlo? Emm siempre será un niño, un niño al que le prefiero cumplir sus caprichos antes de que haga un gran escandalo que todos lamentaremos. **– respondió con naturalidad, como si me dijera lo obvio. Sabía que en parte lo era, pero no entendía porque ella soportaba esos actos en vez de enviarlo poco sutilmente al diablo ya que en cierta parte Emmett era impositivo.

_- Pero, ¿Por qué?_ – tenia que saber le porque, necesitaba entenderla.

**- Porque es mi amigo y si con tan poco lo hago feliz, ¿porque negárselo? Además solo debo cortar pastel, calentar chocolate y pasar un momento agradable con mis amigos de toda la vida. Nada de otro mundo.** – dijo dulcemente y sentí que algo, muy dentro de mi, se calentaba, se sentía reconfortante. Ella era una fuente de calor y dulzura a todos a los que tenían la posibilidad de tenerla cerca o de amiga. Aunque algo me decía, que si alguien en que confiaba le fallaba, ella jamás volvería a abrirle su corazón, por más que aceptara las disculpas. Y debía manejarme con cuidado si quería que eso no me pase. No me imagino fuera de la vida de Bella.

Es que su compañía me agrada tanto. Era una persona magnifica, muy distinto al grupo de futbol y las animadoras con los que ya ni me siento en los almuerzos en el instituto y con los que casi ya no salgo de fiestas. Ya no necesito de grandes cantidades de alcohol para sentirme más ligero por dentro, con menos preocupaciones y presión. Este pequeño grupo me hacia sentir mucho mejor, si estando solo con Jazz y Emm todo resultaba ser mejor, la compañía de las chicas le brindaba un toque especial, me siento mas entre amigos, como si fuéramos una pequeña familia, me siento querido y respetado por la persona que soy, no por el dinero de mis padres, mis habilidades deportivas o por ser un rostro bonito. Bella junto a Jazz, Emm, Al y Ross son un bálsamo de agua fresca en medio del desierto, un suave viento que llega a purificar mi ser, que dan calma y alegría de la buena, sin necesidad nada mas.

Amaba esto. Valoraba en muchas maneras este cruce de camino. El haberme fijado mas detenidamente en Bella, me abrió nuevas puertas, y aunque sé que tal vez, la manera en que me estoy manejando pueda, en algún punto, joder todo lo que estoy descubriendo en los demás y redescubriendo en mi, no puedo dejarla. Apartarla de mí. Mucho menos ahora que ya no hay impedimento para disfrutar de su compañía. Estos meses un sentimiento extraño me invadió cuando la creí con otro.

Con ella volvieron las ganas de tocar el piano, de escribir música, de formular verso tras versos para formar una bonita canción, volvieron las esperanzas en las palabras de mi madre, en lo que esperaba ella que se convirtiera el mundo, la gente, pero principalmente yo. Mi madre que noche tras noche, en su niñez, le contaba como eran los caballeros, como debían tratar a las damas, como la gente se comportaba, en otra época, en un tiempo lejano, mucho antes que todo se desvirtuó, antes que la ambición le gane al amor, antes que las personas valoren mas las propiedades que los lazos afectivos, antes de que se inventaran armas de destrucción masiva, ante, mucho antes, donde el respeto, el amor, la cordialidad, la familia, el trabajo honrado y la honestidad eran las bases en toda familia. Donde todos se sacrificaban por el otro.

Esas historias en las que se reflejaban los valores que la familia Cullen tenían, con el pasar de los años, las había disminuido a lo comenzaba a creer que eran, simples historias en las que quería creer su ilusa madre. Entendí muchos años antes de entrar en la adolescencia, que a veces el respeto y la búsqueda de soluciones mediante las palabras no era suficiente, que la mayoría de las cosas se resolvían a golpes y mucha más, el hecho de hacerse respetar.

Es lo que me sucedió cuando tenia 11 años, estaba en el anteúltimo años de la primaria y seria el ultimo año en el cual soportaría al estúpido rubio, que iba a egresar para dirigirse al instituto al año siguiente. Podría disfrutar de plena paz por más de un año si contaba las vacaciones. Ya tenia la cuenta perdida de la cantidad de veces que el James lo había provocado con insultos. Para buena suerte del rubio, yo nunca había reaccionado a sus provocaciones, para él no iba a ser conveniente, como peleador de artes marciales, sabia como golpear e inmovilizarlo pero también a controlar los impulsos agresivos, pero como dicen, siempre hay una primera vez y esa primera y única vez, fue porque el cruzo un limite. No podía juzgarlo por golpear a los de años menores, eso era como una Ley de Newton, siempre los de los últimos años se creen con derecho de hacer y deshacer a su gusto, mas con el que tenia la apariencia de débil.

En ese entonces, era demasiado delgado a pesar de mi entrenamiento de años, en realidad, mis músculos casi no se notaban por la ropa holgada que usaba y se entendía que muchos tuvieran miedo de que James le golpee porque solía usar remeras al cuerpo y la entrada en la pre adolescencia hizo que sea mas alto y un poco mas fornido que el resto. Esto no me afectaba, pero el día que perdí los estribos con él, fue el inicio de una nueva etapa no solo para mí, sino para él y una hermosa e inocente niña.

Era la hora del almuerzo, en las últimas semanas de clases y por costumbre, se realiza un baile de egresados, tiene todas las a semejanzas a el baile del instituto, salvo que tus padres te van a buscar luego de las 9 p.m. por lo tanto todos los del ultimo año buscaban parejas tanto de su mismo salón como de los demás. Yo me había retrasado unos momentos, haciéndole preguntas al profesor de biología sobre el ensayo final a presentar. Iba por los pasillos apurado por llegar a la cafetería antes de que cierren el expendio, cuando escuche a una niña llorar y luego esa asquerosa voz.

- Tu iras al baile conmigo, porque golpeare hasta que me canse al idiota con el que haz aceptado ir. – me acerque sigilosamente. Sin hacer ruido para que no me notaran. Y vi lo mas bajo y desagradable que jamás, hasta hoy he tenido el desagrado de presenciar.

La morena niña, que sabia que le decían Bree estaba en contra de la pared, James la tenia apresada fuertemente por un brazo mientras que con el otro ejercía una especie de presión el su cuello. Cerré los ojos tratando de contenerme. Tal vez había observado mal. Un niño que no tenía mas de 14 años no podía estar comportándose de esa forma. Tal vez era un juego de mi mente por no poder aguantar su presencia. Volví a abrir los ojos pero la escena no había cambiado en nada.

- Así que, ¿con quien iras al baile?- escuche que preguntaba el muy cínico. Fue todo lo que soporte. Tire mis libros a un costado junto con mi mochila. Haciendo que ambos voltearan a verme. El rostro de ella evidencio un miedo creciente y el de él felicidad. James sabía muy bien que había conseguido lo que hace años buscaba. Que me midiera al golpes con él, ya que supuestamente, según las malas lenguas, su odio irracional hacia mi, se debía a que le había robado la atención de la mayoría de las niñas. ¿Quien con 4 años piensa en esa estupidez? La respuesta era fácil, solo un desquiciado como él.

- Cu-llen. Cu-llen. Cu-llen.- canto feliz. – Que bueno verte aquí. Si es realmente bueno.

- ¿No te enseñaron en tu casa como se trata a una dama? – pregunte asqueado en verdad. Rio.

- Y a ti si, seguramente. Por eso eres tan marica. - provoco. Antes de abalanzase a mi pero mis reflejos fueron mas rápido y pude aplicar sin problemas una llave de Judo para derribarlo e inmovilizarlo. Forcejeo varias veces hasta que su cuerpo se canso. Bree no se movió ni un centímetro presa del miedo.

- Ahora, vas a aprender algunas cosas y entre ellas, es no tratar mal a una dama ni mucho menos amenazarlas, aprisionarlas contra una pared y lastimarla para conseguir que hagan tu voluntad. ¿Entendiste?- pregunte, pero como él no contesto y me quedo mirando fijo, con sus ojos rebalsando de odio, afloje mínimamente el agarra para levantar su cabeza unos centímetros del suelo y luego impactarla en este. El gemido de dolor no llego en aparecer. - ¿Entendiste? – volví a repetir y esta vez asintió. – Mejor, una ultima cosa. Pídele disculpa por todo y retira tus amenazas. – me contemplo durante unos minutos y creo que vio que no se trataba de una broma y se giro a verla.

- Lamento todo lo que dije e hice. – dijo casi en susurro.

- Más fuerte dilo. Prométele que no volverá a suceder. – exigí mientras apretaba mas mi agarre en su pecho y parte del cuello.

- Lamento lo que te dije e hice y no volverá a suceder. Lo prometo. – dijo en un tono molesto que no me agrado en nada. – ¿Bien? ¿Contento? – me gruño. – Ya esta, ahora suéltame. – En realidad no estaba para nada conforme, pero tampoco quería estar mucho tiempo más junto a ese lastre social.

Sin darme cuanta de que el timbre de regreso a clases había sonado y que la mayoría del alumnado nos estaba mirando libere a James. No termine de pararme cuando muchos de los presentes me aplaudieron y abuchearon a James que desapareció corriendo por uno de los pasillos. Luego de unos instantes sentí como me abrazaban por mi cuello. Era Bree.

- Gracias. Gracias. Gracias! – repitió feliz. Para luego besar mi mejilla. Me quede atónito por la efusividad de su abrazo y la fuerza. Se alejó feliz con su grupo de amigas, las cuales se despidieron con una sonrisa amigable. Observe como mis amigos, al lado de todos los chismosos me miraban con una sonrisa en su cara y el orgullo pintado en su rostro. Emmett grito como loco una porra con mi nombre y varios lo acompañaron, se sintió tan raro. Era una mezcla de vergüenza pero también de auto-orgullo. Sabia que hice lo correcto al defenderla y que había actuado correctamente al no entrar en una pelea de puños. Agradecía los años de entrenamiento.

Y desde ese día todo cambio, ya nadie le tenia miedo a James y no es que tampoco él quiera provocar a nadie nuevamente, la humillación fue mucha y no quería repetirla. Lo mas extraño es que me tenían miedo a mi, a quien supuestamente le gano en una pelea, me trataban con respeto, hasta los que estaban por terminar en unos pocos días. Pero jaman me aproveche de eso ni Jazz ni Emm. No lo necesitábamos. Nosotros continuamos igual y de a poco, ya se dejo a un lado ese día.

- **¿Me ayudas? **– La pregunta de Bella me saco de mi nube de recuerdos.

- _Claro. ¿Llevo el plato?._ – ella solo asintió, prestaba demasiada atención al verter el chocolate en las tazas. Seguramente su cabecita estaba a punto de sacar humo por la cantidad de pensamientos que iban y venían por dentro. Amaría leer mentes. Su mente.

Entre en la sala y la mirada de Emmett fue directa a mis manos. ¿Se podía ser más desesperado por la comida? En si, él es una persona con un cuerpo muy atlético, pero come en grandísimas cantidades y cuando algo tiene que ver con comida, sus reacciones son peores que una persona que no ha comido en días. A veces resulta asqueroso y no pude contener mi mueca de desagrado. Ni bien termine de apoyar el plato en la mesa, ya había estirado el brazo, por suerte, Rosalie se lo sujeto para luego pedirle que esperara que Bella se una a ellos. Pero se ve que estaba con mucha suerte mi amigo, pues Bella apareció antes que tenga tiempo a rezongar.

.

Si bien, la conversación que se desarrollo era agradable, ya que nos relataron lo que hicieron en la tarde y hacían nuevos planes para el siguiente día, mis aminos no habían mejorado en nada. Seguía lleno de ganas de estar a solas con ella. ¿Pero que me pasaba con esta mujer? Tenia una energía, aura o magnetismo, no se como llamarlo, parecía un farro que me atraía a mirarla y que me caiga un rayo si osaba decir que no es lo mas bello que vi en mi vida.

Estaba sentada en el piso, frente a mi, separados por una pequeña mesita, miraba hacia la derecha, ya que Alice le hablaba, era una de las pocas personas, que le dirigía la mirada a quien le hablaba y la miraba a los ojos, le daba cien por ciento de su atención. Eso me agradaba mucho de ella, parecían indicios de alguien que es sincero, frontal, sin nada que ocultar. Me fije mas detenidamente en sus expresiones, si bien, Alice le hablaba de un programa de televisión nuevo, del que Bella no sabia y a mi creer no le interesaba en absoluto ver, ya que se trataba de un reality show donde múltiples personas que no sabían la existencia del otro, convivían por unos meses en una casa, sin poder salir, ella le prestaba toda su atención, Al estaba que no cabía de la emoción mientras le contaba lo acontecido en la primera semana del mismo.

Mi cerebro bloqueo todo lo que decía Al, ya era suficiente, ni siquiera escuchaba de que hablaba el resto y no me interesaba participar, estaba teniendo un glorioso espectáculo. Bella asentía de vez en cuando, se reia de la manera mas dulce y hermosa que recuerdo haber visto alguna vez. De vez en cuando, su pequeña nariz se elevaba casi imperceptiblemente, tal vez era un tic del que no se daba cuenta, realmente no lo se, pero se le veía muy tierno. Suele acomodarse el pelo detrás de la oreja para luego de unos minutos desacomodarlo dejando que caiga en la mayor parte de su rostro y me siento frustrado, con ganas de gritarle que lo aparte, que me molesta para contemplarla pero me contengo. Sigue con su mirada fija en Al pero noto que se ha dado cuenta de mi examen gracias a su visión periférica, sus ojos se vuelven inquietos por unos segundos. Sus hombros dejan de moverse y sé que contiene la respiración, sus mejillas se encienden de un palado rubor rosa y hace lo mas excitante del mundo, muerde su labio inferior.

Saber que la pongo nervioso con solo mirarla, sin estar pegada a su cuerpo, es reconfortante, mi ego se eleva y mi deseo reaparece así como mi molestia. Miro mi reloj, es casi media noche y nadie se mueve, todos parecen a gusto. Comienzo a plantearme si Bella no hace ademan de echarlos sutilmente porque no quiere que nos volvamos a quedar solos. ¿Me teme? ¿Siente vergüenza por lo que paso? ¿Se arrepiente? ¿Ya no quiere estar conmigo? Resoplo, mas frustrado todavía, no se lo que sucede por su cabeza, no sé que quiere ella de mi, no sé que espera. Ni siquiera sé que me pasa con ella.

Siento atracción hacia ella, de eso no tengo dudas, claramente me gusta el sexo con ella, pero no se resume solo en eso, como las anteriores veces, me gusta también su persona, su forma de ser, su calidad interior, su tímida sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, su manera desinteresada de hacer feliz a quien la rodea. Sabía que algo dentro de mí estaba cambiando. Que mi mal animo por meses se debía a la creencia que ella estaba con otro. Sabía que esta nueva calidez interior se debía únicamente por el alivio de saberla sola. Que nunca me cambio. Era reconfortante eso, así como el hecho de dejar de sentir celos de Jacob. Si, porque ahora sé que el odio y desprecio que sentía por él, se debía a que estaba muerto de celos y envidia.

Sabía que mis sentimientos hacia Bella se diferenciaban de todo aquello que alguna vez he sentido. Sigo mirándola fijamente, ella ya se acostumbró a mi taladrante mirada aunque continuaba minimamente nerviosa, lo se, porque pasaba repetidamente su mano por su hermosa cabellera chocolate ondulada.

Creo que supe desde un principio que todo, absolutamente todo lo relacionado con Bella seria distinto a cualquier otra experiencia. Aunque aun no podía definir si seria para ambos algo bueno o algo malo. Por eso tenia y tengo miedo.

Por eso me auto boicoteo cada vez que mi cerebro trata de darme una respuesta a que es lo que me pasa con ella. Esto es la expresión más angustiante de miedo que he sentido en mi vida. Si, miedo de ponerle un nombre. Miedo a no saber que hacer luego de ponerle un nombre a esto que siento por ella.

… ¿Quedarme o Huir? Son las dos opciones permitíbles y ambas extremas….

.

* * *

Lo se, mucha historia sobre Edward, pero es necesario. Ahora saben porque andaba por ahí con una y otra. Solo eso, cualquier duda, me preguntan!

LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE EDWARD ESTA CADA VEZ MAS CERCA DE ADMITIR LO QUE SIENTE.

* * *

.

Gracias a los Reviews, aletas y favoritos! Que lindo cada semana tener un alerta mas o ver que incluyen a mi historia en favorito! Muero y ni hablar de los comentarios.

.

Sakura93: he aquí la mala broma de Emm. Yo se que no te la esperabas! Gracias! Esperemos tener un buen año.

DiAnA: no se tu, pero me quede con ganas de que Ed le pegue un poco mas a Emmett. Espero que te guste el cap! Beso!

Gabriela Cullen: HOLA! POR FIN HAS VUELTO! NO SABES COMO TE TUVE PRESENTE EN ESTAS ULTIMAS SEMANAS, HACIA TANTO QUE NO ME DEJABAS UN COMENTARIO, QUE COMENCE A PREOCUPARME POR TI. ES QUE ESTUVISTE SIEMPRE TAN PRESENTE QUE ME MALACOSTUMBRASTE. NO SABES LA EMOCION Y TRANQUILIDAD QUE ME INVADIO CUANDO VI TUS REVIEWS! HAS VISTO COMO VA TODO ESTA HISTORIA, JAMAS PENSE EN ESTOS GIROS TAN EXTRAÑOS, ASI ESTA YENDO ESTO, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO! SALUDOS!

Lory24: es cierto, tenemos tan dentro la historia que casi es imposible para mi, cambiar la imagen de algún personaje. Espero que te guste. Hasta el próximo capitulo!

.

* * *

HASTA AQUÍ ES TODO. EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NUEVOS PROBLEMAS. PERDON, VAN A SUFRIR UN POCO, PERO ASI LO NECESITO! YA ENTENDERAN.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.

ABRAZOS Y BESOS. NUEVAMENTE LES DESEO UN GENIAL AÑOOOO… AUNQUE LES SEA RARO, LOS APRECIO MUCHO, AUN SIN CONOCERLOS, PERO SE QUE HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ, LEYENDO ESTO.

Vero.


	36. Un Suspito Para el Amor

Regrese por un ratito! Apura a leer este capitulo, ya que hoy publico doble!

¿Estas contento/a de que haya regresado? LOS EXTRAÑE!

* * *

BELLA POV.

.

Feliz.

Plena.

Satisfecha.

Saciada.

Enamorada hasta la medula.

Así me sentía esta mañana o tal vez sea de tarde o incluso de noche, definitivamente, no me importaba en que momento del día abrí mis ojos. Me sentía flotar en una relajante nube de algodón, una cálida nube por cierto.

Si, cálida, porque tenia parte de mi cuerpo sobre el lado izquierdo de Edward, mi brazo izquierdo apresaba su torso, mientras que mi pierna pasaba sobre las de él. Dormimos medios abrazados. O bien se podía decir que lo tenía atrapado para que no se me escape. La noche fue espectacular. Cada caricia. Cada beso, cada mimo, cada sensación me llevo al borde de la locura. El placer fue extremo. Hasta adictivo.

Claramente, tuvimos que esperar bastante, luego del tremendo susto que nos llevamos, los chicos "se quedaron a hacernos compañía", comer casi todo lo que les puse en frente y conversar bastante, hasta que terminamos diciendo tonterías, sobre todo por todas las ocurrencias que inventaba Emmett para extender el tiempo de su visita o hablando mas en castellano, para molestar a Edward.

_Pasamos parte del crepúsculo hasta entrada la madrugada charlando, de todo y de nada a la vez, a veces cada uno en su grupo, otras todos juntos, no faltaban los desacuerdo y las risas, las horas también se nos fueron viendo un aburrido, tanto para Ross, como para Alice y para mi, partido de futbol americano entre Seattle Seahawks contra St. Louis Rams. No entendía la pasión que les despertaba esa actividad, hasta Edward se abstrajo por todo el tiempo que duro ese deporte de salvajes. Sentía que me dolía el cuerpo al ver cada impacto. Ellos exclamaban gritos de gozo cada vez que se golpeaban fuertemente y ni hablar de cuando ganaban unas cuantas yardas o hacían un punto._

_Aunque debo admitir, que llego un punto, en el que me compenetre con lo que pasaba en la televisión, casi al final, con Ross y Ali gritábamos emocionadas con cada corrida, con cada punto. Nos resulto inevitable. Ellos nos transmitieron su efusividad y el resto lo hicieron los jugadores. La cara de sorpresa de los chicos fue impagable, aunque se veian satisfechos de que nosotras la pasemos a lo grande. El grito de Emmett de " esa es mi osita" no se hizo esperar como su demostración de pasión._

_Luego quiso ver "Si Fueras Yo", una película cómica, recientemente estrenada en la tele por cable. Prepare palomitas de maíz, algunos bocaditos de copetín, jugo de frutas y la infaltable coca- cola. Me causa gracia recordar la discusión que antecedió a todos los preparativos pre-peli entre Emm y Ed._

_- Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, van a pasar una súper película.- exclamo Emmett._

_- Aja, y la veras en casa de tu novia. – respondió Ed._

_Se escucho una tremenda carcajada por parte de Emm._

_-No sueñes amigo, ya que estamos acá, en este baile, bailemos. – respondió burlón._

_- ¿Es que tu acaso solo quieres joderme? – pregunto Edward y la tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Se notaba el enojo y molestia. Si me preguntaban el ese momento que creía, hubiera apostado hasta mi camioneta a que Emm decía que era una broma y se largaba junto a los chicos. Pensé que no era bueno llevar a Ed al borde de su paciencia. _

_- No, no te jodo. Solo quiero estar aquí, con mi amiga Bells. Te aseguro que amaras la película. – dijo mirándome directamente y guiñándome un ojo._

_- Osito, tal vez deberíamos irnos. Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí. – comento Rosalie en un modo casual._

_-Hazle caso a tu linda novia. – aconsejo Edward. Era increíble lo inmaduro que se volvía en ciertos momentos. Se volvía adorable a mi modo de ver, con su ceño fruncido, haciendo un leve puchero en desacuerdo. Sabia que estaba comiéndolo con la mirada, pero poco me importaba se él o los demás se dieran cuenta. Es tan hermoso que es inevitable mirarlo._

_- Ross, nena, quedemos nos, lo estamos pasando tan bien. Mucho mas con los berrinches de Eddy Baby! – y juro, por lo que mas quiero, que fue imposible contener la carcajada con ese ridículo apodo._

_-Oh, pero miren, como rie ese Osito Bobito. – y todos reímos menos Emm. No es secreto de estado que Ross y él se llaman de ese modo cariñosamente y odia que lo usen para burlarse._

_Y así todo mágicamente concluyo, nadie se quejo mas de nada y entre todos nos preparamos para ver la recomendación de Emm. Decir que no me reí, es la mas grande de las mentiras. Obviamente, no tenía mucha fe en la recomendación, pero Emmett no se equivoco, lo pasamos a lo grande._

No tengo que decir lo obvio, moría de ganas y de ansias de que todos se fueran y quedarme a solas con Edward, pero no podía negar que amaba las reuniones entre amigos. A veces sentía que tenía muy bien amarrado mi lado egoísta.

_Lo cierto es que cuando llego el momento en el que los chicos se despidieron de nosotros, una sensación muy extraña invadió todo mi cuerpo. Íbamos en pareja haciendo el rerorrido a la puerta de entrada de mi casa, Jazz tomaba la mano de Ali, Emm abrazaba a Ross y Edward tenia sus manos apoyadas en mis hombros. Puedo jurar que me vi en esa misma situación, pero dentro de unos 5 o 10 años. Una locura, un hermoso sueño tal vez, pero definitivamente, algo muy lejos de la realidad. Cada vez faltaba menos para comenzar una nueva etapa en nuestra vida: la universitaria. pero no me iba a poner triste por eso. Logre controlar el nudo en mi garganta y despedir a mis amigos con una sonrisa sincera._

_No alcance a cerrar la puerta que ya me encontraba arrinconada entre esta y el cuerpo de Edward, siendo presa de un beso ansioso, pasional, frenético. Admito que no me queje, no huyo de mis labios una exclamación de sorpresa ni nada por el estilo, solo un jadeo de excitación pura, de deseo. Solo quería que pase, que el vuelva a tomarme, que me hiciera suya de todas las maneras que se le ocurran, yo no me opondría en nada. Estaba abrazada a el desde su cuello, masajeando y tirando los cabellos de su nuca._

_Abandono mis labios para comenzar un recorrido hacia mis pechos, sus manos acariciaban por debajo de mi remera mi cintura y cadera. Antes de llegar con sus labios a mis senos, volvió a subir, besando y mordisqueando mi cuello, hasta mi oreja, mordió mi lóbulo y sentí morir. El calor que invadía mi cuerpo era asfixiante._

_- Que opinas si vamos a la cocina? – susurro en mi oído. Me sentía incapaz de contestar algo, una de sus manos, no podría especificar cual, traspaso el elástico de mi pantalón y dejaba suaves caricias por encima de mi tanga, haciendo presión sobre mi clítoris. Quería pedirle que la haga a un lado, que me toque directamente, que haga conmigo lo que deseaba. Pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, estaba jadeante, presa de la excitación, solo asentí, repetidas veces, desesperaba, casi rogando._

_Quise llorar cuando su mano dejo de prestar ese mínimo de atención a mi centro para apresar mi cintura con todo su brazo. Sujeto una de mis piernas con su otra mano, tirando levemente de esta, no se como, pero las neuronas de mi cerebro conectaron y entendieron su acción._

_Mis piernas rodearon su cadera y me regocije al sentir su excitación. Lleve mis labios directo a su cuello. Lo beso, lo mordí, lo lamí, casi me devoró esa parte de su anatomía. _

_- No hagas eso. – pidió entre jadeos, cuando me apoyaba contra la pared de la sala. – Nunca llegaremos sino. – advirtió._

_- No interesa. – respondí en un suave susurro en su oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja. ¿Desde cuando estoy tan osada así? No tengo idea, pero me encanta._

_- Me llevas a la perdición. – y así es como termino el viaje a la cocina, renunciando a conformarnos con el sofá de la sala de estar._

_Me dejo con toda delicadeza, no se molesto en quitar mi remera, solo bajo mi pantalón, mientras yo muy torpemente liberaba el botón de su jeans. Él rio al ver la lucha que libraba sin conseguir la victoria. Y eso, si que me molesto._

_- Hazlo tú! – dije en un feo gruñido empujándolo por sus hombros. Edward volvió a reir pero esta vez en una estruendosa carcajada. Admito que quería matarlo, pero mayor era mi deseo hacia él._

_- Estamos impacientes. Y eso me gusta. – contesto con arrogancia._

_Ok. En este momento, mis hormonas femeninas, sumadas a mi frustración sexual anterior, mas la demora adrede por parte de Edward y su tono bromista, me llevo al limite y reaccione como nunca creí en esta vida._

_- Jodete. – exclame antes de lanzarle un almohadón directo a su lindo rostro y me giraba para tratar de gatear lejos de él y poder levantarme._

_- Mmm, gatita mala. – dijo mientras me sujetaba del tobillo y me arrastraba nuevamente al sillón._

_- Maldición. – gruñí cuando quede boca a bajo en el sillón con solo mi tanga y me remera subida hasta arriba de mi busto._

_Edward se rio de mi. El muy hijo de su madre, tuvo el descaro de reírse de mi. ¿Era la tercera o cuarta vez que hacia eso en este dia o mas? Me dejo presa nuevamente bajo su cuerpo, mientras sus manos subían a adueñarse de mis seños. _

_- ¿Donde pensabas ir? – pregunto mientras tratada de bajar mi braga. No pensaba dejarme vencer así de fácil, trataba con todas mis fuerzas de removerme y librarme de él, pero resultaba imposible, cada vez, dejaba caer mas el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi._

_-Suéltame.- ordene_

_- Solicitud denegada señorita Swan. – susurro en mi oído con voz extremadamente sexi y lujuriosa. Y juro, por todo lo sagrado que me rendí, antes de que corra mi cabello a un costado y comience a besar mi cuello. Y suspire, suspire resignada y deseosa. Deje mi cuerpo a su merced y lo noto. _

_- Así… - jadeo en mi oído._

_Ya no quiso tomarse la molesta de despojarme de mis bragas, las corrió hacia un lado para luego enterrarse en mí de una sola estocada, fuerte y profunda, quitándome todo el aliento, invitándome a gemir vergonzosamente mientras él perdía todo el aire de sus pulmones._

_- ¿No querías escapar de mi? – pregunto entre risas cuando se recompuso y comenzó con un ritmo muy lento de embestidas._

_- No. – dije casi inaudiblemente. Era excitante al extremo esta postura, la sentía tan grande, que era capaz de llenar cada milímetro de mi cuerpo._

_Edward tomo mis caderas para elevar un poco el ángulo de penetración y si antes sentí que me llenaba por completo, esta vez, podía jurar que no cabía en mi. El aire me empezó a faltar, las embestida de Edward era mas fuertes y mas profundas, tanto que me hacían jadear._

_Mi vientre se comenzó a contraer en espasmos casi dolorosos, necesitaba mi liberación, tenia un almohadón fuertemente sujetado en un puño. Estaba literalmente desesperada, mi boca estaba seca por tanto jadeo y gemido que no era capaz de pronunciar una maldita palabra. Así que solo hice lo que me cuerpo pidió. Me balancee hacia atrás, fui a su encuentro y se sintió como las puertas del paraíso._

_- ¿Quieres mas rápido gatito? ¿Quieres correrte? – pregunto _

_- H- mmm… - fue mi vergonzosa respuesta junto a un movimiento de mi cabeza. _

_Casi sin realizar fuerza, tomo mis caderas para elevar el ángulo de penetración para luego aumentar de velocidad las embestidas. Tal vez fueron cuatro o a la mucho cinco estocadas rápidas, fuertes, profundas, las que hicieron que el espiral que se acrecentaba en mi interior llegara a su punto máximo y explotara. Mis paredes convulsionaron sobre su falo, tratando de atraparlo y retenerlo dentro de mí, llenándome de gozo y relajando cada terminación nerviosa. Sentí en el ultimo atisbo de mi placer, como él llego a su orgasmo e inundo mis entrañas con su esencia en una embestida profunda y se quedo quieto por unos instantes antes de volver a moverse, corto y muy despacio, prolongando mis sensaciones y las de él._

_Y ahora me sentía en el jodido paraíso, con mi cuerpo esparcido ente el sillón y el piso, con Edward dejando caer casi todo su peso en mi. La única respuesta a eso es que él quedo tan o mas cansado y saciado que yo._

_Me relaje de tan manera que no note cuando su cuerpo abandono nuestra intima conexión ni cuando su cuerpo dejo de brindarme calor. Entreabrí mis ojos para ver que Edward me llevaba entre sus brazos, subiendo la escalera hacia mi habitación, supongo._

_- Que bueno que despiertes, no he terminado contigo, Isabella. – dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa que me derritió._

_- Haz conmigo lo que quieras. – respondí y creo que en esta vida nunca dije algo con tanta sinceridad. Ya no me importaba realmente nada. Era feliz al tenerlo, al entregarle mi cuerpo y cada una de las sensaciones que solo él podía generar. Me estaba haciendo a su gusto y para su placer y no podía, aunque quisiera, resistir a la tentación de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus impresionantes ojos verdes._

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolpaban en mi cabeza, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ellos, a pesar de que luego en mi habitación volvimos a experimentar un maravilloso orgasmo luego de que ambos lamimos, succionamos, mordimos y besamos por completo el cuerpo del otro.

La ternura invadió mi cuerpo al contemplarlo dormir tan relajado entre mis sabanas color morado, con su cabello despeinado y con un atisbo de sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Su pecho tenia algunas marcas que le deje siendo presa de la pasión horas atrás y me encantaban.

No pude contenerme y comencé a acariciar su cabello y suavemente su rostro, use mi dedo corazón como su fuera un pincel y él mi mas grande obra artística para pasarlo por sus negras y sexis cejas, para después deslizarlo por su pómulo y subir a su nariz y bajar nuevamente para acariciar con casi todos mis dedos su mejilla, que viajaron hasta su mentón y fueron a su otra mejilla.

- Eres hermoso. – dije sin querer. Solo exteriorizando mis pensamientos.

- Como tú. – respondió con una brillante sonrisa abriendo sus ojos.

Mis ojos se abrieron alarmados, atrapada in fraganti, un gemido de vergüenza escapo de mis labios, antes de enterrar mi enrojecida cara en la almohada. Y él en un rápido movimiento me volteo y ataco mis labios. Ambos habíamos dormido desnudos y jadee por la sensación de placer de su piel contra la mía.

- Hola.- dijo a centímetros de mis labios cuando interrumpió el beso.

- Hola.- respondí mientras levantaba mi cabeza en busca de sus labios de nuevo. Pero el me esquivo.

- ¿No pensaras comenzar algo que no vas a terminar? – pregunto con una de sus cejas elevada. Desafiante. Y jodidamente sexi.

- Nunca haría eso.- respondí lo mas sensual que pude. Y sonrió con su sonrisa devastadora que arrebata corazones. O solo el mio. Devoro mis labios y aprisiono mis senos en sus manos. Rompió el beso para bajar a mi cuello y luego de ahí, directo a mi pecho. Instintivamente, lleve mis manos a su cabellos para tirar, ondular y acercarlo más a mi. Me encantaba todo lo que hacia con su boca a mis pechos. Era casi la gloria.

Una de sus manos bajo a mi centro mientras que su boca devoraba mi pezón. Acaricio en círculos mi clítoris para después acariciar

- Estas lista, Gatita. – ronroneo en mi oído. Solo gemí, era verdad. Entre los recuerdos de la noche anterior y él ahora con sus manos y boca, me pusieron por demás dispuesta. Como invitación abrí aun más mis piernas.

Su cara de sorpresa y consternación casi hacen que ría a carcajadas. Sus ojos se estrecharon analizándome, yo le sonreí coqueta. Lo deseaba, para que negar o retrasar el momento simulando que tenia que convencerme.

- Serás mi perdición. Yo no sé que me haces o como lo haces, pero me encanta. – confeso antes de besarme y acomodarme mejor entre mis piernas. Sentí la punta de su polla en mi entrada y contuve el aliento. Cielos, la quería dentro de mi, necesitaba sentirlo nuevamente. Estoy comenzando a sospechar que nunca tendré suficiente de él. Que él no podría llegar a entender jamás lo mucho que lo amaba, lo irrevocablemente enamorada que estaba.

- _Te quiero_. – susurro en mi oído antes de penetrarme fuertemente tomando un ritmo frenético con cada embestida. La alegría de escuchar tal confesión de ese sentimiento que él tiene hacia mi, fue sustituido por la alegría de la carne. Mi cuerpo lo recibió con sorpresa pero se adapto inmediatamente.

Cualquier pensamiento se fugo. Solo pude sentir. Aunque en mi cabeza tenia eco ese _"Te Quiero_"…

.

.

* * *

LO SE, CAPITULO CORTO, PERO NO HAY MAS EN ESTE CEREBRITO UNIVERSITARIO!

EDWARD LE DIJO TE QUIEROOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! PORQUE PASO ESTO!

SIN MAS, CORRE AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! RECUERDA EL REVIEWS!

.

BESOS!

.


	37. Problema II: Iniciando

No mentí, el segundo capitulo.

* * *

NARRADOR.

Las clases terminaron, también las vacaciones, así como todos los preparativos para esa nueva etapa en la vida de los estudiantes del último año del instituto de Forks.

En apariencia todo seguía igual. Los mismos grupos de amistad, las mismas parejas de novios así como las parejas no oficiales. El pueblo se encontraba en una relativa calma, ya que no solo los pronto universitarios estaba despidiéndose de todos, sino que los alumnos de todos los niveles educativos estaban realizando las compras de todos los materiales de estudios necesarios y se despedían de los días de juegos en la nieve.

Alice Brandon había organizado una mega fiesta de despedida con todos sus compañeros recibidos y alumnos del último y anteúltimo año de instituto. Todo el mundo asistiría. Los que estaban invitados y algunos que no, harían el intento de infiltrarse. Era de público conocimiento que nunca más, en la historia del pueblo de Forks se viviría una fiesta tan descontrolada y genial como esa.

Se comentaba en las colas de supermercados, en la peluquería hasta en los talleres de autos que la mimada hija de Brandon se había gastado todo un presupuesto en los DJ, como en las barras de tragos, las bolas de espejos, las luces y los laser. También en la ambientación del gran patio de la mansión, se comentaba que habían recreado una playa al costado de la enorme pileta. Pero eso no sorprendía a nadie en el pueblo. Con dinero se puede todo. Lo que si despertaba era la envidia de muchas chicas que hubieran preferido nacer en el lugar de Alice, pero no solo por su dinero, sino también por su apuesto novio.

Faltaban tan solo un par de horas para que los invitados comiencen a llegar. Por eso, en la habitación de Al, como era llamada solo por sus amigas, se encontraban en su compañía Rosalíe y Bella, produciéndose para esa noche.

- Asique, entre Edward y tú, ¿todo bien? – pregunto Ross.

- La verdad es que si. Tranquilo, como siempre. – contesto con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿Te volvió a decir te quiero? – pregunto interesada Alice.

- No. – contesto y por el reflejo del espejo vio lo disconforme que estaban sus amigas. – Ya les dije, que fue en… ese momento, tal vez fue solo alucinación mía por tanto desear que me diga algo de lo que siente por mi. – añadió Bella. Pero sabia bien que no fue una ilusión, pero si se convención, en las ultimas semanas que pasaron, que Edward no viviría diciéndole que la quería. Él lo dijo una vez y con eso le tenia que bastar, si bien, busco, que nuevamente le diga esas hermosas palabras, diciéndole que ella lo quería, el no respondió ni con un yo también. Y es así que entendió que no tenia que presionarlo.

- No lo entiendo. – Gruño Ross.

- Ya, Ross. Déjalo. – Pidió Bella.

- No, déjalo nada. Porque le muy perro la pasa de maravillas en la cama contigo, pero no tienen ningún compromiso pero se comportan exclusivos, mejor que una pareja, y ni un mísero te quiero es capaz de decirte. – espeto Ross.

- Hey, cálmate. – ordeno Alice a Ross.

- Ella tiene razón, Al. – reconoció Bella con tristeza. – Casi no nos separamos el uno del otro, pero nadie sabe que estamos juntos, el sexo es genial con él, pero me gustaría un te quiero muy de vez en cuando, no puede decirme eso y creer que no voy a esperar que lo diga nuevamente.

- Pídele que reconozca sus sentimientos ante ti. Atalo y sácale confesión por medio de castigo si es necesario. – aconsejo Ross. Y les fue inevitable reír.

.

.

Mientras ellas se seguía arreglando y conversando, en otro punto de la ciudad estaban los hombres de los cuales estaban enamoradas jugando a la Play, completamente distendidos, tomando unas cervezas.

- Una lastima que en unos días ya no tendremos tiempo para hacer nada y jugar a la Play. – exclamo con pesar Emmett. –Voy a extrañar esta vida.

- Veamos lo positivo, este – dijo Jasper señalando a Edward – Se decidió a irse con nosotros. Estaremos juntos en este nuevo camino, como los que dejamos atrás.

- Cuanta mariconeada. – ironizo Edward.

- Va, fuiste tu el que se unió a nosotros. Tu mariconeaste antes. – se burlo Emm.

- Ok, dejémoslo ahí. Sigamos con este maldito juego. – concluyo Ed.

- Todo porque pierdes. – se mofo Jazz. – ¿Como van las cosas con Bella?

- Van. – respondió sencillamente.

Con esa respuesta, Emmett pauso el juego, y lo miro fijamente, con el seño fruncido, estaba molesto. Cualquiera sentiría miedo frente a esa mirada amenazadora, pero no Edward, él no se amedrentaba ni se intimidaba. El puño de Emm impacto directo en su antebrazo.

- Jodida mierda. No me golpees. – ladro Ed mientras le devolvía el golpe.

- Pues habla de una jodida vez. Hace meses que te aguantamos con el mismo silencio. Y últimamente estas pegado como lapa a ella.

Edward solo se mantuvo en silencio, mientras que Jasper y Emmett lo miraban fijamente, esperando a que diga algo. Los segundos pasaron y nada. Y fue el momento en el que la paciencia de Emm llego a su limite y fue a por Edward.

Este termino boca abajo en el piso, con Emmett sentado sobre su espalda y sujetando sus brazos.

- Suéltame, te conviene. – amenazo Edward. – Suéltame. – grito. Y Emmett solo se carcajeo. Jazz se sentó frente a él.

- Habla amigo. Y listo. – aconsejo.

- Que los jodan.- grito y trato en vano de liberarse. – Bien, ¿que quieren saber? – dijo resignado.

- ¿Estas comportándote correctamente con ella? – pregunto con calma Jazz.

- Si, siempre lo he hecho.

- ¿Y dinos, que sientes por ella? – pregunto Emm en tono amenazador muy cerca de oído.

- Maldición Emm. Vete a la mierda. – gruño mientras se removía en un vano intento para escapar de la prisión que formaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

- Vamos Ed, contesta. – pidió Jazz. Conciliador.

- La quiero, ahora suéltame Emmett o no la contaras. – amenazo.

Luego del grito de júbilo de Emm y las burlas por parte del él, retomaron su juego de Play.

.

.

En otra casa, no muy alejada, planeaban tres chicas. En su corta vida, se podía decir que entre ellas solo habían hablado como máximo cinco veces, de las cuales tres se dieron el las ultimas semanas. Es que ella, sin el apoyo de sus amigas, tuvo que buscar nuevas aliadas, y que mejor que dar un golpe maestro.

Y para eso, convenció a dos chicas, a las que todo el instituto de Forks, sabía que estaban enamoradas de Jasper y de Emmett.

- ¿Bien, alguna encontró alguna pastilla para dormir? – pregunto Jessica.

- Yo te dije que no iba a participar si usábamos medicamentos, una cosa es tratar de ligarlo cuando este confundido, y otra es mezclar medicamentos con alcohol, no quiero terminar presa. – contesto María.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, los medicamentos con el alcohol son mala combinación. Tratemos de llenarlos de alcohol. Y luego nos abalanzamos hacia ellos. – secundo Laurent.

- No sean miedosas. – exigió Jessica.

- Hazlo tu sola, mi fascinación hacia Jasper no llega a drogarlo. – reconoció mientras se levantaba para retirarse.

- Ok, ok. No te vayas. Entonces, ¿tu plan cual seria? – interrogo irónica.

- Ya, llenemos los de alcohol, mezclemos distintas bebidas y listo. Probemos si tenemos suerte. – respondió María.

- Estoy de acuerdo con María.

- ¿Es que van a renunciar a si de fácil? Es quizás la última oportunidad que tengamos para tenerlos. ¿Y solo piensan emborracharlos? – pregunto Jessica.

- Pues es mejor que dormirlos y que no puedan hacer nada. – rebatió Laurent.

- Ok. ¿Entonces la idea es ir temprano ya que las divas harán su entrada estelar tarde, como siempre y por lo tanto nosotras tenemos más tiempo para llenarlos de alcohol? Creo que no va a funcionar. – aclaro Jessica.

- Has como tú quieras, no entiendo como me embarqué en esta locura. Mejor me voy a arreglarme para esta noche. – dijo Laurent fastidiada.

- Este bien, este bien, lo haremos a su manera. – dijo rendida Jessica.

- Ok, a las 7 las paso a buscar. – dijo María. – ¿Necesitas que te lleve Laurent?

- Claro.

Y sin más se despidieron en un aire tenso. Jessica viendo como se va al caño su ultima posibilidad de estar nuevamente con Edward antes de que cada uno termine en puntos distintos del país. Molesta con las estúpidas con las que decidió aliarse, se fue a bañar para despejar su mente y ponerse perfecta para esta noche.

.

.

Eran las 8 de la noche, todos los adolecentes se dirigían a un único lugar, al epicentro de Forks, la mansión Brandon. Hacia ya una hora que la gente llegaba. Había aperitivos, alcohol, música y todo lo que se pudiera pedir. Había.

Jessica, Laurent y María llegaron minutos después de las 7, eran casi las únicas mujeres rodeadas de hombres que llegaron a horario para tomar todo lo que se les cruce en frente. Se sentaron en un cómodo sillón muy cerca de la entrada, para poder estar atentas a cada persona que entraban. Y por supuesto aprovecharon para criticar y reírse de los vestuarios que eligieron los asistentes a la gran noche.

Los minutos pasaban y la gente comenzaba a llenar todos los ambientes disponibles, a beber y a soltarse, a fumar y crear descontrol. Pedían temas a los DJ. Saltaban, gritaban y coreaban.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward entraron en la mansión pasada las 9 de la noche, vestidos casualmente, con jeans y camisas, iban preparados para derretir, a esas mujeres que disparaban su testosterona. Y pensaban pasarla genial, una despedida a la noches de pasión en Forks. Una despedida a lo grande. Hacia días lo habían planeado y nada ni nadie impedirían que cumplan su cometido.

O eso creían ellos.

.

.

* * *

OTRO CAPITULO CORTO, EN UNOS DIAS SUBO A VER QUE PASA EN ESA ALOCADA FIESTA!

VAMOS A AMAR A ROSS Y A ALI! ES QUE NO LO PUEDO TERMINAR AL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE..

DEJA UN COMENTARIO PARA INSULTARME O LO QUE QUIERAN!

HE VUELTO.-

.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS!

.


	38. Problema II: Parte 2

Un pequeño adelanto.

Aclaro, no me he salteado ningún capitulo!

* * *

NARRADOR POV.

_**Un año después de la fiesta.**_

Bella, Alice y Rosalie, estaban disfrutando de una noche de chicas, era una fría noche de invierno aunque este casi culminaba. Dentro del departamento la temperatura era demasiado agradable. La caldera centralizada del edificio estaba a la temperatura ideal.

Reían recordando las aventuras y travesuras que habían hecho de pequeñas. Las carcajadas traspasaban las finas paredes, pero por suerte, no tenían demasiados vecinos y los pocos que tenían no se encontraban. Estaban por finalizar las vacaciones y todos aprovechaban al máximo hasta el último día antes de caer en la rutina.

Y ellas estaban haciendo lo mismo. Dentro de una semana comenzarían a cursar nuevamente y sus trabajos de medio tiempo no les permitirían verse muy seguido. Se cruzarían, pero no seria lo mismo. Por ello las bebidas con alcohol estaban a la orden del día.

El Martini y Sex on the Beach intercalados con chupitos eran las bebidas de la noche. Sus bebidas favoritas y las ayudaban a tener un poco mas de calor, a sonreír con facilidad y a desconectarse del mundo.

- Oh- exclamo Alice- recuerdan cuando teníamos seis años y estábamos en la casa de Bella. era la época en la que Charlie volvía realmente cansado de trabajar por la ola de caza ilegal. Y nosotras no tuvimos mejor idea que planear durante día sacarle su arma reglamentaria a Charlie cuando el se quedara dormido en el sillón de la sala, pero ni bien la tuvimos en muestras manos, como si alguien o alguna fuerza sobrenatural le hubiera advertido de lo que hacíamos, el despertó y nos encontró justo, con las manos en la masa o en la arma. Díganme que recuerdan su cara!

- Esa cara no la olvidare jamás! – rio Ross.

- Yo no olvide jamás la reprendida que nos dio. – acuso Bella. ella no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de tomar el arma de su padre, pero pera sus amigas era algo nuevo y se vio en la obligación de acompañarlas en su travesura.

- Bah, no seas llorona. – resto importancia Ross. – Aun recuerdo esos deliciosos segundos de estupefacción que dejaron a Charlie de pie, congelado y sin saber como reaccionar. Estaba muerto de miedo. Y era entendible, su mente proceso que éramos tan pequeñas que seguro dispararíamos sin darnos cuenta y que alguno de los cuatro terminaría probablemente herido. Pero luego su cara de puso roja de la furia y en ese momento las tres nos congelamos.

- Como para que no, era el jefe de la policía y estaba molesto con nosotras! – dijo Bella.

- Jajaja – rio Alice. – Oh, ahora recuerdo tu linda carita Ross. Y la mirada fija del papá de Bella en ti. Eso te pasó por querer tenerla tú.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, desde ese día, le tengo muchísimo mas respeto a Charlie del que te imaginas. Su penetrante mirada me advertía que cualquier movimiento en falso tendría consecuencias nefastas. Me intimido más que mi padre. Me volvió tan pequeña, más pequeña de lo que ya era, dejándome petrificada. Recuerdo el "quédate quieta", "no muevas ni un pelo, linda Ross" – trato de poner la voz gruesa y masculina de Charlie. – mientras se me acercaba. Quito con tanta suavidad ese arma de mis manos que parecía que se iba a romper.

- Oh, si. – se regodeo Alice. – Pero ni bien tubo el arma comprobó que el seguro estaba puesto, se la llevo a espalda sujetándola con su cinturón y grito un "Niñas" que nos evidencio que nada bueno habría después de eso.

- En eso concuerdo, fue el discurso más horroroso que escuchamos. Y no solo fue una vez, porque tu padre. – dijo Ross señalando a Bella de una falsa manera acusadora. – se encargo de contárselo a los nuestros con lujo y detalles!

- La travesura nos costo un mes sin vernos. – recordó triste Bella. – aun recuerdo lo sola que me sentía en casa sin estar con ustedes. – puso mueca de disgusto.

- Pero eso paso ya hace tanto tiempo y de una manera tan sorprendentemente rápida! – dijo Al sonriendo y apretando la mano de Bella.

- Eso es verdad, hemos hecho tantas cosas en esta vida que parece increíble que lo hayamos hecho en tan poco tiempo.- concordó Bella.

- Le dejamos traumas a nuestros padres, pero sin duda el premio a la paciencia se lo lleva Charlie. es sorprendente que todavía tenga sus bigotes! – carcajeo Alice. – otro ya hubiera pedido no solo su pelo lleno de canas verdes, sino también sus bigotes. Se los hubiera arrancado.

- Completamente de acuerdo. – dijo Ross cuando consiguió serenar su risa y coger un poco de aire.

- Charlie no seria nuestro Charlie sin sus bigotes. – aseguro Bella tomando un tono mas serio.

Se miraron en silencio sonriendo. Para las tres, Charlie era una persona muy importante y a pesar de que Ross y Al no eran sus hijas las amaba y cuidaba tanto como a Bella.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, cada una abstraída en sus propios pensamientos. Aunque estaban en completa sintonía, ninguna de las tres podía ni quería creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido ni que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto. Cada una fue tomando de a poco el resto de sus cocteles.

- Ya ha pasado un año de ese maldita fiesta. – recordó Alice.

- Así es. – acoto Rosalie.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Recordando los detalles.

- Te quedaba precioso ese vestido rojo, Ross. – alago Alice.

- Eras una tentación andante! – agrego Bella.

- Oh, chicas! Siempre tan dulces. Y lo se, por eso lo elegí! La idea era volver loco a Emmett. – dijo con pesar.

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación y se volvió casi insoportable.

- El de Bella creo que causo furor entre los invitados. El corte y el color azul te favorecieron muchísimo. – exclamo Rosalie.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo! – dijo Alice. – esas pequeñas curvas tuyas fueron destacadas a la perfección! Envidiare durante toda mi vida tu pequeña cintura!

- Exageran! – respondió avergonzada Bella.

- Oh, vamos Bella, robaste todas las miradas cuando bajamos por las escaleras. No puedes negar que a pesar de sentirte cohibida no te encanto, porque no te creo! – desafío Ross.

- Creo que fue la una parte buena de la noche. – acepto Bella.

El silencio regreso. Sus mentes volaron a ese recuerdo, mismo lugar, misma hora, misma reunión de personas, con el mismo objetivo, encontrar a las personas que amaban. Extrañadas por no verlos cerca de la escalera al momento de su aparición en la fiesta comenzaron a preguntar a algunas personas si los habían visto. Todos afirmaban haberlos visto llegar hacia bastante tiempo a la gran mansión, pero aun así ellas no los veían por ningún lado.

_Hasta que se cruzaron con ella. La incredulidad dio paso a la ira y esa noche se transformo en fatídica._

- Creo que nunca se me va a borrar la imagen de ver al amor de mi vida en la cama con otra. – murmuro Rosalie con su mirada perdida en ese recuerdo.

- Creo que a las tres nos sucede lo mismo. – afirmo llena de tristeza Alice. – Pero definitivamente lo que prosiguió fue mucho peor.

- Ni lo digas! Juro que lo he intentado pero no logro borrar ese recuerdo. A pesar de todo. A pesar de este ultimo año que paso. A pesar de los grandes cambios que hubo. Ese mal recuerdo sigue ahí. Constante. Como si no quisiera apartarse. Como un recordatorio de la maldad humana. – medito Rosalie.

- Dejamos a esas personas atrás, hasta hoy no las hemos vuelto a cruzar y eso que estuvimos en Forks. Aunque tal vez sea porque nos recluimos durante ese tiempo en casa de papá Charlie. – dijo Bella.

- Hey, eso no te lo permito! – Dijo indignada Rosalie.- Nadie se recluyo, nadie se oculto ni huyo, enfrentamos todo en ese momento, tuvimos nuestra venganza. Si casi no salimos es porque el primer año de universidad nos mato. Sin contar esa locura de trabajar! Además estuvimos menos de una semana y en épocas festivas! Por todos los cielos! solo queríamos estar con las personas que nos querían y hacia meses que no veíamos!

- Eso es cierto. – secundo Alice.

- Quien diría que hace un año nuestras vidas cambiarían así. – Medito Bella, mientras tomaba las manos de sus amigas.

Y una pequeña y tímida sonrisa asomo en el rostro de cada una de las chicas.

.

.

* * *

En unas horas o dias subo mis recuerdo de ese dia. Segun sus reviews me apresurare a subir! veamos que tan intrigados quedaron. quedan solo dos capitulos! :) se termina!

Edward, Emmett y Jasper: en resumen, muchos signos de pregunta verdad?

Nos leeemos pronto! si les aparece otro nombre de autor, es porque lo cambie, sigo siendo yo!

Abrazos!

Vero.


	39. Problema II: Parte 3

Cumpliendo, dije que en unos días el ante ultimo capitulo

y aquí se los dejo!

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Narrador POV

Se miraron sonrientes. Y en silencio. De pronto Alice se carcajeo de una manera estrepitosa. Bella y Ross negaron al tiempo que comenzaron a carcajear como ella. Los recuerdos no las abandonaban y la cantidad de alcohol las liberaba.

- Recuerdo como Ross se abalanzo contra Lauren Mallory sin piedad.- comento Alice entre carcajadas. Por los ojos de Ross paso una nube de ira.

- Acaso pensabas que me iba a quedar tranquila Que iba a buscar hablar con ella? Estaba en la habitación de mi propio novio, desnudándolo! Tocando lo que era mio! no lo podía permitir. – comento con los puños cerrados, cada vez que recordaba lo acontecido esa noche su reacción era la misma ira, fuego, celos, odio, desprecio, desespero. -Siento que me hayan visto de esa manera, tan descontrolada. Siempre me avergonzare por eso! – Dijo Rosalie, poniéndose colorada.

- Oye, las tres salimos disparadas al piso de arriba luego de esa información. Fuimos abriendo puertas buscándolos! Tú lo encontraste primero y todavía tenia el pantalón. Yo encontré a la muy perra de María terminando de sacarles los pantalones a Jasper. Créeme que mi reacción fue peor que la tuya. – aseguro Al.

- Pero yo no la presencie! Tu si! – rebatió.

- Es lo mismo.

-No, no lo es.

- Si.

- No.

-Si.

- No!

- Basta. –corto Bella la absurda discusión! – Deberíamos sentirnos orgullosas de lo que hicimos! Esas malditas nos jodieron!

- No puedo creer que la buena y tímida Bella diga eso! – dijo Alice abriendo los ojos teatralmente.

- Se merecían algo más que quedarse sin mechones de pelos, pero teníamos algo mas importante que hacer. – recordó Ross y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de cada una de las amigas. En sus mentes se proyecto esa noche como una película de bajo presupuesto.

_Observaron cada lado de la casa, buscaron entre toda la multitud, preguntaron a mas de uno de los invitados, tratando de no perder la sonrisa. Los llamaron a sus celulares pero nadie contestaba. La situación era de lo mas extraña. Como podían ellos desaparecer. Formaron un triangulo, dándose la espalda entre si, inspeccionando cada milímetro mejor. Un mal presentimiento invadió sus cuerpo, ellas giraron, y vieron en el rostro de la otra la angustia y el desconcierto._

_Estaban muy cerca de la puerta principal, notaron que se abría pero no voltearon a ver, les alcanzo con lo que registraron por el rabillo del ojo, solo era Ángela. No prestaron mucha atención._

_- ¿Donde se abran metido? – pregunto Ross en un susurro._

_- Esto me da mala espina. – contesto Alice. Bella no dijo nada, solo se retorcía sus dedos. Ella no le podía reclamar nada a Edward, solo estaban juntos pero no había un compromiso. Solo podía esperar. _

_- Tal vez salieron a buscar algo. – aventuro a ser positiva._

_- Eso no es. – dijo segura Alice._

_Ángela se había retrasado en llegar a la fiesta, ya que tubo que cuidar a su hermano menor porque sus padre habían viajado a Port Ángeles y tuvieron inconvenientes en volver. No demoro ni un minuto más. Sin cambiarse para la fiesta, sin maquillaje y ropa de entre casa, subió como loca a su auto. Algo le hacia pensar que Jessica cometería una locura hoy. Una locura que ella tenía que impedir. _

_Sabía que tenia que haber hablado antes con algunos de los amigos de él o con las Alice o Rosalie y explicarle lo que sucedía, pero creyó erróneamente que se había olvidado de esa locura. Luego de ese tarde en la que abandono la casa de su amiga, esta no volvió a mencionar el tema, pero en los últimos días la había notado rara, muy pensativa y muy mezquina sobre sus quehaceres luego del instituto._

_Tal vez, la amistad y el cariño que sentía hacia Jessica le habían impedido darse cuenta antes de que si ejecutaba su plan, lo haría hoy, o tal vez haya sido la tonta creencia su amiga era buena o tal vez, solo tal vez, en una pequeña medida sentía miedo de como actuaria Jessica cuando se enterara de su traición._

_La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, hacia varias horas que había empezado y el alcohol saturaba los organismos de la mayoría de los adolescentes Sin detenerse a tocar el timbre, abrió la puerta de la casa. Examino todo en segundos, muchos grupos perdidos en sus diálogos, risas y boberías, por ningún lado estaba Edward, ni sus amigos. Entonces las noto. Las tres amigas de toda la vida con expresión preocupada en sus rostros._

"_Ella le destruirá no solo a Edward y a su supuesta pareja en venganza por ya no buscarla, sus amigos también caerán y por ende Ross y Alice" le grito una voz en su cabeza._

_- Jess, cuando perdiste el rumbo. – susurro. Respiro profundamente y corrió hasta ellas._

_- Donde esta Edward? Esta en la fiesta, ¿verdad? ¿Ya llego? – pregunto desesperada cuando llego a su lado._

_- Edward? – pregunto Bella molesta, ¿y a ella porque le importaría saber donde esta? - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Tengo que encontrarlo, tenemos que encontrarlo. ¿La esta con sus amigos? – debía a cerciorarse de que pasaba en realidad, no podía hablar de mas. Debía ser cauta, se dijo._

_- Mira, dime que rayos pasa aquí. – exigió Ross tomándola fuertemente de su brazo. – Porque no hay rastros de ellos y tu pareces desespera por saber de ellos._

_- Oh dios. – exclamo llevándose su mano a la boca para acallar el alarido. Sus sospechas eran ciertas tan ciertas como que amanece cada día desde el este. – El o ellos están en peligro. – aseguro. Ross en un estado de estupor e incredulidad libero su brazo._

_- ¿Como? – esta vez fue Alice la que se abalanzo hacia ella. Tomándola por ambos hombros para mirarla directo a los ojos. – Habla. – exigió cuando paso unos segundos sin hablar._

_- Es largo, solo se los resumiré, hace meses Jessica quiso volver a acostarse con Edward. – el hecho de que Bella haya cubierto su boca con muestra evidente de horror no le paso desapercibida. – Lo busco y prosiguió. – explico mirando solo a Bella, reflejaba tristeza y algo le decía que sabia lo que pensaba, Bella no se consideraba tan linda como Jessica y seguramente creía que él cedió.- Pero el la rechazo.- la cara de sorpresa de Bella fue lo que necesito para confirmar sus sospechas. – Comenzó a creer que tenía novia y si era así ella destruiría esa relacion, estaba realmente irritada…._

_- Dijiste que ellos podían estar en peligro. – corto su discurso Rosalie. – ¿Que tienen que ver Emmett y mi hermano con esto?_

_- Lo cierto es que hace semanas, - explico Ángela. -Jessica ideo un plan para volver a acostarse con Edward. Esta parte no les gustara, pero ella incluyo drogas en su plan. – Bella se sujeto de Ross, no podía creerlo, ¿donde estaría él ahora? ¿Que le estaría haciendo ella?_

_- Esta loca. – Exclamo Alice. – debemos buscar a Edward pero debemos pedirle ayuda a Emm y Jazz. Solas no podremos si lo drogo – tomo nuevamente su teléfono para comunicarse con ellos, camino dos pasos en dirección a la puerta antes de que Ángela sujete su brazo._

_- Yo… Yo creo.. – dijo dubitativa._

_- ¿Que?¿Que crees? – increpo Bella llena de furia poniéndose a centímetros de ella. Esto era insólito. Pero mataría a esa perra cuando la encuentre._

_- Yo creo que ella se alió con otras chicas más. Aunque tal vez ustedes no lo saben, Jessica las detesta y no me sorprendería que haya buscado enamoradas de sus novios. – dijo señalando a Alice y Rosalie.- Ella no seria así la única envuelta en el embrollo._

_Las tres amigas se contemplaron, una malditas locas, estarían seguramente con los amores de su vida, tocaría lo que les correspondía, besarían sus labios, le darían caricias, los excitarían y conseguirían llevarlos a la cama gracias a ¿una puta droga? Es sus caras se reflejo la decisión, no lo permitirían. Debían llega a tiempo._

_- ¿Donde están? ¿Lo sabes? – pregunto Rosalie tratando de contener su odio y sus impulsos de leona protegiendo lo suyo._

_- Yo.. Yo no lo se, pero seguramente, habrán ido a algunos de los cuartos de la casa. _

_No cruzaron ni una palabra mas, las tres salieron corriendo a la planta alta, era el único lugar donde podían llegar a estar si todavía se encontraban en la casa. Bella rogaba a Dios y a todos los santos que los tres estén bien y llegar a tiempo. No quería verlo en la cama con otra, se le partía el alma de solo imaginarlo pero sabia que nunca se perdonaría dejarlo abandonado a su suerte, a merced de una loca que se aprovechaba de él._

_Alice cruzaba los dedos por encontrar rápido a su Jazz y salvarlo de las garras de esa golfa, la dejaría sin un pelo. Se prometió. Y Ross, ella solo iba de la mano con su ira, no rogaba a ningún ser super-poderoso, no cruzaba los dedos, nada, porque ella la encontraría esperaba que nadie se interponga en su camino, porque no le convenía._

_Abrieron las primeras habitaciones, siempre, las tres juntas, de sopetón las invadieron, pero las encontraban vacías. Hasta que llegaron a una, una que Rosalie conocía de arriba a bajo, la habitación de su novio. Por un momento quiso patearse, tendría que haber bolado hasta aquí, pero estaba tan ciega por el enojo que no razonaba. La abrió apresurada y entro a paso firme, con Alice y Bella pisando sus talones. Al mismo tiempo, las tres registraron, personas en la cama, la melena rubia de Lauren y un par de los brazos musculosos. "Emmett" les grito una voz dentro de su cerebro._

_En el cuerpo de Rosalie la ira se extendió, la odio y también su bronca se dirigió a él, ¿como diablos estaba pasando esto?¿Es que el no pudo detenerla? Ella estaba tan absorta por la belleza de Emmett sin camisa que no se dio cuenta que había alguien mas en la habitació inclino buscando sus labios pero antes de llegar a su objetivo alguien la sujeto de su cabellera, tiro tan fuerte y con tanto odio que termino tirada de espalda en el piso, no llego a reaccionar, cuando Rosalie, se sentó sobre su abdomen con cara de asesina._

_- Fuera de aquí. –le grito a Al y Bella. –Búsquenlos!_

_E inmediatamente salieron del estupor. Ellos también debían estar cerca y en la misma condición. Corriendo buscaron en la otra habitación pero estaba vacía. Llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Alice._

_- Se están aquí la matare. Lo juro. – le comento a Bella mientras abría la puerta y prendía la luz. El grito que salió de la garganta de Alice casi deja sorda a Bella. Maria volteo a ver la puerta y trago pesado. Había logrado dejar a Jasper sobre la cama, librarlo de la camisa y pantalones, él estaba confundido, adormilado, la llamaba Ali pero no le interesaba. Ella quería disfrutarlo solo una vez y que mejor manera, que haciéndole creer que hacia el amor con quien amaba. Pero el plan se había jodido, en segundos Alice llego a ella y la tumbo al piso de una tremenda bofetada._

_Esta vez, no fue necesario que a Bella la echaran de la habitación, corrió en busca de Edward, ella no era violenta, no sabia como iba a lograr apartar a Jessica de él. Estaba consciente de que no era la novia de Edward, y no tenia derecho a hacer lo que estaba por hacer. Pero prefería dejar su alma tranquila, por lo que compartieron en estas ultimas semanas, por el amor inmenso que le tenía y más de todo, porque era violación lo que estaba por hacer Jessica. Dos habitaciones vacías más y término frente a la puerta de la habitación de el señor y señora Brandon._

_- Si serás perra.- murmuro antes de entrar. Abrió la puerta muy despacio, en parte con miedo de comprobar lo que creía y en parte buscaba no alertar a Jessica, seria mas fácil tomarla por sorpresa. Termino de entrar y su corazón se rompió, se estaban besando, besándose de una manera desesperada. La besaba como creyó que solo la besaba a ella. Jessica estaba extasiada, se la veía, lo tocaba por todas partes, lo atraía a ella. Y Bella allí, parada, congelada, notando como su corazón comenzaba a romperse. Vio como Jessica cortaba el beso y tiraba de su camisa haciendo que los botones volaran por todos lados._

_- Despacio pequeña.- susurro Edward con los ojos cerrados. El corazón de Bella dejo de latir. Así él le decía a ella, es que tenia la misma técnica con todas, los mismos apodos, la misma forma de besar, ¿todo? Se pregunto. Jessica ni se detuvo a contestar algo, sabia que Edward estaba perdido en una nebulosa, y creía estar con alguien más, no podía hablar por miedo a que reacciones. Siguió en su labor. Pero el cinturón se lo puso difícil y tironeo. Bella estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, con su corazón en mil pedazos y no podía soportar ver mas, se giro para irse, al fin y al cabo, el parecía muy a gusto con la situación. Jessica volvió a tirar del cinto apretando más de lo debido, liberándolo. _

– _Pequeña, tranquila.- dijo. Bella cubrió su boca para que no escucharan su sollozo._

_Y continúo con el botón y su cremallera. Edward se quejo por la brutalidad. Eso no le parecía pasión. _

_- Bella, detente, ¿que te pasa? Tranquila, pequeña! – dijo Edward molesto tratando de sujetar sus manos y de enfocarla pero no lo conseguía. Ni una milésima de segundo paso, cuando esa frase afecto a ambas mujeres. Bella a punto de salir del cuarto se dio la vuelta. Jessica abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y quedo en shock. _

"_El piensa que esta contigo" le grito esa voz en su cabeza que hacia semanas que no aparecía. Cada poro de su piel exploto de gozo. Y un grito interno de ira la invadió. ¡MIO! Se dijo. Y avanzo a pasos seguros. Jessica se había quedado ahí, sobre él, derecha, mirándolo, procesando todo. ¿Bella? ese nombre se repetía a cada segundo. ¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?_

_Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular sus pensamientos, noto a alguien a su lado, giro y se encontró con Bella, era ella a quien llamaba, con quien creía que estaba, ¿Ella? ¿Por ella me rechazo? ¿Por esta? Se pregunto mirándola despectivamente._

_- Pequeña. – llamo Edward al notar que se ya no había manos sobre él, ni besos, ni nada – No te molestes. –pidió. Lo miro, estaba nuevamente con los ojos cerrados._

_- No Ed. Ya regreso. – calmo Bella. Edward frunció el seño y giro su cabeza, la voz de Bella parecía venir del costado de la cama, no del frente._

_La mano de Bella fue directa a la cabellera de Jessica y con un rápido tirón, la saco de arriba de Edward. Quedaron las dos de frente. Jessica, presa de la bronca y enojo, no solo por Edward sino también porque había osado tocarla, arremetió con una sonora bofetada._

"_Cuando tengas que defenderte de alguien, deja tu mano semi-cerrada, lleva tu brazo un poco hacia tras y busca golpear su nariz desde abajo – le había aconsejado su padre cuando tenia 4 años y estaba por empezar el kínder, mientras hacían la acción. - ¿Ves como con la parte inferior vas a golpearla? Eso dolerá mucho y te dará margen de acción."_

_- Gracias papá.- murmuro antes de arremeter contra la perfecta nariz de Jessica Stanley. El alarido de dolor no se hizo esperar. Pero no iba a darle tiempo de recuperarse. Con una mano sujeto su cabello y con la otra su cuello para sacarla fuera de la habitación. Y a pesar de que Jessica trataba de resistirse le importaba mas la sangre que salía de su nariz. Esta fue empujada fuera y la puerta se cerró a centímetros de la mano que protegía su nariz. Volteo para irse, necesitaba que alguien le revisara su nariz. Terminaba de cruzar el pasillo cuando volteo porque un ruido le llamo la atención. Allí vio como Alice estaba sacando María de los pelos de la habitación pero lo que la lleno de miedo fue ver que Rosalie casi hizo volar a Lauren del que le dio contra la pared. _

_Con miedo a las represarías de sus aliadas, salió corriendo escaleras a bajo._

_Bella, Ross y Alice, cerraron la puerta y se recargaron en ellas, suspiraron y trataron de tranquilizarse._

_Edward, Emmett y Jasper sentían que algo andaba mal, sus amores no estaban con ellos, se sentían mal, estaban como en una nebulosa, su cuerpos no les respondían, su vista no enfocaba, sus respiraciones se agitaron, el aire no entraba en su cuerpo por mas que inhalaban mas profundamente, sus corazón comenzaron a latir presurosos. _

_- Bella, ayúdame / Ross, Ayúdame / Ali, Ayúdame. Fueron los ruegos que cada una escucho de las personas que amaban antes que estas caigan en la inconsciencia._

_Las chicas corrieron a su lado alteradísimas, trataron de hacerlos reaccionar, los trataron de despertar y nada. Tomaron el teléfono que descansaba en el buro de la habitación. Comenzaron a teclear el número y se escucho el sonido de error en el teléfono, advirtiendo que estaba siendo usado._

_- Cuelga. – exigieron al mismo tiempo. _

– _¿Chicas? – volvieron a hablar todas juntas. _

_- ¿Ellos también? – se preguntaron. Pudieron escuchar como Alice quebraba en llanto, su amor y su hermano estaban inconscientes. _

– _Ross llama tú. – ordeno Bella con voz quebrada, estaba a punto de llorar también, ella sabia que Rosalie era mas fuerte y podría conseguir ayuda rápidamente. – Al, cuelga el teléfono.- pidio Bella._

_- Ok. – susurro Alice antes de colgar y Bella hizo lo mismo._

_._

_._

_._

_Las chicas estaban en la sala de espera en la clínica de Port Ángeles, Emmett, Jasper y Edward fueron trasladados de emergencia._

_Hacia mas de dos horas que estaban ahí, de vez en cuando Bella se paraba de la incomoda butaca, Rosalie no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, siendo una autentica leona enjaulada, solo se detenía unos segundos a apoyarse contra la pared y suspirar. Mientras que Alice por su parte, se sentaba, movía sus pies, se paraba, caminaba, murmuraba cosas, retorcía sus dedos. Enfermeras y médicos pasaban sin cesar por el lugar._

_Ross y Al Habían tratado de comunicarse con sus padres y con los de Edward, pero no había caso, nadie contestaba, en el hotel donde se estaban hospedando le informaron que no se encontraban. Sus padres no estarían para nada contentos con lo que sucedía._

_- Familiares de Brandon, Cullen y Hale. – anuncio un doctor que las chicas creyeron que había aparecido por arte de magia._

_- Nosotras. – respondió Alice colocándose frente a él._

_- Disculpe pero necesito familiares directos. – respondió el tajante._

_- Somos sus hermanas gemelas, no le parece suficiente parentesco. – desafío Rosalie acercándose mucho mas que Alice. Bella fue la única que se quedo mas a tras._

_- Pero son menores, ¿sus padres? – pregunto con paciencia._

_- Somos mayores ya. – Respondió Alice- Ellos están de viaje, por favor, ¿díganos como están?_

_- Ok.- dijo con resignación el doctor. – Soy Gregori Tonshon. Me gustaría saber su algunos de sus hermanos ¿depende de pastillas ansiolíticas o pastillas para dormir recetadas por algún psiquiatra?_

_- No. – contestaron las 3 con seguridad._

_- Bueno, veamos. – continuo el doctor. - Al parecer sus hermanos han mesclado alcohol con algún tipo de somnífero pero en una dosis pequeña. Por eso mi pregunta. En la mayoría de las veces, este potencia la acción posológica. Por eso su estado actual de inconsciencia. Este tipo de mezclas son muy peligrosas, producen somnolencia mucho mas grave y fuerte de lo normal, deberían informar a sus padres sobre lo que están haciendo sus hermanos. – la bilis recorrió la garganta de Rosalie, quería gritarle que ellos no lo habían hecho con intención pero realmente no sabían como manejar esta situación, necesitan hablarlo con ellos.- Le hemos realizado un lavado estomacal como una medida cautelar, buscamos evitar cualquier tipo de intoxicación o daño en el hígado, esto hará que despierten antes. Por suerte, como les dije, había una baja concentración en sangre, pudo ser muy peligroso, una dosis elevada o mucho mas alcohol y sus hermanos hubieran perdido la vida. – las tres chicas se sujetaron fuertemente y dejaron salir unas cuantas lagrimas. – puede suceder que ellos despierte confundidos e incluso no recuerden que hicieron anoche. Deberán tener paciencia. Es otro efecto de la mezcla, su memoria se pierde completamente o se encuentra fraccionada._

_-¿Podemos verlos? – pregunto Alice controlando las lagrimas._

_- En un momento los llevaran a cada uno a su habitación y una enfermera vendrá a buscarlas para acompañarlas. – explico el medico._

_- No podrían ponerlos a los tres en una habitación, pues nosotras además de ser hermanas somos cuñadas.- explico Alice. El medico la miro con incredulidad.- Por favor! Es la verdad._

_- Ok, veré que puedo hacer. Con permiso. – y sin mas, salió de la sala._

_- Malditas perras, las voy a matar. – mascullo Rosalie._

_- Calma Ross. Emmett y Jasper son lo importante ahora. – consoló Bella._

_- También Cullen. Es tu chico ¿no? – pregunto juguetona Ross. – ¿defendiste lo tuyo con uñas y dientes? –pregunto, se encontraba mas calmada sabiendo que ellos estaban bien._

_- Si. –admitió sonrojándose. Ross la miraba anhelante, quería que le cuente mas. – Bien.- dijo en un suspiro. –Creo que le rompí la nariz._

_- ¿Qué? No lo creo. – dijo en éxtasis Alice._

_- Esa es mi chica! – Vitoreo Ross.- Yo me deleite sacándole mechones de pelo a la muy perra y haciendo que choque con mi puño. – se regocijo. – ¿y tu Al? ¿Cómo defendiste a mi hermanito?_

_- Barrí el piso con esa ramera. – contesto y todas rieron. Sus amores estaban bien. Ellas habían hecho lo correcto._

_La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una enfermera ya entrada en edad. La cual les pidió que la sigan. Llegaron a la habitación 1028 en la planta c._

_- El doctor pidió que estén los tres en reposo en la misma habitación. Ellos en una hora a lo mucho dos estarán despertando. Cuando lo hagan, llámennos por el intercomunicador y vendremos a revisar sus signos vitales y progreso. Pueden pasar. – concluyo abriendo la puerta._

_Las chicas entraron temblorosas, verlos en esas camas, rodeados por paredes blancas en un ambiente estéril, con las batas de papel azul y las sabanas blancas e inmaculadas les oprimió el corazón. Fueron caminando hasta sus amores. Sujetaron sus manos, los contemplaron, los besaron. Agradecieron por tenerlos todavía, agradecieron a esas malditas brujas por haber usado una baja dosis, por no arrancárselos._

_Los minutos pasaron lentos, hasta que de a poco empezaron a despertar. El primero fue Jasper, luego Emmett y por ultimo Edward. La desorientación, la incredulidad, la bronca, el desconsuelo, la ternura y el amor, atravesaron esa habitación._

_Habían tenido al experiencia mas horrible e intensa en toda su corta vida._

.

.

- Las odiare por toda mi vida. – la voz de Rosalie, cargada de odio, las trajo al presente.

- No vale la pena, gasta tus energías amando a los tuyos. – aconsejo Bella.

- Además a pesar de ser el peor día de nuestra vida, se volvió el día más increíble y fantástico. – dijo llena de emoción Alice.

Y era verdad.

_Estaban en la habitación. Era de tarde. Habían almorzado. Claramente Rosalie tuvo que infiltrar gran cantidad de comida, ya que su osito no se llenaba ni por asomo con la comida del Hospital. Estaban conversando banalmente hasta que Emmett le hizo un pedido a Rosalie._

_- Osita, hazme un favor, ¿si?- ella solo asintió con una sonrisa. – Busca en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, hay algo para ti._

_- Emmett no. – bramo Edward. Dejando a las chicas desconcertadas._

_- No es momento, ni lugar Emm. – secundo tranquilo Jazz._

_- Pues no me interesa. Anda Ross.- motivo nuevamente. La curiosidad de Ross la llevo a levantarse. Edward bufo._

_- No es un lugar romántico, no es lo planeado.- le recordó Jazz. Las chicas se miraron sin entender._

_- Miren, la chica de aquí presente, me ama y me salvo de una loca, incluso en gran medida me salvo la vida. Y quiero y necesito hacerlo ahora. – sentencio. Volteo a ver a su novia, parada junto a su cama, sujetando todavía su mano. – Ross, tenia planeado otro escenario, unas bellas palabras, pero nunca tan hermosas como tu. Ve, busca lo que hay en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón. Es mi mejor manera de decirte gracias por lo de esta noche y por lo de cada dia. Sabes que te amo con todo mí ser. – concluyo._

_- Emm.- suspiro Ross conmovida. Soltó su mano para girar e ir al guardarropa._

_- Espera. –volvió a frenar Jazz._

_- Joder! Agradece que tengo que estar acostado porque ya te hubiera golpeado.- amenazo Emm._

_- Calla. Si deseas que sea ahora lo será, pero como lo planeado.- aclaro. – Edward, ¿tu que dices?_

_El interpelado miro la profundidad de los ojos de Bella, ella estaba desconcertada como las chicas, realmente prefería recibir la respuesta el solo. No quería coaccionarla ni quería sufrir la vergüenza del rechazo. Pero habían planeado hacerlo juntos. Y Emmett tenia razón, era una manera de agradecerle el defender y luchar por nosotros._

_- Me parece bien. – respondí dudoso mirando a Bella._

_- Entonces, Al, amor, busca también mi pantalón, bolsillo delantero izquierdo. – dijo con una sonrisa. Alice casi salta de la silla muerta de curiosidad. Camino hasta llegar al lado de Rosalie y se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de Edward._

_- Bella. – llamo Edward para obtener su atención. Ella lo miro mas confundida y con una mezcla de emociones en sus ojos, no supo identificar que eran._

_- También ¿bolsillo del pantalón? – pregunto jocosa._

_- Nop. Bolsillo de la camisa. – dijo guiñándole un ojo._

_Alice y Rosalie extendieron la mano hacia Bella, ella quería saber más, pero quería respuestas de Edward, no quería levantarse y sacar conjeturas, eso no le gustaba, prefería caminar sobre lo que conocía, Edward lo sabia y lo vio en sus ojos, e insistió. "ve" le susurro. Y ella camino hacia sus amigas._

_Bella veía la emoción en sus amigas, estaban ansiosas y el hecho de hacer esto juntas les resultaba reconfortante, a veces es necesario el apoyo de las personas que mas quieres. Ross y Al se abalanzaron presurosas a revisar el dichoso bolsillo, mientras Bella avanzaba dubitativa. Cuando la mano de Rosalie y Alice hicieron contacto con los que buscaban sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa, la sonrisa en sus labios fue aun mayor, no lo creían, era demasiado, sus corazones casi salían de su pacho por la fuerza del latido. _

_Sacaron sus manos y observaron la cajita cuadrada de terciopelo, color azul con un Tiffani escrito en dorado. Antes de que pudieran chillar de felicidad, sus novios pidieron que mantengan el silencio. Que primero los dejaran hablar. Hicieron lo que les pidieron pero no se resistieron a acercarse a abrazarlos._

_Bella por su parte, quedo realmente confundida._

_- Bella, ven. Pidió Edward. – al notarla estática._

_- Creo que me confundí de bolsillo.- dijo._

_- Tonta Bella, esa camisa solo tiene un bolsillo. – Aseguro Edward.- Ven y trae eso contigo. – ella hizo lo que le pidió. Sus amigas miraron curiosas su puño cerrado, definitivamente a ella no le harían la misma propuesta. Pero morían de curiosidad igual. Cuando llego a su lado, Edward tomo la mano de Bella, la misma que tenia la llave._

_- Bella, dentro de días comenzaremos una nueva etapa. He vivido muchas emociones en estos meses, he descubierto cosas de mi, he afrontado nuevas cosas, nuevos sentimientos y nuevos anhelos, tal vez esta es la peor forma de decirlo, frente a nuestros amigos, sin privacidad y en un hospital. Pero lo cierto es que con los chicos habíamos planeado una noche distinta, una noche en que en medio de la fiesta las robaríamos y cada uno tomaría su camino. Asi que aquí va, lo que iba a decirte cuando estuviéramos a solas. Solo te pido un favor. – ella asintió, estaba tan confundida que no salían palabras de su boca. – No te sientas cohibida por ellos, ni obligada a nada, ¿si? – Bella volvió a asentir. – Promételo._

_- Lo prometo._

_- En estas últimas semanas he sido mas feliz de lo que nunca he sido, luego de pasar meses separado de ti. Nunca pensé que esto me fuera a pasar a mí. Estuviste mucho tiempo frente a mi, antes de que logre verte y cuando lo hice, descubrí a un ser maravilloso, desconcertante, alguien que pensaba distinto y que tenia mil justificativos de peso para rebatir cada una de mis criticas, me encontré a una persona apasionada por la vida, por la música, la literatura y por su familia, una persona dulce y tierna pero firme, cabeza dura y luchadora. Una mezcla explosiva, una mezcla que acabo con años de descredito hacia el mundo. Me hiciste notar lo bueno de las cosas, de las situaciones, de la vida. Viniste a refrescar mi alma, a recordar aquellas palabras que alguna vez escuche de mis padres. Hace mucho me dijiste que me querías y espero que lo sigas haciendo, porque hiciste crecer en mi un cariño sincero, un deseo de protegerte, de tenerte a mi lado, de que solo seas mía. Sé que te preguntas ¿y que tiene que ver todo eso con esta llave que tienes en tus manos?- Bella asintió con los ojos vidriosos. – Pues quiere decir que quiero que estés conmigo, quiero que me quieras porque yo te quiero, quiero que estemos juntos, que en esta nueva etapa, tu y yo batallemos juntos, pero no solo eso, quiero que vivamos juntos a partir de ahora, no quiero que seas solo mi novia, quiero y exijo mas, exijo despertar cada día con vos, compartir el día a día, que voltees a un lado y me veas, ahí, como una fuente constante de apoyo, yo no te voy a dejar caer. Si me dices que si, prometo quererte cada día mas y demostrártelo. Vivamos juntos cariño. Comprometamos nos.- pido Edward._

_A Bella el aire le comenzó a faltar. ¿Escuche bien? Se pregunto a si misma. "Claro tonta" le contesto su voz personal. Miro fijamente los ojos de Edward, ella sabia que las cosas estaban distintas, que había algo más entre ellos, pero nunca se imagino semejante propuesta. Su mirada vago por la habitación, necesitaba desintoxicarse de esa mirada, aclarar las ideas. ¿Vivir juntos? ¿Comprometerse? En su recorrido veo a sus amigas, ellas sonreían con dulzura y felicidad. Ambas asintieron, como diciéndole que era la correcto aceptar. Emmett le levanto los pulgares y guiño un ojo, mientras que Jasper le regalo una sonrisa._

_El chico al cual amaba mucho antes de darse cuenta, ese chico por el que suspiro y lloro, ese chico al cual le entrego su cuerpo y su alma, ese mismo estaba aquí, frente a ella, pidiéndole mas de lo que ella anhelaba, le pidió que vivieran juntos, un compromiso mayor. Y ahí estaba ella, todavía sin responder, haciendo que los nervios de Edward casi explotaran._

_Bella volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, quería saltar y gritar. Lo miro a punto de explotar de amor._

_- Claro que acep… - no pudo terminar de decir la frase, cuando lo labios de Edward la atacaron. El beso estaba cargado de pasión pero también de amor y agradecimiento, se perdieron en ese beso, sus lenguas pelearon y se acariciaron, sus dientes mordían y tiraban, hasta que un carraspeó los hizo separar. Recordándoles donde estaban._

_- Felicitaciones. – dijeron Ross y Al antes de abrazar a Edward._

_- Oye, hermano, que buen discurso. – felicito Jazz. – Eres afortunado. Cuídala. – le dijo._

_- Si no lo haces te matare. – amenazo Emm. __Edward __asintió__- __Felicitaciones__ a ambos. Edward tiro del brazo de Bella para que quede pegada a su pecho y abrazarla._

_- Ahora viene lo bueno. – le susurro al oído.- Gracias por aceparme. – Bella se limito a besar su pecho, justo sobre su corazón._

_-Ross._

_- Al- tanto Emmett como Jasper llamaron a sus novias al mismo tiempo. Se miraron uno molesto con el otro. Edward se rio de ellos._

_- ¿Quien va primero? – pregunto Jazz conciliador._

_- Como prefieras.- contesto Emm._

_- Vamos, dime.- exigió._

_- Ya te respondi._

_- Emm.-_

_-Jazz.-_

_- Se están burlando de nosotras o ya se arrepintieron. – pregunto molesta Ross._

_. Claro que no, nena._

_- Entonces hablen._

_Jasper y Emmett intercambiaron miradas. Para luego asentir. Tomaron de las manos de sus novias la cuadrada cajita. La abrieron frente a ellas y expresaron._

_- Cásate conmigo._

_Las chicas chillaron de emoción, asintieron frenéticamente con la cabeza, dijeron que si repetidas veces. Los besaron y abrazaron._

_- Hey, Ross. Al. – Llamo Edward y ellas se alejaron unos centímetros de sus amados, para mirarlo.- Por lo menos dejen que les ponga el añillo, ¿no?_

_- Upps.- dijeron ambas y todos rieron. _

_Jasper deslizo un bonito anillo de oro blanco con un detalle de entrecruzamientos, tenia una delicada hilera de pequeños diamantes en color lavanda ya que era el preferido de Alice. Ella se arrojó a sus brazos nuevamente. Mutuamente se susurraron un "Te amo" lleno de emoción._

_El añillo que Emmett eligió para Ross también era de oro blanco, solo contaba con un rubí rojo en forma de corazón, pero el color no era solo porque Ross lo amaba, tenia otro significado mas para el, también representaba el fuego que los consumía cuando estaban juntos, esa pasión incontrolable que se despertaban mutuamente, el carácter de ella cuando se enojaba y cuando defendía a los suyos, además que en su piel blanca y su pelo rubio, el rojo le quedaba de infarto._

_Cada pareja se perdió en su burbuja. Estaban abrazados, en silencio._

_- Oigan! – se quejo Alice. – No nos dieron la declaración de amor! Peresozos! – acuso a su futuro marido y hermano. Todos rieron luego de eso._

_._

_._

_._

- Nuestras vidas cambiaron tanto en tan solo un año. Quien diría que hace casi medio año ambas se casaron. – dijo Bella.

- Quien diría que tú vivirías con Edward y todo estaría perfecto. Cielos, que miedo paso cuando se enfrentaron a Charlie. – recordó entre risas Alice.

- Papá solo lo acorralo para ver si se acobardaba o no. Él siempre quiso mi felicidad, confió en mis decisiones, solo tenia que hacer la típica prueba.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

.

La noche siguió pasando, entre mas tragos y anécdotas, sin ser Bella consciente, de lo próximo que traía su futuro, un futuro que estaba muy cercano.

.

.

* * *

.

Que dicen, se merece un reviwes el casi final de la historia.¿?

Les gusto? Haganmelo saber!

Nos leemos pronto con el final.

Abrazos!

Vero15


	40. A Casi Un Año Tu y Yo

Lamento la tardanza. Como muchos saben estuve enferma por largas semanas.

Y los que no, me disculpo atrasadamente.

Sin mas, a leer!

.

* * *

EDWARD POV

Nos encontrábamos en un bar, las chicas habían decidido juntarse un rato en el departamento y nos habían echado como si fuéramos perros pulgosos y estuviéramos mojados, no, esa comparación no me agrada, mejor como si fuéramos vampiros que se alimentan de su sangre y nos arrojaron el típico ajo para que nos alejemos, si, a eso se podían asimilar las amenazas de Alice cuando nos pidió amablemente, nótese el sarcasmo, que nos vayamos porque si no rayaría nuestros autos, si, nuestros autos, esa mujer no estaba en sus cabales. Debo admitir que mi cara de horror debe de haber sido para inmortalizarla y cuando vi que Jasper, blanco como un papel y cara de muerte, se volteaba asustado para alejarse del departamento apenas tironeando de mí brazo y el de Emmett no dude en seguirlo. Él conoce mejor que nadie a su mujer y prefiero huir antes de que a mi auto le suceda algo.

Había demasiada gente a nuestro alrededor, puesto que se jugaba un partido de pretemporada de Beisbol que tenia a todo el mundo gritando exaltados de emoción en cada bateo, home run y entrada. No es que no nos gustara ese deporte pero preferíamos más el futbol, aun asi, estábamos en un caldeado intercambio de opiniones.

- ¿Tu estas seguro del paso que vas a dar? – volvió a preguntarme Emmett.

- Si. – conteste sin titubear

- ¿Realmente lo estas Edward? – me miro escéptico Jasper – Digo, no hacen mucho que están juntos, ¿cuanto hace que son novios? – indago.

- Oh, vamos, esa pregunta es estúpida, bien saben que nosotros no llevamos una cuenta de eso porque nunca se lo pedí, en 5 días va a ser un año que estamos viviendo juntos.

- Ves, ahí voy yo, se están saltando etapas, en realidad tu te estas saltando etapas.- me explico como si yo tuviera dos años. – ¡No fueron ni un día novios cuando ya decidieron irse a vivir juntos!

- Oh, en serio. ¿Y cual es el maldito problema de todo eso?

- ¡Que es demasiado pronto! – advirtió Jazz.

- Maldición, que sea demasiado pronto para ti, no significa que sea demasiado pronto para mi, además, en todo este año, hemos estado de maravilla, cosa que no se puede decir de ustedes con sus esposas, nos coordinamos espectacularmente en todas las actividades hogareñas, tenemos nuestras actividades separada, además del estudio, nos llevamos mas que bien, y lo mas importante es que la quiero. Siento que es lo correcto y para mi es suficiente, solo esperaba contar con el apoyo de mis amigos, pero me parece que me equivoque, ¿no es cierto?

- Vamos Ed, no es eso, solo no queremos que te tires la soga al cuello tan pronto. – me dijo Emmett.

- Wow, me gustaría saber que tiene que decir Rosalie, tu esposa, frente a esa frase. – pinche.

- Solo digo la verdad, no siempre es color de rosas.

- Eso lo se. Lo se. – conteste y vaya que lo sabia.

_._

_._

_Mi mente voló a todas las veces que discutí con Bella, nunca realmente fue porque nos lleváramos mal, hagamos algo que a la otra persona le molesta como esas manías incorregible que tienen algunas personas de cortarse las uñas del pie apoyándolo en la mesa y que ellas vuelen como proyectiles hacia los costados, asqueroso realmente, pero no sorprende sabiendo que Emm tiene esa costumbre o el hecho de tener una repisa llena de soldados de plomo y entrar en crisis porque uno esta puesto en un lugar incorrecto luego de la limpieza como la que tuvo que soportar Alice. _

_Si, si comparaba mi relación con Bella, con la de mis amigos con sus mujeres, la mía era realmente pacifica, al punto de ser perfecta. No distaban nuestros gustos sobre lo que hacer cuando no teníamos cosas de la universidad que hacer, nos prestábamos libros en mas de una ocasión, ya que nos gustaban lecturas distintas pero solo conociendo lo diferente uno se hace rico, esa fue una de nuestras actividades en conjunto, recomendarnos autores. No tenemos grandes manías mas que el orden y la limpieza y en eso nos va bárbaro, tres veces por semana limpiábamos en conjunto y tratábamos siempre de mantener todo en orden. Podía decir que nuestro apartamento era realmente silencioso._

_Éramos de las personas que no prenden el televisor mas que para ver el noticiero como para saber que es lo que sucede en el mundo y no vivir en nuestra burbuja personal, y para conectarlo al DVD y mirar una película. Aunque a veces pasábamos días sin prenderlo, incluso había días en los que no prendíamos el equipo de música, porque nos conformábamos con leer en nuestros momentos de óseo o salir a caminar por los alrededores y sentarnos en una plaza. Respirar aire puro, ver madres con sus hijos en los juegos, personas paseando sus mascotas y muchas haciendo lo mismo que nosotros, relajarse con un libro o simplemente dejarse rodear por los sonidos pacíficos de la naturaleza._

_Realmente vivir con Bella era fácil, demasiado fácil, al principio pensé que era una actuación de su parte, incluso, me encontré moderando aquellas cosas que me gustaba hacer por miedo a provocar una mala reacción en ella, un enojo y una discusión, pero con el tiempo me fui relajando y me mostré realmente como era yo y todo fluyo mucho mejor, ya no me auto agobiaba ni auto exigía nada. Tiempo después note que había actuado como un tonto. No había tanto problema en no hacer la colada todos los días, o esperar unas horas para barrer las habitaciones. Lo se. Tonto en verdad._

_Pero por lo que si discutimos fue por lo inocente que es. Dios, a esta altura tendría que estar internado en un psiquiátrico o encarcelado por todas las veces que quise asesinar a personas, específicamente a hombres que no solo querían conquistar a Bella en la universidad, sino que mas de uno, en ánimos suicidas, decidía venir a invadir mi territorio, si, esos mal nacidos, con la excusa de un trabajo en conjunto, se atrevían a entrar a nuestro departamento y medirse frente a frente conmigo._

_Con esta mujer conocí lo que es tener celos y miedo, en verdad._

_Asa vi un desfile de Garrett, Simón, un ruso maniático llamado Vladimir, un chico que vino de intercambio desde México llamado Juan. Pero el que sin dudas se llevo el premio fue Benjamín, si, era tan encantador que me resultaba empalagoso, pero lo pero de todo es que no podía odiarlo como los demás. _

_Lo malo es que terminaba Bella pagando mis frustraciones. Cuando la puerta se cerraba y quedábamos los dos solos, mi trato hacia ella se volvía cortante, frio, escaso, casi nulo. Pasaba horas molesto, murmurando maldiciones y planes de asesinato, hasta que ella se cansaba de mi comportamiento y buscaba dialogar, apretando el interruptor de mi verborragia mental y liberando todo mi enojo. Decir que me dijo que era infantil y ridículo fue poco, hasta me hizo dormir en el sofá de la sala, aunque verdaderamente no pude dormir, di vueltas y vueltas hasta que me canse y me fui a acostar junto a ella, lo bueno es que en su inconsciente ella me amaba y me recibió gustosa acoplándose a mi cuerpo. Lastima que al despertar, su enojo volvió y me empujo de la cama. Diablos, era la mujer mas hermosa y compleja del mundo pero me volvía loco._

_Claro que para ella tampoco era fácil manejar su instinto posesivo, luego de aquella locura que cometió Jessica con sus dementes cómplices, Bella cambio su actitud para mejor, algo dentro de ella despertó dándole la confianza suficiente, además que el hecho de vivir juntos le dio mas seguridad y así es como conocí a la Bella posesiva, celosa y de armas tomar para alejar a cualquier zorra, como ella les decía. Saltaba como una leona cada vez que encontraba a una compañera haciéndome ojitos o moviéndose sensual pero tímidamente mientras me preguntaba algo. A pesar de estar estudiando carreras distintas, en el campus, mi edificio colindaba con el de ella y podíamos vernos en los recreos. Decir que se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba cuando conversaba con una persona de sexo femenino era quedarse corto. Ella llegaba y ponía una buena distancia entre la persona y yo ya que la fulminaba con la mirada, besaba mis labios castamente pero no por eso perdían significado y me abrazaba fuerte escondiendo parte de su rostro en mi pecho. Era casi muy sutil en su accionar, pero les dejaba mas que claro que tenia dueña y que no les convenía tratar de entrometerse. Y para que les voy a mentir, en esos momentos me deleitaba, un sabor dulce invadía mi boca. Que ella esta celosa y espantara a cada una de las que se me acercara me ponía sumamente feliz. Todas terminaban por alejarse, algunas demoraban mas ya que eran mas obstinadas pero el accionar de Bella mas mi poco interés en prestarle atención aunque me preguntaran sobre la clase, las hacia desistir,_

_En esos momentos era en los cuales me daba cuenta cuanto nos queríamos. Y también en los que me arrepentía por mis ataques celosos. Ella tenia un accionar distinto al mio. Confiaba en mi amor por ella y le dejaba saber al mundo que nos pertenecíamos y con eso se conformaba, solo en caso de que alguien no entendía las sutilezas fue que ella les canto todas y cada una de las verdades en la cara. Pero jamás se las agarro conmigo. Solo para hacerme bromas._

_Yo tenía que entender que ella me elegía cada día y eso me tendría que ser suficiente, yo solo tenia que continuar conquistándola con detalles día tras día, haciéndole ver cuanto la quería. En esa ocasión, luego de la pelea me rebanaba el cerebro buscando el detalle para que ella me perdone o afloje un poco su molestia. La que mas me costó, como no podía ser de otra manera fue cuando discutimos por Benjamín, recorrí toda la cuidad buscando flores heliotropo. Y en todas se excusaban de su faltante con una simple frase. "Son exóticas. Se exportan". Como diablos iba a saber yo, que esas flores que le parecían a Bella tan lindas y delicadas provenían principalmente de Venezuela. _

_Pase horas buscándolas, no me quería dar por vencido, hasta que encontré en una señora mayor, tan dulce y buena, que a pasar de que no las vendía, las cultivaba en su invernadero poblado de flores exóticas y luego de contarle mi triste penar y lo importante que era para mi, accedió y me vendió unos cuantos ramilletes en un arreglo floral realmente dulce. Le agradecí hasta el hartazgo, desde que me dijo, "esta bien, pero solo unos ramilletes", repitiéndoselo mientras las cortaba, cuando las acomodo para envolverlas y hasta que me dijo "adiós, suerte". Creo que entre todo ese proceso demoro mas de media hora. Y yo no me canse. Sentía que le debía la vida._

_Decir que el Volvo quedo perfumado por semanas es poco. Tuve que volver con las ventanas bajar porque el perfume que producía vicio el aire rápidamente. Y ni que decir el departamento. Por ser unas flores tan pequeñas, su perfume era demasiado fuerte. Cuando Bella las recibió, en su cara se noto que estaba emocionada y feliz por el detalle y me dio el tiempo para poder disculparme, pero luego me miro seriamente._

_- No quiero creer que las hayas importado desde Perú o Venezuela para que mi enojo merme. – dijo con tono molesto._

_- Oh, no, una amable mujer me las vendió. Las cultiva ella en su invernadero. Fue muy amable, recorrí la cuidad. – me miro por unos segundos, luego se volvió hacia la cocina dejándome solo, parado en la sala de estar, esperando un beso o un abrazo o un maldito gracias. Escuchaba como el agua corría y llenaba seguramente un jarrón para colocarlas._

_Sin esperármelo, en una corrida que, hasta para ella era difícil coordinar son que su torpeza aparezca, su cuerpo impacto contra el mio, colgándose al mejor estilo mono araña y me beso. Y vaya que me beso, fue apasionado e incitante, tanto, que terminamos sin ropa sobre la alfombra._

_Decir que me volvía cada día mas adicto a su cuerpo era poco, ella me seducía siempre, sus arranques de pasión a veces me abrumaban, porque por lo general, era yo el que la buscaba, la seducía y hasta acosaba para tenerla debajo de mi cuerpo, gimiendo y suspirando, diciendo entre jadeos mi nombre, temblando en cada liberación. Pero cuando ella me buscaba, me enviaba literalmente al cielo, con movimientos delicados y muy femeninos ella se acercaba a mi, me miraba fijamente y se interponía entro mi y lo que sea que estaba haciendo, sentándose a ahorcadas mio, sin decir una palabra, su boca chocaba con la mía en un beso hambriento y necesitado, a veces sus manos volaban directo a la bragueta de mi jeans, otras veces se tomaba su tiempo y masajeaba cada uno de mis cabellos o en otras, me invitaba a levantarme y me llevaba a nuestra habitación o me invitaba a ducharme con ella. Creo que realmente, fueron en esas ocasiones en la que mis orgasmos me dejaron con las piernas temblando, pero ella terminaba mucho mejor, creo, sin exagerar, que ella quedaba inconsciente antes de que su rostro toque la almohada._

_Es que ella se ponía de una forma incontrolable. Tanto que manejaba cada fibra de mí ser a su voluntad. Y yo no sabia medirme en esos momentos._

.

.

- Edward. – la mención de mi nombre mas el empujón que me dio Emmett en el hombro me trajeron nuevamente al presente. - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Recordando. Déjalo pasar, ¿que me decían?-

- Que nosotros sabemos que ambos se llevan magníficamente, pero no solo en eso se resume en llevar casi siempre la fiesta en paz y tener buen sexo. El matrimonio eleva todo a otro nivel y los roces crecen, tu eres muy posesivo y celoso y eso te jugo en contra en todo este año y solo una mujer como Bella puede soportarte y ponerte en tu lugar, Ross ya me hubiera mandado al Congo Belga. Lo digo en serio, porque mejor no tratas de aprender a controlarte antes de dar ese pasó.

- Oye, hablas como si me pusiera violento cuando me pongo celoso! Solo me molesto, bien, mi carácter no es como el de ustedes, pero como te atreves a decirme siquiera algo de control de celos, Emmett, yo por lo menos no amenazo ni intimido con mi gran musculatura, al estilo King Kong! – dije en tono burlón simulando mi molestia por su insistencia en que espere un poco mas para proponerle matrimonio a Bella.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi Ross haga babar a un montón de nenes de mama, incluso soporto cuando tratan de llamar su atención, pero no permito que nadie se pase de listo. Tu, por en cambio, fulminas a cada uno que se le acerca, por todos los cielos, hasta a los chicos homosexuales fusilas con tus ojos si apenas la rosan!

- Exageras.-

- No, no lo hace. – secundo Jasper.

- Oh, genial! Esto es acaso una maldición. Son mis amigos, apóyenme de una maldita vez!- exigí.

- Como somos tus amigos es que te estamos diciendo todo esto! No queremos que fracases y mucho menos que puedas llegar a perder a Bella, porque si hablamos seriamente, no encontraras una igual, y mucho menos una que te soporte tal cual eres. – me dijo Jasper exacerbado.

- Joder. Gracias por nada. – respondí mientras me levantaba de la mesa para alejarme de esas personas que decían llamarse mis amigos.

- Tú no te mueves de aquí. – sentencio Emmett mientras me sentaba en mi silla nuevamente de un solo empujón.

- Edward, no te enojes, hermano, charlémoslo, como siempre. O nos vas a negar que gracias a nosotros hoy estas viviendo con Bella.

_._

_._

_Suspire, eso era la mas pura verdad. Aun recuerdo cuando luego de esas hermosas semanas nuevamente con Bella, en esas semanas descubrí la persona celosa y posesiva que era. El hecho de permanecer a un lado mientras creía que estaba saliendo con Jack potencio al máximo mis deseos hacia ella. Deseaba día a día que se pelearan y volver a hacerla mía y cuando por fin descubrí el mal entendido no quise separarme más de ella. También en esas semanas descubrí que la quería, que la quería como a ninguna otra persona, estábamos haciendo el amor, cuando, de repente, la verdad de mis sentimientos me asalto. _

_Ella era única y tenia esa magia interna que me atraía como un imán y me hacia cambiar mis costumbres sin darme cuanta, sin siquiera proponérmelo y no lo encontraba como un peso, me sentaba sorprendentemente satisfactorio ser una persona mejor, tanto para ella, como para mi y como para todas las personas que me rodeaban y yo quería. Mi pecho se invadió de tanto calor y emoción que no pude evitar decirlo "te quiero", dos simples palabras que nunca le dije a nadie mas, solo a mis padres y amigos, pero este te quiero en particular era por un sentimiento distinto. No era cariño fraternal, no de compañerismo, era ese tipo de cariño que te llevan a pensar que serias capaz de pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona._

_Emmett me sujeto del cuello y me estampo contra la pared. En ese momento pensé dos cosas, la primera es que se había equivocado de persona y otra que se había vuelto completamente loco. Luego sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos y dijo en tono solemne "tenemos que hablar contigo" y tal como Emmett, Jasper apareció tras el como por arte de magia. Y sin ninguna contemplación, Emm me rodeo los hombros en un abrazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón de mi casa._

_- Ustedes dirán par de locos. – dije ofuscado._

_- Bájale la intensidad. – advirtió Emm. – ¿Que te traes con Bella? – pregunto._

_-Wow, estoy como en un deja-vú. Creo que hace meses me han preguntado lo mismo y ya les respondí._

_- No te hagas el vivo conmigo, niño bonito. Sabes que soy tu amigo, pero Bella es como mi hermana pequeña. Sabes las consecuencias de hacerla sufrir, te perseguiré y te castrare sin el menor remordimiento. – dijo Emmet demasiado serio, inconscientemente cubrí mis partes nobles y él rio. – Me encanta cuando nos entendemos, ahora, responde, ¿que te traes con Bella?_

_- Estamos juntos. – respondí tajante._

_- No nos digas! – Dijo Jazz irónico. – Contestanos! ¿Qué planes tienes a futuro con ella? estamos a días de irnos a vivir todos a la misma cuidad, estamos por dejar nuestros hogares y ella no va a contar con muchas personas allá, estará lejos de su familia y lo mas probable es que si le rompes el corazón, ella sufrirá mas que si se lo rompes acá. Pero igualmente tú sufrirás mas. Así que, dinos, ¿La quieres? O ¿esto se va a acabar cuando nos vayamos? Porque si es así, empezar a cortarlo ahora._

_Yo me quede en silencio, pensando y analizando todo lo que Jazz me dijo, cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas. Pero ella era mía, solo mía. Y yo quería estar con ella tanto aquí, como en cualquier parte del mundo, porque la quería, a pesar de que solo se lo haya dicho una vez, mi sentimiento no cambiaba y no dudaba de él, cada día crecía mas, porque cada día conocía mas de ella y eso lograba cautivarme. Porque solo junto a ella me siento una mejor persona. Pero cuando nos vayamos, conoceríamos a nuevas personas y eso podía llegar a acarrear cosas que no son buenas, ella podría encontrar a alguien más y seguir un nuevo camino, lejos de mí._

_La sensación de desagrado que se instalo en mi pecho y el nudo intragable en mi garganta, pusieron a trabajar a pleno mi cabeza. Yo tenía que hacer algo para que ella sepa lo mucho que significa para mí. No podía ni quería volver a pasar lo mismo que con Black. Porque si, yo era la persona mas egoísta en el mundo por querer apresarla a mi lado, pero lo que sentía era tan fuerte._

_- Edward, contesta, ¿es solo una aventura o la quieres? – pregunto Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_- La quiero. – respondí seguro mirándolo a los ojos._

_- ¿Y?- pregunto haciendo un gesto con la mano invitándome a continuar. Lo mire confundido._

_-¿Y? – repetí._

_- ¿Eres lento o que? ¿Le pedirás que sea tu novia o que? ¿Esperaras que algún universitario la vea y se lo pida primero?_

_Mi sangre hirvió de solo pensar que Bella me dejaba y se iba con otro. Yo no podía soportar esa idea. Pensarla era bastante inquietante, pero que otra persona me lo diga en voz alta, era igual a sentir miles de agujas clavadas en mi cuerpo y estaba seguro que ese dolor ni se comparaba con lo mucho que me dolería perder a Bella._

_- No. – dije y ellos me miraron sin entender. – Voy a hacer algo mejor que pedirle noviazgo. – dije seguro._

_- ¿Y eso que seria? – pregunto Emmett._

_- Le diré de irse a vivir conmigo. – La mandíbula de Emmett se desencajo mucho más que la de Jasper._

_- ¿Tu, tu estas seguro de eso? – pregunto sin salir del estupor Jazz._

_- Como nunca en mi vida._

_Y era cierto. Con Bella no manteníamos una relación común, así que no nos teníamos que regir por los cánones normales. Luego de esas palabras mis amigos se sumieron en un silencio inquebrantable. Ambos pensaban, se les notaba por la seriedad de sus rostros, hasta que en un momento, como si estuvieran coordinados, se levantaron de sopetón y se miraron directamente._

_- Le voy a proponer matrimonio a tu hermana. – dijeron los dos al unísono y fue mi momento de dejar caer mi mandíbula. Luego de eso siguió una tarde de planificación de las mejores manera de hacer nuestras propuestas, aunque nada resulto como lo planeamos, excepto que ellas nos aceptaron. _

.

.

Sonreí feliz ante esos recuerdos.

- No, no le puedo negar que por su pequeño empujo hoy estoy con Bella, pero eso no significa que ustedes acierten en todo. Es un gran paso, pero realmente quiero casarme con ella, quiero hacerla la Sra. Cullen, quiero verla caminar feliz enfundada en un vestido blanco. Comprometerme con ella a un nivel mas, siento que no me alcanza con ser su concubino, quiero terminar mis días con ella, si es que Bella me acepta.

- Todo muy bonito Ed. Pero, ¿tu la amas? – cuestiono Jazz.

- Si.

- ¿Se lo haz dicho?

- No.

- Entonces Edward ¿que esperas? Sabemos que no sos míster sentimientos pero debes decirle que la amas antes de ofrecerle casamiento. En que cabeza cabe proponerle matrimonio antes que decirle que la amas? – inquirió.

- El hecho de que no le haya dicho te amo, no significa que ella no sepa las dimensiones de mis sentimientos. Ella sabe que es mi vida, se lo he dicho y eso abarca más que un efímero te amo que usa todo el mundo y que le dan nada de valor.

- No importa eso, debes decirle que la amas! – rebatió Jasper.

- Vamos Jazz, la relación entre ellos no es normal. Creo que le dijo de irse a vivir juntos antes de decirle por segunda vez que la quería. Ellos no son normales, no se rigen por lo que los demás consideramos que es ley en una relación, ellos no son normales ni usan cliché. Ellos son su propio mundo. Si no le dice un te amo es porque siente que sus otras frases sientan igual o mejor que esa.- planteo con acierto Emm.

- Como sea, no me interesa, esta noche, cuando vuelva al departamento le pediré que se case conmigo. No me interesa si lo consideran muy pronto, alocado o un acto suicida. Quiero hacerlo y lo considero correcto. Y lo hare con o sin su apoyo. Simple. Tema cerrado. – finalice.

- Yo te apoyo. Tú lo sabes. – dijo Emm golpeando mi espalda.

- Ok. Entonces habrá boda. Bienvenido al Club! – me dijo sonriendo Jasper. Una sola palabra para definirlo: Bipolar.

- Ahora, ¿como lo harás? ¿No crees que corriste con demasiada suerte con el hecho de que Charlie no te disparo cuando le dijiste que te irías a vivir con su hija sin ser novios? – pregunto burlón Emmett.

- Mierda, se me paso Charlie. – dije en un suspiro y ellos se rieron de mi. Geniales amigos tengo.

.

.

_Estábamos en la casa de Bella esperando que el jefe de la policía llegue para comentarle nuestra decisión, quería creer que venia a pedirle permiso, pero en realidad, algo muy dentro de mi, me gritaba que aunque el no estuviera de acuerdo, yo viviría con Bella de igual manera. _

_- Estas seguro que quieres que nos vayamos a vivir juntos, puedo quedarme en una habitación en el campus. – me dijo Bella dudosa._

_- Si, estoy seguro. – respondí tomando su mano. Ella me miro, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego callo. – Dime, ¿Qué piensas?_

_- No es nada._

_- No te creo. Vamos Bella, dime, nos estamos por ir a vivir juntos, tenemos que tener confianza y hablarlo todo. Puedes decirme lo que quieras._

_- Prometes no enfadarte._

_- Lo prometo._

_- Solo estaba pensando, en que tal vez, tú me propones de irnos a vivir juntos, porque los chicos decidieron casarse y comenzar una nueva vida al cien por ciento. – respondió casi en un susurro. Como una respuesta involuntaria, solté mi mano de la de ella y Bella levanto su rostro para mirarme con el miedo pintado en sus hermosos ojos chocolates. Estaban tan tristes y recordé que le promete no enojarme. Tome sus manos nuevamente y suspire antes de sonreírle._

_- Bella, mis planes de vivir juntos llegar antes de que ellos decidan casarse. Si hay algo que quiero más que nada en esta vida, es estar contigo. Te quiero más de lo que te imaginas. – ele aseguré y nos fundimos en un dulce beso. Ella tomo mi rostro mientras yo la abrazaba por la cintura, nuestros cuerpos estaban muy juntos pero no en una pose comprometedora, por suerte porque fue un carraspeo el que nos hizo separar y la sangre abandono mi cuerpo. Detrás de Bella, se divisaba en el hall de entrada la figura de un Jefe de Policía muy enfadado con los brazos cruzados._

_- No es la manera en la que estoy acostumbrado a ser recibido en mi casa. – dijo en tono fuerte y autoritario. Bella negó con la cabeza, sonrió y se dio vuelta._

_-Ven papá, necesitamos hablar contigo. – Charlie suspiro y se acercó._

_- No creo que haya mucho más que decir. Están juntos, sales con Cullen, eso es evidente por lo… lo juntos que estaban. – dijo tragando pesado y mirándome mal._

_- En realidad hay más. – aseguro Bella y Charlie se atraganto con su propia saliva al tiempo en que el aire abandonaba su cuerpo, se tensaba, se ponía rojo y se levantaba mirándome directo a mi._

_- No esta embarazada. – dije en un grito ahogado, levantándome y colocando ambas manos frente a mi para que detenga su caminar._

_- Rayos. – dijo juntando aire en sus pulmones y exhalo. – Casi mueres estrangulado. – y el que trago pesa esta vez fui yo. Mire a Bella que seguía sentada y muy tranquila, como la envidiaba. _

_- Papá, como se te ocurren esas cosas, no exageres. – respondió ella riendo. Los mire a ambos y comencé a creer que ella estaba disfrutando de toda esta situación. Oh, si. Ella es perversa cuando quiere y eso es excitante. Ya me la cobraría._

_- En realidad señor Swan estamos aquí, porque hay un cambio de planes con respecto a donde vivirá Bella cuando en unos días vayamos a la universidad. – Charlie solo me miro fijamente, su seño se frunció en confusión y luego miro a Bella. Seguí su mirada y ella sonreía feliz. ¿Acaso le daba placer saber que en segundos su padre desfundaría el arma y me mataría?_

_El silencio lleno la estancia. Mire a Bella y ella me devolvió la mirada sonriendo. A pesar de que en un principio quería contar con su ayuda al momento de hablar, su sonrisa me dio ese empujón final para terminar de hablar._

_- Le he propuesto a Bella irnos a vivir juntos. Mis padres me compraron un departamento cerca del campus, así que no se tiene que preocupar por su seguridad, es una buena zona, ni tampoco pensar en los gastos de una habitación. Eso corre por mi cuenta. Yo la cuidare bien, señor. – asegure. _

_Charlie me miraba fijo. Su rostro se iba poniendo cada vez mas rojo y no se si es porque contenía la respiración o era la ira que lo estaba sobrepasando. Luego de unos segundos, él se levanto y camino directo hacia mi, sin dejar de mirarme._

_- ¿Acaso tu te has vuelto loco? ¿Como piensas que voy a dejar que mi hija se vaya a vivir contigo de buenas a primera? ¿Cuanto hace que están juntos? ¿Dos días y ya me la quieres robar? Además ella vivirá con sus amigas._

- _Papá.- hablo Bella interponiéndose entre nuestros cuerpos. – Es una decisión tomada, me iré a vivir con Edward, compartiremos gastos. Además las chicas se casan! Tendremos boda en unas semanas. – le dijo ella emocionada. Yo seguí mirando a Charlie que no despegaba los ojos de mi. Dios, este hombre quería descargar sus nueve milímetros en mi retaguardia._

_- ¿Bella tu estas segura de esto? – pregunto sin dejar de mirarme._

_- Completamente. – por fin Charlie me libero de la prisión de sus ojos y miro a Bella lleno de ternura. Suspiro._

_- Confió en ti. Como siempre. Y tú sabes, que esta casa, siempre será tu casa. – dijo mientras la abrazaba y yo suspire bajo y lento. El alivio me colmo pero solo por unos instantes. – Tu. – llamo mi atención sin soltar a Bella. – La haces sufrir y te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo. Recuerda que tengo un arma y se disparar._

_- No se preocupe Jefe Swan. La cuidare. – asegure mientras extendía mi mano y el correspondió de muy buena gana. _

_- Bueno, pedimos pizza, ¿no? ¿Te quedas a comer muchacho?. – pregunto mientras liberaba a Bella y ella saltaba a mis brazos. Ante eso los labios del Charlie hicieron una mueca de disgusto acompañado por su bien recortado bigote._

_- Claro Sr. – respondí titubeante._

_- Espero que te guste el futbol americano, porque hoy toca._

_- Lo ama Papá. – aseguro por mi Bella. Cuando él se alejó, ella me beso. – Fue divertido verte. – dijo jocosa._

_- Me las pagaras.- advertí mientras apretaba su nalga. Ella dio un respingo y soltó una carcajada y mentiría si dijera que no me la cobre con intereses._

.

.

- Tal vez lo mejor sea que la lleve a Las Vegas y nos casemos. Luego les contamos a todos. – propuse.

- Esme puede llegar a morir si haces eso y Charlie es capaz de dispararte por robarle totalmente a su hija sin darle tiempo a prepararse. – comento Jazz.

- Tengo la licencia para casarme dentro de 5 días por civil. Necesito contar con ustedes como testigos y luego organizaremos la boda por iglesia.

- No es muy apresurado, solo son 5 días, no le das tiempo a digerir la idea. ¿Por qué tiene que ser dentro de 5 días?

- Porque en 5 días hará un año desde que nos mudamos aquí. Quiero conservar esa fecha, es importante y bonita. Además lo importante es que ella diga que si. Luego del si no tiene por qué importarle si es inmediatamente, en unos días o meses que se vuelven años.

- No lo se Ed. Solo te deseo lo mejor. Ya sabes que creo. – dijo Jasper a la mejor lavaba de manos.

Luego de eso no dijimos nada mas, cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos, en realidad Jasper y yo, Emm se puso a mirar con mucha atención la televisión y bebíamos nuestras cervezas. Sé que es apresurado casarme con una persona con la que llevo como mucho año y medio y eso es exagerar, pero Bella es todo lo que puedo desear, una buena persona, una que piensa y siente, que se pone en el lugar de los demás, que da todo de si para ayudar, una persona que no le importa el lujo, solo con lo vital se conforma, es de esa clase de gente a la que se les ilumina el día, cuando alguien pasa a su lado y le dedica un saludo cordial, de esas personas que regalan sonrisas llenas de afecto y abrazos que calientan el alma. Ella es todo lo que cualquier hombre puede soñar y tengo la dicha de que me haya elegido a mí.

Hoy puedo decir que soy un condenado suertudo, después del motivo por el cual empecé con ella… ¡Maldición! Soy un asno con suerte, demasiada. Tal vez, si no hubiera sido por esa apuesta, yo no me hubiera fijado nunca en Bella y otro hombre estaría feliz. ¡Wow! Trague pesado la bilis que subió a mi garganta al pensar eso.

- Emm… - llame pero él estaba enganchadisimo con el juego. – Emm. – golpee su hombro.

- ¡Oye! ¿Que te sucede? – exigió saber molesto. Jasper se rio.

- Gracias. En verdad, gracias.

- Oh, de nada… - respondió volviendo a ver el juego inmediatamente.

- ¿Por lo menos sabes que diablos es lo que te esta agradeciendo? – pregunto burlón Jazz.

- Si, si, lo del casamiento. Tres horas hablando de lo mismo. – bufo. Solté una carcajada.

- No, no es por eso. – señale.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto volviéndose y poniéndome su total atención.

- Por lo de la apuesta, tú sabes. Tal vez sin ella, hoy yo no estaría con Bella, ni seria tan feliz como solo ella puede hacerme.

- Fiuuu… - fingió desagrado. – Cuanta cursilería, pero igualmente de nada. Al final, caíste en tu propio juego Eddi. – lo golpee.

- Eres un idiota.

Todos pusieron atención al partido, estaba en los últimos minutos. Yo seguía en mi nube privada de pensamiento. Si Bella aceptaba, nos casaríamos en 5 días y luego planearíamos la boda por iglesia para el receso de verano. Creo que es lindo casarnos en dos estaciones completamente diferente. Además de que al ser una boda de verano, el vestido mostraría más piel y eso seguramente me gustaría.

Será la novia más sexi del mundo. Estoy seguro.

Una posible negativa me ponía de nervios, así que aprovecharía para hacerlo esta noche, estaría, si no me fallan mis recuerdos, demasiado contenta por el alcohol demás corriendo en su torrente sanguíneo. Las anteriores ocasiones en las que se reunieron con las chicas, todas terminaban en el mismo estado, un poco borrachas y llenas de lujuria, a punto de estallar. Tal vez es por eso que no nos oponíamos tanto a que se junten en unos de los departamentos, el problema era cuando querían ir solas a un club. Eso si. Que no lo podíamos permitir.

Mire a mi alrededor, muchos ya habían abandonado el bar, el partido termino y con eso, la hora pico, estaba jugando con el pico de la botella de la cerveza. Suspire, las chicas dijeron que nos llamarían cuando pudiéramos regresar. No entendía porque, podían pasar tantas horas juntas, es decir, no es que pasaran meses sin verse, solo eran días, y en estas vacaciones solo fueron horas. Decir que las tres parejas íbamos a todos lados juntos, no es faltar a la verdad. Nosotros realmente ya no teníamos tema de que hablar. Seria bueno comenzar la universidad otra vez.

Bufe y mire el reloj. Era más de media noche. Levante mi mirada para cruzármela con la de mis amigos.

- Vámonos ya. Quiero hablar con Bella. – propuse levantándome.

- Para Ed, ellas quedaron de avisarnos. – recordó Jasper.

- Porque mejor no vamos a un club a festejar tus últimos días de solteros. Tienes que tener despedida de soltero. – propuso como opción Emmett.

- Vamos, ustedes no la tuvieron. Las locas de sus novias quisieron todo ya. Todavía me cuesta creer lo rápido que organizaron todo. – señale.

- Esa son nuestras mujeres maravillas. – sonrió Emmtt.

- Ok. Vamos a mi departamento a que se lleven a sus señoras esposas. – dije y sin esperar respuesta empecé a caminar hacia al salida.

- Entonces no despedida de soltero, chicas bailando en un caño de manera sensual, ni nada? – se cercioro Emmett. Yo me limite a mirarlo de manera asesina y Jasper le golpeo su nuca. Luego chocamos palmas. Por si, se lo merecía.

En el trayecto a casa nadie hablo, y lo agradecí, los nervios me carcomían la cabeza, mis nudillos estaban blancos de la presión que ejercía en el manubrio. Jasper estaba constantemente viéndome de reojo. No lo golpeaba porque no quería despegar la vista de la carretera. Demore menos de la mitad del tiempo que comúnmente me tardaba para llegar. Frene frente al edificio.

- Alguien esta nervioso. – canturrio Emmett. Y me gire a golpearlo.

- Joder, no seas carbón! – el rio y nos bajamos.

- Esperen. –dijo Emm. – Hagamos algo divertido por lo menos, entremos silenciosamente y las asustamos. – propuso.

-No creo que sea buena idea. – excuso Jazz.

- Vamos, no seas niña. ¿Que dices Ed?

- Ok. Pero es tu idea y te haces responsable por las represarías de tu mujer y la de Jazz, Bella no será ningún problema. – sonríe a subienda de lo que les esperaba.

- No seas llorón. Va a ser genial. Hagámoslo. – sentencio.

Por la mirada que nos dedico Jasper podía asegurar que la idea no le gustaba en nada, mas no podía hacer mucho, éramos dos contra uno, la mayoría gana y se hace lo que la mayoría dispone. Subimos por el ascensor. Y al salir tratamos de hacer el menor ruido en cada paso. El problema es que todos teníamos zapatos con suela anti-desliz y chillaban si dábamos un mal paso. Al llegar frente a mi puerta escuchamos las carcajada de las tres. Nos miramos y sonreímos como los auténticos idiotas enamorados que éramos. Locos por nuestras locas mujeres.

Sujete la manija e ingrese con cuidado la llave, contuve el aire mientras la comenzaba a girar, lo hacia lentamente, imponiéndole un poco de fuerza cuando di media vuelta así no haría el típico "click", seguí con cautela hasta conseguir abrirla. Emmett tenía cara de nene de cuatro años a punto de hacer una diablura a la grande.

Entramos uno de tras de otro, casi pegados, logre cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido. Esto era una victoria casi completa. Sus voces estaban claras y provenían de la habitación. No imaginaba que diablos estaban haciendo allí. Volvimos a cruzar miradas. Iba a avanzar cuando la mano de Emmett me freno y se llevo la otra al oído.

-_ ¿Y tu que? ¿No me digas que nunca te lo ha pedido? – _escuchamos la voz de Rosalie.

- _No. Y no se si me animaría.-_ Respondió Bella. ¿De que diablos hablaban? – _¿Qué dicen, el lila o el azul?_

_- Creo que el azul. La tanguita lo volverá loco. _– respondió Alice riendo. Los chicos me miraron. Yo sonreí. Seria una buena noche al parecer.

-_ Oigan, no se hagan las tontas, deben probarlo. Esta vida no esta completa si no lo prueban! _– exclamo Ross volviendo al tema. Miramos interrogante a Emmett que nos contesto encogiéndose de hombros, él estaba por avanzar cuando lo frenamos. Estaba claro que con Jazz queríamos saber que idea trataba de meter la rubia en nuestras mujeres.

_- No lo se Ross. Recuerda como le huías al sexo anal. Y lo que lo odiaste las primeras veces. –_ mis ojos se ampliaron y mi cuerpo se calentó al punto de hervir. Diablos, me encantaría que Bella me entregara su cola. Me vi tentado miles de veces a pedírsela pero no quería intimidarla, aunque nuestra sexualidad es activa y probamos cientos de posiciones, el sexo anal puede resultar ser tabú para muchas personas.

_- Si y les recuerdo porque accedí. Deberías agradecérmelo aun hoy Bella._ – acuso Rosalie. Con Emmett nos miramos sin entender.

_- Aja_. – esa fue la escasa respuesta que Bella le dio.

- _¿Aja? Solo eso! – _grito histérica Ross. –_ Si no fuera por mí, tú ni siquiera hubieras estado ni una vez con Edward. _–fruncí mi ceño sin entender. –_ Y todo porque, porque aunque sabia que Emmett terminaría ganando la apuesta sobre tener sexo anal, me sacrifique por ti, mal agradecida, en que Edward no te podría llevar a la cama, y claro, como ellos aman las apuestas y odian perder, tu conseguiste lo que querías perder tu virginidad con quien soñabas todas las noches y amanecías mojada, así como Emm. Y solo recibo un Aja como agradecimiento. Vaya amiga. –_ respondió sulfurada Ross.

Me abrí paso entre los chicos, ellos tiraron de mi para frenarme pero yo iba ciego hasta mi objetivo. Entre a la habitación y vi a Bella sentada en la cama junto a Alice y Rosalie estaba frente a Bella, inclinada con una mirada asesina. Efectos del alcohol.

- Repite eso Ross.- dije. Mi tono de voz delataba molestia. Bella de un salto se paro a mirarme. Su rostro demostraba miedo y desesperación.

- Ed… Edward. – dijo Bella y camino lento hacia mi.

- Que lo repitas Rosalie. – exigí en un grito. Bella se freno de inmediato. Sentí como Emmett golpeaba mi hombro y me exigía que controlara mi hablar con su mujer.

- Edward puedo explicarte. – susurro Bella, mirándome a los ojos, los suyos estaban vidriosos. Alice se coloco detrás de ella y se notaba que frotaba su espalda. Rosalie la miraba compasivamente.

- ¿Explicarme que fui una marioneta en tu juego? ¿Qué fuiste moviendo fichas hasta obtenerme? ¿Qué fui un puto premio? ¿Qué ni te importo dar a una de tus mejores amigas como recompensa? ¿Eso me quieres explicar? – pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella y la sujetaba de su brazo.

- Edward. – llamo Jasper en tono de advertencia. Solo lo mire fijamente. Pasaron unos segundos y el solo asintió. Capto lo que le gritaba con los ojos.

- Nunca me lo ibas a decir, ibas a estar burlándote de mi toda la vida, de como me obtuviste, ¿verdad?

- No, Ed.. Tú sabes que no es así. – respondió. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. – Tu sabes que yo t am… - la corte.

- Ni se si creerte, tal vez es solo un juego, hasta que te aburras de mi o encuentres alguien que te parezca mas interesante para atrapar. Tal vez es solo sexo y no hay nada de amor. – ella me observo por unos segundos con su ceño fruncido, sacudió un par de veces su cabeza. Su semblante cambio, ahora estaba molesta. Movió abruptamente su brazo liberándose de mi agarre para luego empujarme por el pecho.

- ¿Qué tu que? ¿Acaso estas dudando del amor que siento por vos? – pregunto con los dientes apretados. Si, me gusta cuando se enoja, es sexi. - ¿Acaso no te es suficiente con todo lo que compartimos en todos meses juntos? Por todos los cielos, Edward, yo te amo. O. – deletreo la frase en un grito. Quise reírme. Estaba feliz. Pero me mantuve serio.

- Pues entonces demuéstralo. – grite mucho mas elevado de lo que ella lo hizo.

- Pídeme lo que sea.- devolvió en un grito.

- Casete conmigo. – exigí. Ella me miro confundida. – Cásate conmigo en 5 días. – Ross y Al chillaron de emoción.

- Estas loco. – contesto.

- Tu lo estas. – dijeron en tono de reproche Rosalie y Alice al unísono.

- No, no lo estoy. Casemos-nos. En 5 días. – repeti.

Bella me miro directo a los ojos durante segundos, sin pestañar. Buscando. Tratando de hallar ese brillo en los ojos que le anunciaba que estaba bromeando con ella. Pero no. Eso no lo encontraría. Iba enserio y mas seguro de lo que nunca estuve en mi vida. Una sonrisa asomo en sus carnoso y pecaminosos labios.

- Lo hiciste apropósito. Me diste un susto de muerte por pura maldad. – acuso en un murmullo, antes de saltar sobre mi. La abrace y ella se sujeto fuertemente rodeando mi cadera con sus piernas – Si, maldición. Si, nos casaremos. ¿En 5 días?

- Aja. Tengo el permiso. Nos casamos por civil en 5 días y en el receso de verano por Iglesia. – avise. Ella solo me beso. Pero no un beso común, un beso lleno de pasión, mi lengua batallo con la de ella por unos instantes hasta que Emmett interrumpió.

- Eso déjenlo para cuando estén solos.- gruño.

- Bella. – gritaron las chicas y corrieron a abrazarnos. – Felicitaciones!

- Felicitaciones hermano. – Dijo Jazz antes de abrazarme. Emmett se nos unió solo para fastidiarnos al dejarnos sin aire.

Escuchamos un grito, uno que solo podía provenir de Alice. Todos nos fijamos en ella. Estaba con los ojos enormemente abiertos, mostraba pánico en cada una de sus facciones y sus manos estaban sobre sus cienes como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar del dolor.

- Amor, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Jasper yendo a su lado.

- No, es imposible estar bien. ¿En cinco días? – pregunto mirándome. Yo solo asentí. – No hay tiempo, hay miles de cosas que hacer y comprar. Hay que irse a dormir. Ahora, todos! mañana a las 7 todas arriba. Las paso a buscar. – dijo para después empezar a murmurar con Rosalie, saco su Tablet para anotar y comenzaron a caminar para la salida. – Tienen cuatro horas para dormir. Duerman! Lo necesitaran. –advirtió.

Jasper y Emmett bufaron y emprendieron la ida mientras yo los acompañaba abrazado a Bella. Jasper se despidió, a lo lejos, al igual que las chicas con un movimiento de mano.

- Gracias Edward. – dijo con sarcasmo Emmett. Si, parecería que el sexo no iba a hacerse presente hoy. Yo me reí a carcajadas de él. – Tu tampoco tendrás acción esta noche. – sentencio antes de que le cierre la puerta en la cara.

No termine de hacerlo cuando unos labios impactaron contra mi boca y gustoso los recibí. Fuimos caminando casi a ciegas hasta chocar con el sofá de la sala.

- Tú no deberías dormir según Alice. – pregunte cuando cesamos el beso para recuperar aliento. Comencé a besar su cuello.

- Prefiero festejar. – contesto en un jadeo al sentir que mi mano se colaba por debajo de la pretina del pantalón.

- Inteligente elección Sra. Cullen.- susurre en su oído.

- Sra. Cullen. – murmuro antes de besarme con lujuria.

.

.

...Fin...

* * *

.

.

Oh, si. Termino, en realidad me cuesta no seguirlo, pero todo tiene un final. Siempre.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en este, que es el primer Fic que escribí.

GRACIAS A LOS ALERTAS.

GRACIAS A LOS FAVORITOS.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON SU TIEMPO PARA COMENTAR.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESPERAR LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SIN PRESIONARME.

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.

ESPERO NO HABERLOS DESCEPCIONADOS!

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

NOS LEEMOS EN MIS OTRAS LOCURAS.

VERO!


	41. EPILOGO

EPILOGO.

Hay veces que en esta vida, no se puede pedir más. Donde llega el punto justo y sientes que ya has pedido y recibido demasiado, incluso mas de lo que te mereces pero aun sabiendo y reconociendo ese hecho, eres egoísta en demasía y no puedes hacerte a un lado.

Así se sentían ambos.

Él creía que nunca en esta vida encontraría el amor verdadero, el amor que se demuestra cada dia, con simples gestos, como que le acomoden el cuello a su camisa, una caricia sin un por que, alguien que se preocupe que lo extrañe en su ausencia pero que no se olvide ni por un segundo de él mientras esta a pocos metros. Ella era la mujer que todo hombre soñaba, de eso estaba convencido, tenia carácter, principios que la hacían fuerte, era dulce, tierna y delicada, cocinaba como los dioses, eso si que no se podía negar, y lo mejor de todo es que gracias a su cerebro, tenacidad y agallas hoy él se encontraba ahí, porque gracias a ese enamoramiento adolecente que ella tuvo con él, en ese preciso instante estaban por cometer su mayor locura por amor.

Ella estaba allí, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, tomada del brazo de su padre, mirándolo fijamente, nerviosa, pero con un brillo en los ojos que le demostraba lo feliz que era. Su casamiento no era para nada normal, ellos no lo eran, su relación nunca fue un noviazgo, la convivencia se dio como algo tan normal, que podía decirse que se trataba de dos amigos compartiendo espacio en común, pero la cuestión es que en las noche, cuando se reunían en su cama, hacían cosas que por lo general, lo eran de amigos.

Recuerda como hace unos meses atrás, se les ocurrió realizar su casamiento sobre el acantilado más grande de las zonas cercanas a Forks. Nadie entendía porque en ese lugar, pero ellos si y era lo importante. Muchos temieron por el loco lugar, pero extremaron las medidas de seguridad. Allí, en esa inmensidad hermosa que se abría en el horizonte, ellos jurarían amarse por toda la eternidad.

Y es que su amor no se opacaba ante tal vista de la inmensidad del mundo.

Ella lo miraba a él, más hermoso que nunca si eso era humanamente posible. Hacia más de seis meses que estaban casados, pero hoy por fin se casarían bajo la gracia del Señor. No sentía que fueran a cambiar las cosas por este hecho, pero era imposible no sentir ansiedad al volver a unirse con él, una vez más, a un nivel un poco mayor.

Es que ella estaba loca de amor por él. Lo volveria a elegir una y otra vez y se volvería a casar la cantidad de veces que él se lo pida. Soportaría peluqueros y tirones, maquilladoras y pinzas de depilar, modistas y sus agujas, centro de bellezas con su cera caliente y cremas exfoliantes.

Todo por él.

La distancia que los separaba fue eliminada. Sintió un murmullo a su lado. Seguro su padre le advertía nuevamente algo a Edward ya que este sonrió y declaro solemne un "se lo prometo", pero ella estaba tan perdida en la belleza de él, sus ojos verdes destellantes y mas claro de lo que nunca los había visto, su sonrisa sincera y llena de alegría, su cabello indomable que sufrió del efecto de los fijadores dejando apenas su pelo controlado.

Su belleza era así, única, con un estilo propio e incorregible.

Sus manos se unieron y el mundo ya no importo. Estaban solo ellos en su burbuja de amor.

Varios de los presentes suspiraron, otros se sorprendieron y muchas damas dejaron caer lágrimas por sus mejillas. Era el momento en que todos entendían el porqué de elegir un lugar tan extravagante pero de una belleza singular.

Es que Edward y Bella, tomados de la mano, opacaron aquel lugar. No hubo cosa mas hermosa que no fueran las miradas de ellos cargadas de amor.

Muy pocos de los presentes sabían como había comenzado la historia de ellos dos. Una noche de chicas. Un poco de alcohol. Un deseo osado. Un plan y un mundo que se vuelve de cabeza.

Al principio fue deseo, sexo, lujuria y pasión, pero algo hizo que las cosas cambien. Él por fin pudo ver y se permitió ser. Ella por fin admitió ese sentimiento que siempre estuvo en su interior.

Es que ellos son la prueba mas cabal, que hay veces en el que el amor llega.

Que el amor, se rie de la lujuria.

.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA ETAPA.

.

.

¿Quieren la segunda etapa? ¿El amor después del amor?

Déjalo en el reviws!


End file.
